What May Lie Ahead: Year Two
by ScarletPimpernel7
Summary: Sequel to Year One. Read that one first, I garuantee you'll be confused if you don't. As with the first one, rating is on the safe side. Voldemort is still out there and growing stronger than ever and new allies are joining both sides.
1. Chapter 1

Nimue looked back at Hogwarts one final time as they waited for the carriages. Unless Voldemort was defeated in the next two months she would not be returning for the next school year. And, truth be told, she wasn't sure if she would ever return to the school where she had spent her whole childhood. Fate had taken her down a road that she had never even dreamed of. It appeared that parentage and circumstances made her a witch, but destiny made her a priestess. It still took some getting used to.  
  
"You ok kid?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
Kamen graced her with a piercing gaze reminiscent of their father, "I think that's one way of saying things are pretty rough."   
  
She sighed, "I know, but there's not much I can do about it."   
  
"You're starting to sound about as cheerful as Dad."   
  
Nimue gave him a tight smile, "sorry, things just seem to be crashing down around me."   
  
"You'll be fine kid, you're a Gryffindor, remember?"   
  
"I just wish I felt a bit braver."   
  
"Just do me one favor," Kamen leaned down to her level, "let someone know if this gets to be too much for you. No one expects you to do this all on your own."  
  
"When did you become so nice?"   
  
"I've always been this nice."   
  
"No you haven't."   
  
"Well, if I wasn't it's because I was just fulfilling my big brotherly duties of plaguing you to death. Now I get to be the over- protective brother. Which reminds me..." his expression darkened into a scowl, "if any of those Greek boys so much as try to lay a hand on you..."  
  
"Kaaammeeen," she dragged his name out into a whine, "I'm not a baby, even if the whole family treats me like I am. I don't need you to come beat up guys for me."   
  
"Just remember, you are far too young for a boyfriend, and if I hear anything about you and some guy I'm coming straight to Greece to flatten him and put a chastity spell on you."   
  
Nimue rolled her eyes, "you'd think I was leaving tomorrow, not in a few weeks with the way you're carrying on."   
  
"I have a lot of lectures I intend to fit in before you go; I'm just getting a head start."   
  
"Thanks Kamen."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For treating me just like you always have. There have been so many people hovering over me... I'm not sure if I can stand it for much longer."   
  
"It's the least I can do kid. And you'll just have to put up with the hovering for a little while longer. I can guarantee you that Mum and Dad won't give you so much as five minutes alone before you leave."

* * *

Morgan sank down into a chair in her and Severus' bedroom at home and buried her face in her hands. Her family was being torn apart, slowly but surely, and was about to be scattered. One daughter forced into an exile in Egypt, one to go to Greece to keep her from the hands of Voldemort, and her son moving out because he felt the need to assert his independence.  
  
She wasn't sure if she could handle much more of this. Her mind unwillingly wondered to the grave in Hogsmeade of her infant daughter. Would there be another grave, or more, belonging to the Snape family before this was over? She shivered as fear gripped her heart. She tried to shake off the feeling of gloom that seemed to consume her, "this is ridiculous."   
  
"What is ridiculous?"

Morgan worried her lower lip as she looked up at her husband, "nothing."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "you are not one to let life drag you down Morgan, what is wrong?"   
  
She sighed and avoided his penetrating gaze, "I'm just worried, and feeling a bit helpless."   
  
"I think we both know that is not a complete answer, but I trust you will tell me when you're ready."   
  
"Why are you always so patient with me Sev?"   
  
It was Severus' turn to sigh heavily as he removed Morgan from her chair and sat down in it, settling her on his lap, "we both know that I haven't always been patient with you."   
  
Morgan leaned her head against his shoulder as she thought about that, it was certainly true. She remembered some of the early days of their marriage, there had been nights when she had been terrified of her husband's dark temper. There were days when she had cowered with fear from his harsh words and blistering criticisms.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably as she recalled one time when she had actually feared he would beat her. Their early days of marriage had been during dark times, emotions and tempers ran high back then. She had surprised herself when she found herself right after graduation, barely even a woman, accepting the proposal of a man she didn't love. She had wanted a way to escape from her father, but there had been days she had regretted her decision.

It had taken them a few years, but they had finally gotten things right. She had learned to see past her husband's stony countenance and had learned to love him for the man he was. Given time, and the birth of several children, Severus had learned to share his emotions in return.   
  
She glanced up at him, into black eyes filled with concern. Concern over her. And she felt guilty.   
  
She wasn't the only one whose children were effectively being torn from her arms. She hadn't thought about how badly Severus must be feeling. She knew that although he would never admit it Nimue was his favorite of their children. And for him to have to be the one persuading her to send their daughter away... He was grieving just as much as her, he just hid it better.   
  
"I'm sorry Sev, I've been so wrapped up in myself. I was hurting, but I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to worry about me."   
  
Severus gently cupped her face with his calloused palm, "I will always worry about you, especially when it is so clearly written on your face that you are hurting."   
  
She leaned against him as several hot tears streamed down her face, "I can't bear to see my children sent away and forced into hiding. I feel so helpless knowing that I alone cannot protect them."   
  
Severus didn't respond, he just wrapped his arm around Morgan a bit more tightly.   
  
"Kamen I would have had to let go anyways, I knew he would want to move out. But Nimue... she's barely 14! And if she's not at Hogwarts she can't even use magic to protect herself. Anything could happen..."  
  
"The Ministry has no control over the tribal peoples Morgan, be it the temples in Greece or here in Britain. She should be able to use magic."   
  
"That doesn't mean she'll be safe."   
  
"No," Severus agreed, "it doesn't mean she'll be safe. But it certainly makes me feel better knowing that she won't be completely defenseless. It is not much, but it is a small comfort."   
  
Morgan nodded slowly, "I suppose. And I know I have to let her go if I want her to be safe."

* * *

"It's big," Olivia commented as she explored the living room.   
  
"What did you expect kid?" Kamen asked as he hoisted her onto his back.   
  
"I don't know... a house. But I think this is bigger than a house," she frowned in contemplation, "but still smaller than a castle."   
  
Kamen chuckled at her serious response, "well, since Mum and Dad have disappeared," _probably snogging or worse in their bedroom_ he added to himself, "I suppose I shall have to escort you to your room."   
  
"I get my own room?"   
  
"Of course. I'm pretty sure I can help you decorate it anyway you want too. Although it might be best if you didn't ask where I learned how to decorate a female-friendly bedroom."   
  
"Why?"

Kamen grinned wickedly, although Olivia couldn't see it from her perch, "why don't you ask Dad sometime while I'm not at home, I bet that's a question he would love to answer." His conquests of the past had really tested his creative skill.   
  
He smiled to himself as Olivia chatted away at him on the trip up the stairs. He had always thought of his other sisters as being more on the annoying than enjoyable side. But he truly enjoyed looking after his adopted sister. Maybe everyone was right and he had finally matured. Only he hoped he hadn't grown up too much, there was still a lot of fun to be had.  
  
"Here we go," he said as he threw open a door at the top of the landing, "I think you'll like this one, right next to Mum and Dad's" _thank Merlin they have silencing charms on their room_ he mentally added, "and right across from me... until I move out of course."   
  
Olivia hopped down to the ground, "it's _brown_," she said, wrinkling her nose.

* * *

"It kinda feels weird to be home," Serena said as she worked at unpacking her trunk.   
  
"I know," Dierna paused by the closet, a set of robes hanging from her arm, "do you realize that this is probably our last summer at home? That we'll be graduating in a year..."  
  
"Hopefully graduating," Serena amended with a grin.   
  
Dierna mirrored her smile, "I have every intention of graduating next year. Can you imagine Dad's face if either one of us got expelled or failed out?"   
  
Serena giggled into her hand, "he would absolutely hit the roof! Although I bet we could sell tickets for that sort of show."   
  
Dierna tossed a couple of things at her dresser, feeling that proximity was just as good as them actually making it into the piece of furniture. "How much freedom do you think we'll get this summer?"   
  
"Well let's see..." Serena began ticking points off on her fingers, "there's the most evil wizard of all time running around on the lose, you nearly got yourself killed multiple times last year, Mum and Dad will already be near panic with Nimue going to Greece, oh... and in addition to an evil dark lord there are all of his minions, especially one who took a liking to stalking you, Dad already feels we're predisposed towards trouble, and Dad's just way overprotective in general."   
  
"I suppose that equates to us being under house arrest all summer."   
  
"Pretty much."   
  
"Bloody hell... methinks we'll have to practice the fine art of sneaking out," Dierna grinned as another shoe made it almost to the closet, landing just short of it, on the floor.   
  
"And if either one of you even tries to sneak out you'll find yourselves confined to your room for the rest of the summer," Severus said as he stuck his head in their room.   
  
"You can't do that!" Serena protested.   
  
"I can and I will. There are several very effective detaining spells that the two of you could find yourself experiencing if you don't keep in line."   
  
Dierna snorted and muttered, "You'll have to catch us sneaking out first."   
  
"I heard that. But you might want to think about that fact that I could very well have already placed tracking spells on both of you," he swept out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Can he do that?" Serena asked.   
  
"I think we'll have to check the legality of detaining and tracking charms," Dierna tried to remember if there was a book lying around the house on detecting those type of charms.   
  
"I have a feeling this summer could end up really being a drag."   
  
"Not if I can help it."

* * *

"How much do you have to pack?"   
  
Remus smiled, "relatively little, I don't have very much to start out with it, and I also won't need a whole lot at the temple."   
  
Kalliope smiled at him, "it is a rather sparse life."   
  
"A sparse life? When I have you by my side? Are you mad woman?"   
  
Kalliope laughed as his arms snaked around her waist, "I have to admit, I'm worried that I might not be able to give my duties their full attention when I know you will be waiting in my bed."   
  
Remus smiled and bent his head to pay attention to Kalliope's neck with his lips, his hands gripping her waist tightly.   
  
"Are you going to do this _all_ summer?"   
  
Remus reluctantly loosened his hold on Kalliope, "Sophia, just because I get to be your father figure does not mean that I appreciate the attitude that seems to be so typical of teenagers towards their parents."   
  
Sophia rolled her eyes, "as long as I have to watch that you're going to get plenty of attitude."   
  
Remus arched an eyebrow and gave Kalliope a questioning look, "do I get any authority over her according to temple custom?"   
  
"Technically no, but as head priestess I am granting you authority over her."   
  
"I'm not sure if I like that idea," Sophia protested.   
  
"Get used to it," Remus said as he reached out to ruffle her hair, "I think I'm going to like playing dad."   
  
"You won't be playing for long," Kalliope said as her hand dropped to her stomach.   
  
"Even better," he whispered as his eyes met hers.   
  
"Kalliope?" Sophia looked apprehensive, "even though things have changed and you have to go back to Greece, can I still come to school here in the fall like we talked about?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like the cold?" Kalliope smiled softly.   
  
"I think I can handle it."

* * *

"I can't believe this," Morgan said in wonder as she looked around at the soft blue walls and the lacy curtains, "you really did this Kamen?"   
  
"Of course. With the number of girlfriends I've had I think it was a given that I'd have to pick up on some aspects of what a woman likes."   
  
"I'm not sure if I should be worried by that..." Morgan muttered.   
  
"Come on Mum, doesn't it make you feel good to know that you've raised a son who knows how to please a woman?"   
  
"No."   
  
Olivia pulled on Morgan's sleeve, "I like my room now."   
  
Morgan knelt down, "I'm glad you do sweetie, make sure you thank Kamen for helping you redecorate it."   
  
Olivia nodded and ran to wrap her arms around Kamen's legs, "thank you."   
  
"No problem kid. Maybe you'll have to come over and help me decorate my place."   
  
"And what place is that?" Morgan asked as she stood up.   
  
Kamen grinned, "The one I don't have yet. But Sirius said he'd take me and William to look at flats this week."   
  
"Don't you think you should look for a job first so you can pay for that flat?"   
  
Kamen shrugged, "I figured you and Dad wouldn't mind helping out a little until I found something."  
  
"Hmmm... I think we'll have to discuss that."   
  
Kamen rolled his eyes, "fine, if you want us living in an unsafe, wreck of a place just because you won't contribute..."  
  
"I said we'll discuss it," Morgan's voice took on a sharp edge.   
  
Kamen knew enough to hold his tongue and not try to push the matter further. He was counting on monetary help and did not want to tick his mother off to the point where he would get nothing.

* * *

"Where do out losses stand?"   
  
"We lost five Death Eaters, Malfoy among them."   
  
Voldemort stared into the fire without turning to acknowledge Macnair, "an insubstantial loss. Our allies increase with every month that passes, a few losses among our ranks from time to time does not concern me."   
  
"Of course my lord, the loss does not matter."   
  
"Nor would it matter if you were to be lost," Voldemort reminded his current second in command of his precarious position of power, one that could be swept away the moment he so chose.   
  
"What would you have me do now my lord?"   
  
Voldemort shifted his gaze to the blood red contents of the glass in his left hand, "return to the Ministry and do what you can to cover up any discussion of our activity. And see if you can figure out anything about the whereabouts of Snape's girl, the little seer. They have placed a number of charms on her to keep her from my grasp, but it will not matter in the end. I want her destroyed."   
  
"Anything else my lord?"   
  
"Yes, how are your son's diplomatic skills?"   
  
"My lord?"   
  
"Can he be persuasive when need be?"   
  
"Of course my lord, and he will do anything asked of him to serve you. His loyalty is just as strong as mine."   
  
Voldemort nodded slowly, "I will have a mission for him eventually, one that will take a great deal of skill."   
  
"And how shall I instruct him to prepare for this mission?"   
  
"Make sure that his knowledge of the north countries increases significantly, and hand pick a team of our followers who can be undeniably be trusted."   
  
"Where exactly will he be going?"   
  
"To recruit allies for our cause. Specifically, I shall be sending him to Muspelheim, Jutunheim, Svartalfheim, and Nidavellir."

* * *

Olivia snuggled under the blankets and held Tristan close. She was very thankful for the nightlight in the corner. She didn't like going to sleep in a new place.   
  
"Goodnight darling," Morgan kissed her youngest's forehead, "and remember, I'm right next door if you need anything during the night."   
  
"G'night Mum," Olivia whispered, clutching Tristan a bit tighter.   
  
Morgan smoothed the covers one last time before exiting the little girl's room and heading down the stairs. She was fairly certain that her husband would have already buried himself in his study to work on some project or another. The man never seemed to stop working.   
  
True to form, she found him just as she expected to. Hunched over his desk, stacks of paper and books spread out around him, a glass of brandy close at hand.   
  
"Care for some company?"   
  
Severus looked up, "your company? Of course. If there are any children implied in that question, then the answer is no."   
  
Morgan couldn't help but smile, "what have they done now that makes you so eager to avoid their company?"   
  
Severus gestured his wife into a chair next to his while he answered, "I dropped a few threats to your darling daughters about what will happen to them should I catch them sneaking out this summer. They've spent the rest of the afternoon pestering me about it. I'm tired of hearing arguments in their defense."   
  
Morgan clutched a pillow to her chest as she sank into the chair, and deposited her feet in her husband's lap, "so, were these empty threats or real ones?"   
  
"Real."   
  
"And what were these threats."   
  
"That I would put a detaining charm on them should they be caught sneaking out and that I have a tracking charm on them so I know if they sneak out."   
  
Morgan frowned, "I'm not sure if I like the idea of you putting a tracking charm on our children, it implies that we, or at least you, don't trust them."   
  
"I don't trust them."   
  
Morgan continued to frown at him, "I still don't like it."   
  
Severus switched tactics, "and how do you know I have never placed similar spells on you?"   
  
Morgan raised a delicate eyebrow, "such as what?"   
  
"I'm a jealous man; there are spells that would insure that no man other than myself..."  
  
"I get the point you insufferable git."   
  
"I just think that being able to tell exactly where the children are is an excellent safety precaution given the current circumstances."   
  
Morgan wiggled her feet, silently encouraging her husband to rub them, "I suppose I can live with that excuse."   
  
"Good, because I was going to keep the spells in place with or without your consent."

"You do realize that you're near impossible to get along with?"   
  
"Would you be happy if it was any other way?" His long tapered fingers obliged Morgan's wriggling by working up and down her small feet in a circular motion.   
  
Morgan shook her head, "life would be very boring if you weren't so horrid all the time." She was amazed at the way they managed to keep interacting like this, to keep the light banter going back and forth, when the world seemed to be falling to pieces. How could things be so normal when nothing was going right?   
  
It didn't take much effort for Severus to read the emotions that were flitting across his wife's face. She was covering her worry nicely, but he suspected that if she kept up the effort she would only end up exhausting herself and being more miserable than before. "I think perhaps Olivia is not the only one who would benefit from an early bedtime tonight."   
  
Morgan smiled weakly, she had been found out. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide anything from her husband, "will you be joining me?"   
  
Severus gestured at the stack of papers on his desk, but one look at his wife's face brought him up short. The need to simply be held and comforted was clearly written in her eyes, "of course, my work can wait until morning."   
  
"Thank you."

* * *

A few hours later Morgan was awaken by a small body climbing into bed next to her, "Olivia darling, what's wrong?" she asked groggily.  
  
"I got scared."  
  
"What were you scared of?" Morgan was trying to stay awake long enough to comfort her daughter.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is it because the room is different from your one at school?"  
  
"Yes," Olivia mumbled as she cuddled closer to her mother. "Do I have to stay in there?" she asked miserably.   
  
Morgan sighed, "Not tonight. Tomorrow we'll make your father put some special wards on your room so that you know there's nothing to be afraid of. You need to sleep in your own bed." Speaking of her husband... Morgan looked over to the other side of the bed and found it empty.   
  
It didn't surprise her. Her husband managed to run on only a couple hours of sleep. On the few rare occasions she woke up during the night his spot was usually empty. He said it was a waste to spend hours sleeping that could be spent working. It was so typical of his nature.   
  
Not feeling up to going in search of him, but longing for his presence, she settled for stealing one of his pillows and curling around it. She breathed deeply as she cuddled the pillow. It smelled like him. A tangy mixture of musty herbs that he picked up from his potions ingredients and strong soap. She liked it, and found it comforting.   
  
She smiled to herself as she drifted back to sleep. Whenever she was feeling particularly vulnerable she stole one of his shirts to sleep in so that she could be wrapped in his scent. It was something that he absolutely hated, and it never failed to bring a scowl to his face when he found her thus attired. She had a feeling that in the days ahead there would be plenty of times when she would feel the need to raid his wardrobe. Perhaps the chance to annoy her husband in that fashion would be one of very few bright spots in her future.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Visions. They keep filling my head, I can't get away from them."   
  
Severus frowned, feeling more than a little helpless as he realized there was very little he could do to help his daughter, "would you like something to help you sleep?"   
  
"They come, even in my dreams, there is no way to stop them," Nimue gazed mournfully up at her father, wishing as much as he did that he could help her.   
  
"There is the dreamless sleep potion..."  
  
"No. I can't go through life being relying on a potion for my own peace of mind, I won't do it," she pulled the blanket draped across her shoulders a bit more tightly around her. "Plus, there is a chance that with extended use I could become dependent on it to sleep at all. I don't want to risk that."   
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you pay attention in my class at least," his tone softened a bit from its usual harsh edge, "but I know that you haven't had a decent night's sleep since sometime before school let out. Humor me, at least for tonight, and take it so you can sleep." It wasn't a request, it was an order.  
  
Nimue sighed, "I suppose... but only for tonight."   
  
"What am I going to do when you're off in Greece? You're the only one that does what I say," Severus placed a hand on her shoulder, one of his few gestures of affection.   
  
Nimue shrugged and gave him a ghost of a smile, "at least you'll have more reason than usual to stalk around as the resident oversized bat of the dungeons."   
  
Severus gave a slight shake of his head, a scowl falling into place, "I expect that sort of comment from your less than angelic siblings not from you."   
  
"Maybe they're rubbing off on me," she offered softly.   
  
"No... I think you've just been forced to grow up far too much in the last year. It's caused you to pick up certain verbal defenses that you were too innocent to use before." Severus felt that by this point he had showed far too much emotion for one evening, his voice turned crisp and short, "I'll get that potion for you and then I expect you to go straight to bed."

* * *

Sirius balanced Willow on his left arm early the next morning, while he reached out with his right to embrace Remus, "I can't believe you're going so far away Moony, but if the woman's worth it, then I know you're doing right by following her halfway across the world."   
  
"It's not quite that far Padfoot," Remus said with a smile, "and it will be a welcome change."   
  
Sirius grinned broadly, "Domestic life will work wonders on you, I know," his gaze flickered to the little girl on his arm. "You'll come to treasure that child she's carrying more than life itself," his voice grew soft. "Children are the best thing life can offer you."   
  
"He's definitely got a point there," Harry agreed, "although he got his partially grown and never got to experience the joy that accompanies sleepless nights spent caring for infants, the ever pleasant adventure of colic..."  
  
Remus chuckled, "I'm still looking forward to it, all the inconveniences included. I suppose fatherhood is my next great adventure, and one that will be much more pleasant than what lies ahead. I feel like I'm running away going to Greece when so much of the battle to come will be here."   
  
Sirius shook his head, "don't you dare think that Moony. You'll be doing just as much if not more work for the Order in Greece than you would here. You'll be keeping Snape's girl safe, and recruiting allies from the tribes. Maybe you'll even get to play ambassador to a tribe of amazons," he threw in with a wink.   
  
"I don't think that would do him any good, his days of seducing random women are over... unless he would like a certain part of his anatomy blasted off by a jealous priestess," Harry grinned wickedly.   
  
"Let's watch what we say," Sirius frowned slightly, "there are little ears about."   
  
The other two men gave him no mercy for that comment, reminding him of some of his own escapades. Although they did make sure to use terminology that was appropriate considering Willow's presence.   
  
They continued in friendly banter for quite some time, so long, in fact, that Willow ended up falling asleep leaning on Sirius' shoulder. Remus and Sirius recounted adventures from their school days and from service in the Order.  
  
Eventually the conversation tapered off and the men were left standing there a bit awkwardly.   
  
"Well, I guess I better get going," Remus finally said, "we're leaving early tomorrow morning and I still have to pack."   
  
"I'll miss you Moony," Sirius shifted Willow, who had become a dead weight, so that he could embrace his friend one more time, "you take care of yourself and that priestess."   
  
"I have every intention of doing so."   
  
"Keep in touch," Harry added, "make sure that we know what's going on in your life. And you better let us know the moment that little one is born."   
  
"Rest assured, you two will be the first ones I let know," Remus smiled, but a part of him felt like it was being torn apart. Of the original marauders only Sirius and himself were left, and now that they both had the families they always wanted they were going to be hundreds of miles apart.   
  
In a cruel twist of fate they had both been given what they wanted, but wouldn't be there to share it with each other. Remus wasn't having second thoughts about his choice to follow his priestess, but he did have to wonder at the way some things worked out.

* * *

Olivia clutched Morgan's hand as they made their way down the main street of Diagon Alley. Morgan had felt the need to get out of the house; she would go mad if she just sat around. So she had decided it was time for a girls' day, which meant going shopping with her daughters. She nearly smiled at how pleased Severus had been at being left out of these plans.   
  
"Where to first girls?" she asked, feeling slightly better just from being out in the sunshine.   
  
She was immediately hit by a barrage of suggestions.   
  
Determined to have the majority vote the twins looked at each other and both quickly changed their answer to Madam Malkins.   
  
"Or possibly clothes shopping in muggle London..." Serena suggested hopefully.   
  
Morgan shook her head, "I'm not sure if I'm up for that one today, let's just stick to Diagon Alley for now." She released Olivia's hand, giving her over to Nimue's care as they entered the clothing shop.   
  
"Sickle for your thoughts love?" Madam Malkin asked as she bustled forward.   
  
Morgan smiled tightly, "I'm not sure they're worth that much Emily."   
  
"Nonsense child, now what has you so worked up?"   
  
Morgan decided that the best term for this fellow Order member was mother-hen, "just trying to figure out what life has planned..."  
  
"Best leave that to the seers darling, and I'm not talking about that insufferable imposter you keep up at the school. I remember when my sons took her class..." her lips formed a tight line of disapproval. But she softened her features at Morgan's distressed look, "I'm willing to wager you're concerned about your own little seer."   
  
Morgan nodded miserably, "I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"This worrying will get you nowhere girl, trust me, I know! What with all three of my boys off playing auror for the Ministry and fighting for the Order, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't worry about them. You'll never stop worrying love, I know you've just started to figure that out with only one of yours out of the house so far, and it won't get easier, but you have to have a little bit of faith."   
  
Morgan nodded mutely, "I know, I just can't seem to shake this feeling of dread and despair lately. What's wrong with me?"   
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. You're a mother, it's your job to worry like this. Poor dear, I wish your own mother was still alive to help you through this," Madam Malkin addressed her patron as though she were a child, and had not been married for over twenty years, "you know that Minerva and I are always here for you if you need us."   
  
Morgan managed a real smile, the older woman's prattle had somehow made her feel much better, "thank you Emily, I'll keep that in mind."   
  
"No thanks needed, we have to take care of our own these days. Now, I think you need something to really cheer you up, something that will cheer that dour husband of yours up too, I've never seen that man wear a smile. I want you to pick out something, anything in the store, on me, that will make that greasy git you married happy when he sees you in it."

* * *

"Excellent, she finally put in the stock of muggle clothes we've always been bugging her about," Serena exclaimed as she perused through a stock of rather scanty tops. "What do you think Nick would like on me?"  
  
Dierna smirked, "I have a few suggestions. Perhaps nothing..."  
  
"Oh stop, it's not like that with me and Nick. But I wouldn't mind looking nice for him..."  
  
Dierna tossed her a bright purple halter top with sequins, "I'm sure he'll love that."   
  
"And I'm sure Dad would give himself a heart attack if he ever saw me wearing it, or found out that I bought it for that matter..."  
  
"And this would be bad... why?"   
  
Serena grinned, "alright, I'll get it, but you have to get this one," she held up a similar one in green with silver sequins.   
  
"Deal, at least I'll be wearing his house colors, less trouble for me." Dierna shook back her hair, a triumphant smile in place, "you know it would be a shame to buy these and have no place to wear them..."  
  
"What do you have planned and should I be worried?"   
  
"Nothing much, although it might take awhile to orchestrate, I need to work out the details first."   
  
"Spill it girl, and give me the details later."  
  
"We should really see if he was bluffing on that whole evil 'I have you under a tracking spell' thing. I'm thinking a late night on the town with our guys... maybe hit the new dance club that just opened next to the quidditch supply store..."  
  
"Excellent. What kind of details do you need to work out?"  
  
"Just a little bit of research on tracking spells, because if there is one on us I want to know how to get rid of it.

* * *

After lunch the older girls had begged their way into going off by themselves. Morgan had been a bit apprehensive, but she figured that as long as they were in Diagon Alley they would be safe. But she made sure that the three of them promised not to leave the main street and that they would meet her outside Gringotts in two hours. She had promised them that if they were so much as ten seconds late she would let their father deal with them. That had been enough to elicit a round of sincere promises of being on time from them.   
  
"Well sweetie, hope you don't mind, but I have some errands I have to run and I'm just going to have to drag you along."   
  
"I don't mind," Olivia said around the sugar quill in her mouth.   
  
"Good, because I think I'm going to make you help carry packages."   
  
"What are we getting?"   
  
"Let's see..." Morgan looked down at her list, "we already got your summer robes from Madam Malkin's, you looked absolutely adorable in that yellow set. We still need to pick up a few things for your father at the apothecary and cauldron shop and I thought we'd look at Flourish & Blotts, and since Fortescue's is right next door I thought we might get some ice cream. Is that all right with you?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Morgan rushed the apothecary stop, keeping a tight hold on Olivia making sure the girl kept her hands off of the merchandise. Children had taught her that potions ingredients and sticky fingers did not make a good combination.   
  
"What's that?" Olivia pointed at a jar filled with several greyish blobs.   
  
"Those are sheep eyes dear."   
  
"Ewwww...."  
  
"I know they look disgusting, but they're very useful."   
  
"We're not getting any, are we?"   
  
"Not today. We just need some mandrake root, wormwood, jobberknoll feathers, and salamander blood."   
  
"Ewwww... why do we have to get blood?"   
  
"It's very useful in restorative potions sweetie."   
  
"So if I get sick I have to drink something with _blood_ in it?"   
  
Morgan chuckled, "maybe, but don't worry, I won't tell you if there's blood in it or not." She paid for the purchases and tucked the package under one arm. "Ready to move on?"   
  
"Yeah," Olivia had finished her sugar quill and wiped her sticky hands on her shirt.  
  
"You will definitely be in need of a bath by the time I get you home."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Morgan laughed at her daughter's serious question. This day out really was what she needed. She was starting to feel much better now. "Don't touch anything," she reminded Olivia as they entered the cauldron shop. She kept one eye on her daughter as she looked for the glass jars Severus needed.   
  
"Mum," Olivia tugged on Morgan's sleeve.   
  
"What is it sweetie?" Morgan asked as she carried the jars to the counter.   
  
"Can I get something too?"   
  
Morgan looked down at her daughter, "I'm not sure if there's anything here that would be much fun for you sweetie."   
  
"Oh... ok."   
  
Morgan felt a tug on her heart as she looked down at Olivia's dejected expression. She quickly looked around the store for an idea. "Well, maybe we can find something..." Her gaze landed on a display of toy cauldrons, specially enchanted to work with a heatless fire and with spells that protected against spills and melting. "Why don't we get you your own cauldron that way you can help your father in his lab, would you like that?"   
  
"Yes please," Olivia's face lighted up.   
  
Morgan smiled wickedly as she added the toy cauldron to her purchases; Severus would absolutely hate this idea. That made it only so much more enjoyable for her.

* * *

Zach gently kissed Eva as they sat across from each other in the muggle coffee shop. He was now just counting the days until the wedding. But he was pretty sure Eva was counting the hours, if not minutes. "I don't know how you can stand to drink that stuff."   
  
Eva glanced down at her mug of strong black coffee, "you sure you don't want some?" she teased.   
  
Zach shook his head, a look of disgust coming over his features, "I think I'll stick with my tea."   
  
"Your loss," Eva smiled brightly at him, "but you'll have to get used to it, est ist one of my weaknesses."   
  
"What are your other weaknesses?   
  
"Du musst fragen?"   
  
Zach smiled and twined his fingers with hers, "I'm surprised that we managed to get the day off. It's a nice change being able to go out, just the two of us."   
  
Eva shifted in her seat, looking a bit uncomfortable, "you have to stay at the school next school year, ja?"   
  
Zach nodded, "the dragons stay for security measures, and I stay with them."   
  
"What am I supposed to do with myself? And where are we going to live, und was ist..."  
  
"Slow down love," Zach squeezed her hand, "and try to stick to a language I can understand. I know there are still details to work out, but..."  
  
"Nein! Zach, wir mussen," she sighed at his exasperated look and switched to English, "we have to work out these details before we get married. This is important. Ich liebe dich. I want to do this right."  
  
"I promise," Zach brought her hand to his lips, "we'll work everything out, I promise."   
  
Eva sighed but held her tongue. There was more she wanted to say on the matter, but she didn't want to argue anymore.

* * *

"What did you get?" Kamen asked as he dropped onto Serena's bed.   
  
The girls looked at each other, then back at their brother, and answered together, "nothing."   
  
Kamen grinned, "Let me rephrase that. What did you get that you don't want Dad to see?"   
  
The two girls shared a guilty look before pulling out the sequined tops.   
  
"Very nice and it would be a good idea to keep those out of Dad's sight. Where are you planning on wearing them?"   
  
"Well..." Dierna put on a sweet smile, "we were thinking..."  
  
"Oh no," Kamen rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.   
  
"Wouldn't you love to take us out clubbing brother dear?"   
  
"You know, I do think there is some value to my life, I'm not about to have it all ended because Dad finds out I not only snuck you two out, but took you drinking."  
  
"Nothing will happen if he doesn't find out," Serena batted her eyelashes and pouted.   
  
Kamen groaned, "Somehow I know I'm going to eventually be suckered into this."   
  
"Come on Kamen, you know you want to take us out."   
  
"I starting to get far too nice," he laid back on the bed, "fine, I'll take you out. But there are a few conditions. First, I get to pick the night, I'm not taking any chances here and I want to make sure Dad is otherwise occupied. Second, you have to arrange for both of your boyfriends to come too. I am not playing chaperone all night in case you two get wasted and random guys try to pick you up. It's your boyfriends' responsibility to make sure you two stay loyal, drunk or not. If you can abide by those conditions then I'll get you out of the house. Deal?"   
  
"Deal," Serena grinned, "I think we'll manage to salvage this summer after all."

* * *

"Am I forgiven yet?" Charlie asked as he came up behind Meg, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her mass of curly hair.   
  
"I haven't decided yet," she snapped back waspishly.   
  
"You know I love you, even when you are hormonally imbalanced."   
  
Meg didn't reply, but tried to pull herself out of his arms. She grew frustrated and could feel her temper boiling over when her husband only tightened his grip. "Let me go," she hissed.   
  
"No," he turned her around in his arms, "I told you to come up here to rest because you need to be taking care of yourself and the baby. I am less than pleased that you were up here unpacking instead. Rest now, I'll finish the unpacking."   
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Meg mumbled into his chest.   
  
"Don't give it a second thought. We've made it through four other pregnancies, we'll make it through this one."   
  
"What do you mean _we_?" Meg frowned up at him, "last time I checked I was the one that was pregnant all those times, _I_ made it through those pregnancies."   
  
Charlie smiled and brushed a stray curl out of her face, "yes you were and are the pregnant one, but I'm the one who has to put up with all the abuse. Not that I mind of course... but I do expect you to take it easy."   
  
"I can't take it easy Charlie! I'm a member of the Order, same as you, I have responsibilities to fulfill, there is a war going on. I can't sit idly by and watch, not when I'm needed!"   
  
"Shhh... what you need to do is take care of yourself right now. The Order has lots of members, they can manage, they have before."   
  
Meg wiped at her eyes, not quite sure why she was crying, but knowing there would be plenty of emotional days to come, "I just want to help."   
  
"And I'm sure you'll be able to, just maybe not right now."   
  
"Do you think there's any of you living at home this year Charlie? I don't think I can take care of the kids on my own, and living at the school was almost harder."   
  
"Don't worry about it for now; I'll come up with something."

* * *

Authoress' note:  
glad you found it Alicia!   
as to your question about the ring on the necklace in year one... I liked your explaination about her putting it back on the chain after finding out that Stefan was alive, let's go with that

hmmm... wasn't planning on putting anymore up today... but as all five of my roommates are out of town and I have NOTHING to do... I'll see how much I can get uploaded


	3. Chapter 3

"She bought you what?" Severus' head shot up, the stack of papers he was working on temporarily forgotten.   
  
"Now I can help you, Mum said so," Olivia beamed as she set the toy cauldron down on Severus' desk.   
  
"I do not think your mother thought this idea through," Severus said, a scowl falling into place, "she should not have told you that without consulting me first."   
  
"Oh..." Olivia's face fell, "but you said Dierna could help you this summer. Why can't I help too?"   
  
Severus sighed, "I do not have time to supervise you while you are playing Olivia, especially when I am trying to get work done."   
  
"That's ok," Olivia said, although she still looked downcast, "I can always play something else."   
  
She raced out of the room, leaving to toy cauldron sitting on Severus' desk. Severus glanced at the offending toy and sighed as he resumed his seat. He just didn't know what to do with his children, any of them.   
  
"I can't believe you did that."   
  
Severus looked up to find his wife glaring at him from the doorway. "I do not have time to baby-sit..."   
  
"She is your daughter!"   
  
"And I have both teaching responsibilities and duties for the Order."   
  
"As do I." Morgan looked close to tears, "I can't believe you sometimes. She came in here so excited because she got something that would let her into your world, and you had to crush that enthusiasm. With the way our family is being torn apart you should be jumping at the chance to spend more time with our children."   
  
"Morgan, I was merely thinking of her safety. If I am trying to work and watch her at the same time she will not have my full attention and I am afraid she might get hurt, she does seem predisposed towards trouble."   
  
Morgan sighed, "you're right... you always are. I hate that."   
  
"I am not right all the time, just most of the time."   
  
"And so modest about it too," Morgan said, still not completely appeased.   
  
"If it will make you happy I'll try my best to watch her so she can play with her cauldron while I'm working."   
  
"Sev, I don't want you to do this to make me happy. I want you to do it to make our daughter happy and so you can spend time with her."

* * *

"Have you finished packing yet?"   
  
"I'm working on it."   
  
"That means no."   
  
Sophia gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm coming back here in a couple of months anyway, why do I have to pack everything?"   
  
"Because I told you to," Kalliope replied evenly, not looking up as she finished folding her robes.   
  
"Why did you marry him?"   
  
"What?" Kalliope looked up from the baskets she was packing. Although she didn't show any emotion she was shocked. "I thought you liked Remus."   
  
"I do."   
  
"But..."   
  
"But you've always told me that you didn't need a man and that I should never depend on one myself. Why did you marry him if you've spent your whole life avoiding men?"  
  
Kalliope sighed, "I have not spent my whole life avoiding men. But from a young age I realized that what they did best was cause pain. Until I met Remus... I knew that he was different from the other men I had known, so when he had to leave me I decided never to involve myself with another man."   
  
"That doesn't change what you told me."   
  
"Sophia, I've not led an easy life and I've learned to take comfort from where I can find it. Remus is a great source of comfort for me."   
  
"You said it was weak to depend on a man."   
  
"I've said a lot of things in my life child, some of them in the heat of the moment, which I may not always stick to."   
  
Sophia leaned against the wall, "so does this mean your man hating days are over?"   
  
Kalliope smiled, "I have never said that I hate men."   
  
"Yes you have."   
  
"Fine, I have, but it doesn't mean that I really meant it and it did not apply to all men. I have never hated Cadmus."   
  
"Then why didn't you marry him? I know Cadmus petitioned the temple several times to be taken as your consort."   
  
Kalliope smiled softly, "he thought he would be doing me a favor. He wanted to protect me after... well... that was a long time ago. But it doesn't matter, Cadmus has been almost a father to me, I could never have comfortably taken him as a consort."   
  
"He would have treated you like a queen," Sophia said softly.   
  
"I thought you were glad I married Remus, why are you trying to convince me that I should have taken Cadmus?"   
  
"No reason..."  
  
Kalliope finished packing and looked over the room, hoping she had everything, "I am a seer child and besides that I am very adept at reading facial expressions, if not minds, so tell me the reason."   
  
"It's just that you're so happy with Remus, and I've never seen you this happy. I was just thinking you might have had this much joy a long time ago if you had been with Cadmus."   
  
Kalliope smiled sadly, "child, I gave up on having happiness a long time ago. I had grown accustomed to living a life that I could merely be content with, not one that gave me joy. It wasn't until I saw Remus again that I realized I wanted something more. Now go pack."   
  
"Fine," Sophia rolled her eyes at the inconvenience of packing all her belongings when she was coming back in two months, but went to do as she was told.  
  
"Did you really mean that?"   
  
Kalliope turned and smiled up at Remus, "every word."   
  
"Well, just let me know if you ever find yourself hating men again, because I'd be more than happy to try and change your mind."   
  
"Well... I might just need a reminder of why I decided not to hate them..."

* * *

"Have you seen the post from today?"   
  
"Sorry," Dierna looked guilty as she handed over the copy of _Ars Alchemicae_. She had grabbed it off his desk earlier and had become engrossed in Ptolemy al-Rashid's latest article.   
  
"I had a feeling you had taken it. You may borrow it after I have read it." Severus turned on his heel and headed back towards the door.  
  
"Dad?"   
  
"If it is a question you know I will say no to then I suggest you save your breath and do not ask it."   
  
Dierna gave an exasperated sigh, "can you at least give me a chance to ask it without jumping down my throat?"   
  
"As long as you watch that attitude."   
  
Dierna had to literally bite her tongue to keep from making a comment that would have gotten her in trouble, "I just wanted to know if..." she chewed her bottom lip and dropped her eyes. "Iwantedtoknowifmyworkinginthelabwithyouthissummercouldcounttowardsanapprent iceship," she rushed through her query in one breath.   
  
"Again and slower so that I can understand what you are asking, and I would appreciate it if you would look at me while you ask."  
  
Dierna raised her head, "Since I'm already going to be doing work for you in the lab this summer, I was wondering if you would take me on as part of an apprenticeship."   
  
Severus set aside his newly reclaimed journal and sat down across from his daughter. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her. Apprenticeships were still widely used in the wizarding world as a means of higher education, he'd had a number of students choose that course after graduation, but few were ambitious enough to start down that path while still attending Hogwarts. "I will think about it, but I think it is only fair to tell you that my answer will most likely be no."  
  
"But Dad, I'll work really hard, I'll..."  
  
He held up a hand to silence her, "I have no doubt of your abilities, and while I do question your work ethic at times I believe you would try your hardest. But in this case I do not think it would be a good idea."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"There are several reasons. First, I do not think I am prepared to handle you as an apprentice."   
  
"That's..."  
  
"Unfair? Perhaps to you, but if you are going to sit here and argue with me while I am simply trying to tell you how I feel about this potential arrangement then that tells me that in no way will you respect my authority in an apprenticeship."   
  
Dierna's shoulders slumped slightly; she had really been hoping this would work.   
  
"Second, I do not think that it would be fair to you if I took you on as an apprentice. In the professional world people will only look at the fact that you are my daughter and will assume that I have made things easy for you." He gestured for silence when he saw that Dierna was going to interrupt again, "we both know that I would never make things easy for you, I know I have in fact pushed you harder than most of my other students, but other people and potential employers do not look at things like that."   
  
"Are there any other reasons?" Dierna asked miserably.   
  
"I think you would benefit from working under a potions master other than me. The only instruction you have ever known in the field of potions is mine, I want you to expand your horizons. You have too much potential to waste it by attaching yourself to me child; you are more than capable of making a name for yourself in the field. You have the talent and the drive to be successful, I do not doubt it."  
  
"Do you really mean that?"   
  
"Of course child. I know that I am quicker to point out flaws than to hand out praise, but you are truly talented. There is no need for you to start an apprenticeship now; there will be plenty of time for that after graduation. I am sure that with your grades you will be able to all but hand pick who you study under."   
  
"Thanks Dad," knowing exactly how rare her father's praise was made it mean so much more.   
  
Severus retrieved the journal he had come in search of and stood to leave. He knew his daughter had probably had her heart set on that apprenticeship, but he would not take her on. It would not work well for either of them. However... "If you wish to continue with the private study we started last year during school I would be willing to pick that back up."   
  
Dierna smiled, it wasn't quite what she had been after, but it was still a welcome offer.

* * *

"Where are we going?"   
  
"It's a surprise."   
  
"Harry, I don't think..."   
  
"Just wait, I think you'll like it."   
  
"This is ridiculous, where are you taking me? And what about the children?"   
  
"The children will be fine; Ophelia is perfectly capable of watching the other two for another couple of hours. Don't worry about it."   
  
"How can I not worry about them when you decide to leave them on their own with Voldemort running around on the loose?"   
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and Ginny, who could not see due to the blindfold covering her eyes, crashed into him. "That was uncalled for," his voice was dangerously low, "you know I would _never_ do anything that would put the children in harms way."   
  
Ginny sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just... frustrated... and wondering why on earth I let you talk me into... whatever this is you wanted to do."   
  
Harry didn't respond, but he took her by the arm and led her several more steps before pushing her down to the ground. Ginny felt a soft blanket beneath her hands as she managed to awkwardly sit down without seeing where she was going.   
  
"Now will you tell me where we are?" she asked a bit sharply.   
  
"Only if you promise to be nice," Harry said as he sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
Ginny jabbed an elbow roughly into his stomach, "watch it Potter, I've been pleasant all day, even when you tracked mud all over my clean kitchen floor. So unless you want to spend the night on the couch..."  
  
Harry brought his hands up and untied the strip of fabric that covered his wife's eyes, "look up," he commanded as he tucked the blindfold into his pocket.   
  
"Oh Harry... it's so beautiful..." Ginny leaned back into his embrace as she looked up at the half-moon, which glowed a bright, almost orange color in the night sky.   
  
"Almost as beautiful as you."   
  
"You're incorrigible."   
  
"I think you like that."   
  
"It's been years since you've done anything like this Harry. When was the last time we really acted like a couple? And I don't just mean trying to put our marriage together, when was the last time we were truly, happily married and acted like it?"   
  
"Until now? I'd say way too long."   
  
"I think we're going to make it Harry."   
  
"I've never doubted that."   
  
Ginny let him feel her elbow in his stomach again, "that, my dear husband, is certainly not true. But its one of those nice little untruths that I think I can live with. I do love you; you know that, don't you?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Good, 'cause I know I don't always say it, and that for a long time I didn't, but I..."  
  
"The words are nice Ginny, but I don't need to hear them to know that you still love me. Like you said, we're going to make it. No matter what. I'm not letting you go."   
  
Ginny turned slightly in his arms, "I'm trying."   
  
"I know you are," he traced on finger along the outline of her face, "and I still love you, very much."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saying it," Ginny said as she kissed him.

* * *

"Dierna wanted me to take her own as part of an apprenticeship."   
  
"Does that surprise you?" Morgan asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.   
  
Severus leaned against the headboard and frowned, "yes. She has made it more than clear that she does not enjoy having me as a professor, I can't imagine why she would want to spend further time learning under me after she graduates."   
  
"She looks up to you Sev, she respects you."   
  
"She certainly doesn't show that respect for me."   
  
Morgan rested her hand on his leg and leaned in for a kiss, "that's just because the two of you have horrible tempers that neither of you are capable of controlling when you are with each other. You two are far too much alike; I'm not sure why I put up with it."   
  
"I'm not sure why you put up with me either."   
  
"Oh Sev... maybe because I love you more than life itself, more than I ever could have imagined. You and the children are everything to me. My biggest challenge everyday is trying to coax a smile out of you."   
  
"I am a man with a dark past and a bleak future."   
  
"You are a man with a family that loves you and will stand by your side."   
  
"You do not understand."   
  
"What I understand is that I'm not going through this again! I'm tired of trying to convince you of your worth when you're so intent on keeping yourself down." Morgan turned away from him, hugging her knees to her chest.   
  
Severus reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder but Morgan shrugged it off. "Morgan I..."  
  
"For Merlin's sake, I don't want to hear a damn apology! I just want us both to forget, for five minutes, all of the horrible things that have ever happened to us and act like everything is right with the world."   
  
"You would think..." Severus began slowly, "that after all these years I would be able to start a conversation without you biting my head off."   
  
"I do not always..." Morgan didn't finish her sentence.   
  
Severus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back so that she was in his lap, "now that I have you where I want you... I am going to try and act as though there is nothing going on outside of this room and that it is just the two of us. What did you do today?"   
  
"What a nice normal question," there was a slight teasing lilt to Morgan's tone, "I took the girls shopping, which you already knew."   
  
"What did you buy?"   
  
Morgan grinned as she played with the belt of her robe, "want to see?"

* * *

"It's nice to be back to a location where it doesn't rain every day."   
  
"It does not rain every day in Britain."   
  
"Are you sure about that wizard?"   
  
"Positive," Remus said with a grin, "although I have to admit I'm looking forward to long days spent out in the sun."   
  
"I'm looking forward to long nights spent inside."   
  
"Ewwww.... You two really need to stop that," Sophia looked thoroughly disgusted.   
  
"Sophia, how many times must I tell you..."  
  
"I know, I know, I'm supposed to mind my own business and not offer my opinion where it is not wanted. But that's easier said than done."   
  
"I can't imagine where she picked that attitude up from," Remus remarked dryly as he took Kalliope's basket out of her arms as they started up the hill towards the temple.   
  
"Watch it wizard, it is not wise to provoke a priestess by commenting on her attitude."   
  
"Not even when I'm carrying her luggage?"

"I was doing just fine on my own."   
  
"No heavy lifting for you love, I have every intention of lavishing you with all the attention you can handle while you're in your current condition."   
  
"Sweet Circe Remus! I am pregnant, not an invalid."   
  
"You're also adorable when you're angry."   
  
"I'm not sure if I can put up with this all summer," Sophia muttered under her breath.   
  
"Don't worry child, there will be plenty for you to do to keep your mind occupied," Kalliope assured her.   
  
"So... this is home now," Remus said as he set their things down on the narrow bed.   
  
"Yes it is," Kalliope sighed as she looked around the high priestess' chambers. Her chambers now, she reminded herself. She managed a faint smile, "I suppose we'll have to find a larger bed to put in here."   
  
Remus grinned, "That would be a nice start, do we get any other furniture?"   
  
Kalliope looked at him in confusion for a moment before she was able to respond, "I keep forgetting how different our lives have been... I suppose this way of life must seem very ascetic to you wizard. We have few possessions here, and I must admit that I've never even considered having furniture of my own other than a bed."   
  
"Don't worry about it love, I was merely wondering if I might be able to find myself a chair to sit in while I read the post, that's all. I don't think I'm going to miss all the conveniences of Hogwarts."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Absolutely. I have all that I need right here," Remus said as he caught Kalliope's hand in his grasp and raised it to his lips.   
  
"You, my dear werewolf, are a helpless romantic."   
  
Remus stiffened at her words, "what am I going to do during the full moon?"   
  
Kalliope squeezed his hand tightly, "do not worry about it, we will work something out."   
  
"Your duties aren't going to be too much of a strain on you, are they?" Remus placed his hand possessively over Kalliope's slightly rounded stomach.   
  
Kalliope rolled her eyes, "I promise I will not over exert myself, but I do have duties to attend to."   
  
"We'll have to see about that."   
  
"By the goddess, I am the high priestess, I cannot neglect my duties. Besides," she gave him a cheeky grin, "you don't have any authority over me here."   
  
"Well just have to see about that..."  
  
"Are you threatening me wizard?"   
  
"I'm just saying that if you don't take care of yourself and our child you're going to find out very quickly just how much authority I have over you."   
  
Kalliope threw her hands into the air, "I don't have time to deal with this now. I need to unpack and visit the shrine."   
  
"I'll help..."  
  
"No, you'll just be underfoot. I want you out of here," Kalliope shooed her husband towards the door.   
  
"What am I supposed to do with myself?" Remus asked as he reached the door, "I was hoping to spend time with you."   
  
"That will have to wait," she gave him a not so gentle shove, "out with you. Go find Cadmus, I'm sure he can give you something to do."   
  
"I can't believe you're already this eager to be rid of me."   
  
"The sooner you leave the sooner I can start to miss you," she replied sweetly as he left. She smiled to herself at the sound of his laughter as he headed down the hill. She was going to enjoy having him around, even if he did get underfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia leaned against the wall that surrounded the temple complex and looked down the hill towards the sea. It felt nice to be back where she could here the sound of the waves and smell the sea in the air. It was comforting to be back on the small Greek island. But she found herself already missing Hogwarts...   
  
She groaned aloud as she thought about why she missed Hogwarts. William. Now there were just several major obstacles that she had to overcome... She mentally counted them off. First, there was the slight inconvenience of the fact, yes she was returning to Hogwarts come fall, but William had graduated. Second, she knew she had a hopeless crush on him, but did he think about her that way? And third, there was Sirius.   
  
The thought of her biological father was perhaps the most disturbing. If she were with William would it matter to the wizarding world that his stepfather was her father? She wasn't sure; it wasn't as though they planned it. Besides, she hated Sirius.   
  
She smiled as she looked down at the field below her. Remus was down with Cadmus' tribe, cheering on a wrestling match. She wished he was her father instead of Sirius.   
  
She continued to scan the men below her and caught sight of Scamander. She found, as she watched him practicing with his bow, that she felt nothing for him.   
  
She finally remembered the clay jar sitting at her feet and picked it up heading towards the well to collect the water she had been sent to fetch. Temple life always remained the same. She could go away for months and come back to the exact same way of life she had left behind.

* * *

"Try this one wizard," Cadmus said as he tossed Remus a short sword.   
  
"The weight is good, better than the last one," Remus said as he tested the blade.   
  
"You'll be an expert with that thing by the time I get through with you. We'll also have you more than efficient with the javelin and bow. No pale scholarly men for my Kalliope, she deserves a warrior, one who you can tell spends his days outdoors."   
  
"If you painted his portrait on an amphora now he would be a white figure," one of the men added, much to the amusement of the rest of the warriors.   
  
"That's a low blow," Remus said as he tested the sharpness of the blade, "even I know what an insult that would be."   
  
All the men laughed good naturedly as they went back to what they were doing. Cadmus clapped him on the back, "you'll do just fine here wizard. In no time at all you'll think you've never lived anywhere but with us. We'll see to it."   
  
Remus glanced up towards the temple and a small smile played at his lips. He would have never imagined himself here. He had always thought of himself as one more suited to scholarly pursuits, teaching had been a good fit for him. But he had a feeling he could get used to this life, Kalliope was well worth it. 

* * *

"Repeat the rules for me so that I know you understand them."  
  
Olivia shifted from foot to foot as she kept glancing at the table that had been set up for her, "I'm only allowed to touch what you set out for me on my table, everything else is off limits."   
  
"And..." Severus prompted her.   
  
"I have to be quite so I don't disturb you while you're working."   
  
"What else?"   
  
"I'm not allowed to try anything I make or give it to the cat."   
  
Severus nodded, nothing he had given her to play with would be harmful if she ingested it, no matter how she combined it, but he didn't want to take any chances either. As for the cat... if it wouldn't devastate Serena, not to mention he had been the one to get the cat for her... he wouldn't care in the least if the mangy beast met with some unfortunate end.   
  
"Can I play with it now?" Olivia asked impatiently as she eyed her toy cauldron longingly. She was already starting to get bored several days into summer break. There were no other children her age around and she could only entertain herself for so long. The toy cauldron seemed like a good diversion.   
  
Severus gave a curt nod of approval and turned to Dierna who was busy sorting ingredients for him.   
  
"Don't you dare ask me what you're planning on asking me."  
  
"What?"   
  
Dierna mimicked his one raised eyebrow, "I am not watching her while she plays, you said I could assist you this summer and that does not include babysitting, I want to do real work."   
  
"Attitude," he warned.   
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, "I am not giving you attitude by saying I won't baby-sit the kid when I could be doing something useful."   
  
"I will watch the child if the two of you have work to do."   
  
"Bloody hell Eric! If you do not..."  
  
"My dear Severus, if you do not watch your language that little one will soon be repeating phrases that you will not be happy to hear coming from her," Eric cut him off lazily.   
  
"Out, now."   
  
"Now Severus," Eric's tone was deliberately patronizing, "I'm not harming anything."   
  
"I think I'm going to ask your grandson for a couple of dragons to put outside my home so I can keep you out."  
  
"That would work if I came in the front door. That's the truly lovely thing about mirror travel."   
  
"I have made it clear on several occasions," Severus' voice was dangerously low; it was the one that made first years cry, "That I do not want you near my children, nor do I want you in my home."   
  
"Dad, let him stay," Dierna said as she carried an armful of jars to one of the storage cabinets that lined the walls.   
  
"Stay out of this," Severus growled at her before turning his attention back to Eric.   
  
"Is this anyway to treat a fellow member of the Order? One who is determined to prevent a reign of the dark lord...?" Eric caught Dierna's eye and winked at her, causing her to smile. A smile she quickly hid as she noticed her father's dark expression.   
  
"Fine, stay if you must, but I'm charming all the mirrors in this house so you cannot come through them again."   
  
"I have good reason for making sure your home is connected to my sanctuary," Eric spoke quietly, for Severus' ears alone. "Should an attack be attempted here... I wanted to make sure Morgan and the children have a way out."   
  
"And I appreciate that, but it doesn't mean I like having you in my home."   
  
Eric redirected the subject, "has Minerva informed you of the staff changes this year?"   
  
"Yes. What did you think of Potter's decision in the matter?"   
  
"I was surprised."   
  
"I was not."   
  
"Then why on earth did you bother asking my opinion on the matter?"   
  
Severus spoke as he removed several jars from a locked cabinet, "because Minerva was very surprised. Not that I can blame her, she always favored Potter."   
  
"That's not what I've heard," Eric said as he surveyed the lab setup.   
  
"And I'm sure you heard that from Minerva."   
  
"I never reveal my sources of information; you should know that by now."   
  
"Fair enough."   
  
"Has your girl started to make plans for after graduation yet?" Eric gestured towards Dierna, who was consulting measurements with a large book open in front of her.   
  
"She has mentioned interest in an apprenticeship."   
  
Eric shook his head, "makes me wish I was on better standing with the British Ministry, I would love to take her on. Her passion and talent for potions... she's every master's dream apprentice."   
  
Severus' brow lowered, "I do not think I would be at all comfortable with you taking her on, even if the Ministry wasn't trying to hunt you down."   
  
"Hmmm... there's always Jean-Luc LeBeau, he runs a decent sized research lab. Who else is there... Prokofiev... Margolin... you need to get her out Severus, introduce her to some of the men and women you've worked with in the past. They may take her on because she's your daughter, but they'll keep her because of her talent."  
  
"We shall see, however the timing... I would rather we were not in the middle of the war while we think about this."   
  
"Look at her hands," Eric said as he watched Dierna measure out a blue liquid from one of the vials, "they don't shake at all, perfectly steady... so much poise in one so young... be careful Severus, she may just eclipse your achievements one day with her own." 

* * *

"What are you making?"   
  
"A strengthening potion."   
  
"What are you going to use if for?"   
  
"Some tests, I want to try and combine it with a couple of other potions to see if I can get them to last longer."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I can."   
  
"Can I do that too?"   
  
Dierna smiled down at her little sister, "no, because you would get in trouble for touching stuff that Dad doesn't want you touching, and I would get in trouble for letting you touch it."   
  
"I don't want to get in trouble," Olivia's eyes had grown large.   
  
"Neither do I," Dierna confided, "besides I don't need your help, I do it often enough on my own."  
  
Olivia giggled behind her hand, "me too."   
  
"Hey girls, you want to get out of here for awhile?" Kamen asked quietly from the stairwell.   
  
"I can't... I'm supposed to be watching this..." Dierna gestured towards the cauldron set up in front of her and her notes scattered around it.   
  
"You're no fun anymore," Kamen accused, still keeping his voice low, hoping his father wouldn't notice his presence. "How about it short stuff? Are you game?"   
  
Olivia nodded excitedly, quickly forgetting about her toy cauldron in hopes of a new adventure.   
  
"Shhhh..." Kamen held a finger to his lips, "we don't want Dad to catch us leaving, come on," he took her hand and swung her up on his shoulders so he could quietly creep up the stairs.   
  
"Does he honestly think he just snuck out of here?" Severus asked without turning around.   
  
Dierna shrugged, "probably, he's not quite the brightest crayon in the box."   
  
Severus sighed, "Finish what you're doing, clean up, and then get out of here."   
  
"Are you kicking me out?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, "fine, I'm going."

* * *

"Where are we going?"   
  
"Out."   
  
"Out where?"   
  
"You'll just have to wait and see short stuff."   
  
"Kamen," Olivia thumped him on the back from her perch with balled up fists, "tell me!"   
  
"We, ya little hellion, are going over to William's so that he and I can discuss plans for moving out and our try out times."   
  
"Do you have to move out?" Olivia pouted, "I don't want you to leave..."  
  
Kamen sighed, "I know kid, but I need to get out, I need to be on my own, without Mum and Dad always hovering over me. I can't live like that anymore. I need and want my freedom."   
  
"Can I move out with you?"   
  
Kamen chuckled, "I'm sure Mum and Dad would really love that. I don't think so, but I promise you can come and visit me. Is that enough to appease you or do I have to bribe you with something as formidable as a cookie?"   
  
"I want a cookie."   
  
"I figured that would distract you."   
  
"Do I get my cookie now?"   
  
"I see you're not easily dissuaded, but you'll have to wait just a little longer," Kamen shifted her off his back and into his arms so he could hold her closer, "hang on tight, we're traveling by floo since I have you along. I wouldn't want to lose you."   
  
Kamen was nearly choked as Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She was taking him very seriously.   
  
"Ok sweetie, you're choking me, let go now," Kamen said as he stepped through the fireplace.   
  
"Took you long enough to show up," William said as he helped rescue Kamen from Olivia's death grip.   
  
"I know, I know... but I had a bit of trouble convincing Mum that I really was coming over here only to discuss moving plans. For some strange reason she thinks we were going to go out partying or something."  
  
"You don't think that would have anything to do with the rather large collection of empty bottles Filch found in Gryffindor tower, do you?" Sirius asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, those must have belonged to the other boys, the two of us," Kamen wrapped his arm around William's shoulders "would have _never_ brought alcoholic beverages into Gryffindor tower, we would have never done anything to corrupt the innocent little students of our beloved house."   
  
"Exactly, how you can accuse us two innocents is beyond me," William put on an affronted look.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes heavenward, "I actually think I'm rather glad the two of you won't be back at Hogwarts next year, I have a feeling you would start running out of excuses."   
  
"You know you'll miss us, Transfiguration won't be half as fun without the two of us there to wreak havoc."   
  
"Yes, being the chief disturbers of peace took a lot of responsibility, you'll have a hard time finding someone to fill our shoes," William looked deadly serious.   
  
"Responsibility... oh great, I've already lost the kid," Kamen looked around for Olivia, "not sure if I will be able to explain this one to Mum and Dad..."  
  
"She went upstairs with Willow," William supplied.   
  
"Good... that means I don't have to keep an eye on her. Are we ready to talk business?" Kamen asked as he rubbed his hands together.   
  
"Of course," William led his friend into the kitchen, "you still taking us flat hunting tomorrow?" he tossed over his shoulder to Sirius.   
  
"Yes, and you should be feeling damn lucky I talked your Mum out of going."   
  
"Thank you," William said sincerely, "if I had to look at places with her... death would have been a merciful option."   
  
"Oh... yours been as bad as mine?" Kamen asked, "Mum wants to make sure we get a 'nice place'," he rolled his eyes, "she even said something about coming over and decorating for us. I say, as long as it has a bed I'm happy."   
  
"Same here." William agreed.   
  
"The two of you have some harsh realities in store for you," Sirius said as he put a pot of water on the stove. He couldn't help stop the smile that appeared on his face. He and William had come a long way in the past months. He still wasn't quite sure where they stood or how to characterize their relationship. The best he could say was that it was somewhere between father and friend. He didn't fit into either category as far as William was concerned, but the bitterness had diminished a bit.   
  
"I think we can handle just about anything that comes our way," William said as he grabbed a couple of mugs, "we're not completely defenseless you know."  
  
Sirius' grin broadened, "not quite everything. There are some things you boys are far from being able to handle."   
  
"Like what?" Kamen asked.   
  
"Women."   
  
"Professor Black... Sirius," Kamen walked around the kitchen table and draped his arm around Sirius' shoulders, "just between you and me, I know a few things about the fairer sex. I have quite a way with the ladies, twisted around my little finger they are."   
  
William snorted as he filled his mug with hot water from the stove, "he is quite the ladies man Sirius."   
  
"Oh, I'm not talking about conquests here boys. I'm talking about mothers. Specifically mothers who have already decided to go shopping for your flat."  
  
"No!" the boys looked at each other in horror.   
  
"Oh yes," Sirius was thoroughly enjoying the looks of horror on the boys' faces, "they have been shopping. Sheets, towels, curtains, a few pieces of furniture, cleaning supplies..."  
  
"Dear Merlin... they're trying to make our lives miserable," Kamen muttered.   
  
"It gets better."   
  
"Please don't say that," William pleaded.  
  
Sirius filled his own mug and sat down at the table, "I saw some of the stuff they bought." He gave them both an amused look before turning his full attention to the mug in front of him, "how do you feel about pastel sheets and towels with these absolutely adorable dragons embroidered on them?"   
  
"Please say you're joking," Kamen looked desperate.   
  
"Sorry boys, apparently they're ready to let you move out, but are not convinced that you can take care of yourselves." Sirius looked at their shell-shocked expressions and would have laughed if they didn't look so miserable. He stood up, "well, I'll leave you two to think about decorating options, wouldn't want to pick out any furniture that will clash with your daisy yellow and summer green sheets, would you?"   
  
"Think we could use the sheets to hang ourselves?" William asked hopefully.   
  
"No... they'd probably be upset, would think we ruined them," Kamen replied glumly.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Sirius came back and set a shopping bag on the table, "consider yourselves lucky that I'm such a sympathetic and understanding guy... and don't tell your mothers." He turned and walked back out of the room.   
  
Kamen gave William a questioning look, but all William did was shrug his shoulders. He was in the dark on this one too.   
  
"Well, I suppose we should open it," William took the bag and peered inside. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.   
  
"What is it?" Kamen asked.   
  
"Sheets and towels. Plain white sheets and towels. I don't think I can hate Sirius after this, he's just become our savior."


	5. Chapter 5

Dierna greeted Stefan with a kiss the moment he was in the room, "I can't begin to describe how good it feels to see you, and it's the same every time. After all that has happened..."   
  
"I assure you, the feeling is quite mutual," Stefan took her hand in his.   
  
"How long has it been since we've had a real date?"   
  
Stefan squeezed her hand, "too long, way too long. I'm not even sure I know what to do with you anymore."   
  
"I have a few suggestions," Dierna replied brazenly. She didn't miss the way he frowned at that comment, "what?"   
  
"It's nothing."   
  
"Stefan, what is it?" the last thing she wanted right now was an argument, but she wasn't going anywhere until she got an answer.   
  
Stefan mentally shook himself before giving Dierna a smile, "it's nothing really, we'll discuss it tonight."   
  
Dierna was not happy with that response. But it didn't look like she was going to get any better, at least for the moment.   
  
"I promised your mother I would have you home early, we should get going."   
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, "don't worry about my curfew, I'm sure I can talk my way out of it."   
  
"Sorry, but I'm going to have you home on time whether you like it or not." He held the door for her as they headed out, "while I don't doubt your ability to argue the fuzz off a peach, I think it would be best for the safety of my own life to get you home in a timely manner."   
  
It was Dierna's turn to frown at him.   
  
Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked down the road, "I love you very much Dierna, but..." he felt Dierna tense next to him, "but, I've had a lot of time to think over the last few months. I've realized that we have a lot of issues to work through."   
  
"What exactly are you saying Stefan?" Dierna mentally cursed herself for how high pitched her voice sounded.   
  
Stefan could have kicked himself. He stopped walking and with a hand on Dierna's arm turned her to face him, "I don't know what you're thinking, but you have nothing to worry about. I just meant that we've been separated for nearly a year and for part of that time you thought I was dead. And, it doesn't help that I know the time I spent locked up in Malfoy's dungeon hasn't left me unchanged. I'm sorry if I started badly, I didn't want to scare you. What I meant to say was that we have a lot of catching up to do and a lot of things to talk about before I give you your engagement ring back."   
  
"You still want to marry me?"   
  
"Sweet Circe, yes. But I'm also going to be sensible about this. I want to take you away and marry you tonight, but if I did that your father would never forgive either of us. We both need to be patient."   
  
"I was afraid you had changed your mind."   
  
"I would never do that, I love you far too much to turn back now. But I do realize that you have another year of school left."   
  
"I am of age you know..."  
  
"Um-hmmm... that doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of that."   
  
"You're too damn sensible sometimes MacNeill."   
  
"And you spend far too little time thinking about the consequences of your actions."   
  
Dierna snorted, "don't you start telling me what to do, I get that enough from my parents."   
  
"But you don't listen to them, and someone has to keep you in line. It might as well be me."   
  
Dierna tried to elbow him, but Stefan twisted out of the way. She settled for pinching him and then took off running before he could retaliate. But she didn't make it very far. Before she had gone more than twenty feet down the road Stefan grabbed her from behind and swung her around so that she was facing him.   
  
"Are you trying to bait me?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her.   
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"You're a brat."   
  
"You like it."   
  
"Do you think we can continue on to dinner like two civilized adults? I did make reservations..."  
  
Dierna brushed a kiss across his cheek, "does that mean I have to behave myself?"   
  
He wrapped his arm back around her waist, "if you want dessert it does."

* * *

"Alright I know you're hiding in here," Sirius said as he walked into the living room. Kamen and Olivia had left a short while ago. He was now feeling very pleased with himself over how excited the boys had been by the few purchases he had made for them.   
  
"Now where are you?" He tried to ignore the tell tale giggles coming from behind the sofa. "Behind the curtains? No... Maybe under this pillow? Guess I was wrong again."   
  
"Well, I guess I'm just going to give up, I don't know where Willow could be hiding." He sank down to the floor and laid down, his arms pillowing his head, "I guess I'll just lay here for awhile and rest my eyes, I need to get my strength back before I start searching again."   
  
He closed his eyes and waited. He didn't have to wait long. There were a few more giggles before a flying weight pounced on his stomach. "Oof..." Sirius winced a bit as he opened his eyes, "what are you trying to do to me kidlet?"   
  
"I captured you, you're my prisoner," Willow declared.   
  
"You think so? I beg to differ," he grabbed her and held her down with one hand while he tickled her with the other. "I think you're at my mercy now princess," he said as she shrieked with laughter.   
  
"I swear, it's like I have three children instead of two," Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched from the doorway.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said as he scooped Willow up into his arms.   
  
"I'm sure you don't," Elizabeth gave him an exasperated look. "I think it's getting to be someone's bedtime."   
  
"Really? I'm not at all tired," Sirius replied as he tried to keep Willow, who was climbing him like a tree, from falling.   
  
"Very funny. Perhaps since you got her so wound up you would like to put her to bed?"   
  
"She's not wound up, just energetic."   
  
"Are you putting her to bed or do I have to?"   
  
"I suppose I can," Sirius gave a long suffering sigh, "What do you think princess, are you ready for bed?"   
  
"No."

"Of course... your favorite word, I should have known," Sirius tossed her over his shoulder, "I think its bedtime anyways, whether you want to go or not."   
  
"Very good Sirius," Elizabeth gave him a cheeky smile, "you actually stood up to her. You're getting much better at not letting her control you."   
  
"It's a good thing I'm so fond of you woman, I don't usually stand for that sort of attack on my personal character. If you really wanted to make it up to me you'd come upstairs and help me get this munchkin into bed."   
  
"It's a good thing I'm so fond of you, after calling me 'woman' I'm not usually inclined to give aid to those in need."   
  
Sirius was still smiling when he came back downstairs a half hour later. The simple act of putting a child to bed and reading a story to her could all but make him forget about the horror his life had been during his years in Azkaban and the way the war had torn everything apart. Family was quickly becoming the one constant in his life, and he loved it.   
  
"Did I thank you for the sheets yet?"   
  
"Several times," Sirius replied as he poured himself a drink.   
  
"Just so you know," William stood up and paced across the room, "I appreciate the gesture, but you're still not my favorite person. If you were trying to get on my good side..."  
  
Sirius held up a hand, "I was just putting myself in your shoes and imagining the horror of pastel sheets."   
  
William nodded slowly, "I do appreciate it."   
  
"And I'm glad we're able to have a conversation without you trying to tear my head off."   
  
William snorted, "That's only because of my mother."   
  
"Did she tell you to start being nice?"   
  
"No," William looked at his step-father seriously, "I haven't seen her this happy since before Da died. She was miserable until she found you. What she saw in you, I don't know, but you've made her happy again. And, Willow deserves to have a father, she doesn't remember her own. For their sakes, I'm glad you're here."   
  
"What about you?"   
  
William shrugged, "I could care less whether you were here or not, I don't need a new father and I don't need you to be my friend."   
  
"That's where you're wrong," Sirius smiled a bit weakly, "these are dark times, and you can never have too many friends when things get rough."   
  
"True..."  
  
"Although you seem to have made some friends on your own... how is the Brotherhood treating you?"  
  
"I know you don't like them..."  
  
"You're right there..."  
  
"But, Dumbledore supported them, so they can't be all bad."   
  
"I think that's your way of saying you're not too sure about them yourself."   
  
William shrugged again, "I can't say that I agree with everything they have done or asked me to do. But their cause is just. They want to see Voldemort defeated."  
  
"If you are so intent on seeing Voldemort brought down, I would rather you joined the Order of the Phoenix than stay with this Brotherhood."   
  
"Why? So you can keep an eye on me?"   
  
"Partly," Sirius' look was grim, "but also I trust the leadership of the Order."   
  
"Sorry, but I'm fine where I am. Besides, we're going to need all the allies we can get before this is over. I think it's good that I stay with the Brotherhood; they might be willing to work with the Order. Have we made any other plans for alliances?"   
  
"Between you and me, Minerva is hoping that our people get to Midgard before Voldemort's do."   
  
"Who exactly are we going to ally with there...? I would think that Voldemort would try to ally himself with the giants, are we going to do the same?"   
  
"I'm not really sure, apparently Remus' priestess has a few connections there that might be willing to help us." Sirius couldn't help but laugh at William's contemplative look, "what are you trying to figure out?"   
  
"I'm trying to remember what we learned about the magical groups from the North in Binns' class... and hoping that they're somehow related to the Veela."

* * *

"Mum, can we talk?"   
  
"Of course darling, come in and sit down."   
  
Dierna crawled up on her parents' bed and sat down cross legged across from her mother, "you don't think Dad will interrupt, do you?"   
  
"I take it this isn't a conversation you want him to be a part of," Morgan said as she laid her book aside.   
  
Dierna blushed, "I would rather he didn't hear anything about it."   
  
"Well now, I'm very curious to hear what this is all about."   
  
Dierna sighed, "It's about some stuff that Stefan and I talked about tonight. Well... he did most of the talking, and it wasn't all very... flattering."   
  
Morgan tried to read her daughter's face to see where this was going, but she was still very much in the dark.   
  
Dierna sighed, "I basically... propositioned... him tonight." She looked down at her hands, "I told him after all that had happened, after almost losing him, I was tired of waiting. That I wanted us to..."   
  
"What did he say to this?"   
  
Dierna blushed darker, "I basically got a lecture. He told me in no uncertain terms that he would not sleep with me."   
  
Morgan's eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything.   
  
"I asked him if it was because he was afraid Dad really would kill him, but he said it was because he didn't want me to do anything I'd regret and he loved me too much to do that to me."   
  
"I'd have to say that you have found yourself an amazing man. Not that I am at all pleased to hear about the position you put him in, but he handled it incredibly well."   
  
"I feel so guilty now, but I don't know if it's because of what I asked of him, or because of how he responded."   
  
Morgan was quiet for a long moment as she thought about what to tell her daughter. She finally spoke, very slowly, "I'm glad that you feel guilty, because, not only are you too young to make a decision like that, you put Stefan in an incredibly awkward position. Besides that, I know that you've brought this topic up with him before and he has refused. It makes me seriously question your set of morals."   
  
"I... I'm sorry Mum, I just..."   
  
"Wasn't thinking?"   
  
Dierna nodded.   
  
"It seems you use that excuse an awful lot. Perhaps if you did think more things through you would not find yourself in positions such as this."   
  
"I think I feel even worse now."   
  
"Then I hope that you learn from this. A large part of relationships is respect. Stefan has made a decision, and I think you need to respect that. Especially since his decision in this matter is the better one."   
  
Dierna sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap, "why do I feel so much worse after talking this over with you than I would have if Dad had yelled at me?"   
  
Morgan gave her daughter a slight smile, "maybe because I do not look for fault the way your father does."  
  
"I really do want you to be proud of me Mum, I hate having to tell you stuff like this."   
  
"And I am proud of you; I just want you to make wise decisions."   
  
"Is there room for a third?" Serena asked from the doorway.   
  
Morgan looked at Dierna, "is this conversation done for now?"   
  
Dierna nodded in confirmation.   
  
"Of course darling, come in," Morgan patted the bed next to her and suppressed a sigh when Serena sprang onto the bed. "And what do you want?"   
  
"I'm hiding."   
  
"Oh no... do I even want to know?"   
  
Serena grinned wickedly as she pushed her straight black hair out of her eyes, "I... borrowed... a couple of things from Kamen. He realized they were gone and I decided it was time to make myself scarce."   
  
"What did you take?" Dierna asked as she stole one of her mother's pillows and made herself more comfortable.   
  
"Some decorations he acquired for his flat."  
  
"Let me guess," Dierna cocked her head to the side as she thought, "large posters of naked women?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Those tiki statues he was talking about buying the other day?" Morgan suggested.   
  
"Even better," Serena smiled smugly, "since you'll _never _guess I suppose I'll tell you. He lifted a couple of Gryffindor banners from the school, he's going to hang them on his walls."   
  
"Don't tell me this," Morgan clamped her hands over her ears, "I don't want to know that he's been stealing stuff from the school."   
  
Both of the girls started giggling. "Do you honestly think that's the first thing he's taken from the school?" Dierna asked as she tried to catch her breath.   
  
"Something else I'm sure I don't want to hear about..." Morgan said as she shook her head. "He's graduated, I'm going to try and put that all behind me."   
  
"Don't worry Mum, we'll still be around for another year to cause all sorts of trouble at school," Serena assured her, "you won't even have time to think about all the stunts Kamen pulled, I'm sure we can more than make up for them."   
  
"That is not what I need to hear," Morgan leveled her daughters with the best impression of her husband's stern look she could muster, "you have your NEWTs to be thinking about. You should not have enough free time to plan anything that your father will make you regret doing."   
  
"Mum," Dierna pulled a comical face, "after all the stories we've heard about your days in Gryffindor... you have no right to tell us to behave ourselves." She punctuated her statement by swinging her stolen pillow at her mother, who retaliated. Soon pillows were flying as mother and daughters pelted each other with the remaining pillows.   
  
"Are you holding a convention in here?"   
  
"Yes," the three girls replied together. They dropped their pillows simultaneously, and all looked just the slightest bit guilty over being caught in the midst of a pillow fight.   
  
"You two, out of here and to bed," Severus told his daughters.   
  
"Do I have to go to bed too?" Morgan asked cheekily as their daughters left.  
  
"I might just have other plans for you. Provided my pillows are returned to their proper place of course."   
  
"Spoil sport. You have no reason to be so uptight over a little fun with pillows."

"They are for sleeping on, not for play."   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "honestly Sev, there are times when you are no fun at all," she playfully tossed a pillow at him.   
  
Severus slowly shook his head at her as he caught the pillow and placed it back on the bed. He sat down on the mattress and looked at the woman he loved for several long moments. At night his thoughts started to wander to darker topics, like now... he tried to shake them off as he settled himself against the headboard.  
  
"Sickle for your thoughts?" Morgan asked as she cuddled up next to her husband.   
  
"Your rate has gone up, it used to be a knut."   
  
"Your thoughts are worth more."   
  
Severus kissed the top of his wife's head, "nothing that concerns you, just a bit of my own madness come back to haunt me."   
  
"I think I can chase the shadows away," Morgan looked up at him, concern and yearning clearly written on her face."   
  
Severus started to tell her that he just wanted to sleep, but stopped himself, "I suppose it won't hurt to try," he said instead as he lowered his head to kiss her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did they wear you out?" Kalliope asked as she slid into bed next to Remus.   
  
"I don't think I can move."   
  
"Poor thing, you'll probably be sore for days."   
  
"Probably? I _know_ I'll be feeling this for at least a week. And I'm supposed to join them again tomorrow..."  
  
"Better get your rest then, you don't want to try and defend yourself, even in a mock fight, against Cadmus' men if you're not well rested."   
  
"Well... now that you mention it... I suppose I'm not as tired as I thought I was," Remus moved to wrap his arms around Kalliope, but instantly stopped, hissing in pain as his sore muscles protested.   
  
Kalliope laughed out loud, "Oh Remus, I don't think we'll be doing that tonight. It would probably kill you."   
  
"That's not funny. You keep sending me out with those men and all we're ever going to do in this bed is sleep."   
  
Kalliope only laughed harder. One look at Remus' forlorn face sent her over the edge. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears streamed down her face. "I'm... sorry..." she finally gasped out, "poor dear... just think, a few more weeks of this and you won't be so sore and tired by the time the men send you back to me."   
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying this."   
  
"I thought I was supposed to be the one who got all hormonal and irrational... you're infringing on my pregnancy rights wizard."   
  
Remus glared at her.   
  
Kalliope smiled at him, "I am rather enjoying myself at your expense, but I sense you don't like it. Will you forgive me if I rub your back?"   
  
"It's going to take more than that; you've already dug yourself into quite a hole. I think nothing less than a full body massage will do it now."   
  
Kalliope rolled her eyes, "the things I do for you wizard..."

* * *

Stefan stood before the gathered Order members several hours before the sun was due to rise. He was a bit nervous about this report, the head minister, the real head minister, Arthur Weasley, had even come out of his forced exile to hear this report. But, outwardly, Stefan looked calm and collected.  
  
"It is regrettable that you are able to stand before us for this at all, but it may be our only way to find out how things are on the inside of Voldemort's forces," Minerva began without preamble, "we have gone over the report you filed thoroughly, but we still have a few questions."   
  
"I will answer the best I can," Stefan replied, "but as they were, unfortunately, fully aware of my status as a spy I was not let into the most inner circles. And the rest of my time with his forces was spent in a cell."   
  
"Circumstances that we are aware of," Minerva assured him, "but we need to know more. We are currently fighting a losing battle, our only hope of stemming the tide is to know what he may have planned."   
  
Stefan nodded, well aware of all the eyes scrutinizing him, "you are already aware of his decision to send envoys to the northern countries," he confirmed, "that was spoken of some in my presence. There are plans to go to Jutunheim and Muspelheim in hopes of recruiting the giants. There were also plans concerning Svartalfheim, I believe Malfoy had hopes of bringing the dark elves to his side."   
  
"I don't believe that will happen," Sirius interrupted, "there are already envoys headed to Alfheim on our behalf. I've heard rumor that if the followers of Freyr join us, their cousins, the Svartalfar, will join us too."   
  
"But can they be trusted?" a witch asked from the other side of the room.   
  
Sirius nodded, "as far as I know, yes."   
  
"We shall have to do a great deal of trusting in the days to come if we wish to keep Voldemort from gaining more power," Minerva said sternly as she looked over her spectacles at the member who had raised the question, "and that will involve looking outside of the wizarding community."   
  
"How far outside of the wizarding community?" Ron Weasley asked from his position against the wall. Years spent working as an auror meant that he always had a wall at his back when possible. He didn't want anyone sneaking around behind him. Even in the safety of Order headquarters old habits died hard.   
  
"As far as necessary Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, turning her gaze on him. "We will not go down without a fight, no matter who we must ally ourselves with."   
  
"Kalliope's temple has firmly allied themselves with us," Sirius spoke up again, "Remus will be back and forth to tell us of further plans as he learns of them. But he told me before he left that from there he should be able to make quite a few alliances on our behalf."   
  
"What other allies will come from Greece?" another member asked.   
  
"The Seirênês for one. About as harmless as veela to look at, but once they've lured in their enemy they will drive them mad. Possibly several of the families of nymphs..."

"How much use will nymphs be? I thought they were fairly harmless," Neville Longbottom entered the conversation from his seat by the door.   
  
"I've heard they fight dirty," Sirius replied with a lopsided grin, "I've also been assured that they will be more than a match for any death eater who stumbles upon them."   
  
"If all of them come in on our side we should have no problem defeating Voldemort!" One of the younger members proclaimed.  
  
"I think not."   
  
All heads craned towards the back of the room to see who had spoken. Minerva's lips formed into a tight line and several members stood, hands going to their wands.   
  
"He is on our side, anyone who raises a wand against him goes through me first," Severus said darkly. He watched menacingly as the members who had risen put their wands away and sat back down.   
  
"Thank you Severus," Eric said as he made his way to the front of the room, leaning heavily on his cane. "Yes, we should be able to mass a large number of allies for ourselves, but so will Voldemort. His messengers, as we speak, are gathering with the followers of Seth. They alone are a force to be reckoned with. Combined with the forces Voldemort already has... the situation starts to look hopeless."   
  
"How do we know he's giving us real information? He could be misleading us. Voldemort is his nephew!"   
  
"That is enough Mr. Weasley!" Severus stood up and made his way over to the auror, glowering, "Eric is on our side, he has already lost more than you can imagine thanks to Voldemort, I assure you that he will not betray us."   
  
"I never thought I would see my husband stand up for Eric this way..." Morgan muttered to Sirius.   
  
"War makes us do crazy things I suppose," he whispered back.  
  
"... if you are done accusing members of the Order of treason?"   
  
Ron glared at his former potions master, "I have the safety of my family to be concerned about, it's not a crime to be cautious."   
  
"We will not win this war by being cautious. We will win it by taking chances, it is our only hope," Severus spat back.   
  
"I have no desire to lose more lives than necessary, and my training has taught me that caution..."  
  
"Training counts for nothing in the real world Weasley! If you want to survive you will do whatever is necessary..."  
  
"A very Slytherin sentiment, that."   
  
"Perhaps that is a good think Weasley, I don't see your Gryffindor bravery getting you anywhere. You are the one speaking of caution..." Severus spoke in a low voice that carried across the room. He smirked in satisfaction as Ron realized that he would not win this argument.   
  
"If you are quite done?" Minerva tried to regain order, "we will get no where if we start fighting amongst ourselves. We must remain united if we are to succeed."   
  
"I am quite agreed," Eric said as he sank into a chair and pulled out a pipe, "is there anyone who objects if I indulge? No... good." He took his time lighting the pipe before settling back to get more comfortable. "Now... where was I before all the commotion.... Ah yes... the followers of Seth. We will be facing a three front war my friends. The giants from the north, the death eaters here at home, and the gods only know what from the south. There is no way of telling what creatures from along the Nile will ally themselves with Voldemort. We must try to find out what we can. Perhaps with a bit of help from those of us currently living in the location," he nodded at Arthur Weasley.   
  
"I will do my best to find out what I can," Arthur replied, "it's amazing what one can find out if you just pay attention while in the marketplace. Although that does raise another question. Should we inform the muggle authorities about the danger their own people are in?"   
  
There were a few good natured smiles from members at the question. Everyone was well aware of Arthur's affinity with anything and everything muggle.   
  
"I think not," Severus said, "it would be too hard to explain and there would be nothing they could do to protect themselves against Voldemort anyways. All it would do is create panic, and that would most certainly not help."   
  
"I agree," Minerva said, "are there any who think we should inform them. No? Then for the time being we will not. Although we may have to eventually."   
  
There was a general agreement from everyone on that decision, for which Minerva was grateful. The further this whole thing went the less everyone agreed. It was not what they needed. Now, more than ever, they needed to be unified. Their cause, and existence as they knew it, depended on unity. They could not afford to fall apart now.   
  
"Perhaps we had best get back to the original purpose of this meeting," Severus suggested.   
  
"Of course," Minerva nodded, "Mr. MacNeill, any other news on possible alliances?"   
  
Stefan shook his head, "nothing I can think of, I only remember them ever discussing the giants. I had no knowledge of this possible alliance with forces from Egypt."   
  
"Then we best move on to other topics. What do you know of the forces?"   
  
Stefan answered all of the questions thrown at him as carefully and as completely as he could. He hoped that what he knew would be helpful. He also hoped that once this was over with he could return to his real job.   
  
He answered questions about numbers, possibly places for the location of headquarters, the enemies' ability to move around, their system of relaying messages, and anything else imaginable."   
  
"There is one other thing I am curious about Mr. MacNeill," Minerva looked at him over her spectacles, her gaze piercing, "you mentioned in your report that there was another prisoner being kept with you, but you failed to divulge their identity or affiliation."   
  
Stefan locked eyes, unflinchingly, with McGonagall, "I had my reasons for that. My fellow prisoner knew nothing else that would have been valuable to our cause, and he can no longer offer any aid or threat to either side."   
  
"Then surely you can provide us with their name."   
  
Stefan shook his head, "it is a rather personal matter, one that I would rather discuss solely with the family of the person involved. I am asking that you trust my judgment on this."   
  
Minerva continued to look at him sternly, "very well. If that is it, then I believe this meeting is done. You will all be kept informed of how things stand."   
  
As the meeting broke up and the members headed on their various ways Stefan made his way to Arthur Weasley's side, "sir, if I could have a moment of your time?" P  
  
"Of course," Arthur smiled at the young member of the Order, "quite a time you had up there fending off all our questions, but its much appreciated."   
  
"Thank you sir. I was actually hoping to talk to you about something rather personal. The man I was imprisoned with... was your son, Percy."   
  
Arthur immediately tensed, "I do not wish to speak of him."   
  
"Please sir, hear me out." Stefan laid a hand on the head minister's arm, "Percy asked me to deliver a message to you. Yes, he betrayed you at one point, but he tried to come back over to our side, he wanted to help the Order."   
  
"Then why didn't he come back?"   
  
"Voldemort found out. Percy was imprisoned for nearly twenty years. They fed him just enough to keep him alive and kept him locked up so that he could not return. He wanted you to know that he tried to come back. He realized too late that he had joined the wrong side. He asked me to tell you that he still loved you all very much, and was sorry for the decisions he had made."  
  
"Thank you, for relaying his message. We thought... we have been left believing these many years that he was still on their side and was hiding somewhere within their forces."   
  
"I am more than happy to deliver the message; I only wish I could offer more. If it weren't for Percy... we rather enjoyed each others company during our imprisonment."   
  
"What... what happened to...?"  
  
Stefan lowered his head, "he was sacrificed in the rites to bring Voldemort back. I'm sorry."  
  
Tears filled Arthur's eyes, "I'm just glad he didn't die hating his family."


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
"Don' wanna get up... too early..."  
  
"Come on Kamen, out of bed mate. If I am up this early you have to be too."   
  
"No..." Kamen buried his head under his pillow and tried to hide from whatever miscreant was trying to draw him out of sleep. Mornings were the antithesis of his very nature.   
  
"I'm not in the mood to deal with this," William yanked the covers completely off of his friend.   
  
"Oiy! What you playing at mate? I could have been completely starkers under there for all you know."   
  
"It was a risk I was willing to take," William dropped the armful of blankets on the floor, "let's go, we have flats to look at."   
  
"Fine... I'm up... now get the bloody hell out of my room so I can put some clothes on..." Kamen rolled out of bed and blinked, squinting against the harsh morning light.   
  
"I really don't want to watch you change anyways," William said as he left the room.   
  
Ten minutes later Kamen came down the stairs, trying very hard not to trip over his own feet, as he was not quite feeling awake yet. He headed straight for the kitchen, hoping that a cup of coffee would get him moving.   
  
"Here," William pressed a steaming mug into his hand the minute Kamen crossed the threshold into the kitchen. "I thought you would be wanting this."   
  
Kamen gave him a half hearted salute as he sat down and took the first burning sip, "this better not be decaf," he warned."   
  
"How should I know? It's whatever your parents have lying around here. And speaking of parents..." William rushed to the kitchen door as it opened and lifted Morgan bodily from the floor, "I think this one is sad that she won't get to see me in class next year."   
  
"I'll cry into my pillow every night," Morgan said dryly, "and I do enjoy keeping both my feet on the floor."   
  
"Kindly put my wife down Mr. Darcy," Severus said in chilly tones. Although he did admire the way his wife was handling herself. Laughing and joking with the boys as they flattered her... she had so much vitality. Her vivacious spirit was something he had come to love about her.

Sirius glanced at his watch and then back up at the boys who were trying to outdo each other in their attempts to simultaneously tease and cajole Morgan. "I have a feeling its going to be a very long day..." he muttered. "Alright boys," he rubbed his hands together, "we better get going if we're going to find you a place to live. I made appointments for us to meet with some people who are interesting in renting and we don't want to make them wait."   
  
"Yes, please get on your way and out of here," Severus encouraged them.   
  
"Trying to make me move out faster?" Kamen shook his head, "that is no way to treat your favorite son Dad."   
  
"You may be my only son but that does not automatically make you my favorite son," Severus arched an eyebrow, "in fact, you're quickly headed on your way to being the least favorite."   
  
"Then I best leave while I'm still ahead. Mum, I'd ask you to start packing for me, but there are some things in my room I'd rather you did see. But please feel free to set aside any furniture you want me to have."   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "you my dear son, suffer from illusions of grandeur."   
  
"I assure you, they are not illusions," Kamen bent to kiss his mother's cheek, "I'll be back later, hopefully to move my stuff out. Feel free to start missing me."   
  
"Alright, let's get moving," Sirius ushered the boys outside, "shall we try the place in Diagon Alley first?"

"Sure," William grinned, "I like the idea of living there, it's a good distance from the prying eyes of parents."   
  
"Um-hmmm... and how far away do you want to be from those 'prying eyes' when the rent comes due?" Sirius asked.   
  
"He has a point mate," Kamen conceded.   
  
William shrugged, "at this point I just want a place of our own, anywhere. I can't stand living at home any longer."   
  
"I'm still here you know," Sirius reminded him before they all apparated to Diagon Alley in front of Gringotts. "Now, its on a side street this way," Sirius started leading the way down the main street past Madame Malkin's and Flourish and Blotts. "Here it is, number 17."   
  
Three places and several hours later the boys were starting to feel more than a bit discouraged. One place had been far too small, one way out of the budget, they had been fine with the third, but Sirius had taken one look at its deteriorated condition and the rather seedy looking landlord and had said no.   
  
"I think we were doomed before we set out," Kamen said glumly.   
  
"I know... doomed to live at home forever," William added.   
  
"Stop feeling so sorry for yourselves, we still have one place left to check out," Sirius said looking at the notes he had with him.   
  
"Where is it?"   
  
"Hogsmeade."   
  
"That wouldn't be hateful," Kamen said, "with all the rebuilding they're doing Hogsmeade should have a night life again in no time."   
  
"Excellent."   
  
"The quality of the night life is not what you should be basing this decision on," Sirius reminded the boys.   
  
Kamen shook his head, "I think that you've forgotten what its like to be young and out on your own. You're starting to sound like a parent."   
  
Sirius smiled, "well I suppose that's because I am a parent now."   
  
"That doesn't mean you have to act like it," Kamen countered, "we do not need a babysitter, we just wanted some friendly advice from someone who has been where we are before."   
  
"And I know you brought me because you didn't want to bring your mothers or Snape," Sirius shot back. "Since you've got me here I am going to feel free to offer my opinion where ever I feel it is needed, even if it is not wanted."   
  
"Why did your mother marry him?"   
  
William shrugged, "beats me."   
  
"Maybe she thought he would be good in bed?"   
  
"This is my mother we're talking about, please stop."   
  
Sirius shook his head as the banter continued, sometimes he swore it was like they were eight and not eighteen, or maybe there just wasn't that much difference... "This is it," he said leading them into a large ivy covered brick complex.   
  
"Wicked," Kamen stated as they stood in the entry way, "excellent decor."

"Gotta love a fountain," William said with a smirk gesturing at the marble fountain featuring a girl pouring water out of a jug.   
  
"I am not just a fountain, I have feelings you know!" The water stopped flowing as the stone girl stood upright and balanced the jug on her hip. She brought a hand up to adjust the kerchief tied over her head, "well! Stop gapping and show a bit of respect. You could start by introducing yourselves."   
  
"I'm William, and the one with the dim look on his face is Kamen."   
  
"I'd say you both look a bit dim to me," she set the jug down at her feet and used both hands to adjust the bodice that was supporting her rather ample bosom, "blasted thing never stays up the way I like it..."  
  
"Is it bad that something made of stone can be so..."  
  
"Provocative?" Kamen supplied.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"If you boys are done making a new friend would you like to see the flat that you came here for?" Sirius said.   
  
"Sure..." they boys replied, sending one last glance back at the fountain before the followed Sirius and the landlady up a flight of stairs.   
  
"This is it," Mrs. Figg said as she threw open the door.   
  
"They're certainly keeping you busy," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"I do what I can," Arabella replied in a whisper. "When the Order asked me to come here... how could I refuse? We all have to do our part. I may not be able to fight with magic, but between me and Anastasia this place should be as safe as we can make it."   
  
The boys had gone ahead into the flat and had already thoroughly explored it.   
  
"This is perfect!" William declared, "two bedrooms... I am not sharing with this git..."  
  
"A kitchen we'll never use... or clean..."  
  
"A spacious living room, perfect for entertaining the ladies..."  
  
"We'll take it," Kamen declared.   
  
"Wonderful!" Arabella declared, "You can move in anytime. Let's go downstairs, we'll get the papers signed and tell Anastasia. I'm sure she'll be thrilled!"

* * *

"Are we ready to decide something definite yet?"  
  
"I told you, I'll be happy with whatever you want."  
  
"I thought it was the women who got all excited about making the wedding plans?"  
  
Eva gave Zach an exasperated look, "Nein! There's so much stress and es ist so..." she through her hands in the air, "I just don't want to deal with this on top of everything else." She sighed, "I did not mean it in that way," she said after seeing the look on his face, "I'm just... tired." She sank down in a chair.  
  
Zach knelt in front of her, "I know you are, you've had a lot on your mind recently. Leave this to me, I'll figure something out. Actually, Alberto offered to help with wedding plans."  
  
Eva's eyes went wide, "I'm not sure if I trust Alberto to plan our wedding."  
  
"I don't either, but he promised he would behave himself and that he had... connections."  
  
Eva chewed on her bottom lip fretfully, "his connections worry me."  
  
"I thought you didn't care about the wedding itself as long as you got married," Zach teased.  
  
"Of course mein Schatz, that is what matters. It just terrifies me to think of what Alberto could potentially come up with."  
  
"What if I told you that me and Alberto have already planned everything out, would you trust me with that?"  
  
Eva smiled, "it depends on what you have planned."  
  
"What if it's a surprise?"  
  
"Are you going to keep asking me questions or give me a real answer?"  
  
Zach dropped a kiss on her cheek, "does it bother you?"  
  
Eva pulled away from him and put her hands on her hips, "du bist..."  
  
"Do you really want to say whatever you're planning on saying?"  
  
"I've been on my own for a long time Zach, I'm not used to giving up control like this."  
  
Zach wrapped his arms around her, "I'm just trying to give you one less thing to worry about. And I know you like to be in control, but you have to let me in. You've become a target, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. Now, I have a meeting to get to, can we end this conversation for now?"  
  
"Go... I'll be here waiting for you."  
  
Zach kissed her one last time before heading out. Not that he had far to go, both of them were staying at Hogwarts for the summer. He had to stay to keep an eye on the dragons, Eva simply didn't have any other place to go. It wasn't safe for her.  
  
He took the stairs two at a time as he headed up to the headmistress' office. Things were starting to come together. He only hoped that this was a good sign for the future.  
  
"Mr. O'Hara," Professor McGonagall greeted him at the door, I believe I may have come up with some answers to your questions."  
  
"And what questions do you have answers for?"  
  
"I believe I've solved the problem as to housing, and I believe I've devised a plan to keep Miss Bhaer occupied during the coming school year."  
  
"Excellent! Before I get all the details from you I have a little news of my own."  
  
"Alberto has unfortunately been called back to South America?" her face was stern, but her eyes betrayed her amusement.  
  
"Not exactly..."


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
"Anything interesting in the post love?" Morgan asked as she finished putting a few dishes away.   
  
"The Daily Prophet is, as ever, displaying its fantastic Ministry control and refusing to acknowledge how serious the situation with Voldemort is becoming, but that is to be expected."   
  
"What about your _Ars Alchemicae_ newsletter? That usually puts you in a better mood," she said as she turned around and leaned against the table.   
  
He shrugged, "the annual convention is at the end of the month. It's in Florence this year."   
  
"Who's the guest speaker this year?"   
  
"Ptolemy al-Rashid. I don't think I'll attend though."   
  
Morgan gave him a questioning look, it was not like her husband to miss an opportunity to meet with the other scholarly elite in his field. She assumed that whatever excuse he had it was covering any concerns he had about leaving her and the children at home.   
  
"I'm not speaking this year and I have no desire to go alone, and since one of us must stay home with the children..."  
  
Yep, there it was. She wasn't at all surprised.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"What is it Dierna?" Severus did nothing to curb the sharpness of his tone.   
  
"Could I go with you?"   
  
Severus dropped the letter he was holding and turned to face his daughter, "what did you say?"   
  
"I want to go with you. I've read al-Rashid's latest book on how the phases of the moon affect healing potions practically to pieces. I've heard that he's done new research on it, and if he's speaking he might discuss it... he's brilliant. Please take me with you."   
  
Severus looked to Morgan, but she only shrugged. This was a decision she was leaving up to him. But she silently hoped that he would take her. She wouldn't mind getting both of them out of the house for awhile. The conversations her husband and potions enamored daughter had were liable to drive her up the wall at times.   
  
"I'm not sure if now is the time to be leaving your mother and siblings alone, it is not safe."   
  
"They could go to Egypt for the week, Olivia hasn't met Viviane yet," Dierna suggested hopefully.   
  
Severus crossed his arms over his chest and thought for several moments. For the life of him he couldn't come up with a legitimate excuse. Besides, his daughter's enthusiasm was something he wanted to encourage.   
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Thank you!" Dierna threw her arms around her father, practically knocking both of them off their feet.   
  
Severus couldn't help thinking that he might come to regret this.

* * *

"What are you doing?"   
  
"Hiding."   
  
"And where are you supposed to be?"

"Helping Penelope tally the offerings."   
  
"So why are you hiding? That doesn't sound like too hateful a job," Remus sank down onto the rocky outcrop next to Sophia.   
  
She shrugged, "I used to enjoy it, but not as much anymore. I've seen what else there is..."  
  
"You want to go back to Hogwarts already?"   
  
She shrugged again.   
  
"You want to stay in the wizarding world," this time it wasn't a question.   
  
Sophia nodded, "this," she gestured with her hands towards the temple and the clusters of buildings that surround it, "isn't for me. I used to love the mystery of it all, I got a thrill whenever I entered the inner sanctuary, I longed for the robes of a priestess, but not any more."   
  
"How does Kalliope feel about this?"   
  
Sophia sighed, "I don't think she wants to talk about it. Basically I'm stuck here until you give her a daughter, until them I'm unofficially her heir."   
  
Remus looked out at the sea, he wasn't sure how or if he could give Sophia any reassurance. He wasn't familiar enough with temple law to be convinced that she could freely leave, and besides, he had no real authority here. Perhaps he should start to learn a bit more about his new home... "What makes the robes of a novice different than the robes of a priestess?"   
  
"Not a whole lot. For certain ceremonies we where white while the priestesses where red. But for day-to-day wear color isn't an important factor. The main differences are in details. Novices carry a plain bronze dagger and priestesses carry an engraved electrum one or a fancier inlaid bronze one. And a priestess knots her belt in a sacred knot, which is always positioned over the womb."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"The sacred knot is a symbol of fertility."   
  
"And all of this has lost its appeal to you?"   
  
Sophia nodded, "I feel guilty. All my life I have been trained to be a priestess, it is what is expected of me. I'm afraid I'm going to let everyone down, that they'll all be disappointed in me."   
  
"I would be very disappointed in you, if you did not do what your heart tells you is right."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really. And I'm sure Kalliope feels the same way. She wants you to be happy. And I wouldn't worry about her finding another heir. Maybe the child she's carrying will be a little girl who she can raise to be a priestess."   
  
"Thanks Remus. I wish you were my father instead of..." she stopped herself, she knew how close Sirius and Remus were.   
  
"I know you're not that fond of Sirius, but he's a good man. You should give him a chance."   
  
"Why? He was never there for me," she said bitterly.   
  
"Be fair. He never knew about you. If he had you would not have grown up here, he would have taken you away and been thrilled to raise you."   
  
"That doesn't mean I have to like him. I hate both him and my mother... especially my mother."   
  
"Why do you hate her so much?"   
  
"She abandoned me."   
  
Remus knew it went deeper than that. This was a society where daughters were valued above all else. Honestly, he couldn't think of a reason for Sophia to not hate her mother.   
  
Sophia decided it was probably a good time to change the subject, "which house do you think I'll be sorted into at school?"   
  
"You're as good as my daughter, Gryffindor of course."

"If she doesn't take care of her duties she won't live long enough to be sorted," Kalliope appeared behind them, hands on her hips.   
  
"I'm going, I'm going," Sophia said sulkily as she got up off the ground, "it's not like the offerings are going anywhere."   
  
"You keep up with the attitude and you can spend the rest of the afternoon scrubbing the sanctuary floor. I'm not joking," Kalliope continued when she saw her ward about to protest, "you are asked to do relatively little around here, but not even that gets done. You may not be taking vows but you are still subject to temple authority."  
  
"I said I was going."   
  
"Then go." She watched Sophia trudge back towards the temple, "I don't know what to do with her, ever since we came back she's been miserable," she sank down onto the ground next to Remus.   
  
"I have a feeling she's just missing the freedom she had at Hogwarts, she'll settle down."   
  
Kalliope sighed, "If I can't control her what am I going to do with this one?" she placed a hand over her abdomen.   
  
Remus smiled, "well that's easy to answer. Remember, Sophia is Sirius' daughter."   
  
"Your point?"  
  
He leaned in to kiss Kalliope, "you're carrying my child, she'll naturally be the perfect child." 

* * *

"You could just take your shirt off."   
  
"Or I could keep it on."   
  
"You look so hot though... I though you might be more comfortable with it off."   
  
Kamen rolled his eyes, "you say that every time I walk by here."   
  
Anastasia put her hands on her hips, "well I can't help it. It's the truth. I've been watching you move stuff in for a week now. And I've been watching the way your shirt clings to you when you start getting warm..."  
  
"Maybe if you decided to come down off your pedestal of superiority and help me..."  
  
"Hmpf... easy for you to say, your feet are not attached to said pedestal."   
  
"And it's such a loss to humanity, the world would be a better place if you could get off your fountain."   
  
"You're so full of yourself, no pity at all for how it feels for me to be stuck here. Not like I had any say in the matter... have you ever considered how hard it is to get off when you can't get off?"   
  
"Too much information."   
  
"Get used to it." Arabella said as she joined them, "you have to walk past her to get to your flat. You'll hear a lot of stuff you don't want to hear."   
  
"Why in the world do you put up with her?" Kamen couldn't help asking.   
  
Mrs. Figg shrugged, "she came with the place, and I didn't want to have to go through the hassle of having her removed."  
  
"I may be made of stone but that doesn't mean I don't know when you're talking about me."   
  
Mrs. Figg shook her head, "she's a cheeky thing, I can't believe the way the tenants put up with her."  
  
"I think it's her sweet personality," Kamen said with a smirk.   
  
Mrs. Figg snorted, "sweet personality my foot."   
  
"We talking about the qualities my darling brother does not possess?" Serena asked as she came bounding down the stairs. "My sweet, wonderful brother who left me to arrange his flat for him..." she let the sentence hang as she glared at Kamen.   
  
"I thought you girls liked that arranging and decorating stuff," Kamen looked confused as to what he had done wrong.   
  
"Not when its _your _place and you leave me to take care of it by myself!"   
  
"I know how to make it up to you, my sweet little sister," Kamen draped an arm around Serena's shoulders as they headed back up the stairs to his and William's flat. "William and me are going to hold a little party once we're settled in. I'll make sure you and Dierna are invited, and that Mum and Dad let you come."   
  
"This better be a good party."   
  
"One you won't forget... well... it actually might be the kind of party that you don't remember what you did come the following morning. But those are the best kind."   
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "when have you ever remembered a party you've been to?"   
  
"I resent that... I have been to parties when I have not passed out by the end of the night, and I remember them perfectly."   
  
"Name one."   
  
"That's not the point. Besides, you keep being a brat and you won't be invited to the next bash. However, it will have to wait a bit. William and I decided to wait until after our quidditch tryouts, hopefully we'll have something to celebrate."   
  
"What are you going to do if one of you doesn't make it, or if you're on different teams?"   
  
"We'll just have to make sure that something like that doesn't happen."


	9. Chapter 9

"Try to keep your pictures on the paper and off the table," Morgan said as she noticed another crayon line go off the paper. Nothing a quick cleaning spell wouldn't fix, but it currently looked like her kitchen table had seen better days.   
  
Olivia didn't respond, but continued to color, intent on her project.   
  
"What are you making?" Morgan asked as she joined her daughter at the table.   
  
"A picture."  
  
"Of what?"   
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Well then I suppose I'll just have to wait to see what it is."   
  
"Yep. I'll show you want it is when I'm done."   
  
"Well you can work on it for a little while longer, but it's almost bedtime."  
  
"Not before Kamen comes home, I have something to show him."   
  
"Serena is helping him finish moving his stuff in, they won't be back until late tonight. And Kamen might just decide to spend the night there." She noticed the instant pout that settled on Olivia's face. The little one had become very attached to Kamen, and it appeared that she was not going to take his moving out well.   
  
"But he has to come back," she whined.   
  
"He'll come back to visit," she reassured her daughter, _and he'll probably be back here to eat everyday too_ she added mentally.   
  
"That's not the same."   
  
"I know its not. But he's an adult now and he wants his own place."   
  
"I still don't want him to leave, he should stay here!"   
  
"I think that if you're going to be this obstinate it must be bedtime."   
  
"I don't want to go to bed, I'm not tired," Olivia threw down the red crayon she was holding and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"I truly hope that you were not arguing with your mother," Severus said as he joined them. He raised an eyebrow, "well?" he waited patiently for a response as Olivia continued to pout.   
  
"No sir."   
  
"Well it certainly sounded like it."   
  
"I wasn't!"   
  
Severus' brow lowered, "do not speak to me in that manner Olivia Cathleen."   
  
Severus and Morgan looked at each other in shock for a moment when Olivia hugged her knees to her chest and started crying. The feisty little girl had not seemed to be afraid of Severus for some time now, and it wasn't like her to start crying for no reason.   
  
"What's all this about?" Morgan asked gently as she tried to place a hand on the girl's forehead. The only thing she could think of right now was that perhaps her daughter wasn't feeling well. But Olivia pulled away, almost knocking herself off her chair in the process. Morgan tried again, and this time succeeded in wrapping her arms around her trembling daughter, who almost instant clung to her in a near death grip.   
  
Morgan leaned down awkwardly to hold her daughter, having no idea whatsoever as to what this was all about. "Sweetie," she gently stroked Olivia's hair, "is it ok if we go upstairs to your bedroom to talk about this, it will be a bit more comfortable than the kitchen."   
  
Olivia nodded her head as she continued to cry against Morgan's shoulder.   
  
Morgan sighed, she was so tired and had been hoping to just crawl into bed. But her daughter came before her own needs. Unable to easily detach the arms that were twined round her neck she tried to lift Olivia in her own arms. She had just settled the small girl on her hip when Severus took their daughter out of her arms.   
  
"She may be incredibly tiny for her age but she is still too big for you to carry," Severus scolded his wife, a look of disapproval clearly written on his face.   
  
Morgan didn't respond, she wasn't in the mood for an argument with her husband. Even if it was just because he was being protective of her. She decided instead to silently follow him upstairs as he held Olivia easily in his arms. She trailed them into the bedroom and sank down onto her daughter's bed as Severus passed Olivia back into her arms. "Now, let's see if we can sort this all out. What is it that has gotten you so upset tonight?"   
  
"Kamen can't leave," Olivia managed to get out through her tears.   
  
"And why is that?" Morgan asked softly, trying to make sense of this sudden breakdown.   
  
"Because people go away and they don't come back."   
  
Morgan looked to Severus, but it seemed obvious that he was not going to interfere. She mentally cursed him. He was more than ready to come in yelling but switch to something emotional and the git retreated. She sighed, "I promise, Kamen is just moving into his own flat, very close to here, he will come back to visit."   
  
"My mama and papa won't come back though."   
  
Morgan suddenly felt very drained. Olivia had adjusted so well and become so much a part of their family that it was easy to forget that she had watched as death eaters murdered her parents a few short months ago. "That was a terrible thing that happened," Morgan said slowly, "but it doesn't mean that anything will happen to Kamen. Or to the rest of this family." She could feel the disapproval of Severus' gaze without seeing it. She knew she was bending the truth, she had no assurance that their family would come through this unscathed, but Olivia didn't need to know everything. There were just some things she was not going to burden her seven year old daughter with.   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"I'm not going to make any promises over something I have relatively little control over," Morgan hugged her daughter close, "but I will promise you this, anyone who wants to harm this family will have to go through me first."  
  
"You won't let them hurt any of us."   
  
"Not as long as I have a breath left in my body," Morgan vowed, "now, are you feeling better about all of this."   
  
Olivia nodded mutely.   
  
"Do you understand that even though Kamen is moving out it doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen?"   
  
"Except for what the lack wit brings upon himself," Severus muttered under his breath. He noticed the sharp look Morgan shot in his direction, but chose to ignore it. He truly believed that Kamen would be back under his roof within a week, if he lasted that long out in the real world.   
  
"Why do people leave and not come back?" Olivia whispered.   
  
"That's a difficult question. I don't think I have an answer for you," Morgan rocked Olivia in her arms, "It doesn't seem fair, does it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And it hurts."   
  
"Why does it hurt so much?"   
  
"Because, it means that you have a big heart and know how to love." Morgan smiled gently, so much innocence had been lost due to Voldemort. It was comforting to know that there was still some left in the world. "I think we've done enough talking for one night. It is definitely bedtime."   
  
"Ok," Olivia threw her arms tightly around Morgan's neck and planted a kiss on her cheek.   
  
Morgan got her daughter changed into her nightgown, read her a story, and finished tucking her in. All while Severus stood to the side and looked on. With one final kiss, and a check to make sure the nightlight was on Morgan extinguished the rest of the lights and headed to her own room. Not particularly caring if her husband joined her or not.   
  


* * *

"I find that your lack of faith may be something more. Perhaps we have a traitor on our hands?"   
  
"No sir, I swear, I am completely loyal," the masked death eater groveled on his knees before Voldemort's throne.   
  
"I think not."   
  
"But it's true my lord! I would never think of betraying you, my loyalty is to you and you alone."   
  
"Oh, I know you claim loyalty, but it appears that you have a strong lack of trust in my plans. Did you or did you not tell one of your fellow members that you do not think my plan to purge the Ministry of all who are opposed to me will be attainable?"   
  
"My lord, I did not mean it."   
  
"I think you did. And I believe you have been punished for your lack of faith, yes?"   
  
"Yes my lord, I have been," the man cringed behind his mask as he remembered the feel of the crucio curse. He had been well punished for his slip.   
  
"However..." Voldemort smirked wickedly, "I'm not sure it was enough."   
  
"It was my lord, I swear!"   
  
"Then why do I still doubt you?"   
  
Macnair watched the proceedings quietly from his position slightly behind and to the side of the dark lord. He was very glad he was not in his colleague's position. It appeared that DePuma would be forced to suffer another lesson in loyalty. This time at the hands of the dark lord himself.   
  
"Well?" Voldemort ran deathly white tapered fingers over his wand in anticipation. His red eyes glowed with a frightening light as he watched the groveling form before him.   
  
"I would do anything to prove myself to you my lord! I only wish to be back in your good graces."   
  
Voldemort looked down at his wand and slowly raised it "_crucio_". He watched in satisfaction for several minutes as the death eater twisted and squirmed on the floor as he screamed in pain. Once he grew tired of the spectacle he released the spell, watching closely as the shaken man managed to raise himself to his knees.   
  
"Please my lord... is my debt repaid yet?"   
  
"Oh, I am quite sure of your loyalty," Voldemort watched as the man's shoulders relaxed. "However, I can't risk letting it happen again." He raised his wand once more "_Avada Kedavra_"   
  
"A wise decision my lord," Macnair said, "he might have turned again at any time."   
  
Voldemort showed no emotion, "have the body removed."   
  
"At once my lord," Macnair quickly gestured to several scrawny and dirty house elves along the wall and watched as they scurried forward to claim the slumped body of the masked death eater.   
  
"The spy that I have requested be placed at the school... has she been successful in gaining entry?"   
  
"Yes my lord. She will keep a close eye on Snape for us and will let us know the right time to strike."   
  
"And her _disguise_?"   
  
"She will not be recognized. In their search for allies the order is beginning to overlook figures that they should not trust. It will not be difficult."   
  


* * *

"You're awfully quiet," Severus commented some time later as he climbed into bed next to his wife.   
  
"And you were a fat lot of help while our daughter was sobbing her eyes out, thinking that because her parents were murdered the same thing will happen to Kamen and possibly the rest of the family!"   
  
"I saw no need to entangle myself in a situation that you were more than capable of handling by yourself."   
  
"You're a bloody bastard!"   
  
"That sort of language is very unbecoming."   
  
Morgan ground her teeth together in order to bite back another sharp retort. The man was insufferable!   
  
"Have I managed to render you silent yet?"   
  
Morgan didn't respond.   
  
"Not speaking to me now?"   
  
Still no response.   
  
"No matter, it is not as though I will be missing much. Conversation with you is..."  
  
Morgan threw back the covers. She was not going to sit there silently and take this when she could find quiet somewhere else. She swung her legs over the bed and started to get up. But her wrist was caught in an iron-like grip and she was pulled back down. "Let me go!" she demanded.   
  
"Not until I'm done talking with you."   
  
Morgan was bristling with anger. Usually she put up with husband's dark and sarcastic nature with fairly good grace. Tonight was not one of those times. "You can let me go now or I will hex off a certain part of your anatomy."   
  
Severus let go of her wrist and picked up her hand, gently running his thumb over the back of it. "I believe that, other than Lockhart, I am the only man that can infuriate you like this."   
  
Morgan sighed, in his own strange way her husband had just apologized. Or given as much of an apology as he was capable of.   
  
"You know I'm not an easy man, and you know that I am useless when it comes to dealing with a crying child."   
  
She was shocked, that was far more of an apology than she had been expecting. Her husband _never_ admitted to shortcomings. It had to be some sort of miracle.   
  
"Now, are you still intent on storming out of here?" his voice held a sharp sarcastic bite to it.   
  
Morgan, her hand still clutched in his, lay back down, "I suppose not."   
  
"Good, because it would have been lonely without you."   
  
Morgan rolled over so that she was on her side, her body curled next to her husband's, her head pillowed on his chest. "I wanted to tell Olivia that everything would be fine, that nothing would happen. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her what could very well turn into a lie. Should I have?"   
  
"I think what you told her was for the best. You made no promises, but reassured her."   
  
"Was it enough?"   
  
"It shall have to be."   
  
"You're still not being very helpful."   
  
"Maybe I can be helpful in other ways," he let his left hand do some exploring.   
  
Morgan batted at him, "that's not the sort of help I need right now."   
  
"Fine, I will refrain from helping then," his hand disappeared and Morgan found herself removed from her position lying half on top of him.   
  
"I was using you as a pillow," she glared at him accusingly as she propped herself up on her elbow.   
  
"Such is life."   
  
She gazed down at him and ran the fingers of her right hand through his hair. She smiled at the few strands of grey that had started to mark it at his temples, she thought it made him look distinguished, no matter how much he complained about it making him feel old.   
  
She moved her hand down to his shoulder and down the length of his arm, pausing slightly as her fingertips lightly brushed across the dark mark on his forearm. She noticed him cringe slightly at the contact with the mark, "it's amazing how something so simple can cause so much emotional pain still," she tried to read his expression, but the mask was back up, "it's not a part of who you are Severus." P  
  
"But it was, and if I should slip again..."  
  
"It no better reflects the generous, loving man I married than these," her fingers moved to the scattered scars across his torso. "I'm not worried about what the world sees, you're not the miserable bastard that you present yourself as. You are my husband, who I love deeply."   
  
"I think that you put too much faith in me."   
  
"I think you don't put enough in yourself."   
  
Severus reached out an arm and pulled his wife down on top of him, "if it weren't for you..."  
  
"You'd be very lonely in bed," Morgan cut in, a cheeky grin settling into place.   
  
"Imp."   
  
"Git."   
  
"Do you concede?"   
  
"Never."   
  
"I will not stop until you surrender," Severus warned.   
  
Morgan dipped her head and kissed her husband soundly as his arms snaked around her waist, "by all means go ahead and try. This is a challenge I have a feeling I'll enjoy."   



	10. Chapter 10

For Morgan, the day they were to take Nimue to Greece came all too soon. She had spent the early hours of the morning sobbing while Severus held her awkwardly, not sure how much comforting she needed. He had a vague idea this might be one of those times when she just needed to cry herself out.   
  
By the time Morgan was putting breakfast on the table she had managed to put up a fairly good front. There was a false sense of cheerfulness at the table as everyone ate. It was as though everyone was trying to pretend that nothing was going to happen. Morgan felt as though she were ready to fall apart again by the time Nimue went back upstairs to make sure she had all of her things together.

"Do you want me to take her?" Severus asked, not sure how much more his wife would be able to handle.   
  
"No."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Severus, I have to be the one to take her, I have to be the one to hand her over to the woman who will look out for her now. You can accompany us if you like, but I will be going."   
  
"It might be best, in that case, if I stay here."   
  
Morgan shot an accusing look at her husband, feeling as though he were abandoning her.   
  
Severus noticed the way he was being glared at, "I've heard whispers about plans to sneak out just to irritate me. And with all the death eater activity going on I think it best that I make sure none of our wayward children decide to try anything stupid."   
  
Morgan nodded slowly, trying her hardest not to cry again, "at least this will give me a chance to check up on Remus. I worry about him."   
  
"He's more than capable of taking care of himself."   
  
"I think you're still jealous of him."   
  
Severus scowled, "why would I be jealous of him."   
  
"Because he always paid such close attention to me."   
  
Severus' eyes narrowed, "that is another reason why I should remain here. If I accompany you and he has the audacity to lay so much as a hand on you I would end up with his blood on my hands."   
  
"How can we send her away Sev? She's the last of our natural children, she's so young..."  
  
"But she is strong."   
  
"That doesn't mean I'm ready to send her out on her own."   
  
"She will not be on her own," Severus tried to reassure her, "she will be with Remus and that priestess of his. You know Remus would never let anything happen to her." As much as he disliked bringing Remus into this, he knew it was true.   
  
"You're so good at being the rational one. I don't know how I'd be able to bear this without you by my side."   
  
"We will get through this, no matter how painful it is. It is not as though we have led easy lives up to this point."   
  
Morgan quickly brushed away the tears that were threatening to spill over as she heard the girls coming back down, "it's a good thing I was in Gryffindor," she informed her husband, "I'm going to need all the courage I can get."   
  
She watched as the other three girls and Kamen, who had stopped by on the pretense of stealing some food from the kitchen, said their goodbyes to Nimue. She noticed that they all retreated again after a short time. She almost wept again as she watched her husband say his own goodbye.   
  
Severus enfolded Nimue in a hug, for once not looking ill at ease with the display of affection. "Behave yourself at the temple. If I get one report that you have been giving Remus or Kalliope any trouble at all you will be coming straight to Hogwarts where I will personally oversee you in detention indefinitely."   
  
Nimue sniffled as she buried her face in his chest.   
  
"And be careful, do not take any unnecessary risks."   
  
"I promise, I'll be careful."   
  
Severus released his hold on her, as though he realized just how much emotion he had been showing, "you best be on your way."   
  
"I love you Dad," Nimue threw her arms around him one last time and squeezed fiercely.   
  
As Severus awkwardly dislodged himself from her grasp he couldn't help but notice the look his wife was giving him. He sighed in resignation. If he didn't do this he would be sleeping on the couch for longer than he cared to think about, "and I love you child. Now, we've wasted enough time. Goodbye."   
  
Nimue gave him a teary smile as she took Morgan's hand and they headed for the international floo station in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Meg was just putting lunch on the table when she heard the front door open and close. When this was followed by the sound of running feet and several squeals she decided it might be best to check and see if her husband needed rescuing.   
  
She smiled at the scene in the foyer. Cassandra was standing off to one side holding little Alan on her hip while Diana had managed to make her way up on Alberto's back and Bran and Branwen were literally trying to climb up Charlie's legs. She managed to make her way through the crowd so that she could give her husband a kiss.   
  
"It's a lucky man," Charlie said as he tried to remove the twins so that he could walk, "that gets such a big welcoming committee every time he comes home."   
  
"Play your cards right and I bet the wife will give you a private welcoming reception later while I entertain this motley crew," Alberto grinned wickedly as he made sure Diana was in no danger of toppling off his shoulders.   
  
"If you want to eat here you better watch it mister!" Meg threw the towel she was holding at Alberto as she scolded him.   
  
"I promise I'll behave. Will you feed me now?" Alberto gave Meg the most innocent look he could conjure.   
  
Meg rolled her eyes, "lunch is on the table, I _suppose_ you can join us," she managed to add a long suffering sigh on the end of it.  
  
"You don't sound too enthusiastic," Alberto shook his head sadly, "are you going to let her treat me this way mate?" he asked Charlie.   
  
Charlie flashed Alberto a lopsided grin as he tucked a twin under each arm, "she cooks, therefore she is in charge. I wouldn't fight it if I were you."   
  
"Please find him a wife so that he stops following you home," Meg said rather sharply as she attempted to shepherd the children into the kitchen.   
  
"Maybe I should bring flowers next time I come, try to win her over..." Alberto mused.   
  
"Trust me, its not you. She's been a bit... hormonal lately," Charlie said softly, not sure how close by his wife was.   
  
"Mum says she's not hormonal," Diana piped up, "she said it's because she's married to a git who doesn't have the decency to know when to keep his hands off of her."   
  
Alberto tried to suppress a chuckle as Charlie stared in shock at his seven year old daughter. "And where, precisely, did you here that?"   
  
"That's what she told Aunt Ginny when she was over for tea yesterday."   
  
"And were you part of the conversation?" Charlie asked, although he was pretty sure of what the answer would be.   
  
"No... I was supposed to be playing outside."   
  
Charlie raised an eyebrow as he looked at his daughter, who from her perch was at eye level with him, "and haven't we discussed your habit of listening in on other peoples' conversations before?"   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Are you three coming?" Meg asked as she reappeared at the entryway, "because if you take much longer you can just fend for yourselves."  
  
"We're coming," Charlie assured his wife, "and we," he turned back to Diana, "are going to discuss this further after lunch. Got it?"   
  
"Yeah," Diana held out her arms to her father and he scooped her off of Alberto's back and hugged her close for a moment before putting her back down so she could run ahead of them to the kitchen.   
  
"Have you told Meg about the plans for the school year yet?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You're going to have to tell her soon amigo, she won't be happy that you've held out on her for so long."   
  
"I'm more worried that she's going to be mad at me for making the arrangements without consulting her first."   
  
"So... either way she's going to be angry with you."   
  
"No, her hormonal self will be angry with me. If I pick my time carefully I will have nothing to worry about."   
  
Alberto laughed, "Good luck, you're going to need it. As quickly as her moods are changing lately you'll never know when you'll be safe."   
  
"Very true."   
  
"Now what is that stupid grin on your face all about?"   
  
Charlie's gaze feel on his wife as they entered the kitchen, "I was just thinking that she's worth all the hormones and so much more."   
  
Alberto shook his head as he seated himself next to his goddaughter. He spent most of the meal alternating between a conversation about dragons with Charlie and hearing about Diana and Cassandra's latest shopping excursion with their Aunt Ginny.   
  
Meg felt her good mood returning as she ate with her family. She felt a bit guilty about being so irrational lately. She was just thankful that Charlie was so good natured. "I think I'm going to go put Alan down for his nap," she said rising from her chair, "he looks like he's about ready to fall asleep in his cereal."   
  
"Do you want me to take him," Charlie asked as he started to rise.   
  
But Meg waved him back down, "no, I'll get it, you finish eating."  
  
It ended up taking her a bit longer than she planned on to get him down, so that by the time she returned to the kitchen it was empty save for Alberto who was trying to put the dishes away in their rightful places.   
  
"What happened to everyone? It looks like they abandoned you," Meg smiled warmly at the South American.   
  
Alberto flashed her his gold-toothed smile, "I volunteered to clean up madam, you better appreciate it. Cassandra took the twins outside to play and I believe your darling husband is having a little chat with my darling goddaughter up in her room."   
  
"Correction, her darling husband is right here," Charlie said from the doorway.   
  
"Anything I need to know about?" Meg asked as she looked from her husband to Diana, whose eyes were red. Meg guessed that there had been a few tears somewhere along the line.   
  
Charlie looked down at his daughter and ruffled her red hair, "I think we settled things. Why don't you go play outside now?"  
  
Diana nodded and ran outside to join her siblings.   
  
"I'll fill you in later," Charlie told his wife.   
  
"Ah... what a sweet little family..." Alberto leaned against the counter.   
  
"Don't get too comfortable there 'Berto," Charlie said.  
  
"And why not."   
  
"Don't you want to go outside and play with the kids?"   
  
Alberto smiled widely, "hint taken amigo, outside I go."   
  
"Now that we're alone..." Charlie cupped Meg's face between his hands and kissed her soundly. "I've been waiting all day to do that."   
  
"I've been waiting for you to do that all day," Meg replied as she grabbed her husband by the shirt collar and pulled him back down for another kiss. "I'm surrounded by people shorter than me almost all day, I kinda like it when you come back and I have to look up to see your face."   
  
"I like it too. Except my reason is that after dealing with Alberto and a group of dragons all day I get to come home to someone I can safely cuddle."   
  
Meg grinned evilly, "I think I'd like to see you try to cuddle Alberto."   
  
Charlie shook a finger at her, "you're lucky you're carrying my child, otherwise you'd be in trouble for saying that. And don't you dare tell Alberto about this conversation, he doesn't need help coming up with anymore ideas."   
  
"Speaking of Alberto..." Meg smiled sweetly, "what plans were you and he discussing earlier that you weren't going to tell me about yet?"   
  
Charlie grinned back, "I'll tell you later. I want to make sure all the details are worked out first."


	11. Chapter 11

Cadmus and two of his warriors met Morgan and Nimue at the nearest wizarding village. The village was a small one with only a floo station, a trading post, and a handful of rundown cottages.   
  
"Mistress Snape, little one, your destination is only a short ride from here," Cadmus greeted them. "The high priestess is eager for you to get settled in little one," he ruffled Nimue's hair as he took her bag from her. "Aias, take this!" he tossed the bag to one of the warriors accompanying him. He grabbed Nimue around the waist, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her, and tossed her up behind the other warrior who had not dismounted.   
  
"It's so high..." Nimue whispered.   
  
Cadmus chuckled, "nothing to fear. Just hang on tight to Polykleitos there, he'll see that you don't fall."   
  
Cadmus remounted his own horse and Aias handed up Morgan to ride behind him. As soon as Aias had mounted his own horse, with Nimue's belongings secured behind him they set out.  
  
"How far is it?" Nimue asked timidly.  
  
"Not far little one," Polykleitos answered her, "we have about an hour of riding ahead of us and then we will take a ferry to the island of the temple."   
  
The ride itself was fairly uneventful. Cadmus had used an old tribal spell to cloak them so that they would not be seen as they traveled across the countryside. He provided a running commentary on the landmarks they passed as they road in hopes of relieving some of the tension that hung so heavily in the air. He didn't doubt that both mother and daughter were in emotional turmoil at the moment.   
  
The sun was high overhead by the time they reached the shoreline.   
  
"Where is the ferry?" Morgan asked.   
  
"It will be here soon," Cadmus replied as they dismounted. "Would you ladies car for something to eat while we wait? No. I suggest you at least drink something, it is very warm out." He passed around a wineskin that he took off his saddle.   
  
The warriors laughed good naturedly at the face Nimue made when she took a drink. "You'll get used to it little one," Polykleitos assured her, "be thankful it is at least watered down. I can only imagine the face you would have made if it had been full strength."   
  
The warriors kept up a light stream of conversation as they waited out in the sun. "Ahhh... there she is," Cadmus said as he shielded his eyes to look out across the water.   
  
A rather small boat, which Nimue swore had appeared out of nowhere, was soon pulling up to the shore. A priestess swathed in white linen stepped out to greet the travelers while the two oarsmen remained seated.   
  
"I am Ariadne," she said bowing to the group, "the head priestess awaits your arrival."   
  
"In you go then," Cadmus made sure the women and his warriors were in the boat before he himself joined them after giving a shrill whistle that sent the three horses running down the beach.   
  
"What will happen to the horses?" Nimue asked as the boat pulled away from the shore and out into the blue-green water.   
  
"They can find their own way back," Cadmus said as he tried to settle his large frame comfortably on the small wooden bench, "they are sacred to Poseidon, He will make sure they reach the island safely."   
  
Nimue gave a slight nod as she slipped her hand into her mother's. She tried to view this as her siblings had told her to, as a great adventure. But she was terrified. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She felt like a coward.   
  
"The island is hidden?" Morgan asked as they headed further out into the choppy waves.   
  
Cadmus grinned, "of course, although a bit different from how you wizards hide things, but it's the same basic principle. Any who do not know the way will not even realize there is an island here, they would simply sail through the area it occupies. But for those who know the way..." he gestured to Ariadne who had lifted her arms up, palms facing the sky while she chanted in Greek.   
  
The island seemed to rise up out of the waves as Ariadne continued her chant. The waves crashed against the rocky cliffs that rose up above them. The oarsmen deftly navigated the boat into a hidden cave in the rocks and pulled the boat up next to a rocky outcropping in the still waters inside.   
  
Cadmus climbed ashore first and gave the women a hand out as Aias retrieved Nimue's bag. "Our escort service ends here. We'll see that your belongings are delivered to the temple little one. You have nothing to fear, you'll grow to love it here, and I will make sure to check in on you frequently. And I will keep an eye on her for you mistress," he bowed in Morgan's direction.   
  
Nimue barely had a chance to mumble her thanks before the three warriors each took a turn embracing her roughly, Cadmus lifted her bodily from the ground in the process.   
  
Morgan and Nimue followed Ariadne through a series of tunnels out of the cave and out into the sunlight at the base of the temple. "I will take the girl up to the temple by herself now," Ariadne said, "you will have a chance to say goodbye later, but I must request that you remain here for the time."   
  
Morgan nodded slowly, not trusting her voice, as she gave Nimue's hand an encouraging squeeze.   
  
Nimue wanted to protest, but thought it might not be wise. With one last desperate look back at her mother she turned to follow Ariadne silently.   
  
Morgan felt the tears coursing down her cheeks as her daughter walked away from her. She didn't know if she'd be able to let go.   
  
"It's for her own good you know. This may be the only way to keep her safe."   
  
"That doesn't make it any easier," Morgan replied.   
  
Remus rose from his seat under the laurel tree by the rocks and approached Morgan slowly. He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb before wrapping her in his embrace. He gently rubbed her back as she sobbed against his shoulder for awhile, just letting her get it out.   
  
"I'm sorry," Morgan sniffed as her tears slowed.   
  
"For what?"   
  
She pulled back from Remus a bit and wiped at her eyes, "that you have to deal with me while I'm such a mess. Poor Severus held me while I sobbed for what must have been hours this morning and now here I go falling apart on you. Everyone I come into contact with is going to start thinking I've gone round the bend."   
  
Remus gave her a soft smile, "we all thought you went round the bend years ago when you married that greasy git you call your husband. I have it on good authority that several other offers were made as soon as the Order members found out about the engagement. Not only that, I've heard that several fine men offered to help you run away from Snape and marry you themselves."   
  
Morgan managed a small smile, "personally, I'm glad I stuck it out with Severus. As honorable as the Weasley twins' offer was... I think I'm better off where I am."   
  
"Now you know they're not the only ones who offered..."  
  
Morgan actually laughed, "I know, I know..."  
  
"Now let's see how many we can list off," Remus gave her a wicked grin as he ticked the names off on his fingers, "there was also Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood, Sirius..."  
  
"He was only joking," Morgan reminded him. "And trying to get under Sev's skin."   
  
"I believe Mad Eye Moody threw his lot in too."   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "that's only because he never trusted Sev. The whole 'once a death eater always a death eater thing'. He thought he was doing me a favor."   
  
"Feeling better now?"   
  
Morgan leaned against Remus as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, "a little. You're good at distracting me."   
  
"I thought you could use the distraction."   
  
Morgan smiled at him as they sat down on a large flat rock under the laurel tree that Remus had been under before, "so, how are you doing?"   
  
"I'm married to the woman of my dreams, how do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"I would wager that you're not seeing a whole lot outside of the bedroom."   
  
Remus put on his best teaching face, "I'll have you know Mrs. Snape that I have been training with Cadmus' men everyday."   
  
"It shows, you're starting to get quite tan. And I'm sure Kalliope is enjoying the increased stamina I'm sure it's giving you."   
  
"You're getting quite indecent."   
  
Morgan decided to be kind and back down a bit, "are you counting down the months now?"   
  
Remus' facial expression softened, "yes. It's not too much longer now before the baby is born."   
  
"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Morgan noticed the way Remus seemed to tense up, "Remus, what is it?"   
  
Remus sighed, "It's the only thing about life here that I have trouble accepting. If the child is a boy he will be raised by the women, and will in no way be mine, until he is seven years old. At that time he will become my son to be raised as a warrior. If it's a girl... I can never claim her as my daughter. She will be Kalliope's daughter alone."   
  
"I can't imagine Kalliope ever keeping your child from you. She does not strike me as that type of woman."   
  
"She's not. But it still hurts knowing that I may never be able to claim my own child."   
  
They sat in silence for awhile, staring out across the landscape.   
  
"It's your turn," Remus said, finally breaking the silence.   
  
"For what?" Morgan asked him.

"To try and cheer me up."   
  
Morgan thought for a moment before a sly grin crept across her face, "if it'll make you feel better I'm sure Severus would gladly sign over at least one of our other children to you."

* * *

Kalliope walked with Nimue from the sleeping chambers of the novices towards the temple itself. "You are here because of the threat Voldemort presents, it is important that you understand that his death eaters have penetrated temple defenses in the past."   
  
"Is it really safe here then?" Nimue asked, her eyes wide.   
  
Kalliope sighed as she chose her words, "further precautions have been taken since then and I believe that no harm will come to you while you are here. But, in case there should be an attack you must come here," she gestured towards the temple.   
  
The temple itself was surrounded by the sleeping chambers of the devotees, the kitchens, and other functional buildings. The marble structure sat in the middle of a flourishing courtyard surrounded by a covered colonnade and a low wall. A stone altar carved with the figures of women, arms raised in a ceremonial dance, sat before the temple.   
  
"Once you are within this wall," Kalliope gestured to the low structure, "you are within the _temnos_ and you will be safe."  
  
"What is the _temnos_?"   
  
"It is a sacred enclosure. Once within it you are on sacred ground, you will be protected. No harm can come to you once you are within it."   
  
Nimue looked skeptical, "does it really work."   
  
Kalliope's eyes hardened, "yes it works. The last time the death eaters came... the last time they came the novices took refuge here. One of the dark lord's minions tried to rape one of them here by the altar. He was struck down by lightening before he could violate the girl. I have told you before the goddess protects her own, she would never let one of her daughters come to harm while claiming Her protection."   
  
"What will I do while I'm here?" Nimue finally asked as they continued their walk around the complex.   
  
"You will have duties around the temple. You will assist with the collection of offerings, you may be asked to accompany the healers to collect the herbs they use, you will learn what the priestesses have to teach you."  
  
"Basically I'll be trained for the life of a priestess?"   
  
Kalliope smiled, "in many ways yes. But that is not all. You will spend some time with Remus everyday so that you may continue with the education you started in the wizarding world."   
  
Nimue couldn't help smiling, her former professor was the only connection to home that she had here. She was truly looking forward to her lessons with him. One look at Kalliope told her that the high priestess knew exactly how much this connection to the wizarding world meant to her.   
  
"Come child," Kalliope said as she guided Nimue back down the hill, "it is time to say goodbye to your mother."

* * *

"I hope you are packed."  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Dierna..."  
  
"Dad, we're not leaving until tomorrow," Dierna rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her book.   
  
"Precisely, we are leaving tomorrow provided you are ready to leave when I am. If you are not you can stay here."   
  
Dierna snorted, "That doesn't mean I have to go pack now, its not like it will take me long."   
  
"If your attitude does not improve I may change my decision about allowing you to accompany me," Severus warned.   
  
Dierna tried to figure out exactly how far she could push her father before he would really get angry, and she tried to figure out if it would be worth the risk. She didn't want to jeopardize her chances of going to Italy.   
  
"There will be a formal reception the second day we are there. Make sure you bring something appropriate to wear."   
  
Dierna frowned, "I just want to hear al-Rashid's lecture. Do I really have to go to the reception?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"But..."  
  
"If you keep arguing with me you will not be attending anything at all."   
  
Dierna sighed in frustration, "what am I supposed to do at this reception? Its going to be some overdone formal gathering and you'll be the only one I know there."   
  
"Exactly, which means you will be by my side for the entire evening so that I can keep an eye on you."   
  
Dierna's scowl deepened, "I'm starting to question how much fun this trip will really end up being."  
  
"You were the one that asked to go."   
  
"I know, but I didn't think you were planning on acting like my jailer instead of my dad the whole time."  
  
"Considering the current state of affairs you should feel lucky that I am allowing you to go at all."   
  
"Fine, you can be as overprotective as you want, but it doesn't mean I have to behave myself..."  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed, his daughter wanted something, he could tell. "What precisely are you aiming at?"   
  
"I want to spend some time in the muggle part of Florence."   
  
Severus' expression remained dark, "and you are saying that if I allow you to explore muggle Florence you will act like the responsible young adult I expect you to act like anyways? That is not much of a bargaining tool considering I will send you straight back home if you give me any reason."   
  
Dierna pouted, "please... I want to see the cathedral and the shops..."  
  
Severus sighed, knowing she could have asked for worse, "fine."


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan made sure that she covered all traces of her tears before she entered the house. It wouldn't do to have Severus worrying over her more, he did that enough as it was.   
  
"Why do you even bother?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Morgan said as she reached up on her toes, trying to reach a mug on a shelf above her head.   
  
Severus easily reached up above her and retrieved the mug she was after. However he held it out of her reach when she tried to retrieve it from him, "are you really going to be alright?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"This arrangement will not be worth the effort if you are going to be completely miserable until she is able to return."  
  
"I will be fine Sev, I just need a few days to adjust. I know this is the best way to keep her safe, I just haven't quite come to terms with it yet. But I will."   
  
"If I need to be here..."  
  
Morgan finally managed to grab the mug from him, "you go right on to Florence, I'll be fine in Egypt with the rest of the girls for a week. Besides, this gives me a chance to make sure that Colin is treating out daughter right, not that I doubt he is."   
  
"As long as you are sure that is what you still want."   
  
"I'm sure. And try not to spend your entire trip worrying about me. I am capable of taking care of myself."   
  
"But I like taking care of you."   
  
Morgan grinned impishly, "perhaps I should let that slip to some of my classes."   
  
"Don't you dare. They will be worthless in my class if you do."   
  
"It would do you some good if your students weren't afraid of you... just think, some of them might actually start to like you."   
  
Severus glared at her.   
  
"But I suppose you would miss stalking around the dungeons like an overgrown bat..."  
  
"Are you trying to provoke me?"   
  
"If it will make you stop worrying about me, yes."   
  
"I will never stop worrying about you, you make it far too easy," Severus brushed his wife's lips with his own.   
  
Morgan set the mug, now completely forgotten, down on the counter as she rose up on her toes for another kiss. "I'll be back for a few more of those in a bit," she said as she pulled away, "I'm just going to make sure that Serena and Olivia are about ready to go."

* * *

"Dad, I'll be fine."   
  
"I am just making sure that you realize there is a difference between apparating up and down stairs and apparating to a different country."   
  
"Are you saying that you doubt my abilities?"   
  
Severus frowned, "I am trying my best to look out for you. I do not want you to get splinched."   
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, "well we won't find out if I can do it unless you let me try."   
  
"I wish I knew why you felt the need to cross me at every turn."   
  
"Because it's fun."   
  
Severus resisted the urge to sigh. There were some battles that he just did not feel like fighting in the morning. And trying to reason with Dierna was one of them. As he shrunk their luggage and tucked it into his pocket he tried to figure out if he could make it through this trip without having the desire to throttle his daughter. The odds did not appear to be in his favor, and that was a prediction that he doubted even Sybil Trelawny could fail to make. However, he could not help but think that he would rather have his daughter constantly pushing the limits than fearing and hating him as he had feared and hated his own father. Perhaps if he kept that in mind he might be better able to handle his spitfire daughter.   
  
"Can we leave _now_?"  
  
"Do not whine Dierna, it is a deplorable habit that you should have outgrown by now."   
  
"I wasn't whining, I was merely being impatient. And don't you dare tell me that 'patience is a virtue'. Because its not. It's an inconvenience."   
  
"It took most of his self control for Severus to avoid commenting on that outburst, but he did manage to restrain himself. The next week would be nothing but miserable if all he and Dierna did was pick fights with each other, "You are certain of where we are going?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Make sure that you..."  
  
"See you on the other side," Dierna interrupted as she gave him a jaunty salute before disapparating.   
  
"I may be forced to kill her after all," Severus muttered before he disapparated after her.   
  
"Told you I could do it," Dierna said haughtily as her father appeared beside her.   
  
"What you did was..."  
  
"Foolish and irresponsible?"   
  
Severus glowered at her.   
  
"Can I explore now?" Dierna asked hopefully as she looked up at the tall brick buildings rising up on either side of her. They were crowded with small shops similar to those in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and yet they seemed somehow more exotic, and the streets were littered with more vendors selling just about anything imaginable and some things that weren't.   
  
"I will take you out later. You are most certainly not exploring a foreign city on your own."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I said so."   
  
"That's a horrible reason," Dierna muttered.   
  
"I thought I would be kind and give you the short version."   
  
"I feel honored," she shot back sarcastically.   
  
"You will abide by my rules or you can go straight home."   
  
"Fine, I promise I'll be good. Can we go out now?"   
  
"No."   
  
Dierna managed to adopt an utterly crestfallen expression.   
  
"As soon as we check into the hotel," Severus promised her.

* * *

"Mum!" Viviane grabbed her mother in warm hug, "welcome to our little community."   
  
"It's so good to see you darling," Morgan stepped back to survey her daughter from head to foot, "I see that Egypt is treating you well. You're nearly as dark as the natives."   
  
"I love it." Viviane assured her, "Auntie Graine and Uncle Bill are coming over for dinner tonight, so are the Arthur and Molly."   
  
"I'm glad that you have such a good group of people around you."   
  
"So am I. It's a relief. Besides..."  
  
"You know, we are here too," Serena said irritably from where she and Olivia still stood in the cool white stone hallway.   
  
"You could have let yourself in," Viviane countered.   
  
"So glad to see that the foreign climate as made you so pleasant," Serena snapped back.   
  
"Very good," Viviane complimented her sister, "that one was almost worthy of Dad." &  
  
"I try."   
  
"And you must be Olivia," Vivian said as she smiled down at the black haired child.   
  
Olivia nodded, "so... you're my sister too?"   
  
"Yep, you're stuck with another one."  
  
"I don't mind," Olivia replied seriously, "I like the other ones, I'm sure I'll like you too."   
  
Viviane threw back her head and laughed, when she finally gained control of herself she turned to Morgan as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "she drives Dad up the wall, doesn't she?"   
  
"Of course," Morgan replied.   
  
"I thought I heard the sound of beautiful women crowding into my home," Colin said with a grin as he joined them.   
  
"That reference to beautiful women better include redheads," Graine said as she appeared at the door, Molly by her side. "The men will be along in a minute, we decided we would just show up early."   
  
"The more the merrier," Colin said as the women joined them, shortly followed by their husbands.   
  
"What's this?" Olivia asked as she poked at the green something on her plate as they sat down to dinner.   
  
"I promise it won't hurt you," Viviane told her.   
  
"Are you sure?" Olivia asked skeptically.   
  
"Positive."   
  
"What if I don't like it?"   
  
"What if we went into the kitchen and found some peanut butter and jelly?" Viviane asked with a smile.

* * *

"It's really hot," Dierna complained, "how can you stand to wear all that black in this heat?" She glanced questioningly at her father who had traded his black robes for a black muggle button down shirt and slacks.   
  
"The heat doesn't bother me."  
  
"Well it does me," Dierna fanned herself with an Italian magazine she had picked up while she silently cursed the ankle length skirt and long sleeved shirt she had on. It was far to hot to be wearing that much clothing but she had declared that she was NOT wearing the horrid blue paper coverings that they were handing out to the underdressed tourists entering the cathedral.   
  
"Do you need to sit down?" Severus asked, trying to decide if his daughter was normally that pale or if perhaps the heat was getting to her too much.   
  
"No. I want to climb up the tower."  
  
Severus snorted, "I am not paying money to climb up a set of stairs."   
  
"Please Dad," Dierna begged, "I want to see the city from up there before the sun sets. I bet it's amazing."   
  
Severus glanced up at the towering structure and then back down at his daughter, "go. I'll wait down here."   
  
"Thank you," Dierna quickly threw her arms around her father's waist before entering the tower connected to the cathedral.   
  
Severus seated himself on a low wall deep in the shade of the cathedral in the fading light. He watched the crowd of people carefully, looking for anything that seemed out of place. He knew that there was probably nothing to worry about at the current time, but one could never be too careful. He glanced at his watch and then back out at the people milling the streets, not quite suppressing a smile when a group of Asian vendors selling their drawings were chased off by the local police. He checked his watch again and frowned.   
  
The sun was starting to sink fairly low, before long it would be dark. Another glance at his pocket watch confirmed that a half hour had passed. Just when he was about to go looking for his daughter she appeared at his side. "What took you so long?" he demanded.   
  
"It was AMAZING!" Dierna gushed, "You should have seen the city from up there. It's not like anything..." she sighed, "it was incredible."   
  
Severus shook his head at her, "you still should not have taken so long."   
  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't tear myself away. It seems a shame that the wizarding world lags so far behind the muggles when it comes to the arts."   
  
"Magic tends to induce laziness," Severus replied as he stood up and started walking.   
  
"How does that come to include a disregard for the arts?" Dierna asked as she fell into step beside him.   
  
"Magic can only do so much, it is not an extension of a person's abilities, it does not add anything to their talent. Once people learn magic they tend to concentrate only on what it can do for them, not on what they can do for themselves.   
  
"That seems like such... waste."   
  
"It is."   
  
"And it's horrible."   
  
"Never forget that. It is what separates the mediocre from the extraordinary."   
  
Dierna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, as cryptic as it seemed, coming from her father that was high praise, something he did not give very often.

* * *

"Why don't you two head to bed," Morgan suggested as she glanced over at Olivia and Serena.   
  
Serena frowned, she did not like being sent to bed, and was going to open her mouth to protest when an idea came to her. "Sure, I'm actually really tired." She grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her to her feet and headed towards the room they were sharing. "Get changed and get into bed," she hissed at Olivia as soon as they were in the room.  
  
"I'm not tired," Olivia whined.   
  
"Just do it," Serena snapped as she hurriedly changed clothes before pressing her ear to the door. She waved her hand at Olivia to get her to be quite as she tried to listen. "You stay here."   
  
"No, if you're going somewhere I'm coming too!"   
  
"Shhh!!!" Serena glared at her little sister, "fine, but you have to be quiet."   
  
Olivia nodded her head frantically as she clapped her hands over her mouth as if to show that she really could be quiet.   
  
Serena carefully eased the door open, and slipped out, beckoning Olivia to follow her. She crept to the end of the hallway and lay down on the floor, motioning for Olivia to do the same. From here they could easily hear whatever it was that they weren't supposed to hear.   
  
"Truth be told," Arthur confessed, "we don't know a whole lot at this point. It's a sad fact."   
  
"My team is hard pressed for information as well," Bill agreed, "plus, we've been meeting resistance out in the field."   
  
"From who?" Morgan asked.   
  
Bill shook his head, "we're not quite sure. There have been rumours about the followers of Seth being involved, but I'm not convinced it's them."   
  
"Death eaters?" Morgan asked.   
  
Bill shrugged, "possibly, or it could merely be a number of copy cat groups."   
  
"How is the situation back home?" Arthur asked.

Morgan shook her head, "I wish I had a definite answer, but I don't."   
  
"But the school is still safe?" Molly pressed as she thought about all of her grandchildren who were there.   
  
Morgan hesitated, "I truly believe so." She chewed her lip as she looked at the number of concerned eyes turned on her, "we have learned," she said very slowly, "that Voldemort may have somehow found a way to work a spy into our presence." She looked at the pale faces around her, "but at this time we can neither confirm nor deny it."   
  
Arthur looked down at his hands, "how could he get a spy of his into the school..." he mused, "Are any of the staff being replaced?"   
  
Morgan shook her head no.   
  
"A student then..." Bill supplied.   
  
"It's starting to look that way," Morgan said as she too became interested in her hands.   
  
"I hope your husband intends to keep a very close eye on his house," Bill put in, "it seems like that would be the best place to start."   
  
Morgan nodded, "I know, and I know that this could possibly tear my husband apart."   
  
Serena and Olivia shared twin looks of fear before they snuck back to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus tapped his foot impatiently on the floor the next evening. He was not happy. "Adelaide Dierna Snape, if you are not out here in TWO minutes..."  
  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can," Dierna shouted back from behind the bedroom door.   
  
"I am watching the clock young lady."   
  
Dierna cursed under her breath as she slipped her feet into the pair of heels she had found, her language becoming incredibly more colorful as she tried to balance herself on the stilettos.   
  
"ONE MINUTE!"   
  
She swore out loud this time as she glanced in the mirror one last time, she ran a hand over her curls, silently begging them to stay in place and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress, the same gold one that she had worn for the ball at the end of the last term.   
  
She practically raced for the door and opened it just as her father was tucking his pocket watch into his dress robes.   
  
"It's about time," he growled at her.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would take me that long to get ready."   
  
Severus still looked irritated, but he offered Dierna his arm as they headed out of the room and down the stairs out into the magical quarter of Florence.   
  
"Where is the reception at?" Dierna asked.   
  
"At the conservatory of magic, it is near the river."   
  
Dierna nodded in response. She found it took all of her attention to keep her balance in the accursed heels she was wearing while walking on cobblestones. Plus she was nervous. Long before she was ready they had reached the conservatory and had entered a large candle-lit ballroom. She tightened her grip on her father's arm, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed. They were almost immediately joined by several men whose work Dierna was very familiar with. She was content to stand to the side and listen. However she did not remain as invisible as she had wished.   
  
"Have you taken on an apprentice Snape?" One of the men asked.   
  
"No, you know I have not patience for apprentices," he slid an arm around Dierna's shoulders, and she was thankful of its protective feel, "this is my daughter, Dierna."   
  
"I've seen your scores on the OWLs young lady," LeBeau spoke up, "very impressive. I am quite anxious to see how you do on your NEWTs this coming year."   
  
Dierna blushed, "thank you sir."   
  
"Have you brought any of yours with you this year?" Severus asked.   
  
LeBeau snorted and took a long drink from his glass, "heaven help me, yes. And here they come now..." he gestured to a group of young men who had approached. "Gentlemen, Miss Snape, let me present the apprentices, motley crew that they are, from my lab. I fear they are only here for the party, not for the intellectual stimulation."   
  
"Mademoiselle," one of the young men held out his hand to Dierna, "surely we can provide better company than for you than that which you are currently with. Please join us for a drink."   
  
Dierna caught the disapproving look her father was giving her and defiantly slipped her hand into the offered one, "that sounds wonderful," she didn't look back as she allowed herself to be led away.   
  
"She's just going to get herself into trouble," Severus muttered as he turned his attention to his own drink.   
  
"You're only young once Severus, let her enjoy herself," a new member of the group said as he approached.   
  
"Ptolemy, you should have joined us a few seconds earlier," Snape said as he looked up, "she wouldn't have left. She idolizes you far too much."   
  
Dierna deftly managed to remove herself from the arm that had be wrapped around her waist, "you sir," she said as she stabbed a finger into the chest of the offending man, "are no gentlemen. I'm glad you were kept safely away at Beaxbatons and not near any respectable Hogwarts girls."   
  
"Mademoiselle, I am hurt," he purred back, "is there anything I might do to work my way back into your favor?"   
  
Dierna grinned, even though her devotion to Stefan kept her from doing anything beyond a bit of innocent flirting, she was rather enjoying being the center of attention. She flashed a brilliant smile as one of the young men pressed another glass of champagne into her hand.   
  
She turned when she felt a hand on her arm, expecting to see another one of her admirers there, instead she looked up into her father's face, "hi Dad," she gave him a brilliant smile.   
  
"If you will excuse us..." Severus gave the crowd of young men a dismissive look and watched as they dispersed. "I think you've had quite enough," he said scathingly as he plucked the glass of champagne out of her hand.   
  
"I'm fine," Dierna assured him.   
  
"Hmmm... we shall see how you feel in the morning."  
  
"Are we leaving then?"   
  
"Yes. I detest these social gatherings, but I felt it necessary to make an appearance."   
  
Dierna narrowed her eyes, "I was rather enjoying myself."   
  
"I could see that."   
  
"Take me shopping tomorrow?"   
  
"If I must."   
  
Dierna looked up at the moon as they stepped outside, loving the way the city looked in its light, "thank you for bringing me."   
  
Severus nodded absently in response.   
  
"I love you Dad."   
  
Severus slid his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they walked back to the hotel. 

* * *

"I got you something," Dierna and Serena said at the same time, which caused them to start laughing.   
  
Dierna reached into her bag and pulled out a red silk scarf embroidered with gold flowers, "something to wear next time Nick takes you out."   
  
Serena grinned as she wrapped it around her neck, "I love it. Here," she handed her twin a bronze arm cuff in the shape of a snake, "I thought it looked exciting."   
  
"It's great, I'll have to wear something sleeveless to show it off, Dad will hate that."   
  
"But he can't really say anything about you wearing snake jewelry, can he?" Serena asked innocently.   
  
Dierna grinned back, "You are far too brilliant for your own good."   
  
"So, you and Dad didn't kill each other, I'm impressed."   
  
"And you survived Egypt, I'm equally impressed."   
  
Serena stopped smiling, "I think we have some things to talk about."   
  
"What?" Dierna looked confused.   
  
"There were a few things that I overheard... stuff that we're not supposed to know."   
  
Dierna sat on her bed and drew her knees up to her chest, "fill me in."

* * *

"Think we can do it mate?" Kamen asked.   
  
William nodded, "we better. I don't like the idea of playing on a team without you."   
  
"Two openings and six of us trying out, we better do a damn good job."   
  
"I'm planning on it."   
  
Kamen shouldered his broom, "let's head out."   
  
William followed him out onto the practice pitch for the Appleby Arrows, where the team and coach were already assembled and where the rest of the team hopefuls were gathering.   
  
The two flat mates listened carefully as the coach outlined the drills that they were going to run with the regular teammates. They were soon on their brooms running through the drills and playing a mock game.   
  
Kamen tried to ignore the sweat dripping down his forehead into his eyes as he dropped into a tight spiral, the quaffle held tightly against his chest. As soon as he righted himself he made a smooth pass to William. He hoped that their best would be enough.   
  
He swore under his breath every time the regulars intercepted a pass or blocked a goal. He tried to shake his nerves, knowing that they would only make things worse, not something he wanted.  
  
He and William shared a bitter look as the coach blew the whistle and they were forced to come down. They had no idea how it had gone.  
  
"Hit the showers," the coach instructed, "the team and I will review and hopefully the lists will be up by the time you're out."   
  
Kamen and William, along with the other hopefuls trudged toward the locker room. They were all silent, too nervous to make small talk and too tired to comment on each others' performances.   
  
"You're taking a long time putting on your shoes," William observed as he joined Kamen on a bench and shook back his wet hair.   
  
"I'm not sure if I want to go out there."   
  
"Neither do I, but I suppose we have to."   
  
Kamen gave a curt nod and stood up, "shall we do it?"   
  
William grinned, "if nothing else, we still have each other."  
  
Kamen smiled back, "and I'm sure that Anastasia will love us whether or not we made the team."   
  
"She is rather devoted to us," William agreed, "and a much prettier face to return home to than you are."   
  
"I resent that comment," Kamen said as he threw his towel at William.   
  
"You're just jealous of a fountain."   
  
Kamen laughed, "That piece of stone has a lot to be jealous of."  
  
"Makes you wish that she wasn't stone..."  
  
They stopped just short of the list that was posted outside the door. Neither one wanted to be the first to look.   
  
"Together then?" Kamen asked.  
  
"Together," William agreed, as they approached it warily.   
  
Kamen hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until he shakily let it out, "the reserve team."   
  
"Both of us," William added breathlessly.   
  
"We made it," Kamen couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.   
  
"Congratulations boys," the team captain said from behind them, "you'll look good in blue and silver."

* * *

"Mum!!!" Serena shouted down the hallway.   
  
Morgan sighed and stuck her head out of the library, "would it be too much trouble for you to come find me instead of yelling?"   
  
"It worked, didn't it?" Serena responded.   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "I take it you want something."   
  
"Of course."   
  
Morgan waited patiently for the request, having a feeling that if she was being asked it was something that her husband would be likely to say no to.   
  
"Kamen and William are having a bit of a celebration party tonight in honor of them making the Appleby Arrows, can me and Dierna go?"   
  
"What did your father say?"   
  
"Come on Mum, this is your own son. Are you really not going to let me go to his party?"   
  
"What did your father say?"   
  
Serena sighed, "I haven't asked him. But Dierna said that Stefan would go with us. Please..."  
  
Morgan sighed, "I suppose..."   
  
"Thanks Mum!" Serena squealed as she sprinted back upstairs.   
  
"I really hope that they manage to behave themselves..." Morgan muttered, "Because I am not saving them from their father if they don't."   
  



	14. Chapter 14

"Can I add the blue one next?" Olivia asked as she reached for a vial of blue powder.  
  
Severus nodded as he handed it to her, "can you tell me what this is?"   
  
"Ummm..." Olivia looked for a label, but there wasn't one. She bit her lower lip in concentration trying to think of what could possibly be blue that she would use, "blueberry seeds?"   
  
Severus nearly allowed himself to smile, "no."   
  
Olivia frowned, "dried bluebells?"   
  
"Powdered turquoise," Severus supplied.   
  
"Oh..." Olivia held up the vial, "it's pretty. What will it do to my potion?"   
  
Severus glanced at Olivia's currently violent orange concoction and mentally ran through the ingredients he had allowed her to add already, "It will turn it blue and give it a citrus smell."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Severus nodded; he found her enthusiasm to be quite enjoyable. "Just add in a small pinch. It doesn't take much." Not that it really mattered, her potion would be harmless and have no real affect given the ingredients he had given her to work with.   
  
Olivia very carefully added a pinch of the turquoise to her play cauldron and squealed in delight when the contents turned the promised blue color. "Now what can I add?"   
  
Severus glanced at his watch, "I have to check on something at the other table. You can add anything you want from this set of vials here," he pointed at the six other vials lined up in front of her, "each one will turn it a different color. But don't touch anything else."   
  
"Alright," Olivia picked up each of the vials in turn and examined the contents, trying to decide which one was the prettiest.   
  
Severus made sure that Olivia was doing as she was told before he turned to his own work table to carefully check the temperature of the altered Wolfsbane potion he was working on. He knew he would have to get another shipment to Remus before too long.   
  
Olivia frowned at the contents of the vials in front of her. None of them were right. She scowled at the yellows and whites and greens and reds. She wanted something orange to add to her blue potion.   
  
She thought about adding the yellow and red at the same time. She had figured out with her paints that they made orange together. But she had a feeling that in potions it didn't do the same thing.   
  
She looked around her, trying to see if there was something else she might be able to use. Her eyes landed on a jar of orange feathers sitting on another table next to her.   
  
"Which one are you adding?" Severus asked as he turned back around.   
  
"I'm still choosing," Olivia answered as she turned her attention back to the vials in front of her.   
  
She waited until her father had turned his attention back to his project before she carefully lowered herself down to the ground from the high stool she had been sitting on. Moving slowly so that she wouldn't be noticed she crept over to the table next to her and retrieved the jar of orange feathers from on top of it.   
  
She didn't dare take the whole jar. She quickly unscrewed the lid and removed one feather before putting the jar back in its original location.   
  
She quickly crept back to her table and climbed back up on her stool, swinging her legs happily back and forth. She twirled the feather between her fingers, trying to decide whether she should pull it apart or just drop the whole thing in.   
  
She glanced up at her father to make sure he was still preoccupied. Deciding that he might turn back around at any moment she quickly dropped the whole feather into her blue potion and stirred it in.   
  
She watched, fascinated as the blue turned first a deep red and then a light yellow before it turned into a swirling, sickly looking green gooey mess. "Uh-oh..." she muttered. She had a feeling nothing she had been given to work with would have done that.   
  
She quickly tried to fix it by throwing in half of the contents of the yellow vial she had been given, but it only succeeded in turning the potion brown. Next she tried the red ingredient, but that only appeared to make things worse, and the potion turned a dark grey. By this point she realized it was probably beyond hope.   
  
Olivia's eyes widened as dark smoke began to pour out of her toy cauldron and she quickly ducked under table before its contents exploded.   
  
She cowered there for several long minutes that felt like an eternity. Even when all the smoke was gone she stayed right where she was. It seemed safer at the moment. She glanced up hesitantly at the pair of black boots that came into her line of vision, but she didn't dare look any higher. She just wanted to sink into the ground.   
  
However, she had no such luck. Long before she was ready to come out a hand reached down and dragged her out by the collar.   
  
Olivia glanced up timidly and immediately wished she hadn't.   
  
"Did any of it get on you?"   
  
Olivia opened her mouth to answer, but realized she didn't know. She shrugged, still a bit too scared to talk.   
  
Severus knelt down in front of her and slowly turned her around, making sure that none of the ruined potion had gotten on her. Merlin knew what it would have done had she come in contact with it.   
  
When he was satisfied that she was still intact he wrapped his arms around her, sighing in relief.   
  
Olivia responded by throwing her arms around his neck and holding on as tight as she could. She sniffled loudly as she clung to him desperately.   
  
Severus detached Olivia from him and stood back up to his full height. He opened his mouth to speak, but realized he had no idea what he was going to say. And at the moment he had a feeling that he probably shouldn't say anything as he felt his anger rising.   
  
Olivia noticed the dangerous look on her father's face. "I'll help clean up," she offered in a soft voice.  
  
"No."   
  
"Can I do something?" Olivia asked in an even smaller voice.   
  
"You can start by explaining to me why you took something you knew you were not allowed to touch and used it even though you had been told not to and had warned about that sort of behavior before," he kept his voice low, but it was strained as he struggled not to yell.   
  
"Because it was pretty," Olivia whispered.   
  
Severus clenched and unclenched the fist at his side, "I want you up in your room, standing in the corner. I will be up to deal with you as soon as I clean this up. Is that clear?"   
  
"Yes sir," Olivia nodded once before quickly fleeing from the room. She paused once at the doorway to look back, but decided it might be safer if she did as she was told as quickly as possible.   
  
Severus ran a hand over his face as he watched her race out. He was still trying to figure out what in the world he was going to do with her when a thought came to him that almost made him smile. Any semblance of a smile faded quickly however when he looked around at the mess covering the surrounding tables and floors. 

* * *

"What are these?" Stefan asked as he picked up a stack of letters sitting on the kitchen counter.   
  
Dierna instantly blushed, "well... they're..."  
  
Stefan raised an eyebrow at her and slit one of the envelopes open and slipped the parchment out.   
  
"Stefan, I..." Dierna reached to grab the letter from his hand but Stefan held it out of her reach.   
  
"Anything I should know about?" Stefan asked curiously as he brandished the rather amorous letter.   
  
Dierna buried her face, which was still quite pink, in her hands, "they're from the guys I met in Florence. They obviously didn't understand the meaning of the phrase 'I already have a man'." She glanced up at Stefan, hoping he wouldn't be angry.   
  
"Well... I guess I can't blame them. Any man with eyes and half a brain would throw himself at your feet," Stefan wrapped an arm around Dierna and pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
  
"You're not mad then?"   
  
"Did you do anything with them? Or even think about doing anything with them?"   
  
Dierna emphatically shook her head no.   
  
Stefan smiled, "I trust you completely. And as lovely a thing as you are it wouldn't do me any good to get angry every time another man cast an admiring eye your way. Let me know if another man tries to touch you though, then you can see me angry."   
  
"If you two are quite finished..." Serena drawled as she tossed an apple back and forth between her hands, "I really would like to get going sometime in the next century," she tossed her sleek black hair over her shoulder as she tapped a foot impatiently on the floor.   
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, "we're coming oh impatient one."  
  
Serena set the apple down on the counter. "Good, because I'm ready to hit the party, and I intend to hit it hard. This may be the only chance we have to get out of the house after dark this summer. I say that we get the most out of this, because we may not get another chance." 

* * *

"I smelled smoke," Morgan said as she looked warily at her husband.   
  
"And I am on my way to deal with the culprit."   
  
"Severus..." Morgan worried her lower lip as she tried to figure out exactly how angry her husband was.   
  
Severus smirked at his wife, "don't worry, I promise not to kill her." When he saw the look Morgan was still giving him he leaned in to whisper something in her ear.   
  
"You're off your rocker," Morgan told him flatly.   
  
Severus shook his head, "I am right. I have been teaching Slytherins since before you were at Hogwarts," he said calmly, "and I know a Slytherin when I see one. That girl is going to be in my house. It is almost enough for me to let her off the hook. But not quite enough."   
  
"Twenty galleons says she's a Gryffindor."   
  
"Morgan, I am ashamed of you, placing bets on our daughter. However, I am taking your bet. You better be prepared to pay up 4 years from now."   
  
"You're delusional Severus Snape!" Morgan shouted after her husband as he climbed the stairs.   
  
Severus didn't look back, but smirked to himself. He knew he was right. However he schooled his features as he reached his daughters room. He was pleased to see that she was standing in the corner as he had instructed, "Come here Olivia."   
  
Olivia, head hanging low, shuffled over to where her father stood, "I'm sorry I didn't... I didn't listen to you, and that I made a mess, and caused an explosion, and... I'm sorry."  
  
Severus nodded once, "I am glad you realize what you did was wrong. However, I am still going to punish you."   
  
Olivia looked up at him miserably "wasn't standing in the corner enough?"   
  
A muscle in Severus' jaw twitched in amusement, "I think not. Follow me," he turned on his heel and walked out of her room, clearly expecting to be followed. He didn't have to look back to know that Olivia was right behind him. He went down the stairs and stopped when he came to the door of his study and held it open for Olivia to precede him in.   
  
"I promise I'll never do that again," Olivia said solemnly.   
  
"I know you won't," Severus looked down at her, his hands clasped behind his back, "because if you do every other punishment I have given you will seem like an act of mercy by comparison." The muscle in his jaw twitched again while he watched his daughter's eyes grow as large as saucers.   
  
"How much trouble am I in this time?"   
  
"We are going to have a long discussion about safety when working with potions and about how you can earn my trust back, because until I feel that I can trust you again your toy cauldron, as long as several other yet to be determined privileges are going to be removed." He waited to see if it looked like she had understood all of that before continuing, "For now though I think I am going to have you write lines for me."   
  
Olivia pouted, writing lines was something she had had to do before and she didn't enjoy it.   
  
Severus lifted her into a chair at his desk and reached around her for a piece of parchment, at the top of which he printed clearly, _I will do as I am told_. "Let's see how many times you can write that before bedtime."   
  
Olivia heaved a sigh which only got her cuffed lightly on the back of the head.   
  
"I would not suggest you sit there and feel sorry for yourself. I believe I have been more than fair considering how serious of a rule you decided to disregard. Start writing."   
  
"Yes sir," she tried to keep any hint of a whine out of her voice.   
  
Severus mentally smiled to himself as he took his own seat at the desk with a book. His little Slytherin would do just fine.   
  
As though she had read his mind Olivia piped up with a question that actually did make Severus smile before he could stop himself, "is this what you would do to someone in your House who did what I did?"   
  
Severus leaned back in his chair, "I do not think that anyone who has been in my House for more than a week would even think about pulling a stunt like you did."   
  
"You didn't answer my question."   
  
Severus leaned forward so that their heads were close together, "let us hope that you never have cause to find out what the consequences to that sort of infraction would be. Now get back to those lines before I decide you need something else added to your punishment."  
  



	15. Chapter 15

While Stefan knew that any authority he had certainly did not apply to Serena he had rather hoped that his suggestion that Dierna slow down a bit would have been heeded.   
  
"Come on Stefan, dance with me!" Dierna begged as she rushed over to twirl around him, her fingers lightly landing on his arms and torso. "Please..." she batted her eyelashes."   
  
"Perhaps you would like to go for a walk with me out in the courtyard," he suggested calmly.   
  
"This is a party, we're supposed to have fun!"   
  
_I would have a lot more fun if you didn't insist on getting yourself thoroughly trashed the moment you are out from under your father's rightly watchful eye_ he thought. He chose instead to voice his main concern out loud, "I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself."   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Alright, how about this then. I'm afraid to take you home when you're like this."   
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, an act which sent her off balance and if it hadn't been for Stefan's steadying arm she would have fallen over, "I'm of age!" she insisted, "its not like it matters."   
  
Stefan glanced around at the rest of the party. It was nothing less than what he expected of Kamen and William, however it was not the sort of party he wanted his girlfriend at. "We're going home."   
  
"What?!" Dierna glared at him indignantly and sloshed part of her latest drink onto herself.   
  
"Now," Stefan insisted as he grabbed her rather forcibly by the arm and weeded his way through the crowd. Near the door he used his other hand to get a hold of Serena and led both of them downstairs and outside.   
  
"Leaving already?" Anastasia asked from her perch.   
  
Stefan didn't answer her, he merely marched the two girls out into the street and towards his apartment.   
  
"Where are we going?" Serena asked as she tried rather unsuccessfully not to trip over her own feet.   
  
"My place," Stefan said simply, "I'm going to sober you two up before I take you home." When they reached his apartment he dropped his hold on Dierna long enough to open the door before dragging both girls in and pushing them down on the couch. He left them there while he made his way into the kitchen to start brewing some coffee. He leaned his hands on the counter and hung his head, "Merlin help me I love her, but I'm not sure how much more of this destructive behavior I can take," he spoke to himself. He knew he had no intention of leaving Dierna, but he was afraid that with the growing threats it might only get worse.   
  
Stefan didn't realize how long he had stood there, but when he finally looked up to check on the coffee it had already turned cold. He poured it down the sink and started a second pot when he realized that Dierna was standing in the doorway. "I don't know what to say to you," he confessed, "maybe... maybe it would be best if we went out separate ways for awhile."   
  
Dierna turned so pale Stefan actually looked down at the floor expecting to see a puddle of blood at her feet, "no," she whispered desperately.   
  
Stefan looked at her sadly, "I can't help but feel that if you really cared you would listen when I express my concerns about your destructive behavior. But you keep on doing the same things and you can't seem to get out of this pattern of..."  
  
"I love you!"   
  
"I know you did, but I'm not so sure about now..."  
  
"Please Stefan, please don't do this. I love you more than..." Dierna sank to the floor sobs shaking her body.   
  
Stefan crossed the floor and knelt down next to her. He didn't hesitate before gathering her into his arms, holding on tightly. He gently stroked her hair and her back until the tears stopped, "you're too thin," he finally commented.  
  
Dierna sniffed loudly.   
  
As he rocked her gently from their position on the floor he realized that he never wanted to let her go, even if she fought him every step of the way. "You're going to have to gain a few pounds before I ask you to marry me, otherwise that ring I have for you is going to slip right off your finger." When he got no response he decided to press on, "that was supposed to make you smile you know."   
  
"After you said you thought we were through?" Dierna looked up at him with an unreadable expression.   
  
Stefan sighed, "I don't think I really meant it. I just get very frustrated at times... I hate watching you do things that you know are not good for you, you know will only get you into trouble."   
  
"I know... I just... don't think about it at the time."   
  
"This has to stop. If you are serious about making a real go of this all this destructive behavior will have to stop, because I'm not going to sit ideally by and watch it anymore."   
  
"So... we're not through? You're willing to give me another chance?" Dierna looked up at him with pleading eyes. Silently begging him to not turn away from her. She didn't think she could handle a blow like that.   
  
"I would be a fool to even think about leaving you. I've always liked challenges and pushing myself, guess that's why I was in Ravenclaw, and I know that you will always provide me with new challenges."   
  
"I do love you."  
  
Stefan held her more closely, "I know you do. And I love you very much." They sat there for a long time before a thought occurred to him, "where is your sister?"   
  
"Asleep on your couch."   
  
Stefan considered that for a minute, "good, because I think we're going to discuss a few things before I take you home."

* * *

"How long have you been up?" Kamen asked groggily when he finally made his way out to the kitchen sometime in the afternoon.   
  
William glanced at the clock on the wall, "eh... not too long, a couple of hours or so."   
  
"And where are you off to?" Kamen asked as he pointedly eyed the bag at William's feet.   
  
"Oh so sorry if I forgot to fill you in on my plans _Mum_," William threw back with an ill concealed smile.   
  
"Hey, I was just trying to show a little concern," Kamen said feigning seriousness, "how do I know you're not off to elope with some bit of skirt you met last night, and then the next thing I know your Mum is over here demanding to know where you went, and then I get blamed..."  
  
William rolled his eyes, "for your information I'm going on a trip with Sirius."   
  
"I think that's the worst excuse I've ever heard."   
  
William laughed, "I'm not kidding mate, he's got to go on this trip to... where ever... he actually didn't tell me that part and Mum asked me to go along. Something about us bonding or being friends or some other such nonsense."   
  
"Poor little poppet... am I supposed to pity you?" Kamen turned innocent eyes on his flat mate as he helped himself to the coffee, doctoring it liberally with sugar.   
  
"You are such a jerk."   
  
"And life would be boring if I weren't."   
  
William just shook his head, "I need to be out of here if I want to be on time. I'll see you in a couple days, I'll be back in time for our first practice."   
  
"Get out then, no use hanging around. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, and don't do some of the things that I would do."   
  
William shouldered his back and whistled a tune under his breath as he made his way out the door. "See you in a few days Anastasia," he called as he headed out towards the street.   
  
"Can't you give a girl a better goodbye than that?" She called back indignantly.   
  
"You come down off that pedestal and I'll kiss you senseless," he shot right back, and chuckled to himself at her indignant shriek.   
  
"Took you long enough," Sirius commented as he joined William just up the street.   
  
"Were you worried about me?" William asked jokingly.   
  
"I was worried I would have to lead a search party into that flat of yours," Sirius deadpanned, "it would probably have taken months."   
  
"Hey! It's not that bad... yet." William said as he tried to defend himself.   
  
"Was Kamen up when you left?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"I was wondering whether you were going to have a chance to let him know where you were going."   
  
"I didn't tell him."   
  
Sirius shot his step-son a curious glance, "why not?"   
  
William sighed, "Because, I brought up the idea of us joining the Order once and he was not happy about it. He has no reason to know that I did join and that I am going on a mission for it with you. I do not need to start creating tension between me and my flat mate when I can easily avoid it."   
  
"I just thought that since we are going to Greece he might have something to forward to his sister, or make sure that you check up on her."   
  
William shrugged.   
  
Sirius sighed, but didn't try again. He did not want to push and end up fighting with William. He waited until they were a little bit further down the road before he spoke again, "you want to apparate from here?"   
  
William gave a curt nod of his head as he tightened his grip on the bag flung over his shoulder.

* * *

"When will they be here?" Sophia asked for what Remus swore was literally the hundredth time.   
"Soon," Remus replied patiently as he glanced down at the two girls who flanked him. He couldn't help smiling, Nimue seemed to be adjusting well. And he was truly enjoying the time he had Nimue and Sophia for lessons. It was hard to miss Hogwarts when he divided his time between Kalliope, the girls, and training with Cadmus and his men. It didn't leave time for any regrets.   
  
"Do you wish it was one of your parents or your brother coming?" Remus asked Nimue as gently as possible.  
  
Nimue looked up at him with her large violet eyes, "I don't know... I somehow feel like its easier being away from them if I know I can't see them instead of seeing them off and on and knowing they have to go away again. Does that sound bad?"   
  
"Not at all, I understand how that feels." He grew concerned as he watched Nimue wince slightly. "What is it?"   
  
Nimue shook her head and attempted a smile, "its nothing, I just get headaches sometimes from trying to control my visions. It will go away again soon."   
  
Whatever Remus had been planning on saying in response to that was cut off by Sophia's shrill squeal as she pointed out Sirius and William making their way up the steep hill to where they stood. The only thing that kept her from tumbling down the hill in her haste to greet them was Remus firm hand on her shoulder, which kept her in place.   
  
It took all of Sophia's self control not to pout like a child when William, upon making it to the top of the hill, embraced Nimue first. However she felt somewhat better about it when it was her turn and he picked her up off the ground to spin her around.   
  
Sirius, however, didn't fair as well. Nimue had backed away a bit shyly, but had still accepted his embrace. He had expected that, although how Snape had ended up with such a timid daughter was beyond him. Sophia had refused to even look at him. He couldn't help sighing, he may be her father, but apparently she wanted nothing to do with him. It was even more frustrating that even as she turned away from him she clung to Remus.   
  
"Kalliope requested that you come see her as soon as you're settled in," Remus said, hoping to break the obvious tension between father and daughter, "she wants to know what sort of help she may expect from the Order when it comes time to make alliances."   
  
The girls ran ahead with William to show him to the guest quarters while Remus and Sirius followed more slowly.   
  
"William doesn't want or need me. Sophia doesn't want or need me... I'm starting to feel rather useless," Sirius confessed.   
  
"I don't think it's all that bad Padfoot."   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"William came here with you, didn't he?"   
  
Sirius managed a lopsided grin, "yes he did. And that is something... Now if only my daughter didn't hate me... although she has you."   
  
"Padfoot, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, and I truly hope you will understand," Remus took a deep breath before going on, "you are the only father Willow has ever known, she accepts you completely and loves you. Sophia has never known male authority until last year. I know that it hurts you that she has latched onto me, but I like it. I like being the father figure in her life. I like being able to treat her like she is my daughter."   
  
Sirius kicked at a rock as they neared the temple, "I'm trying my best not to be jealous, but it's hard."   
  
"I'm sorry if I've hurt you. We've both seen enough pain to last us ten lifetimes, let alone one. The last thing I want is to have any part in causing that pain."   
  
"Moony, I would rather it be you stepping in over any other man."   
  
"You're just saying that."   
  
"I know, but I hope that one day I might mean it." 


	16. Chapter 16

"Will your Order be willing to lend several warriors to accompany the ambassadors I will be sending to the North?" Kalliope asked the wizards.   
  
"Of course, we are willing to do whatever we can to help," Sirius replied adopting the formal attitude necessary for conducting business, "but, if I may ask, why do you need our help? Your priestesses are famous for their ability to control magic, not only without wands, but to a degree that far surpasses most of the wizarding world."  
  
Kalliope nodded, recognizing why Sirius wouldn't understand, "there are two reasons wizard. The first is protocol, the second is the one I am more concerned about. I will be sending priestesses who must focus the majority of their energy towards summoning visions and reading the signs. I do not wish to take any chances."   
  
"I understand. It is better to be safe. However, depending on the length of this journey it may be difficult to find wizards able to accompany your priestesses. Many of the members of the Order are tied down. You are aware that a number of them are connected to Hogwarts."   
  
"I'll go," William inserted.   
  
Kalliope barely resisted the urge to smile at the young wizard, knowing very well what he was thinking. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I have other matters to discuss with you concerning security measures for your school, but they will have to wait for another day," she said as she rose, "I have duties to oversee in the temple. I would like a word with you young wizard before you go," she pinned William with a demanding gaze.   
  
William looked over to Sirius in confusion, but his step-father only shrugged and turned to leave the cool marble room. "Have I done anything to cause offense, Lady?" William couldn't help asking.   
  
Kalliope smiled warmly at him, "not yet. However I wish to remind you of something. The novices and priestesses of this temple have sworn an oath to the goddess. Their bodies belong to Her to be given as She decrees."   
  
"Of course..." William fought not to stammer, "I would never think of..."  
  
"Sophia is still a novice of this temple, even though she will be attending the wizards' school."   
  
"Point taken Lady."   
  
"One more thing," Kalliope said, taking pity on the young man, "I am not well versed in the ways of the wizarding world, but I know that there are some there who would not look kindly on the relationship between two people who share a connection... no matter how strange and disjointed... to a father figure, the way you do."   
  
William nodded mutely.   
  
"It is not that way here. As long as there are at least two degrees of relationship between two people nothing is said, and I admit that in the past even closer ties have been commonly accepted. We harbor few of the puritanical ideals of your culture."  
  
"I'm not quite sure what it is exactly that you are trying to tell me," William confessed.   
  
"Let the girl decide exactly who she is and where she belongs, until then try your best to keep some distance. Wait until she is a woman, more than in body, but also in her mind. Can I trust you to do this?"  
  
"Of course," William hurriedly replied.  
  
"Good. Go join the men, I'm sure they can find something for you to do."

* * *

"Yes?" Severus looked up from his work, a bit annoyed at having been interrupted.   
  
"Well you sound pleased to see me," Morgan said a bit acidly.   
  
Severus gave her an unreadable look, "I have resigned myself to the fact that as long as we have children living at home I will never get anything accomplished."   
  
Morgan crossed the room to lean against his desk, "Once the children are all gone I have every intention of taking up whatever free time you think you're going to get.   
  
Severus only snorted and turned back to the papers on his desk. Although he didn't glance up he could tell that his wife was still standing there. "Was there something else you wanted?"   
  
Morgan sighed, "I guess not." _You miserable bastard, some days I wonder if you've changed at all since I married you_. She turned to leave, but found that her wrist was captured in an iron-like grip.   
  
"Come here," Severus said as he pulled his wife toward him.   
  
"I thought you were too busy for me," Morgan said as she glowered at him.   
  
Severus pulled her down on his lap, "I didn't say that."   
  
"You implied it," despite the sharpness of her tone Morgan felt herself melting.   
  
"Perhaps we should go upstairs so that I can show you that I have plenty of time for you," Severus purred in her ear.   
  
Morgan leaned against his chest, "sorry, it's almost Olivia's bedtime..."  
  
"Dammit, you see what I mean about not having time for anything as long as the children are underfoot?!"   
  
Morgan laughed softly as she snuggled in closer and inhaled her husband's scent, how she loved that smell of strong soap and bitter herbs, "if you would have let me finish... as soon as she is in bed I will be more than happy to surrender myself to you."   
  
"I am counting on having your undivided attention."   
  
"And you'll have it, as long as I have yours."   
  
Severus had just started to give his wife a proper kiss when they were interrupted.   
  
"Ummm... as sickenly sweet as this is..." Serena smirked at them from the doorway.   
  
"Whatever it is you want, the answer is no," Severus growled.   
  
"But I..."  
  
"NO!"   
  
Serena frowned, "Mum, will you at least hear me out?"   
  
Morgan sighed, "if you want to know if you can go out tonight, the answer is no. If you wanted to ask anything else I'm willing to listen."   
  
Serena looked discouraged.   
  
"You wanted to go out, didn't you?" Morgan asked.   
  
Serena nodded.   
  
"Sorry sweetie, you know the answer."   
  
Serena scowled and opened her mouth to protest.   
  
"Don't," Severus warned her. "I do not want to hear one word of protest or you will be going nowhere for the rest of the summer."   
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "I wish I could tell when you were serious and when you were only issuing empty threats."   
  
"Trust me," Severus said dryly, "it would not be in your best interest to push me on this one. You will find out that I am very serious."   
  
Serena glared at him before turning and stomping out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.   
  
Severus cringed slightly at the sound. "Where were we?" he asked as he turned his attention back to his wife.   
  
Morgan laughed as she buried her face in her husband's neck. "Perhaps you should lock the door," she suggested between giggles.   
  
Severus immediately sent a locking curse at the door. "I believe I know exactly where I was..."  
  
Morgan tried to sit up, "I have to put Olivia to bed..."  
  
Severus held her firmly on his lap as he pulled out his pocket watch, "I have half an hour," he said as he pulled his wife against him, "and I intend to make the most of it."

* * *

"Please say you'll go with us," Sophia pleaded.   
  
Remus looked down at her skeptically, "isn't there something you're supposed to be doing in the temple right about now?"   
  
Sophia rolled her eyes, "I'll do them later."   
  
"Uh-huh... I know exactly how well that worked the last time you begged off. Kalliope gave me a full account. Was it really that much fun scrubbing the floor of the altar room for skipping your duties? Because I wouldn't have thought that you'd be so eager to do it again..."  
  
Sophia tried her best puppy dog eyes, "please... I really will do them this time... and me and Nimue _really_ want to go to the village, and we can't go unless we have an escort..." she decided to try a new tactic... "maybe Sirius and William would like to come too."   
  
"You're a right sneaky little thing," Remus said as he shook his head. "Fine, if Kalliope gives you permission we will take you, but you have to ask her first."   
  
Sophia grinned back at him triumphantly, "and she said that if I managed to talk you into taking us it would be alright."   
  
Remus frowned, "you little... you know I was counting on her to say no."   
  
"And she figured you would. Guess I win this round," she said as she grinned up at him cheekily.   
  
Remus sighed, "Fine, I'll concede. But you will behave yourself."  
  
"Don't we always?" Nimue asked innocently as she joined them.   
  
Remus looked between the two girls, "you," he said as he pointed a finger at Sophia, "are a bad influence on her."   
  
The two girls merely grinned at him angelically.   
  
"Go get the horses." Remus sighed again as the two girls ran off towards the temple stables. "Why do I let myself get talked into these things...?"  
  
"Because you're too soft," Sirius informed him.   
  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Padfoot, it really helps."   
  
"Anytime Moony, that's why I'm here."   
  
"Why is it that two teenage girls are harder to control than an entire classroom of students?"   
  
Sirius shrugged, "beats me. It's not a task that I envy either. Although I want to be there when Snape's little girl finally gets to go back home. The look on that greasy git's face the first time she talks back to him will be priceless."   
  
Remus smiled, "that probably would be good... think I ought to warn him and Morgan that Nimue is finally starting to come out of her shell?"   
  
"Nah... it will be more entertaining to spring it on them. Just be sure to let me know when and where." Sirius stared out at the rolling waves, "are you ever coming back to Hogwarts?"  
  
Remus turned his head to look at the only other surviving marauder, "I don't know."   
  
"You're not then. At least not for any extended amount of time."   
  
Remus looked down at his hands, "I had to make a choice. I chose love."   
  
"Over everything you've ever known!"   
  
"Over a wizarding community that hates and fears me for what I am. The people here are more accepting of... beasts."   
  
Sirius dragged his eyes away from the rolling water, "you are not a beast. And you know that your condition has never altered our friendship."  
  
"I know. It's just... there are some things I'm tired of bearing on my own. I feel like I can start again here. No questions asked, just a blank slate."   
  
"I suppose I shouldn't sound so bitter," Sirius mused, "I would follow Elizabeth to the ends of the earth and beyond if I had to." He stood up and brushed the grass from his clothes, "looks like the children are headed back this way. Try to look a bit more excited."   
  
Remus shook his head, "it's hard to look excited when I never know what they're going to find to get into."   
  
"I think that's a bit of an understatement," Sirius said as the girls and William joined them, leading the horses.   
  
"The temple only has four horses," Sophia explained as they came up, "me and Nimue will ride together, because" Sophia paused to roll her eyes, "she's still scared of the horses."   
  
"I'm not scared!" Nimue insisted, "I just don't like being up so high..."  
  
"Right..." Sophia drawled as she swung herself up on one of the mounts before reaching down to give Nimue a hand up. As soon as she made sure the men were ready she turned to flash them an impish grin, "I think we'll ride along the beach," and she quickly kicked her horse into a canter, while Nimue through her arms around her with a shriek.   
  
"Nope... I wouldn't trade places with you for anything," Sirius told Remus, "I'd much rather teach at Hogwarts than deal with this."

* * *

Authoress' note:

Alicia - Sirius and William still need a bit more time (and perhaps something else) before William will really be able to accept Sirius  
and of course Severus rocks your world, this is a given (hehehe...)

keep the reviews coming people! I love them


	17. Chapter 17

"Severus," Morgan stuck her head in his study, "are you busy?"   
  
Severus looked up at his wife, "I dearly hope that if you come in here I'm going to get the same treatment I did last night."  
  
Morgan grinned, "sorry, but I'm here purely on business this time."   
  
"If it is anything from Minerva I don't want to see it. She can bloody well plan the school schedule without me."   
  
"It's from Eric."   
  
"And that makes it so much better," Severus spat bitterly as he turned back to the research spread out on his desk.  
  
"He wants you to be his date."   
  
Severus head shot back up, "what?!"   
  
"For Zach and Eva's wedding. He wants you to go with him because, and I quote 'everyone else is scared of me for one ridiculous reason or another.' Why don't you just go? You need to get away from your research for awhile."   
  
Severus snorted, "the last thing I need to do is get away from my research. I get little enough done as it is."  
  
"Maybe you need some time away from it. You know... refresh your mind and such. I think it's a good idea."  
  
"You would."   
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Morgan demanded as her hands went to her hips.   
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm just frustrated by this bloody..." the end of his response was cut off in a snarl as he swept several rolls of parchment off the desk and onto the floor with his arm.   
  
"You're not going to get anything done while you're in this mood. You never do."   
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Severus threw his wife's question back at her.   
  
Morgan planted her hands on the top of her husband's desk and leaned over it so that her face was close to his, "it means that whenever you get into one of these moods of yours you accomplish nothing. You stalk around here scowling at everyone and everything content to be miserable. Get out of here for awhile so that you can get over yourself."   
  
"Or... perhaps you could try to relieve me of this horrid mood you're convinced that I am in."   
  
"Nope, I don't have enough free time to attempt something of that magnitude."  
  
"Well you can bloody well try," Severus growled as he reached out and dragged his wife _over_ the desk and into his lap. "I have all the time in the world for you."   
  
"Unfortunately I don't at the moment. I have to go finish putting together a basket for Kamen, that boy needs to eat something decent," Morgan smiled sweetly as she removed herself from her husband's arms.   
  
"The boy can starve for all I care."   
  
Morgan laughed as she dropped the letter from Eric on the desk, "glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor yet dear."   
  
"I was serious."   
  
"Just get an answer out to Eric. And you better tell him that you're going. I want you out of this house for a few days!"  
  
"Dammit woman! Get back in here..."  
  
Morgan firmly shut the study door closed behind her, effectively blocking out the sound of her husband's voice, _good, now he'll be mad at me and will decide that Eric might just be better company after all. Plus, it'll be well worth it when he decides he needs to make it up to me._  
  
"Mum," Dierna came skidding around the corner, "Stefan has tickets to the Puddlemere United game this weekend, can I go?"   
  
Serena tore around the corner and nearly crashed into her sister, "if you let her go you have to let me go into town with Nick this weekend, I haven't seen him in ages. Please?"   
  
Morgan was sorely tempted, knowing exactly what kind of mood her husband was in, to tell the girls to ask him. However, that did seem a bit cruel. "I do not have to let either of you do anything. I suppose you want something too?" she looked down at Olivia who had joined them.   
  
"A cookie," Olivia said as she twisted a black curl around her finger.   
  
"That, I can do," Morgan said with a smile.   
  
"Mum!" the twins exclaimed together, "you didn't answer my question!"   
  
"Fine, let's see..." Morgan thought about what to do with her girls to keep them happy and safe while they followed her to the kitchen so that she could retrieve a cookie for Olivia. "Dierna, night game or daytime?"   
  
"Daytime," Dierna quickly responded.   
  
Morgan frowned as she thought, she was surprised at how many of the franchises were still running despite the cry of war. However, even in crisis there would be people to cheer for quidditch. "I don't care how long the game goes, you will be back here before dark."   
  
"Yes ma'am!" Dierna ran off to owl Stefan the news that she could go.   
  
"It really wouldn't be fair to let her get out of the house and leave me trapped here," Serena reminded her mother.   
  
"No, I suppose not," Morgan sighed, "you will stay in Hogsmeade. And I mean that. It's safer where there are large groups of people. And the same restriction applies for you, home before dark."   
  
Serena squealed in excitement as she rushed off to inform Nick of the plans. A month under Severus' watchful eye had left her desperate to get out, no matter for how short a time or under what restrictions.   
  
"Can I have another cookie?" Olivia asked solemnly.   
  
"Isn't it almost dinner time?" Morgan replied.   
  
Olivia scrunched up her nose as she thought, "I suppose..."  
  
"I would rather you ate something healthy at dinner than filling yourself with sweets right now."   
  
Olivia seemed to consider that, "but... if I eat another cookie now... then I won't need to eat as much at dinner... and then you can send the rest of my dinner to a poor starving child!" she concluded.   
  
Morgan nearly choked on her laughter as she looked down at her daughter's serious little face, "I don't suppose I can easily dismiss that logic."   
  
"Does that mean I get another cookie?"   
  
Morgan threw her hands up in defeat, "I suppose so, because I honestly don't know how to counter your argument."   
  
"Can I take one to Daddy too?"   
  
Morgan hesitated a moment. She knew the type of mood her husband had been in when she left, it seemed cruel to send a child straight into the dragon's lair. However... Olivia would most likely be more welcome than she was at the moment... "as long as you promise to be quiet and to come straight back to me if he's busy."   
  
"I promise," Olivia said sincerely as she pocketed both cookies and skipped out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She didn't knock on the door to her father's study, instead she threw it open and bounded in.   
  
"What do you want?" Severus snapped as he looked up from the parchments he had retrieved from the floor.   
  
Olivia either ignored his angry tone or was oblivious to it as she hopped over to his side, "I brought you a cookie," she informed him as she removed the aforementioned item from her pocket.   
  
Severus eyed the cookie that she set on his desk warily, not sure how wise it was to accept an offering of food that came out of a seven year old's pocket.   
  
"I think it was very 'sponsible of me to bring you a cookie," Olivia rocked back and forth on her feet while she eyed the locked cabinet behind her father. She had watched him lock her toy cauldron in it after her experiment with the orange feathers."   
  
Severus followed her gaze and felt his mouth twitch in amusement, "no."   
  
Olivia turned pleading eyes on him, "please..."  
  
"No."   
  
"But haven't I been good lately?" She persisted as she tried to climb into his lap.   
  
Severus evaded the question as he helped her get settled, "are you sure you're seven? You're an awfully small thing to be so old."   
  
"I'm _almost eight_," Olivia reminded him. Nearly three months after her birthday was certainly almost time for her next birthday. "And I'm sure I'll start to grow any day now."   
  
Severus felt the muscle in his cheek twitch in amusement again. The dead seriousness that the child always used to express herself never ceased to entertain him. However, she was awfully small. At seven, or almost eight, he mentally corrected himself, he was fairly certain that she was still smaller than his biological children had been at five.   
  
"Soooo... can you trust me yet?" Olivia asked as she nestled herself into Severus' arms.   
  
"I am not sure yet," Severus replied as he turned his attention back to his parchments.   
  
"When will you be sure?"   
  
"I will let you know when I am sure, until then that cauldron remains safely locked up."   
  
"But what if I..."  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself into trouble?" Severus cut her off, "because you're certainly headed in the right direction."   
  
Olivia stuck her tongue out at him, but hid it behind her hand. She'd gotten in trouble for that before.   
  
However, it still caught Severus' attention, "the next time you do that I'm going to hex that impertinent tongue so that it stays that way."   
  
Olivia quickly clamped her mouth shut, tongue safely inside.   
  
"Why don't you find something to do that won't get you in trouble," Severus suggested.   
  
"Like what?"   
  
Severus had to check himself to keep from sighing, he had not planned on spending his afternoon entertaining a child. "Why don't you color," he suggested, nodding at the stack of parchment and crayons she had dragged in with her the week before.   
  
"But you never hang up any of the pictures I draw you," she whined.   
  
"That is because I do not like my study to be filled with clutter."   
  
"My pictures aren't clutter," Olivia pointed out, sounding hurt.   
  
Severus gave her a nudge to make her hop off his lap, "go look in the bottom drawer of that filing cabinet by the wall there," he directed as he gave her a slight push in that direction.   
  
Olivia gave him a skeptical look but obediently went over to the filing cabinet. She knelt in front of it and tugged the bottom drawer open. Her eyes widened, it was divided into sections, and her name was on the first one! She noticed that the rest of the sections were labeled with each of her siblings' names.   
  
She looked up at her father, and when he gave her a slight nod of approval she tugged on her folder to remove it and carefully opened it, "hey! It's all the pictures I've colored for you!"   
  
"Of course. I certainly hope you were not thinking that I would get rid of them."   
  
"So you keep _all _of them?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Severus looked down at her, "I keep them as a reminder. That way when you are being nothing but trouble I can remember why we kept you in the first place."  
  
"Like after I used the orange feathers that I wasn't supposed to use?"   
  
Severus nodded, his mouth tightening a bit as he thought about that incident.   
  
Olivia giggled, "Is that why you kept everyone else's pictures too?" she asked as she pointed at the other files.   
  
"Yes," Severus answered dryly, "if it hadn't been for them I would have exposed all of your siblings on a mountain side a long time ago."   
  
"Are you two about ready to eat?" Morgan asked as she stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Yes!" Olivia sprang up off the floor and tried to pull her father out of his chair. "Let's go!" she insisted as she tugged at his hand.   
  
Severus shot his wife a long-suffering look as he allowed himself to be dragged towards the door.   
  
"Been pestering you, has she?" Morgan asked, a knowing smirk in place.   
  
"Sweet Circe, yes. You sent her in here on purpose."   
  
"I did not," Morgan said, but she couldn't help smiling.   
  
"You're going to pay for this later," Severus promised her.  
  
"I'm counting on it."   



	18. Chapter 18

"Oh!!! Let's look at the snakes!" Sophia grabbed Nimue's hand and dragged her to where a wizened old woman was sitting on the ground, surrounded by clay pots.   
  
"I see they've let you out again little one," the crone cackled, "I've missed you novice, you've been gone for a long time. And this must be a new one with you, I haven't seen her before."   
  
"Yeah, this is Nimue, she's from Britain, along with Kalliope's new consort."   
  
"Ahhh... so our new high priestess has a consort now... it's about time. Is she breeding yet? A breeding priestess is good luck, a high priestess with child should be even luckier still. She won't be able to enter this village without being swamped by every woman of childbearing age, asking for her blessing and such."   
  
Nimue's eyes grew wide at the question, but she held her tongue as Sophia and the old woman continued to talk.   
  
"Of course she is with child Helena. You should come to the temple to see her and make a sacrifice. You could get something to help with your eyes too."   
  
"I'm not in any condition to make the trek up to the temple these days girl. I would ask that you make a sacrifice for me though. What is the cost of a dove these days?"   
  
"I'll make you a deal," Sophia said, a grin falling into place, "I'll cover the cost of the dove if you provide a serpent for Nimue."   
  
Helena grunted in approval, "that's more than fair little novice. Come here girl," she beckoned to Nimue, "look in the jars and pick whatever of my little serpents that you wish. Don't be scared child," she added as Nimue hesitated, "as long as you are gentle they won't bite. They trust the hands of the priestess born, you have nothing to fear."   
  
Nimue glanced back over her shoulder and was comforted by the sight of Remus and Sirius waiting close by. Tentatively she peered into one of the wide-mouthed clay jars at a tangle of green scales. At Sophia's prompting she reached in and pulled one of the little green snakes out, "she's soft," she said quietly.   
  
"There now, she knows you are one of the priestess born," Helena said with a smile as she watched the little green serpent twine itself around Nimue's wrist. "She's taken a liking to you. Now, while you're in the village you should find her a jar of her own."   
  
"Thank you," Nimue barely whispered as she stroked the head of the snake with one finger, "she's beautiful."   
  
"Now get going girls, your escorts are waiting for you," Helena nodded towards where Remus and Sirius were standing. "And don't forget to sacrifice that dove for me!"   
  
"A snake?" Remus asked as the girls rejoined them.   
  
"Guess we were wrong," Sirius said, "Severus must have fathered her."   
  
"Can I have this?" Sophia asked, pointing to Remus' pocket watch.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Sophia rolled her eyes, "this is a bartering society, I'm not sure how far your wizarding money will get you here."   
  
"Absolutely not," Remus told her.   
  
"Here," Sirius reached into his robes and pulled off a few bronze Knuts, which he tried to hand to Remus, "transfigure them into something useful."  
  
"You're the transfiguration professor, you do it," Remus told him.   
  
"Fine then," Sirius turned back to Sophia, "what would be useful?"   
  
Sophia thought for a moment, "bronze buckles, leather harness pieces, jewelry... a chicken?"   
  
"I think I can do the buckles and the jewelry," Sirius said as he transfigured the buttons into the desired articles.   
  
"No chicken?" Nimue asked innocently.   
  
"Maybe next time," Sirius said with a smile as he handed over the transfigured Knuts to the girls, "be back here before the sun gets too low."   
  
"Thanks," Sophia said with a smile.   
  
"Where did your stepson wander off to?" Remus asked as the girls rushed off down the street.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "he said he was going to go check prices."   
  
"On what?"   
  
Sirius cleared his throat, "_hetairai_."   
  
"Don't worry, he wouldn't be able to afford them. Unless he does some transfiguring of his own of course..."  
  
"Please don't say that, his mother would probably kill me if that actually happened."   
  
"Actually... I have a feeling we should find him. There are... varieties... that come much cheaper than the hetairai."   
  
"Yes, we should definitely find him."

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Morgan asked as she leaned against the bedpost. She had been teasing her husband mercilessly since dinner had ended and he had finally snapped at her before retiring to their bedroom to get ready to leave for the wedding.   
  
Severus looked up from his packing, "not particularly."   
  
"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to forgive me before you leave for Canterbury?"   
  
"Most likely."  
  
Morgan chewed on her bottom lip, "now?"   
  
"Insufferable brat."   
  
Morgan moved to wrap her arms around her husband's waist, "I think that means I'm forgiven."   
"What would I do without you?" Severus asked softly as he returned the embrace.   
  
"Be a miserable, old, greasy, bat?" Morgan suggested. Only to give an undignified yelp as Severus' palm connected sharply with her backside, "I was only joking," she muttered as she glared up at him, a hand going back to rub away the sting.   
  
"Hmmm... well it wasn't particularly appreciated."   
  
"Why don't you come to bed... leave the packing for the morning," Morgan suggested.   
  
"Morgan, I'm worried. Voldemort has been lying low, it only means that he is planning something horrific."   
  
It wasn't quite the change in mood Morgan had been looking for. "We survived once, we just have to do one better and bring him down completely this time."   
  
"If we couldn't do it before..."  
  
Morgan understood her husbands concerns. But she couldn't understand how they haunted his thoughts so completely. They consumed him. She reached out to put a hand on his arm and inadvertently brushed the spot where the dark mark still lingered, causing Severus to pull away from her, as though he had been burned.   
  
"Perhaps I better stay here after all," Severus said as he turned away.   
  
"Severus, please," Morgan reached out to him again, "we can't let fear control our lives."   
  
"I am not concerned about my own life, I am concerned about you and the children. Voldemort will try to hit me where I am the weakest, he has already proven that."  
  
"What can we do about it?"   
  
"Nothing, there is nothing that can be done."   
  
"Do you think Hogwarts is still safe?" Morgan dreaded asking that question, but she knew she had to.   
  
"No. There are no guarantees now, we have no way of confirming what Voldemort is capable of. For all we know it is possible that we are playing directly into his hands."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually thought that I would even _think_ about doing that!" William accused as they headed back towards the temple.   
  
"Well, you did tell Sirius that was where you were going," Remus began patiently.   
  
William rolled his eyes, "I was joking. Besides, those were some really good parenting skills, letting me go off if you actually thought I was going to buy a woman. I still can't believe you thought I would do that. Shows a whole lot of trust... especially the part where you came looking for me..."  
  
Both of the girls were giggling shamelessly at the whole exchange, which made it rather difficult for Nimue to hang onto the small clay pot that held her snake.   
  
"And where was I?!" William continued, "Looking, very innocently I might add, at pottery with the girls. Honestly, your lack of faith is very disheartening. I can't believe you."   
  
Sirius just shook his head, "I'm sorry that you think I didn't trust you."   
  
"Well you didn't," William pointed out. "Honestly, what is Mum going to say? She wants us to get along and here you act like you can't even trust me to be off by myself for five minutes... I'm not a child you know."   
  
"Which is exactly why I was worried..." Sirius muttered.   
  
"So... now that we've discussed this..." William raised an eyebrow, "we're not going to mention this to Mum... right? Because she's would just lay into me about respecting women... even though I do! And then you would get it for letting me go off even though you though I was trying to buy a woman..."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of telling her," Sirius replied.   
  
"Good, then we're agreed on that."   
  
"Yep."   
  
"I can't believe you two, plotting against Elizabeth together... you're almost acting like... friends," Remus avoided looking William and Sirius, although he could tell they were staring at him. He figured William was probably glaring and Sirius was probably grinning like an idiot. "I ought to tell Elizabeth myself, get you both in trouble."   
  
"Cut it out you two!" William snapped at Nimue and Sophia, but they only giggled harder, "Well at least they think this is amusing..."

* * *

"What in the world is that?" Severus asked as he glared suspiciously at the large object tucked under Eric's arm.   
  
"Nothing for you to worry about... yet."   
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, "considering how little I trust you, either tell me what it is or I hex it into nothingness."   
  
"It's nothing Severus my boy, and keep it down, he's sleeping."   
  
"No," Severus realized what it was that Eric was holding, "no, you are not bringing that portrait with you."   
  
"And why ever not?!" Eric demanding as he banged his cane on the floor for emphasis, "he wanted to get out, not that I blame him. Besides, he's good company. And I thought you two were friends..."  
  
"There is no way I am spending an entire weekend with the two of you," Severus insisted, "one of you is already more than I can handle. If he is going, I am not."   
  
"Oh stop whining, it really isn't flattering at your age," Eric said irritably.   
  
Severus crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Eric menacingly, "You know how I feel about the two of you, especially the two of you together."   
  
"Nonsense! Besides, I thought it might be a good idea to bring along someone who might be able to give the boy a bit of decent advice. Unless you think he's going to enjoy spending the evening with me, and we both know what he thinks of me, and a former death eater like yourself. Let's face it my boy, we're not exactly the best companions."   
  
Severus sighed, "I propose that we leave the old fool," he gestured at the painting, "to baby sit while the two of us hit the local pub."   
  
"Except I'm still not technically supposed to be in the country," Eric pointed out.   
  
"I have no idea why I put up with you."   
  
"Because I'm an old man who most people want dead, and you're one of the few that recognizes the fact that I am still of some value. You see things that other people don't. Now stop looking at me like that Severus, you know it is true, your Slytherins are a fine example of that. You have the care of a house that the vast majority of the wizarding world does not trust, and yet, instead of becoming bitter, they love you to distraction. I don't pretend to understand it, but there it is. You, my friend, are a complicated man."   
  
"And you're starting to sound like a meddling old fishwife!"   
  
Eric mumbled something to himself under his breath, quiet enough so that Severus couldn't catch it, as he positioned the portrait close to eye level and left it there to hang in midair. "Come on you barmy old codger, wake up! I'd hate to end up hexing the boy just because there was no one around to stop me."   
  
"I'm going out for some air before he wakes up," Severus said as he wrapped his cloak around himself, "tell him that if he so much as offers me a lemon drop when I get back he is going straight in the fireplace."   



	19. Chapter 19

"Well... what now?" Morgan asked as she turned to Olivia who was finishing up her lunch. Severus was in Canterbury and the twins were both out with their boyfriends. With such an empty house she was almost at a loss as to what to do with herself.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"No suggestions? Perhaps I should set you to cleaning the house... top to bottom," Morgan proposed.   
  
Olivia giggled, "But Misty does that! She won't have anything to do if you make me clean."   
  
"Hmmm... guess that means I'll have to find some other sort of physical labor for you to do..."  
  
"You could help me make a potion," Olivia suggested.   
  
"I don't think so, I believe you are still banned from the potions lab."   
  
"We don't have to tell Daddy."   
  
Morgan tried not to smile, "Nope, because he'll find out and then_ I_ will be in trouble too."   
  
"_Really?!_"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Guess we better do something else..."  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Morgan grinned, "I might even be tempted to take you shopping."   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Alright then, put your dishes in the sink and we'll be on our way."   
  
"Awww... you ladies are going out? And here I was looking to spend some quality time with you..." Kamen said as he let himself in the kitchen door.   
  
"Kamen!" Olivia immediately attacked his legs, latching on tight and not letting go.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kamen looked down at Olivia to ask.   
  
"Shopping!"   
  
"Mind if I invite myself along?"   
  
"Only if you promise to behave yourself," Morgan told him while Olivia energetically nodded her head yes.   
  
Kamen clapped a hand over his heart, "I solemnly swear that I will be on my best behavior on this outing, and if I'm not the runt," he gestured to Olivia, "has full permission to deal with me as she sees fit before turning me over to Charlie Weasley to use as dragon food."   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "I suppose I can't say no to that."   
  
The three of them walked into Hogsmeade, Olivia swinging from Kamen and Morgan's hands and humming to herself the whole way.   
  
"Do you start practicing with the Arrows soon?" Morgan asked.   
  
"Yep, next week. This is great Mum, it's what I wanted," Kamen turned to give her a lopsided grin.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you're happy. And I hope you realize that no matter what your father says about making something of yourself and pro quidditch not being a way to do that... he is still proud of you and wants you to be happy just as much as I do. He just has more trouble showing it."   
  
"I know, but I don't really expect a whole lot of open support from him. Which is fine, especially now that I have my little fan club here," he smiled as he looked down at Olivia who was clinging happily to his hand.   
  
"Your father thinks she is going to be a Slytherin, I have my money on another Gryffindor though."   
  
Kamen shook his head, "I'm going to stay out of this one, she could go either way."   
  
"Can we go in there?" Olivia asked as they approached Honeydukes.  
  
"I think she needs some exploding bonbons," Kamen put in. "And you can of course feel free to buy me candy too."   
  
Olivia tugged on his hand, "I don't think I should get anything that explodes, I don't think Daddy would appreciate it."   
  
Kamen looked down at her seriously, "I heard about that. I hope it has impressed upon you the seriousness of potion making," he raised one eyebrow, which made him look like a younger version of their father. "I wouldn't worry about it," he said conspiratorially as he leaned down, "Dierna nearly destroyed his entire lab once when she was your age, and now she's his star potions student. I'd have to say that you're off to a good start."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yep. You know what?"   
  
"What?" P  
  
"I think you should ask Mum about how good she was at potions."   
  
"Kamen, don't you dare!" Morgan spat as she glared up at her son, "and don't you dare suggest to Remus that he share those stories either. I can't believe he told you in the first place!"   
  
"Why can't I hear about it?" Olivia asked in confusion.   
  
Morgan shot Kamen a warning look, but he persisted anyways, "let's just say that Mum wasn't a star potions student. I believe the potions classroom had to be closed for an entire day after she..."  
  
"That is enough!" Morgan cut in, "she doesn't have to hear anymore."   
  
"Don't worry, I'll write to Remus and make sure that he owls you everything he knows," Kamen whispered to Olivia, "It'll give you some great blackmail material."   
  
"That's it, I'm not buying either of you anything!"

* * *

"I don't understand this whole business about not seeing the bride the day before the wedding," Eric commented as lit his pipe.   
  
"And no one expects you to," Severus informed him, "not with the amoral life you insist on..."  
  
"Have they always been like this," Zach asked, as he leaned towards the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"For as long as I can remember," Albus replied, his painted eyes sparkling merrily, "they are both hard-headed, stubborn to a fault, and yet their loyalty knows no bounds."   
  
"I just hope they behave themselves tomorrow," Zach muttered. At least Alberto wasn't arriving until sometime in the morning. He shuddered to think of what his best man might have planned for his 'last night as a free man', as the Ecuadorian so eloquently put it.   
  
"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Severus will merely scowl at everyone and make some bitterly sarcastic remark if anyone asks him if he is enjoying himself. And your grandfather... no doubt he'll be too lost in memories of his own wedding to cause any trouble. He loved your grandmother very much you know... Yvonne was his heart and soul."   
  
"He doesn't talk much about her. There is the portrait that leads to his sanctum sanctorum, but all I've ever heard is that she was a ballerina and he loved her."   
  
"He's never told you the story of how they met?" the portrait of Albus asked.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Well then, seeing as he is otherwise occupied, and most likely will be for quite some time, his arguments with Severus tend to be quite lengthy, I suppose I must tell you myself. The Opera House still housed the opera at that time, my that seems like ages ago... it was shortly after your grandfather had been exiled from England and a few years after Gaston Leroux's novel had people so intrigued with the Opera House and its fictional phantom. Eric saw it as a wonderful opportunity, he could set himself up an apartment in the vaults of the theater and could safely reside there. The secrecy of it also led him into quite a few little...exploits, shall we say... I'm not sure if even he remembers all the women he dragged down there."   
  
"That certainly sounds like him," Zach snorted.   
  
"Yes, yes... but that started to change. You may not be aware of it, but your grandfather, being the powerful wizard that he is, does not need an invisibility cloak to conceal himself. He learned quite a tricky charm to make himself invisible, and he used that so that he could watch the performances, either from the wings, or a box, occasionally even from the side of the stage itself.   
"One night, he watched a performance of _Faust_, and in this performance, a young woman who had grown up in the French countryside made her debut as part of the ballet chorus. Your grandfather was instantly taken with her. He waited in the wings that night to speak to her."   
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly, "nearly scared her out of her wits, she was convinced he really was the opera ghost. It took him some time to convince her otherwise. The other trick was convincing her that he really was a wizard. But once she understood... she took quite a fancy to the magical world. I remember visiting the two of them, she would beg to see Eric and I perform charms and transfigurations for her."

"It almost sounds as though my grandfather led a normal life," Zach mused.   
  
"Yes, and for a time he did. His and Yvonne's wedding was beautiful, all white lace and silk for her... and I have never seen a woman so happy to find out she was with child. I thought it would kill Eric when he lost them both."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"That, my boy, is a story for another time. Right now we should be celebrating, it is the eve of your wedding after all."   
  
"I want to hear what happened," Zach insisted.   
  
"As I said, it is a story for another time," the portrait of Dumbledore replied. "However, I would advise against asking your grandfather for the story. If I am not available to tell it ask Severus, he knows the details, nearly as well as I do."   
  
"Speaking of Snape... why is it that he didn't want you to be here?" Zach asked. He couldn't imagine anyone not getting along with the charismatic headmaster.   
  
Albus chuckled softly, "we have always had our differences, Severus and I. We developed a great amount of respect for each other over the years that we worked together, and a great amount of trust. But our differences remained."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"I never approved of how he dealt with his Slytherins, for instance. And he hated the fact that I was 'always interfering', to his way of thinking. To him I am a meddling old fool, not that I can blame him for thinking that..." he looked amused as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "I think that part of it is that he feels he can only deal with one old fool at a time, me and Eric together is a bit much for him. And, in case you haven't noticed," Albus chuckled again, "he gets angry when he gets defensive."   
  
"I've noticed," Zach deadpanned.   
  
"Are you two done with whatever it is you're talking about?" Eric asked, breaking into the conversation.   
  
"Quite," Albus replied merrily, "that is if you two are done with your most recent childish argument of course."  
  
The portrait was met with icy glares from both men in question.   
  
"Differences resolved? Good, good... now then, I have a feeling that if the three of us put our heads together we might be able to come up with some excellent advice to give this young man before he gets married tomorrow."   
  
Zach felt himself blushing as all eyes in the room turned to him, "if any of you even try to offer me the type of advice Alberto offered..." he turned several shades redder, "I'm swear, I'm leaving this room."   
  
"Should we bore and terrify him with the incredibly dull and mundane aspects of married life?" Eric asked.   
  
Severus quickly downed the rest of his drink, "as long as you make sure not to leave out waking up with a wand pointed at your head and you can't remember what it was that you did to make your wife that angry..."


	20. Chapter 20

"I seriously hope that you two are paying attention, because I would hate to keep you here longer than necessary..." Remus gently warned his two students.   
  
Sophia and Nimue reluctantly dragged their eyes away from the line of ants they had been watching with interest back to Remus.   
  
"Much better," Remus commented as he tried to hide his smile, "it's nice to know that occasionally I am more interesting than a group of insects. Now... do either of you have any idea where we were before I lost you?"   
  
"Something hopelessly boring," Sophia suggested.   
  
"You're going to do spectacularly in History of Magic if you keep going at this rate," Remus told her dryly. "I do have several years to catch you up on, so please try to give me most of your attention. Nimue?"  
  
"The magical world in the high Middle Ages?" she said uncertainly.   
  
"Exactly! Either of you care to give me some thoughts on it, because I know that you both did the reading I assigned you."   
  
"There were witch hunts, which is part of the reason why Hogwarts had been founded a couple of centuries earlier," Nimue said softly, "although any fully trained witch or wizard who was accused could easily avoid death."   
  
"How?" Remus asked.   
  
"By using a cooling charm when the muggle courts tried to burn them," Sophia replied, sounding bored.  
  
"But, wouldn't they have figured out that they really did have magic if they couldn't burn?" Nimue asked.   
  
"An interesting point," Remus said with a faint smile, "yes, they did notice that something was out of place when people who had been accused just wouldn't burn. Any ideas on what they did with them?"   
  
Nimue shook her head, eyes wide.   
  
"They were canonized."   
  
Sophia gasped, and it turned into a giggle, "the Christian church made them saints?!"   
  
"Well, not all of them," Remus pointed out, "but a good number, yes. I wonder what they would think if they realized that several of the saints they honor are really pagans from the wizarding world... it's probably best that they don't know. Or at least that the muggle Christians don't know. A fair number of intellectuals from the medieval world, and intellectuals at that time were part of the church, were wizards."   
  
"Like who?" Nimue asked.   
  
Remus groaned, "Putting me on the spot are you... I hope you two realize that History of Magic was never my strongest subject..."  
  
"Then it hardly seems fair to make you teach it to us," Sophia pointed out.   
  
"Very good try, but you have to learn this," Remus said. He had quickly come to the conclusion that his two students were going to try their best to get out of as much work as possible, "let's see... Ibn Sinna, although he wasn't Christian... I think Abelard was, along with a number of prominent translators at Toledo. They were able to make the translation process go much faster."   
  
"As interesting as this is..." Sophia jumped into the conversation, looking and sounding beyond bored, "why don't you teach us some real magic."   
  
Remus regarded the girl for several long minutes before speaking, "it is interesting you feel that way Sophia, especially considering your own culture."  
  
Sophia frowned, not exactly sure where he was going with this.   
  
"Until very recently the magical community here in Greece has enjoyed a purely oral tradition," Remus continued, "in fact, except for the priestesses and a few other well educated people, literacy is nonexistent here. And I have been led to believe that history is one of the most important matters that is handed down from generation to generation. Am I right?"   
  
"Yes," Sophia replied resignedly.   
  
"It's important that you realize that, unless we know our history Miss..." Remus halted. "Hmmm... another thing that is common here at the temple is a lack of surnames, whatever are they going to do with you at Hogwarts?"   
  
Sophia shrugged, "call me Sophia? I can't help that it's the only name I have."   
  
Remus shook his head, "Hogwarts doesn't operate like that, we'll have to come up with something."   
  
"You could..." Nimue hesitated, "never mind... that was something the Romans did, not the Greeks."   
  
"What?" Sophia asked.   
  
"Roman women added the genitive form of either their father's or their husband's name to their own..."  
  
Sophia shook her head, not quite understanding.   
  
Remus tried not to choke as he realized what Nimue had pointed out, "Sophia, it means that if you went that way you would be 'Sophia Sirii', meaning 'Sirius' Sophia'."   
  
Sophia made a face, "absolutely not!"   
  
"You could always take the surname Black," Nimue suggested.   
  
Sophia openly glared at her, "I will not!"   
  
"He is your father, even if you don't like him," Nimue said softly.   
  
"I think this lesson is over for the day," Remus declared, hoping to bring an end to the current conversation, "why don't you two head back to the temple, I'm sure there is something for you to do there."

* * *

"I think it's a lost cause mate," Nick said with compassion as he leaned over Stefan's shoulder to observe the game.   
  
"It is not," Stefan growled.   
  
"I'll have you in 4 moves," Dierna gloated as she took his rook.   
  
"Do something, she's already too cocky for her own good, she needs to be taken down," Serena said, cheering Stefan on. It had been a very good idea for them to all come back together, it meant they were home before dark, but still got to spend time with their guys.   
  
"Three moves," Dierna said cheerfully as she moved her bishop into place.   
  
"Slaughter her," Nick commanded Stefan.   
  
"Two moves," Dierna' smile widened as she moved her knight.   
  
"That's it!" Stefan moved his bishop three times and knocked Dierna's king off the board, "I win!"   
  
"You cheater!" Dierna squealed as she glared across the board at him.   
  
Stefan leaned across the board, "too bad."  
  
"Oiy... you've got her riled now," Serena said taking a step backwards, "she might just attack."   
  
"I think not," before Dierna had a chance to try anything Stefan stood up and quickly tossed the slim red-head over his shoulder. "Do you forfeit wench?!" he demanded.   
  
"What did you call me?!" Dierna shrieked.   
  
Nick and Serena retreated to the couch to watch from relative safety. "Want to make a bet?" Nick asked as he slid his arm around Serena's shoulders.   
  
"What are the terms?" Serena asked as she leaned into his embrace.   
  
"Loser has to buy the winner dinner."  
  
"Fine by me."   
  
"I've got dibs on your sister."   
  
"I hope you've been saving, because you're going to take me somewhere nice," Serena said as she got more comfortable, "Stefan is definitely winning this one. He has a definite size advantage."   
  
"Ahhhh... but Dierna plays dirty," Nick commented as he stole a kiss. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that your father is out of town at the moment?"   
  
"No, but I believe I have several times," Serena replied as she kissed him back, "otherwise he would be in here every five minutes to check on us and there would be no touching allowed."   
  
"Yes, very glad he's not here..." he trailed off as they watched Dierna beat helplessly at Stefan's back with balled up fists. "Damn... she's not getting anywhere. Maybe I should come to the lady's rescue..."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Serena smacked him with a pillow, "you're just trying to win the bet," she accused him.   
  
The two on the couch both flinched as Dierna finally managed to break Stefan's hold on her, but the sudden shift in weight sent them both, flailing, to the ground.   
  
"Are you trying to destroy my house?" Morgan asked as she appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips. She tried hard not to smile at the four guilty faces that looked up at her. She slowly shook her head, thinking about how lucky they were that Severus was not home. Her husband probably would have had a heart attack if he could see the way Dierna and Stefan were entangled with each other on the floor. "Just try not to do anything that will require a trip to St. Mungo's, I don't think I'm up for that tonight."  
  
She allowed herself to smile sadly as she turned to leave the room, once she was sure that they would not see it. She fervently hoped that fate would be kind to the group in her living room. They didn't deserve to suffer the effects of a full fledged war against Voldemort.

* * *

"You look beautiful my dear," Minerva assured Eva as she helped the young bride adjust her veil.   
  
"We are not rushing things, ja?" Eva asked as she played with a bit of ribbon on her sleeve.   
  
Minerva softened her features, "if it was anyone else I'd be sorely temped to say yes. But you and Zach are both level-headed and, it would appear, deeply in love. I would not worry too much."   
  
"I cannot thank you enough for helping me," Eva said softly, "danke," she quickly embraced the older woman.   
  
"Not at all, it's not as though I've not done this before," Minerva assured her. She gave a small smile as she remembered helping Morgan prepare for her wedding to the surly potions master. Calming that girl down had been quite the challenge. Eva seemed much more put together by comparison.   
  
"Hier sind die Blumen!" Clara said as she thrust a bouquet of white lilies into Eva's trembling hands. "Du bist sehr schön," she assured her aunt.   
  
Eva managed a weak smile for her niece as she reached down to straighten the little girl's pink robes.   
  
"Are you ready?" Minerva asked gently.   
  
Eva took one last look in the mirror to make sure that her white dress robes were hanging straight, and with a deep breath, nodded in affirmation.

* * *

"Do you think we should have slipped him something?" Eric asked quietly as he looked for any sign of color in his grandson's face.   
  
"Probably wouldn't have been a bad idea," Severus muttered, "I actually slipped myself something, hopefully it'll make this day go faster."   
  
"I was wondering what happened to my bottle of brandy... damn you. I was looking for that this morning."   
  
"I think Alberto is trying to give him advice again," Dumbledore spoke up from where his portrait had been hung, seemingly in mid-air. "Shouldn't one of you go over there and save the poor boy?"   
  
"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," Severus pointed out.   
  
"It's a good thing the boy is wearing blue robes," Eric commented, "had he been wearing green..." he snorted, "he would have looked like a Christmas ornament with as red as he keeps turning."   
  
"Severus..."  
  
"What is it that you want Albus?!" Snape snarled as he turned towards the meddling portrait.   
  
"Take some pity on the boy," Albus pushed, "he's nervous enough as it is, he doesn't need Alberto making it worse."  
  
Severus glared at the former headmaster, but swept over to where Zach was standing and sent Alberto on some unnecessary errand. "Not long now," he commented, not quite what Albus was expecting him to do. He should have sent the bloody portrait over to do its own dirty work.   
"I guess so," Zach said as he looked once again towards the atrium. They had chosen to have the wedding at a charming little villa in the magical quarter of Canterbury. But the relaxing atmosphere was doing nothing to calm his nerves.   
  
"It won't be that bad... I promise," Severus assured him.   
  
"I'm not worried about being married, I'm worried about the wedding," Zach said as he resumed pacing.   
  
"The ceremony is a rather simple procedure. I should think that you would be more worried about finding yourself married after only knowing the woman for a few short months and suddenly finding yourself the guardian of her young niece."   
  
"How long were you with Morgan, after she graduated I mean... until you married her?"   
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, "that blasted meddling portrait has talked to you already."   
  
Zach shrugged, "I guess so." &  
  
"And I suppose he also told you that I became the legal guardian of my wife's sister a year after we were married."   
  
"He mentioned that too. He said we had very similar situations."   
  
"No, we do not. The circumstances of your marriage are far removed from my own. No matter what Dumbledore may have seen fit to disclose to you, in this case he was wrong."   
  
"How so?"   
  
Severus slowly shook his head, as though trying to dispel unpleasant thoughts, "nothing you need to concern yourself with."   
  
The two men stood in silence for some time before Eric joined them. "I believe they are ready for us in the other room," he informed them as he leaned on his cane, "shall we do this?"   
  
"I guess this is it then," Zach said as he tugged at his navy robes, which seemed to be suffocating him all of a sudden.   
  
"Don't worry," Eric advised him, "surviving the ceremony isn't that hard, it's the wedding night that may very well kill you."   
  



	21. Chapter 21

"What do you think?" Sophia asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.   
  
"I don't know..." Nimue began.   
  
"But it was so much fun the last time. Don't you want to go again?" Sophia pushed.   
  
"But we had permission to go last time..." Nimue fretted, "besides, aren't we supposed to have lessons with Remus again this afternoon?"   
  
Sophia rolled her eyes, "do you really want to sit through that again? We've been going for _weeks_ now," she said, exaggerating a bit, "have you learned anything really useful?"   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, don't you want to have some fun?"  
  
"But I..."  
  
Sophia threw her hands up, "don't you ever just want to do something because it will be fun, not because it's what you've been told to do?!"  
  
Nimue wrung her hands uncertainly. She knew she always did as she was told, her siblings constantly heckled her about it... "I guess, this once..."  
  
"Great!" Sophia grabbed her hand and raced with the slightly younger girl down to the temple stables, "just be quiet and keep low, we don't want to get caught," she warned, as she slipped bridles on two of the horses.   
  
"Can't I ride with you again?" Nimue asked desperately.   
  
"Nope, you're going to learn how to ride solo today, come on." Sophia led both of the horses around the side of the stable and down a gentle slope to the beach. "Here, I'll give you a hand up," Sophia laced her fingers to form an impromptu step, "give me your foot." She gave Nimue a boost and once she was sure the timid girl was safely astride the horse, clinging to it's mane as though her life depended on it, she easily swung herself up on her mount.   
  
"Do you really think I can do this by myself?" Nimue asked nervously.   
  
"Of course," Sophia said, "just hang on and give her a little kick."   
  
"What if I fall off?"   
  
"You won't if you hang on."   
  
Nimue braced herself and gave her horse a gentle nudge with her heels.   
  
"You have to do it harder than that," Sophia said, getting impatient. "Like this!" She gave her own mount a kick and was soon racing down the beach.   
  
"Don't fail me now Gryffindor bravery..." Nimue whispered as she nudged her horse much harder this time. She let out a shriek as the horse took off much faster than she had been expecting.

* * *

"Do they really think they're going to get away with this?" Remus asked as he watched from the window in Kalliope's chambers high up on the hill. He slowly shook his head, wondering what the girls were thinking, while he watched them take off down the beach.   
  
Kalliope joined him at the window, looking anything but pleased, "when those two get back..." she sighed, "I sent a messenger down to Cadmus, he'll have two of his warriors follow them to make sure nothing happens."  
  
"Is this one of those instances where if they come back safe and sound you're going to make sure they don't stay that way for long?" Remus asked as he shot his wife a sideways glance.   
  
"Most definitely."   
  
"Mind if I have a go at them first?"   
  
Kalliope gave him a small smile, "miss that part of teaching that much, do you?"   
  
Remus laughed, "no, I just think it might be good for Sophia to learn that there will be consequences at Hogwarts if she tries this sort of thing there."   
  
"So... it looks like you're going to have a free afternoon since your students have flown the coop. What are you going to do with yourself?"   
  
"That depends completely on what your plans are for the afternoon oh venerable priestess..."  
  
"Well... there are always tasks and responsibilities for me at the temple. I should see to them."   
  
"I think they can manage by themselves for one afternoon..."  
  
Kalliope rolled her eyes at him, "so... you think just because you know have time on your hands I'm supposed to rearrange my schedule to accommodate you?"  
  
"No... I was just thinking that we don't have too much longer before this one," he splayed his hand across Kalliope's slightly rounded stomach, "will be with us. I'd like to make the most of what little time I still have to be alone with you. Besides... I happen to know the high priestess personally... I'm sure she wouldn't mind... considering the circumstances..."  
  
Kalliope smiled up at him, "abusing your personal connections now, are you?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Well... if you don't think the high priestess will mind..."  
  
"I think she'll find it rather enjoyable..."

* * *

Eva was glad when she could slip her hands into Zach's for the ceremony, they had been shaking so badly the entire day, but now she felt a strange sense of calm. And she was amazed at how steady her voice had been while she repeated her vows. Now she was content to gaze into Zach's eyes as he repeated his.   
  
"I Zach, take thee to my wedded wife, With this ring, I thee wed, This gold and silver, I thee give, With my body, I thee worship, With all my earthly goods, I thee endow."   
  
Zach gave his bride an encouraging smile as he slid the gold band over her finger, feeling the way her hand trembled within is. "Almost there now," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.   
  
Eva returned his smile, completely oblivious to what the officiating wizard was now saying, and thankful that Zach apparently was paying attention. Especially when he leaned forward to brush a chaste kiss across her lips.   
  
"And we made it," he whispered before he straightened back up.   
  
The next hour was a complete blur for both of the newlyweds. It was a very small group that had gathered to wish them well, but that was the way they had wanted it.   
  
"My dear Eva, or should I now address you as my dear Mrs. O'Hara?" Alberto flashed a gold-toothed smile as he captured Eva's hand and drew her away from Minerva McGonagall, "I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment."   
  
"Borrow me?" Eva asked, looking not at all certain as to what Alberto was up to.   
  
"Of course, it's tradition. It wouldn't be a proper wedding if I didn't do my duty as best man and play a little game called 'hide the bride'."   
  
"Alberto, ich denke..."  
  
"Now don't you worry," Alberto said smoothly as he drew Eva out into the hallway, "I promise, you have nothing to worry about."   
  
"But Zach..."  
  
"I'll make sure he finds you eventually."   
  
Eva tried to protest, but Alberto didn't give her a chance as he led her down the hall and to a small room.   
  
"Sorry, can't risk letting you get away," he said with a grin as he confiscated her wand. And with that he turned and left the room, making sure that the door was locked behind him.   
  
Eva tossed about the idea of banging on the door until someone came to find her. But knowing Alberto he had probably made sure to use a silencing charm. At least he had left her a chair, she thought ruefully, as she sank down in it to wait. However she couldn't help but wish that he had at least left her with her wand. She felt very vulnerable without it.

* * *

"We should have left earlier," Sophia said as she eyed the setting sun warily, she didn't relish being out of the temple complex after dark.   
  
Nimue didn't bother to point out that she had suggested that they leave several hours ago and that it had been Sophia who insisted on staying longer, "well... we won't get back too late."   
  
Sophia shifted uneasily as she watched her horse's ears flick back and forth. She knew it wasn't safe out here after the sun set, and apparently the horses knew it too, "stick close to me Nimue," she ordered softly.   
  
"What is it?" Nimue asked, instantly picking up on the older girl's worried tone of voice.   
  
Sophia shook her head, "I'm not sure... it could be a wild animal..." she shuddered and dropped her voice, "Theodora told me that the shades sometimes gain enough strength to walk the earth..."  
  
Nimue, now feeling much more confidant on horseback, guided her mount so that she was only a couple of feet away from Sophia, "what is that light up ahead?" she asked in a soft voice.   
  
Sophia narrowed her eyes as she watched the flickering light ahead of them, "it's alright," she breathed a sigh of relief, "there are a band of devotees who set up a camp on the far side of the acropolis, they're a bit rough, but relatively harmless."   
  
"Are you sure?" Nimue asked in a small voice.   
  
"Yep, they're not human though."   
  
"What are they?"   
  
"A band of satyrs," a deep voice said from behind them, causing both girls to quickly turn around in terror.   
  
"Cadmus! Don't do that!" Sophia yelled at the warrior as Nimue released the hold on her wand.   
"You two know better than to be off of temple grounds once the sun sets."   
  
"No one would dare hurt a priestess," Sophia said as she shook her hair back, still upset at being taken by surprise.   
  
"And neither of you are priestesses. I doubt the satyrs would harm you," Cadmus said as he gestured to the flickering firelight in the distance, "but there are other creatures out here that would."   
  
"Well we're fine," Sophia insisted.   
  
Cadmus smiled at her and started to chuckle, "well little novice, I'm not sure how good that is for you. You probably would have been better off if you'd come back with a few scratches or a broken limb. You might have been in line for some pity if you'd come back injured."

* * *

"Alberto, I swear, if you don't produce my wife this instant..." Zach brandished his wand threateningly.   
  
"Alright, alright, calm down," Alberto held his hands out in front of him, "she's right in here," he said as he turned the key and flung the door open.   
  
Zach peered into the room, "this really isn't funny, where is she?"   
  
"What?!" Alberto quickly looked into the empty room, and started to panic "I swear Zach, I left her right here, there's no way anything could have happened to her!"   
  
"If anything happened to her..." Zach grabbed Alberto by the collar.   
  
"Oh dear lord..." Alberto turned very pale.   
  
"WHAT?!" Zach demanded.   
  
"I took her wand," Alberto said softly.   
  
"So, you left her, locked in a room, completely defenseless?!" Zach pulled his own wand, not quite sure what he intended on doing with Alberto.   
  
"I wouldn't say I'm completely defenseless, I got out of the room, ja?"   
  
"Are you alright?" Zach dropped his hold on Alberto and rushed over to his wife.   
  
"Ja, I'm fine," she assured him with a smile.   
  
"Are you sure?" Zach pressed. He swore his heart had stopped when he realized Alberto had really lost her. Anything could have happened...  
  
Eva gave him a small smile, "I'm sure, really," she laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "Alberto..." she peered around her husband to smile at the still pale South American, "never lock a woman in a room the muggle way while she has a head full of hair pins, you'll never keep her there."   
  
"Hair pins?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Just a useful bit of knowledge," she told him with a smile, "now... if I could have my wand back Alberto, bitte?"   
  
"I can't believe you did that," Alberto said as he handed her wand back, "you scared me half to death."   
  
"Serves you right for trying to hide me from Zach," she replied.   
  
"Are you sure you want to trust him with Clara while we're gone?" Zach leaned down to whisper.   
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Alberto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"I'm not worried. I'm sure Meg will keep a close eye on him," Eva smiled sweetly at the two men, still glowing from the fact that she was now married.   
  



	22. Chapter 22

"It's lucky for you two that I'm in the mood to be entertained, so please, start trying to explain yourselves. Well? Go on then, I'm waiting," Remus crossed his arms over his chest as he looked back and forth between the two girls.   
  
"Well you see..." Sophia began.   
  
"We really didn't mean to..." Nimue picked up the line.   
  
"Do anything wrong. We just wanted..."  
  
"To get out for a bit."   
  
"Exactly. It was for our own mental health."   
  
"Being a target of the most powerful dark lord ever is liable to send you over the edge..."  
  
"Unless you take it upon yourself to live as normally as possible."   
  
"And that includes..."  
  
"The occasional trip..."  
  
"Unescorted..."  
  
"To the village."   
  
"I see..." Remus said slowly, "and why, exactly, does that excuse you from missing lessons with me and your duties in the temple? And more importantly, why does it, when everyone here is working to ensure your safety," he made sure he caught Nimue's eye, "excuse you from putting yourselves at risk?"   
  
"We're sorry?" Nimue tried.   
  
"And we won't do it again," Sophia added. "So..." she continued to break the heavy silence, "it's getting rather late, I think the best place for Nimue and I right now is our beds..."  
  
"Not quite yet," Remus said softly. He was surprised at how hard it was to keep his voice low. It was very difficult to keep himself in check when what he wanted to do was scream at the. Try to find out why they would leave the protection of the temple, especially Nimue. "I believe that you girls missed four hours of lessons with me today. You still owe me those four hours."   
  
"And I suppose you want them now?" Sophia asked, a sullen expression falling into place.   
  
"That is absolutely correct. Shall we continue this in the classroom?" Remus allowed to two girls to precede him to the room attached to the storehouses that had been set up as a classroom for them.   
  
"Are we going to do the lesson you had planned for this afternoon?" Nimue asked, once again sounding like her normal timid self.   
  
"Not quite," Remus answered her as he gestured both the girls into their seats, "let's see... four hours..." he retrieved a piece of chalk and scrawled a sentence on the blackboard:   
  
_The rules are in place for my own safety, I will follow them or suffer the consequences._   
  
"No set number of lines," Remus told the girls as he settled onto a low couch with a book, "just keep writing it... for the next four hours." He sighed at the blank looks he was getting, "I mean it, start writing, or I'll keep you here longer."   
  
Nimue reluctantly reached for her quill and dipped it in the inkwell and started writing in small, neat script. Sophia wasn't quite as gracious in her acceptance of the punishment, but after a moment of glaring at the blank parchment in front of her she reached for her quill and began writing.   
  
Remus listened to the quills scratch as he settled in with his book, pulling out his watch every so often to check the time.   
  
By the time they were one hour in the girls started to slow down. By the time they were two hours in they were stopping ever few lines to shake their hands out. By the time they were three hours in they looked absolutely miserable and not much was being accomplished.   
  
"I think that's enough," Remus said as he set his book aside.   
  
Nimue glanced down at her watch and then back up at Remus in surprise, but didn't say anything as she set her quill aside and painfully flexed the fingers of her right hand.   
  
"Is Kalliope still going to lay into us?" Sophia asked as she threw her quill down. At the moment she never wanted to write another sentence again.   
  
"I have a feeling you can count on it," Remus said, a small smile coming into place, "the decisions you made today," he glanced at his watch, "well... yesterday, technically, were not your best."   
  
"You know," Nimue mused, "as angry as you were with us, you still went easier on us than Dad would have..."  
  
Remus snorted, "I suppose it's good that I'm still more merciful than Snape is. Although I agree with you, if I tell him about this he will think that I went easy on you."   
  
"You're not going to tell him... are you?" Nimue asked.   
  
"No, I don't think I will," Remus decided, "but _you _are going to write to your mother and tell her. I'm sure she'll find a way to tell Severus that will not end up with him coming down here to drag you home where he can keep an eye on you."   
  
Nimue gave a small sigh, "I suppose that's fair."   
  
As much trouble as they gave him, Remus found that he was truly starting to enjoy the time he spent with these two girls more than he had enjoyed teaching large groups of students. He figured a large part of it was the personal connection. The difficulty of the seer training they did with Kalliope often sent them running to him for a reprieve, and he was quickly becoming their confidant. Even as Head of Gryffindor, he hadn't felt this close to his students. He had never felt this relaxed, this at home.   
  
"Can we go to bed now?" Nimue asked.   
  
Remus shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back together, "of course. Sophia, a word before you go."   
  
"Don't wait for me, I'll catch up," Sophia told Nimue when she noticed the other girl hesitate at the door. "You going to lecture me about 'leading her down the wrong path' or something?"   
  
"Not at the moment, although I'm sure I will eventually. I wanted your approval before I sent this," Remus said as he handed Sophia a letter.   
  
Sophia looked at him questioningly, but Remus gave no hint as to what it was about. She read the letter once, and then twice, and then read it a third time before looking up, "you want me to use your surname?"   
  
Remus suddenly looked uncertain, "it was just a suggestion, if you don't want to we'll throw out the letter and I'll think of something else to tell Minerva..."  
  
Sophia launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, "of course I want to use your name! So... I get to be Sophia Lupin?"   
  
"I thought it sounded rather nice."   
  
"I love it! Thank you," Sophia perched herself on the couch next to him, "I know how close you and Sirius," she just couldn't bring herself to say 'my father', "are. It means a lot to me that you would want me to use your name instead of his."   
  
"I still want you to give Sirius a chance, he deserves that much."   
  
"I will, but only because you want me to," Sophia said as she handed the letter back to him.

* * *

Morgan had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, "Dammit Severus! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?!" she fumed as she kicked her feet in the air as she was held off the ground.   
  
"When you stop reacting like that I'll stop sneaking up on you," Severus informed her as he set her back down.   
  
Morgan turned around to frown at him, hands on her hips, "I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow."   
  
"I couldn't stand being in the same room as Eric and Albus for another moment."  
  
"You could have given me some warning," Morgan accused, her feathers still ruffled from being startled.   
  
"Well, you certainly don't look pleased to see me," Severus commented, "hiding a lover upstairs that you don't want me to know about?"   
  
Morgan only glared at him.   
  
Severus gathered her into his arms, despite her protests, and kissed her soundly, "think you can find it in your heart to forgive me for sneaking up on you?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck, "what are you doing out of bed anyways?"   
  
"Hmmmm..." Morgan was finding it very hard to think coherently with the way Severus had tangled his hands in her hair. "Oh... I was having trouble getting back to sleep, thought I'd get myself something to drink."   
  
"I think I can manage to sufficiently tire you out Mrs. Snape. You should have no trouble falling asleep once I'm done with you."   
  
Morgan pulled herself out of his arms and gave him a cheeky smile before turning and walking out of the kitchen, knowing that Severus would be following very closely.   
  
However, all amorous thoughts flew right out of Severus' head as soon as he saw the body already curled up in the middle of his and Morgan's bed. One far to small to be the lover he had teased his wife about earlier, "Morgan..." he began, not sounding at all pleased.   
  
"Now Severus..."  
  
"I want her in her own bed. Now."   
  
Morgan knelt on the bed next to Olivia, who was sound asleep, "Sev, be reasonable, it's not as though you were supposed to be back tonight anyways, you can wait."   
  
"I'm going to move her."   
  
Morgan couldn't help but smile at Severus' outraged look, "she feel asleep in here, it's only go to upset her if she wakes up somewhere else."   
  
"You mean she's been in here all night?" Severus asked, his disapproval clearly showing.   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes at him as she settled herself under the covers, "we were both feeling a little bit lonely for you the last few days, we decided to have a slumber party."   
  
Severus snorted at that as he changed into his pajamas, "you spoil her."   
  
"And you don't?"   
  
Severus slid into bed on the other side of Olivia, "if she tries to sleep _across_ the bed, I'm kicking both of you out. Because, as far as I'm concerned, you can bloody well find someplace else to sleep, especially if you're not going to fulfill your wifely duties."   
  
Morgan giggled as she extinguished the lights, "you know you don't mind, you're on your way to becoming one big softy."   
  
"Hmpf... she's just lucky she's so adorable, as are you. I suppose I would be heartless if I didn't allow both of you to stay."   
  
"Awww... how sweet. Just think of how your reputation as the bastard professor would be ruined if I let that slip..."  
  
"You let one word of this slip, especially to Minerva, and I swear you will regret it."   
  
"Are you trying to threaten me professor?" Morgan asked as she smiled into the darkness.   
  
"I assure you my dear, I am not trying, I _am_ threatening you. And you would do well to remember it."   



	23. Chapter 23

"Oiy, Mrs. Figg! What's with all the noise at this ungodly hour?! It's disturbing my sleep."   
  
"It's nearly one, hardly an ungodly hour. And put some clothes on Mr. Snape," Mrs. Figg snapped as she hurried past him.   
  
"Didn't even answer my bloody question," Kamen grumbled as he headed back inside. He decided it might be a wise idea to put something else on before he went to investigate. No telling how Anastasia would react if he went down in just his boxers. "Come on Darcy," he growled at his roommate as he pulled a shirt over his head, "let's go see what's going on."  
  
"Do I have to get up to do that?" William asked from the sofa, where he had passed out during the early morning hours.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You're not my mother you know, stop trying to tell me what to do."   
  
"Get your arse up and come on! If you don't I'll tell Anastasia that you've been talking about her in your sleep..."  
  
"I have not!"   
  
"True... but she'll still believe me."   
  
"Fine, I'm up. I'm just going to go grab a shirt before we go down," William said in annoyance as he headed to the bedroom. "I'll forgive you for everything you've ever done," he said as he came back out, "if you give me that coffee," he eyed the mug in Kamen's hand.   
  
"I don't think so!" Kamen said as he pulled the mug closer to his chest, "however, I was kind enough to make an entire pot... unlike some people... pour your own damn cup."   
  
They were still bickering, back and forth as they stepped outside to find out what was going on. "New tenants," Anastasia informed them as soon as she saw the boys approaching."   
  
"No..." Kamen said, his throat suddenly going dry.   
  
"That double-crossing..." William was equally shocked.   
  
"This is unfair, how could they be this cruel?" Kamen very nearly lost the grip on his mug of coffee.   
  
"Not overly thrilled with your new neighbors, are you love?" Anastasia asked as she swung her empty jar idly from one hand. "I can't say that I'm overly thrilled myself. With more people moving in it seems unlikely that you boys will pass through here shirtless as frequently as you have been... pity."   
  
"That box better be for either aesthetic purposes or it better be for us," William said as he narrowed his eyes at his step-father.   
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Sirius said as he set the box down. "Minerva thought it would be a good idea if the families of all the staff were moved closer to the school as a protective measure."   
  
"Thank Merlin both my parents have to live at the school," Kamen muttered under his breath.   
  
"Who is moving in?" William asked, his voice dripping with malice.   
  
"Just a few people," Sirius answered elusively.   
  
"Who is moving in?" William repeated, thoroughly annoyed. He now realized that he and Kamen had not ended up living in Mrs. Figg's complex on accident. They had been planning this from the start. All of their dreams of freedom from the oppression of the older generation were now being crushed.   
  
"Well, let's see..." Sirius set down the box he had been carrying, "there's Harry and his family, Charlie and all of his. You know he's actually going to live full time out here now, no more going back and forth between the school and..."  
  
"So why are you here?" Kamen asked pointedly.  
  
Sirius flashed the boys a lopsided smile, "I thought it best that Elizabeth and Willow be here too, for their own safety of course."   
  
"So they can keep a bloody eye on me, you mean..." William scowled.   
  
Sirius was still grinning, "It won't be that bad. Plus, the order is stationing several aurors here for added protection. I want you to meet the new head of security. Macnair! Get over here!"   
  
Kamen instantly tensed at the name 'Macnair', the memories of what Connor and his father had attempted still fresh in his mind.   
  
"Boys, I want you to meet Andrew Macnair, an excellent auror, and a member of the Order who has agreed to ensure the safety of those living in this complex," Sirius was smiling widely as he pulled the middle-aged man over.   
  
Neither Kamen nor William made any move to greet the man, they merely eyed him coldly.   
  
"Well now, I told you my name would precede me," Macnair drawled in an accent that marked him as being from the southern part of the states, "I take it these two have already had the pleasure of meeting my dear cousin Walden. Mama always said he was the bad egg of the family."   
  
"And why should we trust you?" Kamen asked, not sounding at all convinced.   
  
"Well now, I suppose because you don't have much choice."   
  
"Why did the Order need to bring an American over?"   
  
"Because, William," Sirius started calmly, "this is going to be a group effort..."  
  
"Well, I suppose," Macnair cut in, "that would be because you need us. We managed to kick your sorry hides out of our own country, it shouldn't be that hard to do the same thing over here."  
  
"Are we sure he's all there?" Kamen asked William quietly.   
  
William turned his laughter into a cough, "I'd say he's pretty far gone," he whispered back.   
  
"Why don't you two make yourselves useful and help with the moving," Sirius suggested.   
  
"I'm going back to bed," Kamen said.   
  
"Don't you two have practice today?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Not for another two hours, which means we can sleep for at least another hour and a half," William informed Sirius as he and Kamen headed back towards their apartment. "I'm not wasting valuable sleep time to help unwanted neighbors move in."   
  
"Now you've gone and upset them," Anastasia said as she pouted, "They'll be no fun anymore. Way to ruin a girl's only form of entertainment."

* * *

"I am most pleased that you decided to join us Charun," Voldemort addressed his guest in a more respectful tone than he normally took, "you and your demons will be most valuable." His eyes flicked towards Charun's female companion, "you don't appreciate the title of demon? Well... perhaps in one such as yourself 'angel of death' would be a more appropriate title."   
  
Walden Macnair looked back and forth between the creatures in front of him. The man, Charun, was truly hideous to behold. He had blue tinged skin, which aptly enough, reminded him of death and decay. His pointy ears and long hooked nose gave him a disturbing and very much, less than human appearance. His teeth were a sickening yellow and his orange messy hair protruded in a scraggily thatch. In fact, his short red tunic and large, white and soft blue feathered wings were the only similarities he held to his female companion. It was hard to imagine that they were of the same species, let alone related in some manner.   
  
The woman, Vanth, was truly spectacular. She wore the same scant red tunic, but it clung to shapely curves of delicate rosy skin and reveled all of her succulent curves. The soft leather boots that clung to her caves only seemed to heighten his perception of the skin that they hid. Her face was soft, with full red lips and large black eyes, framed by a cloud of dark curls. All of it crowned off by the full wings that sprang from her back in muted colors. She truly was the vision of an angel. An angel of death, Macnair had to remind himself. To make love with her, to kiss her, to be embraced in those luscious limbs would be death to a mortal. She was of another race, the death demons, and they were merciless.   
  
"How many of you can I expect?" Voldemort asked, bringing Macnair's mind back to the business at hand.   
  
"As few a twenty of the Lasa, as many as forty," Vanth answered in a voice as beautiful as she was.   
  
"A smaller number than I had hoped for," Voldemort sneered.   
  
"But more effective than any of your mortal minions," Charun reminded him, his ugly face twisted by his smirk, "we are far more deadly than any of your other allies. Besides," he reached out to fondle Vanth, his hands tracing over her body, "there are few who choose to attack so stunning a visage. Vanth and her sisters are the deadliest of all, thirty of them may well be able to take down Hogwarts by themselves."   
  
"Unfortunately I lack your confidence," Voldemort replied darkly, "Hogwarts is better protected than even I may tell. However, I have managed to place quite the little spy within their midst, she shall hopefully provide us with whatever information we need to break their defenses."   
  
Charun smiled as he passed his hammer back and forth between his hands, as though itching to use it on a victim, "then it is only a matter of time. We will be ready for whatever you ask of us."   
  
"I may have a mission for you before the time of the deciding battle. I may have need of you as messengers."   
  
Vanth glared at the dark lord as she lifted eyes to his, not at all afraid of the ghostly pale face and red eyes that met her gaze, "we are not lowly messengers, we are bringers of death," she hissed in a low voice.   
  
"I am quite aware of that my dear," Voldemort was quick to try and appease the infuriated death demon, "however, your wings make you a most suitable means of relaying information."   
  
"Are you demoting us to a position no higher than that of the owls you keep as messengers?" Charun asked, his own red eyes glowing dangerously.   
  
Voldemort laced his fingers together, "owls are not capable of delivering what I intend to send," he smiled maliciously as the two demons leaned in, obviously interested by what he had to say, "I believe I may have located one of my most notorious traitors, should we deliver his body to those at Hogwarts it will throw them into utter confusion. It will be the last thing they are expecting."   
  
"And what is our part in this?" Charun asked.   
  
The dark lord spread his hands, "find him, and then do with him as you wish. But once you are done playing with him deliver his body to Hogwarts. It will be the last thing they are expecting."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Severus glared across the table at Minerva as he contemplated what would happen should he strangle the headmistress.   
  
"Severus, it is not up for discussion. As headmistress it is my..."  
  
"As deputy headmaster I am saying no," he snarled at her.   
  
Minerva glared over her spectacles at him, "if you refuse I shall no choice but to dismiss you."   
  
Severus smirked, "we both know you can't do that. Only the board of governors can. Care to try again?"   
  
Minerva sighed as she picked up her cup of tea, "you know I turn a blind eye to what goes on in the dungeons."   
  
"There is nothing wrong with the way I treat my Slytherins. You know very well that not one of them has ever complained."   
  
"Be that as it may, you know very well there are other things I could mention as well. I have given you a free reign Severus, as Albus did. Now I am asking you to do this for me."  
  
"I do not need an assistant."   
  
"We both know that you do not need an assistant, but we must do something with Eva. She has been exposed, Voldemort would love to get his hands on her. The only safe place for her is here at Hogwarts."   
  
"Then foist her off on someone else."   
  
"Severus, the girl is a genius at potions, what else do you propose I do with her? We have to keep her here."   
  
"Let her assist Madam Pince, I am sure she would appreciate the assistance, whereas I do not."   
"She does not have to assist in all of your classes. You could give her your first years..." Minerva suggested innocently before hiding behind her cup of tea.   
  
"As appealing as that sounds, and trust me, I would love nothing better, I wouldn't dare hand the first years over to anyone else. My classroom would be gone within a matter of minutes."   
  
Minerva sighed irritably, "just think of something you can have her do. I will have her assist Madam Pince part of the time. But she deserves to have some time to work in her area of expertise."   
  
"Fine, I'll use her as a grader and she can assist in my NEWT classes, the more advanced students could use a bit more one on one attention anyways. Does that satisfy you?"   
  
"Good for you Severus," Albus spoke up from his portrait above Minerva's desk, "you're doing someone else a favor!"   
  
"Meddling old fool..." Severus muttered under his breath.   
  
"Well, now that we have that out of the way," Minerva rose from her desk, "shall we adjourn to my sitting room? The rest of the Heads of House should be here any moment and we have to discuss the appointments of Head Girl and Boy and the new prefects."   
  
"It is a pity that Potter turned down your offer to make him Head of Gryffindor."   
  
"I'm surprised Severus, it sounds as though you wanted him to have the promotion."   
  
"I wanted him to experience the hell that goes along with being the head of a house. He deserves it."   



	24. Chapter 24

"Sorry, I have plans."   
  
"What plans?"   
  
William gave Kamen a pleading look, "we were going to..."  
  
"Go out...?" Kamen tried.   
  
"Yeah, we're going out, lots of drinking will be involved, not anything you want Willow to be around. Trust me."   
  
"Yeah... nice try. You two were just going to lay around here all afternoon, weren't you?"   
  
Kamen leaned back so far that he almost fell out of his chair, "it's our day off, why should we do anything that we don't want to?"   
  
"Just watch her for a couple of hours," Sirius said as he set Willow down.   
  
"Don't you wanna play with me?" Willow asked as she pulled on William's sleeve, pouting as she turned her large blue eyes on him.   
  
"I hate you!" William shouted after Sirius as he left. "I have an idea," he said, turning back to Willow, "let's play 'we're tired so we're going to take a nap', do you like that idea?"   
  
"No."  
  
"She's your sister, you entertain her," Kamen said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table, "I'm going to lay here and go back to sleep."   
  
"Traitor!" William hissed at him.   
  
"You could always let her play with Anastasia," Kamen suggested as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Well, we're experiencing a number of changes in staff this year," Minerva began, "I know that I can rely on the four of you to assist me..."  
  
Severus automatically tuned Minerva's speech out, he'd heard it countless times before, as had Flitwick, who he noticed was also paying no attention whatsoever. He decided instead to work on lesson plans while pretending to take notes, not that he ever really changed his lesson plans from year to year, but it was something to do.   
  
He could feel himself sneering as he glanced at the other Heads of House. Flitwick was apparently doing the same thing he was. Neville... he seriously questioned Minerva's judgment on that appointment, not that he could blame her. No one else had wanted the job. Potter had declined when asked, as had Charlie Weasley. He only hoped Neville would have what it took to stand up to those hellions in Gryffindor. He barely spared the Head of Hufflepuff, the rather quiet and reserved Muggle Studies Professor, a glance. She had yet to get in his way and in turn he left her alone.   
  
"If you are quite done ignoring me..." he heard Minerva say, which brought him back to the conversation.   
  
"I would never ignore you Minerva," he assured her smoothly, "unless I felt my time was being wasted..."  
  
Minerva glared at him. It wasn't surprising that most of the school thought them the bitterest of enemies. It would have shocked them to find out that the headmistress and potions master were in actually the closest of friends, and had been for many years. "We were discussing which students would best be suited for the positions of Head Boy and head girl."   
  
Severus smirked at her, "we all know that you, with your damnable Gryffindor tendencies are going to make Miss Weasley Head Girl, there's not point in even discussing that. You will make Mark McKean Head Boy."   
  
"Issuing demands now Severus?" Minerva gave him an icy stare.   
  
Severus shrugged, "call it whatever you like." He silently dared any of them to oppose him, and knew that they wouldn't.   
  
"I would have thought that you would have carried a grudge against him after the way he and Serena carried on last year," Minerva inserted.   
  
Dammit, Minerva would bring that up... "I have never, nor I will I ever, carry a grudge against one of my Slytherins. You all know he is the best student for the job."   
  
"Very well," Minerva made a note of it, although she did not look pleased.   
  
Severus leaned back in his chair as he listened to the discussion of who was to make prefect. He found that this part of the planning hardly concerned him. For years now, even when Voldemort had been at his height of power, Slytherin house had been significantly smaller than the other houses. He currently had, counting the incoming first years if he received the same number as last year, 58 house members. The rest of the school's student body, just under 1000 in number were fairly evenly spread throughout the other three houses. He had questioned the sorting hat about it once, and it had replied that most students begged not to be placed in Slytherin. They were afraid of the dark arts. It was the most ridiculous thing Snape had ever heard.   
  
His house was also decidedly male dominated. It made picking the female prefects amazingly easy. He listened with little interest as the other Heads of House debated amongst themselves, until something caught his attention.   
  
"With Andromache being made head girl we shall need another 7th year Gryffindor girl to be prefect," Longbottom was saying, "I was thinking Serena."   
  
Severus' eyebrows shot up. He refrained from commenting, but couldn't help but think that naming one of his twins a prefect was perhaps the worst decision in Gryffindor history. The tower would be burned down within a week.   
  
"The responsibility might be good for her," Minerva said, as though she had read Severus' mind, "Perhaps it will give her a bit more direction."   
  
_Perhaps it will give her a bit more regard for the rules_, Severus couldn't help thinking. He was still lost in thought as the meeting broke up and they headed down to the staff room for a meeting with the entire staff.   
  
"You owe me ten galleons," Minerva said, holding him back for a moment.   
  
Severus looked down at her questioningly.   
  
"I should have known you'd purposely forget that bet."   
  
Snape swore under his breath as he realized what she was talking about, he had bet Minerva ten galleons when Serena and Dierna started at Hogwarts that neither of them would ever be made a prefect, "if you'll forgive me," he said through clenched teeth, "I'll have to pay up at a latter time."   
  
"There's no rush," Minerva assured him with a self-satisfied smile, "I do know where you will be living come fall."

* * *

"Mama!" Willow ran across the courtyard into Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth had met Sirius for dinner after his staff meeting and the little girl had been in William's care for most of the day. "Mama, I learned some new words today!"   
  
"Really?" Elizabeth knelt down next to her daughter, "what did you learn?"   
  
"I learned..."  
  
William quickly clamped a hand over Willow's mouth, "you don't want to know."   
  
Elizabeth gave her son a reproving look.   
  
"It's not my fault!" William exclaimed, seeing the looks he was getting from both his mother and Sirius, "I left her with Anastasia for two minutes while I helped Mrs. Figg move a planter, when I came back she had an entirely new vocabulary. Blame the fountain, not me."   
  
"I can't believe you left her alone," Elizabeth said as she scooped Willow up off the ground.   
  
"Anastasia was watching her," William protested.  
  
"So, leaving your little sister with a stone statue sounds safe to you?" Sirius asked, his anger boiling just below the surface.   
  
"It's safer that it sounds," William said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "never get that statue angry."   
  
"William got me ice cream," Willow said as she pounded on her mother's shoulder to get her attention, "I like staying with him. Can I stay with him tomorrow please?"   
  
"No!" William and Sirius said at the same time.   
  
"Well at least you two are agreeing on something," Elizabeth said with an ill-concealed smile, "that's an improvement." Her smiled widened at the disgruntled looks she got from both of her men, "why don't you come up and have some dessert with us William, I worry about you getting enough to eat."   
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that for much longer. You can expect to be feeding me and Kamen at least once a day from now on."

* * *

Severus did his best to hide behind the Daily Prophet as he ate his breakfast. It wasn't often that the three girls were all present at breakfast, and it seemed like the only times they came down to eat in the morning were when he was hoping for a few moments alone with Morgan. And they had to be loud about it. It made him long to knock heads together.  
  
"Hey!" Serena tried to grab the piece of toast that Dierna had nicked off of her plate back, "You bloody little..."  
  
"Language..." Severus growled in warning without looking up from his paper.   
  
While Morgan's attention was focused on the twins' argument Olivia took the opportunity to help herself to the last of the strawberries, carefully sneaking several of them into her pocket for later.   
  
The fight over the toast ended when a barn owl swooped in the open window and took the piece of toast right out of her hand as it dropped an envelope in her lap. Dierna let out an undignified shriek as the owl nearly took her head off. Once she was sure there was no longer an owl in her hair she picked up the parchment envelope, "Supply lists!" she proclaimed as she opened it and tossed another sealed envelope at Serena, hitting her square in the forehead.   
  
"That wasn't nice," Serena glared across the table at her twin as she retrieved her envelope from her eggs.   
  
"But well deserved," Dierna shot back.  
  
"If you two do not stop this instant," Severus still did not look at either of them, but kept his attention firmly on his paper, "you will not be going with us to Diagon Alley to retrieve your school supplies." He was satisfied with the silence that immediately followed that threat.   
  
"Sweet Circe..." Serena's look was one of complete shock as the prefect's badge fell into her hand, "someone at that school must be complete off their rocker..."  
  
"That is precisely what I told them," Severus said in an unreadable voice as he set the paper aside.   
  
"Sev..." Morgan gave him a reproving look, "I'm very proud of you Serena, and I know that your father is too, we are sure that you will do your best to live up to the responsibility."   
  
"What your mother means to say is that if you don't take this responsibility seriously you'll spend the entire year in detention learning responsibility," Severus said, "I have every intention of leaving for Diagon Alley in exactly one hour, if you're not ready by then you can stay here."

* * *

"Beautiful yes, but I would advise against touching," Walden informed his son as they watched Vanth pace back and forth in front of the fireplace.   
  
"Too bad I wasn't sent to recruit the Lasa," Connor lamented as he watched the stunning winged creature. "I hope they make them like that in Midgard."   
  
"There is more to your mission than looking at the female creatures who happen to be attractive. The dark lord expects more than that."   
  
"I know that!" Connor snapped, "Do you think that if I am successful in my recruitment he will grant me a favor?"   
  
"It is possible, he has done so before," Walden said.   
  
"Good, because I know exactly what, more specifically who, I am asking for," he grinned maliciously.   



	25. Chapter 25

Even though the day was warm Kamen had wrapped his cloak tightly around himself. The headquarters of the Grigorian Brotherhood always left him feeling cold, as though something were off. But he had to wonder if that was because he really felt that way, or if it were some subconscious reminder of his father's displeasure over his decision to remain with the Brotherhood.   
  
"Leaving already?" Armand asked as he met Kamen by the fireplace.   
  
"I was planning on it," Kamen returned, eyeing his head a bit warily. He trusted Armand, and yet he was still so unsure.   
  
"You have many questions and I can tell you're uncertain," Armand said seriously, "not many in the Brotherhood join while having this many reservations. The fact that you question so much gives me hope, you're not a blind follower."   
  
Kamen shrugged.   
  
"I have someone I think you should talk to, follow me," Armand led Kamen down a flight of stairs and into a small dim room.   
  
"What is this place?" Kamen asked, instantly suspicious. He was worried that it might be a trap.   
  
"A place of answers," Armand answered vaguely as he headed back for the door, "I hope you find what you're looking for."   
  
"And how am I supposed to find it?" But Armand had already left, closing the door firmly behind him. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Kamen asked as he looked around him. It was followed by a string of expletives as he realized that the door he had entered through had now disappeared.   
  
"Mr. Snape, I'm so pleased that you've inherited your father's cheery disposition."

* * *

"Why aren't they going with us?" Olivia asked, as Morgan finished brushing her hair.   
  
"They are," Morgan assured her, "your father and sisters are going to apparate to Diagon Alley, the two of us are going by floo."  
  
"Can't you apparate with me?" Olivia asked, not liking to be left out of anything. She had decided that she would never be big enough to do anything fun.   
  
Morgan smiled she tied the ends of Olivia's braids, "I don't think so love, it's not safe. Now, are we ready to go?"   
  
Olivia didn't respond, but hopped up to spin around, liking the way her skirt flared out and the way it made her two braids swing around.   
  
"Come on then," Morgan put a stop to Olivia's spinning and took her hand, "I'm afraid to leave your father and sisters alone for too much longer. Who knows what could happen..."  
  
The floo trip to the Leaky Cauldron went as well as Morgan could have hoped. Flooing with small children was not her favorite pastime. She was thankful to make the trip without incident. "They're probably still at Gringotts, shall we find a bench and wait for them there?"   
  
"Buy me ice cream?" Olivia asked hopefully.   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "maybe later, you eat far too much sugar as it is."  
  
"There's never too much sugar," Olivia informed Morgan seriously.   
  
"Hmmm... well that is debatable."   
  
"Do I get new school stuff today too?" Olivia asked as she skipped along at Morgan's side.   
  
Morgan mentally berated herself, with everything that had been going on lately she hadn't even thought about what to do about Olivia's schooling for the year, "we'll see..." she answered vaguely when she felt Olivia tug on her hand. _What are we going to do with her?_ She sighed, the Order had found other duties for Arabella, so she was out of the question. She supposed they'd have to find a tutor, but finding a trustworthy one, and one that could deal with such a little ball of energy, was not going to be easy. She instantly decided to make it Severus' job to figure something out. "What was that?" She realized that Olivia had been chattering away at her while she had been lost in thought."   
  
"Can I get robes for school like Serena and Dierna have?" Olivia repeated her question.   
  
"I don't think Madam Malkin makes anything in your size," Morgan said, trying not to smile as she saw Olivia's disappointed look. _In fact_, she added to herself, _we'll be lucky if you're big enough to wear Hogwarts' robes when it is time for you to start there.  
_  
"Can I get a broom?" Olivia asked as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies.   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"Please..."  
  
"No."   
  
"But Serena and Dierna have brooms," Olivia pointed out.   
  
"The answer is still no."  
  
"But Mum..." Olivia's voice took on a high-pitched whine.   
  
"Didn't I hear your father warning you about whining just last night?" Morgan asked pointedly. She noticed that Olivia immediately snapped her moth shut and settled down to walk by her side silently. Apparently Severus had made it very clear what he thought of whining.   
  
"Look! I see Serena and Dierna!" Olivia pointed over towards Gringotts, "can I run ahead to meet them?"   
  
"No, you can stay with me," Morgan replied as she tightened her grip on the girl's hand.   
  
Olivia sighed, as though the world were ending, but continued to hold on to Morgan's hand as she dragged her feet.   
  
"Mum, can we please split up to get our school supplies? It will go much faster," Dierna pleaded.   
  
"Please Mum, we promise we'll be on our best behavior," Serena added.   
  
"What did your father say?" Morgan asked, already knowing the answer. She couldn't help smiling as both girls' faces fell and they both put on pitiful expressions. She swore they would never learn that this act just didn't work. "Where is your father?" Morgan asked as she looked around, she was somewhat shocked that Severus would have left them alone.   
  
"He's across the street placing an order in the cauldron shop," Serena supplied.   
  
"And he didn't take you with him?" Morgan pressed, hoping that nothing had happened.   
  
"Apparently we are not capable of acting like adults," Dierna said, a smile in place, "and since we can't seem to behave ourselves we get to sit out here. And if we move off of this bench before he comes back..." she trailed off and looked at Serena, "what did he threaten us with again?"   
  
"I wasn't really listening," Serena admitted.   
  
"I remember!" Dierna snapped her fingers, "He said if we couldn't sit out here and behave ourselves for ten minutes then when we got home he was going to hex us to chairs in his office for at least an hour to prove to us that we are capable of sitting still. Because apparently we're still five years old."   
  
"Oiy... what did you two do?" Morgan asked, even though she had a feeling she didn't want to.   
  
"Nothing," Dierna and Serena immediately replied together.   
  
"Try again," Morgan said, trying her best to look stern.   
  
"Well... we didn't think it would make him mad," Serena started.   
  
"How were we supposed to know that he didn't want us to buy any fireworks? And honestly, we weren't expecting him to find out about it. It wasn't like we were going to use them at home, so I don't think it's that big of a deal..."  
  
"Next time we'll have them delivered," Serena muttered under her breath, "that way he won't know about it until it's too late."   
  
"There are some days when I swear you two try your best to aggravate him on purpose," Morgan said as she shook her head, "and I can't understand why you would want to."   
  
"Because it's really easy?" Dierna suggested.   
  
"I'm sure you could find a better use for your time," Morgan assured her.   



	26. Chapter 26

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Kamen inclined his head slightly as he turned to face the cheery portrait, "I must say I wasn't expecting to find you here."   
  
"And I must say that it is delightful to see you somewhere other than Minerva's office," Dumbledore replied as he set aside the book he had been holding.   
  
Kamen grinned, "I'm afraid you'll no longer be seeing me there."   
  
"Of course, you graduated this last year! Congratulations, I'm sure that Severus is thrilled to have another one of you out of the house, or is it the other way around, and you're the one who is glad to be out on your own?"   
  
"I believe the feeling is mutual."   
  
"I suspected as much. Now then, I believe that you are here for more than just idle chatter. Would you care for some licorice?"   
  
"No thank you," Kamen truly enjoyed the former headmaster, he had spoken up on his behalf during several of his visits to McGonagall's office during his seven years at Hogwarts. "I've found myself questioning my position within the Brotherhood, and the very nature of the battle that we are fighting. Perhaps you will be able to give me the answers I'm looking for."   
  
"I am afraid that I may not be able to answer all of your questions," Albus said regretfully.   
  
"Will you at least try?" Kamen asked, he had no desire to walk away empty handed.  
  
"I'll do better than that!" Dumbledore said, looking immensely pleased with himself. "There is someone here that can help you. If you'll just pull aside that curtain over there... yes, that's the one. Of course, he's asleep." Dumbledore rolled his eyes.   
  
Kamen pulled away the heavy green curtain to reveal a rather faded looking tapestry. The edges were frayed and it looked as though part of one corner had been burned off. All in all it was in a rather sorry looking state.   
  
"Salazar, wake up!" Dumbledore shouted, "Bloody old fool sleeps like a rock..." he muttered, "Salazar, we have company!"   
  
"Hmmm... what do you want you barmy old codger?!" the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin asked grumpily as he opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh afternoon light that filled the room. "Who removed my curtain!? You know I'm sensitive to the light."   
  
"You are not," Dumbledore told him, "you know very well that you've been charmed so that the light won't bother you."   
  
Kamen cleared his throat to remind the two portraits of his presence.   
  
"Of course, forgive me for forgetting that you were there," Dumbledore hastily inserted, "Salazar, this is Kamen Snape, he has some questions I believe you may be able to answer."   
  
"Kamen Snape... you must be Severus' son. I've never had the pleasure of meeting him, but this loony old bat has told me everything I could ever wish to know, and some things I'd rather forget. Well then, what can I tell you? Go on, pull up a chair, I have a feeling this may take awhile."   
  
Kamen looked around the room and located a rather dusty armchair that he dragged across the floor so that it was in front of the two portraits and sat down in it, "I honestly don't know where to begin," he admitted. "I never thought I'd have the opportunity to speak with one of the founders of Hogwarts..."  
  
"Dear lord, did you hear that Albus? One of the _founders of Hogwarts_, he says it as though we were demigods, we were simple men and women young Snape, that is all. Although you should count yourself blessed that I am the one who has been preserved for posterity, I can't imagine you much enjoying a conversation with Godric..."  
  
"You know, I was in Gryffindor," Kamen told Slytherin.   
  
"Well... in that case it would have probably taken him a little longer to bore you to death," Slytherin said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, "he was always so much more concerned with battles and portraying himself as the epic hero than he was with the scholarly arts. A bit on the boorish side really, although he could hold his own when it came to chess... not a bad opponent, although he never did beat me. A rather sore loser too, come to think of it."   
  
"And you of course were the sweetest rose in the garden," Dumbledore said mildly.  
  
"I said no such thing!" Salazar said, looking rather offended at being compared to a flower. "If you wanted polite conversation you spoke to Helga. Rowena was a worthy match it battles of wit, but always so concerned with appearance... They all had their good points, and their bad. I do too."   
  
Kamen was entranced, this had to be the most incredible discussion he'd ever been a part of. "Why was the school founded? I've heard it was partly because of the Christian church..."  
  
"To help protect the magical children?" Salazar asked, "I thought as much" he said darkly as Kamen nodded, "Yes, that was part of it. But they never get the whole picture... I truly wonder if there is an accurate history book in existence. What with the fool meddling of that damn church and the even more damnable Ministry they never get anything right!"   
  
"They both have their good points," Albus reminded him gently, "the Catholic Church preserved the vast majority of Roman texts that are still around today."   
  
"They also destroyed more than their fair share. Although our Ministry has done the exact same thing. A whole lot of xenophobic fools are what they are, and what they always have been. You want the truth behind the founding of Hogwarts? There were persecutions from the church, yes. There was also a lot of unregulated magic being practiced. It was passed down from parent to child, generation to generation. You get one crackpot thinking that a bit of dark magic isn't that big a deal and the whole thing snowballs. We all had such great hopes and dreams... we wanted to create a learning institution that was not bound by doctrine. The only muggle, and magical, schools in Western Europe at the time were church run, even the universities, which did not appear for several more centuries. We wanted a school where our god given talents would not be seen as the devil's own handiwork."   
  
"Self preservation?" Kamen asked, not sure he was following.   
  
Salazar sighed, "You have to understand that we didn't even understand ourselves at times. You were Christian, or you were not. There was no middle ground. We were outcasts in muggle society, still are, although religion is not the factor it once was. We simply wanted a place to belong. A place where our children would be safe from being burned by the overzealous populace intent on saving their souls. A place where we could monitor that knowledge being passed on. A place where we could hope of dispelling the harmful notions of xenophobia. We were intent on creating a new way of life. We were the first institution in Europe that offered women a means of obtaining higher education! We were the first institution in Europe that opened our doors to everyone as long as they possessed magical ability, no matter race, religion, or social class. We were idealists."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Godric and I differed on several points of administration."   
  
"You only wanted to admit purebloods to the school," Kamen said as he looked up at Salazar. Everything he had heard about Slytherin was slowly being taken apart and being put back together into a new light. But this one point still confused him. So far the wizard didn't seem to be one to discriminate.   
  
"I had my reasons," Salazar said slowly.   
  
"He deserves to know," Albus said gently, "the truth can only be passed on if it is known."   
  
"Very well," Salazar looked rather ill at ease and proceeded to pace back and forth within the confines of his tapestry. "I married a muggle, she was much younger than me. But that was the way things were commonly done a millennium ago. She was barely a woman and I was a middle aged man. But we were happy, her name was Isobel. She was such a sweet thing. She was so proud when our son was born. She had given me an heir, the one thing of value she could give me. We named him Kenneth, after the current king of Scotland. A daughter, Una, followed two years later. They were everything to me. I was so pleased when Kenneth was ready to begin attending Hogwarts. I was so proud of the ability that he had shown from an early age." Salazar abruptly cut himself off and stopped pacing to stare off into the distance.   
  
Kamen looked pack and forth between Slytherin and Dumbledore. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but shut it again as he saw Dumbledore give a slight shake of his head. He leaned forward slightly in his chair, waiting.   
  
After a very long pause Salazar resumed speaking, but it was in an emotionless voice, one meant to hide the pain in his words. "My wife's muggle relatives were not as pleased with my son's talent for magic, or for the ability that my darling Una was starting to show as well. Isobel's brothers, both powerful lords, and their vassals decided to take matters into their own hands. If I hadn't been in the north, assisting them with starting their own school... They burned my Kenneth. And those men, their religion forbade them from killing a virgin, so one of the knights raped my darling Una, and then they slit her throat."   
  
Kamen looked down at the cold stone floor and felt sick. He couldn't imagine the pain that Salazar lived with, and he'd had nearly a millennium to dwell on it.   
  
"I realized then that society was still too ignorant to accept us for what we are. I told the other three founders that we had to limit our admittance to purebloods. Half bloods and the muggle born were not safe, their own families would turn against them, I had witnessed it first hand. I told them that perhaps in a couple of hundred years society would be ready to accept us. But they wouldn't listen. I was not going to sit around and watch the same thing happen to other families. So I left."   
  
"And you've been cast as a villain for leaving, and all anyone has ever learned is that you quarreled with Gryffindor..." Kamen took several deep breaths, it didn't seem fair.   
  
"Life isn't fair young Snape."   
  
Kamen wondered if the tapestry was capable of reading thoughts, "how does the Brotherhood come into this."   
  
"Ah yes, the Brotherhood..." Salazar resumed his pacing. "I was at loose ends after I left Hogwarts, didn't know what to do with myself, until I stumbled upon the Brotherhood. Did you know that it is an organization that stretches far beyond Britain? No... well, that's understandable, the different chapters tend to stick to themselves these days... the Brotherhood originated long ago. It was formed after the sack of Melos in 416 BCE. Do you know about that battle?"  
  
Kamen shrugged, trying to recall what Binns had said about it in history of magic, "it was part of the Peloponnesian War, the Athenians sacked the city, and there were wizards who fought on both sides."   
  
"Well, that's a start," Salazar said as he stopped pacing and settled down on a bench that was woven into his tapestry. Have you ever read any of Thucydides' 'Melian Dialogue'? No... let me see... how does the ending go... ah yes... 'The Melians surrendered unconditionally to the Athenians, who put to death all the men of military age whom they took, and sold the women and children as slaves. Melos itself they took over for themselves, sending out later a colony of 500 men.' A few months later Euripides' _Trojan Women_ was performed. Are you familiar with that play?"   
  
Kamen nodded, "yeah, I've read it before. One of the saddest plays I've ever read... they based it off of the Battle of Melos, didn't they?"   
  
Salazar nodded in affirmative, "some of the wizards who fought on the Athenian side were so disgusted with what they had done that they swore it would never happen again. They banded together and took an oath, they vowed to do their best to fight injustice." He smiled, "they were a bit on the optimistic side. It wasn't until the 6th century that they began calling themselves the Grigorian Brotherhood, and I believed that originated in Italy... they had spread all over the Mediterranean by that point and were starting to spread north."   
  
"So, why did you join?"  
  
"I joined because they were willing to do whatever they could to protect magical children, and other magical creatures and people, from persecution. They were fighting the same battle as I. So I became one of them, and I eventually became their leader."   
  
"Have they always maintained the noble intentions they started out with?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have they ever embraced the dark arts?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Is Armand leading the Brotherhood to best suit his own personal goals, or the goal of protecting those unable to protect themselves?"   
  
"He is young, and has stumbled upon occasion, but his intentions and heart are pure," Salazar answered carefully, "he is developing into a good leader, and his only desire is to protect those who need it. Do not let some of his tactics throw you off. Sometimes the best defense is a good offense."   
  
Kamen nodded, it was some of the attacks that had seemed unprovoked that had caused him the most worry.   
  
"Remember, Armand has more resources than you can imagine for finding out the intentions of the dark forces. Sometimes he may lead an attack and you may not know the reason why. That is most likely for your own safety," Slytherin seemed to read his thoughts again.   
  
Kamen nodded again as he stood up, "thank you, I think you've helped me more than you know."   
  
"It's been a pleasure young Snape, don't hesitate to stop by again. I'll tell Armand to let you visit whenever you want. There is precious little that entertains me these days, but I have a feeling I will enjoy your company. It's a change from Dumbledore at least..."  
  
Kamen started to walk towards the door, but stopped and turned back, "can I ask one more question before I go?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
"The basilisk?"   
  
Salazar smiled, "ah yes... I had a feeling you would bring that up. That decision is one that has come back to haunt me on occasion. Let us turn the tables, and I will ask you a question. Who was the first person to ever release the basilisk into the school?"  
  
"Voldemort, back when he was a student."   
  
"Yes, and who was the second?"   
  
"Voldemort, working through a diary he created as a student..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I see your point sir," Kamen smiled slightly, "if you had to do it again would you still have created the chamber of secrets?"   
  
Salazar laughed, "That question I wasn't expecting. The chamber, yes, I would do that again. The basilisk... that I'm not so sure about."   
  



	27. Chapter 27

"Sneezewort?"  
  
"Yes, mark that on the list, I'll need it for my 5th years," Severus replied.   
  
Dierna looked at the list she was helping her father make as they went through the apothecary. After promising to behave herself Severus had commissioned her to help him place his order for school supplies, and had promised to allow her to get several more expensive supplies for her own experiments, "Confusing and Befuddlement draughts?" she asked.   
  
"If you were not aware of what sneezewort is most often used for by now I would be sorely disappointed," Severus replied.   
  
Dierna smiled at the harsh tone, it was almost the same as getting praise, "then should I also mark down scurvy-grass?"   
  
"No, I'll get that from the apothecary in Hogsmeade, they tend to keep a fresher supply. But add the lovage on that list, I want to get that here."  
  
Dierna looked over the list they had already compiled, "I think dittany is the last thing on here."   
  
"Good, hopefully I'll get a batch of students with some semblance of intelligence this year and I won't have to restock my supplies halfway through October. These should, providing few mistakes are made, last through December technically. Now, what is it that you want to experiment with?"   
  
"Well..." Dierna tried to look innocent, "I was thinking maybe some fluxweed, knotgrass, boomslang skin..."   
  
"You are not making a Polyjuice potion, so stop now," Severus cut her off.   
  
Dierna snorted, her plan had been found out, "why not?"  
  
"Because I do not think it is a good idea, I would suggest you forget about it now. What else were you thinking of?"   
  
"A variation of Dreamless Sleep, something that can safely be taken for a long period of time."   
  
Severus seemed to consider this for a moment, "that is a possibility, I will approve that for an independent study. What else?"   
  
"A truth serum."   
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "continue."  
  
Dierna played with a jar of armadillo bile on the shelf in front of her, "I want to create one that can work with the subconscious, a combination between Veritaserum and Quintessence."   
  
"Keep going," Severus prompted her. It was obvious that she had thought this out.   
  
"I was thinking that it could be used on people who have had memory charms performed on them, or who are under the influence of _imperio_..."   
  
"Not something that would be useful in times of peace."   
  
"Well, we are in the middle of a war," Dierna replied as she looked up at her father, trying to see if he was going to approve or not.  
  
"You will need Jobberknoll feathers, I suggest you get a large quantity. You will no doubt fail many times before you succeed, if you succeed that is."   
  
Dierna smiled as she marked down several more jars of Jobberknoll feathers on the list of supplies to be delivered to the school, "do you think I can do it."   
  
"I think you will be able to give it a good try, whether or not you pull it off... we shall have to wait and see."   
  
"Are you two almost done?" Morgan asked as she joined them at the counter, "you've been in here for over an hour."   
  
"We will only be a few more minutes," Severus assured her, "is Olivia getting restless?"   
  
"No, she's almost asleep on her feet, her energy finally gave out."   
  
"We will leave for home as soon as we are done here. I'll take Olivia, I do not want you trying to floo home with her if she is asleep."   
  
Morgan wanted to tell him that she could manage just fine, but knew that he wouldn't listen to her anyways. She shrugged it off, she was used to him being overprotective of her by now.   
  
Severus paid for the supplies that were for his own personal stock and charged the rest to the school's account and arranged for them all to be delivered to Hogwarts at the end of the week. That done he led Morgan and Dierna back outside, where Serena was sitting on a bench waiting for them, Olivia laying with her head in her lap, fast asleep.   
  
Severus bent down to lift Olivia up and apparated home with her. He was almost instantly joined by Morgan and the twins, who had shrunk their packages down to a reasonable size. "Go upstairs and pack your school supplies in your trunks now, I do not want you searching for them when it is time to leave," he instructed Dierna and Serena.   
  
"Why don't you put her in the living and then we can have tea in your study," Morgan suggested.   
  
Severus nodded, and by the time he had settled Olivia on a sofa, a blanket tucked in around her, Misty was setting out tea on his desk while Morgan had settled herself in his desk chair, with her feet propped up on the desk itself. He tried not to smirk. Misty was wearing one of the ruffled pink pillowcases he had gotten in trouble for giving her and had belted it with a bright green ribbon. "Thank you Misty, I'll let you know if we need anything else."   
  
"Yes sir, Master Snape, sir, Misty is glad to help," the house elf instantly disappeared.   
  
"You are in my chair," Severus informed his wife.   
  
"I can't move, I think my legs are going to fall off," Morgan told him while she kept her eyes closed.   
  
"Your feet are on my desk."   
  
"I told you I can't move."  
  
Severus chuckled, "I suppose I'll have to move you myself then." He strode over to his wife and lifted her up out of the chair. He sat down in it himself and sat her on his knee.   
  
"Mmm... I like it when you hold me," Morgan murmured as she leaned against Severus' chest.   
  
"I should put you to bed, you look like you're not far behind Olivia."   
  
"That's because I had to keep up with her all day. Next time she's going to be your responsibility."   
  
"I'd almost forgotten how energetic they can be at that age, and how quickly they can be out again."   
  
"I had something I was going to tell you to do..."  
  
"Is this something I am going to enjoy?"   
  
"I'm trying to remember," Morgan muttered sleepily.   
  
Severus kissed the top of her head as she wriggled against him, trying to find a more comfortable position. "Are you going to remember before you fall asleep?"   
  
"Oh... I found a job for you... You need to find a tutor for Olivia," Morgan said as she clutched the front of Severus' shirt in her fist and rested her head against his shoulder.   
  
"Not quite what I was hoping for as far as requests go..."  
  
"I promise I'll ask for something more exciting when I know I'll be able to stay awake for the duration of what I ask for."   
  
"Hmmm... that seems like a rather low way to tell me you are not being satisfied," Severus said dryly as he reached for his tea, while keeping one arm firmly around Morgan's waist to ensure she was secure in his lap.   
  
Morgan used last of her energy to thump her husband's shoulder with a balled up fist, "that's not what I meant," she slurred as her breathing became deeper and she relaxed against him.   
  
"I would have thought that you'd at least have the decency to stay awake to discuss tutor options for our daughter with me," he told his wife, who had already fallen asleep. He shifted her slightly with no fear of waking her, an earthquake probably would fail to wake her once she was out. "No matter, I believe I may already have someone in mind. I know exactly what Minerva will say but I have never cared what she thought before, and I think it will be an excellent use of resources."   
  
He finished his tea while holding Morgan's slumped form up. "I suppose now I have to carry both you and Olivia upstairs..." He smiled to himself as he shifted her, hooking on arm under her knees and the other behind her back as he stood up, holding her slight form easily.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
Severus stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to see Serena, "this had better be quick..."  
  
"Just wanted to let you know that Dierna and I moved Olivia upstairs and put her in bed."   
  
Severus nodded in approval. At least that was one less trip for him to make. He was even more grateful by the time he reached their bedroom and his arms were starting to ache. No matter how small Morgan was, carrying her across the house and up the stairs made her feel a lot heavier.   
  
He laid her down on their bed and gently removed her shoes and robes before tucking her under the covers before undressing himself. Still not at all tired he was content to lay there for well over an hour merely watching his wife sleep and running his fingers through the soft curls that framed her face. A tender smile transformed his usually harsh countenance as Morgan instinctively moved closer to him as she slept, eventually ending up with her head pillowed on his chest, dark curls spread out over both of them. Severus couldn't remember ever feeling a deeper sense of contentment as he fell asleep.   



	28. Chapter 28

"Macnair! More rum!" P  
  
"Hold your horses!" Andrew Macnair snapped as he retrieved a new bottle, "you'd think you boys would have enough common sense to know that it takes a man time to get these things."   
  
"It's your deal!" Kamen shouted over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm coming!" Macnair thumped down another two bottles on the table as he resumed his seat. "Well, one of you dang fools better start pouring if you expect me to deal," he grumbled as he started to shuffle the deck.   
  
"Are you two sure you can handle this?" Sirius asked as he picked up his refilled glass.  
  
"Bring it on old man," William shot back, "didn't I just take 5 galleons off of you?"   
  
"Yeah, but you lost 10 the hand before that," Sirius grinned devilishly at them as he loosened his collar and leaned back in his chair so that it's front legs rose up off the ground, "if a little game of poker is too much for you..."  
  
"We were just worried that we might be going a little too fast for you," Kamen assured Sirius. One joke about his age and Sirius had only been too quick to take the boys up on their offer of a poker game.   
  
Sirius only shook his head, "I was playing this game long before you two were born, don't be too sure of yourselves."   
  
Kamen looked at his hand and threw 3 cards back down on the table, hoping that the new three Macnair gave him would be significantly better. Two low pairs, he hoped it would be good enough. He swore under his breath when Sirius took the hand with a full house.   
  
"I warned you boys," Sirius said mildly, only to look rather disgusted when Macnair took the next 4 hands.   
  
"I'd like to remind you that I was playing this game before _you_ were born," Andrew informed Sirius as he collected his winnings. "Besides, I'm American. I can drink you lot under the table and out play you in poker at the same time!"   
  
After a few more hands Sirius threw his cards down, "I should get going, I told Elizabeth I wouldn't be over here for very long..." he said as he stood up.   
  
"Ouch... has you whipped already, does she?" Kamen asked as he shuffled the cards.   
  
"At least I have a woman to go home to who isn't my mother," Sirius shot right back.   
  
"That's disgusting..." William muttered under his breath, "She is my mother after all..." he shuddered and quickly downed the rest of his drink.   
  
"I'm supposed to do a patrol run right about now anyways," Macnair said as he too got ready to leave.   
  
"I see how it is, you just used us for our deck of cards and now you're both leaving," Kamen shook his head sadly, "that's not a very nice way to treat your neighbors."   
  
"I'm sure you'll get over it," Sirius assured him.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" William asked as a high pitched shriek cut through the night. All four men were almost instantly out the door, wands drawn, as they raced out into the courtyard.   
  
"Damn you all! You never show up soon enough to help out a lady in distress unless she can give you something afterwards!" Anastasia stomped one small stone foot and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
The men looked down at the charred body of a masked death eater at her feet.   
  
"Sweet Jesus!" Macnair wiped a handkerchief across his forehead, "she sure did a number on him!"   
  
"If he's here, that means he knew where we were," William said soberly as he nudged the body with the toe of his shoe.  
  
"He knew nothing," Anastasia asserted as she retrieved her stone jar from where it lay at her feet.   
  
"Are you certain?" Sirius asked.   
  
Anastasia nodded, "this place has been charmed so that anyone who looks at it will see nothing more than a run down house in a back alley... he was a deserter, looking for a place to hide from a gang of death eaters who passed by here."   
  
Macnair swore loudly as he raced towards the gated entrance to the complex.  
  
"They're long gone by now, I took the liberty of contacting a few friendly aurors," Anastasia said distractedly as she examined her finger nails.   
  
"How?" William asked.   
  
"I have my ways..." Anastasia answered vaguely.   
  
Kamen examined the fountain decoration carefully, trying to figure out exactly how she performed magic.   
  
"I'll thank you not to stare!" the statue huffed, looking thoroughly put out, "just because I'm not human doesn't mean I don't have magical abilities all my own. The guardians are a proud race, and you'd do well to remember it. However, if you were staring for other reasons..." she made a show of displaying herself as best she could from her pedestal.   
  
"If all guardians are like her, I don't want to meet any more," William muttered as he rolled his eyes at her display.  
  
"Not all of them are as... provocative... as our Anastasia," Sirius told him quietly, hoping the statue wouldn't overhear, "but they do tend to be rather on the vain side and very stubborn."   
  
William barely repressed a shudder as he thought about a whole race of stone figures with the same attitude as Anastasia, "still..." he mused to himself as they removed the charred remains of the unlucky death eater, "I'd rather have them on our side than against us."

* * *

"Are we leaving soon?" Sophia was barely able to keep from bouncing in place. She had rushed through her morning duties in the temple and was now following Remus around, demanding to know when he was going to take her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies.   
  
Remus gave a slight shake of his head and barely repressed a sigh as he shot Kalliope a long suffering look. However it didn't appear as though she was going to offer him any sympathy. "As soon as you go find your sandals, you have to wear something on your feet," he finally replied.  
  
"Do I have to?" Sophia asked as she made a face. The only time she wore the offending sandals was when she went down on the beach where the sun heated the sand to an unbearable temperature. She went without them while attending to her duties and lessons within the cool marble temple buildings.   
  
"Yes," Kalliope told her, not looking up from a letter she had received from a large raven a short while ago.   
  
"Fine," Sophia said, in a tone that clearly conveyed she was not happy about it.   
  
"Can I go too?" Nimue asked from where she sat at Kalliope's feet.   
  
"No," Remus told her, a bit more sharply than he had intended to.   
  
"Why not?" Nimue demanded as she looked up at him, her large violet eyes conveying how hurt she was by his sharpness.   
  
"Because," Remus began more gently, "you were sent here so that you could be protected. If you were to return to Britain it would undermine all of the work that has gone into keeping you safe."   
  
"But you'll be with me," Nimue insisted, clearly confidant in Remus' ability to protect her.   
  
"You're staying here," Remus told her as he stood to go find Sophia.   
  
"But..."  
  
"Do not push the issue little one," Kalliope said firmly as she cut Nimue off, "the decision is final and made in your best interest."   
  
"We'll be back this afternoon," Remus told Kalliope as he headed out the door, mentally making a note to pick up something for Nimue to try and make it up to her. He'd gotten the impression that no matter how much trouble she caused with Sophia, underneath it all she was trying to hide the fact that without her parents she felt very alone and afraid.   
  
"Your hair is getting longer," Kalliope commented as she reached down to stroke Nimue's soft brown hair. She sincerely doubted that the girl's parents would recognize her when it came time for her to go home. She was beginning to shoot up and her pale skin was already turning a rich, darker shade. Nimue had been sent here as a girl, but would be sent home, when the time came, as a woman. Only her eyes remained the same, large, mysteriously purple, and serious.   
  
"I'm never really going to go home, am I?" Nimue asked softly.   
  
"We shall send you home once it is safe."   
  
"The world will never truly be safe."   
  
"You know very well what I meant. As soon as Voldemort no longer presents a threat you will be free to return to your family and your schooling at Hogwarts," Kalliope assured her.  
  
"No I won't. Once this is over I will no longer belong in that world," Nimue looked down at the floor morosely, "I will no longer be a part of it, and I will not be recognized as a part of it."   
  
"You will still be the same person Nimue."   
  
"I don't think I will ever be the person I once was," Nimue said bitterly. Too much had changed. She received visions, she could now call them to her without pain. She was being taught the wisdom of the priestesses. She felt as though she were in the same position as the island that the temple sat on, of the world, but not a part of it. Not any more at least.   
  
"When I look at you I see the same girl that I helped through the painful process of learning to control her visions. I see the same girl who stood up to Voldemort, the same girl who was willing to risk herself to save her family. It is that same girl who is routinely trying to get out of helping to tally the offerings and has skipped out on classes with Remus."   
  
"I don't feel the same."   
  
"We don't keep many mirrors in the temple," Kalliope mused, "a few of the priestess keep carved bronze ones that they use for scrying, but even that is not common. I wonder... when was the last time you truly looked at yourself child?"   
  
Nimue shrugged, "I don't know... I suppose I sort of see my reflection in the water of the scrying bowl..."  
  
Kalliope rose from her seat and moved across the room to kneel before a small carved chest. She knew how trying the training of a priestess could be, and had questioned on several occasions whether or not it was right to thrust that responsibility onto Nimue's shoulders. But she had, because she truly believed the girl was priestess born. However, it appeared as though the girl needed some way to get back in touch with the reality that she had known, not the reality she now found herself a part of.   
  
Kalliope found what she had been looking for, and lifted out a small, albeit heavy, linen wrapped object. "I want you to look at this," she said as she laid the object in Nimue's lap."   
  
Nimue carefully unwrapped the soft white linen and stared at the silver object in her lap. It was a silver hand mirror, and the reverse side, formed in heavy relief, faced up. "Who is it?" she asked as she traced a finger over the youthful man's face, framed by heavy curls.   
  
"Apollo."  
  
"But, why..."  
  
"We honor all the deities here. The goddess in all her forms receives most of our attention, but we do not forget the rest of the pantheon. Apollo is particularly close to my heart, he is the protector of seers, and Kassandra herself was his favorite for most of her life."   
  
Nimue turned the mirror over and looked at herself in the polished silver surface. "How can I look the same and yet feel so different?"  
  
"That is a question for the goddess."   
  
"But you're the voice of the goddess here on earth," Nimue pointed out.   
  
"I only know what she has given me to know, I only speak the words she has given me to speak. I cannot tell you what she has not yet divulged, but I know that she has a plan for you."   
  
"I promised Theodora I would help with the serpents, they're starting to shed..." Nimue said as she rose and held the mirror out to Kalliope.   
  
"Keep it child, I know you will take good care of it," Kalliope wrapped the linen around the mirror once more and pressed it into Nimue's hands. "It can be used to See, I'm sure you will find it useful."_ And I'm sure the calming charm placed on it will help to give you the peace of mind that you need. I hope it brings you comfort child, your shoulders are young to carry so heavy a burden.  
_  



	29. Chapter 29

"Will you be alright if I leave you to get fitted for robes while I get your books?" Remus asked Sophia as they entered Madam Malkin's.   
  
"But I want to do it all," Sophia told him. "Please..."  
  
Remus tried to keep himself from sighing, it would take much longer that way, but he understood that so much of this was still new to Sophia. "I think we can do that." He decided that he had made the right decision with the way Sophia was beaming up at him.   
  
"Remus, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Madam Malkin said as she bustled over.   
  
"Emily, I would have let you know but I wasn't sure when we would be coming up," Remus assured her as he allowed her to usher them further into the store.   
  
"Well, what can I do for you today? I'm afraid I don't carry much that would be appropriate for your new life in Greece..."  
  
"Nothing for me," Remus told her as he pulled Sophia forward, "I have one here who will be starting at Hogwarts in the fall."   
  
"Ah yes, she's your new ward, isn't she?"   
  
"In a roundabout way, yes," Remus told her. "Shall I just have a seat and let you two go at it then?"   
  
"Yes, yes... find yourself a seat and let us take care of this," Madam Malkin dragged Sophia forward and towards the back, "we'll start with the basic uniform kit before we get your robes deary. There aren't a lot of students who start in at Hogwarts as late as you. I trust Remus is getting you caught up? Yes, I'm sure he is, he will see to it that you won't be behind in your classes once you start..."  
  
Sophia let Madam Malkin keep up a one-sided conversation as measurements were taken and she was forced in and out of uniforms.   
  
"What house do you think you'll be in dear?"   
  
"Oh..." Sophia tried to twist around to look at herself in the mirror, "I don't know... I think Remus wants me to be in Gryffindor."   
  
"Hmmm... yes... both your father and Remus were in Gryffindor... that would make sense," Madam Malkin said as she waved her wand so that the hem of Sophia's robe adjusted itself. "Yes, yes, I know all about that love," she continued on when she saw Sophia's shocked expression, "there isn't very much that I don't know or find out about eventually. It's one of the benefits of being in this line of professor."   
  
"It's really heavy," Sophia complained as she pulled at the neck of the buttoned up shirt.   
  
"You'll be thankful for that come October," Madame Malkin assured her as she put the final touches on the hem. "There now, I think you're done, back into your own clothes now!"   
  
Sophia gratefully hopped off of the stool she had been standing on and started to change as Madame Malkin gathered up her measurements and a bundle of uniforms.   
  
"That didn't take too long," Remus said as he joined Madam Malkin at the counter.   
  
"Sophia's changing, she'll be out in a moment," Emily told him.   
  
"I suppose I should have her pick out a few things to wear on the weekends and such," Remus said as he looked at the growing pile of uniform articles Madam Malkin was charming to the right size and wrapping in paper.   
  
"Yes, she'll need several jumpers, mainly warmer things. The school uniform includes a nice warm cloak, so you needn't worry about that."   
  
"I'll have her pick out some warm things, probably some shoes too..."  
  
"Another thing Remus..."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Make sure that girl gets some decent underthings."   
  
Remus felt himself blushing, "I think I'll let you assist her with that if you don't mind."   
  
"Hmpf! I suppose I'll let you off this time. Although... there is a new store that opened up next to Ollivander's, they've quite the collection from Paris. Perhaps you should pick up something of a more revealing nature for your priestess..."  
  
Remus blushed harder, "Emily, I hardly think that this is appropriate for us to be discussing..."  
  
"Nonsense! I know what a woman appreciates and you should be more than happy to accept any advice I have to offer!"   
  
"What happened to you?" Sophia asked as she joined them, looking curiously at Remus who was still rather pink.   
  
"Well... I...," Remus straightened his robes, "Madam Malkin will help you in picking out the rest of the clothes you'll need for the school year. I'm going to go next store and pick up some parchment..." he said as he headed for the door. P  
  
"You said something about Kalliope, didn't you?" Sophia asked as she turned to Madam Malkin.   
  
"That's none of your business child, but yes I did. Now then, let's find you something to wear for when you're not in class."

* * *

"What do you think the chances are that if I went and checked on our daughters now I would find them all packed and ready to leave in the morning?"   
  
Morgan looked up from her own trunk, "that depends which one you plan on checking on."   
  
"You don't mean to tell me that one or more of them is actually ready to leave the night before we move into Hogwarts?" Severus asked as he sat down on the edge of their bed.   
  
Morgan smiled and leaned over to receive a kiss, "I helped Olivia pack this morning, she's ready to go."   
  
"Perhaps you should go motivate your other daughters..." Severus suggested as he stood up to retrieve several lacy garments that he wanted to make sure Morgan did not leave behind.   
  
Morgan faced her husband, hands on her hips, as he proceeded to poke through her packing, "I'll thank you to keep your hands out of my things, and please stop referring to them as _my_ daughters. I believe you played some small role in their conception after all..."  
  
"Not according to Serena, she is still insisting it was divine conception."   
  
Morgan snorted, "Divine conception? Those two? I think not. But if thinking so makes them happy..."  
  
"Hmmm... what do you think the chances are that they have their homework done for the start of term?"   
  
"Honestly Sev, you should know by now that they probably haven't even started yet." She turned back to remove several sets of robes from the carved wardrobe in the corner, "Dammit Sev! Didn't I just tell you to stay out of my packing!?" Morgan exclaimed as she turned around to find her husband going through her trunk again.   
  
"My, but your feathers are easily ruffled," Severus commented dryly.   
  
Morgan glared daggers at him before dropping the robes she had retrieved in the trunk and then spinning on her heel to stomp off. However, Severus grabbed a fistful of the back of her skirt, preventing her from going anywhere. "Let go Severus," she growled at him.   
  
Severus didn't let go, but smiled to himself as he gave her skirt a tug.   
  
"Let go," Morgan told him as she balled her hands into fists.   
  
Severus pulled on her skirt until Morgan had no choice but to take a step backwards. He kept pulling until Morgan had backed up so she was easily within reach. "You are not really angry, so I wonder why you are putting up this little front... are you trying to provoke me into something?" Severus asked.   
  
Morgan crossed her arms over her chest and refused to turn around, but a slight smile played at her lips.   
  
Severus wrapped an arm around Morgan's waist and turned her around while he pulled her to stand in between his legs, "Well? What is it that you are up to?" he asked as he settled his hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Morgan replied coolly, although her eyes were sparkling mischievously.   
  
"Hmmm... I seriously doubt that. You are up to something."   
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yes you are, I can tell. I spent seven years foiling your attempts to cause trouble in school and I've spent the last twenty two years defending myself against your impish ways."   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're going on about."  
  
"I think you do."   
  
"You want to know what I have planned?"  
  
"I'm dying to know," Severus confided as he stole a kiss.   
  
Morgan played with the front of Severus' shirt, "I was rather hoping that if I convinced you I was angry you would consider..."  
  
"Muuuuummmm!!!" Olivia came tearing into her room, tears streaming down her face, and her hair a rather vibrant shade of blue.   
  
Severus groaned inaudibly. Would he never get a moment with his wife that remained free of children?!   
  
"What happened?" Morgan wiped away Olivia's tears with a lace edged handkerchief as she tried to calm the girl down.   
  
"I don't know!" Olivia wailed.  
  
"I have a feeling_ your_ daughters bought more than just the fireworks you confiscated..." Morgan glanced up at her husband and smiled sweetly, "why don't you go try and figure out what they gave her," she suggested.   
  
"And those confounded Weasley twins continue to be the bane of my existence," Severus muttered to himself as he left Morgan to try and reassure Olivia that her hair would be back to its normal color shortly.   
  
"What did you give your sister?" he demanded as he entered the twins' bedroom.   
  
"Nothing," Dierna and Serena instantly replied together.   
  
"Try again."   
  
"Well..." Dierna looked over to Serena for support.   
  
"You see..." Serena shrugged her shoulders and tried to think fast.   
  
"How enlightening, however I am sure that you can do a little bit better than that sorry attempt," Severus swore that getting information out of his daughters when they knew they were going to be in trouble was about as easy as holing a rational conversation with a centaur.   
  
"I love you Dad," Dierna said without blinking.   
  
"Me too," Serena quickly jumped in, "and have we mentioned that you're the best professor at Hogwarts?"  
  
"In the history of Hogwarts!" Dierna quickly added.  
  
"I would hate for the two of you to have to spend the week before classes confined to Gryffindor tower..."  
  
"She did it," the twins said in unison.   
  
Severus sighed, "I want everything that you purchased from that abominable store, now. And if you have troubles finding your purchases, I assure you that I will not." Severus waited while the girls grudgingly dug through several different drawers in their dresser and handed over the offensive objects. "I know that it is not all of it."   
  
Dierna and Serena shared a long mournful look as they retrieved the rest of their contraband stash from a small box that had been on top of their bookshelf. The only thing that remained hidden was the Marauders' Map, which was still a closely kept secret.   
  
"Finish packing and try to make a start on your homework tonight," Severus told them, once he was certain he had at least the vast majority of their purchases from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he turned on his heel and left in search of a strong drink.   
  
"It never fails to amaze me how well that works..." Serena said as she fell back on her bed.   
  
"It's foolproof, all you have to do is irritate him and then he is so eager to get away from us that he forgets any plans he had of punishing us."   
  



	30. Chapter 30

Remus handed Sophia the package that contained her school books, "I suggest you start looking through those."   
  
"Haven't I done enough assignments for you already?" Sophia asked as she looked rather disdainfully at the texts.   
  
Remus smiled wearily, after spending a summer in the easy rhythm of life at the temple the crowds and fast paced tempo of Diagon Alley had left him wondering how he had made it through life in the wizarding world for so long, "it won't hurt you to look ahead."   
  
"It might."   
  
"Trust me, you'll want to get ahead while you can. I have a feeling the pace of schooling at Hogwarts might be a shock for you, and I would hate to have to send you a howler early on in the school year because you're already falling behind in your classes..."  
  
"You wouldn't?!"   
  
"I wouldn't suggest testing me on this one _Miss Lupin,_ I consider it a fatherly duty to keep you in line."   
  
Sophia glared at him, perhaps it would be beneficial to become a little closer to Sirius, since he was already at the school he probably wouldn't think of sending any howlers...  
  
"Just don't do anything that I'll make you regret later," Remus advised her. He hoped she would stay out of too much trouble. Gryffindor had enough students with a disregard for the rules already, it made him worry that Sophia might fit in a little too much. He sent Sophia to put all of her purchases away and went in search of his wife.   
  
"...because it reflects the cycle of the moon?" Nimue asked from where she sat at Kalliope's feet, her snake, which she had named Persephone, was coiled in her lap and she was petting it as though it were a dog.   
  
"Exactly," Kalliope praised her pupil as she looked up to find Remus in the doorway, "you took longer than I thought you would. I had Theodora bring a tray for you," she gestured to a tray of food set on a low table near the window.   
  
"I'm just glad I made it back in one piece," Remus said as he dropped into a chair and reached for an amphora to pour himself some watered down wine. "Oh yes..." Remus reached into one of the pockets of his robes, "Nimue..." he beckoned the girl over to him.   
  
Nimue placed Persephone back in her clay pot and went to kneel at Remus' feet.   
  
Remus pulled out a simple gold chain that held a teardrop shaped pendent made from a purple stone, which he helped Nimue fasten around her neck.   
  
"It's beautiful..." Nimue said softly as she picked up the stone from where it now hung around her neck.   
  
Remus leaned down so that he was at her level, "its part of a pair that is charmed. When you hold on to it and think about the person wearing the other one, theirs will grow warm. I owled the other one to your mother."   
  
Nimue ducked her head to hide the tears in her eyes.   
  
Remus looked over at Kalliope questioningly, not sure how to read Nimue's action, but Kalliope only shrugged. He opened his mouth to ask Nimue if she liked the necklace, but she flung herself into his arms before he had the chance.   
  
"Thank you," Nimue said hoarsely as she buried her face in Remus' shoulder.   
  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked as he felt the tears soaking through his shirt, feeling a little worried.   
  
"Yes," Nimue sniffed. "The necklace is perfect."   
  
Remus sighed, then the tears were because she appreciated the gift. "I hope this might help with the homesickness a little bit."   
  
"It's getting late," Kalliope said as she rose to her feet to light a small oil lamp.   
  
Nimue pulled away from Remus and ran a hand over her eyes, "I'm going to go to bed," she said softly as she reached up to clutch the amulet around her neck tightly in her hand.   
  
"Sleep well little one," Kalliope said as she saw Nimue to the door and watched the girl walk toward the small building where the novices slept. "You never cease to amaze me," she said as she turned around to face Remus.   
  
"I hope that's a good thing."   
  
"It most certainly is," Kalliope said with a smile as she worked her way into Remus' embrace.   
  
"Then I shall contrive to keep amazing you," Remus said as he kissed his wife. "Are you tired?"   
  
"A little... but not_ too_ tired..."  
  
Remus laughed as he buried his face in Kalliope's neck, "I do want you to get your rest," he said as he rested a hand on Kalliope's rounded stomach, "you have this one to think about..."  
  
"But I'm not going to have you to myself for very much longer either..."  
  
Remus left a trail of kisses along his wife's jaw, "Only two more months now... but I can't say that I'm at all disappointed about having to share you. In fact, I'm rather looking forward to it."   
  
"That's because you don't get to experience the _joy_ of giving birth."   
  
"No... but I promise to hold your hand the entire time darling."   
  
Kalliope just smiled, not wanting to be the one to stomp on Remus' plans. She figured it might be best to wait and let one of the other priestesses tell him when the time came that there was no way they would allow a man any where near the birthing chamber, especially when the high priestess was involved.

* * *

"Is the hair crisis solved?"   
  
"Yes, and Olivia is in bed."   
  
"Are our darling twins at least considering packing for school?"   
  
"Nearly halfway through and promised me they'd have it done before they went to bed."   
  
"Nothing else that you have to take care of tonight?"   
  
"Not that I can think of," Morgan's voice was muffled as she pulled her dress off over her head.   
"So there will be no more interruptions?"   
  
"You're being awfully persistent about something," Morgan commented as she dug through the wardrobe for one of her husband's soft linen shirts to slip on. "Well?" she asked impatiently as she buttoned up the shirt, which on her small stature fell to her knees.   
  
Severus made no comment. He simply sat on the edge of their bed and watched as his wife flitted about the room, straightening things up as she went and kicking a stray pair of shoes under the bed.   
  
"You're being awfully quiet," Morgan commented as she crawled up on the bed behind Severus and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.   
  
"Just a bit lost in thought..."  
  
"And what are you thinking?"   
  
"That I don't deserve you, that I could never do anything noble enough to deserve you."   
  
Morgan snorted, "there is not a man alive who deserves me, you just happen to be the lucky bastard who got stuck with me."   
  
"Very lucky indeed."   
  
Morgan sighed, so many years had passed and yet her husband still retained such a strong current of self-loathing for the crimes he had committed in the past. She had tried her best to dispel it, and although it no longer made itself so prevalent she had a feeling that it would always be lurking there beneath the surface. Severus had once told her that he did no believe in absolution, but if he did, he was sure it would look just like her. "I love you," she said softly.   
  
Severus shifted a bit on the bed as he felt Morgan's warm breath against his neck. "I am not sure what I have done to deserve it."   
  
"You loved me first," Morgan said simply.   
  
"That is not an accomplishment Morgan, I couldn't help myself."   
  
"But it meant the world to me," she noticed the slightest hint of softening in her husband's jaw line. That was good, that meant he was starting to return from the frighteningly dark depths of his mind.   
  
"Poor dear, you really had no idea what you were getting into when you married me," Severus lifted his arm so that Morgan could duck under it and curl up next to him on the edge of the bed.   
  
"You gave me fair warning," Morgan said as she looked up at her husband, "you made it very clear that could not help it that you were a miserable, moody, angry, and stubborn bastard. I made the choice of my own free will."   
  
"And lived to regret it I dare say..."  
  
"That's not true!"   
  
"Isn't it?"   
  
Morgan tried to sputter a coherent response, but saw the faintest glimmer of teasing in her husband's eyes and clamped her mouth shut firmly.   
  
"See, you are not even going to attempt to deny it," Severus stated calmly as he stared straight ahead.   
  
"I have never regretted marrying you," Morgan said as she placed a small hand on Severus' thigh and looked up at him earnestly.   
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Oh all right," Morgan blushed slightly, "there were a few occasions when I regretted marrying you. But that is all in the past, and had been for some time now."   
  
Severus let a rare genuine smile cross his lips, the kind that none of his students had ever seen. He wrapped an arm firmly around Morgan's waist and lay back on the bed, taking his wife with him.   
  
"Did you ever regret marrying me?" Morgan asked from her position, securely wrapped in Severus' arms.   
  
The question took Severus by surprise, but once he was over the initial shock he couldn't help but laugh, an action that confused Morgan greatly.   
  
"What?" she asked as she removed propped herself up as best she could while still in her husband's embrace.   
  
"I was just thinking..."  
  
"About what," Morgan pressed as she poked at her husband, determined to get a straight answer out of him.   
  
"I am surprised you have not figured it out already..."  
  
Morgan frowned for a minute as she tried to figure out what her husband was alluding to. But she couldn't come up with anything.   
  
Severus smiled to himself as he ran a hand up and down Morgan back. His slipped his hand under the edge of his shirt that she was wearing and was pleasantly surprised to find that there was nothing under it. He let his fingers linger there, softly tapping against her warm flesh, giving her a gentle, but firm, pinch from time to time. "My office..." he hinted.   
  
Morgan's cheeks flamed red as she realized what her husband was thinking about, "I can't believe you would bring that up..."  
  
"That was the one time I ever considered throwing you out..." he emphasized his words with a series of mild slaps to Morgan's backside.  
  
Morgan giggled, at her husband's serious expression as he teasingly scolded her and gently massaged her nether cheeks, "I certainly hope you've never thought about throwing me out again."   
  
"I have not. But you know that I had every right to be angry."   
  
Morgan smiled, "now just because I attempted to help out a little was no reason to be angry."   
  
"You attempted to organize my supply cabinet... alphabetically," the last word seemed to make him shudder. Severus had his own system of cataloguing that he couldn't bear to see touched.   
  
"And I still don't know how I was supposed to know that it would make you angry. I wouldn't have gone anywhere near your damn cabinet if I had known you would react that way!"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Of course," Morgan said as she wrapped one of her legs over Severus'. She teasingly rubbed her foot up and down his leg as she watched him become more and more aroused.   
  
"Then why did you try to rearrange my personal supply cabinet downstairs just last week?" Severus asked, a knowing smirk on his face, as he tangled a hand in Morgan's hair and rolled her over so that she was on top of him. He kept one hand in her hair as he used the other to massage her breasts through the linen fabric of the shirt she wore.   
  
"Because most of the enjoyment I get out of life comes from trying to irritate you," Morgan said simply. She giggled during the scuffle that ensued, fighting back not with any hope of overpowering her husband, but merely because it was part of the game. She was not going to submit just because she would eventually lose.  
  
"Well?" Severus raised an eyebrow as he pinned his wife beneath him.   
  
"I talked to Minerva today."   
  
Severus groaned and rolled back off of his wife, "was that absolutely necessary?" he growled in frustration.   
  
Morgan smiled to herself as she sat up and twisted her hair back primly, "she said that we better both have our lesson plans done for the first week because we can expect to spend our time before the term starts enforcing the wards on the school. We're to make sure that the students' quarters are especially safe. Poor Filius is going to be up to his ears in work."   
  
"Hmpf... that is not very much..."  
  
Morgan lightly kicked Severus and gave him a disapproving look, "be nice. I was just trying to be nice and give you a bit of forewarning before Minerva could spring this on you tomorrow."   
  
"How considerate," Severus said dryly.   
  
"Well since you obviously don't find my assistance necessary..."  
  
"I find you very necessary," Severus said as he joined his wife at the top of the bed.   
  
"I'll take that as a complement," Morgan kissed her husband.   
  
"If we are quite through with all unnecessary conversation I would like to show you how necessary I think you are." Severus gently pushed his wife down so that she was once again lying beneath him. He deftly worked at the buttons on the shirt she wore and pushed it out of the way, enjoying the view it provided him.   
  
"Show away."   
  



	31. Chapter 31

"I'm still not sure if you made the best decision..."  
  
"Meg, darling..."  
  
"But Charlie, it's just that..."  
  
"Meg."   
  
"You could have been Head of Gryffindor," Meg continued as though her husband hadn't said a word, "and I know how much that would mean to you. It hardly seems fair that..."  
  
Charlie caught his wife's chin in his hand and kissed her soundly as it was the only means he could think of to effectively silence her, "you mean more to me than any position I could ever hold at Hogwarts."   
  
"But you..."  
  
"I turned it down because it is not fair to you if I am at the school all the time leaving you with the children. Especially with a new one on the way with the current situation."  
  
"Charlie, you know very well that I am more than capable..."  
  
Charlie silenced her with another kiss, "I know you're perfectly capable, I just think you deserve a bit more help at home. I thought it would be the chivalrous thing to do. Besides, Neville will be an excellent Head of House, it would be unfair to deprive him of that opportunity. He so often gets passed over simply because he does not feel the need to shout to make himself heard."   
  
"I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful, I am very happy that you'll be living at home. I enjoy having you around underfoot more than you realize."   
  
"I'm glad to know that my presence is still desired."   
  
"If it wasn't do you think I would have allowed you to take me out for a fancy, adults only, dinner tonight?" Meg teased gently.   
  
Charlie smiled as he wrapped an arm snugly around Meg's waist as they continued the walk home from the restaurant, "is that the only reason why you still keep me around?"   
  
"No, it's because I love you to distraction."   
  
"Fond wife."   
  
"And you know that will never change."   
  
"Enjoy your evening out, did you?" Anastasia asked as the couple entered the courtyard.   
  
"Most definitely," Charlie replied as he nodded in the statue's direction.   
  
"Fine, rub in the fact that you are actually allowed to leave this place while I'm stuck her all the time on this miniscule pedestal..."  
  
"It's not nearly as high as the pedestal she's put herself up on..." Charlie muttered.   
  
"I heard that! I'll have you know that guardians have excellent hearing, besides which we are also rather amply endowed," she said smoothly as she let her drapery slide off her shoulder exposing more of her body.  
  
Meg hid a smile behind her hand, the stone being certainly had an attitude, which she found very amusing. Although she mentally made a note to remind Mrs. Figg to have a chat with the guardian about watching what she said while the children were around, she didn't think they needed to pick up any of the statue's more colorful and vulgar turns of phrase.   
  
Charlie quickly steered his wife up the stairs and towards their apartment, not feeling like dealing with any more of Anastasia's cheek at the moment. Especially when it impeded on his time with his wife.   
  
"How did things go?" Meg asked as she entered the living room.   
  
"Great," Kamen answered from where he sat slouched in an easy chair, feet up on the coffee table.   
  
"Did they go to bed without too much trouble?"  
  
"Only after I threatened them with a horribly painful death," Kamen said, "I'm kidding," he quickly amended as he saw the look Charlie was giving him.   
  
"They were fine, no trouble at all," William quickly supplied.   
  
"Don't worry about paying us," Kamen said as he stood up and stretched, "you can feed us instead."  
  
"Not impressed with your own cooking skills boys?" Meg asked.  
  
"It's too much work," William said, as though that was completely obvious. "Now, if you feed us a couple of times a week, we'll willingly watch the kids for you."   
  
"And with your mum feeding us the rest of the time we won't starve..." Kamen muttered.  
  
"Come to the same arrangement with your own mother?" Meg smiled broadly.  
  
"Yes ma'am," William said, matching her smile. "We will willingly work for food."  
  
"I think we'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," Kamen said as he grabbed William by the arm and headed towards the door, "we don't have practice until 1 tomorrow, I'm sure we can con Macnair out of some more rum to keep us entertained tonight."   
  
"I told you we could trust them with the kids," Meg told Charlie once the boys were out the door."   
  
"I never said I doubted their ability with the children," Charlie said in his own defense.   
  
"That's right, you just said it would be a miracle if we came back and the place was still standing..."  
  
"Tease."   
  
"Cynic."   
  
Charlie pulled his wife close for a long kiss, "you know, since the children are all asleep..."  
  
"And they're not likely to stay that way for long..."  
  
"I think it would be best if I took you straight to bed."   
  
"As long as you are confidant in your ability to handle a hormonal pregnant woman."   
  
"I'm not too worried, I have had quite a bit of practice over the years..."  
  
"Have you now?" Meg asked with a smile as she let Charlie lead her towards their bedroom.   
  
"Yes I have, and I would hate for all of that practice to go to waste, so we best get at it. I never know when those hormones are going to turn against me."   
  
"Brute."   
  
"Enchantress."   
  
Meg found it impossible to think of anything happening outside of their bedroom walls once she was in her husband's embrace.

* * *

"If I have to come up there and get you out of bed..." Severus let the threat hang ominously in the air and waited to see if he would get a response.   
  
"Dierna said they'd get up in a little while," Olivia said as she skipped down the stairs, pausing long enough to throw her arms around Severus' legs. "Can I have breakfast now? I want pancakes."   
  
Severus looked down at Olivia, who had yet to detach herself from him, "you can't very well eat breakfast if you are going to hang on me like that."   
  
"I want you to come with me."  
  
Severus nearly smiled as he reached down to try to brush tousled black curls into some semblance of order, "Misty will get you your pancakes, I will join you if I can manage to get your sisters out of bed without too much of a fight."  
  
"You should come now. Breakfast is important."   
  
"Hmmm... your concern over my well-being is touching."   
  
Olivia, not recognizing the sarcasm tugged at Severus' shirt determinedly, "if you eat breakfast with me now I'll get Serena and Dierna up after we eat, that way you won't have to."  
  
"That seems like an offer you'd be a fool to pass up," Morgan said as she passed them on the stairs, giving Severus a pointed look in the process.   
  
"Please..." Olivia tugged on his sleeve again.   
  
Severus sighed, with both Morgan and Olivia against him he didn't stand a chance, "I suppose..." He tried not to glare at his wife as he suffered through the normality of a family breakfast. It was one of those mundane and tedious rituals that he had never accustomed himself to and generally made a concerted effort to avoid if at all possible.   
  
"Daddy..." Olivia's persistent tone broke into Severus' train of thought.   
  
"If your mother has already said no then do not waste my time by asking again," Severus said as he fixed his daughter with a stony look.   
  
"But what if..."  
  
"The answer is still no."   
  
"You didn't even listen to my question," Olivia pouted as she pushed bits of pancake around her plate with her fork.   
  
Severus sighed, trying to find some semblance of patience and mentally counted to ten very slowly, "what is it that you wished to ask me?"  
  
"Do I have to have a tutor again this year? I don't want one, I don't like my lessons."   
  
"You most certainly will have a tutor. Whether or not you enjoy your lessons is of little consequence."   
  
"But..."  
  
Severus shot the girl a warning look, one that instantly resulted in silence. "I believe you were going to strive to get your sisters out of bed," Severus said as he glanced at the Daily Prophet laying next to his plate. His patience was running thin and he wanted to give Olivia a chance to leave before she pushed it too far.   
  
Olivia bounded up the stairs and barged into Serena and Dierna's room skipping the formality of knocking, "get up!" she demanded as she climbed up onto Serena's bed, bouncing all the while.   
  
"Get off you little demon!" Serena growled as she buried her head under a pillow.   
  
Dierna took the opportunity to use one of her pillows as a projectile, however it missed its bouncing target.   
  
"I have a message to deliver," Olivia said as she dodged the flying pillow.   
  
"We don't bloody well care," Serena snarled as she tried to kick the offending messenger off her bed.   
  
"Don't you want to hear the message?"   
  
"NO!" Dierna answered as she burrowed deeper into the sanctuary of her blankets.   
  
"I'm gonna tell you anyways," Olivia decided as she plopped down, sitting on Serena's back. "Daddy said if you're not up in five minutes then he's gonna come get you up and then I'm going to keep Mum sufficiently occupied so that she can't intervene while he gets you up in any manner he sees fit," she proudly recited, having taken great pains to get all the words right.   
  
"Feel like dying today?" Serena asked morosely.   
  
"Not really," Dierna replied, still a bit groggy.   
  
"Think we should get up before the overgrown bat decides to start issuing detentions before the school year even starts?"   
  
"Probably."

* * *

"The spy will be in place shortly, we have nothing to worry about," Macnair said assuredly.   
  
"Fool! We have much to worry about," Voldemort hissed. "If we had no concerns we would not still be waiting to make our move and we would not need our darling spy."   
  
Macnair tried to rectify his mistake, he had spent more and more time of late on the receiving end of _crucio_, "I merely meant, my lord, that the spy shall be able to take her place without too much suspicion as she has already established herself at the school."  
  
Voldemort did not respond, he merely glared at Macnair with his crimson eyes, eyes the color of freshly drawn blood as he taped his fingers thoughtfully against the wand at his side.   
  
Hating the vulnerable position in put him into Macnair plunged ahead nonetheless, "Vanth has reported that one of her own may have turned."   
  
Voldemort still made no response.   
  
"The seer, Calchus, may possibly be in contact with the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"He is a doddering old fool, I am not overly concerned. Neither is your cousin, traitor that he may be."   
  
Walden tensed at the mention of Andrew, the American branch of his family always had been a thorn in his side. "I believe that Vanth's main concern was not over Calchus himself, but that his defection may start a trend. But she assured me that she is fairly certain the death demons and Lasas will remain on our side. They have far more to gain from an alliance with us than they could ever hope to get from an alliance with the Order of the Phoenix."   
  
Voldemort made no move, he simply continued to stare at Walden, as though trying to decide whether or not it was worth the effort to kill him. "Make sure that no one at the Ministry, other than our own of course, knows about our alliance with Vanth and Charun. We do not want to give those self- righteous followers of Arthur Weasley any glimpse of what we are doing. If they become aware of how many alliances we are making they will step up their efforts and may attack before we are fully ready to defeat them once and for all."   
  
"I will do as you say my lord."   
  
"And if you do not you shall die, very slowly."   
  
"Of course my lord, I expect nothing less. You are indeed merciful to those who follow you."   
  
"You best hope that my benevolence continues to extend to you. You are still expendable and have yet to prove your true value."   
  
"I am sorry for my failings my lord. I would give my life for you."   
  
"I do not ask that of you yet, although the time may come..."  
  
"And I shall forfeit it gladly."   
  
"However, I feel a reminder is needed. Just so that I know you are fully aware of your lowly position." He raised his wand, pointing it squarely at Macnair's chest, a slight smirk playing at his pale, grotesque features, "_crucio_" he said calmly, and watched, equally calm, as Macnair twitched on the floor, screaming for mercy and crying out in pain.   



	32. Chapter 32

"Olivia darling," Morgan called the girl over to her, "will you help me out and put these books away for me?" she gestured to a large stack of books sitting on the floor at her feet. She could have used a quick charm and put them away by herself with hardly any effort, but thought it might be better to keep Olivia occupied for as long as possible. Not an easy task.   
  
"Can I go play outside after this?" Olivia asked as she scurried back and forth between the bookshelf and the stack of books. Often only able to carry one at a time due to the size of some of them.  
  
"No, you can put away everything in your room first," Morgan said as she smiled wearily. She swore the move back into Hogwarts got more tiring and more trying every year. Of course a seven year old running around and constantly getting in the way did complicate matters.   
  
"What about after I put my stuff away?"   
  
"Not unless I find some free time to go out with you. You could always ask your sisters to take you though."   
  
"Maybe..." Olivia lugged the rest of the books to the bookshelf, putting them up as high as she could reach. Once she finished with them she went in search of Tristan and curled up with him in a large chair as she watched Morgan work at unpacking and organizing.   
  
Morgan was about to ask Olivia if she was feeling alright, it wasn't like the girl to sit so quietly when she could be running around, but Severus chose that moment to come storming into their quarters, looking thoroughly enraged.   
  
"Do you know what that meddling woman..."  
  
Morgan actually winced at the string of profanity that followed. It was obvious that Severus had not noted Olivia's presence in the room, or at least she hoped he hadn't noticed rather than he had and was using that sort of phraseology anyways. She also hoped that Olivia wouldn't try to repeat anything that was being said.   
  
Severus had removed his outer robes and rolled up the sleeves of his white linen shirt as he practically threw himself into the nearest chair.   
  
"What did Minerva do?" Morgan asked tentatively. She tried to gesture for Olivia to leave the room, but the girl was too intent on staring at her father, who was the angriest she had ever seen him, to notice.   
  
"She, in her infinite wisdom," he practically spat the words, the loathing evident in them, "has decided that faculty will be required to do nightly rounds as a means of enforcing security."   
  
"Alright..." Morgan wasn't quite sure why that was so bad, and didn't want to get too involved.   
  
"She is being entirely..."  
  
"Sev," Morgan cut her husband off and inclined her head in the direction of Olivia, who was listening intently.   
  
Severus' first thought was to send the girl to bed so that he could speak his mind. However, he snapped his mouth shut instead and handed Morgan a piece of parchment, it was amazing how far a scrap of paper could go towards running one's life.   
  
Morgan took the paper and nearly laughed. So, this was the source of her husband's displeasure... It was a schedule for the nightly patrols once the student arrived. Each faculty member would perform rounds twice a week in pairs. Severus was paired with either Harry or Sirius for the entire first term. "It's not that bad," she told him, trying hard not to smile.   
  
Severus snorted, "as if we did not have enough to be worried about already she has seen fit to decide that the entire faculty will be deprived of sleep for the purpose of nightly rounds that will not be an adequate form of defense."   
  
"I could be worse," Morgan pointed out.   
  
"I swear, Minerva is intent on driving me mad this term. First she sticks me with Miss Bhaer, now this. Next she is going to insist that I take tea with my students in hopes of building a stronger sense of _family_!!!" He spat the last word and rose to pour himself a drink before resuming his seat.   
  
Morgan glanced down that the schedule again and suddenly realized the main reason for her husband's agitation. They would both be patrolling two nights a week, but they were different nights. They were in what was probably the safest location of all Western Europe and yet they were still being torn apart. She looked back up and was going to say something, but decided against it. She opted instead to take a seat and quietly observe her husband.   
  
Olivia had left Tristan behind so that she could climb unimpeded into Severus' lap, "I have a question," she said as she tugged on her father's sleeve.   
  
Severus sighed, "yes?"   
  
"What's a tribas?"   
  
Morgan quickly picked up a book and pretended not to be listening as she hunkered down in her chair, smiling to herself.   
  
_Traitor, you're a damn traitor and a coward_ Severus thought as he watched his wife try to hide. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked down at Olivia, who was looking up at him expectantly. He moved Olivia out of her curled up position on his lap and sat her on his knee so that he could look her in the face, "it is a word one does not often hear in polite society..." he began.   
  
Morgan raised the book, which she was holding upside-down, to cover her face as she started to turn red from trying not to laugh.   
  
Severus shot a glare in his wife's direction, "it is a woman who..." he faltered over his words for a moment quickly running several scenarios through his head, "she is of a rather aggressive sort and does not need a man to..."  
  
"To what?" Olivia was swinging her legs back and forth innocently as she waited for an answer.  
  
Morgan was snickering uncontrollably behind her book as she sank lower and lower in her chair. Finally, not able to control herself any longer she made a dash for the bedroom. Once safely inside she leaned against the door and laughed loud and hard.   
  
"It is a rude and insulting word that little girls should not use, that is all you need to know."   
  
"Why did you use it?" Olivia asked.   
  
"Because, sometimes, when adults are under extreme provocation and know the consequences of using those words it is acceptable."   
  
"What's extreme provocation?"   
  
"It means you're very upset."   
  
"So... if I'm really upset am I allowed to say tribas?"   
  
"No."   
  
"But, what if..."  
  
"If I hear you say it, or any other similar words, I will wash your mouth out."   
  
Olivia clamped both hands over her mouth, she had already had one date with a bar of soap and didn't want to repeat the process.   
  
"Are we understood on this issue?"   
  
Olivia nodded mutely, in response to her father's raised eyebrow she quickly muttered, "yes sir."   
  
"Bedtime," Severus said as he gave Olivia a slight push so that she would hop off his lap.   
  
Olivia retrieved Tristan and dashed off to her room to change into her nightgown. Severus followed her a few moments later and saw to it that she was in bed, Tristan next to her on the pillow, and even conceded to her request to read one story out of her fairy tale book before the lights were turned out.   
  
"That coward is still hiding," he muttered as he returned to the living room to find that Morgan had not yet reappeared. He decided to give her a chance to redeem herself and settled down in a chair to finish his drink and look over a new journal that LeBeau had sent him with a request for an opinion.   
  
Nearly an hour later he was convinced that Morgan was not going to come to him. That meant he was going to have to go to her.   
  
"You certainly took your time in coming to find me," Morgan commented as Severus joined her in their bedroom.   
  
"And a lot of bloody help you were out there earlier," Severus snapped as he sat down to remove his boots.   
  
"That was your own fault. If you would learn to watch your language when the children are around..."  
  
"I didn't say one foul word in English..."  
  
"Well that obviously didn't matter, did it?" Morgan flopped down on their bed on her stomach, propping her chin up on her hands and swinging her feet in the air.   
  
Severus snorted as he unbuttoned his shirt, "you still could have given me a hand out there. The amount of Gryffindor bravery you displayed was absolutely astounding. Especially the way you turned tail and fled right when it started to get messy. Although I can't say that I really expected more. I am not, nor have I ever been or will be, an optimist."   
  
Morgan covered her smile, "exactly how much detail did you go into in your explanation?"   
  
"I believe you caught most of it. I most certainly was not going to give Olivia a lecture on Roman sexual practices."   
  
"Care to give me that lecture?"  
  
"I wasn't aware that you needed it."   
  
"Maybe I could give it to you," Morgan suggested impishly.   
  
"You little minx..."  
  
Morgan sat up to remove the silk dressing gown she had on, reveling that there was nothing beneath it.   
  
"Have you been in here planning this the entire time?" Severus asked with a smirk as he sat on the edge of their bed, grabbing the robe from Morgan's hands and tossing it aside.   
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
"I believe that you owe me an apology for leaving me out there alone with Olivia."   
  
"I'll make it up to you," Morgan promised as she lay back on the bed.   
  
"I'll make sure that you do."

* * *

Kalliope swore that Remus was going to drive her mad one of these days with the way he was hanging over her. She rolled all of the hexes she knew through her mind, trying to come up with the best one to use next time he took to hanging over her in his incredibly sweet and increasingly annoying manner.   
  
And no matter what anyone said her hormones were not out of whack, thank you very much.   
  
"Kalliope darling, can I get you anything?" Remus asked as he leaned over his wife's shoulder to kiss her cheek.   
  
"Hades' balls Remus! Can you stop hanging over me for five bloody seconds or is that too much to ask?" she snapped at him as she moved out of his reach to stare moodily out the window.  
  
Remus stared after his wife in shock. He wasn't sure if he should follow her to the window or leave her alone. He had the nasty suspicion that he was playing with a double-edged sword. If he went to Kalliope she would probably snap at him to leave her alone again. But if he stayed where he was she would probably get angry at him for not following her.   
  
He thought that a class entitled 'dealing with pregnant women' should be added to the Hogwarts' curriculum and required for every male student.   
  
He decided to choose his first option and quietly and carefully walked across the room so that he was standing behind Kalliope. "I love you," he whispered softly as he traced a single finger down her arm.   
  
Kalliope turned and buried her face in Remus' shoulder, embracing him tightly, which was becoming more and more difficult due to her increasing size. She didn't bother to ask for forgiveness for her earlier shortness, not that she thought she had any reason to, she knew Remus would offer it freely without it being requested.  
  
"I'm worried about the satyr encampment," Kalliope confessed as she broke away from Remus and took a weary seat on the bench beneath the window.   
  
"They haven't caused any problems so far," Remus reassured her.   
  
"I know, but they could... I worry enough as it is with Cadmus and his men so close by," she hurried on to explain herself at Remus' confused look, "Cadmus is a good man, but nomadic warriors can get out of line quickly and if they should try to take the temple... it would not be pretty. The satyrs tend not to be a violent group, but it's not like the followers of Dionysus to stay in one place for so long."   
  
"Could it be connected to a festival of Ariadne?"   
  
"No, and I don't like not knowing what they are doing here."   
  
"Could you send someone down to talk to them?"   
  
Kalliope frowned for a moment, "I'd rather not. I'm not sure I could trust them with any of my priestesses and Cadmus has never been very diplomatic. Charming and cunning yes, but diplomacy... I think not. If one of them took so much as a step out of line he'd draw his sword."   
"Funny, I would have thought that soldiers would be the type of people most likely to get along with Bacchic revelers."   
  
Kalliope smiled, "oh, they do, but the satyrs are rather a tricky bunch to handle. One learns that one should never expect anything of them. Unfortunately that leaves us always open to surprise, such as their current encampment. Usually they try to blend in a bit more, which is fairly easy. A hood over their heads to cover their pointed ears and a long tunic to cover their tails... they look just like humans."   
  
"What can we do?"  
  
Kalliope shrugged, and then realized that Remus was still standing, so she gestured for him to sit next to her, "for now I have Cadmus keeping an eye on things. He's not worried at the moment, so I just have to trust his judgment for now. He'll let me know if things get out of hand."  
  
"So all we can do is wait..." Remus sighed, "all we can do is wait, for everything. To see what Voldemort has planned, to see who his allies are, to see if we even survive... we can't plan anything. We just wait."   
  
"We can hope. We can always hope."   
  



	33. Chapter 33

  
  
"You'll really come home at least once a week?"  
  
"Sometimes more, I'll be here as much as I'm able," Harry neatly avoided answering the question, but managed not to crush his daughter's hopes at the same time. "And, I think that since I'll be around a bit more this year Ralph can safely remain here to keep you company."  
  
Lily seemed relatively satisfied with that, but she still didn't look like she was completely convinced. "But you will be coming home?" she pressed, one more time.  
  
Harry avoided his daughter's piercing gaze as he tucked his wand into his robes, however he did share a long look with Ginny, "I shall do my best," he said, but his thoughts were a whole other matter. He knew that it wouldn't be likely. Times were too dark. There were too many enemies. There were too many uncertainties. And there would be more.

* * *

"I am astounded. Madame Pince is nowhere in sight and yet you are not taking advantage of the situation by sneaking into the restricted section."  
  
Dierna shrugged and looked down at the worn book she was turning over in her hands.  
  
Severus leaned against the table Dierna was sitting at and crossed his arms over his chest, "you are being awfully quiet," he observed, mentally noting that quietness usually proceeded trouble, at least with his children.  
  
"Just thinking..."  
  
"How enlightening."  
  
Dierna realized that her father was pushing for more information without asking for it. Not that he ever really asked. He either made subtle hints or demanded. She sighed softly and set the book aside.  
  
"Something is bothering you." It wasn't a question.  
  
Dierna shrugged again.  
  
Severus tried to keep his temper in check, but his daughter's short and non- verbal answers were starting to work their way under his skin. "Dierna..." his voice held a low warning tone.  
  
"Dad, I..." but Dierna snapped her mouth shut again.  
  
Severus suddenly feared that he might be treading on ground best left in the sole discretion of women, "perhaps you would rather speak to your mother about this."  
  
Dierna instantly realized what her father was thinking and managed a small smile, "it's nothing like that, I promise."  
  
Although he tried to hide it, Severus looked slightly relieved as he raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for his daughter to continue.  
  
"It's just that... well... I love Stefan, and I know he wants to marry me. And I know that I want to marry him," _eventually_, she added in her head. "But, after you took me to Florence I started thinking..."  
  
"You were never meant to just be some man's wife," Severus took the opportunity to cut in, "you deserve more than that. You are worth more than that. As much as you may feel you care about Stefan," he couldn't bring himself to think, let alone say out loud, that his seventeen year old daughter truly knew what love was, "if he is standing in the way of what you truly wish to do with your life, you may have to ask yourself if he is worth it."  
  
Dierna looked suitably shocked, the thought of ending her relationship with Stefan, after all they had been through together, after she had thought she had lost him, she couldn't imagine it. "I don't think he's the sort of man to stand in the way of my dreams..." she whispered, still not quite sure what to make of all this.  
  
"Tell me, Dierna, exactly what is it that you want out of life."  
  
Dierna opened her mouth, ready to answer, but nothing came out. A look of confusion crept into her eyes, finally, forced to answer in some way, she simply murmured, "I don't know sir."  
  
"Then I am going to make a suggestion."  
  
Dierna waited eagerly, hoping for some brilliant piece of insight that would solve her dilemma.  
  
"Do not go accepting any marriage proposals," _leaving aside the fact that I'll have to kill any man who attempts to take you away_, "do not even discuss the possibility of marriage," _especially since you have a whole year left at Hogwarts, what are you thinking girl?!,_ "until you know what it is you want to do with your life. Do not let anyone impede you on that decision. It must be purely your own."  
  
Dierna looked more confused than ever.  
  
"The wizarding world likes to think of itself as being far ahead of the muggle world," Severus continued, a bit more gently, "after all, two of the founders of this school were women. However, what were rather forward ideas in the 11th century are the same ideals we still have. It is a terrible thing to see girls with promising futures throw it all away to get married as soon as they graduate."  
  
"But Mum..."  
  
"Your mother is a rather exceptional case."  
  
Dierna frowned, "but other women still have careers after they get married."  
  
"Molly Weasley."  
  
Dierna looked up questioningly.  
  
Severus elaborated, "Molly and Arthur graduated shortly before I entered Hogwarts, but soon enough afterwards so that stories of how brilliant Molly's grades had been were still circulating. She would have made a fantastic auror. But, she gave up what could have been an incredible career to get married and have a child every couple of years so that Arthur could work a low-paying job in the bottom rungs of the Ministry. It pains me to see how many of my students, particularly the female ones, have followed that same path. Our laws are a further detriment to the matter."  
  
"Like marriage ceremonies?"  
  
Severus nodded gravely, "I find it rather abhorrent that our laws still mandate that a woman must pledge herself completely to her husband. In matters of fidelity this is ideal, but in other circumstances... one would have thought that _patria potestas_ would have died with the Roman empire, unfortunately the wizarding world has kept it alive."  
  
"But that's not often exercised anymore," Dierna pointed out.  
  
"True, but the power of life and death over family members should not even be an option. Although, it might make a good threat the next time you talk back to me..." Severus said the last dryly, a slight smirk pulling at his mouth. "I do grow rather tired of the lack of respect you show me."  
  
Dierna wrinkled up her nose, "I don't think Mum would appreciate it if I told her you were thinking about abusing your position in that manner. I think she's grown rather fond of me."  
  
Severus slowly shook his head at the rather morbid turn this conversation had taken, "I told your mother I would be back in our rooms to have tea with her. Would you care to join us?"  
  
Dierna cocked her head to the side, "no, I think I need some more time on my own to think."  
  
Severus headed towards the door of the library, but turned around and came back to where his daughter was still sitting. "Last school year... you acquired the rather annoying habit of spending your free period in the dungeons bothering me..."  
  
Dierna looked up, not quite sure what to expect.  
  
"Should you continue to do so this year..." Severus nearly faltered over his words, biting sarcasm was his forte, not sentimentality, "I think I would rather enjoy it."  
  
Dierna smiled, "then I shall strive to come down and annoy you at my every convenience. And you can't give me detention for it because you gave me permission to do so."  
  
Severus nodded and turned on his heel to sweep out of the library.  
  
"I was looking for you," Morgan appeared at his side the moment he stepped into the hallway.  
  
Severus looked down at his wife, "you needn't have done so, I told you I was coming back down."  
  
Morgan gladly slipped her hand into the arm that her husband offered her, "I was doing a bit of exploring actually."  
  
"Exploring?" Severus managed to sound suitably condescending.  
  
Morgan smiled to herself, "yes. I was putting a few things away and happened to remember my favorite retreat, a small corridor behind the mirror across from the Charms classroom."  
  
"Looking for a place to hide?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who from?"  
  
"You."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn't look down at his wife, "is there a particular reason why you might wish to hide from me?"  
  
Morgan smiled, but looked intently at the floor.  
  
"What did you do?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Morgan..."  
  
Morgan's grin widened, "really, I did absolutely nothing, you're just too quick to assume the worst in everyone."  
  
Severus snorted, "and you have given me plenty of reasons not to trust you when you are attempting to look innocent." He undid the wards to their chambers and held the door while his wife preceded him in. "What have you been up to this morning?"  
  
"Nothing very exciting, just finishing putting a few things away, like I already told you. However, some people just aren't very trusting..." she kicked off her shoes, not failing to notice how her husband grimaced as she did so. Severus abhorred the way she insisted on going barefoot whenever possible. He insisted that civilized people wore shoes. He also hated picnics. Civilized people ate while sitting at a table. Morgan made sure to leave her shoes in the middle of the floor. Severus hated all clutter. And she took delight in aggravating him whenever possible.  
  
"I think it's too hot for tea," she announced as she took a seat on the couch, tucking her feet under her, "just sit with me for awhile?" she asked.  
  
Severus nodded and took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, that was not what she had meant. Trying her hardest to look the picture of innocence she stretched out and propped her feet up in her husband's lap. She wriggled into a more comfortable position, "rub my feet?" she requested as she noted the expected look of disgust that registered on her husband's face. "Oh honestly Sev! They're just feet."  
  
"And Merlin knows what may be on them, especially with the way you insist on walking through the halls without shoes like a savage."  
  
Morgan nearly chocked on the laugh she tried to suppress, "really, I went straight from my bath to find you, I promise they're clean."  
  
Severus eyed his wife warily and performed a quick cleansing charm to the pair of small feet in his lap, which made Morgan roll her eyes again, before he acquiesced to her request.  
  
Morgan practically purred as Severus pressed his thumbs into her arches. "Would it kill you to not look so disgusted while you do that?" she couldn't help asking finally.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Morgan closed her eyes and lay back, "fine, continue to not enjoy yourself while you make your wife extremely happy..."  
  
"Are you sure there is not another part of your body that you would like rubbed?"  
  
Morgan didn't open her eyes, "of course, however, that will have to wait until later."  
  
"I wish I knew why you insist on torturing me like this." 


	34. Chapter 34

Serena pulled on a pair of thick gloves as a precautionary measure before reaching for the snapping snap dragons she was helping Professor Longbottom repot.  
  
"I really do appreciate your help with this," Neville said as he easily wrangled one of the feisty plants into a larger pot and packed dirt around the roots while the flowers thrashed about, looking for a bit of flesh to latch onto.  
  
"Not a problem Professor," Serena beamed at her new Head of House. This year was really starting to look promising. Herbology was by far her best class, and her favorite. She practically idolized Professor Longbottom, and had been delighted to find out that he had insisted she be made a prefect. She had no intention of making him regret his choice.  
  
"Excited for your seventh year to start?" Neville asked as he easily wrestled another of the snap dragons into a new pot. He kept a close eye on Serena, who was having a bit more trouble, but was still getting along just fine, far better than any of her other classmates would have, that he was certain of.  
  
Serena grinned and wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead, streaking it with dirt, "yes. Of course Dad has warned me that if I even think of slacking off he will personally supervise me while I do my homework."  
  
Neville didn't comment, but that certainly sounded like something Snape would do. "As soon as we finish with these you can go on up and wash up for dinner."  
  
"Is there anything else you need help with Professor?" Serena, thankful for the thick gloves she was wearing, put the second to last plant in a bright blue pot even as it tried to latch onto her finger.  
  
"I think this is it for tonight. Although, if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far along. If you have any free time between homework and quidditch practice on the weekends I would be more than happy to award points to Gryffindor for any help you'd like to give me out here, even if you can only spare an hour or so every week. You have a great deal of natural talent when it comes to Herbology."  
  
Serena blushed and smiled at the praise. "I would love to. Can we plan a time after Nick gives us the practice schedule?"  
  
"Of course. But only if it doesn't cut into time you need for your school work."  
  
"Last one!" Serena said triumphantly.  
  
"Then I think we are finished here for the night. I'll walk you back up to the school before it gets too dark."  
  
As Serena waiting in the failing light for Professor Longbottom to lock up the greenhouse she couldn't help smiling. Able to forget the threat of Voldemort for a few minutes the school year seemed to be starting out quite to her liking.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything packed?" Kalliope asked as she looked over at the small chest Cadmus had procured for Sophia's belongings. The small clay pot containing Sophia's pet snake rested on top of it.  
  
"She's checked it four times now," Remus said from where he sat next to the window, Nimue huddled up against him, "I'm sure everything she needs is there."  
  
"I'll be fine Kalliope, really," Sophia tucked several strands of dusky red hair behind her ear.  
  
"Why don't we go see if Cadmus has any more news from the satyr camp," Remus suggested to Nimue as he pulled her to her feet. He wanted to give Kalliope and Sophia a few minutes alone to say their goodbyes.  
  
Nimue looked ready to protest, but quickly caught on to the meaning of the look Remus was giving her and followed him silently. "She'll be fine, you know," she offered once they were outside.  
  
Remus smiled slightly, "I don't doubt that. Sophia will have more than enough to keep herself occupied, and hopefully out of trouble, to be missing us too much."  
  
"I meant Kalliope. I think that sometimes you forget that you've married a priestess. She's carried heavier burdens before, she can let go of Sophia without it destroying her."  
  
Remus slowly nodded as he took Nimue's hand to help her down the rockier part of the trail down to Cadmus' camp. He hadn't thought that it was so obvious the way he had been worrying about Kalliope.  
  
Once they were free from an audience Kalliope embraced Sophia in a nearly crushing embrace, "do not do anything to bring disgrace to your name or to the memory of this temple."  
  
"I won't," Sophia could feel her eyes starting to fill with tears.  
  
"Do as you're told and make sure you learn something, and not just what is in your textbooks, learn the ways of your fellow students, of their culture."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And remember all that you've learned here."  
  
"I will." Sophia wiped at her tears, hoping to hide any evidence that they had existed in the first place. "Write to me?"  
  
"As often as I can. And most definitely if I hear of you putting one toe out of line."  
  
"Will you make a sacrifice for me tomorrow? I'll pour a libation tonight. I want to make sure the goddess is watching over me from the start of this journey."  
  
"Of course. You have always remembered to honor her, I am certain that she will remember you. And I packed something for you, don't open it until you are at Hogwarts," Kalliope brought forth a small parcel wrapped in soft leather.  
  
Sophia set the bundle on top of her chest of belongings, and stood by awkwardly, not quite ready to say her final goodbye.  
  
"One more thing," Kalliope said after hesitating a moment. She reached under her mattress and pulled forth a scrape of cold and purple worked linen, which she carefully unfolded to reveal a small copper knife, richly engraved and inlaid with smooth stones depicting a hunting scene. "Take this with you, I hope that it will serve as a reminder of who you are and where you come from."  
  
Sophia's eyes grew large, "but that is the dagger of a priestess."  
  
"You have served the goddess for as many years as you have been alive. You are her daughter, just as every priestess is her daughter. Wear it with pride and look on it whenever you need to remember the blood that has been spilled so that the goddess may live on."  
  
Sophia carefully accepted the dagger, looking on it with reverence. "No harm shall come to it."  
  
_And may no harm come to you as long as you keep it by your side_ Kalliope thought as she embraced her ward one last time before she left with Remus to make the journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Last night before the rest of the girls get here," Serena said as she dropped onto her four-poster bed in the 7th year Gryffindor girls' room.  
  
"Last night before you really have to start acting like a prefect," Dierna said as she dropped onto her own bed.  
  
"I think I'm too tired to enjoy it. I spent all morning helping Mum get her classroom set up and all afternoon helping Professor Longbottom in the greenhouses. I'm so glad he's our new Head of House. What did you get roped into doing today?"  
  
Dierna shrugged, "helped Dad out a bit this morning, but then he made me go help Professor Aagensen a bit..." she trailed off. "What do you think of her?"  
  
Serena shrugged, "a little bit weird, but Hogwarts has certainly had its share of odd and eccentric staff. Nick is in her class, he says she's a really good teacher. Why?"  
  
"I don't know... something just feels a bit... off... about her. But I don't know what it is. I asked Dad about it."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That I was to remember that she is a professor here and will be treated with respect, or else. He didn't seem concerned about it."  
  
"Honestly, Dierna, if Dad sees nothing wrong with her than I doubt you have any reason to worry."  
  
"I know. I just wish I knew what bugs me about her. Maybe it's that she always wears her hood up, it practically hides her face, makes me think that she's hiding something too..."  
  
"I wouldn't voice that opinion too loudly. Dad will find out and he won't be happy."  
  
Dierna snorted, "I just he would take me a little bit more seriously on this. Isn't there something about children's instincts usually being right? You'd think that he'd know that."  
  
"I'm sticking by my earlier statement. As long as Dad's not worried I'm not going to worry about it."

* * *

"When am I going to be sent to the North?!" Connor demanded as he paced across the plush green rug on the floor of the Minister of Magic's office.  
  
"When our lord sees fit to send you," his father answered calmly as he studied a growing stack of documents on the corner of his desk. There were not many who openly accepted him as the Minister of Magic, but they were too scared to oppose him. The paperwork alone was almost enough to make Macnair side with those people. However, he didn't dare defy the orders of Voldemort.  
  
"But I will still be sent to try and recruit allies?"  
  
"As far as I know, yes."  
  
"Can you at least come up with something for me to do? I'm bored."  
  
Walden glanced up from the work in front of him. "Perhaps if you spent a bit more time in our dark lord's inner circle and less time gallivanting about looking for a good time there would be more for you to do."  
  
Connor continued on as though his father hadn't spoken, "perhaps I could do something for the Ministry... can't you come up with some reason to send me to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, and you best get Snape's daughter off of your mind. She is no longer your concern."  
  
"Are there plans for her?"  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"But if there are no plans for her... can I have her?"  
  
"The dark lord makes many plans, not all of which I am subject to, and many which I am informed of which I cannot pass on to you. Remember your place and do not ask for anything. Only accept what our lord sees fit to bestow upon you."  
  
Connor snorted and spat into the potted plant that sat beneath the enchanted window.  
  
"And attempt to do so with good grace."

* * *

"We have plenty of time," Remus assured Sophia, who was starting to look very anxious.  
  
Sophia nervously twisted part of her lightweight cloak between her hands, "I wish you could go all the way to Hogwarts with me. I feel so out of place here..." she glanced around, and shrank back a bit closer to Remus.  
  
Remus gave her a reassuring smile, "the train ride is the first important step to life as a Hogwarts' student. You'll be perfectly fine."  
  
"If you say so..." Sophia muttered, but she didn't sound at all convinced. "But what if...?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll make friends in no time."  
  
"But I'm going to be the only new student who isn't a first year," she pointed out.  
  
"You'll find plenty of friends in whichever house you're sorted into, I promise."  
  
"Even if it's Hufflepuff?" Sophia couldn't help asking. She had a secret fear that she would end up that house, and no matter how noble its inhabitants were, she couldn't imagine a place in which she could fit in any less.  
  
"Even if you're in Hufflepuff," although Remus sincerely doubted that would happen, he was certain she would be a Gryffindor. She had spent enough time in their Common Room last year that he knew she would be happy with its inhabitants and would accept them as a second family. "But I promise you this, no matter what House you are sorted into I will be proud of you. And I'm sure you'll be an asset to that House. Promise to write me as soon as the sorting ceremony is over?"  
  
"Of course," Sophia promised, although she still didn't look convinced.  
  
"Only a few more minutes left, let's get your belongings on the train," Remus easily hefted Sophia's chest to his shoulder and took the bag she was holding, while she continued to clutch the blue jar holding her snake.  
  
They settled her luggage in an empty compartment and then returned to the platform.  
  
"Do you really think I can do this?" Sophia asked, looking like a lost child, her eyes were so full of uncertainty.  
  
"Sophia Lupin, I know that you will do just fine. You are more than ready for Hogwarts, I just hope Hogwarts is ready for you." There was a flurry of motion around them as the time for the Hogwarts' Express to leave drew nearer and students hurried to board the train. "You better get going," Remus checked his pocket watch and saw that it was nearly 11.  
  
Sophia nodded silently, and quickly threw her arms around Remus, loving how he embraced her back. Kalliope had always been a loving guardian, but her duties at the temple had always forced her to keep a barrier up. Not that she didn't lover her any less for it, but Remus truly seemed to be the closest thing to a real parent she had ever known. "I'll miss you," she whispered.  
  
"Just keep the letters coming and work hard, and you'll barely have time to miss life at the temple, let alone a mangy old werewolf."  
  
Sophia couldn't help smiling, "I think I'll miss you more than I'll miss the temple," she confided as she embraced him one more time before heading for the train. She couldn't bear to say goodbye, it seemed to final.  
  
She found the compartment with her belongings and waved to Remus from the window as the train pulled out of the station, heading north. She was soon joined by a small group of students she had spent some time with in the Gryffindor Common Room last school year. The ride ended up being much more pleasant than she had anticipated, and her excitement grew with every mile that passed. 


	35. Chapter 35

"Do I get to go to the feast tonight?" Olivia asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet, a habit which Severus detested as it reminded him of a particularly House Elf-like behavior.   
  
"No."   
  
Olivia clutched Tristan to her chest and continued to rock back and forth, "why?"   
  
"Because it'll be past your bed time by the time it ends," Morgan explained as she put her earrings on. "Misty will make sure you get dinner and I'm sure she'll read you a story after your bath."   
  
"Can't I stay up this once?" she pleaded.   
  
"Olivia Cathleen, it is high time you learned that no means no. If you continue to push the issue you will be sent to bed immediately," Severus snapped as he looked up from his book.   
  
Olivia looked ready to protest, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Instead she dragged Tristan along with her as she crossed the room to climb up into Severus' lap.   
  
"Do you every wait for an invitation?" Severus couldn't help asking.   
  
"Am I supposed to?"   
  
Severus merely snorted and allowed Olivia to lean against him as she clutched Tristan tightly.   
  
"Do you both have to go to the feast tonight?" she finally asked in a small voice.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Olivia buried her face in the front of Severus' robes and clung to him, smashing Tristan in between them.   
  
Morgan frowned slightly, the last few days Olivia had been rather on the clingy side, not wanting either her or Severus more than a few feet away at any given time. She wasn't sure why the girl was acting like that. Had it been any of her other children she would have immediately guessed they were coming down with something. But Olivia... sometimes the girl seemed clearly aware that she had lost one set of parents less than a year ago. Other times she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was not a Snape by birth.   
  
"I don't want to be left here alone," Olivia said softly, her voice muffled as her face was still hidden in Severus' shirt.   
  
"Misty will be with you the whole time," Morgan reassured her as Severus seemed to look completely lost as to how to deal with the tentative child who had adhered herself to him desperately.   
  
Morgan was suddenly hit by another possibility. She knew that her other children had often picked up on the things that were left unspoken. She wondered if perhaps Olivia had, on some level, noticed the growing amount of tension and fear from everyone she came in contact with. Although she and Severus had done their best to protect Olivia from the horror that was Voldemort perhaps they had not done a thorough enough job. Perhaps she realized how truly terrified they were and it was starting to affect her as well...  
  
Morgan was tempted to skip the welcoming feast. But she realized that it would be a sign of defeat. She was not going to let Voldemort change their lives. Not while they were at Hogwarts, not while they were safe from any immediate danger.  
  
Her hand went to the charm around her neck, clasping it tightly. In the past few days it had become second nature to her. She had cried when she had received the packaged from Remus containing the charm and the message that it would allow Nimue to know when she was thinking of her.  
  
Now, every time Voldemort came to mind, or the safety of her family, or merely a longing for the daughter who had been taken away for her own safety... thoughts that plagued her with every breath she took... every time they became unbearable she clutched the charm and felt a small measure of peace as it grew warm in her hand, knowing that Nimue, somewhere in Greece was clutching her charm too.  
  
As she watched Severus, in a rare moment of tenderness softly stroking Olivia's black curls and quietly reassuring her that everything would be fine, she silently vowed that she would never let Voldemort, or anyone else, tear apart her family. She would give her own life before she let anyone harm them.

* * *

"I was beginning to doubt that you were going to make it on time," Charlie said as he glanced at his watch.  
  
"It's his fault," Harry said as he hastily tried to smooth down his perpetually untidy hair.  
  
"Don't go laying all the blame at my door," Sirius inserted, "I wasn't the one who..."  
  
"Just bloody well drop it," Harry snapped, albeit good naturedly, as he gave up on his hair.  
  
"Glad we're all in a cheerful mood this evening," Charlie said as he checked his watch again, seeing that they still had a few minutes until they would be expected in the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the welcoming feast.  
  
"Slight disagreement about the time we planned to leave," Sirius clarified as he attempted to smooth some of the wrinkles out of his robes. He mentally reminded himself to look up at least a couple of basic household charms, at least then it would look like he knew how to dress himself.  
  
"And once we finally got that settled," Harry picked up, "_someone_..."  
  
"Yes, I know, I'm a complete pushover when it comes to those gorgeous big blue eyes..." Sirius had a rather ridiculous grin on his face, "I'm trying to convince Elizabeth that it would be a good idea to give Willow a little brother or sister, or perhaps even more than one... William is so much older than she is after all. Although, she's told me in no uncertain terms that I have to stop acting like a child if I want her to even consider it. She told me that Willow, a baby, and me are just too much for her to handle."  
  
Charlie laughed as they shut the staff room door behind them and headed for the Great Hall, "I might be able to convince Meg to give you one of ours if you're that desperate."  
  
"Ah... but it would be so much more fun to try and make one of our own," Sirius said with a sly smile. "In fact, knowing our resident greasy git as well as I do, I'd have to say I'm fairly certain that that is the only reason why he allowed himself to become the father of so many children."  
  
Harry tried to tactfully turn his laughter into a cough, but failed miserably.  
  
"Be nice you two," Charlie advised them, "what kind of example are you going to set for the students?"  
  
"They're not here yet," Harry said as they reached the Great Hall, "for the next few minutes I'm still at liberty to say what I will about other members of faculty."  
  
"Fine, just remember, that if Morgan finds out that any comments were said against her husband she's taking it out of your hide, not mine," Charlie caught the lady in question's hand as they reached the podium with the staff table at the top of the room.  
  
"I caught my name..." Morgan narrowed her eyes as she looked the three men over, "now what have you been up to..."  
  
Sirius caught her other hand, "now what makes you think that we would be up to something?"  
  
Morgan looked up and caught Severus watching them from across the room, "honestly, you three are trying to take Remus' place, aren't you?"  
  
"No idea what you're talking about," Harry tried to assure her.  
  
"Hmmm.... I somehow doubt that," Morgan looked skeptical, "try not to torment my husband too much. And if you two gentlemen do not release my hands this instant I will not be held responsible for whatever hexes my darling husband chooses to send you way."  
  
Morgan put up with a few more jokes from the three men, before detaching herself to find Severus. She was thankful that their delightful sense of humor made the hurt of not having Remus, who had been her closest friend for years, here for the start of another school year. She knew she would miss him terribly, but was thankful that he was able to watch over her daughter for her.  
  
"Were they bothering you?" Severus asked quietly as he took his wife by the arm and led her to the staff table, deftly pulling out her chair for her and making sure she was comfortable before taking his own seat.  
  
"Of course not, they were merely trying to provoke you," Morgan assured him as she watched the first of the older students trickle into the Hall. She kept a close watch until she made sure that both of her daughters had made an appearance. "Do you think Olivia is alright?" she asked as the last of the students, save the new first years, took their seats and created dull roar all talking at once.  
  
"I am sure she is fine."  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her..."  
  
"She will be fine, there is no reason for you to check on her," Severus said as he surveyed the assembled students with a cold and impersonal glare.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Morgan, I instructed Dobby to keep an eye on our quarters as well tonight. If Olivia should need something he can come find us while Misty remains with Olivia. Will that satisfy you?"  
  
Morgan smiled softly, "you always think of everything..."  
  
"One of us has to."  
  
Morgan would have smacked him for looking so superior as he said that if students hadn't been present. "Who's meeting the first years?" she asked, realizing that with Remus gone now the duty would fall to someone else.  
  
"Flitwick," Severus replied as he quickly flashed a warning look to his Slytherins, as though daring them to set so much as a toe out of line. It wasn't a dare many, even the toughest of Slytherins, were willing to take.  
  
"Are there any children of people we know that you would care to bet on for House placement?" Morgan whispered.  
  
Severus thought for a moment, "no... there should be only one Weasley starting in this year, I can't think of any others..."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Hmpf... I am not betting against a Weasley getting into Gryffindor if that is what you're getting at. I have no desire to get involved in that, it does not involve very favorable odds."  
  
Morgan smiled, her husband always did manage to exude cold indifference or downright contempt whenever he felt it was necessary. She gently laid her hand on top of Severus', mindful of not showing too much affection as they were in public, "I love you," she told him softly.  
  
Severus didn't reply, but gently squeezed Morgan's hand as his eyes softened a bit.  
  
She was tempted to tease him about turning sentimental on her, but a gradual lull in conversation and the opening of a door on the side of the Great Hall distracted her. She watched with a smile as Professor Flitwick escorted the rather nervous looking first years in, along with Sophia.  
  
Flitwick really was an excellent choice to meet the new students, she thought. He could easily command attention and respect, but was not at all intimidating. She nearly choked on her pumpkin juice as she imagined the outcome if Severus ever had to perform that duty. The first years would all arrive in tears, if they didn't rush to get back on the train to go home that was.  
  
Minerva looked down the staff table as the last few faculty members took their seats. Once she was certain they were all present she nodded to Flitwick and waited for the students to quiet down, something that promised to take quite a while. However, silence feel quickly as Flitwick brought forth a three legged stool and placed the worn and battered sorting hat on it.  
  
As the sorting hat sang its new song, extolling the virtues of the four houses, Minerva couldn't help but think that every student before her could possibly be forced to play a roll in the war, in battles yet to come. It seized at her heart as she looked down at the sea of innocent faces before her. As she looked from Gryffindor, to Hufflepuff, to Ravenclaw, to Slytherin, she wondered if the house animosities would stand in the way of their cause. She prayed, to whoever was listening, that they wouldn't.  
  
As the last lines of the sorting hat's song faded away Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, "before our new first years are sorted we have a transfer student to welcome into our numbers. Miss Sophia Lupin is joining us having received an informal education in Greece, I trust you will all make her welcome."  
  
Sophia tried to hide the way she was trembling as she took a seat on the stool, feeling so many eyes upon her, as the sorting hat was lowered onto her head.  
  
"Well now..." a voice said in her head, "aren't you an interesting one..."  
  
Then there was silence. Sophia waited patiently for what felt like a very long time. Still, the hat said nothing else.  
  
_Am I really that difficult?_ she mused in her head.  
  
"No, just seeing what all is going on in here," the hat replied.  
  
_Well then, where are you going to put me?  
_  
"Hmmm... father was a Gryffindor, but that doesn't seem to suit... better be... SLYTHERIN!" 


	36. Chapter 36

Sirius' jaw nearly hit the table as his daughter sprang nimbly off the stool, replaced the sorting hat, and joined the sparsely populated Slytherin table. He only closed his mouth when Harry reminded him to do so.   
  
"Snape is never going to let you forget this," Harry pointed out to his godfather.   
  
"Well then I'll just bloody well remind him that all of his spawn are or were in Gryffindor," Sirius said before quickly draining his pumpkins juice, sadly disappointed that it couldn't be anything stronger.  
  
"Sirius..." Harry tried to look as though he was still watching the rest of the sorting ceremony, "be careful how you deal with this. If you want to be in her life at all I would not suggest showing any anger or disappointment over the fact that she is a Slytherin."   
  
Sirius nodded mutely, still too distracted to really notice which tables the rest of the new students were going to.   
  
Sophia's steps slowed slightly as she approached the Slytherin table, which looked desperately under-populated when compared with the other four house tables. Her steps faltered for an instant, but she quickly regained her confidence when a girl with dark shoulder-length hair partway down the table slid over to make room next to her.   
  
"I'm Kay," the girl offered, "Kay Parkinson. Across from you is our esteemed Head Boy Mark McKean, next to him is Brandon Potter," she went on, listing the names of the rest of the students close by.   
  
Sophia nodded slowly, making sure that she memorized each name and face. And not quite sure what sort of welcome to expect.  
  
"I'm so glad you were sorted into Slytherin," Kay continued, bringing Sophia back to the conversation.   
  
"I'd watch out if I were you," Mark inserted, "she might get vicious, she hasn't had to share a room before."   
  
Kay glared at Mark, "ignore him. He's just referring to the fact that I was, until tonight, the only 6th year girl in Slytherin. I think it'll be nice to finally have a roommate."   
  
"Whatever makes you happy," he said, turning his attention to the food that had appeared, "just keep an eye on her and make sure she knows what it means to be a Slytherin."

* * *

"I am worried that our spy may be insufficient."   
  
"My lord?" Macnair resisted the urge to wring his hands nervously, but did cast a furtive glance in the direction of Vanth and Charun where they were standing rigidly, having refused to take a seat, before the fire.  
  
"I wonder if she will really provide us with all the information that is necessary."  
  
"But sir, she has access to all of the teaching staff, most importantly to Snape. And she can roam the halls freely without any hint of suspicion."   
  
"But she is not within the inner circle, she is not in that blasted Order of theirs... she will not be told all. However, she will still be useful, and a most vital asset. I am just thinking of expanding our resources. Another way to spy on the school without that damnable McGonagall being any the wiser," Voldemort stared into the dancing flames, however, his was immune to their warmth.   
"Perhaps we may be of assistance," Vanth said coolly.  
  
"How so?" McNair asked.   
  
Vanth gave him a disgusted look, her sneer, nevertheless, didn't seem to affect her beautiful features, and she gave her wings a decisive shake, as though the answer should have been obvious.   
  
Voldemort smiled, his reptilian features as repulsive with that act of happy expression as Vanth's were beautiful even in moments of revulsion. "The Lasas will be perfect for this operation. How close do you think you can get to the school without making your presence known?"  
  
Vanth lifted a delicate shoulder in a shrug, "with dragons there... not very close if we go by means of the forest. However, if we come around by way of the lake... it all depends on what kinds of wards are protecting the castle."   
  
"I shall see what our spy has to tell us, she may know enough about the protective wards to answer all of our questions. But I do not think they should be a problem."   
  
"But if they are set to detect our forces..." Macnair began to protest. Not convinced that this scheme would work.   
  
"You see, that is their weakness. They are expected foul, dark forces, the bane of all existence," Voldemort lifted a skeletal, white hand, the skin so pale it was all but translucent, to brush back Vanth's dark curls, "they are waiting for the devil, they won't be watching for an angel."

* * *

They came to a halt in front of a bare patch of stone wall, indistinguishable from every other length of stone wall in the dark and dank dungeons of Hogwarts.   
  
"Let me through you dunderheaded gits," Mark said as he elbowed his way through the small crowd of Slytherins, "don't know why you all insist on pushing your way to the front when you don't even know the bloody password..."  
  
"Sod off Mark!" Kay snapped at him, "I think that Head Boy badge has gone to your head."   
  
"I think that if we don't quiet down and get in the Common Room now," Mark hissed, "Snape is going to come down here and I'll make sure it's your hide, not mine." He nodded is satisfaction as Kay snapped her mouth shut. Not that he had really meant it, he knew he would make it up to her later... perhaps with an extended snogging session... "Pythos," he said clearly, and the wall slid away, revealing the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.   
  
Kay took a hold of Sophia's hand and dragged the girl inside, "what to see our room?" she didn't wait for a response, merely dragged Sophia along behind her as they headed for a corridor at the far end of the common room.   
  
Sophia quickly took the chance to look around as she was dragged along. All of the walls were of the same rough grey stones, however woven tapestries, mostly in green, hung from the walls, warming them up a bit. The furniture in the Common Room was rather masculine. It consisted of overstuffed leather sofas and armchairs and dark wood tables with matching chairs perfect for doing homework at.   
  
"This way," Kay said as they took a right down the corridor and led them to almost the end of the hall. "This is it!" she pushed open a heavy wooden door and Sophia peered around her into her new home.  
  
The room was much more spacious than the dorms she had seen in Gryffindor, but she figured that it was because it only contained furniture for and the belongings of only two people instead of five. The same chilly grey stones were present, they were almost as cold as the temperature of the room itself. But there was a veritable mountain of blankets stacked on each bed, for which Sophia was grateful.   
  
"Try to ignore the mirror as best you can," Kay advised as she started looking through her belongings, trying to locate something, "she can be a bit of a bore most of the time."  
  
"Hmpf... as if you aren't," the black framed mirror replied from the corner.   
  
"Everyone decent?"   
  
"Not that we care?"  
  
"But it's always nice to ask first."   
  
Sophia looked up to find three dark, male heads poking into the room, "I thought there were wards to keep the boys out of the girls' dorms..." she looked over at Kay in confusion.   
  
Kay grinned, "Maybe they need that sort of thing over in Gryffindor, but not here."  
  
"Exactly, us Slytherins are much more trustworthy," the first boy said.   
  
"Well... not exactly..." the second one amended.   
  
"It's more of the fact that we know Snape will kill us if we're ever caught doing anything indecent in the dorms," the third one added.   
  
"Let me introduce you to the three Slytherin resident morons," Kay waved her hand at the trio in the doorway. "Troublemakers extraordinaire, creators of confusion... pity for them Snape can tell them apart, makes the whole effect of being triplets almost useless."   
  
"What are your names?" Sophia finally asked, after standing there in silent confusion for nearly a full minute.   
  
The first one sighed melodramatically, "well you see... we come from a very long line of wizards, purest blood imaginable."   
  
"And the founder of our line happened to be a Roman."   
  
"And there's this horrible tradition of always naming the firstborn son after him."   
  
"But you see, we had the luck of being triplets, so they decided to divide the name up."  
  
"They are soooo overdramatic," Kay inserted, but she grinned at the three fourth year boys anyways. "You have before you," she couldn't resist a giggle, "Marcus, Agrippa, and Posthumous."   
  
The boys groaned in unison. "It really is wretched," Marcus said, the three of us sharing one name."   
  
Kay giggled, "I think it's rather funny."   
  
"You would," Agrippa said rather scathingly.   
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Kay asked pointedly.   
  
"No," Posthumous assured her, "besides, we thought it only fair that we give fair warning to our new member what to expect from the honorable house of Slytherin."  
  
Kay didn't miss the mischievous light in all three boys' eyes and decided that it would be best if they stayed here for this discussion, that way she could let Sophia know if they tried to trick her.   
She half listened as the terrible trio, their nickname from the rest of their Housemates, filled Sophia in on school rules. Not only the Hogwarts sanctioned ones, but the Snape enforced ones as well. Those were the ones that carried the stiffest penalties and were best not to ignore.   
  
"Why can't I be friends with the Gryffindors?" Sophia cut in as the boys were giving a rather harsh examination of their rival house.   
  
Marcus' eyes turned dark, "go on, try and be friends with them if you like."   
  
"They won't accept you," Agrippa added.  
  
"All because of the color of your school tie," Posthumous finished.   
  
Marcus shook his head, no point in bogging the new girl down in House politics right off the start. He grinned evilly, "there is something else we should warn her about..."  
  
Agrippa realized where he was going with that train of thought, "oh yes. NEVER break the rules if you know you're going to get caught by Snape."   
  
"NEVER," Posthumous emphasized, "it's not worth it."   
  
Sophia was shocked, she had heard horror stories from students in other houses. But they all claimed that Snape favored his Slytherins. What did she have to worry about?   
  
"He has a cane," Marcus told her solemnly.   
  
"That he doesn't fail to use whenever the rules are broken," Agrippa continued.   
  
"Hurts something terrible," Posthumous looked very serious.   
  
"Oh stop it!" Kay snapped at them, "its one thing to try and scare the first years but Sophia shouldn't have to put up with it," she shooed the triplets out of their room with a disgusted look.   
  
"I already warned the first years about those three," Mark said as he came in, shutting the door behind him to make sure the terrible trio didn't try to come back.   
  
"He doesn't really..." Sophia couldn't finish the question.   
  
Kay and Mark shared a long look. It was finally Mark that answered, "It's more of threat, although make sure you remember that it's not an idle one if you step too far out of line. It's a very common threat, but not really one you need to worry about."   
  
"Don't worry about it, Sophia," Kay smiled at her new roommate, "I have never seen, nor heard of a Slytherin ever leaving Snape's office in tears. You'll be perfectly safe as long as you never lie to Snape."   
  
"I wouldn't suggest associating too closely with the terrible trio either," Mark added with a grin, "they're not Snape's favorite Slytherins."   
  
"You know he loves us all the same," Kay said cheekily as she unpacked her books.   
  
Mark laughed at that, but didn't voice how true the statement actually was. For some of them Snape had been more of a parent than the people who had given them life. They owed him more than they could possibly say. "Come on Sophia," he finally said, "let's go out to the Common Room, you still haven't met everyone."   
  



	37. Chapter 37

"I went to the library today," Serena said as she dropped a stack of books on her twin's bed, failing to mention that she had also been a couple of other places.  
  
"Whatever for?" Dierna asked as she eyed the stack of books skeptically, "you're not turning into a Ravenclaw on me, are you?"   
  
"Of course not. It's just that our discussion about Aagensen got me thinking... I wanted to see what I could find on her."   
  
"Go on then!" Dierna sat up excitedly, eager to see what her twin had found.   
  
Serena flipped open the top book from the haphazard stack and flipped to the middle, "she was a Hufflepuff..."  
  
"Of course, otherwise she wouldn't be the Head of Hufflepuff," Dierna couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice.   
  
"Let me finish!" Serena said irritably, "I thought it was very odd that she was in Hufflepuff, that she attended Hogwarts at all, as the school records list her as being from Norway."  
  
Dierna frowned, "shouldn't she have gone to Durmstrang then?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Hmmm... I wonder why... could it have been an effort by her parents to keep her out of a school where the Dark Arts are stressed? She would have been a student back when Voldemort was around for a second time."   
  
"That's what I thought, but after doing a little bit of snooping into the school records..."  
  
"How in Merlin's name did you get access to school records?!" Dierna demanded.   
  
Serena had enough good grace to look the slightest bit guilty. "Well... let's just say that I'm really glad we have the Marauder's Map, otherwise it would have been impossible. And I'm definitely not planning on every breaking into the records room again. Far too dangerous and not worth the nerves it cost me. I swore I was going to get caught."   
  
"What did her records say?!" Dierna leaned forward in anticipation, glad that the rest of their dorm mates were still down in the Common Room celebrating, or actually bemoaning, the start of another school year.   
  
"Well, it's rather funny actually..."  
  
"Stop stalling!"   
  
"I'm not stalling!"  
  
"Now you're doing it just to irritate me!" Dierna looked thoroughly put out.   
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "fine, if you don't want to know..."  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just tell me already!"   
  
"The things is," Serena leaned forward and dropped her voice down to a whisper even though no one else was present, "Durmstrang wouldn't admit her."   
  
"Why?" Dierna subconsciously also dropped her voice.   
  
"That's just it, it doesn't say."   
  
Dierna sat back up and frowned as she tried to reason her way through this odd turn of events, "Dumbledore would have been Headmaster then... from what I've heard he was always one for giving people second chances..."  
  
"Maybe Aagensen had done something horrible and Dumbledore was willing to take her in even though Durmstrang wouldn't," Serena suggested."   
  
"I don't think so, how could anyone do something _that _horrible by the time they were eleven? That doesn't seem to fit."  
  
"Maybe something to do with her family then?"   
  
"Possibly, maybe the whole lot of them were death eaters. Even Durmstrang would have had to have been careful about that back then."   
  
Serena frowned, "I think she's hiding something, and I don't like it."

* * *

"Is she sound asleep, just like I told you she would be?"   
  
"Yes," Morgan said, grateful that everything was fine, just as Severus had assured her it would be, but slightly irritated by the smug and superior look on her husband's face.   
  
"You worry too much."   
  
Morgan could have thrown that exact same sentiment right back at her husband. But she found she wasn't in the mood for the argument, or the even worse stony silence that would most likely follow it.   
  
"Are you going to stand there all evening?" Severus asked as Morgan continued to stand in middle of the living room, a rather distant look on her face.   
  
Morgan mentally shook herself, "quite possibly," she responded sassily.   
  
Severus snorted, "come sit with me," he ordered as he gestured to the empty spot next to him on the couch.   
  
Morgan tossed her hair over her shoulder but remained where she was.   
  
"If I have to come over there and get you myself you will be very sorry," he threatened silkily.   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, but made her way over to where her husband was and allowed him to pull her down onto his lap, "did you ever think that perhaps I wanted to sit next to you, not on top of you?" she couldn't help asking, an impish smile falling into place.   
  
"I would rather have you here," Severus assured her.   
  
"I love you."   
  
"And I you."  
  
Morgan wriggled a bit and buried her face in her husband's neck, "how can I teach a class tomorrow knowing that my students may be forced to fight for their very lives a short time from now?"   
  
"You will do so because you must. Because we all must."   
  
"How can you bear it?"   
  
"Because it is necessary."   
  
"You are so steadfast, I don't know how you do it."   
  
"Years of practice," Severus responded dryly.   
  
Morgan smiled at that, "you've also had years of practice at being the overgrown bat of the dungeons," she pointed out.   
  
"That impertinent tongue is going to land you in a world of trouble some day."   
  
Morgan was tempted to make another pert response and opened her mouth to do so.   
  
"I would advise against that," Severus cautioned her.   
  
Morgan settled for a kiss instead, loving how Severus was forceful without being forcing.   
  
"I should stop by the Common Room to make sure nothing is being destroyed," Severus finally said, detaching himself regretfully from his wife.   
  
"Will you be too long?"  
  
"Hopefully not, but do not count on me being back for at least an hour or two."   
  
"I'll wait up."  
  
"Go to bed if you are tired Morgan," Severus said gently as he gave his wife one last kiss.   
  
"I want to wait up," Morgan assured him. 

* * *

Sophia had quickly penned a note to Remus and Kalliope telling them about the Sorting Ceremony. Until she received a reply all she could do was wait nervously to see what Remus' reaction would be.   
  
In an attempt to calm the older girl's nerves Brandon Potter had borrowed a chess set and was now going over the board and the pieces with her.   
  
"What is this piece called again?" Sophia asked as she peered at the chess piece in her hand while the younger boy tried to explain the game to her.   
  
"It's a rook, and see it moves like this," Brandon was in the middle of a demonstration when the Common Room door opened. Every head in the room turned to see their Head of House standing there. "Come on," Brandon quickly grabbed Sophia's hand and dragged her towards the open middle of the Common Room where the rest of the House was congregating.   
  
Sophia allowed Brandon to drag her, practically at a run to where the rest of the Slytherins were lining up. She found herself in between Brandon and Mark in one line, facing the other row of Slytherins. She was thoroughly confused. She had spent enough time in Gryffindor tower last year to know that they had never lined up like this when their Head of House showed up. She wondered if this was a start of the year formality or an everyday practice. And she found herself feeling rather nervous as Snape walked in between the two rows, not saying anything.   
  
"How was your summer sir?" Kay Parkinson, asked as Snape passed her. There was an immediate effort by fully half the students in line to hide smiles and scattered laughs that were turned into coughs.   
  
Snape paused mid step and turned on his heel to face the girl, "Miss Parkinson, as... touched..." there was more muffled laughter, "as I was by your personal inquiries into the state of my health and well-being this summer, I found it quite unnecessary for you to write every week. I also found the efforts of your Housemates to do the exact same thing, put up to it by you no doubt, to be utterly appalling."   
  
"Sorry sir, but you are our Head of House after all, can you blame us for showing concern for you?"   
  
"Miss Parkinson," Snape continued in his classroom voice, looking very stern indeed, "I would like to remind you that starting immediately the teaching staff will start watching, very closely, the candidates for next year's Head Girl. Should you wish for my recommendation I suggest you watch yourself." He leaned down so that his face was directly above hers, an act that would have sent any Gryffindor into tears of fear, "and if there are any more enquiries as to my health or how I spent my summer I will hold you responsible and a trip to my office is guaranteed. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Crystal, sir," Kay replied, although she was obviously grinning, and did not appear at all intimidated.   
  
Snape resumed his trek between the two rows of Slytherins, "Mr. McKean, I hope your chess game has improved."   
  
"Significantly sir," Mark replied from his spot in line next to Sophia.   
  
"Hmpf... we shall have to see about that."  
  
Sophia watched in wonder as Snape continued to walk up and down between the lines several more times, addressing several of the students. After viewing Marcus, Agrippa, and Posthumous' smirks he cuffed them each on the back of the head with an order to, "see if you can't behave yourselves this year Misters Bulstrode," and snorted when they told him that their Aunt Milly sent her fondest regards. He spent several minutes talking to a third year further down in the opposite row. Sophia looked down when Brandon nudged her in the ribs.   
  
"Her parents were both killed last year," he whispered so softly that Sophia almost didn't catch it, "she's a ward of the school now."   
  
Sophia gave half a nod and turned back to watch Snape's progress. He spent a minute discussing professional quidditch with two sixth years, and then patted the two second year girls rather absently on the head, causing them to grin widely, as he passed them on his way back to the top of the lines. She sincerely doubted that this was the Snape the Gryffindors saw and complained bitterly about in the classroom.  
  



	38. Chapter 38

Sophia gave half a nod and turned back to watch Snape's progress. He spent a minute discussing professional quidditch with two sixth years, and then patted the two second year girls rather absently on the head, causing them to grin widely, as he passed them on his way back to the top of the lines. She sincerely doubted that this was the Snape the Gryffindors saw and complained bitterly about in the classroom.   
  
"Would anyone care to enlighten our new House members, and remind the select few who seem to have troubles remembering them," his eyes flickered to the Bulstrode triplets, "of the rules of Slytherin House? Apart from the school rules of course, of which you should all be aware."  
  
_Hmmm... perhaps not,_ Sophia thought, _this seems a bit more like the Snape I've heard about.  
_  
Mark took a small step forward, hands clasped behind his back, "Lying, above all else, and including lies of omission and half-truths will not be tolerated under any circumstances. The minimum penalty is 500 lines, done here in the Common Room, so that all of your housemates will know that you have violated the most important of the rules and in doing so have violated their trust."   
  
"Thank you Mr. McKean, it is good to see that my methods have indeed left an impression on you," Severus barely contained a smirk as he saw a slight blush cover the Head Boy's cheeks, "would anyone else care to contribute? I know that my Prefects are all aware of the rules, having broken many of them themselves at one time..."   
  
Kay took a small step forward, "school curfew is to be observed at all times, but Common Room curfew is also in effect. All first years are to be in their dorms no later than 9:30, second and third years by 10, fourth and fifth years by 11, and sixth and seventh years are trusted to use their best judgment. There are exceptions of course, including nights when the astronomy classes meet late and for students working on homework."   
  
Snape nodded, the first rule was the most important, the second was the one that was broken most often. Therefore he always made students recite them. Thank goodness for the Bloody Baron, he was indispensable when it came to enforcing the rules. "There are three more rules you should be aware of, and I sincerely trust that five total should not be too much for you to keep track of. Work hard, I do not tolerate slackers in my House. No matter how difficult your school work, do your best. If it is still too much for your have one of your classmates tutor you. I will not tolerate failures. Show respect to all faculty. If I hear of any back- talking or general lack of respect shown to any of the other professors here, including myself, you will find yourself in my office and a subsequent difficulty in the practice of sitting will immediately follow. And lastly, never harm another Slytherin. As our dear Headmistress is so fond of asserting, this is your family for your duration of schooling at Hogwarts. Treat each other with respect, or you shall be answering to me. Are there any questions?" Severus asked the last in a tone of voice that clearly indicated there should not be any questions and he would be most put out if anyone stepped forward.   
  
Mark bravely stepped forward again.   
  
"Mr. McKean, if you have a question about the rules then I am sorely disappointed that I insisted you be made Head Boy."   
  
"Not a question about the rules sir, I've broken enough of them to know the penalties by heart," he was grinning slightly, "I was merely wondering if you might be spending a bit more time in the Common Room this year." He tried to read his Head of House's face, and failing to do so, plunged right on, "I spent a great amount of time this summer thinking over our House's atrocious behavior last year and came to the conclusion that it was nothing more than a desperate plea for attention. Perhaps if you spent more time here with us we would not only be intimidated into behaving, but would also receive enough of the attention we so richly desire that we would not feel the need to act out in search of negative attention."  
  
Snape nearly smiled. Nearly. He settled for cuffing the boy, rather more lightly than he thought was deserve, "Are you certain, Mr. McKean, that more frequent visits on my part will solve the matter? Perhaps instead I need to be a bit more liberal with my corrective measures..." he paused, and saw that every pair of eyes was firmly plastered on him, silently begging that he give them more of his time. He sighed, "very well, I shall strive to check up on you a bit more frequently. Perhaps the promise of surprise visits will help to keep you wretched lot in line."   
  
"One more thing sir," Mark tried to look his most angelic.   
  
"Since there is likely no way of stopping you, please proceed."   
  
"I merely thought you might like to test the improvement of my chess strategy yourself, sir."   
  
Severus allowed himself to smirk, although it was without malice, "retrieve my set from my office Mr. McKean, and we shall see if you have indeed improved your game."   
  
"It's funny really," Kay told Sophia as they sat off to the side. A perfect vantage point for watching the chess match, but far enough away so that their conversation wouldn't be heard.   
  
"What is?" Sophia asked.   
  
Kay smiled, "Professor Snape does not offer praise. Occasionally we earn it, but not often. Oh, getting it in class is one thing, but in here... everyone thinks that he favors us, but he's harder on us than you can imagine. He threatens and scolds for everything, not matter how small the offense."   
  
Sophia looked at her roommate in confusion.   
  
"And we absolutely adore him for it," Kay said softly, "you have to be strong to be in Slytherin. The other Houses hate us. Not because of who we are, but because we are Slytherins. I think that in some way Snape is so hard on us because he knows it's kinder than coddling us and then sending us out to face the rest of the school."   
  
"It doesn't sound very... pleasant," Sophia said at length.   
  
"You'll love this House," Kay assured her, "we're smaller than the rest of the Houses, it makes us closer... Snape visits us here at least twice a week in the evenings. He's the only Head of House that does that. We know that no matter how much he scolds he really does care about us. Sometimes," she quickly made sure that their Head of House could not hear their conversation, "sometimes if we feel it's been too long since he's been by to see us the boys will stage a fight, that sets off whatever it is that let's Snape know there's trouble in the Common Room and he comes down. By the time he gets here everyone is looking as innocent as possible and diligently working on homework. I think he knows that we stage something just to get him down here..."   
  
Sophia watched Mark contemplate his next move as Snape sat back and smirked, "it must be horrible to be shunned by the entire school."   
  
"Slytherins are the only ones able to hold up under that type of loathing. The rest of the Houses would crumble."   
  
"I believe I have you in checkmate Mr. McKean," Snape said tonelessly as he took Mark's bishop with his knight.   
  
Mark swore under his breath, but it was enough to get him smacked. So he was left ruefully rubbing his ear as he watched his king get taken. "I thought I had gotten better," he said ruefully as he packed his chess set up.   
  
"It took you much longer to lose," Kay told him as the girls approached. She smiled at the Head Boy.   
  
Mark snorted, but still managed to look rather pleased with himself and flashed Kay a grin of his own.   
  
Severus watched his two students closely and narrowed his eyes, "if I ever catch or hear of either one of you being in the other's dorm with the door closed you will find yourselves in more trouble than you can even begin to imagine."   
  
Kay and Mark both shared a long-suffering look, which didn't go unnoticed.   
  
"I think I'll request that the Bloody Baron spend more time down here," Snape said dryly as he consulted his pocket watch.   
  
The Slytherins knew better than to try and protest.   
  
"It's 9:30, and since classes begin tomorrow I want you all in bed now," Snape said as he stood up.   
  
No one moved.   
  
"In bed NOW!" Snape bellowed, smirking to himself as there was a mad dash for the dormitories. The students practically knocked each other over in their haste to get away from the not very pleased looking professor.

* * *

"Where have you been?"   
  
"The temple."   
  
"It's late."   
  
"I know."   
  
Remus sighed, "I know you are constantly telling me that you know very well how to take care of yourself, but I do still worry."   
  
Kalliope nodded silently and moved to stare out the window at the half moon that kept silent silvery watch over the night.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Kalliope didn't turn around, but Remus could tell from the stiff way she was holding herself that she was crying and didn't want him to see it.

"What happened tonight?"   
  
Kalliope turned slowly from the window, her dark hair haloed by the pale moonlight, "it is falling apart Remus... it's all falling apart."   
  
"You saw something... a vision?"   
  
Kalliope placed her hands protectively over her stomach, trying to cradle the child there, "so many things... we've been wrong about so much..."   
  
"What did you see?" Remus was getting tired of asking questions without receiving any answers, but he did his best to keep his voice low and calm.   
  
"Not what, who."   
  
Remus studied his wife carefully, but couldn't quite tell what she was thinking, "who did you see Kalliope?"   
  
"Someone who died, but yet they haven't died... I don't think I journeyed that far into the realms of the shades... nothing is what it seems, the line between the two sides in this war are blurred, nothing is certain."  
  
Remus was worried. And that was an understatement. True, Kalliope had become a bit more emotional and quick to worry herself over small things since she became pregnant. But the way she was acting now... she had always been and still was the most put together, calm and collected, and occasionally cold hearted, woman he had ever known. Something was wrong, and much more so than she was letting on.  
  
"Too many secrets... too much is unknown," Kalliope was pacing now, seriously threatening to wear a groove in the cool stone floor.   
  
Somehow the room, which seemed a cool refuge during the day and a veritable sanctuary for the meeting of souls and bodies at night, had become cold. The moonlight, which had once seemed to have a warm golden light, was cold. So cold.   
  
"Were we beaten before we even began?" Remus finally asked, staring up at the moon, that pale orb that mocked every night and every moment of his existence.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We won't give up without a fight."   
  
"It may not be enough. Too much is happening. Too much is changing. Too much has gone wrong already. Too much..."  
  
"We won't give up without a fight."

* * *

"You are going to be late if you remain in bed any longer."   
  
"Mmmm..." Morgan rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head beneath her pillow.   
  
She only curled up into a little ball when Severus used a quick spell to make the covers she had been hiding under disappear. A variation of the same charm used to divest her of her nightclothes more than motivated her to get out of bed, although it left her looking rather put out while Severus merely smirked   
  
"Stop pouting," Severus finally told her.   
  
Morgan barely spared her husband a glance as she straightened her robes and quickly tamed her curls into a loose knot at the back of her neck.  
  
"I like it much better when you wear your hair down."  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "you're hardly in a position to be issuing demands after the way you've treated me this morning."   
  
"I think I am..." Severus stood directly behind his wife and leaned down to whisper exactly what he wanted in her ear.   
  
_Damn, damn, damn!_ Morgan could feel herself melting, he was using_ that_ voice on her. The one that was like velvet over steel with the way it made her feel warm all the way through and hard enough that she could do nothing to resist it. That was exactly why she stood completely still as Severus used his long tapered fingers to remove all of her hair pins so that her curls fell, cascading down her back.   
  
"Much better."   
  
"You're too obsessed with being in control."   
  
Severus smirked, but didn't bother to try and deny it.   
  
"You're going to be late yourself if you keep hanging over me," Morgan said as she pushed her husband towards the door, not that it did a lot of good considering her small stature. But she tried.   
  
"Leave me be woman!" but Severus leaned down to kiss Morgan soundly as he threw his robes on and headed out the door. He knew that he had just experience what was probably going to be the best part of his day. It would surely go downhill from here.   
  
His suspicions were quickly confirmed when he arrived at his office and found Eva standing by the door waiting for him.   
  
"Professor, the Headmistress told me that I would be assisting you for most of the morning and the first part of the afternoon, I'll spend the last class period of the day helping Madam Pince in the library."   
  
"A very convenient schedule considering how I plan to put your talents to use," Severus said as he dropped the wards to his office and held the door for Eva to precede him in.   
  
"What will you have me doing?" Eva asked as soon as they were inside and had taken there seats.  
  
Severus leaned back in his desk chair, "I have decided that your best use would be as a tutor for Olivia."  
  
Eva was too shocked to speak for a moment, "Was?!" and then she was off in a tirade of German, most of which Severus understood, and most of which was not very flattering.   
  
"Are you quite finished?" he asked when she paused for breath.   
  
Eva, glaring daggers at him, dropped back into her seat, "I trust you have an excellent explanation that I am supposed to accept without question.   
  
"You have little choice in the matter," Severus leafed through a stack of papers on his desk as he spoke, "it's quite simple really, I have no use for you as a teaching assistant."   
  
"I could help out with the lower years, I could grade papers for you..."   
  
"No you cannot. I am not questioning your ability girl," Severus cut Eva off as she tried to protest again, "you are not used to keeping a close eye on an entire class, one mistake and the entire classroom could be destroyed. Not a liability I am willing to pass on to someone else. As for grading papers... that I simply cannot allow."   
  
"And why not?" Eva sounded truly indignant.   
  
"Simple, it is truly amazing the number of students who attempt to take the easy way out on written assignments. I am able to discern the quality and the amount of copying in my students assignments. I'll not be able to do that if I had the responsibility of grading over to you."   
  
Eva hated that she couldn't come up with an argument strong enough to persuade the potions master otherwise. She decided to try a different tactic, "I know next to nothing about supervising the education of a primary student..."   
  
"Nonsense. I have it on good authority that you have been responsible for your niece's education since she came to be in your care."   
  
Eva quickly tried to decide if she could kill Eric and not have it traced back to her. Damn that man for telling everyone everything. "Has the Headmistress..."   
  
"This is none of her concern. I am not changing my mind," Severus told her as he rose, clearly signaling that this discussion was over. "There is an empty classroom on this level that you may use, third door on the right past the statue of Aeneas. It is already set up with everything you will need, your student will be there in an hour."   
  
Eva was determined to take this arrangement up with Minerva later. She was the one that had figured out how to brew Quintessence after all! It was a waste of her talents to make her a babysitter.   
  
Severus smirked to himself as Eva slammed the door behind her. He was sure he would be hearing about this again, most likely from Minerva, but his mind was made up, and there wasn't anyone who was going to change it.


	39. Chapter 39

  
  
Neville Longbottom smiled warmly at his 7th year Herbology students as he let them into greenhouse three. His best students first thing on Monday morning, it seemed like an excellent way to start the week, and the term.   
  
However, something seemed a bit off with his students, and he wasn't sure what it was. They had been huddled in a group by the door when he came out, and they had stayed huddled together even in the tropical conditions of the greenhouse. "Shall we get started then?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together, hoping that a bit of work would bring his students around.   
  
"Elora didn't come back," One of the Ravenclaws finally said.   
  
"Neither did Aurelius," a nervous looking Hufflepuff added.   
  
"A sixth year from our house," Serena put in, "Drusilla."   
  
"A fifth year," Mark added, scowling as he thought about the defection of his fellow Slytherin, it was like a wound left to fester, "Aquinas."   
  
Neville was silent for a moment, watching as his students hung their heads, all four houses united for a brief moment in their grief and anger over housemates who had made the decision, or possibly had the decision made for them, not to return to Hogwarts. It didn't take much mental capacity to figure out where they had gone. Voldemort had a high need for Death Eaters.   
  
"I think there will be a slight change in the lesson plans today," Neville opened the door to the greenhouse again and ushered his students outside. He joined them after staring blankly at a large red bloom hanging above his head for what felt like an eternity, hoping for some sort of inspiration. He moved slowly as he shut the greenhouse door, making sure it was locked out of habit, and then sliding down the wall to sit, leaning up against it.   
  
"Why did they leave?" Dierna finally asked.   
  
"I can't answer that," Neville told her, "you'd have to ask a Death Eater, and even then you might not get an answer." He caught the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye as Dierna and Serena turned to each other, he knew what they were thinking, "I would advise against it," he told them, "from what I understand... and he never much liked me so that isn't saying much... Dumbledore is the only person who ever got that story out of him."   
  
"They abandoned us," one of the Hufflepuffs finally spat, "does loyalty mean nothing to them?! Hogwarts is..."   
  
"Our home," a Ravenclaw finished, "Didn't they even think this through? What a horrible decision to make..."   
  
"It's the coward's way out," Mark said darkly as he glared at the ground. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the lake.   
  
"They're the enemy now," Serena said, tears filling her eyes, "we're going to meet them in battle."   
  
Neville looked around the circle of seated students that had formed around him, and couldn't help wondering why they had come to him for answers. Others would have filled them with dreams of hope and glory, Snape wouldn't have answered as single question. The least he could do was give them honesty.  
  
"Will we be asked to fight... or even... kill... our fellow students?" the Ravenclaw asked.  
  
"I won't harm a member of my own house!" the Hufflepuff declared.   
  
"That's just it," Mark said as he heaved another rock at the lake, "they're not your housemates anymore, they're not Hogwarts students. They are Death Eaters."   
  
Silence reigned for the next several minutes. There were several sniffles from the girls and the boys were all glaring intently at the ground.

"You have to make your own decisions. No one, not your housemates, not your professors, not your family, should choose where your loyalties lie. I just hope that you make the right choice. You'll probably not have a chance, or far too many chances, to regret it if you don't."   
  
The students all stared at him, still looking hurt and lost. Not one of them daring to say anything. They were too torn.   
  
"I think class is over for today," he felt like he should at least assign some reading for their next class, but couldn't bring himself to do so. "Go back to your Common Rooms, be with your housemates, and write to your parents. Keep your friends and loved ones as close as you can." He didn't need to add that if Voldemort struck before the Christmas holidays some of them would never see their parents again. They already knew that.   
  
As he watched the 7th years head back towards the school, still huddled together in a tight knot, he couldn't help wondering, and hoping, that in the midst of tragedy some of the barriers between the four houses might come down.

* * *

"You do it," Dierna said as she tried to push Serena towards the door, "you're supposed to be the responsible one now."   
  
Serena grabbed hold of the doorframe, holding herself in place, "no way. He's just going to get angry, you go."   
  
"So it's ok if he's angry with me, but you don't dare put yourself in danger... fine, I see how it is..."

Serena sighed, "that's not what I meant. You can always claim that you wanted his advice on something potions related and then ease into the topic. I have no excuse for being down there."   
  
Dierna tried to remain strong, but could feel herself caving. Ever since Herbology that morning they had been discussing, whenever the opportunity arose, on how best to raise the subject of students who left school to become Death Eaters with their father. There didn't seem to be any good way to do so and they were now arguing over who would have to do it. Not even their father's assumed reaction of violent rage was going to stop them. They were too desperate.   
  
"Please, I'll let you copy my Transfiguration homework for a week," Serena opted for bribery.   
  
Dierna sighed, "fine, I'll do it. But if all that's left of me is what fits in a matchbox I'm holding you personally responsible."   
  
"Agreed, and I'll give you the most spectacular funeral Hogwarts has ever seen. Plus I'll scout out an excellent location for you to come back and haunt."   
  
"The boys side of the locker rooms," Dierna said over her shoulder as she headed out the door of their dorm. She rushed through the Common Room to avoid any stops for conversation, if she didn't go right now she was going to lose the courage. All too soon she found herself facing the door to her parents' quarters. Before she could stop herself she took down the wards and stepped in.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Severus set his papers aside and stood up to better observe his flushed daughter.   
  
"I'm fine, just wanted to talk," Dierna said as she tried to calm the way her heart was pounding. She was scared. Her parents never talked about their past encounters with Voldemort, she didn't know what to expect.   
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, quickly discerning that there was more going on here than Dierna was admitting, "sit down," he gestured to a chair across from his own as he resumed his seat.   
  
Dierna sank into the chair and stared firmly down at her hands, methodically twisting her robes between her fingers without really seeing what she was doing. She was so wrapped up in how to phrase her first question, and Severus was so intent on trying to figure out what his daughter was after that neither one of them heard Morgan quietly enter the room and take a seat by the wall.   
  
"We didn't really do much in Herbology today..."   
  
"Is that commentary on Professor Longbottom's teaching ability?"   
  
"No," Dierna let her eyes flicker upwards for a split second before firmly fixing her attention once again on her lap. "We... we talked about the students who chose not to return this year."   
  
Severus instantly stiffened.   
  
"We were trying to figure out what could have possibly possessed them to leave, why they would want to become Death Eaters and join Voldemort. But we couldn't figure it out. It's just so..."   
  
Dierna stammered for a minute before falling silent. She let her gaze flicker upwards once again. "I want to understand."   
  
"It is nothing you need concern yourself with child, go to bed." Severus' voice was tight, and overly controlled.   
  
"Why did you become a Death Eater?"  
  
There it was, out in the open. Morgan found herself holding her breath as she waited to see what her husband's reaction would be. It was a question she had asked before, but had never received an answer.   
  
"Go back to your Common Room Dierna," Severus said, a bit harder this time.   
  
"Why won't you tell me?!" Dierna's voice was shrill with emotion as she stood, hands balled into fists, "  
  
"It is none of your concern!"   
  
"It most certainly is my concern!" Dierna cursed the tears that had seemed to just appear, coursing down her face, "my boyfriend, who I love dearly, was nearly killed. My oldest sister has been forced to go into exile, hiding so that she can remain alive. Nimue is in Greece, because it is too dangerous for her here. We all know that Voldemort would like nothing better than to see you dead or worse. When did this stop being my concern?! When was it ever not my concern?!"   
  
"Dierna, listen to me..."   
  
"No, I am tired of listening. I'm scared Dad." Dierna practically begged him with her eyes to do something, anything, to explain, to make her feel better, to tell her that it would all really be alright, even if it was a lie. "I'm bloody terrified. A girl, one year younger than me, didn't come back to school this year. We all know why. She's one of them now. She's a Death Eater. What happens if my housemate, who I lived down the hall from for five years comes back here when Voldemort attacks? What happens when she aims her wand at someone I love, at someone I've seen everyday in the Great Hall?! I'm scared."   
  
"Go back to your Common Room."   
  
"So that's it? You won't tell me anything. I want to know why people I've sat in class with are now on the other side. What if..."   
  
"The way a Death Eater's mind works is nothing I ever want you to hear!" Severus wrapped his hands around Dierna's upper arms and shook her in a rather non-gentle fashion. "It does not concern you and I never want to hear that question again. Is that understood?"  
  
"What if more people go?"  
  
Severus didn't respond, but his eyes were darker than usual.   
  
"Why did you become a Death Eater?" Dierna's voice was soft. She wanted to understand. She needed to understand. It was all too horrible for her to comprehend on her own.   
  
"I will not answer that."   
  
"But..."  
  
"NO!" Severus released his hold on her and stormed out of the room, robes billowing behind him.   
  
Dierna cringed as the door slammed shut. Her tears were coming harder now. She felt even more lost than before. And scared. And completely alone. How could any of them stand up to an enemy that they didn't understand? And how could they possibly hope to ever understand them when the one person who could offer that insight refused to speak on the matter?   
  
"It's not fair," she muttered as she kicked at the rug, whose intricate pattern she suddenly found quite offensive. "It's just not bloody fair!"   
  
"It wasn't very fair to put him on the spot like that with no warning either," Morgan said softly, making her presence known.   
  
"Mum..." Dierna swiped at her tears, hoping to hide them, "how long have you been there?"   
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Guess I better go back to the Common Room..."  
  
"Stay here for awhile."   
  
"When Dad comes back he won't be happy that I'm still here," she sounded absolutely heartbroken.   
  
"He won't be back for awhile," Morgan assured her gently, "and I think we need to talk."   
  
Dierna joined her mother on the couch, and was soon lying with her rested against Morgan's shoulder. "I'm sorry."   
  
"What for?" Morgan asked as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.   
  
"For asking Dad that question. I knew that he wouldn't respond well... and well... you always take his side when there's a disagreement of any kind..."   
  
Morgan sighed, yes she usually did take Severus' side. But then he was usually the one in the right. However, that was not a point she was going to argue with her daughter at the moment.   
  
"Can you tell me?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Can you tell me why he..." Dierna stopped before she could finish the question.  
  
"No, I can't."   
  
"But..."   
  
"First off, I don't know, and even if I did it would not be my place to tell you. He has never told me much about why he became a Death Eater or what he did as one. Even when he was spying for the Order he wouldn't tell me more than was absolutely necessary. He even made sure I left the room before he made his reports. He was trying to protect me and he is trying to protect you.   
"And I think there is more to it... Some things you do... they can haunt you for the rest of your life, they are so terrible..."   
  
"Does it ever bother you? Being married to a man of mystery and all..."   
  
Morgan smiled, "your father is no mystery."   
  
"You're kidding, right?"   
  
"His past is a mystery, that's true enough. I know that he didn't grow up in a happy home. Tiberius was... a hard man." And that was a vast understatement, "He joined Voldemort's forces and for some reason turned spy. The only people who know more of the story than that, besides your father of course, are dead."   
  
"Dumbledore?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You said _people_. Who else?"   
  
Morgan wished she had held her tongue. She wasn't sure about the second one, but had her suspicions. And she suspected Draco Malfoy. Severus had always taken so much time with him... he had been so hurt when he disappeared shortly a few years after he graduated. He had been devastated when he turned up the year before, a supporter of Voldemort. Severus had fought so hard to avoid that, and he thought he had won that battle. She had a feeling that he saw Draco has his greatest failure.   
  
"Who else?" Dierna repeated her question.   
  
Morgan ignored the question, "your father as he is now... that I can explain. He feels like he has to be a miserable bastard. I think he gets some sort of perverse pleasure out of terrifying students when he is really more concerned with preventing them from injuring themselves. Occasionally the darkness of his past threatens to drag him down, but he has learned how to fight it..." her words faltered there. She had long suspected that unless she had been there on several occasions, particularly when Voldemort was so close to winning the last time, Severus would have taken his own life, or have willingly let the Dark Lord take it.   
  
"I didn't mean to make him angry tonight. I didn't want to."   
  
"I know you didn't, it's just that... it's complicated."   
  
"Should I apologize to him?"   
  
"It probably wouldn't hurt."   
  
"Should I wait until tomorrow?"   
  
"Probably a good idea."   
  
"I think I'm going to go back up now, I've been gone for so long Serena is probably convinced that I really did get murdered this time."


	40. Chapter 40

Remus ducked just in time to barely avoid the widely thrown rock, he smiled gently at Nimue's shocked expression when she realized he was there. P  
  
"Remus... I...I..."   
  
"That'll be 500 lines, Miss Snape,_ I will not throw rocks at my favorite professor_."   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I swear..."   
  
"I know, and it's perfectly fine. No harm done." He joined her on the rocky outcropping that overlooked the sea, the rocks were still warm from the midday sun despite the fact that stars now filled the sky. "Care to tell me what has gotten you so upset that you felt the need to use me for target practice?"  
  
Nimue picked up another rock, this one made it into the sea this time, "just feeling a bit lost."   
  
"Homesick?"   
  
Nimue shrugged, "I am, but this doesn't have anything to do with that... just trying to figure out why I'm here..."   
  
"Here as in... here at the temple here... thinking about becoming a priestess here... here on the earth... if it's the last one I'm not answering it... the thought of Snape and your mother..." he shuddered dramatically.   
  
Nimue giggled, "Do you know what the absolute worst is? One time we were all looking at the map and both of our parents' names were there but there was only one dot..."   
  
Remus suppressed a grimace, barely, the Snapes' personal time was nothing he wanted to hear about. "What map would that be?" he asked, although he was pretty sure he knew.  
  
Nimue gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth, no one was supposed to know that her sisters had the Marauder's Map.   
  
"What I would like to know, is how your siblings ever got a hold of that thing. Harry said he lost it years ago."   
  
Nimue chewed her lower lip nervously.   
  
"I'm no longer a professor at the school you know..."   
  
Nimue smiled, "I don't know all the details, but I believed there was a distraction set up involving fireworks, the prefects' bathroom, and Mrs. Norris. Filch never knew who did it or that they snuck into the office and got the map."  
  
Remus laughed, "I can only imagine what they managed to do with fireworks, and Mrs. Norris in the prefects' bathroom. I remember Filch complaining about that incident but I had no idea it was your brother and sisters behind that one. What other pranks have they been involved in over the years."   
  
Nimue shrugged, "I'm not really sure, they didn't include me in those plans."   
  
"Now that we have sufficiently deviated from the subject at hand..."   
  
Nimue sighed, "I've resigned myself to the fact that I will never feel wholly comfortable with this goddess... whoever she is... she can be so violent from what Kalliope has told me. How can I serve a deity like that? I feel like I have no choice in the matter..."   
  
"You have always had a choice child, and you always will," Kalliope joined them, although it took her a bit more effort and help from Remus to make it down from the ground. "I'm never going to be able to get back up now..." she muttered bitterly as she rested a hand on her extended abdomen. "Now then... I believe we have had this discussion before. Just like the moon, the goddess has a dark side. But she is also a beacon of light."   
  
"A bringer of pain," Remus said softly, but it was enough for Kalliope to grab his shirt and drag him over close enough for a kiss.   
  
"And a bringer of life," Kalliope added as she placed Remus' hand over the swell of her stomach. "She is life, and death, and everything in between. She is the mother to us all, and she is the maiden," she smiled gently at Nimue, "and she protects her own. You were meant to serve her."   
  
Nimue frowned, "but I'm not always sure what form of the goddess I am serving... there are so many names for her."   
  
"She will answer no matter what name you call her by."   
  
"But how do I..."   
  
"Child, the names and associations that the goddess has acquired are not important. She is important."   
  
Nimue shook her head in confusion, "I'm not sure I understand..."   
  
"Tell me child, what versions of the goddess to you find the most appealing."   
  
Nimue cocked her head to the side and stared at the waves as they crashed against the rocks, "Demeter... she kinda reminds me of my Mum."   
  
Kalliope smiled, "a priestess. She lived... oh it must have been around the time of the Trojan War because her cult was well established by the time Homer wrote about it several centuries later."   
  
Nimue's mouth dropped open, "she was a real person?"   
  
Kalliope laughed, "of course she was child. She was a priestess and a very powerful witch."   
  
"That's not something they include in the History of Magic curriculum at Hogwarts," Remus said with a rueful smile. "It's a pity really. So many of our ancestors made themselves quite famous."   
  
"So, some of the other gods..."   
  
"All real people, witches and wizards, powerful prophets, famous priests and priestesses..." Kalliope leaned back against the trunk of an olive tree, smiling slightly as she recalled the story of Athena's gift of the blessed tree to her followers, "Athena was a warrior queen, and a powerful witch."   
  
"The story about her being born from Zeus' head?" Nimue leaned forward.   
  
"A story that arose from a joke told around the camp fires, I'm not completely sure how it got twisted around. Are you familiar with the story of Apollo slaying Pythos?"   
  
Nimue nodded.  
  
"A wizard's duel. Unfortunately Pythos lost, although she probably wasn't much with a wand. Apollo wasn't known for his prowess as a warrior. Yes, he is often depicted with a bow... but that's more of a cultural play on his image. They had to make him more masculine."   
  
"Persephone?"   
  
"That story is much the way you know it. Demeter's daughter was sold off in an arranged marriage to her uncle. She was taken many miles away from her home. It was a common scenario in the past. It hasn't fallen out of practice here where people keep the old ways, but it's not as limiting as it once was."   
  
Nimue looked up at the stars, they seemed hard and cold next to the soft light of the moon, "I'm not sure what I think anymore... I love it here, but there are times when I feel so..."   
  
"Lost," Remus supplied for her.   
  
Nimue nodded, "and I feel even more so now. I've been told that I will come to love and trust the goddess, I just have to see her in all of her guises. But now that has been thrown out the window..." she sighed and drew her knees up to her chest glaring down at the dark waves.   
  
"I told you that originally to help you find your way. If you are feeling lost now you should remember what you were feeling when you first started to experience the visions."   
  
Remus quietly got up and headed back towards the temple, he had a feeling he wouldn't be needed for the rest of this conversation.   
  
Besides, he needed his sleep. He had made plans to go hunting with Cadmus early the next morning. And that was always an adventure.  
  
"I just wish I understood..." Nimue said softly, "I wish this would just all fall into place."  
  
Kalliope smiled a bit sadly, "if it were easy it wouldn't mean so much. You don't have to stumble along on your own, the goddess will guide you if you ask her."  
  
"I don't think I can. I'm not sure where to find her."   
  
"Help me up," Kalliope commanded, and helped as best she could despite her increasing size as Nimue pulled her up off the ground.   
  
"You're enormous," Nimue informed her.   
  
"Hmpf... as if I didn't already know that... and I still have nearly three months to go."   
  
Nimue grinned at her cheekily, "just thought you ought to be told the truth. Besides, it's more like two and a half months. Do you think it could be twins?"   
  
Kalliope rolled her eyes, "you were wanting to know how to find the goddess... place your hands on the ground girl. That's right... now feel Her. I don't care if it takes you all night, you are to stay out here, just like that, until you are certain that the goddess is there, that she is all around you."   
  
Nimue watched Kalliope walk back towards the temple. She knew she wouldn't be left alone out in the dark, someone would be watching.   
  
She kept her hands flat on the ground, it gave her an odd feeling. She had done this before... and it had caused strange things to happen. The longer she sat there the more tense she began, what if nothing happened?   
  
And then, just as she was about to drift off to sleep, tired from sitting there for so long, she felt it. It was like a surge of energy rushing up from the earth, through her palms, and into her very core. It left her shaking, but at the same time had filled her with an amazing sense of peace. She didn't know how to describe it. It was... indescribable. Trembling, she stood up, but she seemed far more sure of herself as she walked steadily back to her sleeping quarters.   



	41. Chapter 41

Dierna found herself feeling slightly apprehensive as she made her way down to the dungeons the next morning. Although 'slightly' may have been an understatement...   
  
She peered around the door to her father's classroom cautiously, not sure what sort of mood she was going to find him in.  
  
"Stop skulking around that door and get in here!"   
  
Dierna jumped slightly but hurried to do as she was told. She couldn't figure out how her father seemed to see everything, even when his back was turned.   
  
"You already decided what you wanted to work on this term," Severus said without turning around, "get your supplies and get to work. And make sure you keep detailed records, your efforts last year were a bit lacking."   
  
Dierna set her bag down on an empty desk and headed towards the supply cabinet. It took her two trips to get what she wanted, and she carefully set up her work station, trying not to make any excess noise.   
  
She glanced over to see what her father was working on, and recognized a basic antiseptic and healing potion in his cauldron. Most likely it was something for Madam Pomphrey. She turned her attention towards carefully removing scarab beetles of their wings.   
  
The silence was rather unnerving.   
  
Finally she had to break it, "I'm sorry... about last night..."  
  
Severus didn't respond.   
  
"I just wanted to understand... its scary knowing that your housemates could turn on you..."   
  
"That is going to boil over if you do not keep both eyes on it."   
  
Dierna sighed as she adjusted the flame under her cauldron and carefully measured out a small quality of wormwood. She stirred the mixture precisely six times counter-clockwise, and then adjusted the heat again so that it could simmer for twenty minutes.   
  
"Do not ask me about it again."   
  
"Are you still mad?"   
  
"If I was I would make sure you were aware of it."   
  
"I thought about going behind your back and asking Eric about it," Dierna confessed, "but then I realized that either he wouldn't answer the question or he would lie... and of course you would have found out about it and I would be in more trouble than I could possibly imagine..."   
  
Severus focused his attention on the healing potion for Poppy, and didn't respond.  
  
Dierna opened her mouth to say something else.   
  
"Is there a reason why you cannot work in silence?"   
  
She snapped her mouth shut again. And then swore as her potion turned a deep red color with lots of grey smoke.   
  
"What went wrong?" Severus asked, as he bottled Madam Pomphrey's request.   
  
"You're not going to tell me?"   
  
Severus ignored his daughter's blatant attempt to provoke him, "You will learn far more if you can recognize and correct you own mistakes rather than having me point them out to do."   
  
Dierna was tempted to bring up the fact that her father's favorite past- time seemed to be pointing out her faults, but decided it might not be wise, "I tried replacing the lacewing flies since their reaction with the wormwood makes a basic dreamless sleeping draught unfit for consumption over a long period of time. I thought the scarab beetle wings might be a better combination, but they must have reacted with the..." she paused to run a finger down the page of notes she had been making as she added each ingredient, "hellebore... I think..."   
  
"It makes the beetle wings unstable," Severus clarified.   
  
Dierna tapped her fingers on the desk as she thought, "perhaps I should replace the wormwood instead of the lacewing flies... but then..." she growled in frustration as she cleaned out her cauldron with a flick of her wand.   
  
"Do not expect to accomplish this in one day."   
  
"It's just rather disheartening when things go wrong so quickly."   
  
"I think a bit more research is in order before you try anything else."   
  
Dierna gave him a look of pure suffering, "can't I just..."   
  
"No."  
  
"But..."   
  
"No."  
  
"Fine," Dierna huffed, "but I'll need a pass to the restricted section, I want to do my research properly after all..."   
  
"I don't think I am willing to trust you with one of those again. Besides which, I believe I have everything you will need right here." He unlocked a cabinet against the wall and pulled several volumes down from its shelves. He made to shut the door, but almost on impulse grabbed two more leather-bound, hand-sewn tomes. "These should be sufficient, let me know if you require something else, and they do not leave this room without my express permission."   
  
Dierna took the stack and flipped through them just to see what she was working with. A copy of a medieval manuscript from Toledo dealing with the uses of magical plants found in Byzantium and their use in the Islamic culture, several works from the Renaissance, including a rather brilliantly illustrated one on anatomy. "Dad... as good as my Latin and Greek are, oh yeah... my Arabic too..." her tone was mildly sarcastic.   
  
"A translator is in the top right-hand drawer of my desk, touch nothing else."   
  
Dierna retrieved the translator, it was a small rectangle of beaten bronze that was covered in runes and symbols. She placed it on the cover of the top book and it sank right into the leather cover. As she flipped through the pages the letters rearranged themselves from Arabic script into English. When she was done the sheet of metal would resurface so she could use it on the next book.   
  
"Did they really do that to people?" she held up one book which had a detailed illustration of a surgery from the 14th century.   
  
"There are certain benefits of the modern world for which I am immensely grateful." P  
  
"Even wizards did this?"   
  
"To have a thorough understanding of the effects of potions you must also have a thorough understanding of human anatomy. A good working knowledge of Herbology is also useful."   
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, the last comment was in direct reference to her Herbology grade at the end of last term. Her father had wasted no time in informing her that it should have been higher and it would most certainly improve or he would supervise her while she studied.   
  
"Ok then, must read up on anatomy... although I hardly think medieval texts are useful for that... weren't they rather... confused?"   
  
"Certain parts of the female anatomy were... get back to work, I have no time for this."   
  
She frowned as she examined the last two books. There was no title or author identified on the covers, and while they were obviously hand made and not manufactured, like the other volumes, they also looked much newer. She curiously opened the first one and skimmed through several pages. It was all lists.   
  
Lists of potions ingredients, some rare and some everyday, all with detailed accounts of their properties and reactions when used with each other. Intrigued, she opened the second volume. It was filled with charts and instructions for potions that she had never heard of before.   
  
The more she examined the two books the more she thought that there was something here she should pick up on. There was something so familiar...   
  
And then it hit her. All of the lists, and instructions, and charts were lettered in her father's handwriting. These were copies of his own research.   
  
She knew that he had published works, she knew there were journal articles, books... but she had never seen any of it. More than anything she wanted to skip the rest of her classes for the afternoon until she had read these two books from cover to cover.   
  
"You are going to be late to your next class if you don't start packing up," Severus cut into her thoughts.   
  
Dierna sighed, "can I skip this afternoon?"   
  
"Do you really think I would answer that with an affirmative?"  
  
"No, but it was worth a try."   
  
"What are you so intent on missing?"   
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Hmmm.... Potter's first NEWT level class of the term... I would probably be tempted to skip myself," he said dryly, "or show up for the entertainment value."  
  
Dierna grinned, "it's just going to be... different... without Professor Lupin here."   
  
"Very different, I don't think I have to constantly remind Potter to keep his hands off my wife the way I do with Lupin."   
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, but by her father's standards it was an excellent attempt at humor, "can I take these with me?" she gestured to the stack of books on her desk.   
  
"All of them?"   
  
Dierna nodded.   
  
"Certainly not! You may take two."   
  
He very nearly smiled when Dierna carefully placed the books of his own research in his bag and put the rest away in their cabinet.

* * *

"You've got a letter," Brandon informed Sophia the second she stepped through the Common Room entrance. He pointed at an agitated seagull, which was wildly flapping about near the ceiling, not letting anyone near it.   
  
"It's probably confused," Sophia said as she set her bag down, they don't like being inside," she looked about, trying to determine the best way to get the bird down when Mark solved the problem for her.   
  
"_Stupefy_," he said almost lazily, pointing his wand at the bird.   
  
It fell like a rock into Brandon's waiting hands.   
  
He detached the letter and handed it to Sophia and then set the stunned bird on the ground out in the hallway so that Mark could revive it.   
  
"Anything interesting?" Kay asked as she passed by on her way to their room.   
  
"Come one then, that ruddy bird caused enough trouble, was it worth it?" Brandon asked as he and Mark returned. Obviously the seagull had not been happy about being stunned. They both had several feathers stuck in their hair.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing important, sorry for the trouble," Sophia said as she tucked the letter into her pocket. In reality she couldn't wait to get back to the privacy of her room so that she could open it in peace. But she was also terrified. What if it said that Remus was terribly disappointed in her for being sorted into Slytherin? Of course that wasn't quite the sort of thing one could help.   
  
One didn't just ask to be put somewhere, although she was sure any number of students tried. So it wasn't really her fault. But she was also growing quite fond of the Slytherins and their Common Room. So perhaps...   
  
"Oh stop it!" she scolded herself, "worrying about it won't change anything."  
  
"Talking to yourself or an invisible spirit?" Kay asked from her position half under her bed.   
  
"Just myself," Sophia said with a sigh as she sat on top of her own bed. "Have you lost something?"   
  
"Yeah, about half of my potions kit. Snape'll skin me alive if I show up to class without all of it tomorrow."   
  
"I think you moved it last night. Try in the bottom of your wardrobe," Sophia offered as she fingered the corner of the letter in her pocket. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open it. Perhaps ignorance really was bliss. But it was also liable to drive her mad.   
  
"Found it!" Kay cried triumphantly as she tossed a veritable mountain of clothing onto the ground. "Guess it wasn't under my bed..."  
  
Sophia couldn't help but smile, it wasn't even two days in yet and already Kay's belongings had commandeered the room. They were everywhere. Not that she minded, she owned little enough that she didn't miss having any of the space that Kay's personal effects filled.   
  
"Haven't you opened that yet?" Kay demanded as she watched her roommate playing with the unopened letter.   
  
"I'm getting to it..."   
  
"What's wrong? It's not as though you've got yourself a howler."   
  
"It's just that... I'm a bit nervous actually."   
  
"You related to Professor Lupin?"   
  
"Sort of... he's my guardian's consort..."   
  
Kay grinned wickedly, "well, that sounds like an interesting arrangement..."   
  
Sophia couldn't help but giggle, "I suppose it does sound rather odd..."   
  
"I wouldn't worry too much. Professor Lupin was always decent towards us Slytherins. Even if he was Head of Gryffindor."   
  
"Why wouldn't he be?"   
  
Kay shrugged her shoulders, "because some of the instructors... they're not very friendly towards us."   
  
"Why? Have you done something in class?"   
  
"Nope, I wouldn't act up in class, not for all the galleons in the world... Snape gets royally pissed whenever someone gives another instructor any trouble. Ask Mark about it sometime, he got smart with Professor Black once, told him to, well... I'll not repeat what he said," she shuddered dramatically, "that's the angriest I've ever seen our esteemed Head of House."   
  
"I'll have to remember never to get him angry at me."   
  
"Don't worry, as long as the terrible trio are around to attract most of the attention you won't be bad off."   
  
"Right then..." Sophia opened the letter she had been holding onto for what felt like forever and held it with slightly trembling hands.   
  
"Come on then, what does the good professor have to say?"   
  
Sophia rolled her eyes at her roommate's demanding nature, but didn't really mind. The first part is from Kalliope, not really anything interesting actually. Just reminding me to behave myself. Ah... here's the part from Remus," she unfolded his letter and read aloud:   
  
_My dear Sophia,   
I am extremely disappointed in you. I could tell right off from the tone of your letter that you were practically begging me not to be angry with you for being placed in Slytherin. How could you possibly thing that I would be anything but proud of you? I ought to send you a howler for even thinking that... After I got over the initial shock (Kalliope says you should have seen the look on my face) I realized that this will be an excellent opportunity. You're sure to keep Snape on his toes. I can just imagine what you will get into... the offspring of a marauder with the cunning of a Slytherin... and now Kalliope is glaring at me as she is reading over my shoulder. Apparently she thinks I am undermining the note she enclosed ordering you to keep out of trouble. Just try not to do anything you know I would disapprove of (or am willing to turn a blind eye to). Let me know how your first week of classes goes.   
-Remus_  
  
"There now, I told you he wouldn't be mad," Kay looked very smug.   
  
Sophia grinned, "I have to admit, it is a bit of a relief."  
  
Kay tilted her head to the side and examined Sophia closely for a moment, "you ought to come with us tonight."  
  
"Who is 'us' and where are you going?"   
  
"Ummm... it'll probably be me, Mark, Brandon'll tag along, a couple for 6th and 7th years, undoubtedly the terrible trio... it's somewhat of a tradition to sneak out the first night of classes."   
  
"Well..." Sophia was torn. It sounded wicked fun, but if they got caught..."   
  
"Don't worry, we almost never get caught," Kay assured her as though she had read her mind.   
  
"Almost never?"   
  
"You have to understand, the Bloody Baron is often recruited by Snape to keep an eye on us, but unless we're doing something really dangerous or stupid he never rats us out, and none of the other ghosts would dare snitch on us, they're too scared of the Baron. All we have to worry about are Snape and Filch. And we know Filch's usual route that he takes when patrolling, he's easily avoidable. Snape's the only tricky part, never know when or where he'll show up. But he's fairly forgiving the first couple of days of classes. Never piss him off around exams though..."  
  
"Where are we sneaking off to?" Sophia asked, warming to the idea.   
  
"The kitchens first, then the astronomy tower. There's nothing like a moonlit picnic to celebrate the start of term." 


	42. Chapter 42

"How was your day?"  
  
"What do you have that will create a numbing effect?"  
  
Kalliope smiled, "that bad?"  
  
"I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs."  
  
"Hmmm... guess Cadmus pushed you a bit too hard today..."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"But just think about how long it's been since you came home to me feeling like this. We've finally put some muscle on you, and you're looking nearly as dark as the natives."  
  
"I take it you approve."  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"So... something to relieve the extreme agony I'm in..."  
  
"Under the bed, in the basket in the corner."  
  
"Darling, I'm not sure I can get down to get it, my muscles are screaming and I'm..."  
  
Kalliope placed both hands over her stomach, clearing indicating her pregnant state and practically pouted.  
  
Remus sighed, "if I get stuck on the floor it's your fault." He groaned as he sank down to his knees and reached under the bed. But it wasn't enough. He had to get down on his stomach and inch under the bed to reach the basket he needed.  
  
While Remus was under the bed Kalliope grabbed something off windowsill and tucked it into the folds of her robes.  
  
"Here," Remus grunted as he managed to get up off the floor to stand on shaking legs. He thrust the basket at Kalliope, "something, anything, just make it quick."  
  
Kalliope took her time looking through the basket, "hmmm... that's funny, it's not in here... perhaps it's in the chest down by the..."  
  
"I can't move anymore, I'll just suffer in pain," Remus said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, wait," Kalliope reached into her robes and pulled out a vial of something green, "it's right here."  
  
Remus just stared at her blankly. Blinked once. Twice. "I can't believe you did that to me..."  
  
Kalliope smiled up at him sweetly.  
  
"I'm going to go bunk with the men."  
  
Kalliope rolled her eyes, "come here and drink this."  
  
Remus still looked intent on leaving.  
  
"You wouldn't make your wife beg, would you? I'll rub your back..."  
  
"You are positively evil," Remus said as he plucked the vial from Kalliope's hand and downed the contents quickly.  
  
"There's a salve I could rub you with it would... oh don't look at me like that, I'll get it myself," Kalliope lightly slapped Remus' arm as she got up and retrieved the stoneware jar from a low table. "If you're feeling better tomorrow I need you to do a few things for me."  
  
"I don't know, after the way you've treated me tonight I might not feel like doing anything for you."  
  
"If you don't it'll only be more work for you later. I need everything up off the floor, I can't get to anything down there anymore. You should have seen me trying to get my sandals tied this morning."  
  
"Am I supposed to feel pity for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can hardly expect to receive any pity from me after the way you have treated me tonight."  
  
Kalliope smiled, "I'd promise to make it up to you but I'm too large and you're too sore."  
  
"When did we become an old married couple?"

* * *

"Watcha doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"You still have homework to do?"  
  
"No, I finished it."  
  
"Then what in the world are you studying for?" Serena looked at her sister as though she had gone mad. "Just because we have our NEWTs this year doesn't mean you need to start making an effort all of a sudden."  
  
"I'm not studying, just reading a couple of books that I borrowed from Dad," Dierna didn't raise her eyes from the page she was on. But, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Serena just why the books were so fascinating, even though she knew her twin would be intrigued.  
  
None of them had ever been able to get much information out of the parents about their lives. If it happened before they were born or they were too young to remember it the topic was usually off limits. It was incredibly frustrating, and made such topics all the more appealing. They shared every bit of information they could find out with one another in hopes of discovering some part of the life their parents had led before they were born.  
  
But these books were different. And Dierna wasn't sure how. She just knew that they were something she wanted to keep all to herself. _Besides_, she reasoned, _Serena has no real love for potions, it's not like these will really mean anything to her.  
_  
"Well, when you're done immersing yourself in the literary world of potions, Nick wants to hold a team meeting to discuss the openings on the quidditch team. Although I'm sure it's just a formality. I'm fairly certain he has already planned out who will take William and Kamen's places."  
  
"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes, I just want to finish this part," Dierna answered, only half listening.  
  
"Right then," Serena paused at the door, "you'd let me know if something was bothering you, right?"  
  
"Of course," Dierna tore her eyes away from the passage on moonstones.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure... you know even with me being a Prefect and all," she sighed.  
  
"You were my sister before you were a Prefect."  
  
Serena shrugged, "don't mind me, I was just being stupid really."  
  
"Don't worry about it. If you start acting like a complete prat I'll let you know. Just don't let that badge go to your head."  
  
Serena grinned, "I have no intention of abusing my power, unless you start acting like a brat. Then I'm taking points off."  
  
"I'll tell Dad if you do that."  
  
"You think he'd do anything about it?"  
  
Dierna giggled, "he'd probably take more points off because I bothered him with something so trivial. Why don't you go down and head off Nick for me, tell him I promise I'll be down in a few minutes and he can annoy me to death with quidditch tactics then."  
  
"Will do, but if he decides to shoot the messenger I'm holding you personally responsible."

* * *

"I was under the impression that you had graduated. So I cannot even begin to imagine why you feel the need to come back to torment your mother and I."  
  
Kamen grinned unrepentantly, although there was a darker emotion lurking in his eyes, "not happy to see me?"  
  
"I like it when he visits!" Olivia rushed to defend her brother from her perch on his lap.  
  
"If you have come round hoping for another loan that you have no intention of repaying..."  
  
"Now Dad, that's not very nice. You should feel honored to be the financial backing of a pro-quidditch player."  
  
"Because that was such an excellent career choice," Severus' voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Glad you're finally starting to see things my way."  
  
"And it appears that you are as dim as ever," Severus replied.  
  
"Oh stop it you two!" Morgan looked sternly between husband and son, "I wish that for once you'd at least attempt to have a civil conversation."  
  
"Actually, there is something I'd like to talk to you about," Kamen looked up at his father, signaling with his eyes that this needed to be a private conversation.  
  
Severus inclined his head in the slightest of nods, "as long as you do not plan on wasting my time."  
  
Morgan frowned, realizing she was going to be left out of this conversation completely. She didn't like that. And Severus' damn sense of honor along with his grossly stubborn nature meant that she'd never be able to weasel it out of him. She didn't like knowing that her son and husband were keeping secrets from her, especially when her mother's intuition warned her that it was about something dangerous. She didn't like it at all.  
  
"I believe my office would be the best place to talk," Severus said, knowing very well that the further away from Morgan and Olivia this conversation took place, the better.  
  
Kamen lifted Olivia off his lap and stood up. "I'll stop by sometime this week to watch the munchkin for awhile," he told his mother as he bent to kiss her cheek. He could tell that she was trying not to be irritated with him and that it wasn't working very well.  
  
"Do you have to leave now?" Olivia asked as she attached herself to Kamen's legs.  
  
"Sorry kid, I'll drop by on Sunday to have lunch with you. Unless you have a previous engagement..."  
  
"Well, I did promise Tristan that I would have lunch with him first..."  
  
"Dear Merlin, she's already picking up on Dad's biting wit. Dierna was at least nine before she started doing that. Let's just hope she won't acquire his sparkling personality as well."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes. He could tell by the way Kamen was forcing his usually normal cheerfulness that something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"I'll see you Sunday," Kamen told Olivia as he detached her from his legs, "see if you can't stay out of trouble until then." He forced a smile and ruffled Olivia's curls before following his father out of the room.  
  
"That was quite the act. One normally doesn't associate that sort of deceit with a Gryffindor," Severus said as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it here," Kamen said through gritted teeth.  
  
The remainder of the walk deeper into the dungeons was made in silence. Except for Severus stopping to take ten points from two Gryffindor 2nd years who were loitering in a stairwell and snapping at a Hufflepuff to watch where he was going.  
  
"Would you care for a drink?" Severus asked once they had reached his office and he made sure that all of his wards were back in place. Now was not the time for interruptions.  
  
Kamen stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head no.  
  
"Well, I trust you will not mind if I indulge," Severus poured a rather liberal amount of Firewhiskey into a tumbler and took a seat behind his desk. It took Kamen several minutes to sit down across from him.  
  
"We've talked about what I've done for the Brotherhood before," Kamen finally began. "What I've done in hopes of bringing us one step closer to victory..." he stared moodily off into space. "I killed a man once... didn't want to, but I didn't have much choice. It was him or me..."  
  
"We have already discussed that incident at length," Severus interrupted him rather impatiently.  
  
"I know... but it happened again."  
  
"Did you have a choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We had learned that a group of Death Eaters had organized a Muggle baiting as some sort of celebration. We decided to break it up... they outnumbered us, but most of them were young, newly initiated Death Eaters... Armand and the others quickly got most of them under control. But I got hit from behind with the Cruciatus... I couldn't even think of what to do I was in so much pain. As soon as it was lifted I... I killed him... I used the killing curse... I didn't mean to, it just happened."  
  
"I would be more worried if you came in here feeling no remorse than if you had killed twenty Death Eaters and knew that you had no taste for killing, even if it was necessary for your own survival."  
  
"Did you ever get used to it?"  
  
Severus stiffened, he made a point of never mentioning his days as a Death Eater, "no."  
  
"There's more," Kamen said.  
  
Severus waited silently, albeit tensely, for Kamen to continue.  
  
"I knew them."  
  
Severus sighed, but did not interrupt.  
  
"I knew them Dad, some of them had taken their masks off. They were people that went to Hogwarts. A few from my year, a few older and younger, from all four Houses..."  
  
"Despite common misconceptions Slytherin is not the only House to turn out Death Eaters," Severus said slowly. He couldn't count the number of times he had heard Hagrid claim that all the dark wizards came from Slytherin. What irked him the most was that Dumbledore, who knew better, had never once said anything to correct him. Not one of his fellow staff members then or now seemed to care that they promoted a strong bias against the Slytherins. They talked of unity, but seemed to want it for only three Houses.  
  
"I saw my fellow Gryffindors there... heard them talking about how superior they were..." Kamen still couldn't quite believe it. No Gryffindors were supposed to be Death Eaters... He shook his head. "The point is, I wanted you to hear this from me," he took a deep breath and looked his father straight in the eye, "the one I killed was a boy named Aquinas."  
  
"He did not return to school this year, he would have been a 5th year."  
  
"I'm sorry Dad, I killed one of your Slytherins, I..." Kamen stopped, he propped his elbows up on his father's desk and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Severus pushed the glass of Firewhiskey across the desk to his son, who downed it more quickly than was prudent. "You did not kill a Slytherin, you did not kill a fellow student," he finally said, "you killed a Death Eater."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better, I still killed him."  
  
"Do not drink anymore tonight, it will only dull the ache for a few hours, it will not end it."  
  
"I wish I understood why we are in this whole mess in the first place!"  
  
"I am not sure that there is anyone who can explain that, dead or alive."  
  
Kamen rose to his feet, "there might be, as long as he's willing to talk about it..." he paused at the door, "thanks, I appreciate..." he shook his head, "don't tell Mum about any of this. She has enough to worry about already."  
  
"I won't say a word." 


	43. Chapter 43

  
  
Sophia couldn't help giggling as Marcus, Agrippa, and Posthumous insisted on forming a sort of honor guard around her. They said that since she had never snuck out of the Common Room before someone had better watch out for her and since they had the most experience it might as well be them.  
  
"Keep it down," Mark hissed at the four of them, "do you want us to get caught?"  
  
"Watcha worrying about for?" Marcus asked scathingly.  
  
"All we have to watch out for is Filch and that flea-ridden Mrs. Norris..." Agrippa added.  
  
"And they're easy enough to avoid," Posthumous finished.  
  
"No, we have a lot more to worry about," Mark said as he peered around the next corner, shifting the basket of food the House Elves had given them to his other arm, "I just found out, they're having teachers patrol the halls every night."  
  
"WHAT?!" the triplets demanded together.  
  
"Keep it down!" Kay shushed them.  
  
"What did they go and do that for?" Brandon asked, frowning.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," Sophia said quietly, "to keep all of us safe. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on the loose after all..."  
  
"We're capable of watching out for ourselves," Brandon insisted, "besides, it's not like anyone can break into Hogwarts."  
  
Sophia shrugged, "that's just what I overheard Lupin saying."  
  
"All I know is that it means there are a lot more authority figures for us to avoid after hours," Mark said as he shooed the group around the corner and up the rickety wooden stairs that led up to the Astronomy tower.  
  
"It's a beautiful night," Kay said as she set down the jug of Pumpkin Juice she had been carrying.  
  
"Gorgeous," Marcus agreed.  
  
"Perfect, especially..." Agrippa winked at the Prefect.  
  
"If you're in the mood for romance," Posthumous elbowed Mark.  
  
"Stop it you three!" Mark snapped, but he did smile in Kay's direction and offered her a hand down onto the blankets that the triplets had spread on the stone floor, which was still warm from the fall sun that had set shortly before.  
  
The group soon had Sophia practically rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard. They recounted lots of stories about the triplets getting caught out of bounds by Snape. There were stories that had been passed down by older generations of Slytherins. She and Kay couldn't stop giggling while Mark ruefully told the tale of the time he had thought it would be funny to hang a sign saying 'spare the rod, spoil the child' up on the Common Room wall. Snape had not been thrilled and had felt it necessary to give Mark a practical demonstration of that saying.  
  
"This is so much fun," Sophia finally gasped out when she could breathe again.  
  
"We are a House that knows how to have a good time," one of the other 7th year boys said.  
  
They kept talking for nearly the next two hours, the older Slytherins telling some of their best stories about Snape and Sophia keeping them entertained with stories of Greece.  
  
"What are you all doing up here?!"  
  
The Slytherins all gasped as one and turned around to face the glow of two lit wands. They all looked incredibly guilty.  
  
"Please, try to explain yourselves... it should be interesting," Sirius glared down at the group of Slytherins who were still sitting on the floor. He was more than a little displeased to see his daughter, no matter how vehemently she protested the relationship, sitting among them.  
  
"I will deal with them Black, they are in my House after all," Snape surveyed the group with an unreadable expression, never a good sign.  
  
"I'm sure that'll be real fair," Sirius muttered, "I'd bet my last galleon you won't deduct so much as a single point from them."  
  
"They are in my House Black, I will deal with them as I see fit," Snape hissed. He jerked his head at his miscreant students and they instantly gathered up all their belongings and made a dash for the stairs. Severus grabbed Mark, who was last in line to descend, "I want all of you waiting outside my office, I will be down shortly."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Sirius glared at Snape, just as he had expected, just had everyone had come to expect, Snape had let his Slytherins off without so much as a warning.  
  
"He didn't take off any points, that's good, right?" Sophia looked around at her Housemates.  
  
Mark sighed, "Snape..."  
  
"_Professor _Snape," Kay corrected him as she quickly glanced around, not sure if their Head of House would make a sudden appearance.  
  
"Professor Snape," Mark started over, "is not in the habit of deducting points from us."  
  
"Why not?" Sophia remembered all she had heard from the Gryffindors about Snape favoring his own House.  
  
"There are worse things than lost points," Kay told her, "but, I honestly don't think we're going to be in that much trouble..."  
  
"I suggest you walk a little faster," the Bloody Baron came floating through the wall ahead of them, "if Professor Snape makes it to his office before you do..." he trailed off, "the consequences will be dire."

* * *

"I was wondering if you would come back, I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me."  
  
"I have some questions for you."  
  
The tapestry of Salazar Slytherin sighed, "I figured as much. Still, I can't complain, you are some of the best company I have had in centuries, even if you don't have time for social calls. Shall I summon Albus?" he gestured to the currently empty frame that was one of Dumbledore's portraits.  
  
"No, that's not necessary."  
  
"Have a seat, ask me whatever it is that you want, although I cannot promise to answer."  
  
Kamen pulled up a rather battered looking armchair and plopped into it, oblivious to the cloud of dust that it produced, "it's about the heir of Slytherin..."  
  
"Yes..." Salazar prompted him.  
  
"How can there be one?"  
  
"I'm not sure I follow."  
  
"With all due respect, sir," Kamen figured that it couldn't hurt to be polite, "you told me that both of our children were murdered."  
  
"I remarried."  
  
"You left that part out last time."  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"So... you remarried..." it was Kamen's turn to do the prompting.  
  
"Yes I did. A lovely girl from the Northern countries. I had gone up north to help with the founding of Durmstrang you know..."  
  
"Why did they need your help?"  
  
"Well, we'd already proven that a school for witches and wizards could work, they heard of Hogwarts and wanted to do it themselves. I had a cousin who lived up that way. It was at her request that I came, and it was in her home that I met my second wife. A pretty little witch she had fostered a few years back. I knew better than to take another Muggle wife... I couldn't bear to lose my family in that fashion again."  
  
"Alright, that explains why you could have an heir, but what about Eric?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"If Voldemort is your only surviving heir, but Eric is his uncle..."  
  
"Eric is not a descendent of mine. He and his sister were half siblings. They shared a father but it was her mother who came from my lineage."  
  
"What..." Kamen looked for a more delicate way to phrase his next question than, _your descendent is a mass murdering psychopath, what can we do to stop him?_ "What do you think about Voldemort's... methods?"  
  
Salazar sighed, "there's one in every family, he just happens to be much worse than most..."

* * *

"In, all of you," the door to Severus' office crashed open as he strode down the hall to the huddled group of Slytherins.  
  
They shuffled in and formed a straight line, staring straight ahead, in front of their Head of House's desk.  
  
The door banged shut again, causing them all to jump slightly. But Severus ignored him. He took a seat at his desk and pulled a stack of parchments that were waiting to be graded towards him. He was not in the pleasantest of moods after his conversation with Kamen, and dealing with his delinquents was only going to put him in a worse mood. They could wait.  
  
Sophia fidgeted slightly, but stopped when Kay gave the slightest shake of her head, and made a small hand signal to stand still.  
  
Soon, however, all of them were shifting slightly as the clock on the shelf in front of them continued to tick off the seconds, and then minutes, until finally one hour had passed.  
  
Kay moved her head just enough so that she could catch Mark's eye. But he merely gave her the slightest of shrugs in return. Kay narrowed her eyes, and Mark sighed, but nodded.  
  
"Professor..." Mark broke the silence, but found he had to take a deep breath before he continued, "Professor, I know that tomorrow is Saturday... but are you going to keep us here all night?"  
  
"If you did not want to be kept out late perhaps you should not have snuck out," Snape said without looking up from his grading. He let them stand there for another quarter of an hour as he finished the stack of essays he was working on. He finally set his quill aside, "very well then... since you are so eager to get this over with, do you have any suggestions on what I should do with you?"  
  
None of the Slytherins answered. That was the sort of question that was best to avoid. They didn't want to get into more trouble for offering a punishment that let them off too easy or to dig themselves deeper by offering something a bit on the harsher side of the scale.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes heavenward as his students stared back at him expectantly, "I ought to thrash the lot of you..." he looked back down at the Slytherins who were now looking more nervous, "but, seeing as it is so late... I want the Common Room scrubbed, without using magic, from top to bottom tomorrow. The Bloody Baron will oversee you. Get out."  
  
"Yes sir," the Slytherins chorused.  
  
"Thank you sir," Mark said on his way out, knowing very well that they had been let off easy.  
  
"Yes, thank you sir," Kay threw her arms around their Head of House briefly before dashing out of his office.  
  
Severus snorted as he closed the door behind them and went back to his grading, sometimes he thought they were more trouble than they were worth. But at least they were entertaining about it. 


	44. Chapter 44

Kamen left the Grigorian Brother headquarters feeling like he hadn't accomplished much. Slytherin had virtually no help to offer when it came to defeating Voldemort, or even any insight as to why Voldemort had become such a monster in the first place.  
  
"You're looking rather down mate," William said as he joined his flat-mate in their living room, which was in dire need of cleaning.  
  
"Just thinking..."  
  
"Anything exciting?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"A letter came for you while you were gone. I think it's from Celeste."  
  
"I'll read it in a bit."  
  
"I told my mum we'd watch Willow for her tomorrow night. Unless you have other plans..."  
  
"When were you planning on telling me that you joined the Order?"  
  
William's mouth moved, but no sound came out.  
  
"It's alright mate, to each his own."  
  
"Sorry about that, I was afraid you wouldn't understand."  
  
"No hard feelings."  
  
"You could join too you know."  
  
"And have my dad breathing down my neck more than he already does? No thank you."  
  
"I sometimes wonder if we're doing the right thing..." William confessed.  
  
"We are, but I can't help but wonder if we will fail nonetheless."  
  
"We can't," William looked down at his hands, "we just can't. Can you even begin to imagine what things will be like if Voldemort succeeds?"  
  
"I try _not_ to think about that," Kamen said. "It's like trying to give yourself nightmares, but that would be one nightmare we'd never wake up from."  
  
"I'll take my own life first."  
  
"I wonder if that's what he wants..." Kamen sighed, "we have practice in the morning."  
  
"I'm going to bed," but William doubted he would get much sleep.  
  
"Kamen snuffed the candles, plunging them into darkness.

* * *

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed!"  
  
"I'm sorry my lord," Macnair groveled low, "but Vanth and Charun have returned, they say they have important news for you."  
  
Voldemort turned back to the flames dancing in the grate, "very well, show them in."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Macnair scurried out of the room and when he returned Vanth and Charun, along with a handful of other Lasas were with him.  
  
"We have found him," Charun began without preamble, not waiting for the dark lord to address him first.  
  
Voldemort turned from the fire, his eyes glittering a deep, poisonous, red, "why haven't you brought him? I want the traitor now!"  
  
Vanth plucked a torch off the wall and swung it experimentally through the air, watching the arch of flame as though mesmerized, "he is not that easy to get to, it'll take time."  
  
"You assured me it would be done."  
  
Vanth shrugged and returned the torch to its holder, although she continued to eye it with interest, "we will retrieve the traitor and we will kill him, it just takes a bit of planning."  
  
"You assured me that your wings could get you in anywhere."  
  
"And they will," Charun spoke darkly as the other Lasas stepped forward to flank him and Vanth, "but you seem to forget that yours is not the only agenda here. We are not creatures that are able to walk freely. We must take care so that we are not seen by the wizarding community."  
  
"If it is not done within a fortnight my displeasure will be immense."  
  
"Give us a month, we must be careful, we have come to far to fall do to careless planning."  
  
"Fine, a month then, but do not kill him right off, make sure that he suffers first. I want him to regret ever betraying me. I want him to know that he suffers because of his lack of loyalty."  
  
"It will be done," Vanth assured him, looking particularly pleased at the thought of having a new plaything.  
  
"Good, you may go," Voldemort waved his hand dismissively in the direction of the door.  
  
Macnair made to follow the death demons, but Voldemort called him back, "what news of our spy?"  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
Voldemort nodded, "we must go slowly with her, or we may lose her."  
  
"Surely we could find another if that were to happen."  
  
"True, but we cannot do much better than we already have. We may have to go slowly, but she has direct access to our dear friend Severus."  
  
Macnair grinned evilly, "and we have assured her loyalty."  
  
Voldemort's own snake-like grin appeared, "oh, she will be loyal, there is no doubt to that. She cannot defy me, even if she wanted to... she is ours, completely."  
  
"And our control of the Ministry continues to strengthen."  
  
"It will soon be completely ours. I want the floo system watched at all times and international mail screened. Find any excuse you can to oust the remaining employees who are not loyal to me. And make sure that we have complete control of the IDaily Prophet/I. I only want articles printed that we approve."  
  
"We are taking control from the inside out. Soon everyone will be under your control, my lord, and they won't even know it."  
  
"I will make sure that they know it!"  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
"Macnair, how is your son keeping himself occupied these days?"  
  
"By doing whatever is asked of him to further our cause," it was at least partially true.  
  
"Tell him to pack. I believe it is time to send our envoys to the North. The giants and the dark ones will join us."  
  
"What if there is any resistance?"  
  
"Give him orders to see them destroyed. They either join us or die. We cannot risk them joining the opposition."

* * *

"Will you proof-read my essay?" Serena asked as she plopped down on the window seat next to Dierna.  
  
"As long as I'm not writing it for you," Dierna replied as she set her own homework aside.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of asking you to," Serena said as she flipped through Dierna's essay, "Dad would know in an instant. Damn, yours is already longer than the assigned length and your writing is absolutely miniscule..." she sighed, "Dad gave me the option of dropping his class, maybe I should have..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you're doing fine."  
  
"Only because you help me," she continued to look disgusted as she skimmed through Dierna's essay.  
  
"Oh stop that!" Dierna grabbed the papers out of her sister's hands, "I don't make faces like that when you go three feet over the assigned length on our Herbology homework!"  
  
"I only did that once!"  
  
Dierna snorted, "here's your problem, you confused the properties of belladonna and hellebore."  
  
"Oh... so... what's the difference?"  
  
Dierna rolled her eyes but patiently explained as Serena did a lot of crossing out and rewriting.  
  
"The boys were discussing Potter's lessons downstairs, they think he's just as good as Lupin."  
  
"Change this part about the moonstone too..."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Oh... I don't know..." she quickly tacked a conclusion onto her already overly- long potions essay. "I guess we already have had nearly a month of classes with him to judge by... I guess he's alright, but after having Lupin for six years its kinda rough to change."  
  
"I know what you mean. But, we're starting Patronuses next week. That ought to be fun."  
  
"I wonder what forms ours will take..."  
  
"What do you think Sekhmet?" Serena asked as the sand colored cat jumped up into her lap, "maybe mine will be a pretty kitty just like you are," she crooned.  
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, "mangy beast..."  
  
"Now you sound just like Dad... I bet your patronus will take the form of a snake."  
  
Dierna frowned, "I wonder what Dad's patronus is... or Mum's come to think of it..."  
  
"Why don't you go ask them?"  
  
Dierna snorted, "like I'd get an answer," she leaned her forehead against the cool class of the window, "they never tell us anything. Hey..." she sat up a bit straighter and frowned, "what's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Down by the lake... there's someone walking down there."  
  
Serena pressed her face to the glass, "I don't see... oh... it looks like a woman, but I don't think it's one of the professors..."  
  
"It doesn't look like a student either. Maybe we should tell someone..."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get Professor Longbottom... wait... she's gone now."  
  
Dierna continued to stare down at the lake, "Should we still go tell someone?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're the Prefect."  
  
Serena sighed, "it's late, let's just forget about it for now. If we see her again then we can decide whether or not to tell someone."  
  
"Excellent bit of decision making there Miss Prefect."  
  
"Why thank you," Serena grinned and scratched Sekhmet behind the ears as she stretched. "Anything else I should add to my essay to make it as brilliant as yours?"  
  
"Hmmm... besides me rewriting it for you?" Dierna looked out towards the lake again, but nothing was there. 


	45. Chapter 45

  
  
"He's happy about something tonight."  
  
"And I am absolutely thrilled to be patrolling the halls with the living barometer of the Dark Lord's emotions."  
  
"I was attempting to make friendly conversation you know."  
  
"And Voldemort is an excellent subject for that."  
  
Harry sighed and made a futile attempt at flattening his hair, "at least I was trying."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed already Potter," Snape hissed as he used his wand to light up a dark corridor, "this is not a social hour."  
  
"It's also rather boring."  
  
"I would much rather it be boring than we encounter a hallway full of Death Eaters. Or a couple of students out of bed," he shone the light from his wand into an alcove behind the statue of Boethius, "30 points from Ravenclaw. Back to your dorms now." The two students scurried away from the potions master and up the stairs towards their Common Room.  
  
"It's still better than the hallway full of Death Eaters," Harry said as he watched the students go.  
  
"I would dearly love to hear you say that when it is one of your own children that you catch out of bed at night snogging in a dark corner."  
  
"They are far too young..." Harry trailed off, as he suddenly remembered what he had been like at that age, "I'm putting a chastity spell on Ophelia as soon as I get the chance."  
  
"Just don't tell Ginny, women tend to be funny about things like that."  
  
"You know from experience?"  
  
"Morgan found my lack of trust in our children less than amusing. I still think I was in the right."  
  
"I want to thank you."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"For all the advice, no matter how hard you tried to hide it, that you gave me last year."  
  
"I take it you are enjoying a bit more marital bliss now."  
  
"Yep. And living at home as much as possible this year should help out a lot too."  
  
"As long as you don't expect perfection you shall do fine. Although you really have done nothing to deserve your wife."  
  
"Thank you for that vote of confidence," Harry said dryly, "I'm glad you think so highly of me."  
  
Severus shrugged, "and I see that you are still letting your undeserved fame go to your head. We shall have to change your epitaph from the-boy- who-lived to the-boy-who-has-failed-to-defeat-the-Dark-Lord-twice-and-just- won't-bloody-well-have-it-overwith-and-die-already."  
  
Harry laughed, "dear Merlin, the formidable Professor Snape just made a joke. Wait until I tell your students!"  
  
"They will never believe you."  
  
"True... and if they did it would only convince them that the end of the world is coming."  
  
"You possess nearly as much tact as your god-father."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."  
  
"It is most assuredly the latter."  
  
"You know, when I was a student..."  
  
"You were an insufferable brat who loved to cross lines."  
  
"...I would have never thought that I'd enjoy spending an evening with the greasy git of the dungeons."  
  
"At least one of us finds this accursed patrol amusing," Snape said dryly as Mrs. Norris darted across the hall in front of them.  
  
"I was rather put out with Minerva when I saw that half of my patrols were scheduled with you."  
  
"_Put out_ does not even begin to cover my sentiments on the subject." Snape hissed in pain and clutched his left forearm, "bloody hell! That insufferable..."  
  
"Is he calling the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, looking rather pale in the weak light.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"What do you think Potter?!" He rubbed his arm as the flash of pain faded, "he is growing stronger."  
  
Harry trailed along slightly behind Snape in silence for awhile, "I think we're off now," he finally said as he glanced at his watch.  
  
Severus didn't reply, but changed directions so that they were headed towards the Break Hall. He gave a brief nod to Flitwick and Aagensen, who were taking their place, and headed down towards his living quarters.  
  
"You're a bit late," Morgan said the moment he entered.  
  
"And you were worrying again."  
  
"I can't help it Severus, worrying about the ones I love comes naturally."  
  
"You need to stop waiting up for me, you'll wear yourself out."  
  
"You wait up for me when I'm patrolling," Morgan pointed out.  
  
"That is different."  
  
Morgan frowned slightly, but said nothing. Arguing with Severus was like arguing with a rock. It was pointless and you got nowhere.  
  
"And the reason for this is...?" Severus gestured to Olivia who was curled up on the couch, fast asleep.  
  
Morgan smiled gently, "she wanted to wait up for you too."  
  
Severus smirked, "it seems the other half of my welcoming committee gave out on you."  
  
Morgan laughed, "she tried so hard to stay awake, it just didn't work."  
  
"And now I suppose I must carry her to bed."  
  
Morgan grinned up at him, "I'm sure she's a positively monstrous load to carry too."  
  
Severus snorted, "she may stay even smaller than you, and that is an impressive feat."  
  
"Are you coming to bed or are you going to be up for awhile?" Morgan asked as her husband returned from putting Olivia in bed.  
  
"I have some grading to do..." Severus answered vaguely.  
  
Morgan worried her lower lip between her teeth, "if all you're looking for is a distraction..."  
  
Severus bent down to kiss her, "go to bed Morgan. I won't do that to you tonight."  
  
He set himself up for the less than pleasant task of grading substandard papers. He was very tempted to join Morgan in bed, but resisted. If he used her to get the images of the Dark Lord out of his head... he would not do that to her... he would not risk the potentially disastrous results.

* * *

"Yours looks better than mine," Kay said as she leaned over Sophia's cauldron.  
  
Sophia looked over at her roommate's concoction, "yours is still green." True, the acid green of Kay's wasn't the dusky moss green that Sophia's was. But she figured that green was green.  
  
Kay sighed, "I should get a passing grade, but I'm sure I'll still get lots of less than complimentary comments with it.  
  
"Maybe it's not that bad," Sophia offered optimistically.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Miss Parkinson..."  
  
"I know sir," Kay looked up at Snape with an expression of resignation, "not quite up to standards, is it?"  
  
"I should say not."  
  
"Hmpf... if it was one of us who messed up so badly we would have lost points and gotten a zero," she heard a Gryffindor whisper a bit loudly behind her.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Obviously Snape had heard it too, "bottle what you have Miss Parkinson, perhaps the written assignment will make up for the abysmal state of your practical work." He turned to resume his trek among the desks, but stopped and turned back, "Miss Lupin, remain after class."  
  
Sophia stared, slightly shocked, at the back of their Head of House as he walked up the aisle, "I didn't do anything..." she whispered. "Did I do anything?" she turned to Kay.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kay said as she bottled the now slightly orange tinted contents of her cauldron, even as she heard the Gryffindors snickering behind them. "If you were in trouble he would not have singled you out in front of the class like that, he would have pulled you out of the Common Room with much less ceremony tonight. I'm sure its nothing."  
  
Sophia wasn't quite convinced, but she did feel somewhat better about it as she bottled her own potion, which looked exactly as the instructions said it would. The bell sounded as she set her bottled potion on Snape's desk and she returned to here seat as the rest of the students filed out, waiting for Snape to address her.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" the Bloody Baron floated through the blackboard and hovered by Snape's desk.  
  
Sophia suddenly wondered if she had violated some rule without knowing it and the Baron was here to act as witness against her.  
  
"Wait in my office, Miss Lupin," Snape said before turning to talk to the Baron in a low voice.  
  
Sophia grabbed her bag and went into Snape's office. Not sure whether she should sit or not she settled for placing her bag in the chair in front of his desk and standing beside it. She didn't have long to wait.  
  
"Sit down," Snape commanded as he entered.  
  
Sophia moved her bag to the floor and nervously, although not quite sure why she was nervous, perched on the edge of her seat.  
  
Severus grabbed a stack of papers off of a shelf and came around the front of his desk to lean against it facing Sophia, "I have in front of me reports from all of your instructors."  
  
"Sir?" she figured it couldn't hurt to be respectful in case she was in trouble.  
  
"It is your first term here and I thought it would be wise to track your grades to see how you fare starting out here as it is a change from what you are used to. I am now very glad I did."  
  
Sophia didn't say anything, but she had a pretty good idea of what exactly Snape was looking at.  
  
"Your practical grades in my class, as well as Herbology and Transfiguration are satisfactory," satisfactory coming from Snape was high praise. "However, your written work in those classes, along with your work in History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts is somewhat lacking."  
  
"I am trying..." she noticed Snape frowning, "sir," she quickly added on the end.  
  
"If I did not think you were trying this conversation would be much less pleasant."  
  
"I don't know what else to do..."  
  
"You can start by giving me all of the written assignments you have gotten back from those classes and we shall try to locate the problem, in the meantime..."  
  
"The Baron said you wanted to see me sir," Mark stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Someday," Snape addressed the Head Boy sternly, "you will learn how to knock on that door before you come barging through it."  
  
"Sorry sir, but if you haven't got me doing it yet it may be a lost cause."  
  
"Just get in here and shut the door," Severus snapped at him.  
  
Mark complied and dropped into the chair next to Sophia, flashing her a smile in the process.  
  
"Mr. McKean, despite your responsibilities as Head Boy you seem to have an abundance of free time on your hands and I am deeply disturbed at the ways in which it is being used. I would think that you would spend more time discouraging the Misters Bulstrode in their exploits instead of encouraging them."  
  
"I shall strive to keep that in mind, sir."  
  
"I think that perhaps you are in need of some more structured activities to keep you out of trouble."  
  
"Whatever you think is best, sir," Mark managed to sound not at all sincere while looking completely angelic.  
  
"You will spend at least an hour every night tutoring Miss Lupin, preferably two."  
  
Mark looked ready to protest at such an invasion into his personal time, but one look from Snape was enough to make him keep his opinions to himself, "yes sir."  
  
"Is that agreeable to you Miss Lupin?" Snape asked in a tone that clearly indicated an affirmative answer was expected.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, now get out of my office, both of you. And the Baron will inform me if you do not follow through with our arrangement."  
  
Sophia grabbed her bag and followed Mark out of the office, the door promptly closing behind them.  
  
"What have you been doing in class to bring that upon yourself?" Mark demanded.  
  
"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Sophia told him sharply.  
  
Mark sighed, "well, I guess my plans for the evening are shot..."  
  
"I didn't ask for this," Sophia pointed out.  
  
"You didn't have to," Mark told her as they headed back to their Common Room, "Snape requires above average grades from all of us. And somehow he always seems to know exactly what we have in all of our classes. But as long as you're putting in the effort he won't get on your case too much." 


	46. Chapter 46

"The satyrs are still down there," Remus said as he joined Kalliope and Nimue.  
  
Kalliope frowned, "we have to do something about them..."  
  
"They're not causing any problems," Remus pointed out, "you could just let them remain there in their encampment."  
  
"It's just not like them to stay in one place for so long..."  
  
"Maybe they're waiting for someone from the temple to come talk to them," Nimue suggested.  
  
Remus shook his head, "they don't like humans very much. They've spent too much time being persecuted by them. They've gotten a rather scandalous..." he coughed, "a rather bad reputation. They may not want to deal with us at all. You have to be very careful when dealing with the Satyrs."  
  
"That's it!" Kalliope declared, "we're solving this once and for all and I just figured out how." She turned to Remus, "you are going to serve as ambassador to the satyr encampment! You're right in that they are not always very trusting of humans, if we send a werewolf they'll be much more likely to succeed. But we still need a representative from the temple..."  
  
"You could come with me," Remus suggested.  
  
"No, the high priestess answers to no one, it would not be fitting..." her gaze finally rested on Nimue. "Remus, I need you out of here now, take your best tunic with you and get changed and make sure you shave," she thrust what he would need into his arms and shoved her consort out the door. Next she grabbed Nimue, stripping the girl's clothing from her as she pulled her to the back of the room. Nimue didn't even have a chance to protest.  
  
"Here, put this on," she thrust a pristine white gown at the girl.  
  
Nimue, looking shocked, obediently pulled the fine white linen over her head, and with Kalliope's help fastened the loose shift over her right shoulder with an electrum fibula, leaving her left arm and shoulder completely bare.  
  
Kalliope looked the girl over, "not quite... we have to make you look a bit more impressive..." she retrieved a small wooden box that was decorated with delicate inlays of polished marble. She first pulled out a small clay jar with a very narrow neck and a wide, flat brim. "Here, give me your wrists."  
  
Nimue watched in fascination, still not quite sure why she was letting this be done to herself, as Kalliope tipped the jar over and used it to apply sweet smelling oil on her wrists and the insides of her elbows.  
  
Kalliope next retrieved a rather squat looking jar made of bronze, which she took great care in opening. Nimue couldn't see what was in it as Kalliope took a small handful out, carefully cupping it in her hands. "Hold still," she instructed the girl. Nimue was too nervous to even think of moving.  
  
She couldn't quite hide her shock when Kalliope came to stand directly in front of her and gently blew on the contents of her hand. She looked down and saw a shimmering substance clinging to her skin.  
  
"It's gold," Kalliope told her as she straightened up, "finely powdered." She stepped back to observe the girl. She had grown a bit taller in the last couple of months, but was still as willowy as ever. Clad in the pure white linen, which clung to her body with the slightest breeze, and positively shining from the effects of the gold powder, and those large violet eyes... she looked like one of the immortals. It was perfect.  
  
As was Remus' timing as he reappeared just then. He let out a low whistle, "that would probably put Snape into an early grave," he said as he looked Nimue over.  
  
"Almost finished," Kalliope said as she came forward to drape a finely worked belt of electrum around Nimue's slim hips. From it she hung a small bronze mirror engraved with a picture of the abduction of Persephone. "There..." she turned to Remus, "if you let so much as one speck of dirt get on her on the way to the Satyr camp you shall never be welcome in my bed again!"  
  
"She shall arrive untouched," Remus said, holding out his hands as though to ward off an attack.  
  
"Make sure that she does," Kalliope said imperiously.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Nimue asked nervously, having absolutely no idea what was expected of her.  
  
Kalliope put her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "let Remus do most of the talking, your presence will be mostly symbolic. Do not let them make you nervous, and if they do, do not show it. You shall be representing the Goddess, remember that."  
  
"But what if they want me to say something?!"  
  
"You have been with us for awhile now, long enough to know the ways of the temple. I trust that you will be able to handle any situation that arises. Remember, you are very nearly a priestess. Just act in a manner fitting your position. You deserve respect and do not hesitate to command it."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"You will be fine," Kalliope assured her, "and Remus will be by your side the entire time."  
  
"Perhaps one of the other priestesses..."  
  
"Satyrs appreciate theatrics, you are the only logical one to send."  
  
Nimue wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean.  
  
"Go child, and may the Goddess be with you," she gently pushed Nimue towards the door. "Make sure nothing happens to her," she commanded Remus.

* * *

"You've been stopping by awfully frequently of late," Armand said with a smile as Kamen apparated into the room. They had to stop all flooing activity into and out of the Brotherhood headquarters due to the way Voldemort's followers were watching the network, "this is the third time in as many weeks that you've come by when we haven't had an assignment for you."  
  
The last couple of weeks of September and now heading into October Kamen kept finding reasons to come and see Slytherin. He grinned, "what can I say, he's good company."  
  
"Come and see him as often as you want, he never talks to anyone else, except for Dumbledore of course. I think he's a bit lonely."  
  
"I enjoy his company, he can be very informative when he wants to be."  
  
"Just let me know if he gives you any ideas on how to further our cause."  
  
"Will do," Kamen gave Armand a sloppy salute as he headed into the now familiar room that housed the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. Today Dumbledore was present and the curtains that usually covered Slytherin were already pulled back. The two likenesses were arguing good naturedly about the use of shield charms.  
  
"Back again I see, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore was the first to see their guest.  
  
"Until you tell me to stop coming," Kamen replied as he pulled up the familiar and dusty armchair.  
  
"And that is not likely to happen anytime soon," Salazar assured him, "Dumbledore here can get out and visit his other portraits, mind you he has about five of them. I, on the other hand, am stuck here all the time."  
  
"Well, I'm quite sure we can find something more entertaining than shield charms to discuss with our young friend," Albus said as he poked through the candy dish sitting on his desk.  
  
"Quite right," Slytherin agreed, "what will it be today young squire? Politics? The arts?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of another history lesson," Kamen said as he leaned forward slightly.  
  
"Hmpf... I'd think you'd want to discuss something a bit more interesting than my life."  
  
"Be fair Salazar," Dumbledore said as he carefully selected a lemon drop, "people these days know very little about the founding of Hogwarts. And you're constantly complaining that what they do know is wrong. I would think that you would be very pleased to have the chance to set the record straight and such a ready and willing audience.  
  
"Very well, very well..." but Salazar did look rather pleased at the interest being shown. "What is it that you would like to know?"  
  
"Kamen, did you know that Salazar and Godric Gryffindor were the best of friends at one time?"  
  
"Really?" Kamen couldn't hide his surprise and turned expectantly towards the tapestry of Salazar.  
  
"Well then..." Salazar made himself a bit more comfortable, "where to begin..."  
  
"I suggest the beginning," Dumbledore said helpfully.  
  
"Bloody old fool..." Salazar mumbled, "Godric and I first met in Londinium, or London as you call it nowadays. We both immediately recognized each other as wizards and struck up a close friendship. He was present at my wedding and I... well naturally I attended his, I had to give the bride away."  
  
"Why?" Kamen asked.  
  
"She was my sister. Now then..."  
  
"Godric Gryffindor married your sister!"  
  
"Oh don't sound so incredulous boy. It was a good match at the time. He was my closest friend and a wizard. I knew he would take care of my sister and I knew that he would never condemn her for being a witch, which would have been a great concern had she married a muggle..." he trailed off.  
  
Kamen had enough sense to remain quiet, knowing that Salazar was probably thinking of his first wife.  
  
"Anyways, we got it into our heads that we could start a school. We saw the devastation that the church was causing and the number of children who suffered from accusations of witchcraft, whether false or true. We were both family men and it affected us deeply. The result was Hogwarts."  
  
"What about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Oh yes, a fine pair of women. We met them while looking for a location for our school. It is because of them that Hogwarts was able to take on such a grand scale. Without them we would never have been able to take on more than a handful of students."  
  
"Never underestimate the power of women," Dumbledore said, looking directly at Kamen.  
  
"They are devilishly tricky to understand,, it's always best if they're on your side," Slytherin added.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Kamen couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Now, where was I... ah yes, the school was immediately successful. I was hesitant at first about admitting students who came from on-magic backgrounds, but the other three were insistent that we should admit anyone with magical potential. I graciously withdrew my complaint and went along with them. Until my own children were murdered. I brought up the subject again. But Godric always was so damn pig-headed..."  
  
"And you weren't?" Dumbledore questioned quietly.  
  
"I was as well I suppose... still am..."  
  
"Is that when you left the school?" Kamen asked, wanting to be tactful but also eager to hear what happened.  
  
"I'm getting there. Helga immediately took Godric's side on the matter. She wanted to teach everyone. Rowena, I think, was the only one who ever saw my point. But she too eventually sided with Godric. She was a shrewd woman, Rowena, she knew just how ruthless Godric could be and she wanted to be on his side, not fighting against him. So I left."  
  
"What did you do then?"  
  
"I had already been in contact with those who wished to found a school up North. I lived there for awhile. As you know, I met my second wife there. We eventually returned to England and settled down. We had three children. Two of whom barely reached adulthood before they died..."  
  
"That's horrible... you lost so much..." Kamen couldn't imagine how this man had stood to lose so much of his family, so many of his children.  
  
"Salazar smiled sadly, "feudal warfare was a way of life. Two of my sons died in battle. The third lived a very long life, for which I am thankful."  
  
"Were they all wizards?"  
  
"Yes, and as a gesture of goodwill I sent them all to Hogwarts. I wanted the others to know that I bore them no grudge and I respected that they had carried on with the school."  
  
"Were they sorted into your House?"  
  
"Of course, but perhaps it would have been better if they had not..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I bore no grudge towards my fellow founders, but Godric still bore a grudge towards me. He never missed a chance to belittle or insult my sons. That is when the House rivalry, which I was very sad to hear continues, truly began."  
  
"That doesn't sound very fair."  
  
"It wasn't, but thanks to Godric the members of my House have suffered from slander and ridicule ever since. And some people seem happy to let those sentiments continue."  
  
"We are all only human," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But it doesn't sound as though you made much of an effort old friend."  
  
"I did the best I could Salazar."  
  
Slytherin shook his head, "even Godric's own hat, the Sorting Hat, despises the practice of splitting all you children up into different Houses. It is no way to promote unity, it is only a way to promote segregation. And that blasted point system!"  
  
"A means of..."  
  
"Yes Dumbledore, I know! A means of punishment and reward. But the only thing it is good for is inciting discord between the students. To promote a competition in which they are encouraged to triumph over one another instead of working together... it disgusts me."  
  
"We do the best with what we have, the institution has been in place for centuries," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"And worst of all are those Quidditch matches..."  
  
"Those are the best part of school!" Kamen quickly interjected.  
  
Salazar snorted derisively, "the best part indeed, they are the best at disrupting any chance of unity between the students. It is sickening to hear how you are encouraged to compete with one another. You should be encouraged to work together! The cunning of my House and the bravery of Godric's were meant to go hand and hand. Together the Houses can balance each other out, correct flaws and extol virtues. Apart... we only see the worst in all of you. You never even give yourselves the chance to be great together, you are content to be mediocre apart."  
  
Neither Dumbledore nor Kamen dared speak for several minutes.  
  
"You will fail if you do not learn how to unite yourselves," Salazar said as he turned on them.  
  
"That's not likely to happen," Kamen muttered under his breath.  
  
"Not with that kind of attitude it won't," Salazar assured him.  
  
"You may not realize this Kamen, but your father is the best thing to happen to the House of Slytherin in many years, perhaps centuries," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"I don't see how," Kamen said bitterly, "he always favors the Slytherins in class. It seems to me that he does more to promote the House animosity than to promote their unity."  
  
"As Salazar has pointed out, his House has been the subject of much dissent since very shortly after the founding. Its members have often been bitter and just as untrusting of each other as they have been of the other Houses. The qualities of the Slytherins often make them better suited to a solitary existence than one centered around the fine art of team work."  
  
"Yeah, and they still refuse to have anything to do with the other Houses..."  
  
"Ahhh... but they have united themselves. What was once a House full of individuals, each going their separate way, desperate for their own glory, has become a united House working for one common goal under the guiding hand of your father."  
  
"That is the way it should be, that is the way it was meant to be," Salazar added emphatically. "Unless the Houses can be loyal to their own members they cannot be loyal towards the ultimate goal."  
  
"Each House is loyal to itself, they are all working towards getting more points, earning the House Cup..." Kamen started to argue.  
  
"As I already said, that is a goal that only increases animosity between the Houses, it is not a means of improving inter-House relations," Slytherin sighed heavily, "sometimes I wonder if we have already lost..."  
  
"We have not lost yet!" Kamen declared, balling his hands into tight fists, a look of determination on his face.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "we have not lost by a long shot, and even if Voldemort were to triumph, I am sure something would be done..." he gaze flickered over to Kamen, but the boy seemed oblivious.  
  
Salazar stroked his beard thoughtfully, "now there is the problem of uniting four Houses that have been set against each other for centuries..."

* * *

Authoress' note:  
Alicia - thank you for the wonderful review!  
sorry I haven't updated in awhile, life happened... work, class, roadtrip with the roommates...  
but I have a bit more written now so there should be updates over the next few days


	47. Chapter 47

"I'm still nervous," Nimue told Remus as they approached the Satyr encampment.  
  
"Don't be," Remus took her arm and carefully helped her over a bit of rough ground, making sure that no dust clung to her white dress.  
  
"I wish Kalliope had come..."  
  
"She didn't need to because she knows that the two of us can handle this without any problems."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Nimue, Cadmus has been to the camp several times, he would have let Kalliope know if the Satyrs presented any threat."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
Remus stopped walking and pulled Nimue to a halt as well, "stop that right now young lady. I believe you were placed in Gryffindor for a reason. Where is that bravery now?"  
  
Nimue sighed, "I think I used it all up."  
  
She sounded so despondently serious that Remus couldn't help but chuckle at her forlorn expression, "you will do just fine. Besides, I'm the one that has to do most of the talking, you're just along as a figurehead."  
  
"So everyone will be watching me, that makes me feel so much better," sarcasm crept into her tone.  
  
"And I'll be beside you the whole time. Now, we're almost there, let's see how you look..." Remus made such a show of brushing some invisible dust off the hem of Nimue's robes that she relaxed enough to give him a small smile. "That's much better," he told her, referring to the smile, not the state of her robes.  
  
"I think I'm ready."  
  
"Not quite yet, we have to go over one quick bit of ceremony," Remus pulled open a bag he had been carrying with him and retrieved a red pomegranate from it, which he placed in Nimue's hands. "It is tradition to present your hosts with a gift. They will line up to meet us, so it won't be hard to tell the hierarchy. You are to give the pomegranate to the chief woman of the tribe. I'll give you a nudge in the right direction if you need it." He next pulled out an intricately worked lyre and a beaten gold cup, "and these go to the chief male, but that is my responsibility." He stowed the now empty bag under a bush by the side of the path, "are you ready?"  
  
"I think so. But what if they're not expecting us?"  
  
"They know we're coming. They've been watching us for awhile now," as though to confirm his words there came an audible rustling from the bushes nearby.  
  
Nimue swallowed roughly, "well then... let's go."  
  
"Be careful with the wine," Remus advised her quietly as they approached the grove where the encampment was, "you'll be expected to drink some, at least for ceremony's sake, but I doubt that they've watered it down at all."  
  
Nimue nodded in understanding and felt her heart racing as they came into the shade of the trees where the Satyrs were gathered. They were coming out to greet them, at least she hoped they were there to greet them, just as Remus had said.  
  
The Satyrs had gathered in front of their fires, the children clustered in the back, and they stood there silently, making no move of welcome. They were indistinguishable from humans, except for their pointed ears and the occasionally visible tail.  
  
Nimue, realizing that they would have to make the first move, took several small steps forward towards the woman with the most elaborate jewelry. She held out the pomegranate, "may the blessing of the Goddess be granted to you." She held her breath, waiting. Finally the Satyr woman reached out and took the pomegranate from her. She then slipped one of the gold bracelets she wore, hung with charms shaped like ivy leaves, from her wrist and said something in a dialect that Nimue didn't understand. She turned desperate eyes to Remus.  
  
"Hold out your hand," Remus instructed her quietly.  
  
Nimue complied and was a bit surprised when the woman slipped the bracelet over her wrist. It seemed that she had been accepted into the camp. However, even after Remus presented the gifts he carried to the chieftain of the tribe no move of friendship was made towards him.  
  
Nimue suddenly grew very scared. She noticed that all eyes were trained on the blade that hung from Remus' belt. _Sweet Circe, they're going to think it is a threat and kill us both!  
_  
They stood there for several silent and very tense minutes. Both parties staring at each other. When Nimue shifted slightly the tinkling from the bracelet that now hung from her wrist sounded as loud as a gong.  
  
Remus turned to Nimue, ready to tell her to turn slowly and head back to the temple when the chieftain grabbed him in a fierce hug, laughing heartily, "he is not human!" he proclaimed to the crowd. The mood instantly relaxed and hands came out to draw the temple representatives closer to the fires.  
  
Remus breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that Nimue hadn't realized how desperate their situation had nearly become. He watched as the wine started to flow, the chieftain, who said his name was Priapos, held up an elaborately decorated cup and made a show of drinking from it before handing it to Remus, who was met with a cheer as he raised the cup to his lips.  
  
Nimue quickly found herself separated from Remus and in the middle of a cluster of women.  
  
"The child is human?" Priapos asked.  
  
Remus glanced over the where Nimue was to ensure that she was alright, "the child is a novice of the temple, which means she is protected by the Goddess, and she is a prophetess."  
  
"Rest assured my friend, the child will not be harmed. She is similar in age to my own children, I shall keep an eye on her. And you are welcome here brother wolf. Those of us who do not bleed human blood must keep together.  
  
Despite the Satyr's promises of safety Remus felt a wave of relief when Nimue made her way back to him. But she was still surrounded by the women and a few of the men, who kept reaching out to touch her light colored hair and to finger the fine weave of her dress.  
  
"She is one of the immortals! Look at her eyes!" one of the children grabbed at Priapos' arm as Nimue came close, "and she glows like the immortals."  
  
"And how did you become so wise that you can recognize the form the Goddess takes here on Earth?" Priapos bent to address the child, "but perhaps she is not a goddess... perhaps she is a Spartan."  
  
"She is not, she is a goddess!" the child insisted.  
  
"But we are told that the women from Sparta have light hair and walk freely among men with no fear, she fits the description of a Spartan woman."  
  
"No she doesn't. Their women train as warriors and she is no warrior!"  
  
"You are right, she is not a warrior, so she most surely is a goddess as you say," he winked at Nimue as he swung the child up to stand on a tree stump, "so we must be very modest and respectful towards her while she is here lest she decide to strike us down."  
  
"She would not strike us down," the boy insisted, "she is the Kore!"  
  
Nimue was trying hard not to blush, but she wasn't used to being in the center of attention like this, and she could feel her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"So, she is the Kore now," Priapos sounded highly amused, "well, welcome to our humble camp Persephone, we honor you, for you are similar to our own beloved Ariadne." He held out a cup of wine to Nimue, who took it, and after receiving a nod of approval from Remus took a small sip. Remus had been right, it was very strong, much stronger than she was used to. She immediately handed the cup off to someone else so she wouldn't be expected to drink more.  
  
"We have seen and conversed with the tribe of men who camp down on the beach," Priapos turned his attention back to Remus, "but I was not aware that there were any men, let alone non-humans at the temple. The priestesses tend to stick to themselves most of the time."  
  
Remus knew that the Satyrs would have little recognition of the nature of marriage, so he replied in terms that he knew they would understand, "I share the bed of the High Priestess."  
  
This was met with another chorus of cheers and a number of innuendos and jokes that he fervently hoped Nimue was listening to, or if she did hear them, that they went over her head. The Satyrs were a coarser group than he would prefer her to be around. Let alone the thought of what Severus would say if he could hear what she was being exposed to.  
  
"What of the little one, is she yours too?" another of the Satyr males inquired.  
  
Remus knew exactly what they were referring to when they asked if she was his. To save any unnecessary confusion and praying that Severus would never find out he answered as simply as he could, "she is my daughter." It wasn't quite a lie. The girl was in Kalliope's care and he was Kalliope's consort. He could, fairly honestly, claim her as a fosterling.  
  
"You must join us for a meal," Priapos proclaimed, "my men have procured a goat," the way he said it made it seem as though the goat had not been acquired in a legal manner. As he spoke tow of the men attached the animal to a spit over the largest of the fires.  
  
"We would be honored to be your guests," Remus replied.  
  
"And we are honored to have you."  
  
It was not until they had all eaten that Remus brought forth the real reason fro their visit to the encampment, "there is a dark force gathering in the North, the devotees wear black cloaks and white masks."  
  
Priapos spat on the ground, "they have been here before, nearly twenty years ago. I remember them. They killed a large number of our tribe. They have been seen close to here again."  
  
Remus stiffened, he hadn't heard that Death Eaters had been seen in Greece. He wondered if the Order knew, "where?"  
  
"On another island south of here, near a shrine to Apollo. They were looking for the centaurs. We heard the story from a group of nymphs who warmed our beds a week ago."  
  
"Do you think this island is safe from them?"  
  
"We are not camped so near the temple for idle reasons."  
  
"There is safety in numbers," Remus agreed, watching Priapos closely for a reaction.  
  
"And separately we can scatter and hide."  
  
"There are not many who can hide from the Dark Lord, and he has an extreme distaste for non-humans."  
  
"You are getting at something brother wolf."  
  
"An alliance."  
  
Priapos stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I am not sure if that is in our best interests. I have my tribe to think of and I do not want to put them in any unnecessary danger."  
  
"I understand and respect that, but we are facing dark times. Unless we all stand together we may all fall separately."  
  
"This dark creature from the North, surely he will stay there and not seek anything from us here in the Aegean!"  
  
"He has already made an alliance with the followers of Seth."  
  
Priapos narrowed his eyes and his elongated ears twitched, "my people are not warriors, we do not train for war as your men do."  
  
"We are in need of more than warriors. Your people have connections all over the Aegean."  
  
"You wish us to join as a sort of middle man?"  
  
"Something like that. We would have you as gatherers of information and as messengers."  
  
"We serve of god of revelry and excess, not of stealth."  
  
"But it is our hope that if you aid us so will the nymphs. We could not ask for better lookouts and spies."  
  
"True... the nymphs are all but impossible to catch... the moment you think you have one she turns into a flower in the middle of a field and you have lost her... But I do not think the nymphs will join a side. They are far too secretive and solitary, not to mention flighty. They can keep themselves out of harms way and that is all that matters to them."  
  
"But your people are not as adept at hiding themselves," Remus pressed.  
  
"True, but we prefer a lifestyle free from human intervention..."  
  
Remus sighed in frustration, it didn't seem as though they were going to get anywhere with this.  
  
"Please join us."  
  
Remus' head shot up, he had very nearly forgotten that Nimue was with him.  
  
Nimue rose from where she had been sitting with the women and knelt at Priapos' feet, wrapping her arms around his knees in a gesture of supplication, "Voldemort will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way."  
  
"We are a peaceful group filled with women and children..."  
  
"He has marked me for death. He tried to kill me once because my father defied him. Now he wants my life. He will not hesitate to kill the innocent, he reaps pleasure from it."  
  
Priapos looked down into Nimue's large, pleading eyes, "very well, we shall join you."  
  



	48. Chapter 48

"How were your lessons today?"  
  
Olivia gave Morgan a look that spoke of pure suffering, "do I have to keep going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sighed heavily, "I guess it wasn't too bad today. I like Eva."  
  
"I sincerely hope that you address her as Mrs. O'Hara and not as Eva."  
  
"She said I could call her Eva."  
  
Morgan smiled gently, "I suppose that's fine then, but do not let your father catch you calling her by her given name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he wouldn't find it very respectful."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Would you like to have some tea with me?"  
  
"Can Tristan have some too?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ok," Olivia ran to her bedroom to retrieve the stuffed rabbit, which she set between her and her mother on the couch.  
  
Morgan poured hardly more than a teaspoon of tea into Olivia's cup and then filed the rest with milk. It didn't matter that she couldn't taste the tea, knowing that it was there and drinking it from the fine china cup made Olivia feel very grown up. "How does Tristan take his tea?" Morgan asked as she reached for a second cup once Olivia's was in front of her.  
  
"Lots of sugar."  
  
"Any cream?"  
  
"No, just sugar, nothing else," Olivia took the cup from her mother before she could add any tea to it and filled it to the brim with sugar cubes. Bu the time she set it down in front of Tristan it was several sugar cubes lighter.  
  
"Tristan will be up all night if he eats all that sugar," Morgan remarked dryly.  
  
"I'll help him eat it."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Morgan relieved the cup of several sugar cubes every time Olivia's attention was diverted.  
  
Morgan was listening to a very detailed, and highly amusing, account of Olivia's day when Severus returned from his classes. He sank into an armchair close by and closed his eyes. The only sign that he was still awake was the way his mouth would twitch in amusement every so often as Olivia finished her narrative.  
  
Severus opened his eyes and motioned Olivia over to him once she had run out of things to say, which had taken quite awhile. He pulled a small silver key out of one of the pockets in his robes, "open the cabinet behind my desk and bring what is inside over here."  
  
Olivia took the key, looking at it with wide eyes, and hurried across the room to open the specified cabinet. After a bit of fumbling with the key she managed to get the cabinet opened and squealed with delight as she withdrew her toy cauldron. She had begun to give up any hope of ever seeing it again. She raced back to her parents, clutching it to her chest.  
  
Severus plucked the cauldron out of her grasp and set it on the table in front of him. He positioned Olivia so that she was standing right in front of him and grasped her small chin in his large hand so that he could keep her attention fixed on him and not the cauldron, "it will remain in that cabinet, which I will keep unlocked. You are only to take it out when I give you permission to do so and you will only be allowed to use it when I have enough free time to keep both of my eyes firmly fixed on you. If you break anymore rules regarding the use of that cauldron you will never see it again. Is that understood?"  
  
"Can I play with it now?"  
  
"Olivia..." Severus' voice carried a warning tone.  
  
"I won't break anymore rules," Olivia promised, looking very sincere and as angelic as possible.  
  
"No you cannot play with it now. Perhaps tomorrow."  
  
Seeing that her first choice of activity was not a possibility Olivia settled for crawling into Severus' lap instead.  
  
Severus sighed, "you never wait for an invitation, do you?  
  
"I don't need one."  
  
"That is debatable."  
  
"Sev, be nice," Morgan admonished him.  
  
Severus glared back at her, but obligingly wrapped his arms around Olivia as she made herself more comfortable.  
  
Morgan finished her tea in silence as Severus stared rather moodily into the fire, "I think she's asleep," she said as she returned her cup and its saucer to the table.  
  
Severus shifted Olivia in his arms, but decided that for the moment she could stay where she was since she was asleep, "I had a letter from Eric today."  
  
Morgan's eyes slid shut, "it terrifies me every time he writes you. I am so afraid that he will have some horrible news."  
  
Severus returned his gaze to the fire. "Kerth Morgester..."  
  
"He has that tattoo of the snake that wraps around his arm, is an auror for the Ministry now... he was a Ravenclaw in my year," Morgan clarified.  
  
Severus nodded, "he disappeared last week."  
  
"No one just disappears Severus, say what you mean," there were tears in Morgan's voice.  
  
"Eric cannot find him in any of his mirrors, he is gone."  
  
Morgan sniffed, "how?"  
  
"I do not know the details, he was getting information for the Order from inside the Ministry."  
  
"How many more Sev? How many more are going to die before this is over?"  
  
"Too many."  
  
"Who's going to die?"  
  
Severus and Morgan's eyes flew to Olivia who was now wide awake.  
  
"Who's going to die?" the little girl repeated her question.  
  
Morgan pulled herself together first, "we're fighting a war honey, a lot of innocent people may die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there are bad people out there that want to hurt people and take over, and they don't care if they have to kill people to do that."  
  
"Is it the same people that killed my other parents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't want anyone else to die," Olivia said softly, "will they try to hurt me too?"  
  
"I will not let them anywhere near you," Severus swore as he tightened his arms around Olivia, but his eyes were on Morgan.  
  
"Do they want to hurt you?"  
  
Morgan and Severus shared a long look, trying to decide exactly what and how much to tell the girl. Finally it was Severus that answered her, "yes they do. They want to hurt your mother, but most especially they want to hurt me." It took all of his self control not to rub his left forearm. The dark mark was now as dark as it had been when he first received it.  
  
"No one can hurt you Daddy," Olivia said with confidence, "you're too big and strong and scary. You'll beat them."  
  
Morgan had to quickly leave the room so that Olivia wouldn't hear her sobs. She knew that more lives would be lost and she couldn't shake the feeling that the hand of death would touch her family this time.  
  
Severus sat very still as Olivia fell back asleep in his arms. If thinking him capable of defeating any foe meant that she was oblivious to the desperate state of things he was happy to let her think so.

* * *

"That lesson was wicked," Serena gushed as they left Defense against the Dark Arts and made their way up to one of the towers on the west side of the school.  
  
"I'm still not quite sure why that means we have to go and practice it on our own," Nick muttered.  
  
Dierna punched him in the arm, "that's just because you think that any time not spent playing Quidditch of snogging my sister is wasted."  
  
"Brat!" Nick pinched Dierna.  
  
"Stop it!" Serena put her hands on her hips and turned to face her twin and boyfriend, "you're my two favorite people and I don't want to have to take the time to replace you if you decide to kill each other."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Nick promptly responded.  
  
Dierna snorted, "looks like someone is completely whipped," however she did say it quiet enough so that Serena wouldn't hear her.  
  
Nick gave her hair a tug, "keep up the attitude and I'll make sure that Stefan whips you."  
  
Dierna stuck her tongue out at him, "too bad I have him wrapped around my little finger, he'll believe my side of the story and will never even listen to yours."  
  
"We'll just see about that," Nick tugged another curl, "I think I'll have to write him a letter, tell him that you're just begging for a good spanking."  
  
Dierna shoved him, just hard enough to cause him to lose his footing, but luckily he caught himself on the railing before he went down the stairs.  
  
"You nearly sent me down these stairs you little wench!" Nick glared at Dierna, who smiled back at him sweetly. A little too sweetly. "I really am going to send Stefan that letter, first chance I get.  
  
"Your empty threats don't scare me Nicolas Alexander Wood."  
  
"If you two are quite finished...?" Serena turned to glare at the mockingly. She fingered the Prefect badge pinned to her robes, "if you keep bickering I'll be forced to take points from you."  
  
Dierna snorted, "yeah... I'd like to see you try."  
  
"You two are totally whacked in the head, I hope you realize that," Nick pushed past them on the stairs to throw open the trap door to the top of the tower. "My dad says that this used to be the Astronomy tower, but then something happened up here last time they fought Voldemort and they relocated the Astronomy classes to the other side of the school."  
  
Serena scrambled up through the trapdoor after Nick, "how long have you known this?!"  
  
Nick shrugged, "I don't know... awhile."  
  
"And you didn't tell us?!" Dierna demanded indignantly.  
  
"Hey, I figured you already knew. Your parents are teachers here after all."  
  
"Yeah, but they never tell us anything," Serena countered.  
  
"Did your dad tell you why they stopped using this tower?" Dierna asked.  
  
Nick shook his head, "he won't talk about it. But he had already graduated when it happened."  
  
Dierna kicked a stray pebble across the tower floor, "no one tells us anything. Don't they realize that we are fighting a war against the same enemy they fought last time and we could use some of the information they have?!"  
  
Serena snorted, "no, they're so busy trying to protect us that they're leaving us in the dark."  
  
"We didn't come up here to complain about what we don't know," Nick said quietly.  
  
Serena sighed, "you're right."  
  
All three took positions around the tower top so that they formed a triangle, "think happy thoughts girls," Nick said as he brandished his wand, "_Expecto Patronum!_" a bit of silvery mist came out the end of his wand, but that was it.  
  
The girls were both met with similar results. However, the longer they went on the worse their results seemed to get. Finally, in a fit of frustration, Dierna threw her wand to the ground where it rolled, clattering across the stones. Not looking at Serena or Nick she bent to retrieve it and then headed towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed, you can keep practicing."  
  
"That was... weird," Nick finally said.  
  
Serena sighed, "she gets really angry about Mum and Dad never telling us anything about the last war. Especially since she spends so much time with Dad doing that independent study and all... she feels betrayed."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Serena shrugged, "I don't know... it is frustrating..."  
  
"You know, there is more than one way to get the answers you want..."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"First chance we get we start springing questions on professors and hoping they answer."  
  
"I suppose that'll have to work," Serena said, although she wasn't sure how much information they would get that way.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Nick pointed down by the lake.  
  
Serena squinted to see in the poor light, "it's Professor Aagensen, but she's with other people."  
  
"Looks like a man and a woman, but they're not any of the professors."  
  
"Well, if they're with Professor Aagensen it must be ok. Right?" 


	49. Chapter 49

  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus asked as gently as he could, which was still rather coarse by standard means of measurement.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Morgan shrugged, "maybe if I keep saying it it'll be true."  
  
"I know that you were not overly close with Morgester."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"So I am rather confused as to why you left the room in such a worked up state."  
  
Morgan sighed and absently plucked at the corners of the pillow in her lap, "next time it will probably be someone I am close to."  
  
"It is a possibility."  
  
"I want to be strong for the children."  
  
"You have been."  
  
"Next time it could be you."  
  
Severus looked down into the anguished face of his wife and found that he had no reassuring words to offer her.  
  
"There were so many times the last time around... so many times when I thought you weren't coming back to me. I don't know if I can bear that again. Eve if we defeat Voldemort he has stolen so many opportunities for happy memories from us."  
  
"Morgan, I want you to listen to me," Severus cupped her face in his hands, "my life means nothing. Your only concern is to keep yourself and the children safe. Do not waste time or energy worry about me."_ I am already lost._  
  
"I won't lose you! Not after we've come so far!"  
  
Severus didn't have the heart to tell her who great the chances of him dying were. Instead he lowered his head to kiss her. As he reveled in her taste, not daring to hope that he would be able to do this for years to come, he realized just how wet his face was becoming from Morgan's tears. He broke away long enough to use his handkerchief to awkwardly dab at her face.  
  
"Let me do it," Morgan said with a sad smile as she put herself to rights after Severus' blundered attempt.  
  
"Any better now?" Severus ran the calloused pad of his thumb over Morgan's soft cheek.  
  
"I'm not really sure... everything has gone numb..." she looked up at him with large, pleading eyes, "stay with me tonight. No visits to the Common Room, no patrolling, no late night grading. Just you, in bed with me, until we absolutely have to get up."  
  
Severus couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't a better way for his wife to deal with her pain then giving her body to him. But he could deny her nothing.

* * *

"It's very quiet tonight."  
  
"I wish I knew if that were good or bad."  
  
Alberto shrugged, "does it have to be either?" Why can't it just be a quiet night?"  
  
"Because I've lived through too much to know what to do with myself on a quiet night," Sirius replied ruefully.  
  
Alberto grinned his gold-toothed smile, "go home to your wife, that's what I would do."  
  
"With my wife?"  
  
Alberto shrugged, "if you're not with her..." he barely ducked in time as a pair of dragon hide gloves were flung at his head. "Did you come down here for some reason other than trying to decapitate me?"  
  
"Just to get a status report."  
  
"The dragons have been quiet tonight and there's been very little movement in the forest. There was some activity on up one of the western towers earlier."  
  
Sirius' eyes instantly flew up to the battlements, as though something might still be up there.  
  
"Relax amigo, it was a couple of students, nothing to worry about."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "they should not have been up there and you should have alerted someone to the fact that they were up there."  
  
"I figured it was harmless."  
  
"It might not have been! We are all putting in far too much effort to keep them safe to allow them to sneak around and put themselves into danger. Plus, there is still a spy somewhere amongst us. We can't take any chances."  
  
"And they are children, living in a world filled with war. I say let them find their fun where they can."  
  
Sirius frowned, knowing that he had once thought the same way, "if it happens again report it. The students aren't supposed to be up there in the first place and I would rather they got into a little bit of trouble for being out of bounds than getting themselves killed for being reckless."  
  
"Has it come to that yet?"  
  
Sirius scanned the night sky, as though hoping to find an answer written among the stars, but was brought back down to Earth by one of the Welsh Greens snuffling loudly, "I hope not, but with a spy among us... I just can't tell."

* * *

"We have the Satyrs now."  
  
"I am not sure how much help they will be," Remus admitted.  
  
"I am not concerned about that. I am just happy that they are on our side and not against us. The more allies we have, even if they are in name only, the better off we shall be."  
  
"What about the local people?"  
  
Kalliope sighed, "they will side with the temple."  
  
"I would have thought that was a good thing."  
  
"They are mostly peasants. They cannot fight, they are not trained in stealth. They will come to us seeking protection, but will bring nothing in return."  
  
"So they are more of a liability."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"And you are very pregnant."  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with anything wizard," but Kalliope's voice was affectionate.  
  
"It means that you will not overexert yourself," Remus told her firmly, "you have attendant priestesses for a reason."  
  
"You're starting to sound like an old fishwife."  
  
"And you are not going to take any unnecessary risks where you and our child are concerned."  
  
"Keep it up and you'll no longer be fit to train with the warriors, you'll have to sit inside all day and spin with the old women."  
  
Remus nuzzled Kalliope's neck and planted several kisses along her bare shoulder.  
  
"Don't stop."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it."  
  
"I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"When the time comes fight with your wand, not the sword."  
  
"Are you questioning my prowess as a warrior?"  
  
"No, I just want you to come home to me and our child."

* * *

"Sorry," Dierna skidded to a halt in front of her father's desk, out of breath, "I was finishing up my Transfiguration essay in the library and completely lost track of the time. I won't..."  
  
"Let it happen again?" Severus pierced her with his eyes, "that is what you said last time."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I am beginning to think that you are not serious about this. I very rarely take on students for an independent study for precisely this reason. If it happens again do not bother coming back." He felt vaguely guilty about sounding so harsh as he watched Dierna's shoulders slump. "I know it is your NEWT year, but unless you keep up with your regular studies then I will have to put an end to this study."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. Now, I believe you were to prepare an essay for me on the properties of..." he paused as Dierna gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Adelaide!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it."  
  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, "you are severely trying my patience today."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"And I am getting very tired of hearing that phrase."  
  
Dierna opened her mouth, ready to apologize again, but thought better of it.  
  
"Very well, get done what you can now and we shall see how productive you can be during detention tonight."  
  
"I have Quidditch practice tonight."  
  
"Then you will just have to miss it!"  
  
Dierna very much wanted to protest, but realized it would not be in her best interests and not at all conducive to living long enough to see graduation.  
  
"Get to work!"  
  
Dierna quickly set about getting her workstation ready. Once everything was at a point where she could leave it set for a few minutes she dragged her father's books out of her bag and warily approached his desk, not quite sure what sort of reception she would receive.  
  
After standing there for a full minute without getting any acknowledgement she realized that she was being ignored. Narrowing her eyes in anger she thumbed the books down on the corner of the desk and turned to go back to work.  
  
"Were they helpful?"  
  
Dierna turned back and shrugged, irritated enough that she didn't want to admit just how helpful they had been. But then she caught the look her father was giving her... she didn't know what it was, but suddenly she wasn't all that angry anymore, "I've stayed up all night the last couple of nights to finish them. I didn't have any other time with my homework and all... and well... I guess I spent part of my homework time buried in them as well."  
  
Severus didn't say anything. He just stared at his daughter with that expression that she couldn't quite read.  
  
Not getting any response Dierna shrugged again and started to turn back to her own desk.  
  
"Keep them."  
  
"What?" Dierna turned back to her father, certain she had not heard him right.  
  
"Keep the books, you may need them again."  
  
Dierna hesitated as she reached out for the books, not quite certain that this was actually happening.  
  
"Take them girl! It's not as though I'll miss them. I do make more than one copy of all my research."  
  
Dierna left the books where they were sitting and flung her arms around her father's neck, "thank you! And I know you're tired of hearing it but I really am sorry about being late and not having that essay done."  
  
Severus detached his daughter from him and glared at her in what was a most terrifying manner for the vast majority of his students, "that is completely unacceptable behavior for a classroom environment. Get back to work."  
  
Dierna rolled her eyes, but scooped up the books from the desk and returned them to her own bag. She was in an incredibly cheerful mood for the rest of the hour. She didn't even care when her experiment with the altered sleeping potion was a complete failure. She knew she'd get it right eventually. 


	50. Chapter 50

  
  
"You're hopeless," Mark declared as he set aside the History of Magic text.  
  
"I know," Sophia agreed with him despondently. "Why can't I do this?!"  
  
"Try harder," Mark suggested.  
  
"I believe that the effort Miss Lupin is putting in is more than satisfactory," Severus gave a slight shake of his head as his students started to rise to line up, "stay where you are." He joined Sophia and Mark at the table they were set up at. "I have been doing a considerable amount of thinking on your problem Miss Lupin, and I believe I have stumbled upon the cause for the drop in your grades."  
  
"I really am trying my best, Professor," Sophia said earnestly as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I am well aware of that, and your grades on practical assignments reflect that. Tell me Miss Lupin, was it Kalliope that taught you to read?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"From what?"  
  
Sophia shrugged, "a couple of books that worshipers had left behind at the temple."  
  
"And was this a practice that she encouraged?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"So, she's coming from an almost illiterate background..." Mark mused, "so it's a problem with the actual reading and writing of assignments..."  
  
Sophia blushed, suddenly feeling very inadequate. It took her hours to work through relatively short reading assignments, and even then she was certain that there was much she was missing.  
  
"Do not make it sound so degrading, Mr. McKean," Severus reproached the Head Boy. He methodically drummed his fingers on the table top, "Miss Lupin, if I were to ask you to tell me the story of the Trojan War, could you do so?"  
  
Sophia looked utterly confused, "of course, but..."  
  
"Could you do so in both the Greek you learned it in and an English translation?"  
  
Sophia nodded, still looking very lost.  
  
"Would it be in verse, and if I asked you to recite it for me tonight and then a month latter would you give me the same version nearly word for word?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How long do you think it would take you to do so?"  
  
Sophia cocked her head to the side and frowned as she thought, "I'm not sure... depending on the amount of detail I went into... and I'm not familiar with the sagas of all the different warriors... perhaps 12 hours."  
  
"Oral tradition, Mr. McKean," Severus had noted the Head Boy's shocked expression, "is something of a lost art. The capacity for memorizing so much deteriorated as the written word increased. Miss Lupin, do you think that if someone read your reading assignments out loud to you that you could memorize them on the first time through?"  
  
Sophia took a moment before nodding, "I think so sir."  
  
"There are certain parts of your education that are lacking, hopefully this will provide a remedy for the situation. From now on Miss Parkinson will read aloud all assignments to you. If she finds it is too large a drain on her time than Mr. McKean will do some of the reading. Does this sound agreeable to you?"  
  
"Yes sir," even if it didn't Sophia would not have dared to say no.

* * *

"Have you seen Nimue?"  
  
"No Lady, I haven't seen her at all today," Theodora answered as she looked up from the tally she was taking.  
  
Kalliope frowned, Nimue had not seen to her duties in the temple that morning and no one had seen her. She walked down towards the beach where Remus was practicing archery with Cadmus and several of his men. She would get him to go look for her.  
  
"Glorious Lady! You don't often join us down here," Cadmus hailed her as she came down the path.  
  
Kalliope gave him a tight smile, but headed straight for Remus, "have you seen Nimue?"  
  
Remus lowered the bow he was holding, concern instantly washing over his face, "no, not since last night."  
  
"Take one of the horses, check the Satyr camp first, then head towards the village. I am going to..."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Cadmus interrupted her.  
  
"You know where she is?" Some of the panic left Kalliope's eyes.  
  
Cadmus nodded, "she headed towards the grove with the altar of Persephone early this morning. I had Aias and Polykleitos follow her. One of them would have alerted me if anything had happened to her."  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Remus asked.  
  
Kalliope sighed, "no, I will." She dearly wanted to hear Nimue's excuse for disappearing like that.  
  
Remus still thought he should go. He didn't want Kalliope going off by herself, his gaze drifted down to her expanded waistline.  
  
"Do not worry my friend," Cadmus placed a restraining hand on Remus' shoulder, "Darius will follow her." As he spoke one of the warriors set his bow down and unobtrusively left the group, trailing behind Kalliope close enough to keep an eye on her, but far enough away so as not to attract attention to himself.  
  
"She may be a little angry, but she will be fine," Cadmus motioned for Remus to retrieve his bow.  
  
He was right, Kalliope was angry. She was responsible for the girl and she had just wandered off without telling anyone! She had thought that the girl was more responsible than that. That she realized how precarious her position was.  
  
She acknowledged Aias and Polykleitos with a curt nod as she passed them. Just as Cadmus had said, they had set themselves up at the edge of the grove. However, they retreated a bit upon the arrival of the High Priestess.  
  
Kalliope paused at the edge of the grove. There was a circle of trees and in the center of them was an altar on a stone dais carved with inscriptions to Persephone. Sitting on the dais, knees pulled up to her chest, head buried in her arms, and sniffling quietly was Nimue, "what happened child?"  
  
Nimue jumped and looked up, reminding Kalliope of a startled deer. She looked up at the High Priestess mournfully, "I Saw something."  
  
Kalliope crossed the small clearing and lowered herself onto the dais so that she was sitting next to the novice, "what did you See?"  
  
Nimue looked at her with anguished eyes, eyes that were far older than they should have been, but couldn't answer. Not that she needed to. Kalliope could see the answer clearly written there. Death.  
  
She scooted closer to Nimue and wrapped the girl in her arms, pulling her close as her small body shook with sobs. "Let it all out child," she murmured against her hair, "it's a terrible thing that you have seen."  
  
Nimue cried for what felt like hours, until she had no more tears and was gasping for air.  
  
"Shhh... you need to breathe child."  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
"I need to go home."  
  
"I can't let you go Nimue. Unless something you Saw indicates that you are in mortal danger here."  
  
Nimue shook her head, "please let me go home."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"What I Saw... will it happen?"  
  
"That is a hard question to answer child. Yes it will, but sometimes the Goddess hides things from us until we are ready to know them. And she doesn't always explain herself."  
  
"Please, let me go home," she pleaded.  
  
"I wish I could, but you must stay here," they sat there for a long time, Kalliope gently stroking the girl's hair.  
  
"Why did I have to see it?"  
  
Kalliope, not knowing how to answer, replied in another way, "I Saw my own death when I was about your age."  
  
Nimue was tempted to ask what the older woman had seen, but figured that it really was a private matter.  
  
Kalliope glanced up and saw Remus standing at the edge of the grove. She had no idea how long he had been standing there. Aias and Polykleitos had also moved in closer. She smiled sadly, they were all so protective of her and Nimue.  
  
Realizing that they had been spotted the two warriors came forward. Polykleitos moved to lift Nimue in his arms, but she brushed him off, declaring that she was still capable of walking on her own. Aias helped Kalliope to her feet, "you shouldn't walk so far from the temple without an escort in your condition Lady," he gently chided her.  
  
Kalliope's eyes flickered upwards towards Remus' face as he took her arm, obviously he had been talking to the men about what he thought of her keeping as active as possible.  
  
"You never told me you had a vision of your own death," Remus said quietly as they followed the others back towards the temple.  
  
"How much did you overhear?" Kalliope asked as she watched Polykleitos and Aias each wrap an arm around Nimue, bending their heads to talk softly to her.  
  
"Just about everything I think."  
  
Kalliope tightened her grip on Remus' arm, "stay with her the rest of the day, you are the closest connection she has to her home," she glanced up at him, "and do not worry yourself too much, I have many years left to spend with you."

* * *

Harry entered his classroom and smiled at the disarray. The NEWT students were constantly trying to test him out. However, Sirius said that they were doing the exact same thing to him and he'd been teaching them since they were all first years. He had a feeling they were doing this to all their instructors this year. Except Snape. No one would dare do this to Snape's classroom.  
  
The desks had been pushed around so that any semblance of rows had been obliterated and the seventh years, from all four Houses, were sitting _on_ the desks. "I'm thrilled to see that you are taking this class so seriously."  
  
"Since we're working on Patronuses again, which means that we have to be thinking of something happy, we figured it wouldn't hurt to throw a party in here first."  
  
"Nick, your line of reasoning leaves much to be desired," Harry said as he leaned against his own desk. "Since we are continuing our lesson on Patroni would anyone like to say anything with some semblance of relativity to the subject before we start practicing?"  
  
Not one hand went in the air, however, several of the boys were engaged in a heated, whispered conversation in the back, "gentlemen, would you care to add anything?"  
  
"Well..." one of the drawled, "you see Professor, we were practicing and we discovered that you don't necessarily have to use happy thoughts to produce a patronus. The sort of emotions that are produced from perusing an issue of _Witches Unbound_ are quite proficient for producing a patronus."  
  
An avalanche of paper balls, supplied by the female members of the class, pelted the boys.  
  
Harry managed not to smile, just barely, "alright, let's try to keep this classroom appropriate." He divided the class up into small groups and had them start practicing while he walked around offering suggestions and corrections. He was constantly amazed at how much their secret defense meetings from his fifth year had prepared him for this job.  
  
He was watching the Hufflepuffs, who were getting progressively closer to their goal, when an excited squeal triggered his reflexes and he spun around just in time to see a silvery lioness burst from the end of Serena's wand.  
  
"Excellent job Serena!" he congratulated her as the lioness loped around the room before fading away.  
  
Dierna snorted, "you were thinking of that mangy cat of yours, weren't you?"  
  
Serena grinned cheekily at her sister, "you're just jealous because I got it first."  
  
Dierna's eyes lit up at those words, "at least I'll produce one before Nick." She summoned every happy thought she could think of, but finding out that Stefan was alive quickly became the one she focused on, "_Expecto Patronum_!" She grinned in triumph as a large slivery raven burst forth from her wand. Half the class ducked out on the way as the bird flew in a tight circle, dipping its wings low, before coming in to perch on Dierna's shoulder.  
  
"Wicked..." Dierna lifted her hand to touch the silvery bird, but it disappeared just then. She looked up to find their professor giving her a very strange look.  
  
Harry quickly recovered himself, "well done!" but it sounded forced. "Alright the rest of you, let's see if someone from another House can do that!"

* * *

Authoress' note: I know, it's been awhile since I've updated... I'm going to try and get some stuff edited before the rest of the roomies get home tonight so that I have a couple of more chapters for you this week, but my work schedule has just gotten much more busy, so I'm not sure what I'll have time for

Pink-Corsiar - I've loved reading your reviews, now let's see if I can remember what was in the last one so that I can address it... Kay is Pansy Parkinson's niece, hence the same last name, I haven't worked out all the details to Olivia's background and I'm not sure if what I have is going to make it into the story or not, I've had requests from readers over on the HP boards at the WB site to do Olivia's first year at Hogwarts after I finish this installment, if I do that I might pull out a bit more background there, and I would love to hear who you think the spy is, as well as other theories, guesses, etc. etc. etc... I have been known to make changes when readers come up with better ideas than me (yes, it does happen on occassion, especially when my brain is fried from class/work)


	51. Chapter 51

"He has moved."  
  
"What do you mean he has moved?" the Dark Lord's voice was icy cold.  
  
Vanth arched a delicate eyebrow, "I mean that we located the traitor and he is no longer where he once was."  
  
Voldemort tapped long, white, skeletal fingers on the arm of his chair in irritation as he stared the death demon down, "find him again, and do the job right this time. I want him destroyed."  
  
"It shall be done," Charun promised.  
  
"It should have been done by now," the Dark Lord said frigidly, "he is not able to walk freely, he is a hunted man. That should have made him decidedly easy to catch."  
  
"Remember who you are speaking to," Charun warned in a low voice, his ugliness even more pronounced as his face was distorted with anger. "We are the bringers of death. Anger us and it shall be your blood on our hands, not theirs."  
  
The Death Eaters in the room instantly pulled their wands, training them on the winged creatures.  
  
Voldemort gave a sharp bark of laughter, "I am not concerned about your loyalty. As you see I have ways of enforcing it."  
  
Vanth ruffled her wings irritably, "Charun and I are here and remain so because it is what we wish. However, if we ever choose to leave, you shall not be able to do anything to stop us. Come Charun, we have ourselves a traitor to find," she turned towards the door, ignoring the wands still aimed at her.  
  
Voldemort smiled, looking particularly pleased with himself, "look for him at Hogwarts. It is likely that Snape will try to give him refuge."

* * *

"Can I help you with something?" Morgan asked as she looked up from the papers on her desk.  
  
"Yes, I was looking for my wife, but I cannot seem to find her among all this clutter," Severus sneered. He looked around his wife's office, distaste clearly written on his face. She had books and papers scattered everywhere, on the floor and precariously stacked in leaning vertical towers, but next to nothing in her filing cabinets and on the shelves that lined the walls. He could also see at least four pairs of shoes scattered throughout the room, along with a few lone ones. No wonder she was always complaining about them going missing.  
  
Morgan came around her desk and grabbed the front of her husband's robes to drag him down to her level for a kiss, "have you found her yet?" she asked cheekily when they finally came up for air.  
  
"I'm not sure, perhaps I should search some more," he wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled a hand in her hair as he drew her back in, "if you want anymore than that," he whispered silkily, "you'll have to clean this mess up a bit first."  
  
"That's not fair! This is my office and I am allowed to keep it in any condition that I deem is appropriate," she placed her hands on her hips and glared up at her husband.  
  
Severus mechanically moved her out of the way and seated himself in her desk chair, "this is disgusting," he told her as his eyes swept over the room from this new vantage point, "however do you get any work done in here?"  
  
Morgan sniffed, "some of us don't mind a bit of clutter."  
  
"This is not 'a bit of clutter', this is a disaster area. It looks like the sort of wreckage Peeves would leave behind."  
  
Morgan walked over to her desk and picked up one of the scattered books form in and placed in on the shelf next to her. "There, are you happy now?"  
  
Severus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap where he held her, alternating between scolding and kissing her. Morgan endured the former with good grace and thoroughly enjoyed the latter, especially when he started growling all sorts of promises into her ear.  
  
"You know, when you leave your door unlocked unsuspecting students can get in."  
  
"And you have the unique talent of showing up precisely when your presence is least wanted."  
  
Dierna grinned unrepentantly," I just have one question and then I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing." She tried to ignore the fact that her parents both looked a bit rumpled. "I think I figured out a way to use the lacewing flies in that sleeping solution by using a different base. Do you mind if I use the classroom to try it?"  
  
Severus frowned, "just make sure you leave everything as you found it and make sure that you can account for anything that you remove from my personal stores."  
  
"Thanks Dad! I'll make sure to lock the door on the way out," she grinned cheekily at her parents before dashing out of the room. Now she just needed to find an extra pair of hands as her father's were currently occupied elsewhere. She tried not to think about that.  
  
She decided to try the library first as it was on her way down to the dungeons. "Where's my sister?" she flung her arms around Nick's neck from behind.  
  
Nick detached her and turned around in his chair, "our helping Professor Longbottom with something in one of the greenhouses. I wasn't really listening when she told me about it."  
  
"Well, do you want to help me then?"  
  
"Do I have the option of refusing?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then I guess I will."  
  
Dierna made impatient noises as Nick packed up his belongings and practically pushed him out of the library.  
  
"Are we anxious for a reason?" Nick asked as he was pushed along.  
  
"I want to try something are you are walking too slow."  
  
Nick allowed himself to be dragged along and waited patiently to one side as Dierna set up her cauldron and set about preparing different ingredients. "Why exactly do you need me?"  
  
"I need to add the Hellebore and Dracena Marginata root at the same time while stirring counterclockwise. I don't have that many hands."  
  
"Understandable." Nick poured in the essence of Hellebore at Dierna's instructions and watched while she picked up the vial of lacewing flies and tipped a few into the cauldron. It instantly turned an angry looking red.  
  
"That's not good..." Dierna mumbled as she tried to fix it.  
  
She swore as it quickly became much worse after the addition of Chimera blood and exploded.  
  
Dierna had enough presence of mind to shut her eyes and raise her arms to cover her face, however her robes were soaked with the botched experiment. She lowered her arms and looked over at Nick, who was untouched, but looking at her in a very unsettling manner.  
  
"Dammit Dierna, that stuff is eating through your robes!"  
  
Dierna's eyes grew large and she looked down to see that Nick was right. She stood there frozen.  
  
Nick, however, took action. He quickly divested Dierna of her robes, and seeing that it had gone through to her shirt, tore that off as well, "sorry doll, but this has to come off too," he unhooked her bra and flung it to the floor before checking to see if anything had gotten on his hands.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" he took Dierna by the shoulders and gave her a little shake.  
  
Dierna, who had enough sense to cross her arms over her chest, took a long, shuddering breath, "yeah, I don't think any of it got on my skin."  
  
"You need me to look?"  
  
Dierna's eyes widened even more.  
  
Nick gave her a lopsided grin, "you could always close your eyes and pretend I'm Madam Pomphrey."  
  
"I'd smack you if I weren't half naked."  
  
Nick's grin faded, "I suppose I should do something about that, although you did get to keep your skirt on." He unbuttoned his shirt, intending to give it to Dierna to put on, but it fell to the floor before he could offer it to her.  
  
The shock of what had happened had just caught up with Dierna and her legs gave out on her. Nick was just able to catch her, but they both ended up sitting in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Hey... you're alright... stop shaking," Nick pulled Dierna into a tight hug, a bit awkward with the way they were sitting on the floor and since they were both missing their shirts.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Dierna sniffled.  
  
"Shhhh... you have nothing to be sorry for. You ruined a school uniform, that's it. Come on now, we've both talked about burning them once we graduate anyways, you just got a head start."  
  
Dierna gave him a watery smile, "thanks Nick, Merlin only knows what would have happened if you hadn't been here."  
  
"I know... I would never have gotten to see you naked."  
  
Dierna couldn't help but giggle as she realized exactly how they looked, sitting there on the floor, half naked.  
  
"So… exactly how much of this can I tell the guys? And can I leave out the fact that you spilled acid on your robes?"

Dierna rolled her eyes, "we may have to edit this story a bit when we tell Serena about it."  
  
Nick grinned, "probably shouldn't tell her that I got a good look at your chest."  
  
Dierna snorted, "you can tell her how much better endowed she is than me and you can tell her how you saved me," she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She had only been like that for a few seconds when the sound of shattering glass filled the room.  
  
Dierna and Nick instantly let go of each other and looked up to see the remains of several bottles littering the floor and a very angry Potions Master standing in the doorway. Dierna swore under her breath, "he is really going to kill us and ask questions later this time."

* * *

Authoress' note: ummmm... as to any characters I have not mentioned yet, they may appear at any time... or they may not, haven't planned that out yet

let's see... what else... meant to update earlier this week... didn't... I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend... we'll see if that actually happens


	52. Chapter 52

  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Sorry my dear, I did not mean to startle you."  
  
Morgan smiled pleasantly at the old man, "no harm done, you just made me jump a bit is all. I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
  
"And I was not expecting to be here, but I stumbled across something that I thought I should inform your husband of."  
  
"He went down to get some papers from his office. Dierna was working on something down there, I'm sure he'll stay down there to help her for awhile."  
  
"I'll just wait until he comes back up here. It gives me time to share your company for a bit, that git never lets me near you."  
  
Morgan laughed, "Sev is a bit overprotective."  
  
"A bit? My dear, if he had his way you would not set foot out that door without him by your side... or a group of armed guards handpicked by him, which means they'd all have to be eunuchs."  
  
Morgan laughed harder, "I know, I know... but it's sweet really, especially when he's trying his best to be indifferent."  
  
"He thinks the world of you my dear. No... that's not quite right... his world revolves around you."  
  
Morgan looked down at her hands, "sometimes I think he relies too much on me."  
  
"That's because you are the first person to ever love him completely."  
  
"When he speaks of his mother..."  
  
"Yes, she was a fine woman, but too brutalized by Tiberius to ever be a truly loving mother. She was kind to him, but only as kind as she dared be without Tiberius finding out. You are Severus' salvation."  
  
"He has me set up on this ridiculous pedestal..." Morgan shook her head, "I'm so sorry Eric, please have a seat."  
  
Eric smiled, "I was beginning to think I should have to spend the entire night standing," he set his cane down and sank into a chair. "Do you mind if I indulge?" he drew a pipe from his pocket.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good, because I would have anyways," Eric winked at Mrs. Snape as he lit the pipe and raised it to his lips, "I had my doubts when I heard that Severus had married you. I knew that Dumbledore had something to do with it... he always did love to meddle... and despite how I trusted him I couldn't help but think that he must have finally lost all sense when he sent Snape to the home of a freshly graduated, seventeen year old Gryffindor, on the pretext of returning some school papers."  
  
Morgan smiled, "I had my own doubts as well."  
  
"But you two made it, despite the odds, and you saved him in more ways than you can imagine."  
  
"But there is still something there... lurking beneath the surface... something that I can't touch, that I can't fix, no matter how hard I try..."  
  
"Not all wounds are easily healed."  
  
Morgan sighed, "I am being an absolutely worthless hostess."  
  
"That is my fault for distracting you."  
  
"I don't know why my husband is always complaining about you."  
  
"Because he has seen the other sides of my character. I am very much like your husband Morgan, and you are the sort of woman who brings out the best in men such as us. Yvonne was the same way."  
  
"And you are the sort of complex men that keep women like us constantly on our toes."  
  
"I think you enjoy the challenge."  
  
"Some days less than others."  
  
"By being close to him you have had to make many sacrifices. And I dare say you have regretted some of them."  
  
Morgan looked down at her hands as she thought of a very small tomb marker in the graveyard in Hogsmead. "I love him Eric, and I will never stop loving him. He is a dark man with an even darker past. He cheats when playing cards with our children, he refuses to act like anything other than a miserable bastard while in public, and if he has a bad day he tends to take it out on me. But I love him and I will not leave him, even if it meant that I would be in a much safer position."  
  
"He is very lucky to have you."  
  
"I remind him of that on occasion."  
  
Eric snorted, "I am sure you do."  
  
"What is it that you need to discuss with my husband?"  
  
Eric leaned back in his chair, not quite meeting Morgan's eyes, "I cannot tell you at the moment, I must speak to him about it first."  
  
"Are you trying to protect me too?"  
  
Eric sighed, looking very tired and very old, "partly, but it is also a very touchy subject for your husband. He deserves to hear it first, and he deserves to have the option of telling you about it if he so chooses. And I'm sure he will, because it will come to light eventually. I just hope it works out in a manner that is favorable to us, because if it doesn't... Severus doesn't deserve that. He has given up so much already, it may well kill him."

* * *

Severus was in shock. One part of his brain was furiously working to figure out if his heart was still beating, he was fairly certain it had stopped, or possibly exploded, while the other part was futilely trying to process reasons for his daughter and the boyfriend of his other daughter to be on the floor in the state they were in. _ She would not do that, not to her sister , not out in the open, and certainly not in my classroom. This is all some bad joke, or form of torture. The Dark Lord has finally managed to get inside of my head and is planting images there to drive me mad._

He was vaguely aware that several bottles had just exploded, somewhere, deep in his mid, he realized that he had caused them to explode. However, all semblances of reason were starting to deteriorate quickly. He barely registered Dierna's gasp of horror at being caught, Nick's frantic look as he desperately searched for his shirt, and the loud buzzing sound in his ears, which he couldn't explain. It was possibly the sound of his blood boiling.

"Dad, I know this looks bad," Dierna prefaced, but Severus cut her off with a downward slash of his hand.

"Where are you clothes?" Severus' voice sounded far too calm, even to his own ears. It was the lull before the storm. _What were you thinking girl?! Behaving like a tramp and for all the world to see... I have certainly never condoned this sort of behavior, I have never approved of any action that would lead to you acting like this, filthy little..._

"Ummm..." Dierna cast about for the soggy remains of her robes, knowing that they were useless, but they would at least offer a bit of proof for her story. She just hoped her father would remain rational long enough to let her defend herself. Obviously not, as he wasn't even going to give her time to locate her discarded robes. She didn't bother to protest as her father shrugged off his own robes and wrapped them around her shoulders. Not wanting to have to hold them closed for the coming confrontation she grabbed Nick's tie and used it as an impromptu belt so that her hands would be left free, most likely so that she could cry into them. Tears could very well be the only thing to save her at this point.

"My office, now," the words were short and clipped. If Severus hadn't known the way from his classroom to his office by sheer muscle memory he would never had made it there. All he could see was red And some black spots. He told himself that the spots were due to the lack of oxygen to his brain since his heart had stopped. "Sit."

Dierna desperately wanted to reach across the short distance separating her and Nick so that she could clutch his hand, but had a feeling that it would only make things worse. "Daddy, will you please let me explain..." S

everus could tell that his temper was going quickly, "I'm not sure I care to hear any excuses at the moment."

"Dad, I swear, we weren't doing anything!"

"Watch your tone young lady."

Dierna couldn't stay silent though, "No matter what it looked like we weren't doing anything wrong, Nick was just..."

But Severus had reached the end of his very small supply of patience, "Before I have you both expelled, explain to me precisely WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN THERE!!!"  
  
Dierna and Nick both winced as Severus glared down at them both.  
  
"I am waiting," Severus' voice was deadly low.  
  
"Dad I swear it wasn't what you think it was," Dierna clutched her father's robes tightly around her shoulders, at least she didn't have to try and reason with him while still lacking a shirt.  
  
"EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THE TWO OF YOU HALF NAKED ON THE FLOOR OF MY CLASSROOM ISN'T WHAT I THINK IT WAS!!!!"  
  
_Please please please please please let Mum decide to come down here right about now_ Dierna prayed to whatever deities were listening. "I came down here, just like I said I was going to, to try the sleeping solution again..."  
  
"And how does Mr. Wood figure into that?" Snape growled.  
  
"Daddy, I swear, it was not what you think, please just listen to me," Dierna pleaded with him.  
  
"Mr. Wood, return to your Common Room, you are suspended until further notice."  
  
Nick didn't move from his chair, he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Just go," Dierna whispered furiously, "please Nick, just go, don't make this worse."  
  
Nick gave Dierna's had a quick squeeze before leaving the room. However, he didn't head for the Gryffindor tower, he headed for the direction that he knew the Snapes' private chambers were in. His plan was to find Mrs. Snape and send her down there to keep the professor from murdering Dierna.  
  
"Dad, I know it didn't look good, but honestly, Nick was here just to help me. I had to add several ingredients at once and I need the help. And then..." she trailed off. She had a feeling her father wasn't hearing a word she was saying.  
  
Severus had turned away from her, his shoulders shaking slightly, and Dierna knew it wasn't from amusement.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"How can you keep doing this Adelaide?"  
  
Dierna winced at the use of her given name, especially the way that he said it, like it was a bad word. "Doing what?"  
  
Severus rolled up the sleeves of his frock coat, suddenly realizing how overly warm the room felt at the moment, "acting like some... woman of ill- repute... throwing yourself at every species of the opposite sex that you come into contact with. Propositioning Mr. MacNeill, and now this... this bloody... symposium... in my own classroom! I never knew that I had raised such a loose, foul, little who..." he cut himself off before he could finish the word. He had just caught sight of Dierna's stricken, and very pale, face.  
  
She looked as though she had been slapped.  
  
And he knew that look very well, it was the way she had looked at him after he had slapped her.  
  
"How can you say that, how can you even think that?!" Dierna rose, trembling. "You always do this, you assume the worst of me without even listening to what I have to say. I think it would kill you to keep your temper in check for even five minutes once you latch onto some irrational idea! You should have thanked Nick, not threatened to expel him! If you had even taken a chance to look around you would have seen that my robes were completely eaten through, if you would just listen you would know that Nick pulled them off of me so that I wouldn't get hurt." She turned on her heel and stormed out of his office.  
  
Severus followed her, realizing that the bits and pieces of her story did fit together rather well. As Dierna knelt on the floor, packing up her books he spotted the soggy remains of her clothing, most of it had been eaten away by now, and the results of the explosion were clearly visible.  
  
Dierna slung her bag over her shoulder, "a person can only take so much. One day I may very well walk out of here and never look back." She glared up at her father, disgust written in every feature of her face.  
  
Severus found he was having trouble meeting his daughter's accusing glare. He shifted his gaze to the ruined cauldron and the desktop that had started to disintegrate. By this point he was certain that his heart had not, as he originally thought, exploded. He could feel his pulse very clearly now. "I thought I told you not to change the order you added the ingredients in for the base, I told you exactly what would happen." He surveyed the wreckage as he shifted the topic.  
  
Dierna blinked slowly several times, as though she hadn't heard him right, then narrowed her eyes to little more than angry slits. She didn't say anything, just headed for the door.  
  
Severus realized that it would probably be prudent to go after his daughter, or at least call her back. But he didn't.  
  
"Sev?" Morgan stuck her head around the door, stepping aside as Dierna pushed past her. She had practically run down here after Nick showed up, banging on the door. She had feared walking in on a yelling match, however it appeared that things had been settled. "Sev, what happened?" she glanced at the destroyed corner of the room, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Let me be Morgan," Severus said heavily.  
  
Morgan looked at her husband with concerned eyes, he looked like had aged several years in the last half hour. "Severus, are you sure you want me to leave?"  
  
Severus walked to his desk and sat down, pointedly ignoring her. He pulled a stack of papers waiting to be graded in front of him, but didn't see what was written there.  
  
"Don't worry my dear," Eric came up behind Morgan, leaning heavily on his cane, "I'll stay here, make sure he doesn't do himself any harm. I recognize the sort of mood he is in just as well as you do."  
  
"Thank you," Morgan said softly, feeling completely torn as to what she should do. She hesitated by the door for a moment more, not wanting to leave, but knowing that with Eric there she didn't have to stay. She felt useless. She wanted to be there for her husband, but she wasn't needed. Not when someone else could sit by and make sure he didn't do anything rash. She shrugged her thing shawl a bit tighter around her shoulders against the chill dungeon air, and turned to go back to their chambers. Alone.

* * *

Authoress' note:  
ok... major points to address  
as to using characters or not, I currently feel like I am drowning in characters, I shall see what ones I can still fit in, even if it's just an honorable mention  
Celeste... I keep meaning to update her and Kamen's relationship... and I keep forgetting to do so... I'll get around to that eventually  
Serena is taking things a bit more slowly with Nick than she did with Mark, one of those learn from your experiences type situations

notable quote of the week:  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_


	53. Chapter 53

  
  
"Kamen..." 

"Will?"

Kamen sat up in bed, still very much asleep and sounding very confused.

"I need your help mate," William wheezed.

Kamen groggily reached for his wand to light up the room, hoping he didn't set fire to anything in the process, "Damn Will... what happened to you?"

William coughed as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, "I'll explain later."

"We've got to get you to St. Mungo's mate, I can't fix this."

"No," William's legs started to shake and he dropped down onto the corner of Kamen's bed, "can't go there... was doing something for the Order... might be spies..." his words were labored and his breathing shaky.

"Ok mate, you just sit there, I'll be right back," Kamen grabbed a shirt on his way out and pulled it over his head as he left the flat. "Guess it's a good thing they're not too worried about security once you get into this complex," he mumbled to himself as he deftly picked the lock to the Black residence, "now to just wake the git without waking everyone else up..."

He slunk through the shadows towards the master bedroom, _damn, both of them are in there..._ He paused in the doorway, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. "Here's hoping he doesn't sleep with his wand under his pillow," he clamped one hand over Sirius' mouth and shook the older man awake. The next thing he knew he had been thrown back and then was being dragged from the room by his ear.

"What are you playing at?" Sirius hissed as he let go of Kamen, giving him one final shake, "of all the stupid, irresponsible..."

"I hate to interrupt, but I need your help."

"And it couldn't' wait until morning?" Sirius kept his voice low so as not to waken Elizabeth and Willow, "so help me, if you came over her looking for something to drink..."  
  
"I wouldn't have come to get you if it could have waited."  
  
Sirius sighed, "fine, let me get a shirt on first."  
  
"Just hurry up," Kamen hissed, he was starting to get very worried about the state William would be in by the time they got back, he wished he could have just taken him to St. Mungo's, they could still possibly take him to the Hogwarts' infirmary if it became absolutely necessary.  
  
"What kind of healing supplies do you have?" he asked as Sirius reappeared, tugging a shirt on over his head.  
  
Sirius froze, on arm still only halfway in its sleeve, "nothing much."  
  
"Well, bring what you've got, we're going to need it."  
  
"What happened exactly? Is William hurt?" Sirius asked as he retrieved a first aid kit and anything else he could find that might be useful.  
  
Kamen shrugged, "I don't know what happened, but we shouldn't let his mum see him until we've patched him up a bit first."  
  
Sirius wasn't quite sure what to expect as he and Kamen walked the short distance back to the boys' apartment. But whatever he had been imagining paled in comparison to what he saw. He wasn't quite sure what he said, he was trying to figure out what to do.  
  
William laughed shallowly, "Mum hates that kind of language, I should rat you out." The forced laughter turned into a coughing fit, which brought up more blood.  
  
Sirius shook his head as he collected himself, "sorry, I've seen worse, but seeing it on my..." he cut himself off.  
  
"On your what?" William asked as he swayed unsteadily.  
  
Sirius hesitated, not sure if he should answer that while William looked so out of it, "I was going to say my step-son, but then I realized that you probably didn't want to be reminded that you are linked to me in anyway." He helped William scoot back on the bed so that he was propped up against the pillows.  
  
William would have normally snorted in disgust at Sirius' comment, but he was in far too much pain at the moment.  
  
"Where were you when this happened?" Sirius asked as he and Kamen eased William out of his clothing as gently as they could. They were forced to cut large portions of it off.  
  
"Someplace I wasn't supposed to be," William winced as his shirt came off.  
  
"That's not very helpful," Sirius told him as he dumped out the pillowcase he had thrown all of the first aid supplies in. "Here, this will help with the pain," he tried to hand William an orange vial, but William's hand was shaking so badly that he couldn't hold onto it by himself. So Sirius helped him guide it to his lips so that he could at least get some temporary relief.  
  
"We were at the Ministry," William replied after he had downed the pain reliever.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ambush, no one was supposed to be there... someone must have tipped them off..."  
  
"Kamen, hold his right shoulder and arm for me... as tightly as you can." Sirius opened a bottle of something that was acid green and smoking. He held down William's left arm himself as he raised the bottle to the gash on William's shoulder. "This is going to sting a little." He made sure that Kamen had a good hold on William before tipping the vial over. The liquid splashed into the wound, hissing and fizzing as it sent up more smoke.  
  
Sirius tossed the empty bottle aside so that he could have both hands free, and he needed them. He was barely able to hold William down, even with Kamen's help, with the way that his step-son was trying to lunge at him, even with all of his injuries.  
  
"Fuck it all Sirius! You bloody..." William growled as he fell back against the pillows, "that did not sting 'a little'... that's excruciating."  
  
"Think about what it would have felt like if we hadn't given you the pain reliever first."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Once he was certain that William was going to remain down and not try to tear his throat out Sirius checked the status of the gash. It was already beginning to heal, the skin growing back together rapidly. "Alright, now you've probably gone and punctured something thrashing around like that," he carefully prodded William's torso, "at least four ribs broken..."  
  
"Will Skelegrow fix that?" Kamen asked as he rooted through the remaining bottles and jars.  
  
"Not very effectively. There's a purple one in there, something 'quick fix'..."  
  
"Needy Ned's quick fix bone-healing wonder mix?" Kamen grimaced.  
  
"I know, horrible name, it's right up there with 'fever reliever', but it works." Sirius took the bottle from Kamen and poured a bit in a cup, which William was now able to drink on his own since his hands had stopped shaking so badly. "Help him sit up," Sirius directed Kamen as he pulled out a couple of rolls of bandages, "this will help keep everything in place," he said as he wrapped them around William's middle and the magic bandages automatically tightened themselves.  
  
"He looks like he might actually survive the night now," Kamen said as he looked his best friend up and down.  
  
Sirius smiled slightly, "I think he'll survive."  
  
"How bad do I look?" William asked as he tried to peer around Sirius to see in the mirror.  
  
"You don't want to know mate," Kamen said as he set about cleaning up a bit.  
  
"It can't be that bad..."  
  
"Don't let your mother see you for a couple of days. She'd throw a fit if she saw you now," Sirius advised as he packed up.  
  
Kamen saw the emotional battle raging in William's eyes and took the opportunity to slip from the room. He personally thought that William's grudge against Sirius was ridiculous, not that he'd tell either of them that.  
  
"Thanks..." William muttered as he examined the bandages wrapped around his chest.  
  
"It's nothing, I wouldn't even think of leaving you solely in Kamen's care with the state you were in," Sirius said perhaps a bit too lightly.  
  
William grinned, but didn't laugh. Laughing hurt far too much at the moment. "Then I owe you an even deeper depth of gratitude. Merlin only knows what Kamen would have tried to do to me. I think his only solution for pain is a large, numbing glass of firewhiskey."  
  
Sirius snorted, "and that's just about the last thing you need at the moment. Are you going to be alright if I leave? I don't want your mother waking up and finding me missing."  
  
"Nah... go ahead...I think I'm put back together enough to get some sleep."  
  
"Right then..."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"You need something else kid?"  
  
William moved about, as much as he could, looking very restless. "It's just... I've been thinking... a lot actually... and well... you know, you're really not that bad I guess. I mean, hell, Da wouldn't have wanted Mum trying to raise Willow on her own. And even though I sincerely doubt that he would have liked to think about Mum marrying someone else, he wouldn't have wanted her to be lonely. I'm not going to start calling you Dad or anything, because you're not my father and you're never going to take his place. But I'm glad you're there for Mum and Willow."  
  
"You mean that, or is it just the pain meds talking?"  
  
William flashed a lopsided grin, "It would be tempting to blame it on the meds, but I've been thinking it for awhile now. I've got no excuse. Unless I want to pin it on a case of insanity. Which is very tempting, by the way..."  
  
"I appreciate that kid, it really means a lot to me."  
  
"Go back to bed old man. Since we're not telling Mum about what happened to me, if she finds out you're gone I'm telling her that you're seeing another woman."

* * *

"Eric, I do not particularly care why you are here, but I want you to leave."  
  
Eric sank heavily into a chair, "my leg is bothering me more and more these days, I'm not sure how much more use I can get out of it. I hope you don't mind if I sit here and rest it awhile."  
  
Severus gave his consent by not ordering Eric from the room a second time. As long as the old man left him alone he didn't care if he bloody well decided to jump from the Astronomy Tower. He set about putting his classroom to rights. Pointedly ignoring Eric who was sitting in a chair by his desk, contentedly smoking his pipe. He didn't use magic to clean. He did it manually. Manual labor was better for thinking than magic was. It gave him plenty of time to think about what an utter fool he was. "I have become just like my father..." he muttered bitterly.  
  
The very thought of his father was enough to put a bitter taste in his mouth. Even post mortem the man still haunted him. Tiberius had never joined Voldemort's forces. He had been worse than that, far wore. He had performed the same acts that the Death Eaters did, but he did them of his own accord. The Scarlet Tassel often sent home bills from St. Mungo's after Tiberius had visited. Only a few of the most seasoned women, women who were so desperate that they would accept Tiberius and his fee that was five times what any other patron paid.  
  
From an early age Severus had suspected that he had at least one illegitimate brother or sister. If Tiberius had allowed them to live of course. Tiberius always made sure to destroy anything and anyone that got in the way of his quest for power.  
  
Severus realized, somewhere deep in his mind, that he did not possess the inherent cruelty that his father did. But he often confused that with other similarities that he shared with the man who had raised him. Such as a quick temper, and a tendency to look no deeper than the surface.  
  
"I don't think you are that much like Tiberius."  
  
"I did not ask your opinion on the matter," Severus growled as he carefully collected Dierna's now worthless robes. He thought it a fine penance as some of the liquid on them dripped onto his hands, burning slightly before he rinsed it off. He deserved pain for all the pain that he caused.

* * *

Authoress' note:  
PINK-CORSIAR: my devoted reader!!! I love how much you write when you review, it makes me happy (especially as you are possibly the only current reader of year 2)  
as to the sex scenes, or lack of them as it stands, basically I'm lazy, this story gets put up over on the evil WB boards first, and I'm usually too tired to make sure spell check got everything, let alone re-edit for my rating over here... maybe once I have homework to procrastinate doing again I'll get that done  
and as for Stephan... well I can't force anyone to like him, just remember, he's older than Dierna and has aged mentally quite a bit over the past year (maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic and that's why I like him... and in my quest to not argue the point of any one of my characters I'm starting to feel somewhat like Thomas Jefferson at the end of 1776 when John Adams asks him why he isn't standing up for his work and he replies that he thought it would defend itself... ah well... whatever... feel free to ignore the aimless ramblings of this sad lets-see-if-we-can-fit-in-yet-another-history-related-major college student)


	54. Chapter 54

  
  
Severus realized, somewhere deep in his mind, that he did not possess the inherent cruelty that his father did. But he often confused that with other similarities that he shared with the man who had raised him. Such as a quick temper, and a tendency to look no deeper than the surface.  
  
"I don't think you are that much like Tiberius."  
  
"I did not ask your opinion on the matter," Severus growled as he carefully collected Dierna's now worthless robes. He thought it a fine penance as some of the liquid on them dripped onto his hands, burning slightly before he rinsed it off. He deserved pain for all the pain that he caused.  
  
"I think you forget that I knew Tiberius well. Not quite as well as I know you, my boy, but well enough to offer an educated opinion on the matter. There is one difference, one very large difference between you and Tiberius that has convinced me that you are not the type of man that he was."  
  
"I know, I became a Death Eater, so I can lay the blame for all of the acts that I regret at the Dark Lord's feet, my father has only his own desire for pleasure and power to blame," Severus said, bitterly sarcastic, clearly insinuating that they were one and the same.  
  
"You are a damn fool Severus, I hope you realize that. The difference that I was referring to is that I have never seen a bruise or a welt or a burn mark on your wife or any of your children that you were responsible for. I wonder if you can even count the number of scars that Tiberius left you with. And not just the visible ones, also the ones that are ingrained in your mind."  
  
"You do not know what you are talking about," Severus hissed, growing increasingly angry and frustrated with the way that Eric was prying into matters that did not concern him. He had no right! These were matters that he knew nothing about, matters that were best left alone, matters that would resolve themselves, despite all the circumstances.  
  
"Whatever happened here, whatever made your daughter storm out, go talk to her... she is a sensible girl, she will listen."  
  
"If she has something to say to me, she knows where to find me."  
  
"That is not what I said and it is most certainly not what I meant! I'd wager that you are the one who needs to do most of the talking." [I]And most of the apologizing.[/I]  
  
Severus was saved the trouble of replying angrily as a black candle sitting on  
  
his desk suddenly lit itself with a hiss, burning with a bright green flame.  
  
"A type of spying device..." Eric observed wisely as he rose to his feet with  
  
the aid of his cane.  
  
"Stay here Eric, I do not need you for this."  
  
"What exactly is it that you do not need me for?"  
  
"I am just going to check on my students."  
  
"Then I shall wait here."  
  
Severus paused at the door, "you'd best leave. If the tripartite was involved this may take awhile."  
  
"Very well, I shall be back tomorrow, I have something that we must discuss." Eric smiled his distorted, misshapen grin, "not at all like Tiberius," he muttered quietly, "not at all..."  
  
Severus wasn't sure if he was pleased by the disturbance or if it had only angered him further. He decided that he would pick between the two once he had found out the nature of the disturbance. And if the Bulstrode triplets had been behind it.  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed as he stepped into the Common Room. Nothing was out of place. No one was doing anything they weren't supposed to. In fact, every single one of his Slytherins was sitting quietly, either at the large work tables or on the sofas and plush chairs doing their school work. He pulled out his pocket watch, his eyebrows rose as he noted the time. "I believe that the whole lot of you was supposed to be in bed quite some time ago. And unless you all have homework that you have last for the last possible moment, the only ones of you with any hope of an excuse are the sixth and seventh years. Who would like to start explaining?"  
  
Kay tucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she shot Mark a nervous glance. Even though Professor Snape never sounded pleased with him, it was usually all a front that they could see through. She could recognize the ire beneath his words tonight, and she knew that Mark heard it too.  
  
"I am waiting. If someone does not start explaining soon I shall punish the lot of you," Severus could feel his irritation returning full force. He knew it was unfair to take out the frustration of what had been an incredibly long and trying night on his Slytherins. But the fact that most of them were breaking one of the House rules seemed to be a viable excuse should he need one for losing his temper.  
  
He noticed the anxious looks passing between the students and felt his fury returning in full force. He had put up with far too much already tonight. He was never lenient with his Slytherins, and this certainly wasn't going to be the time he changed that, "one hundred lines from each of you for each increment of ten seconds that I have to wait for someone to start explaining."  
  
"We did create..."  
  
"The disturbance to get you in here..."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Severus looked from Marcus to Agrippa to Posthumous, he wasn't surprised. "I will deal with you momentarily. You can wait for me in my office."  
  
"Wait, sir, please, it wasn't all their fault," Kay quickly spoke up. As much as the terrible trio annoyed her at times, but it wasn't fair for them to take most of the blame when Snape was in such a foul mood. Especially if he was going to deal with them in his office. That was never good. The triplets were in and out of trouble so often that all but the worst infractions were dealt with wherever Snape happened to catch them.  
  
"Would you like to join them Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"Well... they did rig your detector to go off on their own..." she didn't want to link herself _too_ closely to the triplets. "But that's only because they volunteered to first. We wanted to talk to you..." she trailed off. She didn't like the look she was getting, it was the one that was usually followed by someone getting thoroughly chewed out.  
  
"You are all on restriction. You do not leave this Common Room except for meals and classes or to go to the library." Snape turned on his heel, intent on finding someplace where he could be uninterrupted for the rest of the night.  
  
"Please sir," Kay pushed on, even as Mark tried to shush her, "Mark got a letter from his parents, they're demanding that he leave school."  
  
"Kay, let it be," Mark hissed at his girlfriend, as he glared at her and pulled his arm from her grasp.  
  
Severus sighed, this was the last topic that he wanted to tackle tonight. He wasn't capable of dealing with it, not now. He turned back to look at his students, who were all looking up at him expectantly. He didn't know what to say to them.  
  
"I'm not going, sir," Mark said, but he was glaring at the ground as he said it.  
  
"I will not let them force you, Mr. McKean," Severus promised him, "I want all of you in bed now." His tone brooked no room for argument, the students all scurried for their rooms. "Mr. McKean," he called the Head Boy back, "if you need to talk..."  
  
Mark nodded, "I know where to find you sir, and I know that tonight's not a good time." He thrust his hands into his pockets as he stared moodily past Snape at the chipped stones of the grey dungeon wall.  
  
"You are better than them."  
  
"You've been more of a parent for me than they ever have been." Mark said darkly.  
  
"I have never tried to take their place."  
  
"I don't think you can consider it taking their place if there wasn't any established position for you to usurp. You filled a gap that they never cared to fill."  
  
"How old are you Mr. McKean?"  
  
Mark looked confused, he knew that Snape knew the answer to that question, "seventeen, sir."  
  
"When the weight of the world gets to be too much for you to hold up on your own, I have a bottle of firewhiskey that you are welcome to, provided I am there, of course."  
  
Mark smiled weakly, "thank you sir, I shall keep that in mind."  
  
"Bed. Now."  
  
"Yes sir."

* * *

Authoress' note:  
I'm not sure when the next update is going to be, I have to pack so that I can move out of the apartment on Monday, and then I have to go spend way to much money on books, afterwhich I shall be depressed, offerings of money would be greatly appreciated  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - I'm not saying who tipped off the bad guys and got William hurt... yet... it wouldn't be a mystery if I did  
and the evil WB boards are over on the Warner Brothers Harry Potter site, but I may discontinue posting there, they keep giving me more and more trouble and it looks like they may be wiped completely in the next set of 'upgrades' they do  
and, it doesn't count if I quote the founding fathers to you as long as I take it from 1776, that really is a great movie 


	55. Chapter 55

  
  
"What's this one?"  
  
Severus leaned over Olivia's shoulder to look at the drawing she was pointing at, "bobotubers."  
  
"What do they do?"  
  
"They produce a pus used in many potions, the name dates back to 1354 and is connected to..."  
  
"Ewww... pus..." Olivia made a face and turned to another page.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, but didn't finish the lecture. He had a feeling his audience would not stay interested long if he delved too far into the symptoms of the bubonic plague and their link to the plant. Although he was enjoying the distraction that Olivia provided. Eva had suddenly been called upon by the Order for the morning, and as Severus had only one class in the morning today, and it was already over, he was watching Olivia until Eva returned to finish overseeing her lessons for the day.  
  
He was trying not to think about the class he had taught that morning. It had been his seventh year NEWT students. Dierna hadn't even looked at him, let alone talked to him. She had very pointedly ignored him for the entire class period, looking through him as though he didn't exist. It provided the double agony of piercing his heart and making him thoroughly enraged because, to his mind, Dierna was perfectly capable of making the first step towards reconciliation.  
  
Watching Olivia meant he didn't have to think about what he had said to Dierna. He didn't have to think about what he needed to say to Mr. McKean. He didn't need to think about what Eric would be discussing with him when he arrived shortly. At the moment he was ready to retire to the country. Perhaps have a small sea-side cottage. He could live there very happily. No students, no Eric, no children underfoot... except for Olivia, but an early bedtime took care of most of the complications created by her presence. He could just be with Morgan and...  
  
Well that wasn't bloody likely to happen anytime soon. Especially not while they were in the midst of a war that had yet to rear the full extent of its ugly head. He frowned, perhaps he should have killed himself when he had the chance, right after the first war... or the second one... he realized that Olivia was tugging on his sleeve in a most annoying fashion.  
  
"What is it child?" he snapped a bit more harshly than was necessary. _Dammit, you fool, now you are acting like your father, transferring all of your rage to the innocents around you.  
_  
However Olivia seemed oblivious to the sharpness of his tone. She was bouncing rather excitedly. "I forgot, I have some stuffs for you."  
  
Severus actually smirked slightly as Olivia grabbed her bag in one hand, and his hand with her other, and dragged him to the couch, where she pushed him down and climbed into his lap. He realized that in he was almost constantly waiting for her to misbehave, but she, in all actuality, rarely did. It made him feel slightly guilty as she cuddled up to him while digging through her bag. But he was also more grateful for her blind adoration than he could say. There were times when he needed more than Morgan's reassurances that he was not in fact a horrible monster who would end up destroying his family, no matter how good his intentions were.  
  
"Look!" Olivia thrust a paper in his face.  
  
Severus plucked the paper from her hand and held it out where he could see it properly. He sighed, and then reached into his robes for his reading glasses so that he could read it properly. He hated the spectacles. They made him feel old. But Morgan had thrown a fit when she learned he was using a vision enhancing potion. True, the potion would only weaken eyesight further when used for an extended period of time, but it was much more convenient. However, the wrath of Morgan wasn't worth it. The marriage bed had been decidedly frigid for far longer than he liked last time she had found him with it.  
  
"See, I did really good!" Olivia bounced as she tried to grab the paper back.  
  
Severus pulled it back out of her reach, "I suppose this is acceptable," he said dryly. "What is this... your math test?"  
  
Olivia sighed dramatically, "no! It's history."  
  
"Is it now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suppose you would know, seeing as how you received full points on it."  
  
"I did so well that I think you should help me make a potion. And I love you very much."  
  
Severus snorted, so now the truth came out. She wanted something. So much for unconditional love and scholarly productivity purely for self satisfaction. "Perhaps later this afternoon."  
  
Eva poked her head in the door, "I am back and have come to collect my charge."  
  
Olivia sighed and looked up at Severus with pleading eyes, "can't I stay here with you today? Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I'll be good, and I'll sit very quietly while you teach. Please, please, please..."  
  
Severus was very tempted to say yes. If Eric wasn't due to show up at any second he would have. Nimue was in Greece, Viviane in Egypt, Dierna wasn't speaking to him, and Serena and Kamen had never confided in or clung to him the way the other three did. But Olivia... she went a long ways towards filling any gaps that he felt.  
  
And he felt guilty for that. What sort of father was he that he played favorites? What sort of man was he that he found pleasure in Olivia confessing that her other family was becoming 'fuzzy'? He was pleased that she was forgetting her biological parents. He didn't want her to remember them. He didn't want her to need them. She was forgetting them. Her nightmares about their death were diminishing. He hoped that one day she wouldn't even remember that another couple had been her parents at one point.  
  
"You're going to make me go, aren't you?" Olivia looked up at him with large blue eyes, eyes that were pleading with him to change his mind.  
  
Severus had to harden his heart towards the child that currently filled its softest spot, "go, you have lessons to do."  
  
_Only for you_ Olivia's eyes seemed to say as she reluctantly climbed down from Severus' lap and joined Eva, slipping her hand into the woman's.  
  
"Chin up liebchen, we'll go outside this afternoon, I'm sure ein bischen play time wouldn't be out of order."  
  
Severus watched Eva lead Olivia away with a touch of sadness. How long would it be before he did something to make the girl rightly turn against him?  
  
"You are far too hard on yourself."  
  
"Have you learned how to read minds now?"  
  
"No. It's just that after half a century I've finally started to be able to read you. I can tell when you are indulging yourself in a good bout of self pity. But, I am able to tell that you're in a much better state to discuss matters of importance today. I take it you found something to distract you from yourself after I left last night. The marriage bed is a wondrous place.  
  
"Refrain from any thoughts that include my wife and my bed. I do not want you near either of them, even in your mind."  
  
"Very well, I shall strive to keep my thoughts in check. What would you like to discuss first? I know something happened last night that is weighing heavily on your mind."  
  
"One of my students, Mark McKean... his parents have demanded that he leave school."  
  
"When it rains it pours... Sejanus and Livia McKean, two of the most devoted followers of Voldemort. There is no question as to why they want him to return home. Is he of age? Yes, then they'll be wanting him to join the Death Eaters. What has the boy said?"  
  
"He is remaining here. He has refused to leave."  
  
"Best be prepared, they may do something to try and force him."  
  
"I know, and I am prepared. They shall not get the boy."  
  
"You worry so about failing them all Severus. I wish you would see that it is all in vain. Slytherins, who all the school suspects, are refusing the temptations of power offered by the Dark Lord. Even when it is their parents summoning them."  
  
"That means nothing..."  
  
"You are saving them Severus. You _have _saved them. You are doing more than you can possibly imagine."  
  
"I only hope that they do not suffer the repercussions when the Dark Lord comes for me."  
  
"They will be safe. We already have more allies than you are aware of. One in particular."  
  
Severus recognized the tone Eric was using. It was full of smugness, the man knew something... "What are you getting at?"  
  
"We must save him, or it may all be too late."  
  
"Talk sensibly!"  
  
"You always speak of your failures. But you have not failed as you thought you had. I mean to show you how you have triumphed!"  
  
Severus studied Eric's face carefully as understanding dawned on him, "no... it's not possible."  
  
"It is, but we must act quickly."  
  
"I have classes I need to prepare for," Severus tried to change the subject, and hint to Eric that he needed to leave.  
  
"Severus, you have my word, everything I have told you is true."  
  
"I do not doubt that," Severus stared at his desk without seeing it, "why  
  
didn't we know of this sooner?"  
  
"How could we have?"  
  
Severus was torn, his thoughts flying in hundreds of directions. There was  
  
too much, far too much..  
  
"You are headed straight for a complete and total mental breakdown my boy.  
  
Take things one at a time."  
  
"I am perfectly capable of managing my own life without your help!" Severus  
  
snapped, instantly infuriated by any reference to weakness. Weakness was a  
  
death sentence. And one couldn't be strong if they relied on others. Power  
  
and strength were solitary goals. If he put the burden of his mind onto  
  
anyone else's shoulders all could be lost. He had to bear it alone.  
  
"We should inform the Order of this."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"We shall need help for this. We cannot do it alone."  
  
"We must, I trust no one else with this."  
  
Eric sighed, "if you insist. But know that I do not agree."  
  
"I am not concerned about us agreeing. It is not a common occurrence anyways."

* * *

Authoress' note: ok, I finally remembered... I have a new story up that is a series of short scenes from Sev and Morgan's first years of marriage, check it out  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - yep, Nick's parents are your typical death eathers (I wouldn't say typical Slytherins as I'm doing my best to take down all of the assumptions about that honorable house)  
Nick's explanation will be coming up before too long, as long as I remember to write it  
  
this is the last update before I move, I should (hopefully) be able to get something up around Wednesday, and hopefully I'll get a lot written before classes start


	56. Chapter 56

Olivia crept up on the cricket as sneakily as she could, which wasn't very quiet. Nevertheless she nearly managed to catch the insect that time. She looked up and realized that she couldn't see Eva anymore. But this didn't bother her in the least.

She had come outside with her tutor, but had almost immediately darted off after the troublesome cricket who had now hopped to safety in the rushes along the edge of the lake.

Lacking the distraction of chasing insects Olivia settled for pushing her tongue against her front tooth, which was very loose. She wiggled it back and forth, but it stayed attached. Severus had offered to _accio_ it out for her. It had taken Morgan the better part of an hour to convince her to come out from under the bed and that she was safe from having her teeth charmed out.

Hearing Eva call for her she ducked down among the rushes. She wasn't ready to go back to her lessons quite yet, not when it meant giving up the freedom of the outdoors. She peeked around the browning foliage, and convinced that she was safely hidden away, she started constructing a little village out of pebbles and mud and sticks, complete with houses, and shops, and roads, and inhabitants made by braiding pieces of grass together so that they had arms and legs.

"I'd wager the chieftain lives there, in the largest house."

Olivia looked up into the face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, "no, the princess lives there."

"What is the princess' name?"

"Olivia."

"That is the perfect name for a princess."

"What are you?" Olivia looked back and forth between the beautiful woman and the man who had come up behind her. She could tell that they weren't human, even if they had hidden all evidence to the contrary.

The woman smiled sweetly, "it does not matter what we are."

Olivia considered this for a moment and then decided it didn't really matter to her whether or not they were human, "do you want to play with me? We can make more people to live in the village."

The man made a gesture of impatience, but the woman hushed him with a few whispered words. "Of course child, "she turned back to Olivia, "we would be most honored to join you for awhile."

* * *

Nimue dropped the now hot charm hanging from her neck, she had hardly let it go ever since her vision of death. She was scared, and confused, and just wanted to go home. On one hand she understood why she couldn't leave, on the other... perhaps it was best to stay here in Greece. She wasn't sure if she could face her family after what she had Seen.  
  
There were times when she thought her heart was being torn out. And she was powerless to stop it.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Nimue sighed, "I know."  
  
Remus leaned against the low stone wall, "I don't know exactly what you Saw, but it seems to me that you need to talk about it."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Nimue snapped.  
  
Remus' eyebrows shot up. That wasn't a tone he was used to hearing from Nimue. Equally shocking was the fact that it wasn't immediately followed by an apology. He wasn't sure if he should scold her or not. It might send her over the edge. 

"Do I have any chance of convincing you to take me home?"

"No."

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me about it."  
  
"I... I just can't."  
  
"Why can't you talk to me Nimue?"  
  
"I just can't!"  
  
"Nimue..." Remus frowned, a confused look on his face, "I was going to use your full name for emphasis, but I realized I don't know it. I've never heard Snape use it."  
  
Nimue smiled weakly, "I'm not sure he ever has... maybe once..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's Jane."  
  
"Fine then, Nimue Jane Snape, there are a lot of people here who are worried about you, including, but not limited to, myself, Kalliope, whom I really don't want upset in her condition, Cadmus, Theodora, Polykleitos, Aias..."  
  
"I get your point," Nimue looked away, furiously trying to blink away her tears.  
  
"Hey, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. I hope that one day I will have a daughter who is as brave and kind-hearted as you." Remus took Nimue by the shoulders and gave her a little shake, "I just don't want you doing anything... rash."  
  
Nimue raised her tear filled eyes to Remus', "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
Remus forced himself to harden his heart and expression, "what I mean, Nimue Jane, is that I don't particularly care what you think you Saw. Just because you _think_ you know how it's going to happen, that is no excuse to go putting yourself into unnecessary danger. I will not allow it, you will..."

Nimue's eyes widened almost comically, "it wasn't my death that I Saw," she interrupted him.  
  
Remus was completely thrown, they had all assumed that Nimue had seen her own death. If she hadn't... whose had she see? It must have been a member of her family to upset her like this... "if it isn't you...?"  
  
"I... I..." Nimue looked so torn, so ready to pour her heart out, but she pulled herself together at the last second, "I can't tell you because you will tell them. And by seeking to avoid fate we only bring ourselves closer to it."  
  
Remus sighed, "you've been reading far too much Sophocles." But he let it drop for the time being, "let's get to work then, you've been falling a bit behind in Transfiguration," he was convinced that she would come around eventually and tell them what she had Seen.

* * *

"Charlie!" Meg felt free to yell for her husband as all the children were outside playing, save Alan who was contently trying to scale the furniture, now that he had mastered the arts of walking and running he was into everything. 

"Are you sure a leash is a bad idea?" Charlie asked as he intercepted Alan, who had made a dash for the door.

"For you so that I don't have to shout for you?"

"Hilarious darling, but I assure you I do not need to be tied up, not when I have you as a ball and chain."

Meg tossed her knitting needles at him.

"Those could have impaled me you heartless wench," Charlie said as he retrieved them from the floor and returned them to his wife, stealing a kiss in the process.

"Brute."

"Love of my life... my darling wife whose beauty will never fade..."

Meg smiled smugly, "flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Weasley."

Charlie took the chair opposite his wife as he tried to hold Alan still on his lap, "what was so important that you felt it necessary to yell for me?"

"There's a meeting tonight."

"This wasn't planned."

"I know."

"Any indication on the nature of it?" Charlie hated it when the Order called meetings at the last minute like this. It left the possibility that something bad had happened. That their plans had gone horribly astray. It was enough to make one's blood run cold.

"Something about demons I think."

"Well that certainly sounds pleasant. Don't eat that," he took the block from Alan, which the toddler had been trying to stuff in his mouth.

"Mine!"

"I'm sure it is yours, I just don't want it in your mouth."

Meg felt a small measure of contentment, as much as she could afford in times like these, as she watched her husband playing with their youngest son... or at least their current youngest son. She was beginning to suspect that the child she was carrying now would be another boy.

"Are you staying home with the children tonight?"

"No."

Charlie frowned, "then who is going to watch them if we both go to headquarters tonight for the meeting?"

Meg suddenly became very interested in the half-knitted baby blanket laying in her lap.

"Please tell me you didn't..."

"Who else is there to watch them Charlie? Besides, the girls love them."

"Yes, well I had the... pleasure... of teaching them for five years, I have plenty of reasons to be hesitant about trusting them with our children."

Meg rolled her eyes, "don't be so over dramatic, I'm the only one entitled to dramatics around here. You have to be my steadfast rock while I weather this sea of hormones."

"I think I'm the one doing most of the weathering," Charlie said, sighing tragically, just because he knew how it would make his wife bristle. And he loved the way she would frown at him for that split second before she decided that his teasing wasn't worth getting angry over.

"How many of them are there that I'm supposed to watch again?"

"I sincerely hope you don't walk in on everyone like that," Charlie said as he turned around.

"Pretty much, I do it to Mum and Dad all the time."

"I told him to knock," Celeste said as she laced her fingers through Kamen's.

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "where's your cohort?"

"He had other plans," Kamen said evasively, not wanting too many people to know about how severely injured his best friend had been. William was still not feeling his best, and chasing after a horde of rug-rats would probably have killed him. "Aren't you glad that I though to bring my own reinforcements?"

"I promise I'll keep him in line Professor Weasley," Celeste vowed, hand over her heart. She didn't care if they were just baby-sitting. She was thankful for any time spent with Kamen. Between his training schedule and her working in the greenhouses of a prominent Herbology scholar in Wales their time together was sporadic and often very short.

"I am agreeing to this," Charlie said sternly, "only because I know that she," he pointed at Celeste with the hand still clutching the block Alan had been trying to eat, "will behave herself."

* * *

Authoress' note: 

bah... took me a bit longer to update than I was planning on... I'll try to have another one up within the week  
PINK-CORSIAR - Eric wouldn't be so cryptic if I wasn't trying to be mysterious (I'll leave it up to you to decide if it's working or not)  
and about the updates on my homepage, occassionally a chapter gets up there before it does here, but you have to check, most of the time it's because I add more chapters to the index list, but haven't uploaded the actual chapters yet


	57. Chapter 57

"Where are you going?"

"Just to a short meeting, sweetheart, your father and I will be back shortly."

"Can I stay up until you come back?"

"No," Morgan said, softly but firmly to avoid any more arguments as she finished tucking the blankets in around Olivia. "But Misty will be right here with you," she nodded at the House Elf, who had set herself up in the corner and was darning socks by the light of one low candle.

"I don't like it when you leave at night," Olivia said.

"I don't like leaving you either, but it won't be for long. And the first thing I'm going to do when I come back is come in here to check on you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Morgan hugged Olivia tightly, watching out of the corner of her eye as Severus made sure the night-light by the bed was burning brightly. She repressed a shudder that seemed to come from her very soul. Every time she left her children she feared it would be the last.

"Morgan, we are going to be late," Severus hurried her along.

"I'm coming," Morgan sighed as she hugged Olivia once more, made sure she was snug under the covers, and glanced over at Misty for a bit of reassurance

Olivia snuggled under the covers and reached under her pillow for the shell that the pretty lady had given her. She clutched it tightly in her fist and smiled to herself as she fell asleep. They lady had promised to come and see her again. The man had too, and he said he would bring her a present next time.

"Are you sure this won't take long Severus?" Morgan asked worriedly as they headed deep into the dungeons.

"If it takes too long you can leave early. But she will be fine with Misty watching over her."

"But what if..."

"I would trust Misty with my life, and my life isn't worth saving, no harm will come to Olivia."

"I know... I'm just nervous about this meeting," she confessed as they reached the tapestry that guarded the entrance to Order headquarters. "There's just something so... disconcerting... about demons, even ones that are on our side." Her mind flittered through all she could remember learning about the Etruscan creatures in History of Magic, she wasn't coming up with much.

"Are you starting to grow xenophobic on me?"

"Not hardly, just my maternal instincts flaring up."

"I know that my brothers and sisters have joined the dark one, but I mean you no harm domina."

Morgan stared up, unflinchingly, into the face of the demon. Despite his blue skin and tufts of bright orange hair he had a kind face, tired and worn, but kind. "I meant no disrespect, but my tendency to worry has increased exponentially with the number of children that I have."

His wings ruffled slightly as he settled himself onto a stool and motioned Morgan to take a seat next to him, "no doubt you have heard much many things of a negative nature about my brothers and sisters from your Ministry, but Calchus is not one of those who has joined the dark one."

"Have the Lasas joined the Dark Lord as a means of fulfilling the roll that we have created for them?" Severus asked as he stood behind Morgan, reassuring her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I cannot explain, or atone, for the acts of my brothers and sisters," Calchus replied, "they have changed. We were once revered as guides and messengers, I have stuck to our original role, they have deviated. I do not know why. The glass shows me what will happen, not the minds of my companions."

"You are a seer then?" Morgan asked, warming slightly to the aged demon.

"I am. And I will have a word with you after the meeting, some advice for you to pass on to your daughter, advice that only a fellow seer can give."

Morgan opened her mouth to ask how he knew about Nimue, wasn't given the chance as Minerva stepped to the center of the room to address the gathered members of the Order.

"I apologize for the lack of notice given for this meeting tonight, but it appears that this will become much more common. Our situation becomes more precarious as each day passes, even if it is not openly noticeable. That is part of the reason why I was so eager to accept Calchus' offer to help us," she nodded at the demon who shuffled forward.

"I shall do what I can, but know that I do not wish to see my brothers and sisters annihilated by your cause."

"We can't promise to spare those that are fighting against us," Charlie said evenly, "is there any chance that they may be persuaded to join us instead?"

Calchus did not look up as he pulled a green glass disk from the leather case at his waist, "I do not believe so, Vanth is angry, she has a desire for vengeance for a wrong that was done, she sees this as her chance for retribution."

"Can you contact her? Perhaps persuade her that we can help her..." Charlie was thinking quickly, "if you are still speaking with her..."

"I no longer have contact with her."

"But if you know what it is that she wants, perhaps we can convince her that..."

"She would not speak with me."

"Are you certain that..."

"We were lovers, we parted on less than friendly terms, she lays part of the blame for what she seeks vengeance for at my feet. Do not ask me to speak with her. It will not happen." He crouched done on the floor, almost looking more aviary than human as he ruffled his wings and set the green disk in front of him on the rough dungeon floors. He chanted over it quietly, so that the Order members caught only bits and pieces of his spell, "_videri... vindicta... justus...daemonis.._."

"They are closing in on their prey, they are close, he is injured, bleeding..."

"Will he survive?" Severus asked urgently, he could feel Eric watching him as they waited for Calchus to respond.

"It is hard to tell, his injuries are very grave, it all rests on how quickly he is found and can be treated."

"Who is it?" Charlie asked. He looked between Eric and Severus, he knew that they knew who it was.

But Calchus had already moved on, "horror, unspeakable horror, it will not easily be stopped... kill the queen bee and the hive will continue to exist."

The room exploded into noise as the meaning of what Calchus said was thrown into heated debate. Amidst the confusion Morgan stepped forward and knelt by the demon's side, "are you alright?" she noticed that he was trembling slightly.

"I am fine, it is just at my age looking into the glass is a bit more of an exertion than it once was." Nevertheless, he accepted Morgan's offered hand as he rose from his crouched position on the ground and sank once again onto the low stool he had first occupied. "Your little seeress, you would probably not recognize her if you saw her now."

"Have you seen her? Is she alright?" Morgan asked urgently, her hand went to the charm around her neck, it burned with its gentle heat almost constantly, she feared that her daughter was in danger.

"I have seen her in the glass, and once in person, disguised as a devotee come to make a sacrifice, do not worry," he quickly reassured Morgan, seeing her look of horror that crossed her face as she heard him say that he had reached the temple using a disguise, "the head priestess knew I was there, but she was the only one who knew me for who I was."

"But she is alright? She is not in any danger?"

"We are all in danger, but she is safe for now. And fast becoming a woman. She has the grace and poise of the priestess born. I will continue to look in on her whenever possible."

"Thank you," Morgan clutched his gnarled hands as she pressed him for news of Remus, oblivious to the raised voices around them.

"I think they are done trying to interpret my words," Calchus said as the voices faded out. He had told Morgan what he knew of Remus' position at the temple, "and I believe someone is waiting for you."

Morgan glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly at the sight of Severus engaged in a conversation with Neville Longbottom as poor cover for the way he was watching her. "I cannot tell you how much the news you have brought me of my daughter means, I appreciate it more than I can tell."

"It is my pleasure domina."

She rose to join Severus, "can you tell me what your words meant? You sat here all this time while they debated, but you never contributed..."

Calchus leaned forward, gesturing Morgan to come closer so that he could whisper in her ear, "the problem with demons is that we love riddles, I leave it to the wise to figure out what my words meant, and I shall enjoy watching you try to puzzle it out. Your husband is growing agitated, domina, return to him now."

Morgan gave Calchus' hand one last squeeze before making her way to Severus' side. She tried to hide her smile as he instantly came up with some excuse for leaving that dealt with the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff that would take place the next day. She saw it for what it was: empty.

"What were you so intent on discussing with the demon?" Severus asked as he wrapped an arm around Morgan's shoulders.

"Nimue, he's been keeping an eye on her. And Remus, he had lots to tell me about Remus..."

Severus rolled his eyes, "of course you felt it necessary to ask about that abomination."

"Just because he's a werewolf..."

"My dear, his status as a non-human doesn't concern me in the least, it's the way he constantly had his eyes and hands on you that make me abhor him."

"I'm surprised your skin hasn't turned green yet considering how jealous you always are."

"You're lucky I haven't cut your tongue out yet considering how impertinent it is."

Morgan smiled distractedly at her husband's dry humor as they reached their rooms and she all but ran to check on Olivia. Her pulse slowed considerably as she brushed a few dark curls off of the girl's face and listened to her even breaths. "Are you coming to bed?" she turned to Severus who had followed her to Olivia's room.

"I will be there shortly," he jerked his head towards the door, indicating that Misty could leave as well. Certain that his wife was gone he settled himself on the edge of Olivia's bed, "weren't you supposed to be asleep quite awhile ago?"

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"Come on, out with it young lady, why aren't you asleep?"

Olivia pouted as she sat up amongst her cocoon of blankets, "how could you tell I wasn't really asleep?"

"I know everything, that is how."

"Do you really no everything?"

"You are avoiding my question."

Olivia reached under her pillow and pulled something out that she held tightly in her fist. "I wanted to show you, but I wasn't supposed to stay awake, but I didn't want to go to sleep until I showed you because its really really really really _really_ important."

"This sounds serious," Severus said in a monotone, not giving any hint as to how amusing he found Olivia's flair for the dramatic and how she managed to give off such a grave manner when she was all of seven, and a very small seven at that. Her expression was better suited to a guest at a funeral. "What is it that you have to show me?"

Olivia held out her hand as she uncurled her fingers, cupping them slightly to cradle what she was holding.

Severus picked up the white object and examined it closely.

"See, I told you it was important."

"And where exactly did this come from?"

Olivia barred her teeth, wrinkling up her nose. She couldn't resist poking her tongue through the gap right in the middle of her mouth.

"What are you going to do with it?" Severus asked as he handed the baby-tooth back to Olivia.

"I don't know. What can I do with it?"

"Well," Severus did some very quick thinking, "teeth are very useful in potion making."

"Really?" Olivia looked doubtful.

"Of course, I pay a small fortune for teeth at the apothecary every year. I'm sure we can come to an understanding," he withdrew a silver sickle from his pocket.

Olivia eyed the coin, her eyes betraying how much she wanted it, before quickly shaking her head no.

Severus withdrew another sickle and shook the two in his hand so that they clinked together.

Olivia shook her head again and held up three fingers.

Severus repressed an amused smirk as he withdrew a third coin and handed them over in exchange for Olivia's first lost tooth. "You are a shrewd business woman little miss."

"What does shrewd mean? Is that like when you called Mum a shrew last night?"

Severus did smirk at that, "in this case 'shrewd' means that you are a very good business woman, I thought I was going to get that tooth for only two sickles."

"So what does shrew mean?"

Severus schooled his features as he tucked his newly acquired tooth into his pocket for safe-keeping, "when I use it in reference to your mother..." he remembered the way Morgan had stood there, hands on her hips, looking up at him saucily as she railed about him moving her shoes, which he had done so he wouldn't trip over them with the way they were strewn across the room, "it is a term of endearment."

"Are you sure? Mum wasn't too happy when you called her that..."

"Enough, you are supposed to be asleep. You have stayed awake far too long already, no more procrastinating."

Olivia sighed, "fine..." she reached for Tristan, drawing him close to her chest as Severus pulled the covers back up around her shoulders. "Will you tell me a story before I go to sleep?"

"No."

"A short one?"

"Olivia, if I have to tell you one more time..."

Olivia quickly shut her eyes and made no more protest. Satisfied that she was actually going to sleep now Severus went in search of his own bed, fervently hoping that it's other occupant would still be wide awake. He wasn't disappointed, "Are you sure you do not want to leave?"

Morgan set her book aside, "as much as I love Nimue, and no matter how badly I want to see her, my place is here with you."

Severus remained silent as he neatly folded his robes and laid them aside. He felt incredibly selfish for wanting Morgan to remain at Hogwarts. But Kalliope's offer to have her and Olivia come to Greece where the situation was probably much safer... Was it fair to have her stay at his side if it only put her in danger?

"It is my decision Sev," Morgan gently reminded him.

"I know, I just feel as though I should do something to change your mind."

"Are you sure you want to send me away?" Morgan asked as she leaned against her husband, trailing her fingertips down his chest.

"No," he acquiesced as he kissed her firmly on the mouth before working his way down her throat, "but I want to keep you safe."

* * *

Authoress' note:  
  
I shall strive to update more often, but it all depends on the evilness of my profs

megsleeps - thank you for the wonderful review! and as for length... well... it's pretty much been guaranteed that this one is going to be longer than year 1 (or maybe it only feels that way because it's taking longer to write...)  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - please don't call child portective services! I promise Olivia will survive (how else could I even consider doing the next story about her 1st year?) and I'm glad you like mysteries, because I've got lots more in store for everyone (bwahahahaaa)


	58. Chapter 58

"We are close," Vanth tucked her wings in and crawled down from the top branch of the tree to join Charun on one of the lower branches. She peered through the thinning foliage at the figure dashing through the bushes below them, staggering as he clutched at his side.

"We should finish him off."

"The dark one wants him alive."

Charun made a low growling noise as he gestured impatiently at the figure getting farther and farther away from them, "I do not care what he wants! He will make it to _them_ if we let him get much further. How will that affect your plans?"

Vanth flicked her tongue out across her lips, moistening them in anticipation. "He is of no concern to me. I want to hurt those who were closest to _him_. The one who betrayed us all..."

"If we bring him to the dark one you shall be one step closer to that goal," Charun reminded her. He looked straight ahead, following the motion in the bushes that was getting farther and farther away. He hoped that once she had fulfilled her need for vengeance she would see him standing there. As he always had and always would. Slightly behind her, ready to fight for her. He cursed the feelings he had for her. They were not the sort of feelings he should have for her.

* * *

"Is everyone decent? Not that it really matters as Lena is the only one of you I haven't seen without her shirt..." Nick poked his head into the girls' locker room.

"Not since I was two!" Bridget protested as she stuck her tongue out at her brother, "and what about Dierna? It's not like she's ever been your girlfriend..."

Nick looked down sheepishly, avoiding looking at Dierna as he felt Serena studying them both.

"Considering how red both of you are... is there something I need to know?" Serena asked cautiously.

"Well..."

"It's really a funny story, really," Nick hesitantly met his girlfriend's eye. "You see, I was helping Dierna with this potions... thing."

"And it exploded all over me."

"And the only thing I could do was strip her."

"And then Dad showed up..." Dierna's voice turned bitter and her face darkened noticeably.

Serena's eyes widened, "would that encounter be the reason why you're currently not speaking to him?" Although completely ignoring his existence was a better description. She squeezed her sister's hand, "whatever he said, I'm sure he didn't mean it." She could only imagine what had been said, especially if both of them had been angry.

"Nothing really happened," Dierna said darkly, "not that Dad believes that..."

"He'll come around eventually."

"So... are you really ok with this?"

Serena looked over to where Lena and Bridget were trying to push Nick back out the door, "I'm trying to be. I can't help the fact that you and Nick are such good friends, and I know you were before, it's just, it makes it difficult. But sometimes I have trouble approving of how close you are. But I trust you."

"If it makes you feel better I told him how much better your tits are than mine."

Serena smiled, "well there's no denying the truth behind that."

"Hmpf... at least Stefan hasn't complained... yet."

"That's just because he's too much of a gentleman."

"So... are we ok?" Dierna asked. With the rift between her and their father she didn't think she would be able to stand being at odds with Serena too.

Serena sighed, "I can't promise that I won't be jealous at times, but I shall strive to be understanding. You know I can't stay mad at you, no matter how much I want to, so there's no reason for me to get upset in the first place."

"You're a much better person than I am, I could never stay as calm as you do."

Serena shrugged one shoulder as she adjusted her shin guards, "or maybe I'm just bottling up my rage to use against the Hufflepuffs."

"No need, we're going to slaughter them."

"Are you ready yet?" Nick yelled as Lena and Bridget managed to shove him out the door.

"In a minute!" all four girls responded together.

* * *

"Viviane, have you looked at these papers that Arthur got from Alim? Viviane... what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Viviane said quickly as she sorted the figs Mrs. Weasley had brought back from the market, but she didn't really see what she was doing, just kept her hands moving quickly.

"I know you better than that."

"Just a bit distracted I guess."

"You're lying," Colin accused gently, his face clearly showing how hurt he was by that fact.

Viviane reluctantly raised her eyes to his, "it's nothing, really. I would let you know if it was something important."

"Everything that concerns you is important," Colin said as he took her hands between his, "how about I take you out tonight and you tell me what it is that's bothering you?"

"Not tonight Colin, I'm not feeling all that well, and I've got... I've got a lot of things to get done."

Colin sighed, "fine, but know that I am here for you, never doubt that."

* * *

The crowd winced collectively as Serena hit a Bludger straight at the closely huddled trio of Hufflepuff chasers, catching their captain right in the chest. It turned into a cheer from the red and gold clad section of the spectators as the captain spiraled and missed the Quaffle, leaving Dierna wide open to grab it and pass it on to secure a goal.

"I wish she'd gain a little weight, she looks like a stray Bludger would snap her in two," Morgan fretted as she watched Dierna swerve at the last second to avoid being knocked from her broom.

"At least she has the speed to keep out of their way," Severus tried to reassure her, although he knew it was most likely useless.

"Olivia, stay where I can see you," Morgan turned away from the game briefly to call Olivia back from where she was running back and forth two rows behind them in the virtually empty box.

Olivia scampered down and squeezed herself in between Severus and Morgan on the bench, "I'm cold."

Severus absently wrapped an arm around her as he continued to watch the game, "it should be over soon." He watched as little Bridget Wood took off down the field, "there, over and a Gryffindor victory," he stood as Bridget took a victory lap around the field, clutching the struggling Snitch in her fist, held above her head.

"Can I go to the Halloween feast tonight?" Olivia asked, clinging to Morgan's hand, as they made their way back towards the school.

"No," Severus promptly responded.

"Look, there are the girls," Morgan quickly said before any arguments could be made, she released Olivia's hand so that the girl could sprint over to her sisters.

"You won!" Olivia declared as she bounced between the twins. Nick finally swung her up on his back to keep her still.

"You gonna play Quidditch someday?" Nick asked as he made sure she wasn't going to fall off.

"Yeah."

"Excellent game girls," Morgan said as she reached them, embracing both her daughters. "I know I'm not supposed to show preference either way, but I can't help myself. You crushed them, and I'm glad."

"You played well," Severus agreed, but remained much unbiased in his observation.

"Thanks Dad," Serena recognized it for the praise that it was. Dierna turned her back on him and ducked into the locker room to change. "Maybe if you told her you didn't mean it..." Serena started, but didn't like the look she was getting, "or you could not and continue to enjoy her stony silence."

Severus' senses, highly tuned due to his work with potions and years as a spy, let him notice the change before anyone else, "Serena, get your sister, I want you both up in your Common Room immediately. Mr. Wood, make sure they go straight there, and take Olivia with you."

"Sev, what is it?" Morgan took his arm.

Severus led her several steps away, so that they were out of earshot, "look at the forest."

Morgan looked, and frowned, not knowing what she was looking for. And the she saw it, the birds were scattering above the trees, and she caught the dull roar of one of the dragons.

"See if you can get the students to move a bit quicker," Severus commanded.

"Do you think it's an attack?"

"Not necessarily, but it still may not be safe. Go back to the castle Morgan. I will be there shortly." He made sure she was on her way before striding towards the Forbidden Forest. He met Alberto halfway there. "What is it?"

"Someone broke through the defenses, he's lucky the dragons didn't get him first, it would have finished him off."

"Did you see any others?"

"No, but we're still searching the forest."

"Make sure you search the skies as well, Voldemort may well have sent spies with wings."

"We'll do that as well," Alberto said, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "We better hurry, Zach is not handling this breach well. If _he_ isn't already dead he may well kill him before we get there. Although I have to say I'm confused, I could have sworn he was dead already."

"Things are not always as they seem, especially in times of war."

"You already know who...?"

"Yes, I have been made aware of it." Severus was able to maintain a façade of near indifference. Although he did not feel any of the panic that was apparent in the dragon handlers as they approached where Zach was knelt, wand trained on an unmoving figure, his anxiousness increased. Had Eric been right? He desperately hoped so.

"He hasn't moved yet," Zach informed him as he kept his wand carefully aimed, he wasn't taking any chances. Not now, and not with this person, if it was really who it seemed to be, in their clutches. "What should we do with him? Should I bind him."

"There does not seem to be much need," Severus pointed out, "besides, he is not an enemy, he is on our side." He ignored their cries of disbelief and rage as he knelt on the ground.

"Didn't Kalliope slit his throat months ago?" Alberto asked in confusion.

Severus flipped the body over and pushed the matted, blood-stained, white-blond hair out of the way as he rested his fingers against the pale, exposed, throat. Unlike last time, Draco Malfoy had a pulse, "he is still alive, for now."

* * *

Authoress' note:  
I shall really strive to update a bit more quickly, but I have suffered a temporary setback, that combined with some writer's block... we shall have to see how things go  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - once again, thank you for the wonderful review  
Vanth feels completely justified in joining forces with Voldy, but in the end you'll have to decide for yourself if she made the right decision  
Snape does pay well... I wish he'd been around when I still had teeth to lose  
I will answer things... eventually, but in the meantime I'll just come up with more questions, it's really more fun that way  
school is... welll it's going, my calendar looks very scary, there's too much on it, and I'm promise I'm working on a worthwhile degree History and Classics with plans for grad school 


	59. Chapter 59

"Demons... must go... faster..." the words tumbled out, raspy and broken, from Draco's dry, cracked lips as his fever raged on.

"You are safe now Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as he force some water between his lips, "or at least as safe as you can be," he added wryly as most of the water spilled due to Draco's violent shaking.

"Must... tell... Professor Snape..."

"I am right here Mr. Malfoy," he searched through the collection of bottles Madame Pomphrey had brought over, searching for the specific fever reducer that he wanted.

"He is my patient Professor, if you could just move out of the way," Madame Pomphrey's lips formed a tight line.

"You are not kicking me out Poppy, don't try," he found the blue, syrupy liquid that he was after.

"Mr. Malfoy is not at all well! You are just agitating his condition further!"

"Everything he says, even in delirium, is essential. You can assist me, or you can leave."

Poppy bristled at being addressed in such a manner in her own infirmary, but other than muttering under her breath she said nothing else on the matter. "Just make sure you administer that a little at a time, you don't want his temperature going down too quickly."

"I made this draught for you Poppy, I am completely aware of how it works," Severus snapped as he eased it through Draco's lips a few drops at a time.

"Polyjuice... wasn't my fault... wanted out..." Draco's words became quieter as his fever began to drop and he was able to drift into a deep sleep.

"You should give him some Dreamless Sleep as well," Poppy commanded as she bustled about, straightening sheets and fussing over her patient. Even though she didn't trust Malfoy, and refused to believe there was even a possibility that he might be anything other than a Death Eater, he was in her care and she would look after him. She had when he was a student, and she would now.

"That is your solution for everything."

"Well I can't be in here checking up on him every fifteen minutes to make sure he hasn't thrown himself out of bed or has tried to strangle himself with the sheets!"

"I will stay with him tonight, go to bed Poppy."

"Hmpf, ordered out of my own infirmary... I have never in all my life..." Poppy continued to mumble under her breath as she crossed the hospital wing and slammed the door to her personal rooms.

Severus leaned back in his chair to watch and wait. The next few hours were still crucial. Draco had lost a lot of blood, and although Poppy had preformed a blood infusion spell, they were always tricky at best. Hold it for too long and the heart would explode, hold it for too short a period and the patient would continue to slowly deteriorate. His other injuries and fever, which was thankfully starting to go down, did not help matters.

"Water..."

Severus looked down at the bed in front of him, the moon had moved across the sky without Draco showing any signs of improving. He reached for the glass and with an arm around Draco's shoulders helped him to sit up enough so that most of the water got into him and not on him.

"Professor Snape..." recognition flared in Malfoy's steel grey eyes, "I thought I was dead..."

"You weren't the only one."

"What happened?"

"You tell me what happened Mr. Malfoy. Start from the beginning if you please. Where have you been since you graduated?"

"What happened..." Draco repeated, looking as though he wasn't quite sure himself, "everything started so long ago... my father expected me to become a Death Eater right out of school, and so I took the Dark Mark..."

"I thought I had given you more options than that."

Draco smiled weakly, struggling against pain and the desire to sleep, "you know what my father was like. I was angry when you killed him, he was my father, but I never got the chance to tell you that in the end it didn't really matter, he deserved to die, and you were merciful and made it quick."

"After your father's death, where were you then?"

"I tried to get out. You know better than most that the Dark Lord doesn't let his followers go once they've joined. I was imprisoned..." his voice faded, "tortured..."

"For how long?"

"I escaped..." he winced and clutched his side, "damn those demons..."

"You should sleep," Severus did not sound at all pleased by that revelation, it meant that the rest of the answers he was looking for would have to wait. And he was not a patient man.

"I'm sorry... I never meant to fail you..." Draco wheezed as the pain returned full force. His time on the run had cost his health dearly, he now looked as though he could barely stand on his own. But he was alive.

* * *

"What do you mean, he is _alive_?!"

"Kalliope..."

"Remus!" she snapped right back at him.

"Kalliope," Remus continued, just as outwardly calm as before, "all I know is what Minerva told me. Draco managed to make his way to Hogwarts, and he is alive, that is all she told me."

"I slit his throat myself!"

"I know, but we must..."

"I want him dead, and I don't care if I have to go to Britain and do it again, but he will die! Preferably by my hand..." Kalliope angrily paced the length of the room, spinning sharply on her heel as she reached the far end and returning to where she started, only to repeat the process. "Oh stay still," she hissed as the baby kicked her rather forcefully.

"If you won't listen to me will you at least show some consideration for our child and sit down so that we can try to work this out calmly and rationally?"

"Don't start with me Remus!" Kalliope wheeled around so that she was facing her husband, who was leaning casually against the wall of their bedroom.

"I am just as upset as you are, don't take it out on me," Remus said in a voice that was much calmer than what he was feeling. "The wisest course of action is to..."

"I don't need you against me too! You are here as my consort, don't try to interfere in temple affairs!"

Remus found that he could easily forget how hard Kalliope could be most of the time, but when she acted like this... he was left to wonder if two people who had suffered through so much could work well together. He pushed away from the wall in a smooth motion and walked to the door without looking back.

The cool air hit him full force as he walked towards the cliff that overlooked the sea. It was going to rain.

"Are you having a bad day too?"

Remus thought about turning around and walking down towards the beach, but Nimue looked so... small... sitting there on the ledge that he couldn't walk away, "I've had better."

"So have I."

"What's been so bad about yours?"

Nimue hitched one shoulder as she looked down at the rolling waves, "it doesn't matter... it's the same thing as before..." grey clouds began to close in on the horizon, hovering low, low and dark with soft flickers of lightening dancing between them.

"I can't send you home Nimue, no matter how badly you want to go back," Remus said apologetically.

"I know, it's just..." a strangled cry of anguish escaped her throat and she slammed her fist down on the stone wall. The dull thud of her hand hitting the crumbling stone coincided with the first low rumble of thunder.

Remus looked up at the darkening sky. He had a feeling the storm and Nimue's temper were not a coincidence. He knew that Kalliope had been teaching the girl different types of wandless magic, and much of it was Elemental. He wondered if other students at Hogwarts could possibly be this strong, or if it was somehow connected with the powers of being a seer...

"I've Seen so much that I don't want to... I wish I could See something useful, like when Voldemort will be defeated," Nimue watched the waves that were now crashing against the cliff one after another as the wind picked up, "or when I'll get to go home," she added in a whisper. "But then I guess things would be too easy, and life wouldn't be worth living, would it?"

"Nimue, you make me wish I'd gotten married years ago."

"Why?" Nimue looked up at him curiously as the wind seemed to lose some of its strength and the sea calmed a bit.

"Because then I might have a son old enough to have married off to you in a few years."

Nimue blushed, but still looked troubled, "I'm never going to get married."

Remus hid his surprise at her vehemence poorly, "don't you want to give it a few more years before you make a decision like that. I promise, it's not all bad..." he trailed off as he remembered Kalliope's angry words.

Nimue shivered and shook her head as lightening crackled overhead, "no... I shall never marry... I think it is because I am truly a coward... Seeing has allowed me to share others' experiences." The first of the raindrops, large and cold, fell around them, darkening the dust in a random pattern as they bled together.

"Go inside, Nimue. At least one of us ought to have enough sense to go in out of the rain."

Nimue nodded as she gathered her damp skirts around her, "you should go in too," she shot over her shoulder, "Kalliope needs you."

Remus smiled sadly, sure that Nimue's words were meant in a vague and general sense. But his heart tightened as he heard Kalliope calling him, the panic clearly apparent in her voice.

* * *

"Severus?" Morgan spoke quietly so as not to risk waking Draco. She had been in school with him, and just couldn't bring herself to trust him as blindly as she thought her husband was.

Severus glanced over to the window, which was still black, and then back to his wife, "is something wrong?"

"Maybe," Morgan stayed by the door and waited while Severus came to her, "it's nearly midnight," she supplied as she saw her husband reaching for his pocket watch. "An owl brought this about an hour ago, and I've been debating whether I should leave tonight or in the morning." She handed a folded slip of parchment over to him.

Severus sighed as he read the short missive and handed it back to his wife, "do you have any idea what has gotten her so upset?"

Morgan shook her head.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, "go in the morning. She has to learn at some point that being married and no longer living at home means that we are not free to drop everything at a moment's notice because she is in a panic over something that she won't even mention in a letter."

"But what if something is really wrong and she couldn't put it in the letter because she was afraid it would get intercepted, or what if..."

"Morgan," Severus put his hands on his wife's shoulders and gently shook her, "Viviane is a grown woman, if it was that extreme she would have let you know or would have come here herself. The fact that she wrote a letter asking you to come as soon as you could means it is urgent, but by no means an emergency."

Morgan frowned at her husband's cool logic, but found that she had to agree with him, "fine, I'll leave first thing in the morning..." She looked past her husband to where Draco was sleeping, "are you coming to bed tonight?"

Severus followed his wife's gaze, "no, I think I should stay here tonight in case he needs anything."

"There is a reason why Poppy is here you know..." Morgan said rather coldly.

Severus looked back down at his wife and was barely able to hide his surprise at her bitterness, it just wasn't like her. "Are you jealous of Mr. Malfoy? Or is there another reason for this irrational behavior?"

Morgan glared up at him briefly before turning on her heal. She didn't get far. Severus grabbed her by the arm and spun her back around so that she crashed against his chest, and after checking to make sure that they were alone except for Draco who was sleeping, he kissed her soundly.

"Are you still going to throw a tantrum or are you over that little bit of attitude?" he asked sternly.

Morgan made a noise low in her throat, clearly expressing her displeasure at how she was being handled. But, she grudgingly accepted her husband's embrace, it was one of the very rare ones that she had ever received at Hogwarts while out of the privacy of their rooms.

"Go to bed Morgan, I'll be there to check on you before you leave in the morning," he raised a hand to brush her curls out of her face, but then pulled it back, as though deciding he had already been far too intimate considering they were in the hospital wing.

Morgan sighed, still looking less than pleased, but rose up on her toes for one last kiss. She looked back as Severus returned to his seat at Draco's side and realized that there would be parts of her husband that she would never understand.

* * *

Authoress' note:

PINK-CORSIAR - I'm sorry, I konw, it's been forever since I updated, but 5 papers, Greek quizzes and evil Latin poetry happened, I shall strive to do better in the future, if I don't you have my permission to send Snape over to motivate me (hmmm... I like that idea)  
I know, I've been sadly neglecting some of my characters, I shall try my best to fix that, I hate leaving them out (especially Stephan, whom I love)  
and, as for Draco... heheheheehehehehehehe.... you shall just have to wait and see what I have in store for him


	60. Chapter 60

"She is fine," Penelope assured Remus, who was looking extremely agitated, "she just needs to rest, she has been under a lot of stress lately. She needs to stay off of her feet for a couple of days."

"You try telling her that," Remus spat, his voice rising slightly.

Penelope gave him a conspiratorial smile, "I would never presume to tell the high priestess what to do, but I think perhaps you might be able to convince her." She wrapped her mantle around her shoulders, "just try and keep her in bed," another grin, "you have my permission to use whatever means necessary to make sure that she stays there."

"Does that include binding and gagging?"

"Only if you can hold her down long enough... I think you'd be better off using your charm, werewolf."

Remus snorted at that, and waited for the door flap to fall back in place after Penelope left before crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed next to his wife, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Kalliope said softly, "and rather useless."

"Do you think you can stand to stay in bed for a few more days? Or, even better, stay in bed until the baby comes? It's only a couple of more weeks."

"I thought she was coming today," Kalliope placed a protective hand over her extended stomach, "it's been so long since I had my little girl, I was so scared when I couldn't tell if the pains were this one ready to get out or something else."

"Penelope said it was just the stress..."

"I know very well what it was, I have been trained in the healing arts." Kalliope softened her voice, "thank you for staying with me, men aren't usually allowed to be in the room when it comes to anything having to do with childbirth, but I... it means a lot to me."

"Are you trying to apologize for snapping at me earlier?" there was a slight trace of amusement in Remus' voice.

Kalliope suddenly became very interested in smoothing out the blankets lying across her legs, "the high priestess is accountable to no one, especially not a man," she said in a superior tone.

"Keep telling yourself that," Remus said flatly as he helped her adjust the pillows behind her back.

"Remus?" Kalliope pulled on his arm and waited before he had seated himself next to her, "thank you..." she leaned against him. She hadn't realized how nervous she had been that she might have pushed him away from her until he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to rest her weight against him.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it? The next one I'm going to teach you is 'I'm sorry'," he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "But for now, you are fine and the baby is fine, and that is all that matters."

"You matter too."

"I rather like you when you're bedridden, it goes a long way to softening that tongue of yours. And in case you didn't realize it, that is a good thing." He smiled as he laid a hand against her stomach and felt the baby move.

"She already loves you almost as much as I do," Kalliope said as she yawned. Perhaps a few days off from her temple duties wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Don't ask me, she won't tell me what it is that's bothering her, I've tried, and she's being difficult," Colin announced without preamble as he let Morgan in the door. "Talk some sense into her." 

"Trouble in paradise?" Morgan asked, a wry smile in place as she remembered some of the absolutely ridiculous arguments she had with Severus during there first couple years of marriage.

"She kicked me out of the flat all yesterday, said she needed some space to think. So now I'm on my way out again, and I'm hoping that by the time I get back she'll have at least told you why she's so upset, and then maybe she'll be ready to tell me."

"How well do you think you know Viviane?"

Colin sighed, "point taken, Mum, I know, she'd tell me if she thought it was the right time. I guess I just have to accept that this is a girl thing?"

"Probably. Now get going, and I'll have my daughter all sorted out for you by the time you get back, I promise."

"I'm counting on it," Colin grabbed a book as he headed out the door, "I'm going to be crashing at the Weasley's if you need me."

The moment the door shut behind Colin Viviane poked her head around the corner to make sure that her husband was gone."

"What, in Merlin's name, is going on?" Morgan demanded of her oldest daughter. She had no idea what to think. Viviane had always been the type of girl to meet a challenge head on. She didn't back down, she didn't hide. If there was one thing all of the Snape children had inherited from their father it was his stubbornness. But right now Viviane looked like one miserable mess.

Viviane sniffed, her eyes were clearly red from many spent tears, "I think I'm pregnant."

Morgan eyed her daughter cautiously, "you don't look happy about that possibility."

Viviane's tears overflowed as she sought her mother's embrace, "I can't do this Mum, not now. I'm not raising a child while Voldemort is still out there. I won't do it. I don't know how you did it."

"Shhh..." Morgan gently stroked her daughter's hair, "let's get this all straightened out."

* * *

"Where is Eva?" 

"She went into town."

Severus growled in frustration, obviously his plan to leave Olivia with her tutor was not going to work. His mind instantly began cycling through other possibilities of who he could leave her with for the day.

"I want to go with you."

"Child, I do not have the time or the patience to watch you today."

"I'll be good, and really quiet, you won't know I'm there, please..." Olivia pleaded.

Severus sighed, "you will do exactly as I tell you. Is that clear?"

"Yep!"

Severus sighed, "fine, come along then." He kept a close eye on Olivia as she scampered down the hall ahead of him, occasionally calling her back with increasing annoyance as she got too far away. "If you do not stay close to me you will spend the rest of the day in your room."

"With all my toys?" Olivia asked as she ran back and slipped her hand into her father's.

"I see I shall have to limit the amount of time you spend with your siblings, you are getting far too cheeky."

"But you still love me."

"Hmpf."

"That's ok, I know you do," she tried to swing from his arm.

"Olivia..." Severus warned. His already thin patience had just about worn out by the time they reached the hospital wing. He lifted her up on a bed close to the entrance, "stay here, I do not want to come back and find that you have moved so much as an inch from this spot." He looked back once as he crossed the hospital wing to make sure she was staying right where he told her, before shutting himself in with Poppy in her office.

Olivia hummed to herself as she swung her legs back and forth from her perch on the edge of the hospital bed. However, her curiosity soon outweighed all orders to stay put. She decided to investigate the one other occupied bed. She carefully climbed down and darted to the bed at the other end of the long room. She dragged a chair over to stand on so that she could see better as she quietly watched the sleeping man.

"Aren't you rather young to be a student here."

"I'm almost eight."

"Then definitely too young to be a student," the blond man carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position as he opened his eyes fully.

"My parents teach here, I have a tutor."

"That sounds more reasonable."

Olivia climbed from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, "who are you? Why are you here? What's that scar from?" she started rattling off questions as she made herself comfortable.

"Too many questions at once little one," he smirked, "my name is Draco, I'm here because I was hurt, and the scar is from the people who hurt me. Who are you?"

"Olivia. Who tried to hurt you?"

"Some bad wizards," he was rather amused by this game of twenty questions, and after years spent either in captivity or on the run he found this inquisitive little girl rather endearing, "you said your parents teach here, who are they?" He watched as the girl's eyes grew almost comically large as she looked past him.

"I didn't mean to move!" she quickly protested.

Draco turned to see an irate Snape, an image he remembered well from his days as a student, glowering down at them. "Does she belong to you?" he asked, the connection clicking as he looked up at his former Head of House.

"She may not once I get through with her."

"At least I didn't leave the room," Olivia pointed out, "so I mostly did what you told me."

"It's my fault, I asked her to come over," Draco quickly inserted, not quite sure why he was standing up for the girl he just met.

"Do not lie, Mr. Malfoy, it is very unbecoming. Besides which, she knew very well she was supposed to stay put." He turned his attention back to his daughter, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't punish you for disobeying me."

Olivia crawled over Draco's legs to thrown her arms around her father's waist, "because I'm cute."

Draco snorted and tried unsuccessfully to muffle his laughter, "I believe I just witnessed the definition of divine retribution."

"Do not encourage her," Snape growled. "Olivia, go see if Madam Pomphrey needs your help." He lifted her down from the bed and watched to make sure she did as she was told. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe the time has come for you to explain yourself."

Draco set his jaw in a hard line, "I'll do whatever is necessary to prove to you that I am not in league with the Dark Lord."

"Are you quite certain of that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Severus reached into his robes and withdrew a small vial of clear liquid, "I trust you know what this is."

"Veritaserum." He knew what was coming, and he knew that he wouldn't stop it. He needed to prove himself.

Snape picked up the water glass by Draco's bed and carefully measured a few drops into the liquid. "Drink it," his tone left no room for refusal, not even from an adult ex-Death Eater. No one who had ever been in Snape's House would have dared say no to one of his demands. He downed it in one swallow.

Severus watched as Draco's eyes glazed over, his usually sharp look dulling as his face slackened. "Why did you join the Death Eaters?"

"Because my father said he'd disown me if I didn't and that he'd kill me."

"Why did you leave the Death Eaters?"

"Because I couldn't be one," his voice was flat and emotionless, "it was too horrible, I didn't want to be one. Voldemort is wrong."

"Will you rejoin him?"

"No."

Severus weighed his words carefully, faulty questioning could result in faulty answers, "Who are you loyal to?"

"Professor Snape."

"Why?"

"Because I trust him."

"Were you present at a raid of a temple in Greece years ago?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill a child there?"

"Yes."

Snape sighed, keeping Kalliope from coming back to make sure she really did kill Draco this time was going to be difficult. "Go back to sleep Mr. Malfoy." He turned the vial of Veritaserum over in his hands. He felt certain that he could trust him, but convincing others of that could be near impossible.

* * *

Authoress' Note: I'm sorry... it's been forever, I know... I'm blaming it on 3 exams, a Greek quiz, and the fact that I haven't had anytime to do homework at work the last couple of weeks, I shall strive to do better  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - thank you for reviewing! and for being so demanding so that I do remember to update on here, I really will try to update more frequently, and to try and bring back some of the characters I've been neglecting 


	61. Chapter 61

"Well?"

"Give it a second," Morgan said gently. Although she was a bit irritated by the fact that her usually capable daughter had failed to do so much as a pregnancy test to ascertain her situation.

Viviane paced restlessly, turning sharply on her heel as she reached the far point of the room in a manner very similar to her father, "Mum, I'm absolutely terrified," she said in a husky tear-filled voice as she completed another trek across the room.

"It's negative," Morgan said calmly as the test results scrolled from the end of her wand in a thin line of blue script.

Viviane dropped into the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands as sobs shook her small frame.

"You're not quite sure what you wanted, are you?"

"No," Viviane offered miserably.

"I really don't think I'm the one that needs to be here. And I think you're finally ready to agree with me."

Viviane looked up at her mother in confusion, still shaking with emotion as she tried to breath.

Morgan sighed, "I'll be back, I'm going to make you a cup of tea." _As soon as I get your husband back here_. She made sure Viviane was at least somewhat settled before quietly slipping across the hall to the Weasley residence to request Colin's presence.

"What's wrong?" Colin instantly asked, the concern evident in his tone and expression.

"I think it would be best if Viviane told you."

"Well she hasn't told me yet."

"Colin, I believe there are some times when a woman, even a married one, just needs to talk to her mother. I can't say I understand that, I never really had that option. Make sure you tell her how you feel about all of this. I have every confidence that you will work through this splendidly."

"I agree, but..." Colin quickly cut himself off, not wanting to say anything against his wife in front of her mother.

Morgan smiled gently, "go on, say what you want to," she encouraged him, having a good idea of what he wanted to say.

"She is incredibly stubborn and doesn't want to except help from anyone."

"Colin darling, you've got the watered down version. Only half of her genes come from the Snape bloodline."

Colin snorted, well remembering the hours spent in his father-in-law's classroom, "I suppose I do have it easy." He accepted the mug of tea that Morgan pressed into his hands and cautiously stepped into the bedroom to see how his wife was faring. He nearly spilled the tea over both of them as she launched herself into his arms.

"I thought I was pregnant and I was so scared," Viviane choked out as Colin tried to set the tea down while his wife practically strangled him.

Morgan let herself out and went to catch up with Molly Weasley, she knew she wasn't needed for anything else at the moment.

* * *

"Your mother is not back yet." 

"You're tired of watching me."

"I have some work to do, and I cannot have you hanging about."

Olivia sighed, "that's ok, I can entertain myself if I must," she looked up at her father with serious blue eyes, "it's not your fault, I understand. You can't be expected to entertain me all the time."

"You have the unique talent of incurring guilt."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if I were not obligated to spend some time in my Common Room I would allow you to continue to try my patience."

"I could come with you," Olivia proposed hopefully.

"I think not," Severus said as he led her towards the library, correctly guessing that he would find at least one of his other daughters there. "Dierna, I need you to watch Olivia for awhile."

No response.

Severus' temper flared, he knew very well that she had heard his request. Even if that request had been phrased as an order.

Olivia tugged on his sleeve, "I think she's still not talking to you," she whispered looking confused, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to do that, of course nothing had yet happened to give her cause to not idolize their father.

"Adelaide, cease this childishness at once!" Severus hissed in a dark tone, extremely relieved that there were no other students close by to witness this open defiance to his authority.

"You can go," Olivia told him, knowing that something wasn't right, but not sure how to fix it, "I'll stay with her."

Severus scowled in the direction of Dierna, who was refusing to even look in his direction. "Behave!" he commanded, although he wasn't sure which one he was really directing it to, as he swept out of the library.

"Mum says you're too stubborn for your own good," Olivia said as she climbed up onto the chair next to Dierna.

"And Mum always takes Dad's side, no matter what he says or does," Dierna retorted acerbically.

"What are you doing?" Olivia poked at the papers her sister had spread out about her.

"Transfiguration homework."

"What kind of Transfiguration homework?"

"The morality of vertebrate transfiguration and Ministry laws concerning it."

"That sounds boring."

"I'm inclined to agree," Dierna muttered. She noticed Madame Pince glaring at them, "come on, lets go up to the Common Room, we're going to get kicked out of here in about five seconds anyhow." She stuffed her papers into her bag and gave Olivia a book to carry.

"I wish Kamen would come to visit," the younger girl bemoaned as they climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. "I miss him."

"I know how you feel," her sister sympathized, but she wasn't thinking of their brother. She sighed as she shifted her bag to her other shoulder. She didn't notice as Olivia got further and further behind her.

"That looks awfully heavy for someone so small to be carrying."

"That's ok, I can carry it, I'm big enough," Olivia said matter-of-factly.

"Olivia, has Dad said anything..." Dierna suddenly noticed her sister's absence and she spun around it a panic. She swore her heart stopped when she turned around to see Stefan walking towards her with Olivia comfortably riding on his back.

"Shut your mouth dear, you look like a fish out of water," Stefan teased as he bent to kiss his still gaping girlfriend.

"How?" Dierna asked, still wearing a rather blank look.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow at her, normally his feisty girlfriend wasn't at such a loss for words, she usually had a rather overabundance of them.

"How is it that you always show up here right when I'm needing you the most?"

"You mother is an excellent pen-pal."

"You've been writing my mother?!" Dierna squealed, although she wasn't quite shocked enough to keep from shooting Olivia a dirty look over the way she was giggling about the whole thing.

"Yes," Stefan replied unapologetically, "I've also been corresponding with Nick," they had resumed walking and now reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Dierna quickly gave the password, "Olivia, go find Serena and stay with her for awhile." She waited until the portrait hole swung shut again "I think I'm actually afraid to ask what Nick has been telling you." She grabbed Stefan's arm and pulled him into an empty corridor, her head still swimming a bit from his unexpected presence.

"It hasn't been very flattering," Stefan confessed.

"I'm sure it hasn't," Dierna agreed, scowling as she recalled the amount of teasing Nick had done recently.

"But, he did guarantee me that it wasn't anything I couldn't fix if I set my mind to it."

"Why exactly are you here Stefan? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you of course."

"Why are you being so standoffish?" he countered.

Dierna turned away to avoid his gaze, "I don't know... I miss you, but you're never around, and then all of a sudden you show up and I..." she was cut off by his mouth firmly covering hers.

"I'm here because I've been doing a lot of thinking. We're fighting a battle that we may very well lose."

* * *

The Slytherins, dissimilarly to what the rest of the school would have done, did not cringe as the door to their common room slammed open and their Head of House entered looking very displeased indeed. 

"Misters Bulstrode, I was just talking to Filch, you will be in detention for a month!"

"What did they do?" Sophia asked as she plopped down on the couch next to Kay and Mark.

"No idea," Mark said lazily, "considering it's the three of them it could be anything."

Sophia twirled a strand of red hair around a finger as she eyed their Head of House carefully, "do you think it's true that Malfoy is alive and here at Hogwarts?" she thought about what that would mean to her guardian.

"No idea," Mark flipped through his Potions' text, not really paying attention to the two girls on either side of him.

"We should ask Snape..." Sophia mused.

"_Professor _Snape, watch how you refer to him when he's in the room," Mark absently corrected her.

"I still think we should ask him."

"I wouldn't suggest it," Mark suppressed a wry grin, "not when he's already in a foul mood. Kay hasn't been in a trouble for awhile, have her do it."

"You ask him," Kay hissed as she poked Mark.

"Not bloody likely," Mark hissed back, eyeing their Head of House, who was currently chewing the terrible trio out, warily.

"Cowards," Sophia said accusingly as she sprang up from her seat and crossed the Common Room in long strides, "Professor Snape, may I ask you something?" she interrupted him mid-scathing remark.

"Miss Lupin, I fear you will never learn the subtle nuances of society."

"Sir?"

"Do not interrupt me!" He turned back to Marcus, Agrippa, and Posthumous, "if you _ever _put a..."

"Professor, about my question..."

"Miss Lupin!"

Sophia boldly rushed forward, "is it true that Draco Malfoy is alive and in the hospital wing right now?"

"My office right now Miss Lupin, I shall be there momentarily to deal with you."

"But I didn't do anything," she watched his face twitch in anger, "sir," she quickly added. "Ummm..." she looked at the murderous glare she was getting, trying to ignore the goofy faces the triplets were giving her, "I think I'll go wait in your office now." However, something in her tone must have still been offensive, because she left rubbing her ear, which had been used to propel her towards the door. She ignored the sympathetic looks she was getting from Mark and Kay where they were sitting with hands twined on a couch.

Upon entering the dimly lit office she decided that it would be less than prudent to take a seat, so she stood by the edge of her Housemaster's desk, hands clasped behind her back. While she waited she amused herself by looking around at the jars that lined the walls, naming as many ingredients as she could. The floating eyeballs and spleens placed in between jars of pickled raven feet were rather more comforting than any thoughts of what Snape might have in store for her once he returned. Especially as subtle inquiries of her House mates had revealed that the terrible trio's accounts of their Head of House thrashing his students when he felt it necessary was very much true. _Hmpf, but I've very nearly a priestess, the better of or at least the equal of any man living or dead._

The door crashed open and Snape strode to his desk, robes billowing out behind him, "explain yourself," he demanded as he sat down, folding his arms across his chest.

Sophia noticed that she had not been invited to sit as well. However, her courage faltered a bit when faced with an irate Housemaster. Or perhaps it was just her common sense kicking in. "I'm sorry sir, I just asked the question that everyone else wanted to. I suppose I could have picked a more opportune time."

"Perhaps it would have been prudent to think of that before you spoke out of line."

"Better to seek forgiveness than ask permission?" Sophia asked hopefully. She thought it a rather good sign when Snape snorted in response to that. She also noticed that he had not yet answered her question. "Please sir..."

"Do you really want to do that?" he interrupted her, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't want to aid in the spreading of rumors, especially when I can find out the truth on my own through some well planned snooping."

Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair, "take a seat Miss Lupin." He waited until she had dropped into a chair on the opposite side of his desk, "yes, Mr. Malfoy is in the Hospital Wing for the time being. Feel free to let your Housemates know that any Slytherins caught trying to sneak in or faking illness to confirm this will find themselves making a trip over my desk."

"Duly noted sir."

"As for your rudeness in the Common Room," he paused as he watched Sophia battle herself over whether she should quickly come up with an excuse. She wisely chose to hold her tongue. He assigned a number of lines that made Sophia flinch as she thought about how much her hand would hurt by the time she was done. "You may go."

As Sophia headed for the door something suddenly occurred to her, "Sir, may I ask a question?"

"If you must. However, if it has anything to do with Draco Malfoy..."

"It doesn't. Why do you assign lines?" She wasn't brave enough to ask about his views on corporal punishment, but she wondered if one was somehow linked to the other.

"Because you, and your Housemates, seem to have trouble behaving yourselves."

Sophia didn't know if he had purposely misunderstood her or not, "I mean, why do other teachers deduct points from their Houses or assign detention and you don't usually do that to us?"

Severus silently observed the Greek girl for several very long seconds before he addressed her, "that will be another part of your assignment for me. When you deliver your lines to me I want you to tell me why writing lines is different than deducting points. Now, get out of my office Miss Lupin."

* * *

Authoress' Note: ok... in my defense I've been trying to get on here to update for the last couple of days but it hasn't let me sign in... so... it's obviously not my fault...  
however... life is REALLY crazy at the moment (I don't remember when it hasn't been...) so not sure when the next update will be...  
  
PINK-CORSIAR- ok... now that I've gotten here I don't remember what you wrote for me to reply to... thinking hmmm... there was the Draco issue... you'll just have to wait and see what happens to him, you may or may not appreciate it, but I like what I have planned for him 


	62. Chapter 62

"How is it that you're allowed to come back to the school? I thought that security was a lot tighter now," Dierna inquired. The Room of Requirement had obligingly arranged itself into a softly lit, heavily curtained room with lots of large pillows on the floor. Dierna leaned against a stack of them as she waited for an answer. "And 'Order Business' is not an acceptable answer."

"Well, its about the opposite of Order business, they finally decided to give me a few days off and I assured McGonagall that it would be in the best interest of my mental state if I spent a few days here."

"I suppose that's a reasonable answer."

"It's the best you're going to get," Stefan said as he nicked a pillow from his girlfriend.

"Stefan... what's going on out there? They don't tell us anything."

"Do you really want to know?"

Dierna propped herself up on her elbow, her chin set defiantly, "don't you dare keep me in the dark because you want to _protect me_."

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing."

"But we have to know what's going on out there! Why doesn't anyone see that?!" Dierna's eyes flashed as she sat up, "the instructors cannot hold Hogwarts on their own should the Death Eaters attack. Not only would they be grossly outnumbered, but they're not all warriors. McGonagall and Flitwick are powerful, but they're old. Most of the instructors are old..."

"But that doesn't mean..."

"Think of the staff here Stefan! Who are the ones that have a chance against the Death Eaters?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before she started listing them off, "McGonagall, Flitwick, Black, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and my dad. Seven, we have seven fully trained wizards that stand a chance against the Death Eaters."

"What about your mum?"

"She's not a warrior, Stefan, and even if she was Dad wouldn't let her anywhere near the fighting if it was in his power. The students are going to have to fight. We know a siege is coming, but we don't know when and we don't know what to expect. How can we defend ourselves if we don't know what we're up against?"

Stefan nodded once, "the portraits in McGonagall's office that have frames elsewhere will alert out allies. So there will be more defense than just the professors. Examine the course curriculum closely, there may be some subtle changes in it to reflect battle skills. And ask questions, the more you press the professors the more you may be able to get out of them."

Dierna snorted, _not bloody likely, especially where Dad is concerned,_ "but what's going on out there? What do we need to be prepared for?"

"People are going into hiding. Voldemort has all of the allies he'll need, but he needs information. He's torturing people Dierna, and then killing them. But they're not the ones he needs. The ones with the information he wants are already in hiding, so he's killing innocents who've done nothing more than not declare themselves on his side."

"What if he attacks?" Dierna asked in a low whisper.

Stefan mulled that over as he pulled her against his chest, both of them finding comfort in the embrace, "do not concern yourself with his allies, they are demons and creatures that you wouldn't stand a chance against. Leave them to the Order and the aurors that are on our side. Work on your dueling, it's probably going to fall to the older students to fend off most of the Death Eaters, do what you can to protect the younger ones." He pressed his lips against her red curls, "and never underestimate the House Elves, they're a formidable force all on their own."

"Dear Merlin... we're going to have to fight the Death Eaters..." Dierna's mind raced, "we have to start planning, we have to be prepared..." she clung to Stefan a bit tighter. Until now her parents' concern over the war and flowed around her, now she felt as though she was drowning. "We're going to have to fight, and people are going to die... my classmates are going to die."

"We're just going to have to do our best. There may be more people on our side than we know."

* * *

"Wow!" Olivia clutched the bracelet in her hands, her blue eyes shinning as she gazed at it in awe. Little white shells and pieces of pink coral were threaded on it and clinked together happily. 

"Here child," the non-human man, who refused to reveal his name, worked the clasp and hooked it around Olivia's wrist.

"Thank you!" Olivia threw her arms around his waist and hugged him fiercely. She had found it easier and easier to slip away from the castle to be with her new friends. She liked them, even if they weren't human.

"Someone is coming," the beautiful woman said. She too had refused to divulge her name. "We must leave."

Olivia turned around and took a few steps towards the castle, there was a faint rustling behind her, but when she turned back her friends were gone. She didn't give it any thought, she lived in a castle full of secrets, it didn't seem odd to her that her new friends had secrets of their own.

She barely made it back up the hill and slipped in a little used side entrance without being seen. If she wasn't so small the task would have been impossible. Now the task was to find someone to latch onto as she wasn't supposed to wander about on her own. She started up towards Gryffindor tower, she knew someone would let her into the Common Room so that she could find her sisters, but she stopped as she passed the Hospital Wing, the door was open a crack and she could hear people talking.

"You're as good as new Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomphrey declared as she bustled about putting straightening things up with a flick of her wand as she went. "But, circumstances as they are... the Headmistress said you can have a bed here for as long as you need it."

Draco looked up at his former Housemaster who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know what to do," he confessed.

"I suggest you figure that out."

"I don't know what to do... I can't go anywhere where the Death Eaters are. I can't imagine that I can find a job anywhere. To the Death Eaters I'm a traitor, to everyone else I'm a Death Eater." He smiled wryly, "I can't even purchase my own clothing," he plucked at the finely tailored sleeve of the dark blue robes Severus had procured for him.

"I suggest you start thinking about what employable skills you have."

Draco snorted, "I have a Hogwarts education and Death Eater experience. Not to mention an infinite amount of patience acquired from years spent locked up," his voice was bitterly sarcastic.

"Truly impressive," Snape responded dryly, "I am sure that all of Diagon Alley will open their doors to you with that resume."

"I may spend the rest of my life cooped up in this school."

Severus' eyes quickly slid to the doors to the infirmary, than almost as quickly right back to his former student. He snapped his fingers and a House Elf immediately appeared at his side.

"How can I be assisting you sir?"

"Tell Eva that I want to see her in my office later."

"Yes sir, right away sir," the House Elf disappeared with another pop.

"I think you will find that I am a fair, if somewhat demanding employer. Give me no reason to doubt your abilities and you may stay safely at Hogwarts with a purpose to serve," Severus said evenly, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Tell me what you want me to do sir," Draco said willingly, the phrase 'brewing glory' sticking out in his mind.

A slight smirk crossed Severus' lips, it was enough to give Draco serious doubts, "I hope you were not exaggerating when you mentioned your 'infinite patience', you shall need it. You are Olivia's new tutor, let me know what supplies you need." He turned towards the door, "well, get in here!" he snapped. A moment later a guilty looking Olivia shuffled around the door, "we shall discuss your eavesdropping later," Severus promised his daughter.  
  
"Professor Snape..." Draco tried to protest. He didn't know the first thing about tutoring a small child!

"I suggest you two get to know one another as you will be spending a great deal of time together," Severus gave Olivia a slight push towards Draco's bed before sweeping out of the room.

Olivia fingered the shell bracelet, which she had tucked into her pocket, "I promise I don't cause too much trouble."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked warily. The child standing in front of him was almost as terrifying to face as a whole horde of Death Eaters. He had no idea what to do with her.

"You don't know how to teach, do you?" Olivia asked innocently.

"No."

"Did you have my Dad as a teacher?"

"Yes."

"Well... can't you just copy him?"

Draco snorted, "I don't think you'd enjoy that very much." He smiled to himself as he recalled days spent in Professor Snape's classroom. Although Snape appeared to favor the Slytherins in the classroom... he suppressed a grimace as he recalled several outstanding instances... Slytherins who were unfortunate enough to incur Snape's displeasure in class were dealt with outside of the classroom, away from the eyes of the other Houses.

"Dierna said he's a ba..." Olivia trailed off uncertainly, "a word I'm not allowed to say," she amended, "when he teaches." She looked up to her new tutor for confirmation. "I don't know what it means though. Does it mean he's mean? Because I don't think he's mean."

"I think I'll not answer that question and let you decide on your own when you're old enough to be in his class." He decided it might be best to not answer that question. Although he was starting to realize that answering numerous questions was going to be a large part of his new job. He hoped Snape paid well.

* * *

"You did what?!"

"I have released Miss Bhaer from her responsibilities as Olivia's tutor and have appointed Mr. Malfoy instead," Severus responded calmly.

"How could you do that without discussing it with me first?!" Morgan snapped, "you know how I feel about him!" She turned angrily on her husband, "I won't stand for this, I don't want him around her."

"Morgan, there is nothing else for him to do. To the Death Eaters he is a traitor and to everyone else he is seen as a Death Eater. I cannot abandon him."

"I don't trust him, especially with Olivia."

"My decision stands, he will be her tutor."

"With no regard to how I feel about it?" Morgan angrily jabbed a finger into her husband's chest, "you are not the only one whose opinion matters, especially where our daughter is concerned."

"I wouldn't expect you to know how it feels to be regarded as an enemy when you are with those who are your allies," Severus responded coolly. "I would not suggest trying to undermine my decision." Feeling that the conversation was over he turned to leave, he still had papers to grade.

"I don't think she's very happy with you," the large gilded mirror, which had been in the Snape family for generations, said in an attempt to be helpful.

Severus didn't slow his long strides, "she'll get over it."

* * *

Authoress' Note: sorry, I thought I updated earlier... but I think I was just planning to, didn't get around to it, and then told myself that I had... (can I just blame it on the stress of school?)  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - Draco's case is... different (I think I'll just leave it at that for now)  
and I have nothing against babies, you just can't have too many at once, that would get boring and redundant...


	63. Chapter 63

"Are you going to listen to me the next time?" Mark asked as he watched Sophia neatly stacking the pages of lines she had written out for their Housemaster.

Sophia glared at the Head Boy, "you could have tried a bit harder to stop me."

"But there would've been no fun in that for me, and I'm sure the triplets enjoyed the temporary reprieve."

Sophia glared in response to his flippant grin. She still didn't like submitting to male authority. Especially when the authority in question was the Head Boy.

"You're going to be late."

Sophia grabbed her lines and flounced out of the room, but not before shooting Mark one final look of loathing just for good measure.

"Want to go snog for a bit?" Mark turned to Kay.

"Your room?"

"Sure. Sophia should keep Snape plenty occupied tonight, but you're worth getting caught for."

Kay snorted, "speak for yourself. I'm not sure if I like you enough to risk getting caught by Snape. By Filch maybe, but definitely not by Snape."

Sophia knocked confidently on Professor Snape's door and swept in with head held high when bidden to enter.

"Tell me, Miss Lupin, what have you learned?"

Sophia set the papers filled with her assigned lines on the corner of her Housemaster's desk, "they're not like us, and they don't understand this, and they never will."

Snape felt his eyebrows rise in spite of his best efforts to refrain from any and all emotional outbursts, "explain."

Sophia sighed in frustration as she looked for the right words, "the other Houses... they get mad at each other when they lose points. They fight with their own Housemates. It doesn't seem right. You don't take points from us... often," she frowned, "and so we have little reason to fight among ourselves."

"And how does that affect the relations between the Houses?"

Sophia chewed her lip uncertainly, "they complain because you never take points from us... at least in front of them."

"And why does that upset them?" Severus prodded, waiting for Sophia to put it together.

Sophia looked down at the floor and then at the edge of the desk in front of her and then back up at her Head of House, "we're in competition against each other." Her face clouded over, "that's not fair!"

Snape nodded, encouraging her to continue while ignoring her outburst.

"How dare the professors demand that we work together when they pit us against each other by taking points?!" She stomped her foot indignantly, "that makes no sense! What kind of institution is this?" Her eyes widened slightly as she realized who she had just said that to, "uhhh... sorry sir..."

"Now do you understand why I use methods other than point taking?"

"No... sir."

"I suggest you think harder."

Sophia worried her lower lip a bit more, "is it because... because you don't want us fighting each other, you want us working together? But... if its that, the other houses hate us because you don't take points from us... we're still not unified, we're still apart from them."

"I shall leave the mending of fences between the Houses to you and your classmates, I personally have no desire to get involved in that."

Sophia hesitated, she had heard stories from her Housemates about the animosity that had existed between Snape and a certain pack of Gryffindors, which included the man who was her father and the man that wanted to be her father. She wondered if any of Snape's feelings of ill-will would carry over to her.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Lupin, you are a Slytherin and therefore in my good graces, unless you do something to remove yourself from them."

Sophia snapped her mouth shut. She didn't think she'd said that out loud. Then she realized she hadn't. "Can you really read minds sir?"

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched, "I don't have to when your face is so easy to read. Do you think you understand now?"

"Not completely, but I think I'm starting to. I still think the animosity between the Houses is ridiculous."

"If you ever figure out why it really exists," Severus said in a low tone, "please tell me, I would sincerely like to know."

* * *

"And this is my secret fort, except it's not really a fort, but I still like it," Olivia led Draco into an unused classroom. A few dusty desks were pushed against the back wall, and on the right were several deep window sills where she had placed several blankets and pillows the House Elves had procured for her.

"It's lovely, I'm sure," Draco said distractedly. He had gone from fugitive to babysitter and still wasn't quite sure how that had happened. It was rather unnerving, especially as he had no choice in the matter.

"I even have a secret hiding place, but I can't show you where it is because then it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Olivia continued to chatter up at him, "will you be my friend?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be my friend?"

"I don't suppose I really have much choice."

"Of course you have a choice. But I want you to be my friend."

"You wouldn't if you really knew me," Draco's voice was filled with self-loathing.

"I think I would," Olivia leaned against Draco's arm and gazed up at him confidently. There was something about him that comforted her, she trusted him completely.

* * *

"I like Claudia."

Meg wrinkled her nose in response.

"What is wrong with Claudia?" Charlie demanded.

"I don't know... it's just... not what I was looking for."

Charlie rolled his eyes, but refrained from commenting further, "fine, then what about... Lydia?"

"No."

Charlie sighed, "you are being impossible."

"You can't think of any good names," Meg shot back as she placed a protective hand over her stomach, "I like Emily."

"I like that you didn't ask my opinion, just told me what you liked."

Meg smiled sweetly, "if it's a girl her name will be Emily." Although her tone was pleasant her eyes said that there would be no arguing with her. Her mind was made up.

"Fine then, you picked the name if it's a girl, which means I get to pick the name if it's a boy," Charlie said decisively.

Meg snorted as she fluffed the pillow behind her back and smoothed the blanket over her legs, "do you forget which one of us is carrying the child in question?"

"I believe I contributed something in the conception phase..."

"Because that takes a lot of effort..." she rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought you rather enjoyed it..."

"Edward."

"Darius."

"No. Edward."

Charlie sighed, "do I have any chance of winning this?"

"None whatsoever."

"So... Emily for a girl and Edward for a boy, have you developed a passion for the letter E?"

"No, it's just that we have Alan, Bran and Branwen, Cassandra, Diana... are you picking up on the trend yet?"

"That's adorable, I suppose the one after this will have to have a name that starts with F," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I thought it would be cute." Meg leaned over for a kiss, "the children are all asleep..."

"It's a miracle. Do you think they'll stay that way the whole night?"

"I think it looks promising Mr. Weasley."

"Madame, you are the embodiment of perfection, even when you are being demanding," he leaned against the headboard and encircled his wife in his arms as she leaned against his chest.

"I love you Charlie. Have I told you that lately? Or have I been horribly hormonal and forgotten?"

"Well... you have been horribly hormonal... but you haven't forgotten."

"Hmpf... I'll show you hormonal..."

"Meg, you are the love of my life, hormones I can forgive. Especially when you look as beautiful as you do tonight."

Meg snorted, "in this old nightgown? And I didn't even get to shower today, because I was busy chasing the children, and I think my ankles are swollen, and I..."

"Like I said, beautiful."

* * *

Authoress' Note: once again, I apologize for the delay in updating, the last few weeks have been... long, very very long, I apologize for any and all grammar/spelling errors, I didn't sleep last night, I read pyramid texts, translated some Aeneid, and did some writing all while watching election results and doing victory dances with my neighbor everytime a state turned red

Ventrue66- I know you replied to chapter 40, but it's easier for me to respond here as I'm updating, and I figure you'll get here eventually... I am not a pagan, and I haven't read Mists in years, but I did love that book. If you haven't read it you must read The Firebrand, it's another of Bradley's books about the Trojan War. My presentation of the Goddess and the religion around her is a combination of some of Bradley's work, the innaccurate argument that there were ancient matriarchal socities, and my own perversion and adaptation of ancient religion. The main reason I went with the matriarchal society is that the real Kalliope, who is a very good friend, is such a strong woman that I couldn't put her in a society that would treat her as property. All of the hymns/prayers that I've used are slight adaptations on Homeric Hymns, mainly to Demeter, but also to Juno and Diana, some of which I've taken apart and pieced back together to suit my needs. I'm sorry, this has gotten entirely too long-winded and is probably a much longer response than you were looking for...  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - ok, let me try to explain this without giving anything away, Draco IS different than Snape for reasons that haven't yet been discussed (hence the appearance that he is exactly like Snape at the moment), however, the similarities that are blatantly obvious are there for a reason. As to Snape's less than likeable treatment of Morgan, yes, he sometimes treats her as though she is still a child, yes, they still have arguments over petty things, and the list goes on... my characters are not perfect, I don't intend them to be, I don't things would be half as fun if all the characters pranced about flaw-free (ok, it might be fun, but I'd get bored) Snape's character is not bastard-free, it never will be, I don't want to imagine a completely un-bastardly Snape. (look, I'm getting long-winded again... perhaps it's because I didn't sleep last night...). Other loose ends... Mr. Holland's Opus was on last night, and I though that the girl who played Rowena (who's last name happened to be Morgan... coinicidance?) would make a decent young Morgan, still not quite perfect, but the hair is right, let me know what you think  
  
stocktonwood - thank you for the lovely review, I love reading them and I love it when readers love reading what I've written... it creates a warm fuzzy circle of love (see... now the lack of sleep is making me sound just ridiculous, although I think that at this point it's more Vergil's fault than the lack of sleep), I shall strive to update more frequently so that I can be showered with more such lovely reviews


	64. Chapter 64

Severus frowned at the sharp knocking on the door. His day had been incredibly long and trying, he was not in the mood for interruptions. Not feeling welcome in his own living quarters at the moment he had retreated to grade papers in his office. He really should explain to Morgan why he wanted Draco as Olivia's tutor... He sighed and grudgingly rose from his desk to open the door, "Minerva, I trust you have sufficient reason for coming to bother me at this hour of the night," he snapped in his usual brusque manner.

Minerva's lips were pressed into a thin line, "I thought it would be best if you handled this. It involves your Slytherins, and... you know how things are." She handed him a folded parchment, "there was an attack earlier tonight.

Severus opened the parchment, his eyes instantly flickering to the St. Mungo's emblem in the upper corner. He scanned the contents once, twice, "I trust I can take them off of school property. It seems... appropriate."

"Of course Severus, normally I would not allow it, but I feel that in this case it may be arranged."

"Then we shall go immediately. I trust you will look in on my House should I not be back soon."

"Of course, tell them... express the condolences of the entire staff."

Severus nodded curtly and swept past Minerva and down the hallway further into the dungeons. He paused for a moment in front of the plain stone wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. He had not made one of these trips for awhile now. He despised them.

He crossed the Common Room and entered the Head Boy's room without knocking, "get up Mr. McKean, now."

"Hrmphphph..."

"Up, now, or I'll fix it so that you don't sit for a week."

"I didn't do it Professor, I swear," Mark mumbled as he tried to untangle himself from his sheets.

"We will discuss what you didn't do at another time Mr. McKean. Get dressed and meet me in the Common Room. You have five minutes."

Mark groaned, but obediently rolled out of bed as Snape left, all but slamming the door shut behind him. He wasn't sure what to think. He honestly couldn't remember doing anything that Snape could have possibly found out about. Nevertheless, he pulled his pants on and left the room while still in the process of buttoning up his shirt, shaking his hair back out of his eyes.

Eyes that rounded as he reached the Common Room to see Snape waiting for him with Amelia Upland, a little second year with straight blond hair and big green eyes, who was stifling a yawn as she huddled beneath a too large sweater. This just wasn't about him, some rule he'd broken, this was bigger, this was worse. His mouth went dry as he noticed the hard set of Snape's jaw. Something had happened tonight, something that affected both him and Amelia. He searched for a connection between the two of them other than their status as Housemates. It hit him like a bag full of bricks. Their parents were Death Eaters.

"Come along Mr. McKean, Miss Upland, my office, now." Snape's words were clipped with no emotion behind them.

Mark instinctively reached down for Amelia's hand as they trailed behind their Housemaster. He could see in her eyes that she knew something was wrong. Although his Slytherin sentimentalities would not allow him to show how scared he truly was he was terrified of what would be said once they reached Snape's office.

Severus solemnly presented his two students with a jar of floo powder, "St. Mungo's," he said, his voice softening slightly now that they were in the sanctuary that his office provided.

Amelia's hand was visibly shaking as she took a pinch of the powder, but she managed to speak clearly as she spoke their destination. Mark quickly followed her, a feeling of numbness settling in. He was grateful for Snape's hard, impersonal hand on his shoulder, steering him forward as they made their way to the fourth floor, spell damage.

Hermione Granger-Weasley herself met them at the top of the stairs. Severus found some small measure of comfort in knowing that they still had an ally as head of the hospital. It allowed them at least some guarantee of security. She had a terse greeting for Snape, but quickly ushered them into the ward. She didn't stay long. She thought it best to leave the Slytherins to themselves. No matter what she thought of their House, they were loyal to each other.

A young medi-witch with a round face stepped forward, "Mark McKean?" Her face was sympathetic as she ushered the young man forward, "come with me please."

"My parents..."

The woman took his arm and led him down the ward, "I'm very sorry, your parents were brought it a couple of hours ago." She led him behind a partition that contained two beds.

Mark looked at the two covered figures, "can I see them?" He didn't wait for a response, but pulled back the sheets to look at his parents' faces.

"Your mother died almost immediately after they were brought in, your father a few minutes after."

"How did you get stuck with this job?"

The woman looked up at him in confusion for a moment, "oh... luck of the draw, I've never had to tell anyone..." she trailed off.

Mark nodded currently and turned away from his parents' bodies, not sure what he felt. He didn't know what to feel. He knew that he really should feel some sort of remorse, and he did. At least on some level. They were his parents after all, they had given him life, but that was about it. Snape had been much more of father to him than his own had.

"Mr. McKean..." Severus met him as he came back around the curtains, "let me know if there is anything you need help with, putting an estate in order is no easy task."

Mark nodded stoically, "where is Amelia?"

Severus inclined his head further down the ward, "both of her parents as well," he provided as gently as he could.

Mark nodded once before turning to walk down the length of the ward. He knelt briefly on the floor in front of the bench Amelia was sitting on, crying pitifully into her hands. He spoke softly to her, words that Severus couldn't hear from where he stood, before sitting on the bench beside her and holding his younger Housemate tightly while she cried on his shoulder.

As he watched his two students Severus couldn't help but think that he had never been prouder of the Head Boy.

* * *

"What is going through that lovely head of yours?" Sirius asked as he picked up Morgan's hand and threaded it through his own arm. "And I can't tell it how much it pleases me to escort you from breakfast to your rooms without the overgrown bat breathing down my neck, or ready to curse me into oblivion."

"The overgrown bat didn't come back last night."

"Well... now I feel like a complete fool... would I be out of line to ask what happened to cause that?"

"Oh, stop that. We just had a little... disagreement... but then..." she sighed, "Minerva is going to announce it at our meeting later this morning, "Several members of the Order broke up a Death Eater meeting last night..."

"That's good?" Sirius knew it should be, but something in Morgan's tone told him that it wasn't.

"The parents of two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff," Morgan said softly, "Severus spent the night at St. Mungo's with his two Slytherins last night. It's already starting, Sirius... I don't know how Severus can stand to do this... how he can stand to be the one to tell his students that their parents have died."

"Are you alright, Morgan? We both know that Severus, stone hearted git that he is, can handle this. But can you?"

"Yes, I'll be fine... or at the very least, I'll be able to handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stay with you for awhile?"

Morgan smiled softly and squeezed the arm she was holding, "thank you, but no. Olivia is more than enough to keep me occupied."

Sirius didn't look completely satisfied as he released Morgan's hand at the door to her and Severus' chambers, "just let me know if there's anything you need. I know that Severus isn't always..."

"He tries, and I can't ask for any more than that."

"Mum!!! Come look at what I made!" Olivia cried in delight the minute the door opened.

"See," Morgan affected a very Snape-like smirk, "I have plenty to keep me busy. There's never a dull moment with this one around." She turned her attention down to the glitter covered seven year old and the equally glittered and gluey picture she had made. "Is this Tristan?" It appeared that the centerpiece of the picture was a blue bunny.

Olivia nodded happily.

"I'll put it up in my office this afternoon, that way I'll be able to see it everyday," Morgan bent to kiss her daughter, wondering if she would ever be able to wash all that glitter out of Olivia's hair. It didn't look promising.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone, I've got a class to teach," Sirius showed himself out with a smile for Olivia and a look of compassion for Morgan.

"Daddy won't hang up the pictures I make him," Olivia informed her mother seriously as the door closed behind Sirius, "but he keeps all of them, he showed me." She thought for a moment, "Do you think if I colored a picture using just black he'd hang it up?"

"I don't think so sweetie," Morgan answered honestly, "but I'm sure he would love it just the same. Do you think you can play quietly for awhile while I grade some papers?"

"Yes. Do I get to go with Mr. Malfoy today?"

Morgan pressed her lips together, "we'll see," she said evasively. _He's going to have to go through me if he thinks he's getting anywhere near my child_. She couldn't help but smile as she settled into an overstuffed chair with her grade book and a stack of essays, Olivia happily coloring on the floor at her feet and a fire crackling merrily in the hearth, it was so homey and comfortable. Now if only Severus... she sighed. It wasn't fair to wish for him to be there just to complete the ideal family scene when his students needed him more.

She ended up spending the next hour doodling in the margins of her grade book making very little headway with the 4th year essays that were sitting by her side.

"You used to do that to your Potions' notes."

Morgan jumped nearly a full foot out of her seat spilling papers all over the floor in the process.

"I thought you heard me come in," Severus said sincerely as he dropped into the chair across from his wife. He felt as though he'd just made it through one of the longest nights of his life. It reminded him of the days of the last war and the nights that seemed to last indefinitely.

"Severus..." Morgan wasn't sure how much to say in front of Olivia, "can I get you anything?" She still had a little while before her first class and was determined that her husband was alright before she left.

Severus was tempted to ask for some time alone, but figured he should try to get in a fit state to teach his afternoon classes. Thankfully Minerva had already stepped in to take his morning classes. "Some coffee would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll go get it," Morgan scooped the fallen papers into a messy stack, "anything else?"

Severus closed his eyes and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he propped his feet up on the ottoman. It wasn't long before he sensed a presence at his side. He cautiously opened one eye to see what Olivia wanted. "You are covered in glitter child," he said in a warning tone as she stepped closer to him. He felt as though his heart was being squeezed by an iron fist as Olivia took a step backwards in response to his harsh observation. He had just left two children who would never see their parents again and he was concerned over a few meaningless sparkles. He opened both eyes and gestured Olivia forward again.

"What about the glitter?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

Severus sighed, "I don't suppose it will kill me," he said not unkindly, which Olivia took as permission to climb up into his lap. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around his little girl, his mind on his students. Not just his Slytherins who had suffered the loss of their parents, but also the ones who could yet lose their families.

Olivia could sense something wasn't right and she cuddled even closer to her father. "If I color a very special picture for you will you hang it up in your office like Mum does with the pictures I color for her?"

"No."

"What if I make it all black? Or green and silver?"

"No."

Olivia sighed, but didn't press the issue. "I can hear your heart," she commented as she pressed her ear to Severus' chest.

"Don't go spreading that around. I have most of the Gryffindors thoroughly convinced that I do not have a heart. I would hate for you to ruin my reputation."

They were still in the chair, Olivia held tightly in Severus' arms, when Morgan returned with coffee her husband had requested. She realized that there were some hurts she couldn't heal for her husband. And sometimes their little girl was better at cheering him up than she was.

* * *

Authoress' note: last update before Thanksgiving!!! I'm going home for the first time in 8 months and have high hopes for some writing 

PINK-CORSIAR - Draco has a purpose, which I hope will become apparant later, but it all works out in my head   
Snape knows things that we don't know yet (and that includes me), so he may do things for reasons that we don't understand


	65. Chapter 65

"We ask your blessing Goddess, and ask that you remember us as we remember you," Kalliope's hand was steady as she poured the wine out onto the altar, watching the stream of blood red liquid. She grunted as the first pain hit her, and before she could catch it the jar fell from her hand and clattered to the ground, staining her skirt red as the wine spilled out.

"What is it Lady? Is it your time?" Theodora was instantly at her side, a sturdy arm around the Head Priestess' waist.

Kalliope took several deep, steadying breaths as the pain faded away, "soon," she replied, managing a small smile of reassurance for the priestesses and novices who had crowed around her.

"Perhaps we should head back to your room," Theodora suggested, "we don't want to take any chances."

"I am fine, I think it will be better if I stay on my feet for as long as possible," Kalliope tried to brush aside the concerned women. However, by the time the second contraction hit she was more than ready to go back to her room.

Nimue watched as the priestesses led Kalliope away. It didn't take her long to decide where she was going. She turned and practically flew down the path towards the beach where the men were gathered. "Remus!" Several pairs of hands came out to catch her as she broke into the middle of crowd.

"Easy there girl," Aias steadied her with a brotherly arm around her waist, "tell us what is wrong that has gotten you all riled up, one would think Dionysus had gotten hold of you."

Priapos, the leader of the band of satyrs, was there as well, "tell us little maenad, are the warriors needed?"

Nimue breathed a sigh of relief as Remus made his way towards her, "its Kalliope…" she didn't have to go any farther, Remus was already sprinting up the path towards the temple complex.

* * *

"Are there any questions over your reading assignment for today?" Harry asked his class of seventh years. He raised his eyebrows when the entire class just stared back at him silently. Considering the subject matter they were supposed to have covered he was surprised at the lack of vocalization coming from his seventh years. "Well?" he saw the uncertain expressions on their faces. 

Serena tentatively raised her hand in the air, seeing that no one else was going to say what they were all thinking.

"Serena," Harry acknowledged her, thankful that he wasn't going to have to start picking on people.

"Professor… you see…" she looked around for support, "we were discussing this before class, and it just doesn't seem like there's any clear definition for 'dark' magic. Except for the unforgivables… who decides what is dark magic?"

"The Death Eaters decide," a Hufflepuff suggested, "because if they use it…"

"A Death Eater can use _Wingardium Leviosa _just as well as you can," Dierna snapped at him, "just because a Death Eater uses a spell doesn't mean it should be classified as 'dark' or made illegal. The Ministry," the words had the distinct taste of venom, "in all its blazing glory, decides."

A heated debate instantly broke out. The students took sides as their voices increased in volume, except for the Slytherins. They noticeably maintained a stony silence.

"I don't think any of us can deny that the vast majority of spells and other magic that have been outlawed by the Ministry have been practiced by Death Eaters," a Ravenclaw voice cut above the rest, "but what is the mindset of the Death Eaters that they use magic like that?" There was instant silence, "what makes a Death Eater?" he quietly concluded.

Although Harry had stayed out of the debate, content to watch his students work out a problem on their own, he found that every single pair of eyes were now glued on him. "I don't know how to answer that," he confessed.

"There's someone who does," a Hufflepuff muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Serena half rose out of her chair to turn on the speaker, her teeth barred, "well? Do you want to repeat it?"

The Hufflepuff sank back in his chair, mouth firmly snapped shut. He didn't dare open it again.

"Sit down Serena," Harry said quietly, but firmly. He didn't doubt that the Snape twins would start a fight, either physical or magical in nature, if this conversation tended too far into the personal. "Like I said, I don't know why someone would choose to become a Death Eater, all. I, or anyone else who has not made that decision, can do is theorize. It's much the same with determining what makes magic "dark". There are no clear answers."

"But you can't ban spells just because they can be used with malicious intent," Mark said slowly, the first Slytherin to enter into the conversation. "And the Ministry can't monitor the intent someone uses to cast a particular spell."

"What about spells that are classified as dark magic," Dierna looked up at Harry, he eyes wide as her question formed, "can they be justified? What if it's a case of life or death? What," she looked around at her classmates, "if they are the spells that may save us from the Death Eaters?"

"I think I'm going to have to do a bit of research myself so that we can continue this discussion next time," Harry decided. He also had plans to that involved a certain Potions Master… if he survived the questioning process.

* * *

Remus paced back and forth in front of the temple with steadily increasing irritation. "Men aren't allowed in…" he mumbled to himself, "it's my child too, I have every right to…" he stopped, straining to hear something… anything. 

"Have you heard anything yet?" Nimue asked as she wandered over. After she had sent Remus running up the hill she had taken her time in coming back up. As much trouble as her own mother had had with bearing children the whole process made her nervous.

"No! I think they've gone and put some sort of silencing spells around the room as well," he sighed and slumped down onto a bench, head buried in his hands. "Wait a minute…" he looked up at Nimue. "I may not be allowed in, but you… they can't keep a woman out."

"I'm not sure if they really count me as a woman though…" Nimue tried to protest, tacking several small steps backward.

"You get in there right now and don't come back without some news," Remus pointed at the door to the small apartment that he kept with Kalliope, "now!"

Nimue sighed, but did as she was told. She was used to following orders, and as nervous as Remus was she figured it was the least she could do. Squaring her shoulders she boldly pushed her way through the door into the head priestess' room. Not ten seconds later she was right back out.

"A birthing chamber is no place for a maiden," Theodora scolded as she drove Nimue back out into the courtyard, one hand firmly gripping the girl's ear, the other she applied to the girl's backside to propel her forward. "Stay out here where you belong!"

"You'd think I was four, not fourteen the way I get treated sometimes," Nimue muttered. "Don't ask for any more favors," she scowled at Remus.

"Sorry. Did you happen to see if anything…"

"No." Nimue dropped down on the bench next to Remus. They sat there until the sun dropped low in the sky without hearing any news.

"Remus…" Theodora finally came out into the courtyard, her hair still tied back and sleeves rolled up.

Remus jumped to his feet, "well?!" He could feel his heart pounding, Theodora didn't look as happy as he would like. It gave him the sinking feeling that something had gone wrong.

Theodora gave him a weak smile, "Kalliope is fine… we were just a little disappointed…" Remus was gone before she could finish.

"Kalliope," it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"Remus…"

"The baby…"

"Come see your son. He's perfect."

Remus crossed the room in a daze and gazed down at Kalliope and the small blanket wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Sit down and hold him."

Remus complied, taking his seat on the bed as gently as possible so as not to jar his wife and just as gently took the little bundle from her. He smiled down into the red squashed face. Kalliope was right, he was perfect.

"Remus?" Kalliope's voice was concerned as she saw the tears on her husband's face. She reached up to brush them away, "what is it?"

"I never thought I'd have a family, and now…" he wrapped one arm around Kalliope while he cradled their son in one arm. "I think he needs a name. Any suggestions?"

"I've put a little bit of thought into it…"

"I know you were hoping for a girl…"

"I wouldn't trade our son, the son that you gave me, for a hundred girls all fit to follow me as high priestess," Kalliope retorted. "Now then, I think he needs a name that represents his heritage."

"Lukon?" Remus asked.

Kalliope took their son back from him and making sure the baby was safely in her arms pinched her husband soundly, "that is not funny."

"Fine then, what do you have that's better? Something Greek I'm assuming?"

"Angelos. I want his name to be Angelos John."

"It's perfect," Remus didn't care that there were tears in his eyes again. "Kalliope, I need to know… I know what your traditions are here concerning the raising of children…"

"That he would be mine until he was seven and then I would hand him over to you so that you could train him as a warrior," Kalliope tried to imagine the tiny life cradled in her arms as a warrior. She couldn't. She smiled as Remus reached over to brush at the little bit of black fuzz that was trying to be hair. "He is our child Remus, I want both of us to be there for him. I won't let tradition keep you away from your son."

* * *

Authoress' Note: back from Thanksgiving break, hope everyone had a great holiday! 


	66. Chapter 66

Morgan grabbed the letter the Severus handed to her eagerly, "Kalliope had the baby, it's a boy! Remus must be so thrilled…"

"Their next five will probably all be boys as well, just to spite me," Severus said dryly.

Morgan elbowed him in the stomach, "you love all of your girls and you know it. You'd be lost without us."

"I'm sure I would be able to find some way to enjoy the peace and quiet and the sudden abundance of time for my research."

"Watch it Professor," Morgan growled at him, "if you're not careful I know one activity you won't be doing for awhile. That will free up some time for your research."

"Pick up your socks. I hate it when you leave them laying all over the place," Severus eyed the offending garments with distaste.

"Honestly Severus! Sometimes," she bent over to pick up the nearest pair, "you can be so infuriating."

"If I am so detestable I have to wonder why you've stayed with me for so many years."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "you have a few useful qualities." She sighed dramatically, "they outweigh most of your bad habits…"

"Insufferable wench."

"You're lucky that I recognize that for the term of endearment you mean it to be."

"Are you sure that's what it is? I could merely be stating a fact."

"Miserable git… I love you," Morgan rose up on her toes, fingertips barely skimming her husband's chest as she titled her face up for a kiss.

"And I you… audacious little temptress. Don't say anything you'll regret," he warned as Morgan opened her mouth ready with another retort.

"That I'll regret or you'll regret? And will I enjoy regretting it?" she tried to clarify.

"Later," he promised her as Olivia ran in, Tristan in tow.

"I'm ready," Olivia declared, swinging the rabbit by the ears.

"What are you ready for sweetie?" Morgan asked as she finished collecting the socks that she didn't remember leaving under the sofa. She had a feeling that it was the work of Sekhmet who had taken to following Serena everywhere except class and had developed a growing fondness for dragging things about.

"For my lessons. I'm going with Mr. Malfoy today." Olivia chirped, completely oblivious to how much that simple statement affected her mother.

"We were supposed to discuss this," Morgan hissed at her husband.

"You wanted to discuss it. I, however, am standing by my decision, no matter what you think."

Morgan threw the handful of socks she was holding at Severus, hitting him square in his chest.

"Olivia," Severus' eyes never left his wife, "run to my office and fetch my grade book for me. It's in the top left-hand drawer, don't poke around anywhere else." He waited until Olivia had skipped away to do his bidding to continue, hoping it would take her awhile and that his admonition to stay out of his desk would keep her looking through it until he was ready for her to come back. "You are out of line."

"I am not! You know how I feel about Draco, and you go behind my back…"

"I did not go behind your back, I told you that he will be Olivia's tutor and that decision stands. I told you of my decision, in no way did I try to hide it from you," Severus said coldly.

"But you know how I feel about it!"

"Is that supposed to make me change my decision?"

"I am your wife!"

"A fact of which I am painfully aware madam."

"Fine, seeing as you feel that way…" her words were cut off by a tentative knock on the door.

Severus flicked his wand in the direction of the door, opening it, "your charge is in my office Mr. Malfoy."

"Severus… don't," Morgan warned.

Severus raised a lazy eyebrow in response.

Morgan bristled, if he wasn't going to listen to her she was going to take care of this herself. "Malfoy, contrary to what my husband may have told you, you will not be tutoring our daughter." She noticed how his eyes flickered to her husband, "that decision is final."

"Morgan..." Severus' voice carried the slightest hint of a warning tone.

"I'm sorry that my presence here disturbs you Morgan, but I…"

"You can leave now."

"I have nowhere else to go. The professor was kind enough to…"

"He offered you the position without consulting me first. Although I'm sure that doesn't bother you, lying ferret that you are."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I risked my life to come back here just to…"

"You've taken innocent lives to get where you are! Despicable Slytherin…" Morgan jabbed a finger in his chest.

"I would have thought that at this point in our lives House loyalties would be a thing of the past. I wonder if you only hate me because I was a Slytherin," Draco's voice grew dark. He was tired of being defined by his family and his House. A Malfoy in Slytherin did not always a Death Eater make!

"Enough!" Severus broke in, "this has gone far enough. Malfoy, go find Olivia. Be warned, she is very capable of creating distractions and she will test you. Make sure she learns something. GO!" He turned his eyes to his wife as Draco exited, "that was low. Even for a Gryffindor," he said coolly, wanting to see how Morgan appreciated being defined by her House as she seemed to have no problems using it as an insult.

"I'm sorry, but I just…"

"Are you sorry because you made me angry or because you behaved abhorrently and attacked a man who nearly died trying to make his way back to the side that he has always supported, but due to his father's poor choices was forced to hide his true feelings?"

"Do you want me to say that I was wrong so that you feel justified?" Morgan snapped.

"Right now I have a class to teach."

"So you're just going to walk away from me without discussing it?"

"Your desire to discuss this is what has gotten us here. I believe you have a class to get to as well." He left Morgan with a pile of discarded socks for company.

"Severus!"

Snape sighed, "what is it Mr. Potter?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said as he caught up with the potions master. He had rehearsed this speech in his mind several times, but all of a sudden it seemed to disappear. "You see, some of my students have been asking about dark magic and the Death Eaters…"

"I am not here to fulfill the morbid curiosity of a bunch of teenagers Mr. Potter, I suggest you drop the subject."

"But I think it would…"

"No."

"Severus, please…"

"NO!"

Harry decided to try a different tactic, "I'm afraid to tell them anything, because I'm afraid I'll be misinforming them. I'm afraid that when I can't answer their questions they'll start going to the other sources that are available. The only books on the subject that aren't in the Restricted Section were written by members of the Ministry. We both know how much the Ministry can distort the truth. I would think that you of all people would like to set the record straight."

Severus thought of the argument he had just come from and the roots of it. The strife between his Gryffindor wife and Slytherin student… the animosity between the Houses… the quickness with which all Dark wizards were assumed to have come from Slytherin… "I shall not answer any questions that I deem inappropriate or just don't feel like answering. And you will make sure that your students are very clear on the fact that once the class is over I shall not entertain any more questions. And Seventh Years only!"

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"I shall retract the offer if you don't stop gapping like a fish!"

Harry snapped his mouth shut while he gathered his thoughts, "sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to agree."

"Then why in Merlin's name did you ask?"

"Because I had to."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, "leave me be, Potter. I will be there to lead your class tomorrow." He wondered just how much he was going to regret this decision. He figured if it was too painful he could always kill Potter out of vengeance and make it look like he fell victim to one of the dragons. He had to hide his self-satisfied smirk before he swept into his classroom, he had an image to maintain.

* * *

"Which one do you want to start with?" 

"I get to choose?"

"As long as we get through all of it I see no reason not to let you pick what we work on," Draco let Olivia look through the teaching materials he had been left with.

"This one!" Olivia brandished one of the books.

"Math," Draco flipped the book over in his hands, "is this your favorite subject?"

"No, but if we do it first then I won't have to think about it for the rest of the day."

Draco was both impressed and amused by her logic. He spent the day getting a feel for what his student already knew and trying to figure out the best way to go about teaching her. This was new ground for him. He could see why math wasn't her favorite subject, he had a feeling it would be best to start out every morning working on it. Plus it worked out well with her logic. He was very impressed with her handwriting, and couldn't help but laugh when his student confessed to having to write lines. Every Slytherin to have gone through Hogwarts under Professor Snape had impeccable handwriting.

"I like animals. Eva used to take me outside so I could see the birds, will you do that to?" Olivia asked as she pulled out the science book and flipped to a glossy moving picture of a raven ruffling its feathers. It was her favorite picture in the book, the corners were now well-creased and smudged.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Can we learn about sea animals too?"

"Yes."

"Both the regular ones and the magical ones?"

"Yes."

"Do you like rabbits?"

"Do you like asking questions to avoid doing what I've asked you to do?"

"Yes."

Draco shook his head, at least things would be interesting with this one. Although at this point he saw noting wrong with living a boring life. He'd had more than enough excitement for ten lifetimes. The only adventure he was looking forward to was death. He stared out at the slate grey December sky, so dull and dismal, still and silent. To be free from pain…

"Did I do this right?"

Draco was snapped out of his revere by the waving of paper in his face. Perhaps a little bit of excitement was alright. It served as a distraction.

* * *

Authoress' Note: I'm sorry... once again it's been forever since I updated... this time it isn't my fault, it is the fault of evil school and finals

PINK-CORSIAR - I promise, Draco has a purpose other than dying  
his character reflects Severus for a reason...


	67. Chapter 67

Severus stood at the front of Harry's classroom the next morning, glowering as the students were let in. He felt vaguely satisfied with the uncomfortable silence that settled over the room as the students took their seats.

Harry stepped forward, leaning comfortable against his desk, more nervous than he looked. He wouldn't meet Snape's eyes when Minerva entered the room and took one of two empty seats in the back. He knew that the Potions' Master was all but ready to scream traitor. He had said Seventh Years only, but he figured that the Head Mistress didn't count as a breach of that agreement. Although… he chanced a look at Snape. He didn't look happy.

"I've asked Professor Snape here today in hopes that he may be willing to answer some of your questions that I couldn't." He wasn't quite sure how to warn his students which topics it would be best to avoid so after an awkwardly long pause he stepped aside, giving the floor over to his colleague.

"You may ask any pertinent and appropriate questions you wish to in the next hour," Snape began, "however…" he paused to make sure he had the full attention of every person in the room, including the Head Mistress, "this subject is not open to discussion after that time. I will only answer the questions I decide are worthy of my time."

There was silence as the students shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They had plenty of questions, but were afraid of incurring the wrath of the Potions' Master.

"I believe there were several questions as to the nature of what defines dark magic," Harry said, trying to get the conversation started.

"That is purely decided by the Ministry."

A Hufflepuff tentatively raised her hand in the air, "why does the Ministry have the authority to decide what forms of magic we can and cannot use? It seems very… autocratic."

"Miss Grey, despite the despotic nature of the Ministry they do not regulate the entirety of which magic can and cannot be used. They merely label it as dark… or not." Snape said in a bored tone.

"But if its dark magic, doesn't that mean we shouldn't use it?" the Hufflepuff persisted.

Snape sighed, what exactly did Potter think he was teaching these students? "An example…" he raised his eyebrows as he looked out at his students. He felt a headache pricking behind his eyes at the blank looks he was receiving. "Very well, I shall provide one for you. The ring of Gyges." He nodded at a Ravenclaw, whose hand had shot in the air at the topic provided, "Mr. Shelley, attempt to enlighten your fellow classmates."

"The original ring was used by Gyges to betray and murder his master and seduce his wife, it makes the wearer invisible. A number of copies have been made and are commonly used by thieves and dark wizards."

"An incredibly enlightening textbook answer," Snape deadpanned. "Yes, the Ministry has banned such rings and labeled them as dark. Mr. McKean?"

"But it doesn't have to be used for deviant purposes. If the right person were in possession of such a ring… it's not much different than an invisibility cloak, except…"

"Except what Mr. McKean?"

"Death Eaters are well known possessors of such rings."

"And they also possess invisibility cloaks." Snape looked out at the troubled students. His eyes flickering briefly to Harry, who didn't know if that was a personal jab or not, before going back to the students, clearly expecting them to make a connection of some sort. His sharp eyes caught the slip of paper that Dierna slipped to Serena, he had a feeling she knew what he was aiming at, but her stony silence had also extended to the classroom.

"The Ministry only bans what it doesn't have a use for," Serena said slowly, "they're acting in their own best interest…" her eyes flashed angrily at the sense of injustice that implied. "There's so much magic that could be put to good use, but if the Ministry sees it as a threat to itself they can ban it and attempt to destroy it completely…"

"Governments have a long history of doing so, both in our world and in the Muggle world," Severus agreed.

"It makes you wonder if that might be part of the reason some people became Death Eaters, it would be an excellent research opportunity," Isabelle Zambini, a half-blood Slytherin pondered out loud. Her eyes instantly grew large and she snapped her mouth shut, sending Mark a terrified look. The Head Boy glared back at her, slightly promising her swift and merciless retaliation once they reached their Common Room. But the damage had already been done.

"Why do people become Death Eaters?" one of the Ravenclaws asked. He looked rather surprised to find all of the Slytherins and both the Snape twins glaring at him. Surely it was the question that everyone wanted to ask?

_Damn him!_ Mark resisted the temptation to shut his eyes and not watch, but loyalty and a sense of duty made him drag his eyes back to his Head of House. Snape's face was unreadable, but it often was.

"I cannot speak for the Death Eaters as a collective group," Snape finally said coolly.

_Don't do it_,Mark begged in his head, _please don't_. He wondered if perhaps he should get up and tackle the offending Ravenclaw just to be on the safe side. It would most certainly get him one of Snape's notorious detentions. Not the kind the rest of the school got, the kind reserved for Slytherins. But it would be worth the act of devotio to save his Head of House if the accursed wearer of blue and bronze continued down the path he had started on.

"Then why did you become a Death Eater, Professor?" the Ravenclaw blazed ahead.

The silence in the room was palatable, hanging thick and heavy and dark. Half the students waited in anticipation, feeling vaguely guilty that they were so eager for an answer. The other half was murderous.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his weight against Harry's desk, making himself more comfortable. "Some people do not choose to become Death Eaters." He started quietly, hardly above a whisper, but the room was so quiet that it seemed loud, "the choice is made for them."

He looked out over the gathered students letting that sink in. No doubt half the worthless dunderheads still maintained idealistic notions about good and evil that left no room for greyness. In their confined simplistic worlds everything was black and white. He blamed Dumbledore for that. He had respected the man, but never admired him. Anyone who promoted such a strong degree of prejudice and competition between the students, who might have been so promising, didn't deserve admiration.

"In some families being a Death Eater became tradition. Parents expected, and still do expect, that their children will follow in their footsteps. This tradition has survived several generations, always with willing participants. However, some have been less than inclined to follow in the wake of Death Eater family members…" he paused as his eyes met those of Mark McKean, to whom he gave the slightest of nods. None of the other students noticed it. "But they do not have to be willing."

He tore his eyes away from the Head Boy and opted to pace the front of the room. As soon as he had arrived back at school in the fall Mark had confided to him some of the… methods… being used to persuade new members to join. He had instantly handed over most of his personal supply of pain relieving potions so that the students involved wouldn't have to come up with excuses to get what they could from Poppy. He had also spent several very late nights in his office and classroom, making himself discreetly available to the Slytherins who needed the comfort their parents didn't provide. To try and heal the wounds their families caused, both physical and mental.

"Despite many noble intentions it is all but impossible to refuse if your family wishes you to be a Death Eater." He turned back to face the class and noticed that the Ravenclaw who had brought him this far was staring down at his desk, fingers nervously twirling his quill. "Ask the question," he growled in a dangerously silky voice.

The boy chanced a quick, fearful look up, before returning his eyes back to the top of his desk.

"Ask it," Snape demanded.

The Ravenclaw, looking thoroughly abashed, mumbled the question. "Did you become a Death Eater because of your family?"

It took Severus a moment to answer. First he had to shoot Mark a warning look to keep him in his seat. If given half a chance he was sure the Head Boy would have already beaten the unlucky Ravenclaw bloody. He was incredibly proud. He also felt a surge of hope as he watched Dierna snap her quill clean in half. Perhaps she was starting to come around. He was getting rather tired of being met with silence. It made him realize how much she carried the discussion in his seventh year Potions class.

"No." He raised one eyebrow, daring the Ravenclaw to ask again why he had become a Death Eater. But he had been sufficiently cowed into silence. "There are many reasons to follow that path. Remember that. Class dismissed."

The class filed out silently. It was early, but they didn't dare say anything. Mark hung back, waiting until the rest of the students were gone, "if you could stop by the Common Room tonight sir…"

"I will be there Mr. McKean," Severus promised.

"He is quite a remarkable young man," Minerva said as she rose from her seat.

"Don't you dare!" Severus threatened her, "if you show so much as one tear I shall resign on the spot!" He glowered as the Headmistress plucked at her handkerchief.

"You've opened a lot of eyes today Severus…" Harry began.

"I haven't given you permission to use my given name," Snape reminded him.

"I really think the students understand so much more now. I think they'll be less quick to judge, more accepting, more…"

"I don't want to discuss it!" Severus snapped at him, "and if you ever bring this up again…" he trailed off as he caught the faintest flicker of movement from the empty chair next to Minerva. A second later Potter's invisibility cloak slipped to the floor and he met his wife's watery eyes.

"You told a classroom full of students more than you've ever told me," she accused in a pain-filled voice.

Severus crossed his arms in front of himself protectively as Potter and McGonagall quickly followed the students out of the room. "I have my reasons," he said defensively.

Morgan sighed, "sometimes, I wish…" she cut herself off. Did she really wish she could change her husband? He was a self-proclaimed bastard, he was hard on those around him, and harder on himself. They fought and he never really apologized. He hid his past from her. When she wanted to just be with him he went and spent his evening in his Common Room. And he…

She slowly stood up. And he loved her to distraction. She knew he valued her life above his own. She suddenly remembered why she had married him in the first place… She had known she didn't love him, she knew she was attracted to him, and that scared her a bit. _He_ had scared her more than a little bit. But he had promised to take care of her far better than her worthless father ever had, which although it touched her meant little. She knew she could take care of herself. But she had seen something… vulnerable… in him. She had married him because, although he seemed like the last person who would ever need it, she wanted to take care of him. She wanted to protect him from the world at large.

She had had such grandiose dreams of him admitting how much he needed her and how she had made him a better person… She had never changed him, she had come to the conclusion that it wasn't possible. And as much as it had hurt to watch him confide more about his association with the Death Eaters to a room full of students than he ever had to her… it hurt even more to watch him assume his characteristic defensive posture against her. Her heart wrenched painfully. But she couldn't bring herself to go to him, she was still mad at him about the Draco situation…

"I find it rather hard to be remorseful about keeping whatever I have kept from you that would fulfill some sort of morbid curiosity about the Death Eaters and my time with them when you would stoop to sneaking about to get that information from me," Severus said coolly. He watched his wife closely to see what sort of reaction it would illicit from her.

"Don't try to transfer the blame to me Severus. It's…" she wrapped her arms around herself, imitating her husband's posture.

"Not fair?"

Morgan shifted her eyes to the side, "I'm used to unfairness Severus. I know life isn't fair. A drunken father who doesn't love you is proof of that. Three children not given the chance to live are proof of that. Losing the relationship you once had with your husband because of a war should not be a reason why life isn't unfair. It goes beyond that, it's…" she stopped to take a long shuddery breath.

"Morgan… it has never been my intent to create a distance between us…"

Morgan's head snapped up, "how can you say that?! You have tried to create distance between us! You've kept things from me, you make decisions without consulting me and go through with them even though I don't agree!" She slowly closed the space between them, "you're a private man. I've always known that and you've never given me cause to expect anything else. But sometimes, sometimes I need to know what you're thinking. I can't read minds. You're the only one in this relationship that can." She stopped right in front of him, feeling better now that she had spoken her piece without interruption.

"I do not believe that it would be selfish of me to demand that it come in my own way and time. And not everything. There are some things that, for my own peace of mind, I shall never repeat."

Morgan nodded in agreement, "I just don't want to feel like an outsider where you're concerned."

"And I have made you feel like that lately?"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "yes." As though the entirety of this conversation hadn't convinced him of that…

"And you feel like we have grown distant?"

"Yes."

Severus wrapped his hands around Morgan's waist and effortlessly lifted her from the floor. He turned and deposited her on Harry's desk, hands placed on the flat surface on either side of her. "I would have to say that there is relatively little distance between us at the moment," his face was barely a handbreadth from hers.

"Very funny, professor," Morgan said dryly, but she couldn't help smiling. Whatever had been happening to them… it seemed to have disappeared. She didn't really understand it, but she liked it. She also liked that her husband had moved his hands from the desk to under her skirt, where they gently brushed her knees, his long tapered fingers slowly inching… "Severus!!! We are in Harry's classroom and I am sitting on his desk!" She tried to push him away.

"I know," Severus smirked maliciously. Given the amount of time they had been in here the bane of his existence should be making an appearance at any moment. Very deliberately, although he made sure her modesty was kept completely intact, he pushed his wife's legs apart. He let her long skirt pool back down, but he stood between her legs, one hand at her back, the other gripping her waist, as he tasted her lips. He knew the exact moment that the door to the classroom opened, and lifted Morgan off the desk, pulling her roughly against him, as he deepened the kiss. He pressed into her even more as she squired, no doubt trying to get away from the buttons of his frockcoat, which were pressing into her chest.

Harry nervously cleared his throat and then decided that it would be best just to leave.

"Don't bother, we were just leaving," Severus said as he set Morgan back on her feet. He rather enjoyed the way she was glaring at him, while looking rather smug and satisfied, whereas Potter looked like he was going to be sick. He hoped the boy still maintained an overly active imagination.

"I wouldn't want to rush you," Harry said sarcastically as Snape swept by him, Morgan trailing behind with the faintest blush staining her cheeks.

Snape, remembering what he had just been through for the been through for the benefit of his former student quickly formed a retort, "There are some things that I never rush Potter. Perhaps if you had been in better relations with your wife these last few years you would understand the supreme joy of a woman lying properly beneath you…"

Harry slammed the door the moment the Snapes were across the threshold, having no desire to hear how Severus was going to end _that_ lecture.

* * *

"Why do you have no more information for me?" his voice was deceptively soft, layer upon layer of malice lying beneath the breathy hiss of words. 

Macnair bowed his head respectfully, not meeting the Dark Lord's eyes, "it cannot be helped, my lord. Our spy has become… less willing."

"She has never had a choice in the matter! That leaves me to wonder about your abilities, if you cannot control a mere woman… perhaps I should rethink your effectiveness."

"Please my lord, you know what she is… she is strong. I shall make sure that any reluctance on her part is overcome. Perhaps I have tempered too much caution into my actions, it would not be prudent to have her caught."

"Perhaps you are right," Voldemort mused as he tapped his long skeletal fingers on the arm of his chair. "It would be devastating to lose our contact at Hogwarts. Even if she has proved less than efficient."

"Then should I continue on as I have?" Macnair asked.

"Yes, yes, go on. Remember, a bit of force is not out of line. She is expendable after all, not matter how far it would set us back to lose her she can be replaced if worse comes to worse."

"My lord, is there any particular way in which you wish me to… persuade her?"

"Enjoy yourself. You have been incredibly loyal and deserve the diversion." His eyes narrowed, "what news do you have of your son?"

"The negotiations are going better than we expected. The citizens of Muspelheim were very interested in the proposals we sent to them. Svartalfheim may be harder, and Alfheim may be near impossible to win over, but we expected that. The devotees of Freyr want nothing to do with us, but they want nothing to do with Dumbledore's remnants either. They are happy keeping to themselves."

"I am not concerned about them, but concentrate on the Svartalfer, they may be useful."

* * *

Authoress' Note: just because its almost Christmas and I'm feeling generous... you get two chapters this time 


	68. Chapter 68

"I shall never do another favor for Potter. Ever." Severus vowed as he sank onto the couch in front of the empty fireplace. He frowned at it a moment, remembering when he was content to leave it empty, before he acquired a wife who was constantly cold… a muttered incantation and flames were dancing in it happily shedding warmth and light in an intimate manner, but not completely cutting through the darkness.

"I can't believe you did that to me in Harry's classroom," Morgan said disapprovingly as she handed Severus a glass of wine, all while keeping well out of his reach.

"Hmpf! It was well worth the look on his face. And it's no where near what he deserved."

"I'm glad you felt free to use me in a manner to cause discomfort for our colleagues, it reminds me of my importance," Morgan said sarcastically.

"Stop sulking over there. I want you over here," he gestured to the empty couch space next to him.

Morgan complied, although she rolled her eyes, "you're entirely too demanding and you expect to get your way all the time."

"And I usually do," Severus said as Morgan sank down next to him. He couldn't quite suppress a faint smile when she yawned and then stretched out on her side, her head pillowed on his lap. Her hand playing at his knee ran a strong chance of getting her more than she was currently looking for.

"You're incorrigible," Morgan said around another yawn as Severus' right hand crept under her sweater and brushed against her skin.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." His fingers tripped over the soft skin of her stomach. It wasn't nearly as flat as it had been when they first married. Their children were responsible for that. But she was still on the slender side. He rather liked the weight that children and the years had added to her. Her breasts were fuller, her hips were gracefully curved… she was entirely softer. His fingers inched further up under her shirt.

"Perhaps insatiable is closer to it…"

"That is entirely your fault. Had you been fat and ugly I would have no trouble containing myself. Instead you are…"

"Ravishingly beautiful?" Morgan asked teasingly.

"Adequately passable," Severus shot back with a smirk, relishing in the easy banter that had disappeared of late. It felt so safe and comfortable.

"Greasy old bat," Morgan pinched the inside of his leg firmly, close enough up his thigh to send home exactly what she thought of his comment.

Severus hand stopped in it's roaming and he set aside his wine glass, "do that again," he threatened silkily, "and you shall pay the forfeit."

Morgan twisted enough so that she could see her husband's face, "does that mean you're going to ravish me senseless?" her hand lingered just above his leg, thumb and forefinger ready to pinch him again.

Severus slipped his hand out from under his wife's shirt and rested it on her hip, squeezing it gently, "I knew you were in the classroom today."

"What?!" Morgan tried to sit up, but her husband held her down where she was. She frowned as she settled back down, "how did you know I was there?" she had thought that with Harry's invisibility cloak and the way she had trailed in just behind Minerva there was no way for him to know.

"Your perfume," Severus returned his hand to where it had been previously, gods but he loved how soft her skin was. "You walked right by me Morgan, and you always wear the same perfume. It was rather obvious."

"You didn't say anything…"

"I figured that since you had gone to so much trouble I might as well let you stay."

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that. It almost makes me feel bad for being mad at you."

"At least that gives me assurance that the cold heartless woman I married has some conscience left," Severus said dryly. He smiled when Morgan muttered something incomprehensible in reply, he should probably just carry her to bed…

Morgan closed her eyes against the soft light of the crackly fire as she thought about why her husband would let her stay to watch his session with Harry's class. She wasn't quite sure what to think about it. He hadn't said overly much, but what he had said… she tensed under his hands, "Draco was one of them, wasn't he?"

"One of what?" Severus feigned ignorance.

"One of the ones who was forced to be a Death Eater, who didn't have a choice… is that why you trust him?"

"That's one of the reasons. And yes, he was forced. Much of the time he was controlled with the Imperius curse."

"Did he ever try to resist?"

"Yes, but he was always controlled by a wizard much stronger than he was, it was necessary that he do the actions required of him, or he would have been killed."

Morgan was instantly wide awake, she hadn't failed to notice the careful way in which her husband had worded that last response. She rolled over onto her stomach, chin prompted up on his thigh, arms wrapped around his legs, "did you ever… were you ever the one to…?"

"Yes."

Morgan instantly thought of at least a dozen specific questions she wanted to ask, but knew she would receive no answers is she started throwing them at her husband. "Do you want to stop talking about this?" she tried her hardest to suppress her curiosity and be the loving considerate wife she wanted to be.

"I would appreciate it if the topic were dropped."

Morgan chewed on her lip, trying to decide exactly what she could say without forcing her husband to shut her out, "can I ask one more question before its dropped?"

"I suppose," Severus said as he tangled his fingers in her curls. Her mass of ringlets never failed to amaze him. They had a life of their own, and were so soft and feminine, smelling sweetly of his wife's gentle sent… if he concentrated on that he could allow her one more question.

"Kalliope's daughter," Morgan began tentatively, "I know you were still spying then, were you controlling Draco?"

"No. I had nothing to do with that operation."

"But he was being controlled?" Morgan broke the one more question agreement. She had to know. If her daughter was going to be spending everyday with him she had to know if he had killed a child of his own free will, no matter how much pressure was involved.

Severus overlooked the breach of agreement, he knew his wife needed to hear this. "He wasn't under the_Imperius_, but they used a potion Voldemort was fond of that made him highly suggestive. Not quite as strong as the curse but with similar results. He had no choice in the matter."

Morgan sighed in relief. She still didn't completely trust Malfoy, but she had been given a small window into why her husband trusted him. She supposed she would just have to live with that for now, it was the best she was going to get. But she still didn't know what to feel about this situation in general. She felt justified in being angry with her husband for making a former Death Eater their daughter's tutor without explaining to her why. And then he went and explained part of it and assumed that it fixed everything… it felt as though it was calculated to make her feel guilty for being mad at him. She didn't like that.

But situation wasn't perfect. It would never be perfect. She supposed she would just have to deal with it as it was. Her husband wouldn't apologize and she wouldn't push him for an apology. He didn't feel that it was needed and she had grown accustomed to his refusal to apologize. If he had told her about Draco to begin with they wouldn't have fought. Of course he would insist that she should have just trusted him to begin with… it was a vicious cycle, and the only way out of it was to just let it go and accept that her husband was the way he was and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Miserable git… she couldn't help but love him. She was fast asleep and completely unaware of how he carried her to bed and gently tucked her in. But she slept soundly wrapped in his arms. Enfolded in his embrace she slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Do you need something?" Severus asked. He looked down at Olivia who was standing patiently by the side of his chair. She had been standing there patiently for the last five minutes while he tore apart a rather dismal bunch of 2nd Year essays on the properties of sleeping potions. He had to wonder how the same students who sat in his classroom managed to produce such worthless ramblings. Did they ever listen to him or so much as open a textbook? His sleeve was now being ruthlessly pulled on. He set his quill aside and turned in his chair to give his youngest his full attention. 

"Here," she handed him a sheet of parchment covered in her shaky script. Draco had been impressed with her printing but made her promise to only write in cursive until he was satisfied with its level of improvement.

"And what is this?" Severus raised an eyebrow as Olivia smiled at him angelically and leaned against his knee.

"It's my Christmas list…"

"Hmmm… the length of it is rather impressive. Do you really think you deserve all of this?"

"Yes," Olivia answered sincerely.

Severus slipped his reading glasses on as he observed the list closer. "I don't think it would be fair to harbor any false hopes…" he dipped his quill in red ink and crossed out several items before handing the list back to his daughter.

Olivia frowned at him, "why can't I have a unicorn?"

"Beyond the numerous reasons involving the impracticality of it… because I said so."

"I don't think that's a very good reason," Olivia said, crossing her arms over her chest in imitation of her father's characteristic stance.

"Then how about this," he leaned back in his chair, hands folded across his stomach, "I am your father and I have the power to send you to bed early every night for the remainder of your years living under my roof."

"And then I could have bad dreams and end up in your bed every night that I'm living under your roof."

Severus snorted in amusement. No wonder Morgan complained about how Olivia was beginning to pick up his patterns of speech. He, on the other hand, found it rather endearing. At least wit was one of his few positive traits, one that he wanted his children to have. "No unicorns," he said decisively.

Olivia sighed dramatically, "fine…" her expression clearly showed that she didn't agree.

"I see you've been bombarded with the list as well," Morgan grinned as her husband rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Mum…"

"No unicorns," Morgan said, "I already told you that and I'll wager your father did as well. You're going to be late for your lessons if you don't get dressed," she shooed Olivia back to her bedroom with orders to be ready to leave in five minutes.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that we've had her for not quite a year."

Morgan smiled, "I can hardly remember life without her. Once we rid ourselves of Voldemort once and for all I believe our lives may very well be as close to perfect as they can get. I've been thinking…"

"Should I brace myself?"

Morgan gave him an exasperated look, but let it slide. "I know how much you love your students," she paused for the snort of indignation that she knew was coming. "But what if, in a few years from now, you retired. You could have so much more time for your research, I could quit teaching…"

"What would you do with yourself?"

"Be your assistant," Morgan said coyly.

"Never! You're nearly as volatile as Longbottom was."

"Well, I'll certainly find something to keep myself busy. But we'll have so much more time to just be together, not nearly as much to worry about…"

"When Olivia graduates from Hogwarts, then I shall be ready to retire. I want to see one of our children through my House first."

"I can't believe you're still so confidant that she'll be in Slytherin…"

Olivia chose that moment to come running back in, dressed in a little green dress with black trim.

"I have no doubts," Severus said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Authoress' Note: not much to say... lost my hard drive, saved the ficcy 


	69. Chapter 69

The pale moonlight streamed over the empty grounds that night. It seemed deceptively calm to Draco. To him the air felt charged, like it was waiting for something. He sighed, he doubt he would ever be able to relax again. There were too many pain and fear-filled years to put behind him.

"There are some people that wouldn't appreciate you lurking around the halls after dark, especially those that knew you during your school years."

"Are you one of them?" Draco didn't turn from the window. He squinted against the inky blackness. The shadows of the Forbidden Forest seemed particularly threatening tonight.

Harry shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "not particularly, but then I have the happy image of you as a bouncing ferret to think of every time I begin to worry."

"I'm not a spy," Draco said darkly.

"Sorry… I was trying to make a joke."

"It's not a good night for jokes," Draco said, "but I appreciate the attempt." He turned away from the window. "I've had a lot of time to think the last dozen or so years. Do you know what I realized?" He turned to look down the shadowy hallway, as though expecting something to be there lurking, waiting for him… he had aged more than his former classmate in his years on the run. There was some all but invisible grey in his white blond hair, and fine lines had begun to trace there way across his face. "If circumstances had been different, if we'd been in the same House, or if there had been less House animosity… we probably would have been friends. I wonder what it would have been like to have Harry Potter as my friend…"

"It seems odd to think that the Sorting Hat determines who will be friends and who will be enemies."

"That old rag doesn't decide anything, we have free will."

"But we chose our friends and our loyalties based on House associations," Harry pointed out. It felt strange trying to defend himself like this to Malfoy. Had they really been that horrible to each other? He was painfully reminded of the scene he had seen in the pensieve in Snape's office all those years ago… the Houses really did have a long and bitter history. He wondered if Snape and his father would have been friends under different circumstances. Snape and Sirius certainly managed to get along these days, even if the relationship was somewhat strained… "Maybe if we had all been concerned with the state of Hogwarts instead of our own Houses… a common goal…"

"Don't try to sound so self-righteous Potter!" Draco snapped, his cool grey eyes flashed with more emotion than he had allowed himself to feel in a long time.

Harry blinked in confusion, not having any idea what Draco was talking about. Hadn't his main concern always been Hogwarts? As a student it was the only true home he had ever known…

"Dumbledore's army," Draco said softly. "Your main loyalty was never to the school, it was to Dumbledore. Just as ours was to Snape." He snorted, "it's only a matter of time before we all come tumbling down if this continues. Individual loyalties won't get us very far."

"I would have thought that the first conversation would have been the hardest, but this has gone amazingly well," Harry mused, "Ron will be positively shocked when he hears about it."

"I'm thrilled to know that I'll be a subject of conversation," Draco said dryly. But it felt amazingly good to be standing in the halls of Hogwarts again. Having a normal, friendly conversation with someone who he had never gotten along with before. One step at a time… If he and Harry could get along there was hope for all the future students.

"I have a patrol to do. Would you like to come along? Another pair of ears and eyes is always useful.

Draco gave a short nod of acceptance. The halls were peaceful that evening and the moon bright. In the days that followed they would both recognize it as the calm before the storm.

* * *

"Transfiguration homework is done!" Serena said triumphantly as she slammed her book down on the carpet in front of her.

"Not too excited, are you?" Nick teased her.

She playfully shoved him from her seat beside him on the thick rug in front of the fire. "Stop working on that, I'm sure it's fine," she ordered her sister, snatching her Potions essay from her. "Let's play cards or something."

Dierna grabbed her essay back, "give me a few more minutes, I want it to be perfect."

Serena rolled her eyes, "why bother? You know you have the highest grade in our class."

"The better it is, the less reason Dad has to try and talk to me."

Serena sighed, she was tired of trying to argue that point with her twin. She wholeheartedly disapproved of this ongoing silence and the reluctance of both parties to give in. No matter how wrong their father had been it seemed like a very inconvenient time to be harboring so many feelings of ill-will. There was enough of that going on externally that it didn't need to be going on within the family.

"Here kitty!" Nick called to Sekhmet, who was happily bounding down the stairs from the girls' dorm. He was staying out of any family fights if at all possible. "What do you have there?" He reached out to grab the red garment that the cat was happily dragging along. She stopped every few feet in her trek across the floor to pounce on it, just to make sure it really was dead. "Oh…" Nick laughed as he got a hold of it.

"Sekhmet!" Serena scolded, her face turning as red as the lacy undergarment the cat had dragged out of her trunk, "betrayed by my own cat…" she wouldn't meet Nick's eyes as he handed the bra back, and quickly stuffed it into her school bag. "Mangy beast… I really have to keep that trunk locked. And stop laughing Dierna! It's not that funny!"

"Sorry," Dierna said insincerely.

"No you're not! You too Nick! Honestly, you're just as bad as she is," she pelted both her twin and her boyfriend with pillows from the chair at her back. "I hate you both, I really do!"

"Andromache, put down that book and come play cards with us," Dierna demanded.

The Head Girl hesitated, drawn by the relaxed camaraderie of her Housemates, but also loyal to her studies. "I don't know…"

"It won't hurt you to not study for one night," Nick pointed out, even as he moved over to make room for her.

"I suppose," Andromache finally conceded as she joined her classmates on the floor while Serena dealt out the cards. She didn't often socialize with her Housemates like this, she was usually too busy with her studies. But she liked that they still included her and at least asked her to participate in most of their events. At least she didn't feel left out. She enjoyed the way the Snape twins constantly bickered back and forth good naturedly. And the way Nick tried as hard as possible not to be drawn into the middle of things. It was all so comfortable and relaxed… she truly understood what they were told before they were sorted as First years. Your House was your family.

"I wonder what that light is," one of the Third years curled up on the wide windowsill close by mused.

"What light?" Serena asked distractedly as she frowned at her poor hand.

"It's at the edge of the forest, it keeps getting brighter… no, now it's gone out."

"It's probably from the dragon handlers, they have a rotating watch out there to make sure the dragons don't cause too much trouble," Nick said offhandedly.

"But that window doesn't look out over their pens," Dierna pointed out.

"Andromache," a First year came running down the stairs from the dormitories, "I think Peeves is causing problems. There's a strange pounding noise coming from the roof."

Dierna felt her blood chill, something just didn't feel right. She looked over at her twin with raised eyebrows.

"I'll go check it out," Serena pushed herself up off the floor. She noticed that Dierna and Andromache followed her up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. As they climbed higher up in the tower she noticed the banging that the First Year had reported. Fine particles of dust were sifting down from the rafters, "maybe it's just something the boys cooked up to annoy us," she suggested hopefully.

"I wonder if the light is visible from up here," Andromache pondered aloud as they stepped into the First Years' room. The pounding was becoming louder, "what's that at the window?"

Serena stepped over to the watery glass, her reflection distorted and dark in its irregular surface, "it's hard to see out with all the light in here, douse the candles. She waited while the other girls muttered a quick I nox /I . In the dark room their breathing seemed incredibly loud and the air felt charged. She could feel her scalp prickling as her heart beat erratically. "I don't see anything…" her sentence ended in a garbled shriek as a shadowy figure dropped down onto the windowsill, the man landed nimbly on his feet and hunkered down into a crouch, as he tried to look into the dark room. She found herself face to face with the white mask of a Death Eater, and too paralyzed by fear to move.

"GO!" Andromache shoved the little First Year back into the hallway as Dierna grabbed Serena. As she slammed the door shut from the false safety of the brightly lit hallway she could hear the glass shattering in the room they had just left. She threw a quick locking spell, knowing that it wouldn't hold for long, "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" she yelled as students poured out of their rooms. She grabbed a Fifth Year, "make sure all the boys are out of their rooms and in the Common Room."

She quickly checked the rooms as she followed the frenzied girls down the stairs. She was relieved to see the boys coming down from their rooms as well, and Nick and the Snape twins rounding up everyone in the Common Room. "Everyone needs to leave, go out into the hallway," she was surprised at how steady her voice was. She was amazed she could still put together a coherent sentence. She knew that their time was running out.

She tried to think clearly above the roar of voices coming from the assembled Gryffindors. Most of the students didn't know why they were there, but the few girls who had witnessed the scene upstairs were starting to spread terror as they fearfully whispered the horror of what they had seen. The Common Room was nearly emptied, and the pounding from above was increasing. There was no doubt in Andromache's mind, the Death Eaters meant to come in from the roof of the tower and filter their way into the rest of the school. If they didn't move quickly they would all be caught, they would all die.

There were gasps as a splintering of wood was heard from above. Frantically Andromache shoved the remainder of the students, none too gently, out into the hall. She would defend the school, but she wasn't going to let herself be caught in their Common Room!

"What are you all doing out here?" The Fat Lady demanded as she observed the entirety of Gryffindor gathered in the hall.

"Move," Serena commanded the portrait. She had gotten a good grip of her fear and was now ready for action. The adrenaline was pumping furiously through her veins. "MOVE!" she leveled her wand at the Fat Lady, who quickly scurried into a neighboring portrait, "_LAPIDARE_!" the portrait hole turned into a wall of solid stone, "that's only going to give us a few minutes. What do we do?" She looked to the Head Girl for direction.

"They're coming in at the towers, take the younger years down to the dungeons," she directed the Snape twins, who were clutching each other's hands as they trembled. Several of the younger years were openly sobbing, while the older students were either shaking and pale or had adopted stances of grim determination. She hoped that all the students who had Death Eater loyalties had already defected and left the school. They would have to work together now, and if there was a traitor in their midst…

She shook her head, they were wasting time, "the rest of the older students come with me, we're going to find the staff."

They broke into two groups, Fifth Years and above following Andromache one way, while Dierna and Serena led the rest of the students down towards the dungeons. Everyone was nervous, jumping at shadows and whimpering at the sound of their own footsteps on the cold stone floor.

* * *


	70. Chapter 70

Morgan sighed contentedly as Severus wrapped his arm around her. They had once again found themselves in front of the fire and peace had been returned to their rooms. She was feeling particularly lethargic and was thinking about asking her husband if he wasn't quite ready for bed. Especially as she wasn't quite ready to go to sleep… she had a little energy left.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as the tranquil atmosphere was disturbed by a loud _POP_ and one of the school House Elves appeared on the rug in front of the fire. She let out her breath in a rush, her heart still beating wildly at being startled like that. She noticed that her husband's arm had tightened around her and that he had reached for his wand at the interruption. She loved his protectiveness.

"Flora is sorry to be disturbing the professors but she has an urgent message from the Headmistress," the House Elf said in a high pitched squeak, shaking visibly, "the Death Eaters are in the school, Professor McGonagall is saying that you know what to do." And she was gone with another _POP_, most likely to deliver her message elsewhere.

"Stay here," Severus commanded as he rose from the couch. He crossed the floor in long angry strides and threw open the door that led out into the hallway. He heard footsteps coming from deeper in the dungeon, there were two people… running. He sank back into the shadows, waiting to determine if it was friend or foe as he worked at hardening his heart. He didn't doubt that he would meet a number of his former students tonight. "STOP!" he commanded as the figures approached and nearly ran past him. He had never been so grateful to see Potter.

"Severus," Harry panted, already feeling the effects of his sprint up from the deepest depths of the castle, "the Death Eaters…"

"I know, tell Minerva that I will be there momentarily. I have to check on the Slytherins first. Mr. Malfoy, come with me," he led the way back into his and Morgan's chambers. "Morgan, I want you to go to the Order headquarters…"

"No," Morgan had her wand in hand and a determined look on her face, "my children are here, I'm not going to hide while there is a battle to fight."

He considered stunning her and forcibly taking her someplace safe. But she would never forgive him. "Mr. Malfoy, do you know the tapestry of Circe, the incredibly irritating one?"

Draco nodded, "at the end of this hallway and through the trick wall at the end of the last corridor on the left."

"The password is _eleutheria._"

"Sir, I can't help but feel that if I can help out by fighting it is useless for me to hide…"

"Don't be daft Malfoy," Severus snapped, "they'll kill you on the spot. Besides, I have a more important mission for you. Follow me." He led the way into Olivia's bedroom. "Olivia, wake up," he softened his voice slightly, he didn't want to scare her.

"Is it morning?" Olivia asked as she woke up to find her parents and Draco crowded around her small bed.

"No, darling, but you have to go with Draco now," Morgan said as she reached out to hug her daughter. She stepped back as Severus lifted Olivia, blankets and all, and handed her to Draco.

"I need Tristan!" Olivia cried, and Morgan quickly found the rabbit and handed it to her. "And my book."

"We don't have time…" Severus said as he pushed Draco towards the door.

"No, I'll get it," Morgan quickly began scanning their daughter's bookshelf for the illustrated story book she knew she wanted.

"Morgan…"

"Severus, we're about to face off with the gods know how many Death Eaters. Our daughter will have her book." She pushed back her tears, now was not the time. She had to keep her wits about her. It was the only way to survive. She found the book and made sure that Olivia had a good hold of both it and Tristan, and that Draco had a good hold of Olivia. "Take care of her," she ordered Draco, "I need you to take care of her."

Draco nodded mutely. He didn't think he would be able to ever face Madame Snape again if he failed her. He wouldn't survive that confrontation. He waited just long enough for Morgan to give Olivia one more quick embrace and for Severus to admonish her to behave. As quickly as he could he carried the youngest Snape deep into the dungeons and made sure they were both sequestered safely in Order headquarters. He prayed to whoever was listening that she would go back to sleep and he wouldn't have to answer any questions.

"Where are we going?"

He sighed, it obviously wasn't to be, "we're going to a room down in the dungeons."

"Why?"

"Because your parents have something to take care of, so we're going to spend the night together." He could tell from the way Olivia sighed in frustration she wasn't satisfied with that, but thankfully she kept quiet and didn't push him any further.

* * *

"Any suggestions?" Dierna asked as she ran up to join Serena at the head of the pack of younger years. 

"The Slytherin Common Room."

"Think they'll let us in?"

"They'll have to."

"Do you know where the entrance to their Common Room is?" Dierna asked.

"Ummm…" Serena paused. They had passed the Potions classroom and she knew that the Slytherins were somewhere down here, but not exactly where… "There!" at precisely the right time part of the unmarked stone wall swung open admitting three Slytherin boys, who were immediately accosted by the entirety of Gryffindor House minus the three upper years.

"Hey! What are you doing down here?" Marcus demanded.

"This is Slytherin territory," Agrippa added.

"What happened?" Posthumous asked, seeing that most of the Gryffindors were in tears or shaking or just plain looked ill.

"I need to talk to Mark," Serena told them, "please let us into your Common Room." She noticed the way the triplets hesitated. She hated to lay all their cards on the table when there was no certainty of whose parents were Death Eaters or which students were loyal to Voldemort, but she had to, "Death Eaters are in the school, they came in through our tower, we have to put the younger years somewhere safe." She couldn't believe she was pleading with a Slytherin, but she had to. She could hear the First Years crying behind her. Everything was so… wrong. The dark seemed darker than it ever had. Even the torches on the wall seemed reluctant to burn tonight. The longer they stood there the closer the Death Eaters were getting…

The triplets took a few seconds to confer with one another, dark heads bent close together. Agrippa finally broke away and whispered the password to the unmarked stretch of wall that marked the entrance to the Common Room.

"What's this?" Mark asked as most of Gryffindor House came pouring into the Slytherin Common Room.

Serena pushed through the younger years and grabbed the Head Boy by the front of his robes. "There are Death Eaters in the school, they came in through our tower, we've brought the younger years down here to be safe, we need you and the rest of the older students to help protect the school," she rushed through her entire explanation in one breath.

Mark pried his ex-girlfriend's shaking hands from his robes with difficulty. He'd never seen her this shaken. He looked around at Gryffindor students, many openly crying, all of them terrified. "I didn't think it would come this soon… I thought they would wait…" The few members of Slytherin had gathered around, asking questions of the Gryffindors and starting to panic as well. "Which Years did you bring down here?"

"Fourth year and below," Dierna replied.

Mark nodded, "Kay, come here!" he waited until the Prefect had pushed her way through the crowd of students to him. "I want you to stay here with the younger students, I'm taking the older ones with me."

"I'm not staying here while you…"

Mark grabbed her by the shoulders, "Snape is going to stop down here to check on us as soon as he knows what's going on. Someone has to be here to explain the situation to him."

Kay didn't look happy, but she nodded in agreement. She stood to the side as Mark issued orders. No wonder he was Head Boy. Death Eaters were invading the school and he was calmly telling the younger years to stay in the Common Room and entertain the Gryffindors while gathering the older students together to defend the school. She wondered if he was thinking about his parents.

* * *

"Where is Severus?" 

"He went to check on the Slytherins," Morgan said softly as she put out the light from her wand and carefully peered around the corner. She turned back to Sirius, "all clear this way." They were slowly making their way up from the Great Hall to the towers on the East side of the school. They had yet to run into anyone other than the school ghosts, who were covering as much ground as they could and serving as messengers between the groups of teachers out patrolling.

They started down the hallway slowly, keeping well in the shadows. "How many do you think there are?" Morgan couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know…" he suddenly stopped and pushed Morgan flat against the wall as he cast a stunning spell into the shadows ahead of them. A dull thud resounded throughout the hallway. "Stay here," he told Morgan as he crept forward to inspect the fallen figure.

"Is it a Death Eater?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"Sirius, what is it?" Morgan could hear the despair in her colleague's voice.

Sirius tossed the white Death Eater mask down the hallway in rage. It clattered across the stones before skidding into the wall, it seemed to glow faintly in the darkness. "He's one of the students that defected over the summer."

* * *

Severus was shocked to see so many students assembled in the Slytherin Common Room. Especially as half of them had on some form of red and gold. And there were no older students present. Except for one. "Miss Parkinson, explain!" he pointed to a spot on the floor directly in front of him. 

Kay scurried across the room to stand in front of her House Master, "The Death Eaters came in through Gryffindor tower so they sent the younger years down here for safety. The rest of the older students went back out."

"Were any of the Gryffindor students…?" he couldn't quite finish the sentence as he thought of the twins. Especially the one who hadn't spoken to him for so long.

"Dierna and Serena escorted the younger students down here," Kay knew what her House Master was trying to ask.

"Miss Parkinson, what I am about to tell you is to be used only in the case of an extreme emergency. If you ever share this information your life will not be worth living. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"The tapestry with the House crest on it, on the wall behind it press the seventh stone from the bottom in, there is a passageway that leads to Salazar's quarters."

"As in Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters?" Kay asked.

"Miss Parkinson, now is neither the time nor place," Snape reminded her. "In an extreme emergency only. And just to clarify that means the Death Eaters are about to break down the wall to get in here. If any of your _heroic _schoolmates stop by make sure they stay here. The students do not need to be wandering around trying to protect the school. The staff is here for a reason."

"Yes sir," Kay couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes when her House Master turned to leave. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared. And having Professor Snape tell her how to get out of what was probably one of the safest rooms in the school unnerved her even more.

Seeming to sense this Severus turned back to the Prefect, "I wouldn't leave you in charge unless I was fully confidant that you could handle this Kay."

Kay did let a few tears fall as soon as her Head of House had left the room. Her composure further crumpling when the Bulstrode triplets tried to find out what was wrong, "he called me by my given name," she explained. None of them knew how to respond. None of them had even been addressed such by Snape. It underscored the seriousness of the matter and unnerved them more than a little.

* * *

Mark and Dierna looked down at the two Death Eaters they had successfully stunned and bound. Both had expected to feel some sort of satisfaction over defending there school… but it wasn't there. 

"Sometimes I wonder…" Dierna sighed, "they wouldn't hesitate to use Unforgivables against us. What if we really needed to defend ourselves, would it be ok to us them against the Death Eaters?"

Mark shook his head, "I don't see it as a question of morality, it's a question of practicality. Unless you have a lot of practice you're not going to be able to use them." He didn't offer any information whether he had that practice or not.

"What should we do with them?" Serena asked. She thought about removing their masks, but didn't. She was terrified that she would find someone she knew beneath the scrap of white. Someone she had been in class with, someone who had been in Gryffindor…

"Make sure they're tightly tied and we take their wands with us…" He pulled out a small silver whistle that didn't seem to make any noise when he raised it to his lips. But a short moment later the Bloody Baron came floating through the wall. Despite the seriousness of the situation he almost smiled when the Snape twins backed away from the silent ghost. The specter was helpful and somewhat talkative, but also a stickler for the rules, when it came to the Slytherins. But he enjoyed terrifying the rest of the Houses.

"I shall watch them," the shade answered the unasked question. "Mr. McKean," he called back the Head Boy as the teenagers prepared to move on, all a bit shaken, but driven to protect their school, "the main entryway," he suggested. He had seen the Death Eaters moving down. Apparently they either had what they were looking for or were retreating

The three teenagers raced down the stairs towards the main entryway. It was unsettling that they hadn't seen any of the other students. The halls felt dead, completely deserted still. They didn't know what a siege was supposed to really be like, but this felt… off.

"Do you hear that?" Serena asked in a trembling whisper, afraid to break the silence.

Mark held out an arm to stop both girls, "let me check it out first."

"No, we go together," Dierna insisted. The three of them crept forward and peered down over the railing into the entryway below. They finally understood what dueling really looked like.

About twenty or so Death Eaters were slowly retreating towards the doors, all through a volley of spells. Flitwick was moving faster than any of his students could have imagined. Sirius was staying out in the open as much as possible, it allowed him to make the most hits, but also put him in the most danger.

"I don't see Dad," Serena whispered. As much as they wanted to help they knew they had to stay out of this fight. They would only distract the teachers who needed to focus their full attention on the Death Eaters.

"Some of the professors must be right below us, there are more spells being cast from our side than fighters that I can see." Dierna commented, "can you hear what's…" her words trailed off and she dug her nails into Serena's arm as she heard Sirius' voice carry over the din of the battle.

"Morgan, watch out!"

Morgan threw herself to the floor just in time. A searing blast of heat slammed into the stone wall where her head had been a split second before. She reached for her wand, which had fallen from her hand and clattered across the stones a few inches away. She rolled over and pushed herself up off the floor. Grateful to Alberto who had rushed over when he saw her hit the ground to cover her.

"Look, there's Dad!" Dierna relaxed her grip on Serena's arm somewhat, her confidence growing now that there father had arrived. She scarcely remembered to breathe as she watched him race up the steps from the dungeon and joined in with the fighting. He was at least as fast as Flitwick, but had a ferocity that the smaller man lacked.

"Should we try to find the others?" Mark asked. Based on what he had learned, although not by choice, over the summer he had a feeling this was about the extent of the attack. If he was right in his guess as to its purpose. He had only heard bits and peaces of the plans. They had known that his loyalties were questionable, despite their best efforts to turn it.

"No, we have to stay," Serena said. "We're not leaving while both of our parents are down there." Her tone brooked no room for argument. She was not leaving while both her parents were fighting Death Eaters!

Mark nodded in agreement, but moved a few steps away so that he could make sure that they were still in a secure area. He didn't want to take any chances.

"What just happened?" Serena asked. She didn't know what it was, but the whole tenor of the battle below them had just changed. She tried to peer through the growing cloud of multi-colored smoke that was rising from the numerous spells, but it was impossible. The bitter smell of smoke permeated the air, forcing the three students away from the railing as they tried to clear their vision and find a bit of fresh air.

Morgan looked up as she stepped back against the wall and her eyes met her husband's across the room. She could tell that he wanted to make his way across the entry way to her. But the way the fighting was going kept him away.

She wasn't as skilled a dueler as those around her, and she knew it. But she had to try. She had her children and her students to protect.

Severus saw the yellow flash of light as it sped from the wand of the masked Death Eater. He watched it as it cut through the air at what appeared to be a horribly slow pace, approaching nearer and nearer. He knew he was powerless to stop it.

Morgan didn't see it until it was too late. The yellow light of the spell slammed into her chest, knocking her head back against the wall before she crumpled to the floor. The pain was unbearable.

She was barely aware of being half lifted from the floor as spells continued to cross the air above her head.

"Morgan!" Severus fell to his knees next to his wife and gathered her in his arms holding her to his chest. "Morgan look at me, you need to stay awake. You can't go to sleep Morgan!" His voice caught in his throat as he looked down into his wife's unfocused eyes. Her large velvety brown eyes. Had he ever told her how much he loved her eyes?

"Sev…" the word was barely more than a breath, "the children…" blood bubbled at her mouth as Morgan strained to breathe.

"Morgan, keep talking to me!" Severus ordered. "You can't go to sleep! You can't leave me!" his voice was desperate now. "Morgan!" he watched as her eyes rolled back and a sob caught in his throat as her body went limp in his arms. "Morgan, don't go!" He slid his fingers across her neck trying to feel for a pulse, but they kept slipping in the blood that was trailing from her slackened mouth and pooling in the hollow of her neck. That soft little spot where he had always loved to bury his lips…

For the first time as a grown man he sobbed as he pulled his wife's limp body against his chest, his face buried in her soft hair. He hardly noticed as the rest of the staff succeeded in pushing the last of the Death Eaters out the doors and off the grounds. He ignored the staff members who had gathered around him. His entire life was cradled, lifeless, in his arms.

* * *

Authoress' Note: trying to get things updated a bit more... 


	71. Chapter 71

Minerva sank into her office chair wearily, the school was safe again, for the time being. But there was no telling how long it would remain that way. She painfully drew in several shaky breaths as she thought about the young professor who had been almost a daughter to her, who had held Severus' delicate heart within her small but capable hands…

She looked up as her most loyal and trusted colleagues shuffled in one by one. First Filius… she was painfully aware of how old she and he were. Could they really protect the students? Tonight's attack… she glanced at the clock on her desk, yesterday's attack had been a far cry from what the Death Eaters were truly capable of.

Next came Neville, who silently took a seat in front of her desk. A quiet but grim determination burning in his eyes. Sometimes she wondered about the smoldering rage that he harbored deep inside. She wondered what he was truly capable of.

Sirius came in last, firmly shutting the door behind him, "Harry is doing another last round about the hallways and making sure that there are no more students wandering about." He looked at Minerva's wretched face, "what have you heard from Poppy?" he asked as gently as he could. He knew that all those present had to know the latest news. None of them had quite yet been able to accept that one of their own had been a casualty of the skirmish.

"He won't let go of her," Minerva said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Poppy says he's been sitting there for hours. She tried to reason with him, but he snapped at her and said she'd have to pry her from his arms."

"He'll come around eventually, he needs time for his grief," Flitwick said in a voice that squeaked with emotion.

"Someone has to tell the children," Neville Longbottom said quietly.

The four professors all looked at each other, no one wanting to do the necessary. Each waiting for someone else to volunteer.

Finally Neville stood up, practically knocking his chair over. "I'm the twins' Head of House, I'll tell them. Somehow…" he headed for the door, wanting nothing more than to stay in the warm sanctuary of Minerva's office, especially with what he had to do.

Minerva buried her head in her hands. They had rounded up close to half of the Death Eaters involved in the attack and they had been shipped off to Azkaban. But with the government as it was there was no telling how long they would stay there.

Neville paused in the doorway, "are we sure this is the best way? Shouldn't we wait for Severus to tell them? He is their father after all."

Minerva looked down at her hands, which she had laid listlessly in her lap, "I think that this time… they will need as much compassion as possible. It will be better if we handle this matter ourselves."

Sirius rose, running rough ringers through his lanky hair. There were still soot smudges on his face and the fine hairs on the back of his hands had been completely singed off, "Minerva, unless you need me here, I'm going to go home for a few hours. Maybe shower…"

Minerva choked back a sob, knowing his intent, even if he had tried to cover it up, "make sure you show compassion in the right way Sirius, "she advised him, "a bottle of firewhiskey is not going to solve Kamen's problems."

Sirius nodded mutely in agreement, "I'll floo Viviane as well, I'm sure she'll be here as soon as she can." He hurried out of Minerva's office, he couldn't bear to see the defeated looks on his colleagues faces. It was too depressing. And now he had to go tell two young people… It was an unfair situation, no matter the circumstances, but he couldn't help but think that this was even crueler than even fate would allow.

"For a Gryffindor I can be remarkably cowardly," Minerva confessed to Flitwick, her only remaining companion, "I am going to wait and let either Severus or one of the children explain the situation to Olivia. I can't and I won't tell her!" She made a show of straightening her robes in an effort to hide her tears.

"I'll make sure that the grounds have been secured," Filius volunteered, "and I'll make sure that all the Gryffindors have been accounted for, while Neville is…doing what must be done."

"Thank you Filius," Minerva said sincerely. There were so few of them left now, the ones who had lived to face Voldemort three times. She wondered if this time would be different, if they would really see the _final_ battle. Her hands shook slightly as she reached for parchment and a quill, they would need a new Ancient Runes professor. She kept her head down as she wrote, knowing she wouldn't be able to bear the looks of pity and compassion coming from the former headmasters and headmistresses who lined the walls. She was getting too old to do this, not when so much heartbreak was involved, and she knew it.

* * *

Draco carefully eased the door open and stepped out into the dark and deserted hallway. Only a few of the wall sconces sputtered back to life in response to his presence, but it was enough to show him that he was alone. Of course that didn't mean that the Death Eaters had left the premises, they just may not have made it down this far. It didn't seem wise to call out either, he had no idea whose attention he would attract. 

"Mr. Malfoy, it has been a long time since I last saw you here."

Draco started and turned to find the Bloody Baron hovering a few inches off the ground next to him. "It has been a long time…" he had to forcefully bring himself back to the present, there was nothing good that could come out of dwelling in the past. "Have they all gone?"

"Yes, the school is safe. For now."

Draco nodded, of course he didn't think that he would ever be able to fully relax, he'd endured too much. But he'd never had that luxury as a child either… so it wasn't any different than what he was used to. He went back into the heavily guarded room and lifted Olivia, who was soundly asleep, into his arms. "What time is it?" he asked the floating specter has he stepped back into the hall.

"It is nearly dawn."

"I suppose I should take her back to her parents…" what he really wanted was to get a few hours of sleep himself. He hadn't dared sleep during the night, he had sat there tensely alert, trying to be ready for whatever could have happened.

"Take her back to their rooms, but stay with her," the Baron advised. "Someone will come to collect her." He didn't let on what he knew, it wasn't his place, but he knew what the best course of action would be.

"Where will you be?" Draco asked as he started to walk, the Baron gliding along at his side.

"The Slytherin Common Room. Professor Snape is otherwise occupied at the moment and with the excitement of last night it will be necessary for someone to maintain order."

"You're very good at maintaining order," Draco smiled the faintest of smiles as he remembered his own school days. There had been a time when he had felt completely safe and secure. It was when he had been under the watchful eyes of Snape and the Baron.

* * *

Nimue watched the rolling sea from her perch on top of a large, smoothly worn boulder. It was dark and grey and menacing. Cadmus had told her that there would be no more boats from the mainland until March. He said he was surprised that the sailing season had lasted as long as it had. The only way off the island now was to apparate. Which meant that Kalliope and Remus were the only ones capable of leaving. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the waves beat mercilessly at the shore, trying to come to terms with what she had Seen. She knew that there was no chance of her leaving the island. 

"Here you are," Remus came skidding down the path among a cloud of grey dust and the clattering of loose pebbles. He climbed up on the boulder next to Nimue, he was feeling years younger these days, despite his recent lack of sleep. "I was beginning to wonder about you. You didn't come for breakfast this morning," he shielded his eyes as the morning sun began to rise above the horizon.

"You don't have Angelos with you," Nimue commented, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"No, Kalliope finally managed to wrest him away from me," a silly grin fell into place. Remus was finding that fatherhood agreed with him. He was ready for at least five more already. He wondered if Kalliope would be up for that…

"I don't need any company," Nimue said softly, "you can go if you want. I'm fine here by myself." She said it more in wishing that it could true than in any actual truth.

Remus was suddenly stopped short in the middle of his mental planning for the future, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nimue openly lied for probably the first time in her life and Remus knew it.

"Do I have to ask you again?" he pushed as gently as he could.

Nimue sighed and leaned against Remus. But she wasn't satisfied with the fatherly arm he wrapped around her shoulders. She wished she was home and that it was her mother's arm around her… another tear escaped against here will. Or at the very least she could be home with her father and her siblings. She missed them. As much as she loved Kalliope and Remus it just wasn't the same. Of course it wouldn't be the same at her now either… it would never be the same again.

* * *

Severus wearily eased himself into the hard metal chair next to the bed that Morgan was laid out on. He ran the backs of his fingers across her rosy marble skin, let them slowly brush over her splayed curls, brushed his work-roughed and calloused thumb across the perfect silkiness of her perfect lips. She was so still. He had never seen anyone lie that still. 

He rose as he saw Poppy crossing the wide of expanse of the Hospital Wing, coming towards him. He gently laid Morgan's limp hand back at her side.

"Severus, I'm going to give you my honest opinion," Poppy stared straight into the hard black eyes of the Potions Master, all too aware of the still form of his wife lying on the bed next to where they stood. "If we move her to St. Mungo's she will die."

"And if she stays here?"

"I can't see any hope for it either way," Poppy said gently, "she's being kept alive by magic. Her heart has stopped twice and she can't breathe on her own. She was prepared to die Severus, you will have to let her go."

"NO!" Severus roared as he towered over the nurse, "you will keep her alive." He couldn't describe how he felt when he managed to get his wife to the Hospital Wing only to find out that there was still some life in her, but it was fading quickly. There was a chance, and he didn't care how small it was, he would make sure that Morgan was kept alive no matter what.

"I'm not just thinking of her," Poppy pushed on, not about to let herself be cowed by Snape, no matter how enraged he was. "I am thinking of you Severus and how hard it will be on you to get your hopes up at all only to have to say goodbye again. As it is…" she sighed, "if there is anything you want to say to her do it now. Time is running out."

* * *

Serena and Dierna stopped short at the sight of Draco sitting at their father's desk in their parents' living room. They stared at him and he stared at them for several very long and quiet minutes. 

"Where's Olivia?" Serena finally broke the silence. Dierna felt a little bit guilty, she hadn't even thought about their little sister since Professor Longbottom had told them about their mother.

"She's sleeping in her room," Draco replied carefully as he rose. The Baron had finally informed him of what had happened. There was more uneasy silence as neither party knew what to say.

"You can go," Dierna finally said, "we'll be here to watch out for Olivia."

Draco raised one eyebrow, his people skills may be a bit rusty, but even he didn't think the children should be alone on their own at a time like this. Any concerns he had were crushed as he found Harry leaning against the wall out in the hallway, Nearly Headless Nick keeping him company. He joined them in their quiet watch out side the Snapes' quarters.

"What should we do?" Serena finally asked.

"I don't know," Dierna said, looking around as though she had never been in her parents' rooms before. She felt helplessly lost. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. But that wasn't going to happen.

They were still standing there, lost and helpless when Kamen arrived. Tragedy had lent him a new sense of maturity in a way that nothing else could. But it didn't provide any comfort. The three of them looked at each other hopelessly and by mutual agreement sank onto the floor in front of the fire. It wasn't the sort of warmth that they needed, but it was all they had.

"This is ridiculous," Kamen finally said, startling his sisters out of their silent and painful reverie. "We shouldn't just be sitting here. We should be doing something… anything."

"Like what?" Serena asked, resting her chin on her knees, which she had drawn up to her chest. "I don't particularly feel like doing anything," her voice was nearly as dark as her ebony hair.

"I personally want something to do, I'm going to go mad if we just keep sitting here," Dierna said flatly.

Kamen nodded, "go wait outside the Hospital Wing, find out what you can. And find out… try to find out if Dad is ok." The Snape children all knew that they were loved, even if Severus possessed a severe inability to show it. But they also knew that it was their mother that he lived for.

"Alright," she stood and looked down at her twin, "are you coming?" it was actually a desperate plea not to be left alone.

"Sure," Serena stood as well, "are you going to be alright here?" she asked Kamen. She couldn't believe they could converse calmly like this. It felt so surreal… everything felt like a dream, a horrible horrible dream.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, someone has to stay here with Olivia, and Viviane should be here soon."

"Are you going to tell Olivia?" Serena asked, "or are you going to wait and see if Dad…"

"If she wakes up I'll tell her something, but I have no idea what. That was the agreement I made with Viviane. I tell Olivia if she tells Nimue. Not sure who got the worst end of that one…" Although personally he was hoping that his youngest sister would stay asleep for a long time.

He wasn't that lucky. As if things weren't bad enough Olivia came wandering into the living room not ten minutes later dragging Tristan behind her, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a cape.

"Kamen!" she launched herself at her brother. She clung to him ecstatically, she hadn't seen him for several weeks.

"Hey kid," he helped her crawl up into his lap, wondering how much he was going to have to say.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to watch you for awhile."

"Mum and Daddy left me with Mr. Malfoy last night, but they didn't tell me why. He didn't really tell me why either. Why are you here to watch me?"

"Well…" Kamen looked down at his littlest sister. He was forced to remember that she had lost one set of parents already and was likely to lose her new mother. His mother… He also knew that this was a job that his father should be doing. But he knew that it would go better if he handled this personally.

"Why aren't Mum and Daddy back yet?"

Kamen held Olivia close to him as he looked down into her face, "do you know who the Death Eaters are?"

"They're bad people. They killed my first parents."

"That's right. And some of them came to the school last night."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Most likely just because they're bad people."

"Are they gone now?"

Kamen rested his chin on top of Olivia's head, "yes, they're gone now. But the teachers here had to fight them last night to make sure that they wouldn't hurt you or any of the students. Mum and Dad helped to fight them off to make sure that the school stays safe."

"If all the Death Eaters are gone why aren't Mum and Daddy back yet?" Olivia asked, clutching Tristan tightly in one hand and the front of Kamen's robes in the other. She liked it when he held her. It felt safe in his arms, just like how it felt safe when Severus held her.

"Olivia, Mum got hurt last night, so Dad is with her in the Hospital Wing."

"Will she be back to tuck me in tonight?"

"No, she won't. She was hurt very badly. I'm not sure when she'll be well enough to come back." He chickened out at the last minute. He couldn't tell Olivia that their mother was dying. He just couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. There was nothing that could convince him otherwise.

"Is she going to die?"

Kamen stiffened, "I don't know," he gave her the gentlest honest answer that he could. He wasn't sure what to say next. He felt like he would reassure her, but that didn't seem fair. He didn't want to get her hopes up. From what he had heard it was already hopeless.

"Can I see her?"

"I think we can arrange that. I want to see her too."

"Let's go," Olivia jumped up and tugged on Kamen's hand, "she won't die," she tried to assure her brother, "Daddy will make a potion to fix her." She spoke confidently, but Kamen could clearly see the doubt in her eyes. Eyes that were far too old for a seven year old.

"I hope you're right kid," Kamen muttered quietly under his breath. But he had a feeling that by this point that option had been considered and overturned. If there was anything else for their father to do he wouldn't still be in the Hospital Wing. "Let me leave a note for Viviane telling her where we'll be…"

"No need," the eldest of the Snape children stood in the doorway. She met Kamen's eyes, conveying to him that they needed more time to talk alone after they found out a bit more. Both of them knew that they were probably going to have to take on a lot more responsibility in the days to come. Perhaps she should take Olivia home with her, at least for a few days… she sighed, they'd have to talk to their father, and it wasn't likely to be pleasant. She knew what his temper and moods were like. She also knew that their mother was the only one able to pull him out of them… things were only going to get worse.

* * *

Authoress' note: I'm getting pretty good at updating here... (don't get used to it, my course load this semester sucks)

aison - thank you for the review! as for Morgan... it's not over yet, but there are still plenty of rough waters ahead (meaning, I make no promises and it'll probably get much worse)


	72. Chapter 72

Mark hated himself for what he was about to do, but he felt he had to. Never would he have ever imagined telling any of the staff except for his Housemaster what he had suffered over the summer. But he knew that he had to. He had a feeling he knew exactly why the Death Eaters had attacked the school.

"Mr. McKean, is there something you need?" Professor Flitwick asked as he opened the door to the staff room in response to the Head Boy's knock.

"I was looking for the Headmistress, Professor."

"She is very busy at the moment, with the aurors here. They're investigating…"

"I know why the Death Eaters attacked the school. It's important that they know their reasoning."

Professor Flitwick looked more than a little alarmed. "Oh dear… right this way Mr. McKean, we shall find the Head Mistress together."

* * *

As soon as she had hugged her sisters Viviane asked the all important question, "is she…?" 

"We haven't heard anything," Dierna supplied. "We tried to go in and Madam Pomphrey promptly kicked us right back out. But Dad is still in there…"

"There's power in numbers," Serena said determinedly, "she can't keep all of us out. Besides, I'm not going to sit out here when Mum could be…" she checked her tear filled voice. She wasn't going to say anything about dying. Not when it wasn't certain and not while Olivia was around. She looked around at the sad group they made. Kamen holding Olivia on his arm, Viviane with an arm wrapped around Dierna's waist, the two of them leaning against each other for support… "Nimue should be here. We should all be together…"

"We'll probably never be all together again," Dierna said bitterly.

"Dierna," Kamen hissed her name, "don't you dare start talking like that. It won't help anything."

"Neither will false optimism," Dierna shot back.

Just when things were threatening to get ugly Olivia broke in, "are we going to see Mum now?"

Her siblings instantly sobered. "Of course we are," Viviane took charge, and with a backwards glance to make sure that her brother and sisters were following she threw open the doors to the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomphrey started their way she made it very clear, in a very Snape-like way, with vocabulary inherited from their father, that they were not going anywhere. The nurse instantly stepped out of their way.

"I want all of you out of here this instant," Severus said coldly as his children approached.

"You'll have to hex us if you want us to leave. We're not going anywhere on our own," Viviane shot back. It made her angry… at a time when their father should be trying to offer them support and comfort he was coldly angry. She knew it was wrong, and she knew there was nothing she could do to fix it. "We are staying," she reasserted.

Severus glowered at his children, angry at being deprived time alone with his wife. Possibly the last time alone he would be allowed with her. "You may come back later, for now you will leave." His tone brooked no room for argument. It was the one that was always obeyed.

He was met with four expressions of determination that at the very least matched his own. Olivia was the only one who was either unaware of the tensions or ignoring it.

"Professor, a word," Madame Pomphrey called him over. Severus grudgingly complied making sure that they were both out of earshot. "If you can think of anything that will help her, now would be the time to come out with it."

"The spell they used… I did an incredible amount of research on it while I was with the Death Eaters," he spoke very slowly, as though each word caused him pain. "There is only one antidote for it. One which I personally concocted, but it only works if there is minimal damage. She was hit far too hard with it..."

"Severus, there may still be time," Poppy clutched his arm desperately.

"There is not."

"I can keep her alive for a few more days using magic if necessary and it should cause her no harm if you just…"

"Have you had time to finish running tests on her?"

"No, but I…"

"The spell ruptures the internal organs. The heart, liver, spleen, etc… her body needs to absorb the potion to heal, but…"

"With all the tears in the organs it will seep out and flow freely into the internal cavities," Poppy sighed, "there will be uncontrolled uptake and her organs will implode. There's nothing to do…"

"Why can't you give her the antidote?" Serena asked, not at all ashamed of having eavesdropped. "Why won't it heal her?"

Poppy spoke up quickly before Severus could. She didn't trust him to respond in a considerate enough fashion. "Her organs cannot process the antidote. They have holes in them now. The antidote would pour out of her organs and infect the rest of her body. It should cure her, if she was less critically injured. But as it is it will drown her, eating away at her organs and killing her." The explanation sounded overly harsh to her ears, but it was the best she could do for the children and was certainly better than what Severus would have provided.

Serena turned back to her siblings with that news crashing through her mind. She knew they had all heard what Poppy said. She could tell from the look on her face that even Olivia knew what it meant.

"You should join them," Poppy informed Severus, gesturing to where the children were gathered Morgan. "You are all going to need each other."

Severus turned cold black eyes down to stare at the hovering nurse, "I shall let them say goodbye on their own. They do not need me for that."

"They need you more than you know!" she hissed at him.

But Severus remained unmoved, and he stood right where he was. He never took his eyes off of his wife's face, not even to see the tears of his children.

* * *

"What was that?" Remus stopped so suddenly that Nimue ran into him. 

"What was what?" She was grateful for the reprieve. After the news had come… it hadn't taken long for Kalliope and Remus to figure out that she had had some inclination of what was to come. They had been trying to get her to talk about it since then. But she didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't as though either of them had the power to do anything about it.

"That sound…" he paused, "there it is again…" he met Cadmus' eyes across the grove where they had stopped. "It almost sounds like…"

"A baby," Cadmus confirmed as he located the linen wrapped bundle. "left out here for the elements to take care of. Probably a girl."

"Why would anyone abandon a child?" Nimue asked as she joined the warrior, looking down at the infant curiously. She couldn't imagine even leaving a child of her own out to die. It was inhumanly cruel.

"The family may be poor and cannot afford to feed her. Or there may a birth defect. Not many will keep an inauspicious child around," Cadmus explained, "we'd better keep moving."

"We aren't going to leave her here," Remus said as he moved toward the child who was still lying on the ground.

Cadmus shrugged, "she was left out to die, no good will come of taking her back with us. If the parents had thought that her life was worth saving they would have brought her to the temple, not left her out here."

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her, except that she's a bit cold," Remus said as he bent to pick up the baby. He cradled her against his chest, "Hello there little one," he looked down into the blue eyes that we just barely open. "You're not very old are you, not more than a day or two…"

"Remus, you can't take her back to the temple… if there is anything wrong with her the priestesses won't take her in."

"Nonsense, she's a helpless baby, they'll have to help look after her. Besides, Kalliope is already feeding one child, how much difference will one more make?"

Cadmus shook his head, "I'm not sure my friend. Women are tedious creatures, they can get funny about things like that."

Nimue snorted at the comment about women, but stood up on her toes to get a better look at the baby in Remus' arms. "She's really small," she plucked at the blanket covering the child, "where do you think she came… from…?" her voice trailed off as the blanket fell away. Her gasp was echoed by the warriors, who all took several steps backwards.

"I beg you, my friend," Cadmus said with feeling, "leave the child here. She was not meant to live."

Remus glared at them, "she wouldn't have lived this long if she was meant to die!" His heart filled with compassion as he gently rewrapped the baby, making sure that the stump she had in place of a left arm and hand was covered, "we'll get you home and get you warm and fed. You're almost the exact same age as Angelos, you'll almost be twins."

"I wouldn't count on Kalliope taking that one in," Cadmus advised. "Priestesses are awfully superstitious."

"Nonsense," Remus replied, as he wrapped his own cloak around the newborn as well, "how could she possibly refuse to take her in?"

* * *

Severus had not interfered as his children talked to their mother. But he had made sure that they did not linger. Part of him knew that they should have been here still, perhaps not Olivia, it would be hard to explain to her… but he was a selfish man. He always had been. 

"Oh Morgan…" he was once again cradling his wife's small hand between his larger rough ones. "It should have been my life. I should never have married you, never drawn you close to me… I made you vulnerable. I put you into danger."

He laid her hand back down on the bed as he began to pace, "I've shown you how much I love you in a thousand different ways. I've provided for you, allowed you to have as many children as you wished, bought you more jewelry than you could ever begin to wear… and I've said the words. But I have never been as good at it as you. I am not a man who openly shares of himself, as you well know… but I want to make a few things right before… it's selfish really, for my own peace of mind…"

He shrugged off his robes and laid them over the foot of Morgan's cot and unbuttoned his frock coat. "You have stopped asking me about my childhood, for which I am grateful, but the basics of it are that my father beat me and I loved my mother dearly, but she died an early death. I blamed my father for it and have never forgiven him. He was not a Death Eater, but he approved of them wholeheartedly. He was pleased when I joined them, which was a large part of leading me to regret my decision."

"I was young and foolish, and I wanted to change the world. I've since learned that such idealist intentions are worthless, thus I resigned myself to life. I was ready to be miserable and lonely with only my Slytherins for companionship, and then you came along. You turned my world upside down, and I deplore change, but for you… it was well worth it."

"There is another topic I wish to address… that of Mr. Malfoy. I want you to know that I truly trust in him with no reservations. He was forced into the life of a Death Eater and he fought it every step of the way. As a student he hid behind a mask of coldly confidant arrogance to hide his uncertainty in his future. Lucius was as kind to him as my own father was to me and so I played the part of a father to him wherever I could… it's a long a complicated story all in all, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry that I did not at least try to explain it to you. You deserved better than that, you deserve better than what I have been able to give you…"

He halted in his trek and approached the bed once more, he brought up one hand to gently cup Morgan's face, "I apologize for all the pain I have caused you over the years. I love you far more than I can say." His lips brushed hers for one last kiss. There was no sense in delaying any longer, "Poppy," he called the nurse over, do what you think is best."

"Are you sure Severus?" Poppy reached for him, but he pulled back.

"Yes."

"Sit down Severus, hold her hand if you wish," Poppy's voice was tear-filled and compassionate. She waited until Snape had seated himself on a rickety metal chair by Morgan's bedside and taken her hand in his. And then she had to stop to pull out a handkerchief to blow her nose before she continued. One by one she removed the healing charms and spells that she had used to keep Morgan alive. She paused as she reached the last one… the one that was breathing for her. "Your last chance Severus…" she reminded the Potions Master.

Severus nodded his consent as he brought Morgan's soft hand up to his lips. His own breath caught as Poppy removed the last charm. He watched Morgan's chest rise once.

"A reflex," Poppy reminded him, "she will appear to take several breaths, but the air will not go anywhere."

He watched her chest rise again. He tried to imagine it being still forever. "Leave us," he said heavily, "I wish to be with her… alone…"

Poppy was only too glad to leave for the sanctuary of her office as tears streamed down her face. She left Severus to watch his wife die by himself.

* * *

Authoress' note: I've got nothing to say... too many hours of translating Greek and Latin have left my mind numb... 


	73. Chapter 73

Harry choked on the smoke as they entered the smoldering ruins. They were lucky that the Muggles hadn't noticed.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked as they surveyed the damage.

"I would never have expected this."

"I know, this place is supposed to have more wards on it than Hogwarts and the Ministry buildings combined…" Charlie kicked at a singed board. "I'm not sure if I want to find anything here."

"I can't believe this," Harry surveyed the destruction around them, "if this was the main target of the Death Eater attack then what happened at the school?"

Charlie found a painting of a ballerina leaning against the wall. It seemed undamaged, "Minerva said…" he sighed, "after receiving some rather convincing evidence… the attack on the school was a diversion, so that none of the Order realized that this was the real target and the real attack was happening here."

Harry felt his stomach churn, he hadn't received that information before they left the school. They had been in too much of a hurry. But Charlie had been there with Minerva and Mark McKean when he arrived. He had a feeling that the Head Boy had supplied most of the pertinent information. "Then Morgan… for absolutely no reason…" his heart clutched as he realized how very senseless the casualty was.

"I would hate to be the one to tell Snape the nature of the attack," Charlie said as he stepped over the field of broken glass carefully. "I hope your stomach is strong, there's no telling what we will find here."

"Strong enough."

"There," Charlie pointed to a blanket covered lump next to the wall, "I wonder about the quality of life we live when we've become so desensitized to death and destruction." He tried to avert his eyes, but there was no where for him to look. The floor was covered in shattered glass and the contents of the former jars. Hangings from the wall had been ripped down, pages from books ripped out… the walls were scorched from stray spells.

"Poor old man never had a chance," Harry muttered has he righted a lantern and lit it with us wand. The warm yellow light did nothing to dispel the unease in the room.

"They got through all of his wards," Zach confirmed as he came out of the last room, the sanctum sanctorum. "The mirrors are still intact, but everything he had stored there is gone."

"The entire stock of Quintessence?" Harry confirmed.

Zach nodded his head. He wasn't sure what the Death Eaters could use it for. There were probably limitless possibilities. It just kept getting worse and worse… "have you found him?" He didn't dare hope that his grandfather was still alive. It was too much to ask.

Charlie gestured to the shadows where the body lay, partly obscured by the blanket, "they left him."

In a fit of rage Harry slammed his fist into the nearest wall, grateful for the pain the unforgiving stone gave them, "this will end! This time I will kill Voldemort myself and make sure that it is done right. I wish I had killed him last time. I should have killed him last time."

"Harry, no one could have foreseen that Voldemort would find a way to recover from the Dementor's kiss," Charlie reminded him. He tried to be pragmatic. It was a bit easier as none of his family had fallen yet, "we knew we would lose people… we knew it would come to this. But whatever it takes we will prevail."

* * *

"Remus, what have you done?" Kalliope tried to keep her voice steady and calm. Her nerves weren't fairing so well. 

"She was left out there all alone Kalliope, I couldn't have left her."

"Yes you could have. You should have left her out there."

Remus sighed, "you don't understand…"

"I understand the way my culture works far better than you do wizard. She is deformed! She cannot stay here," Kalliope nearly relented. Remus looked so morose… but she had to stand firm. The temple could not expect to remain in favor if they took in children who were rightfully exposed. It was their way of life. One that could not be altered on a whim.

"I am not giving her up," Remus insisted as he gently wrapped the infant in a blanket of the softest wool. "She can be a sister to Angelos," he moved to lay her in the crib next to his own son.

"No," Kalliope stopped him with her hand on his arm, "she does not sleep in the same cradle as our son." She was truly starting to get angry, he didn't understand and he wasn't even trying to. She was the Head Priestess! Her word was law! Tradition was important. It could not be overlooked in such a manner, she wouldn't allow it.

"She is staying Kalliope!" Remus insisted, "I know you're tired, you just recently gave birth. You should be in bed resting, I will look after both of our children," he spoke with a certain grim finality in his voice.

Kalliope frowned at her husband as she retrieved Angelos from his cradle. "It just isn't done Remus. Not here. A child missing an arm… she will be labeled as unlucky. She cannot be raised as a priestess and no man will marry her."

"If we were in England we could raise her without question."

"If we were in England you would never have found an exposed child to bring home."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm certainly not going to abandon a child in need and I never expected it of you." He sat down on the bed next to his wife, who was now nursing their son, "you had a daughter once… you could have another one…" he gently pleaded with her. He couldn't see how anyone could refuse to keep the big-eyed little creature currently sleeping in his arms.

"No. I will not raise her. I cannot Remus, as harsh as it sounds it has a lot to do with politics. The temple is not immune from them."

"She is staying," Remus insisted, just as adamant about his side of the argument and just as stubborn as his wife. He knew that neither one of them had any intention of giving in.

"Then she is your responsibility, and yours alone. You will not ask any of the priestesses for help in caring for her," she could see exactly where her husband's mind was going, "and that includes Nimue, she is under my care."

"Are you going to give me any help at all?" Remus asked.

"No." Kalliope was starting to lose her patience. This was ridiculous! She had just had a baby, sleep was already at a premium. Did Remus really expect her to welcome an unwanted child with open arms? She didn't care if he thought she was being irrational. Her hormones were all over the place right now, she was allowed to be irrational. He would just have to deal with it. If he was so set on keeping the child she wasn't going to interfere, either to help or to hinder him.

"I have to feed her somehow…"

"Then I suggest you grow breasts," Kalliope said sharply. Her temper at it's fraying point.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something," Remus said, ignoring her suggestion. "Come on love, we're going for a walk," he cradled the little girl against his chest, making sure that she was well wrapped up against the cool night air.

"Where are you going?" Kalliope demanded as she put the now sleeping Angelos back in his cradle. He was such a quiet baby. At least so far… She remembered spending much less time sleeping… of course she had been young and a new mother. She found it much easier to relax this time. Of course she also wasn't a scared and lonely teenager. She had Remus by her side… who was very likely to drive her mad one of these days.

"Since you aren't going to help me I'm going to make sure that _my_ daughter eats all on my own. I believe, priestess, that I'm going to go learn how to milk a goat."

* * *

Severus remained seated by Morgan's side. He had no intention of leaving her alone. He couldn't leave her. 

"Severus?" Poppy reappeared at his side, "are you going to be alright?" she wondered if she should get someone to look after him.

"Watch."

"Severus…"

"Just watch," he demanded. He squeezed Morgan's hand tightly as her chest rose again. It was a shallow breath, but she had taken it on her own. It had been nearly a half hour since Poppy had left him alone. "Well?"

"She has lasted much longer than I thought she would," the nurse slowly conceded.

"Is there any reason to hope?" Severus pressed.

Poppy sighed, "you must decide that on your own, Severus. It is all up to her now. It's going to be Morgan's inner strength that determines whether or not she lives." She held back with the last comment that she wanted to make… she couldn't bring herself to say it, it was sitting there… so conspicuous and sadly prevalent. Morgan had been ready to die. In the few short seconds of consciousness she had before she slipped into this coma she had decided that she was going to die. She sighed, she had a feeling that Severus was going to have many chances to ask his wife's forgiveness before she finally left him, but she would never likely be awake to truly hear him.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing wizard?" Theodora demanded, hands on her hips. 

"Milking a goat," he replied, not looking up at her. He had found that this particular older priestess tried to mother him, either bossing him around or treating him as a favorite child. He figured the first was his status as a man, and the later was his status as Kalliope's husband.

"Scaring the goats is more like it," she mumbled, "you're too tense, she can sense that. Try to relax a little." She grinned wickedly as she tucked her grey hair back under her head covering, "you're a married man now, I expect you to know exactly how to work one of those things."

"Very funny…" Remus deadpanned, "sooo… exactly how often do I need to feed an infant goat's milk if she's going to thrive…"

"Kalliope already warned us about interfering," Theodora informed him.

"I think you've already interfered."

Theodora looked around to make sure they weren't being watched, "she'll let you know when she's hungry. How were you planning on feeding her?"

"A bit of cloth dipped in the milk…"

"She won't last long on that, and no one at the temple will be allowed to act as wet nurse, especially if Kalliope has refused to nurse the child herself, and warned us against interfering…"

"Will goat's milk from a bottle work?"

"It won't hurt to try wizard," Theodora wasrepulsed by Remus taking in a deformed child, who was so obviously inauspicious. But she couldn't help but be touched by his determination to raise the poor little thing by himself. "If you're going to keep her you'd best give her a name," she informed him as she prepared to leave, content that Remus would be able to coax enough milk from the somewhat traumatized goat to give the infant a decent feeding.

"A name…" he hadn't even thought of that. He was too concerned with getting the infant something to eat.

"Make it a strong name," the priestess advised, "something with meaning… make it very clear that she is your daughter, it will help keep her from coming to harm." She subtly reminded Remus of the violent and archaic culture he now resided in. Such a child would be clearly seen as an ill omen. While she agreed with that view she didn't want to see the wizard hurt in the process.

* * *

It had taken much coaxing to get the Gryffindors back up to their Common Room. But they wouldn't go any further. They huddled together in groups throughout the common area, talking in hushed whispers. 

"What do you think?" Neville asked the Headmistress who had accompanied him to check on the students.

"It's going to take time," her eyes moved to the Snape twins, who were clutching each others' hands while Nick Wood watched them with concern. "Do what you think is best, but make sure that they all sleep here tonight, no more sneaking off to the other Common Rooms. They have to overcome this. And I know it will be hard."

"I'm sure I'll come up with something," Neville assured her. "Any chances of you staying?"

"I'm afraid you're on your own tonight, Professor Longbottom. Our new Ancient Runes professor should be arriving shortly, I must be available to greet her." There was a long pause of awkward silence. No one wanted to admit that it was necessary to replace Morgan. The loss of one of their own had hit them all hard. Each of the Heads of House had met with their Houses to inform them of the staff change, and why it had happened. No one had taken it well. As much as Severus was feared and despised by the majority of his students, that's how much they all loved and admired Morgan.

"I can handle it from here, Headmistress," Neville assured her. "Do what you must," he saw Minerva to the portrait hole before turning back to his students. "I think its bedtime," he announced loudly. He was met with a sea of blank stares. "You do have classes tomorrow," he reminded them. Still, no one made so much as a move towards the stairs that led to the dorms.

Neville sighed, time to try another tactic, "alright then, everyone go up to your dorms and bring your bedding down here," he put enough force behind the words so that they were obeyed this time. Although he noticed that the students still clung to each other as the climbed the stairs and they were uncharacteristically silent. It was a terrible thing to be afraid of your home and now the Gryffindors were terrified of their own tower.

He waited until everyone had come back down and told them that they could all sleep in the Common Room that night. He figured the camaraderie would help and he could get Nearly Headless Nick to watch over them for the night.

"Professor, won't you stay with us?" Ophelia asked softly, appearing at Neville's elbow just when he was ready to climb back out the portrait hole.

He turned to look at her and found the entirety of Gryffindor House looking at him for a response. He realized that this wasn't a personal request, she had been elected delegate by her Housemates. "Of course," he settled himself in a chair in front of the fire, not really planning on sleeping as the Gryffindors settled down around him. He figured it couldn't hurt to spend the night. After all, it was even rumored that Snape had spent occasional nights down in the Slytherin Common Room. He wondered what went on down there to result in that. What kind of horrors had the Slytherins faced? It was beginning to dawn on him that the most ostracized House at Hogwarts had probably suffered more than the other three Houses combined.

* * *

Authoress' note: ok... school sucks... far too much work, latin is evil, greek is evil, other greek isn't so evil... but it's greek, so its still evil

PINK-CORSIAR - I can do anything I want, this is my story (insert evil grin)  
and I didn't fail anything, I'm just acting out of the goodness of me heart (observe the shinning halo)


	74. Chapter 74

Severus had finally left Morgan's side. If she ever woke up it wouldn't be any time soon. Besides he had work to do. And he was ready to throw himself into it. The distraction would be welcome and Poppy was running low on supplies.

Unfortunately he was so practiced at his art that his mind was still free to wander while he finely chopped daisy roots to the exact size he needed. His Morgan was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The words echoed in his mind, so thunderous that he didn't hear the door open, and he was a man to whom details such as that were imperative. He didn't even sense the other presence in the room until it was almost upon him.

"Its past curfew," he growled out.

Dierna looked down at her feet, "I snuck out." They were the first words she had spoken to him in months.

Severus continued on as though he hadn't heard her.

"Give me something to do," Dierna softly pleaded. She too had found herself at loose ends and with a desire to keep herself busy. With their personalities so similar she had known that her father would be in a similar position.

Severus didn't even look at her, merely gestured at his scribbled notes lying on top of his workspace.

Dierna picked up at the next step, not much caring what she did as long as she was doing something. She desperately needed her hands to be moving, something to focus her mind on. And she couldn't help but think that she, just like her father, was incredibly selfish and uncaring about those around her. Viviane and Kamen and Serena were all concerned about each other and Olivia. All she wanted was peace of mind for herself.

Maybe she should have been a Slytherin… but was that House truly full of self-centered egotists? Even if it wasn't, it was how most of Hogwarts viewed them.

She had plenty of time to ponder inter-House relations and the characterizations associated with each individual House. She showed up nearly every night for weeks on end, looking for something to do. Her father was always in his lab, ready to give her work. But, except for a few short words of instruction or a necessary question, they never spoke to each other.

* * *

"I'm worried about Snape," Mark said as he played with his quill, spinning it between his fingers. He looked at the small group of students who had gathered on the couch and floor around him. Kay looked thoroughly depressed, Sophia was staring moodily off into the distance, and the terrible trio was dealing with their frustration the best way they knew how, causing destruction. 

"Maybe one of us should go check on him," Kay finally ventured to say as she laid her head on Mark's shoulder. "He hasn't been here to check on us since the attack, and it's been two weeks. He's come to check on us at least twice a week ever since we started school, more often if we're being disruptive."

"Maybe we should blow something up," Marcus offered, looking devilishly hopeful at the prospect.

"Something big," Agrippa added.

"But not big enough to get us thrashed," Posthumous put in seriously, "its not good to cause that much trouble when Snape is in a temper."

"Of course he might not even notice," Marcus finished up bitterly.

"He does have problems of his own," Kay pointed out, trying to be reasonable. "Besides, the Baron has been checking up on us every night." However it wasn't the same, and they all knew it. The Slytherins all but worshiped Snape, even with all his flaws. "Perhaps one of us should go check on him, tell him that we miss him," she suggested as she gave Mark a pointed look.

"Why do I have to do everything?" he asked irritably.

"Because you're Head Boy," she responded logically.

Mark sighed, "fine." It didn't really matter, he would have gone on his own anyways. The rest of the school could say how sorry they were and move on, but the Slytherins were much too involved to let this slip by. They wouldn't be content until they had their House Master back. Snape had practically raised half the students in his small House, he was more of a parent to some of them than their own parents had even been. They wouldn't let him leave them like this if they could help it. They reveled in the constant attention that they received, so different from the other Houses. They truly were a family, and he wasn't going to let anything tear them apart.

"Should we be worried about him?" Sophia asked as Mark left.

"No," Kay said, trying to give her a reassuring smile, "he's always been a favorite, as much as Snape says he doesn't have any. Although this time…" she sighed, "I don't think it'll do any good."

"We can still blow something up if this doesn't work," Agrippa pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kay said wryly. She figured they'd blow something up anyways. They usually did.

* * *

"How are you managing?" 

"I am managing just fine," Remus said. He had Angelos in a sling nestled against his chest and his little foundling in a basket.

"Have you named the girl yet?" Cadmus asked. He still couldn't believe the wizard had kept her. Especially with the cold shoulders he was receiving at the temple. As far as he could figure, Kalliope, Theodora, and Nimue were the only women still on speaking terms with him. And Nimue was the only one truly comfortable being around the deformed infant.

"I have, and I took Theodora's advice about giving her a name that would make sure no one would try anything with her."

"Well?"

"Kleopatra."

Cadmus couldn't help but grin, "her father's glory… it certainly seems fitting. And it sends a clear message. Anyone who touches her will have you to contend with. I personally wouldn't want to take any chances with a werewolf, I'd say it's a good choice."

"I'm worried about her though, she's not gaining weight," he set the basket down at his feet as he joined Cadmus by the camp fire. "Maybe the goat's milk isn't enough," he adjusted the blankets around her face before checking on Angelos, who had fallen asleep again. He swore his son slept more than any baby he had ever seen. But it was probably a blessing.

Cadmus held up his hands, "do not ask my advice on that subject, wizard. I know nothing of raising children. I only get the boys when they turn seven, I am an old hand at turning them into warriors. Ask me for advice once that one," he gestured to Angelos, "is old enough to hold a sword and a bow. Then I shall have plenty of advice for you."

"I suppose I will just keep trying, maybe I can get Theodora to give me a bit more help…"

"From what I understand she's already gone against Kalliope's orders concerning a lack of involvement where your foundling is involved," Cadmus said slyly, his white teeth flashing in a smile against his dark beard.

Remus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Been terrorizing any more goats lately?" Cadmus asked as innocently as possible.

Remus snorted, "my goat milking skills have developed quite rapidly. Don't listen to any stories that she tells you."

Cadmus laughed, "then it was as bad as she made it out to be. You are too much into women's work my friend. Leave the goat milking and the babies to the priestesses. You are not one of them, you should come more to our camp, perhaps join us in a hunting trip…"

"I am perfectly happy caring for the children," Remus said, smiling to himself as he looked down at his son's peaceful face. "I never thought I would have a family, and then I was reunited with Kalliope, and now our family has doubled in size."

"I'm not sure that Kalliope agrees with you on that point. But, for some reason she loves you, so she has let the foundling stay. That in itself is a miracle. I would have thought she would turn her out."

"Kalliope is above all that, she knows that some traditions are just… traditions. They are useless. Who could claim that this little thing is an ill omen," he gestured to Kleopatra, who was silently staring up at him with big eyes.

"Very true wizard. But Kalliope must maintain her image. More than one High Priestess has stumbled and her divinity questioned. Sometimes when that happens," he shrugged and drew his finger across his throat in a violent fashion. "It is best she follow tradition, at least until she can surmise how willing her followers are to bend the rules that they live by."

* * *

"Why do things have to change?" 

"Sometimes change is good little one," the beautiful woman stroked Olivia's black curls, "other times it is bad. We must live with what the fates decree."

"I create my own fate," the man said as he tossed a smooth rock, skipping it across the lake water.

"Hush, do not speak such blasphemy," the woman admonished him.

"I wish I could control fate," Olivia declared, she left the woman's embrace to join the man. "Will you show me how to skip rocks like you?" she asked.

"Of course," he searched for another smooth flat pebble for the girl, "perhaps if you are so miserable with what fate you have been given you would like to try changing it. You could come with us…"

The woman glared at the man fiercely, "now is not the time," she hissed.

"It could be," he replied as he adjusted Olivia's small hand around the rock, "flick your wrist when you throw it. Just like that… and let it go…" he watched as the rock sank with a plop, "let's try another one…"

"We cannot take her now! She will be missed," the woman said low enough so that Olivia would not hear.

"But we have been given an assignment…"

"And I am in charge!" The two companions glared at each other in a battle of wills. The woman finally won out. "As long as I am in charge you will not touch the girl until I order you to," she said softly. "The time will come and we will be well rewarded for doing our job."

"Very well," the man agreed reluctantly. "I will do as you say, for now…"

"Would you like to come up to the castle with me?" Olivia asked as she gave up on skipping rocks. It just wasn't working for her. "It would be fun." Fun was something that her life was sorely missing at the moment, and she clung desperately to these friends that she had made.

"We cannot," the woman said, although she looked regretful. Her eyes shifted to the castle. There was an acquaintance of hers up at the school, one she dearly longed to meet again…

"What are your names?" It was a question Olivia had asked many times, and one that her companions never answered. It didn't really bother her that she didn't know their names. She trusted them completely.

"You can call me Narmer," the man said lazily as he trailed his fingers in the icy water of the lake. It hadn't completely frozen over yet and he had broken the thin layer of ice near the surface. Even without a coat on he didn't see cold, his companion was never cold either. Olivia was starting to shiver in her heavy cloak and hat.

"That's not your name," the woman observed.

"But it is what I wish to be called," her companion replied, shifting his eyes towards Olivia, "she doesn't need to know our real names, in case she should tell anyone about us…" he trailed off, his point having been made.

The woman rolled her eyes in disgust, "striking catfish indeed… where on earth did you come up with that name?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if she tells anyone they'll never be able to trace that name back to our people… what was that?" he noticed someone coming down the hill.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Olivia called to her tutor, "I'm down here." When she turned back toward the lake her companions had already disappeared.

"I have been looking for you everywhere, why did you run off?" Draco asked exasperatedly. Looking after a child was much harder than he had anticipated.

"I just wanted to play," Olivia defended herself. She left out any mention of her friends. Somehow she knew that the adults wouldn't approve, and she didn't want to lose the only friends she had. "I'm cold, can we have hot chocolate when we go in? And can I take some to my mum?"

"Yes you can have not chocolate and we'll visit your mother. But I don't think you need to bring her anything, she is still asleep," Draco wondered when someone was going to sit down with the girl and explain to her the likely hood of Morgan ever recovering. The resentment he felt towards Severus for not doing so surprised him. He had idolized the potions master during his days as a student and since then he had been too occupied trying to stay alive to give any thought to the fact that Severus Snape was in fact human. And a very fallible one at that. It took some getting used to and was rather depressing. He wondered if this was how Potter had felt when he realized all the mistakes Dumbledore had made. He had to force his attention back to Olivia who was chattering away again.

"Can I take her some anyways? Just in case she wakes up," Olivia pressed.

Draco sighed, "of course." Apparently his charge was not to be deterred, but at least it was something he could readily agree to. Of course the gesture would probably send Madam Pomphrey into another fit of tears.

* * *

Authoress' Note: I uploaded this chaper days ago and then forgot I had done so... someone has to remindme of these things or I shall continue to forget to update

PINK-CORSIAR- ok, I may just be the middle man bringing you the story, but I do have a rather important job (I can pretty much guarantee you that neither Morgan nor Severus is going to do any updating for me)  
and I don't make deals... I don't have to  
and Kalliope has to be very careful what she does, she's in the middle of a political game which could be very dangerous for her and those around her  
and I'm not concerned about "Greek Goddess crap", (I actually happen to be a Christian and have little knowlege of pagan practices) I'm simply taken historical/cultural evidence and twisting it around to meet my own needs, as I am using a distorted version of archaic/dark age/classical greece as a backdrop I'm trying to go with their cultural values in many instances, but reversed (there really weren't any female dominated cultures, but I digress...) basically, I make it up as I go along, and the goddess is involved just because I like the Homeric Hymn to Demeter  
and just to clarify, the little girl is missing an arm  
I'm not sure when anything really happy will happen next, I'll try to work on that, but I do have a method to my madness, I promise


	75. Chapter 75

"How did your tests go?" Nick asked as he slid into a seat next to Serena for lunch.

"Honestly, I have no idea," she played listlessly with the sandwich in front of her. Everything tasted like sawdust and the pumpkin juice seemed to have turned bitter. Sleep had become evasive. She didn't know how Dierna was still functioning. She hadn't seen her twin sleep since it happened. For herself… every night she crept into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling, letting the shadows embrace her as her mother's arms could not. A couple fitful hours of sleep were all that ever claimed her. She felt as though she was trapped in a thick fog that obscured everything around her. Even Nick. She didn't even think about returning his question regarding end of term tests.

"You weren't at breakfast this morning."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Professor McGonagall made an announcement."

"So?"

"She has requested that all students remain here over break. I was going to stay anyways, but I'm kind of glad it's being forced. Much easier to explain to the parents that way."

"It's just a request, you can go if you want…"

"I won't. I've been thinking about the students who are insisting on going home, or their parents are insisting on it. I wonder…" he paused when Dierna dropped into the seat across from him, "are you ok, you look as though you've been to Hades and back."

"As always, you're the epitome of tact," the sarcastic barb came automatically, Dierna wasn't even really aware of what she had said. She was still completely perplexed by the letter she held in her hand.

"Must be an interesting letter," Nick tried to keep up the small talk. He was slowly losing his best friends, even though they were still right where they had always been. He hated seeing them like this, but he knew that there was nothing he could do, and that hurt more than anything.

"It's…" Dierna quickly tucked the parchment into her bag, "nothing. Nothing at all. Quidditch practice today?" she deftly changed the subject. She would think about the letter now safely packed away later. When she had time to think about it and what it meant. Right now she just didn't feel like dealing with it.

Before Nick had a chance to say anything about the subject of Quidditch Serena quickly jumped in. "Dierna, we have to talk about a few things first."

"Like what?"

"Like that it's almost Christmas."

"And I'm really feeling the spirit of it this year," Dierna mumbled darkly.

"I know, it's going to be rather miserable," Serena finally gave up on even pretending to eat. "But I feel like we should do something, at least for Olivia. You know how Dad is acting… we can't expect anything from him with this."

"Mum would have done all her shopping before…" Dierna sighed and frowned at the untouched contents of her plate before continuing, "I know her favorite hiding places, I suppose that'll have to do. I'm certainly not going shopping."

"It might be nice to get out for a little while," Serena leaned against Nick's arm, "I'm not sure how much longer I can stay inside these walls. It's silly, but I feel like I'm suffocating here. I've never looked forward to leaving Hogwarts like this, but… it's just not home anymore. Not without Mum."

"She's not dead yet," Dierna spat. "Although she might as well go ahead and get it over with."

"Dierna!" Serena knocked over her still full glass of pumpkin juice as the shock of what her sister said physically made her jump. "How can you say something like that!"

"Sorry," Dierna mumbled, "guess I'm just not in the greatest mood, do you think it's showing," the sarcasm was nearly palatable. "I just wish that…" she sighed and grabbed her bag, "I'm going to go study."

"But the term is over," Serena protested, "why don't you stay and…"

"I'll see you later."

"Are you alright?" Nick wasn't quite sure what to do about the tears streaming down his girlfriend's face.

"My family is falling apart, of course I'm not alright," she snapped before grabbing her own bag and practically running from the Great Hall.

"Mr. Wood, is everything alright?"

Nick turned to see the Headmistress and the new Ancient Runes professor standing behind him. "Of course not Professor, nothing is alright, and I can't do any thing to fix it and apparently I only make things worse, even though I try to be of some help." His tone was nearly as dark as Dierna's had been and with all of the same bite. Apparently bitterness was contagious.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up at the tone she was being addressed in. None of the students spoke to her like that. Especially not Nicolas Wood who was usually so respectful and upbeat. It was a mark of how deeply affected everyone was by the tragedy.

"Sorry Professor," Nick seemed to have realized who he was speaking to, "just a little upset with how completely useless I'm feeling at the moment, didn't mean to be so disrespectful." With a nod to the two faculty members he excused himself to look for a nice quiet corner to hide himself in for awhile. He didn't much feel like talking to anyone anymore.

Minerva sighed heavily, "I suppose I really should drop by the Gryffindor Tower, everyone from the House seems to be still in shock, I just don't know what to do with them…"

"I take it Madam Snape is much loved, at least that is the impression I get from the students."

"She is, I just don't know what we are going to…" Minerva broke off again, this time due to a surge of anger, not emotion. "That damned poltergeist, if he wasn't so… I would turn him out in an instant." The spirit had overturned the floating candles in the Great Hall and now students were running for cover to avoid being burned. "Excuse me my dear, but I must see to this."

Of course the first order of action would be to calm Argus down from his murderous rage now that he'd come upon the scene and seen the mess the poltergeist was making. Taking care of the wayward being would have to wait for later. And then she'd have to send at least one House Elf to look after Argus once he was told that she was not going to banish Peeves. He always managed to procure a bottle of Old Ogdens whenever they came to this crossroads. Considering how often that happened it was rather amazing that he hadn't managed to drink himself to death yet.

"May I see you back to your classroom Professor MacLeod?" Sirius quickly sidestepped a shower molten wax as he made his way to the Ancient Runes Professor's side. "I promise you, it's not always this exciting around here." But for all his teasing there was a dark sadness behind his eyes. Although all of the instructors had welcomed the new addition to their staff as warmly as they could there was still some inevitable resentment to her presence. And they had no one to blame but Voldemort.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

"Perhaps you would…" Sirius trailed off as the new professor slightly inclined her head as she met Professor Aagensen's eyes as they passed in the hall. It wasn't the nature of the greeting that bothered him, for no words were spoken. It was that the way they met each other's eyes held a look that went far beyond the faint glimmer of recognition that he expected from two new acquaintances. "Have you spent much time with Ingrid? I've heard she can tell some fascinating tales about her childhood, she's lived all over Scandinavia."

"We have talked a bit since I came here," the response was guarded and carefully worded. It didn't promise an earlier acquaintance between the two women, but it didn't rule it out either. And her tone frustratingly did not welcome further questions on the topic. To cement that she quickly asked Sirius about Hogwarts' Christmas traditions, forcing him to give lengthy replies, which lasted until they reached her classroom.

Sirius did not trust Aagensen at all. He remembered the rumors when she had started as a student. The whispers of dark magic and relations with less than friendly non-humans… If Professor MacLeod was on friendly terms with Ingrid, it only served to heighten his own suspicions about her. Perhaps Minerva had been a bit hasty in her selection of a new instructor. He was most certainly going to keep his eyes open.

* * *

"I'm fine, leave me be and attend to more deserving patients," Eric brushed Poppy off as she came at him with another dose of whatever cocktail of healing potions it was that she'd been force feeding him since Weasley and Potter had dragged him in half dead. 

His left leg, which had been previously injured, was now all but useless. And no matter what Poppy gave him he was still wheezing when he breathed. He was really starting to feel his age, whatever it was. He couldn't rightly remember these days. Well past 150, he was certain of that. He was probably pushing 200 come to think of it. But it didn't matter how old he was. He certainly wasn't going to let a pack of blood hungry Death Eaters decide when he was going to meet his maker. They didn't deserve that honor.

"Have they returned yet?" He asked the nurse as he made a face and downed every cup of brightly colored and vile tasting liquid on the tray she brought with her. It didn't matter that he was one of the greatest potions masters to have ever lived. He couldn't abide the taste of anything brewed for a medical purpose, even if it was made following his own instructions. Especially if it was made by someone's hand other than his own. It had taken a great deal of cajoling and convincing, even with him on the brink of death, to take anything from Poppy. The point that assured his cooperation was that Severus had brewed her entire store. For all their bitter words he trusted Snape, not that he had had much choice at that point in time.

"No they have not returned yet. Although I can't believe you would send them back to that moldy basement…"

"My home is not now, nor has it ever been moldy!" Eric thumped his fist down on the side table, making the empty classes shake and clang together. "It was a palace under the streets of Paris, with a magnificent lab, and…" he lost some of his bluster, "I suppose it's all in pieces now. All that research, lost… lost…"

"I don't see what was so important that you had to send Charlie and Harry back there. It isn't safe. What in the world could be so important that you had to risk their lives?"

"They knew enough to bring Yvonne," he gestured to the miraculously unharmed portrait of his wife. "But they forgot her heart."

"If you have her heart floating in some jar…"

"I was speaking metaphorically woman!" Eric all but shouted, "Imetaphorically/I speaking I have her heart and soul kept in one little box. It is even more dear to me than her portrait. I can see her face clearly, even after all these years… but her prized possessions, they speak of who she was…"

"Hmpf… well it will be your conscience, not mine if those boys come to any harm." It didn't matter how old they got. Any students that she had treated in her time remained children and were incapable of taking care of themselves. They really should not have been allowed to go back to Paris.

"How is she?" He pulled back the curtain that had been set up around his bed to peer across the room to the curtained alcove where Morgan lay.

"The same, still the same." Poppy's hands shook slightly as she righted the glasses that had tumbled over when Eric had took out his anger on the table where they sat. "Somewhere between life and death, refusing to go either way… she always was stubborn," she attempted a small smile, but the affect didn't even mimic any form of true joy. It was pure sadness and despair.

"And Severus?"

Poppy shook her head, "it's like his heart has been cut out… Do you remember what he was like before? Oh, year ago, right after he came back to Dumbledore? Do you remember how broken and bitter and hateful he was, how angry his eyes were, all the time… do you remember that?"

"Of course."

Poppy nodded her head, "that is how he is doing."

Eric moved to get his legs over the side of the bed, but realized that even that small movement was beyond him. He growled in frustration at his own limits. "How often does he sit with her?"

"Whenever he isn't in class. I'm not sure when was the last time he had an actual meal or slept. He's either here or in his lab, and goodness knows what he is doing in there. He can't do anything to help her. I know he can't, he knows it, and you know it."

"What about the children, do they come and see her?"

"For a few odd stolen moments everyday. He won't let anyone else near when he's with her. It's a shame… they should be taking comfort from each other and all he does is push them away." She shook her head sadly. His behavior was making an already tragic even that much worse. "I'll wager your grandson will be coming to see you anytime now. It's nearly 4 and that's when he tends to show up."

"The next time you see the girl… Dierna… tell her to come visit me. With Severus all in a temper there's no one for me to discuss the finer points of potion making with." He tried to sound casual about it, as though he didn't want anyone to know that he was in fact trying to do a good deed.

"You're not as horrible as you try to let on, do you know that?" Poppy picked up her tray and made ready to leave.

"How horrible do you think I am?" Eric asked, watching with a faint glimmer of amusement as Poppy's lips tightened in disapproval.

"Your grandson is here, I'm going to make myself scarce," she swept away from him in a rustle of starched robes and a faint scent of lemon and bitter tonics. Although she did look back once to find Eric staring after her. She snorted and mumbled under her breath about old fools when he lowered one eye lid to wink at her. She couldn't wait to get him out of her infirmary.

* * *

Authoress' Note: sorry, I keep meaning to update, but I just haven't found time... too many responsibilities and school work and such...

PINK-CORSIAR - yes, wizards can regrow bones, but not an entire arm from nothing, this is part of a point I'm trying tomake - magic has limits, not everything can be fixed with a wave of a wand or a potion  
and Nimue isn't necessarily going to be Kalliope's heir, a situation which will come to head eventually  
as for Severus creating a cure for Morgan - once again, magic has limits...


	76. Chapter 76

"I'm sorry, didn't know anyone else was up here," Mark made to leave.

"Wait," Serena called him back, "stay if you like. I'd wager you're here for the same reason we are."

Mark nodded once, and beckoned to Kay and Sophia who were still out in the hallway. They entered the round tower room together and joined the small gathering of students from the other Houses, which included the Snape twins, Andromache, and a few Prefects. "How many?"

"We counted twenty-two," Andromache said, "four from Slytherin, seven from Gryffindor, six from Ravenclaw, and five from Hufflepuff."

Mark grimaced, "the percentage of students wearing green and silver continues to drop dramatically. We're going to completely disappear one of these days."

"Your House didn't lose the most students!" Dierna snapped at him hotly. Not at all appreciating his small bit of humor in this dark hour.

"This time," Kay replied just as hotly, "we didn't lose as many as you this time, because there aren't as many for us to lose. Look at the size of our House! We've lost far more than you can even imagine."

"Want to bet?" Dierna took a step forward, hands tightly balled into fists as she thought of her mother lying so close to death. And this little twit thought she hadn't lost anything?

"You wouldn't be the first one to lose a parent," Kay spat as she jerked her head in Mark's direction, "why don't you try thinking of someone else for a change instead of wallowing in your own self pity!"

"I would thank you to leave me out of this," Mark said coolly as he stepped between the two girls, preventing them from going at each other. "In case you haven't noticed this is not the time to be arguing." He looked to Andromache to see if she would back him up.

"He's right," Andromache said briskly, feeling that as the Head Girl she really need to stay strong in a time like this. "We just watched nearly two dozen of our fellow students leave for the Christmas holidays. And we all know that…" she stumbled over her words for a moment, "we all know they're not coming back," she finished quietly.

"Say it as it is," Mark said in an equally quiet, although more powerful, voice, "they've left to join the Death Eaters, either through their own will or their parents'. From now on they are not your fellow students, they are not your friends, they are not your classmates, they are not your Housemates. They are Death Eaters. And you would do well not to forget it."

"How are we supposed to forget people who we've gone to school with for nearly seven years?" a soft-hearted Hufflepuff asked.

Mark shrugged, "if you can't I would start praying to whatever deity you like that when they come, and they will attack again, that they are wearing masks. So much easier to attack a faceless enemy than one you may know…"

"I wonder what will happen to them now that they've left…" a Ravenclaw pondered.

The Slytherins exchanged looks, their House alone knew what was the fate of the defectors. They were the only House with students who had escaped the fate of becoming followers of Voldemort even though their parents wished it. The Gryffindors may have bravery, but Slytherins were survivors. It didn't take heroics to escape the Death Eaters, you just had to be cunning and sneaky. You didn't fight your way out, that led to death. You had to slither out, close to the ground, and hope that no one saw you making your escape.

They didn't offer to share their knowledge though. It was a topic they had decided was best left in the dungeons. It seemed more casual their, discussing torture and death among the low lights in the deep depths of the school. It didn't have a place here in one of the upper towers, where the bright winter light reflected with an almost painful brightness of the watery looking glass.

Of their fellow spectators only Andromache noticed the look shared between the Slytherins. The rest of the students had turned their attention to the carriages now leaving the school grounds. Taking away students, who once they left the school grounds would no longer belong to Hogwarts, but to Voldemort. She silently vowed to find out exactly what it was the Slytherins knew. Even if she had to break down the door to their Common Room and force them to tell.

Mark could feel Andromache's calculating stare. Even though they had put aside House differences to a certain for their roles as Head Boy and Head Girl, they were still very different. There were just certain things that some people couldn't understand. If they told the Gryffindors what awaited their former Housemates they would want to run off and heroically rescue them. What they didn't understand was that some people couldn't be rescued, and some of them didn't want to be rescued.

They viewed most people as inherently good. The Slytherins took the view that most people were inherently bad. _Damn _he thought,_ I'm nearly as cynical as Snape._

* * *

"You look horrible."

"Hmmm?" Remus hadn't even heard the barb. In fact, he'd been ignoring his wife all evening, something that was very quickly irritating her.

"Honestly Remus, you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying."

"What?"

Kalliope rolled her eyes, "what, in the name of the goddess, are you doing over there?"

"I'm currently _not _feeding my daughter, because she refuses to eat," it had been a few days since he'd shaved and it looked like nearly as long since he'd last combed his hair. "Please sweetie, just eat something." But the fussy infant kept turning her head away from the bottle that Remus offered her, no matter what she tried. "Come on, if you don't eat Angelos will be nearly twice your size before to long…"

Kalliope watched his efforts in silence for awhile. Theodora had been the only one of the priestesses to defy her orders about aiding Remus so far. And Theodora's little charge, a young girl from the village hadn't been far behind. Now the two of them offered Remus whatever advice they could. However, it didn't appear to be working. If Remus didn't get the child to eat soon she would die. It might just be the best thing for the temple, the girl certainly wasn't auspicious to have around. And that ghastly arm… or lack thereof… while it melted Remus' heart it turned the stomachs of the priestesses. Those who had some education knew that it was probably the product of bad grain. However the peasants would keep eating it, because they didn't wish to starve, and they would keep producing deformed children that they would expose. It was a horribly vicious cycle. Unfortunately the temple didn't have enough resources to help them all. There was only so much they could do.

"Maybe I could apparate back to the wizarding world for awhile, take her to Poppy…" Remus mused out loud.

"Sweet Circe, Remus, you have absolutely no idea what you are doing!" Kalliope finally snapped.

Remus looked hurt, "I know what I'm doing, haven't I taken perfectly fine care of Angelos? He eats on the few occasions I've given him a bottle. I just don't understand what is wrong with her…" he looked back down at the child in his arms. "Please Kleopatra, just a little bit, for me." He tried offering her the bottle again, but with the same results.

"Oh, just give her to me!" Kalliope held out her arms.

"Why?" Remus looked at his wife suspiciously, he knew of her dislike for his foundling daughter.

"Just do as you're told wizard," Kalliope snapped. She was still frowning at him as he handed over the infant. She held the child in one arm while she deftly took out the pins from one should of her gown, letting it fall open. Within she had the girl nursing happily. "There are some things that just take a woman's touch. I wish you would learn when it's time to admit defeat."

Remus closed his mouth when he realized it had been hanging open in shock, "she never ate like that for me."

Kalliope sighed, "goats' milk just isn't the same, wizard. She is a rather sweet little thing," she gently ran her thumb over the child's cheek, eliciting a brief smile from her before she went back to eating. It made her smile as well. She'd lost her own little girl, and it appeared that now she had two little ones to look after.

"Does this mean you've gotten over your dislike of her," Remus observed. He smiled contentedly as he gently set Angelos' cradle in motion with his foot. This was how things were supposed to be. One whole, loving family, not discord just because his little girl happened to be missing her left arm.

"I never disliked her. I merely didn't want a revolt on my hands, such things are not unheard of."

"I heard mention of that," Remus leaned forward slightly, "would they really…?"

Kalliope sighed, "not now. Your devotion to this little girl has won Theodora over, the others will follow her lead." She laughed softly, "I can only imagine what Rheia would think if she could see this. She would not be at all pleased… she was overly concerned with the appearance of the temple and those who maintained that. I supposed she instilled a little of that in me…"

"You have a lot of people you are responsible for. I understand why you took the position you did. I'm just happy to see that you've come around. How could you say no to that face?" Remus stretched his feet out in front of him as he leaned back in his chair. He was completely content in this little scene of domesticity. One child asleep, the other nearly there… his wife looking particularly beautiful this evening with her dark hair shinning in the dancing firelight. If it weren't for the dark wizards running about things would be very close to perfect. He hoped that one day they would be. Voldemort couldn't win again, could he?

* * *

The demons were back again tonight. His personal ones. Their dark wings beat against his skull, trying to break free. They were always there, tormenting him, reminding him of what he had done, of who he really was. He had accepted their presence a long time ago, realized that they would never truly leave him. But they had stayed hidden for a time. But tonight… tonight they were out in full force.

The firewhiskey wasn't helping either. Instead of driving them away it only seemed to make them thrive even more. It gave them strength, it made them remember things he had willed himself to forget.

Severus glared at the dying embers. He didn't much care if the fire went out. He was used to the cold and the dark, it was where he belonged. It wasn't through depreciating self-pity that he thought so either… oh no… he knew what he truly was, his soul was dark. His very being stank of the deeds he had done, from the moment he had been born he had been destined for darkness. Perhaps he should end it, take his own life… it was the only way to save the world from him. There was no telling what atrocious acts he could perform. Society disgusted him, perhaps it would do well to destroy it as it had destroyed him.

"Is Master Snape needing anything?" Misty tentatively poked her head into the office. She had never feared her master before now. But in the days that had followed the tragedy… she once again found herself in Tiberius' service. Olivia had asked for her father again when the House Elf had put her to bed tonight, she had told the girl that he was busy and couldn't be disturbed. He was, in fact, busy getting drunk in an effort to drown out memories, but was succeeding only in bringing them closer to the surface.

"No, leave me." The words were short and sharp. Despite the amount of drink he had consumed they were not slurred, they were still clear and well defined, but to the point. Even while bordering on drunk Severus maintained his composure, his cold outward demeanor. This mask was as much who he was as anything else. It was as much a part of him as the dark mark that had been burned on his arm. He hoped he would pass out before too long. Maybe he would drink so much that he wouldn't wake up. That was a happy thought.

"Let Misty know if you is needing anything sir," the House Elf mumbled as she backed out of the room. Loyalty to the family she served kept her from going to any of the staff at the school with news of her master's behavior. But she wasn't banned from talking to the rest of the family, the adult ones, no need to bother the children, perhaps next time Kamen and Viviane visited she could work up the courage to let them know… perhaps…

His peace and quiet having been disturbed, Severus decided they weren't worth having anyways. He'd go see Morgan instead, hold her hand, talk to her, keep up his delusion that she would come back to him. He knew that these false hopes were painful, so he did his best to crush them. The demons helped with that, they were always ready to trod on his hopes, to beat them into the dust.

"Perhaps I will join her when she goes," he spoke to himself. "If life is not worth living without her perhaps death will be a reward if we shall once again be together." For the first time in days he thought of his children. They would of course grieve for their mother, but they would survive. He was certain that Viviane would take Olivia. So there were no obstacles. Nimue was settled in Greece and the rest of them were old enough to take care of themselves.

There was nothing standing in his way. He could join Morgan without adding any further guilt to his conscience. He had enough guilt already. He had enough guilt to last him for several lifetimes, let alone one. Perhaps he wouldn't be with Morgan after all. She was his savior and he would most likely spend eternity paying for the sins he had committed. There were too many of them to go unnoticed.

But it was no more than what he deserved. He deserved to suffer, he deserved to burn…

His downward spiral was brought to an abrupt end by a pounding on his door. He was strongly tempted not to respond. For all he knew it could be Minerva with more of her unwanted sympathy. However, the fact that it could be news of his wife's slipping condition made him move toward the door.

He met Mark McKean's eyes. He realized that he used to have to look down a lot farther to do so, now their eyes were nearly even.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I… that is all the Slytherins… we know that you must be suffering greatly, but we always have been a selfish House and we miss your company. Actually, the Prefects and I miss your firm hand where the Bulstrode terrors are involved. They're impossible to control." He tried to keep his tone light, but a faint hint of desperation crept into it, "we miss you sir."

"I am in no mood to entertain students tonight, Mr. McKean," Severus said, mask carefully concealing all that he was feeling in both his expression and tone.

"That's all right sir. I just wanted to let you know how we felt. As much as some of us understand why you can't be with us right now, we've felt your absence. Amelia is taking it especially hard, as are the other ones who look at you as the closest thing they have to a father."

Severus allowed Mark to keep on rambling for awhile. Not really listening to what he had to say. Perhaps he should spend some time in the Slytherin Common Room. Not for companionship or to offer himself as a mentor, but for the ritual it provided. Ritual was comforting, it didn't require an active thought process. He could still be alone with his demons, there in his head, and the Slytherins would be happy because he had made an appearance.

But not tonight, he wasn't feeling up to it tonight. It would have to wait. Once the cursed pounding in his head ceased, and it was nearly always there now, then he would return to see them. "I will stop by when I find the time, Mr. McKean. Return to the Common Room."

Over the years Mark had learned when he could argue and protest one of Snape's orders, and when it was wise to just keep his mouth shut. Now was the time to follow the second course of action, so he merely nodded before showing himself out. He walked back to the Common Room staring at the shadows moodily. He wasn't sure if his visit had done any good or not, but it was the best he had to offer.

* * *

Authoress' Note: just because I'm feeling generous... two chapters today instead of one  
and I'm sorry, there may be a couple of typos etc. in this chapter, I _thought_I had edited it, but there was still some html coding in it that I usually take out... so I don't know if it's been edited or not... 


	77. Chapter 77

But not tonight, he wasn't feeling up to it tonight. It would have to wait. Once the cursed pounding in his head ceased, and it was nearly always there now, then he would return to see them. "I will stop by when I find the time, Mr. McKean. Return to the Common Room."

Over the years Mark had learned when he could argue and protest one of Snape's orders, and when it was wise to just keep his mouth shut. Now was the time to follow the second course of action, so he merely nodded before showing himself out. He walked back to the Common Room staring at the shadows moodily. He wasn't sure if his visit had done any good or not, but it was the best he had to offer.

Even if Snape showed up just to yell at them the Slytherins would be relieved. No matter what the rest of the school thought they adored their Head of House and they couldn't stand to see him in pain. Besides, they needed him to comfort them. They had lost even more of their number and more and more of them were now orphans, or at least as good as. Some of them had stopped all communication with their parents. He wondered if any of the Gryffindors were brave enough to do that.

Trying to shrug off all depressing thoughts he gave the password to the unmarked section of wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, his hands thrust deep in his pockets. His eyebrows shot up in a habit he had picked up from Snape when he entered the Common Room. He had expected the entire House to be waiting eagerly for his report. They were the ones who had sent him to see their Housemaster after all. They were all present, what few there were left, but they weren't waiting for him. They were all gathered around a tapestry…

"Hold it back. Not like that, like that!" Kay bossed the Bulstrode triplets, "there now, and the seventh stone from the bottom…"

"What do you think you are doing!" Mark demanded. His tone and expression would have done Snape proud under other circumstances.

Kay smiled guiltily, "exploring… it's not as though anyone has been to check on us lately," she added in her own defense.

"But, those are Salazar's personal rooms," Mark pointed out.

Kay rolled her eyes, "well we know that, that's why we decided to look around. It might be the only chance we ever get. And if Snape is too depressed and to keep an eye on us it's really not our fault. We've all lost people we know, everyone of us here, and most of us have lost family of some sort or another." She had stopped addressing the group and was now speaking solely for Mark's benefit, "we all deal with grief in different ways, some of us can't handle it at all. He's only human Mark. He does have some flaws, no matter how much we worship him. Our good wishes and our love won't make him perfect. You told him that we miss him, it's up to him to take the next step."

"I know, you're right… as usual," Mark took Kay's hand in his and gave her a lingering kiss that lasted until the younger years started snickering. "But I can't very well condone this!" He gestured to the now open passageway, a hole in the wall with dark, dripping stairs that led downward.

Kay shrugged, "if there is no one here to watch us, why not? As much as it pains me to say it, I would be absolutely thrilled if Snape were to walk in right now and catch us, even though it would mean that he'd queue us up and thrash the lot of us. But he's not bloody likely to come visiting tonight, so I say we go exploring. Besides, it was their idea," she tipped her head in the direction of the terrible trio who grinned unrepentantly at the accusation.

Mark was torn. On one hand he knew he should put a stop to this, no question about it. This most certainly had to go against any number of rules, both school and Snape imposed, and it could possibly be dangerous. Plus, as Head Boy he had certain responsibilities, which included making sure that rules weren't broken, let alone the fact that he shouldn't be participating in the breaking of said rules.

On the other hand… if they weren't caught they couldn't very well get in trouble. Besides, a little harmless exploring probably wouldn't hurt anyone. And it would be a welcome distraction. The attack and the exodus of their classmates to the enemy's side had left them all depressed and listless. A little bit of adventure that didn't include Death Eaters would be nice for a change. The only two authority figures they worried about down here were Snape and the Baron. Snape wasn't coming down here tonight, and the Baron was probably keeping an eye on Snape… "very well, but if we get caught I'm saying that I was only trying to stop the lot of you…"

Kay squealed in delight, "finally something fun to do! Now, who wants to go down first?" No one volunteered. They all looked at the dark descending steps and then back at Kay. When she only shrugged her shoulders they all looked to Mark.

"This is your idea, not mine. I'm not going down first," he said, even as the triplets tried to thrust a lit torch into his hands.

"Sometimes, you are all worthless," Sophia said in exasperation as she grabbed the torch from Agrippa and started down the stairs. It only took a few seconds for the rest of the Slytherins to find a couple more torches to help light the way and follow her down.

"It's kind of spooky down here," Kay shuddered with the combination of the thrill and chill of the spiraling stone stairway. She crowded right behind Sophia as they made their way down slowly. "The walls are damp," she commented as she reached out to use them for balance as the stairs became slick. "I wonder how far down this goes..."

"I bet it's a never ending staircase," Marcus proposed, "it just keeps going down forever…"

"Or there could be a monster at the end of it," Agrippa added.

"Don't be daft!" Posthumous put in, "the Basilisk was killed years ago. Do you really think old Salazar hid more than one monster in the school?"

Sophia rolled her eyes at them, but joined in the game of wild guessing, "I bet it leads to the underworld, right into Tartarus where the souls of the damned are kept, forever wailing and trying to get out, envious of those who enjoy the sweet fields of Elysium."

"You've all gone soft in the head," Mark said elbowing his way through and taking the torch from Sophia, "this staircase leads directly into Salazar's rooms. Snape told us so."

"That doesn't mean they really go there," Posthumous defended.

Mark cuffed him with his free hand, "of course it does! Snape wouldn't have given us instructions to come down here in case of an emergency unless he knew exactly what was down here. I'd wager he's been down here a number of times." Although he had put an end to the ridiculous guessing game there was still a sense of adventure as the stairs finally came to an end. It felt as though they had been going down for an eternity. In reality it had probably been close to ten minutes. He wasn't sure if they were really that far under the ground or if it was an illusion. He guessed it was the later. They were probably not really that far under the Slytherin Common Room.

The more he thought about it he realized there must have been a number of wards in place at one time. They had probably been removed for the most part, except for the illusion of distance. It was rather brilliant really, the quarters underneath the Common Room… he'd wager there was a much shorter way out, one that Snape either hadn't informed them of or that he didn't no about. One that allowed quick access to the students' rooms so that they could be checked on in a proficient manner. He'd have to do some poking around to find it. If they could locate it they could use the rooms down here as a sort of secret meeting area, or a snogging arena, and return quickly without being caught.

He put his hand against the dark wood of the door that they had finally arrived at. It was surprisingly warm to the touch and smoother than it looked. He traced a finger down the length of it until he came to the tarnished door handle. It was shaped like a serpent, twined about in a complicated pattern of coils, each scale intricately wrought. It was beautiful.

"Well don't just stand there!" Sophia finally broke into his reverie, "we want to see what's behind the door, not just stare at it!"

Mark rolled his eyes but did as she said and pushed the door open slowly. It creaked from lack of use, but still opened fairly smoothly. His Housemates crowded around him trying to look into the dark space. "Give me some room," he growled at them. He raised his torch and used it to start lighting the sconces set in the wall. They sputtered a moment but flared into life valiantly.

"It's beautiful…" Kay released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as her eyes widened.

Mark had to agree with her. The room was exquisite. Each piece of furniture was heavily carved, but not gaudy. All in a dark wood, that was so skillfully worked that they did not appear heavy. Thick tapestries lined the stone walls making them feel warm and fur rugs were scattered across the hard stone floor. Bookshelves lined one wall, filled with leather bound texts. Baskets of scrolls sat on the floor. The fireplace was enormous. Ten of the students could have easily stood within it.

The room was altogether warm and inviting. It wasn't the type of room one expected to find in the deepest depths of the dungeon. It wasn't the type of room most of the school would attribute to Salazar Slytherin. But his House descendants knew better. After the initial surprise of seeing what lay behind the door, they weren't at all shocked. Mark was surer than ever that Snape must come down here on occasion. It looked like the sort of room their Housemaster would love. Besides, there were dead embers in the hearth, and he sincerely doubted that they were over a thousand years old.

"Is this it?" Marcus sounded disappointed.

"We came down here for a load of books?" Agrippa sounded disgusted.

"What a waste," Posthumous kicked at one of the furs on the floor.

"There are other doors," Sophia quietly observed. When no one moved she shrugged and stepped towards the nearest one and flung it open with a bit of effort. The doors inside the room were all heavy and had had less use than the entrance door.

"Bedroom," Mark said as he looked over Sophia's shoulder, "not bad." Other than the bed it looked very similar to the main room, but smaller. After a brief yet thorough inspection they realized there wasn't really anything of note to explore further. So far everything had been… ordinary. They retreated back to the main room a feeling of disappointment starting to settle in. There wild guesses as to the contents of the room hadn't included the ordinary.

He found that he was straining to find something, anything, that didn't belong. Something that marked the room of a genius, because that was what Slytherin undoubtedly was. Or something that perhaps marked him as the evil man that the rest of the school believed him to be. Something that proclaimed without doubt that this was the bedroom of the Salazar Slytherin. Something other than a lonely and long forgotten room deep beneath the rest of the school. He didn't want to be disappointed by the fact that Salazar was in fact a man, a simple man. But he was. And that upset him.

He couldn't help but think, hope, that his disappointment was misplaced. After all, Snape's office was very nondescript in appearance, yet he idolized his Housemaster. Then again, he also knew that there were any number of secrets concealed within Snape's office. Appearances weren't everything, but there was something to be said for them. Sometimes they were important. Especially to a group of school children, slowly becoming orphaned, in a time of war. They needed at least the appearance of the fantastic if they were going to continue to be children. It seemed a simple enough request, but it was still being denied to them. They had their parents, and the parents of their schoolmates to thank for it. That was the most depressing thought of all.

Mark couldn't help but think about how unfair life was. And he hated thoughts like that. They seemed so… Gryffindor. That made him feel even guiltier than he already did. By making characterizations like that his was being just as bad as them. He wanted to be better than that. He wanted to be like Snape. When he wasn't being consumed by grief and hatred that is.

"I get the next door!" Kay raced to the next door over. But even her enthusiasm was starting to wane. "It's empty," her shoulders slumped slightly.

"One door to go," Mark said, although he spoke more to himself than to anyone else. By this point their adventure had turned into a let down. He wondered if they might be better off just heading back upstairs at this point. Everyone was starting to look drained and more than a little depressed. Of course there was the lingering hope that whatever lay behind the last door would make up for any of the other disappointments they had faced beforehand.

"Can I open it?" Brandon Potter asked from the back of the crowd of Slytherins.

Mark craned his neck to look over the heads of his Housemates to see the younger boy. He couldn't help but smile. Brandon still had a look of excited anticipation on his face, "sure kid, you can do the honors."

Brandon elbowed his way through his Housemates and gripped the tarnished silver door handle with a small tremor of excitement. Wearing a grin filled with promises yet to be fulfilled he threw the door open and quickly stepped inside. "Cool… look at all these paintings…"

Mark had followed close on the younger Slytherin's heels, "those aren't paintings. At least not really… I think." He put his hand up to one of the framed… whatever they were… on the wall. The surface rippled slightly from the slight pressure of his hand, "this is the Great Hall," he murmured, "it's the view from up on dais behind the teachers' table."

"This one is of the grounds, looking down towards the groundskeeper's hut," Kay said as she closely inspected another one of the framed areas. They did look like paintings, they even had the linen texture, but they were different. They moved, similarly to wizarding portraits, but it was still different. She couldn't quite figure out why.

They traveled in a close group around the room, carefully looking at each of the scenes. Each one was a specific area either within the school or on the grounds. They were all perfect in their detail, each one just a bit more real than a portrait should look.

"Do you think that Salazar painted them himself?" Brandon asked as they reached the end of the first wall.

"I don't think so…" Mark said carefully. The further they went the more he started to pick up on a trend. Something was very definite about all of the paintings, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He glanced over at Kay, who had worked herself away from the group and had almost completed the circuit around the room. She was very carefully examining the last painting, which hung next to the door they had come in through. "What's so exciting about that one?" he asked over the murmur of his Housemates.

"All the other ones are of rooms or prominent locations on the grounds," Kay tilted her head to the side as she thought, "this one is of a corridor."

"Which corridor? Can you tell?" Mark pushed a couple of First Years out of his way as he moved to join his girlfriend.

Kay grinned, "of course I can. It's the hallway all of our rooms are off of. Look, you can see the tapestry of Galen. The one that is on the wall between the girls' and the boys' halves of the corridor."

Mark stared at the slightly flickering image of the tapestry as though it held the answer he was looking for. He knew there must be a clue somewhere, one that he was overlooking. Finally he noticed it, but it was on the floor beneath the tapestry. "What is that?" He pointed at the object lying on the painted floor.

"I don't know, it looks like broken pottery or something. Why?" Kay asked. By this point they were starting to attract an audience.

"It's the jug of pumpkin juice that the triplets broke last night." That's what he had been missing. All the paintings, or whatever, were showing Hogwarts as it was now, right at this very moment, not sometime in the past. "They're windows, or something like it… I bet that they…" he reached through the Second Year girls who had clustered around him and grabbed Marcus by the collar and dragged him over to the painting. "Let's test my theory, shall we…"

"What theory are you talking about mate?" Marcus scrambled to get out of Mark's grip.

"Oh, nothing…" Mark tightened his grip on Marcus' collar and also grabbed him by the arm. With one mighty heave he threw him at the painting. He went right through it. The surface of the painting rippled like water, but quickly settled down again. "It's one way," Mark said with satisfaction. And indeed, it seemed to be. Marcus, after falling to the hard stone floor of the dormitory corridor had scrambled to his feet and was now looking with confusion at the wall in front of him. He couldn't see his Housemates, he even pounded on the wall. Nothing. But they could see him.

"I wonder why there's a painting of the corridor just there," Brandon wondered allowed as the all watched Marcus trying to get back to them with amusement.

Kay and Mark shared a knowing smirk. They knew exactly why there was a hidden window like that looking at the exact spot of the dormitory hallway that separated the girls' and the boys' halves. No wonder the Slytherins never got away with anything. They also accounted for how Snape could sneak up on unsuspecting students with such ease. It was amazingly brilliant.

The more Mark saw the more he realized they would have to go back to the empty room they had come from just a short while before. It had been a severe disappointment, he was starting to realize that there was probably more to it than met the eye. But that would have to wait for another night. It was getting late and the Baron would likely be showing up to check on them shortly. "Come on, everyone back to the Common Room. It's Christmas Eve, I suppose we should do something to get into the spirit."

* * *

Authoress' Note: I know, I haven't updated in forever, but if it isn't school issues stealing my time it was life making itself dramatically present  
I fear my sanity is at stake

alison- thank you for the wonderful review! you don't know how much it means to me to get such positive feedback (especially with how my last few weeks have been)  
please keep reviewing (it really does keep me going) and I shall strive to keep updating


	78. Chapter 78

"Give me a moment to grab a change of clothes, and then we will go." Colin gently brushed his lips across Viviane's forehead as he released her arm. He had found her ready to leave, on her own, to try and salvage Christmas for her siblings. She had gotten about three steps out the door when she realized she couldn't do this on her own. But before she could go back for her husband he had already been there.

Viviane had never been so grateful to have Colin there, his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up, whispering words of comfort that she couldn't quite register against her hair. She felt guilty about how she had treated him recently. But she couldn't quite get over her independent streak. She was determined to handle things on her own, but he wouldn't let her. And she loved him desperately for it.

"Alright, let's go," Colin had a canvas rucksack thrown over his shoulder. He held out his hand and gently squeezed his wife's fingers as she took it. "One day at a time darling, we'll get through this yet," he assured her softly. He had become her rock in a sea of indecisiveness and regret. It was a job he took seriously.

"I wish he would let me take Olivia…" Viviane fretted as Colin helped her slip her cloak around her shoulders. He even fastened it for her and made sure that the worst wrinkles were smoothed out.

"What did he say when you asked about it?" Colin knew that his wife had confronted her father about her youngest sister and it had not gone well. As much as he wanted to look out for Viviane, he was glad he hadn't been present for that conversation. He had no desire to cross Severus Snape. Especially with what he must be feeling at a time like this.

"Not much," Viviane sighed as she tried to locate her gloves. It would be a bit of the walk up to the school after they apparated and she didn't want to be cold. "He just told me to leave well enough alone. But I can't imagine that it's good for her to be there. Dierna and Serena still have school to keep up with and I know that Dad isn't looking after her like he should. He is so self consumed at times that he makes things worse than they should be!" She swallowed down the bitter tears that were threatening again. It wasn't as though they did any good.

"It's always hard to realize that your parents aren't quite the people you thought them to be. They have faults as well," Colin reminded her.

"I know. I just wish I didn't feel the responsibility to fix all of those faults." She wrapped her arms around Colin's waist, "let's just go. Standing here and worry about it won't fix a thing." They disapparated together. It was easier that way. The horrible feeling of disembodiment and the spinning sensation of it tended to throw Viviane off balance and she was likely to end up in a heap if there wasn't someone there to hold her up on the other end.

There trudge up to the school was a silent one, both of them knowing that there could be much pleasanter ways to spend their Christmas. But they didn't have any choice in the matter. They met Kamen partway through their walk and the three of them continued on in silent companionship until they reached the entrance to the school.

"I got something for Olivia," Kamen broke the silence, "I figured we should do our best to make this as… normal… as possible for her. It's been nearly a year since…" he tried to shrug off the cold but it was more than skin deep. "I know that we aren't in the mood for any sort of celebration, but she should have something. I think she needs it. Someone should get at least a little bit of joy out of Christmas this year."

"I'll help you if you want," Viviane said as she reached for Kamen's hand.

"Help me with what?"

Viviane looked down. Both to keep her tears from showing and to watch her footing on the uneven steps leading down to her parents' quarters. "I know you haven't told Olivia exactly what is going on, and she doesn't need all the details, but she needs to know the truth. I've already fulfilled my part of our agreement, but I'll help you with yours if you want."

Kamen sighed, "should we do it tonight?"

"Might as well," she squeezed his hand. She had always been relatively close to her siblings, except for Olivia, who she just hadn't spent time with, but this had pulled them all even closer together. At the first landing they met Dierna, and the four of them continued on together. Other than Dierna mumbling that Serena was already waiting for them down there they walked in silence.

"Kamen!" Olivia was the first one to greet them as they entered the living room. It was both a comforting and a painful place for them all to be. It was such a strong reminder of their mother, her personal touches were everywhere, softening the room that had formerly been their father's alone.

"Hey kid!" Kamen caught Olivia as she threw herself into his arms. "I've got something for you, but I think we need to sit down and talk first." He quickly shifted his eyes to Viviane, and she quietly confirmed that it was best to get this over with. Then they could go on, everything would be out in the open, or at least as much as Olivia needed to know… "right then." He lowered himself onto the couch, Olivia still firmly attached to him. "Do you remember how we talked about how badly hurt Mum is?"

Olivia nodded solemnly.

Kamen looked to Viviane, who had sat down next to him, for support. When he locked eyes with her he finally realized part of the reason their father no longer spent any time with them in these rooms. Viviane was there now much of the time, and she looked exactly like their mother did in the pictures from her first few years as a married woman. There were almost no difference, put pictures of them side by side and they could be twins. He had a feeling it probably tore at his father's heart. He wished that his father could see it as a blessing instead of a dagger, but he also knew that it wasn't in his father's nature.

"You said that Mum was hurt very badly and that she was sleeping so that she could get better. She will wake up, won't she?" Olivia turned trusting eyes to each of her siblings in turn. But none of them would look at her. Dierna and Serena, who had settled on the floor by Kamen's feet were staring at their hands. Kamen and Viviane were both watching each other, and Colin was staring into the fire, "won't she?" she repeated, tugging on Kamen's robe.

Kamen wished with all his heart that he could say yes. "Olivia, all of Madam Pomphrey's tests say the same things. Mum is dying."

"But we can still hope for a miracle, it's always good to have hope," Viviane added. She opened her arms to Olivia who crawled into her lap. She gently stroked Olivia's dark curls as she sobbed in her arms, her own tears weren't far behind. She could hear Dierna and Serena both sniffing, and Kamen was trying to hide her own tears. "We still have each other," she asserted firmly, "and we all know that Mum loves us, no one can take that away from us."

"She's right," Kamen quickly wiped at his eyes, "we still have each other. Here kid," he handed Olivia a poorly wrapped package, the bow slightly askew.

Olivia kept her head on Viviane's shoulder as she unwrapped the bracelet. Little rabbit charms hung from it. "I wish Mum would wake up for Christmas…"

They couldn't know it, but several stories above them Morgan's breathing was growing weaker as Severus kept watch by her side.

Viviane wrapped her arms around Olivia who was looking at her new bracelet through red-rimmed eyes. One by one she locked eyes with each of her siblings, all the while feeling Colin watching her. In the distance she heard the tower clock, high above their heads, chiming the hour. It was midnight. It was Christmas. Their father was ignoring them, leaving them to their own devices while he sat by their mother, whose hold on life was slowly fading. She began to hum as Olivia cuddled against her, softly at first, and then growing stronger, as she reached the verse she started to sing in a soft, but clear and true voice that somehow kept from catching:

_"Through the years  
__We all will be together  
__If the fates allow  
__Hang a shining star  
__Upon the highest bough,  
__And have yourself  
__A Merry little Christmas now…" _

She hoped the words to the song would be prophetic. She hoped that they would all be together.

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts was subdued that year. Minerva noticed that none of the Snapes appeared at the meals that day. She wished she could say it was because they were together. But she had already conformed from Poppy that it wasn't so. The children had been to the hospital wing briefly, but it was Severus who remained there alone, keeping his vigil. 

Poppy had also reported that Eric seemed to be doing as well as could be expected. But the injuries he had suffered would never really leave him. If he had been a younger man, in better health, he would have been able to make a full recovery. As it was… it was likely that he would never leave the hospital wing again. Minerva wasn't thrilled about that prospect, and Poppy had firmly and consistently been expounding about what she thought of Eric staying in her hospital wing.

After much deliberation she had told the staff members who lived in Hogsmeade to not bother coming to the school today. It left them short a few hands if an attack came, but she doubted another one would come again so soon.

"I'm surprised to see the lot of them all up here today," Poppy jerked her head in the direction of the Slytherin table. "There's only about half of them that have families worth claiming anymore. The rest of them have either been disowned or are orphans. I would have thought that they would huddle together down in the dungeons today, not come up here. They're really a sad looking group, aren't they?"

Minerva looked at the Slytherin table. It was a tiny crowd, hardly any members remained in that House now. And they were silent this morning. Noticing the determined set of Mark McKean's chin she had a feeling he was behind the attendance of the House in question. Despite her initial reservations he really had turned out to be an excellent choice for Head Boy. She realized that Poppy had been talking at her again, "I'm sorry Poppy, could you repeat that?"

"Can't you order Severus out of my infirmary? He's there almost all day and for at least several hours every night. He needs to take care of himself. Potions for alertness will only keep him going for so long, and I doubt he's been eating much of anything. If you don't do something about it you won't have a Potions Master left. He's determined to follow Morgan right into the grave." She snorted, showing her clear distaste for that attitude. "It's just not sensible. I never acted like this when I lost my Henry, I grieved and moved on. Not to say that every year hasn't been painful, but I didn't lose my head over it. You kept going when you lost your husband as well. Severus is so good at control, I would think that he could handle his grief, not let it control him."

Minerva stirred cream into her tea thoughtfully, "but Morgan was the first person to ever truly love him. They have overcome more obstacles since their marriage than most people see in a lifetime, and Severus had faced even more on his own. She has kept him alive all these years, without her he doesn't think that there is any reason to live… at least that is what Albus has been prattling to me about all week. He said he discussed it with one of the other portraits, someone who he said would understand Severus…"

"But what about the children? Aren't they reason enough to keep going?" Poppy fretted over her tea. "His grief is no reason to ignore them."

Minerva sighed, "I believe that he feels that since they are well provided for and since they have each other he has no reason to interfere. He really is infuriating at times."

Poppy snorted, "he is infuriating, but I do still feel sorry for him. As much as he doesn't deserve it at times. I have patients to see to." She pushed away from the table and stalked back to her Hospital Wing. Between Severus lurking around the infirmly and Eric's continued presence she felt in desperate need of a vacation… or possibly retirement.

She mentally went through her schedule for the rest of the day in her head. She would have to make sure that she had Severus out of the infirmary by seven o'clock that night, the children had requested a private visit with their mother. And Severus hanging over their shoulders, looking more miserable and dour than ever, did not make any of them feel better.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back," Eric growled as soon as he caught sight of the mediwitch, "that last painkiller you gave me has completely worn off. Be a dear and give me something with opiates in it this time." He drew on his pipe and blew out a ring of smoke, his attention on it as it drifted towards the ceiling instead of on Poppy.

"I don't know how many times I have told you not to smoke that thing in here." She marched over to him and snatched the pipe from his hand, "and I don't know how you keep getting it back. I really am going to destroy it this time. And I am most certainly not giving you anything but the standard pain reliever I keep for the students. You're already too much trouble as it is."

Eric sighed heavily, "as you wish madam. Although I don't know how you can expect me to recover if you deny me my little indulgences," he gestured to the pipe that was now firmly gripped in Poppy's hand, "please have a care with it, it is an antique."

Poppy snorted as she placed the offending object down on the next bed and brought her unruly patient a beaker of sticky green pain relieving potion. She made sure he downed every drop, even if he grimaced as he did so. "Alright then, let me get back to work," she held out her hand for the now empty beaker, but instead of handing it to her Eric grabbed her hand in his and pulled her closer to the bed.

"I know we continue to cross each other, but I do appreciate all your care and attention," he raised her hand to his lips before releasing it.

Poppy blushed as prettily as any love struck fourth year as she reclaimed her hand. "You're a horrible man!" but the words lacked their usual bite and she turned away from his bed just a little slower than she usually did. "Horrible man," she muttered under her breath as she went about her business.

Eric smiled to himself as he watched her swish away in a swirl of skirts. He wasn't sure if he was more amused by how angry she was about him smoking the pipe again or by how flustered the innocent kiss on her hand had made her. He suspected the first was more amusing, but the second was far more gratifying.

* * *

Authoress' Note: nothing to say, just feeling bad about how little I have written lately and wishing life could be much simpler 


	79. Chapter 79

"I want to go home."

Remus looked up from where he was trying to wrestle Angelos into a sleeper that Minerva had sent. From the response he was getting one would have thought that he was trying to murder the child, not get him ready for bed. "Just a moment Nimue and I will give you my full attention so that we can discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss," Nimue held her head high. In the past months she had grown up, and much too quickly. She was still young, but her mind was that of a woman. "I am going home." Nevertheless, she seated herself on a bench next to the bed and waited for Remus to 'discuss' the matter with her. She was not ready to be swayed.

It took more than a moment for Remus to get Angelos dressed and quiet. But soon enough he had him settled in next to Kleo and hopefully on his way to sleep. He sincerely hoped that it would last all night, although he doubted it would. But they were getting closer, and that was a relief. "Now then, why don't we talk about why you feel the need to…"

"Do not treat me as though I don't know what I want. I am going home and I want you to take me," Nimue lifted her chin in an unconscious act that made her look very regal. "If you won't, then I will make my own way back."

"You are not leaving this island, or even this temple complex, Nimue," Remus said tiredly, "we have discussed this at length and it is just not safe right now. Perhaps sometime soon we may be able to arrange something."

"I am going!" Nimue sprang to her feet, hands clutched into fists. Her usually calm violet eyes were boiling with rage. The Snape temper, which had seemed to surpass her, was finally starting to surface. And she was adamant about her cause, "I am going home. You haven't seen the letters that Viviane has been writing. My father is falling apart, he's forbidden Aunt Graine from stepping foot on Hogwarts' ground…"

"Nimue…" Remus tried to be patient. He knew that it was Christmas and that Nimue was hurting. She must be incredibly lonely for her family. But she also knew why it was imperative that she stay here. One simply did not flaunt Voldemort's failures in his face.

"I don't care about your stupid excuses!" Nimue snapped. In the past she would have been in tears at this point. Now she was simply livid. She knew what she wanted and she was determined to have her way. It was all that mattered to her now and no one seemed to understand that. No one would listen to her. They all saw her as an insignificant child who couldn't take care of herself! They were wrong and she'd prove it to them if she had to. On that point she was coolly determined. She was perfectly capable of doing what she needed to. And that meant that she could go home and be with her family. They needed her.

"Nimue…" His patience was growing increasing thin. If Nimue's request were at all possible he would be content to consider it. As it was he was more than willing to listen if she just needed someone to talk to. But she wasn't listening to reason, mainly because she even refused to hear it. If she continued it might force him to come down rather hard on her, and he didn't want to do that. Not with the circumstances being what they were and not with it being Christmas.

"NO!"

Remus quickly pointed his wand in the direction of the sleeping babies and encased them in a soundproofing spell. This was getting far too loud and he wouldn't be able to handle this if they woke up.

"I'm leaving," Nimue made it one step closer to the door.

"Sit down, Nimue." Remus' voice held a note of command that he hadn't had to use on her before. It was the tone of voice he had had to take with her siblings on occasion when he was their Head of House at Hogwarts, but never with her.

"No," her voice was cold, and so were her eyes.

Remus didn't take his eyes off of Nimue even as Kalliope slid into the room. "This is your last chance to discuss this rationally Nimue," he decided to see if her usual temperament would choose to come shining through. He hoped it would. But it didn't. He was only met with a silent, moody glare. "Fine then, you've decided the course of action…" in one smooth motion he took Nimue by the arm and pushed her down into a chair. When she tried to rise he pushed her right back down and this time kept a hand on her shoulder. His patience had reached an end.

"Let me up!" she hissed. "I am going to leave and you can't stop me!" She was well on her way to throwing a tantrum, something which she had never done before, even as a child. She had made up her mind and she was sticking to it. No matter how irrational it was. She knew very well that they wouldn't let her leave, but she had to try. There was always a chance… Besides, she could make her own way if she had to. She could take care of herself. She was starting to learn that.

"Enough!" Remus voice came through in hard clipped tones. "You are going to listen to me Nimue, and listen well. Your parents have both put their lives on the line for you and your siblings many times, and now your mother is suffering for it. You may not appreciate the sacrifices they have made, but you will abide by their wishes. How much do you think it will help if you get yourself hurt or killed because you were too bullheaded to stay where you are safe? Hmm? Do you think that will make your father feel any better?"

"Nothing will happen to me…" Nimue squirmed, trying to get his iron hand off her shoulder.

"How can you guarantee that? You are being quite the selfish little brat right now Nimue Jane Snape. And I want that to stop right now. Do you want to make your mother's sacrifice worthless? She was willing to give her life for you and the rest of your family, but obviously you don't appreciate the value of that action." He was angry with her. Probably angrier than he had ever been with anyone other than those on Voldemort's side. With both hands she was trying to throw away everything her parents had ever done to keep her from harm. She was willing to give it all up and she didn't care that it would endanger countless other lives. Voldemort may be content to ignore her as a target as long as she was out of sight. But if she went back… the consequences would be dire. One did not escape the dark lord once and then go back to taunt him with their continued existence.

"I am not a brat," Nimue struggled harder to get out of her seat and was soon found herself magically bound to the chair so that Remus could stand over her with both hands on his hips.

"I will not let you make a mockery of all that your parents have done to keep you safe," his voice was hard and steady and had risen in volume throughout there conversation. By this point he was just short of yelling. "You may be ready to throw that away but I care for your mother too much to let you do that. What would she say if she saw how you were acting now? What would your father say? I know he has no tolerance for acts of disrespect like this."

Nimue was physically shaking with her rage by this point. In the distance there was a low rumble of thunder.

Remus turned away from her, "Aias! I know you're out there…" the warrior appeared in the doorway leaving his watch post. "Spread word to the satyr camp, the other warriors, the barge operators, and anyone else who may need to hear it, Nimue is not to leave the temple complex and should she get farther than that she cannot be taken off this island. Is that clear?"

Aias nodded his head in agreement and gave Nimue a glance that was somewhere between sympathy and reproach before he took his leave. However he made sure to position himself close by when he returned from delivering his messages, he didn't doubt that Nimue would try to make her escape even after all of this. Someone would have to be on hand to put a stop to that. The way Remus had looked at him when he had issued his orders was enough to let him know that he had been assigned that duty.

"If you give me your word that you won't try to run off I will not be forced to confine you to the maidens' quarters." Remus said, his voice slightly more gentle than it had been before. Although his authority over Nimue according to temple standards was more ceremonial than anything else, he knew that his word was good. As Kalliope's consort he had power, it was just assumed that he wouldn't exercise it except in times of war. But he was certain that he would be obeyed, no matter what the priestesses talked about behind closed doors. "I don't want to punish you because you want to be with your family. I know you mean well but you'll just cause more damage if you do get hurt trying to make your way back."

Nimue looked away from Remus, refusing to meet his eyes. She was still angry and she still wanted to go home. All she wanted was to go home… it was all that mattered to her and she didn't know why it had suddenly become so important. She certainly hadn't had a vision about it, just a feeling… But above all, she wanted her mother… there had to be another way for her to get home, she had to think of something…

"I wouldn't suggest trying to apparate yourself, you'll only get splinched," Remus could see that Nimue's thoughts were still moving. At that pronouncement her shoulders finally slumped. He wasn't sure if breaking her spirit would be too steep a price to pay in order to keep her safe. "This is for your own good, Nimue. I'm not doing this just to be mean, not matter what you may be thinking right now."

"Nimue, have you Seen anything that has led you to believe that you must go home now?" Kalliope spoke in the tone she used when training the smallest of novices, the ones who cried for their families at night and moped around the temple until they became more sure of themselves and their art.

"No," Nimue confessed, although she briefly considered lying. But she realized that even if Remus wouldn't have seen through the lie, Kalliope would have. "Can I go now?" She had tried to move, but Remus was still holding her down.

Remus slid his hands down Nimue's arms so that he was holding her hands and knelt in front of her, "only if you promise not to try and run. It is dangerous out there."

"I can't hide forever, trapped in a cage… I have to open the door and face the world sometime," Nimue had regained her composure and was now calm and collected on the outside, although her mind was still spinning wildly. She pulled her hands away from Remus' grasp as she stood. "I won't try to go… for now." She was thankful that he let her leave without saying anything else. She headed towards the cliffs, she had grown to love them and the view they offered her of the rolling sea. It was calming, even during the winter months when it was at its most violent.

"Where are you off to novice?" Aias stepped out of the shadows and fell into step with Nimue.

"Nowhere."

"You are walking awfully quickly for someone who has no destination in mind," Aias observed. He knew that his concern would not be misunderstood. Unlike the other warriors, save Cadmus, he talked freely with the priestesses as length. His position as healer in the men's tribe made this necessary. If Nimue hadn't already been so used to his presence she would know that she was being followed for a reason. Although he suspected that she knew his following her wasn't due to coincidence. "Do not take Remus' orders so hard. He only wishes to keep you safe."

"I'm tired of hearing that excuse. Apparently it is perfectly acceptable for me to be miserable as long as I do not come to harm."

"Sometimes we must do what is required of us, even if we have no taste for the tasks," Aias leaned against the stone wall as he looked out at the grey sea. "That is the way of life." He looked up at the cold stars, "why are you here little one?"

"Because my parents sent me here so that I would be safe…"

Aias shook his head, "that is not what I meant. With your power I do not doubt that you could leave if it was what you truly desired."

Nimue frowned and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight off the chill of the night air. "Because it is my duty to stay here," she muttered bitterly.

"Just as it is my duty to use my skills as a warrior to protect this temple. Even if I wanted to leave I could not."

"Would they force you to stay as well?" Nimue asked, her voice was still thick with emotion and as dark as the waves crashing below. She may have accepted the fact that she had to stay, but she wasn't happy about it.

Aias chuckled lightly, "to a certain extent. But I have strong ties to this land. My family is here. I have no desire to leave them."

"Your family?" Nimue took the bait, not realizing that Aias had been purposely trying to turn the subject.

Aias grinned, and although Nimue couldn't see the gesture in the dark she could here it in his tone of voice, "you are well acquainted with both my mother and my father, and I believe you know one of my half-sisters as well."

Nimue frowned, "I don't understand…"

"Cadmus is my father, Theodora my mother. And the little novice that Theodora has recently taken on… my half-sister by Cadmus and some woman from one of the outlying farms. There are many such connections here if you know where to look for them."

"That must be nice… I've never known my extended family and what family I do have outside my parents and brother and sisters my father has never much allowed us to socialize with…"

"The culture you come from is very different than the one here…" Aias looked back to the sea, thinking his words out and carefully weighing them before he spoke. He did not want to be misunderstood, for he meant no insult, "should you want a reason to stay here little one, despite your feelings of misery and loneliness, you need look no further. You need not be a priestess to stay here if that is what you fear." He pushed away from the wall, "I bid you a good night, little one, I hope that your dreams bring you joy."

Nimue watched his retreating figure with a stunned expression. Had she just been proposed to? That couldn't be… of course things did work differently here… she was left to ponder that. It pushed her desire to leave the island and go to the side, at least for awhile.

* * *

Authoress' note: not much to say... I'm horribly slow at updating these days... (I'm blaming the combination of the end of semester workload, work, and boyfriend... not necessarily in that order...) 


	80. Chapter 80

"Another Christmas over…" Viviane tossed her book to the side as she sighed. The day had been a long one. She was personally thankful that it was over. "What have you got there?" she craned her neck to try and get a look at the stack of letters Dierna had been going through all evening.

"Let me be," Dierna moved the letters out of her sister's reach, "they don't concern you."

"Love letters are they?" Viviane reached for them. "Come on, they can't be that bad…"

"Viviane, stop it! And they are not love letters!" Dierna growled as she dove out of the way, letters safely kept out of reach. "Honestly, I don't know why people can't just leave me alone…"

"Do I need to separate you two?" Colin spoke from his chair by the fire, only half joking. The two of them had been at it for most of the day, and he had no idea why. If he asked them he'd wager that they didn't know why either.

"No, because I'm leaving," Dierna stuffed the letters in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I have some work to do."

"It's the middle of the holidays and well after curfew," Viviane called after her.

"I won't get caught out," Dierna assured her as she wrapped her fingers around the silver door handle, "besides, I really do have work to do." In a manner of speaking, of course. What she really wanted was to do was talk with Eric. She had been doing a lot of that lately. She had even shown him a few of the letters she had been receiving steadily for the last couple of weeks now. He had given her a little bit of advice, but told her he could do no more. So she let them keep piling up and continued to remain indecisive. She really wanted to talk to her father about them… but it just wasn't a good time to do so.

"What are you doing out and about at this hour?" Eric asked as she approached his bed.

"Just looking for something to do."

"Well then," Eric reached for the book beside his bed, "shall I set another lesson for you?" He had started to give her small challenges, information and such to look up that would vastly expand her knowledge in the field of Potions. The sort of things that most people in the profession did not learn until they were midway through their apprenticeships. With the time that she spent visiting him he felt it only fair to give her a head start.

Dierna shrugged, "I don't care."

Eric raised an eyebrow and her downtrodden tone, but passed over it. "How is your own research going, you had two projects you were working on, is that correct?"

"Yes, but I've given up on them…"

"Never give up child. Not unless you have reason to. What is it that you were working on?" He already knew of course. In fact, he had already read through most of her notes. It was amazing how much one could convince a House Elf to do. It had been very easy to get one to sneak into the Gryffindor dorms to bring him what he wanted and then return it without it being missed.

Dierna tossed her bag to the ground as she sat down on the chair next to Eric's bed. "I was working on a sleeping potion and a modified version of Veritaserum."

"And what did you discover?"

She shrugged, "I gave up on the Veritaserum first, it's impossible. And the sleeping potion… I feel like I was close to something… I just don't know what…"

"Very good child," Eric twisted his face into a form of a smile, "I believe your intuitions serve you very well. That is a good quality to possess. The Veritaserum is in fact far beyond you, probably far beyond any Potions' Master, dead or alive. There is a reason why only one version has ever been made. As for the other… an admirable ambition, but I wonder if it has escaped you because your heart is not in it."

Dierna shrugged again, "my heart hasn't been in much of anything recently," she pushed at an unevenly cut stone with the toe of her shoe. She wished she felt at least some sort of ambition, but there wasn't anything. Not now at least. She no longer wanted to be married, eventually yes, but that dream had lost much of its luster. She still loved Stefan. She had just finally realized that she wasn't ready. But even Potions had started to lose its appeal. It was although her life had come to a standstill, except everyone else kept moving on around her.

"I would suggest starting a new project."

"Like what?"

"That I cannot tell you, you must find something that has meaning for you. Something that lives in you. The greatest discoveries ever made are ones that have heart." He scowled while he said this to discourage any sort of amusement at his sentimentality.

Dierna thought that over for a moment, but decided she would just have to come back to it later. "I received another letter today."

"Where from?"

"Constantinople."

Eric fingered the pipe that he had finally gotten back from Poppy thoughtfully, "as I have told you before, I cannot make any decisions for you. This is a hurdle you must cross on your own."

"It scares me…"

"As well it should. Life is a terrifying thing and should be treated with a great deal of respect. A little healthy fear doesn't hurt a thing."

* * *

"What is it?" Voldemort clasped his long skeletal fingers together behind his back, not turning to face his groveling followers. At least two of them had the decency to grovel. The two masked Death Eaters had pressed themselves to the ground, their fingers trying to clutch at the wooden planks as they prostrated themselves. The infuriating demons were casually standing there, as though they were not in the presence of their leader. He was even angrier at the world than usual. The New Year had brought him no closer to immortality and they had the gall to stand there facing him as equals. 

"Snape's wife is even closer to death," Vanth carefully examined her perfectly manicured nails.

"And?" His voice was iron-hard and laced with venom.

Vanth lifted one delicate shoulder in half a shrug, her voice bored, "that's it. It's been rather slow news-wise. Our spy has little to keep herself occupied. Everyone is still reeling from the attack." She thought for a moment, "oh, and the littlest one has taken to spending a great deal of time by the lake…"

"I trust you are keeping a very close eye on her. I may very well have plans for her," he allowed himself a small smile as he thought about destroying Snape's family, one member at a time. And then keeping him alive while he begged for death. It was a pleasant thought. Or perhaps he would keep the youngest one as a pet, she would be easy enough to brainwash and train for his own purposes.

"Oh, I assure you, we have been keeping a very close eye on her," she shifted her eyes to Charun. "Isn't that right?" she lifted her chin ever so slightly, making sure that he knew the right answer.

"Of course, we have been doing exactly as you ordered us," the blue-skinned demon replied. He noticed the look of smug satisfaction on Vanth's face and wondered what it meant. She had been feeling very pleased with herself of late. But he wasn't sure why.

Voldemort gave the slightest of nods, "make sure our spy is keeping an equally close eye on Snape. I want to know every moment of his downward spiral. I want to know the exact moment he decides that life isn't worth living. That is when I want him brought to me."

* * *

"I don't want to go to bed," Olivia complained, but she snuggled under the covers anyway, trying to hide a yawn. 

"I know," Viviane sympathized, "but you have your lessons tomorrow, and I need to get back to work in the morning. So I think we both need our sleep." She made sure that her youngest sister had Tristan close at hand. The two of them were growing far closer now. They hadn't had the chance before and now Viviane found that she was doing her best to be a surrogate mother.

"If I have too…" Olivia reached up for a hug, which Viviane gladly gave her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Viviane blew a kiss from the door as she went back to the living room. But she changed direction after only a few steps. If no one else was down here she might as well do a little searching… What no one knew about certainly couldn't hurt her. Besides, she was an adult, a married woman, she had every right to look for answers if no one was just going to give them to her. She carefully eased the door to the master bedroom open. The silence was rather oppressive, but it didn't stop her from getting down to work. In a matter of minutes she was completely involved in her task.

"What are you doing in here?"

Viviane gasped at being caught, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Colin, "nothing…" She thought she had left him napping on the couch, obviously she hadn't been quiet enough. Although she was grateful that he had taken to coming with her every time she returned to Hogwarts, which was happening at least every other day now. She was not going to leave Olivia solely in the care of Draco Malfoy and House Elves.

Colin raised an eyebrow as he looked around at the half-open drawers and the out of place stacks of papers, "you really shouldn't be snooping in here, you do realize that, don't you?" There weren't enough galleons in the world to entice him to go through Severus Snape's personal belongings. He couldn't imagine what had possessed his wife to do so.

Viviane shrugged as she put the bedroom back to rights, "it's not as though it'll be noticed. At least not now…" she headed back into the living room and began to carefully go over her father's desk, trying drawers and sifting through the open ones, "you have to understand, we know almost nothing about our parents, this may be my one chance to find out what sort of people they really are… damn… this one is locked," she tugged at the lower left hand drawer, but it wouldn't budge. She crouched on the floor to examine it more carefully.

Two dozen curses and charms later and it still wouldn't open. She was starting to get frustrated.

"Why don't you just let it be? I'd wager it's locked for a reason," Colin tried to dissuade her.

"Let me try just one more…" she ran her fingers down the drawer and then under the desk… and she found a small catch with her fingers, just the right amount of pressure and… the drawer opened. She smiled, "leave it to Dad to make sure no spell will open it but to have a simple manual lock… now let's see what he has been hiding." She reached into the drawer. It wasn't anything exciting. A few legal documents, a few notes on some highly experimental research… she sighed, but just as she was about to give up her fingers brushed something in the very back. She pulled out a small dusty box that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in years.

"Now this looks interesting," she tucked the box under her arm as she stood up, "oh, stop looking at me like that," she scolded Colin, "I'll put it back, I promise. I just want to see what it is." She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she pushed the drawer shut with her foot. Honestly, the man spent far too much time worrying about things, of course she didn't usually worry about them enough. So it was a rather nice balance in the end.

"I just hope you don't get more than what you're looking for," Colin muttered. But he still joined his wife on the couch, he was a little curious after all. "Well then, what do you have?"

She opened the box with some hesitation, not quite sure what was there, but it turned out to be a number of letters bound together with some black ribbon and a few loose newspaper clippings. She picked up the first of the clippings and read from it:

_'Lucy Liddell, daughter of Mark and Sara Liddell (her father being a Muggle), was murdered last night after leaving Diagon Alley. Death Eater activity was reported in the area and it is speculated that they are responsible for her death. She is also survived by her grandfather, who defeated Grindelwald in 1945, Albus Dumbledore.'_

"Odd… I wonder why Dad kept this," she turned the clipping over in her hands, but there wasn't anything written on it. She knew that her father had served as a spy and had at one time been a Death Eater. But she also knew that he wasn't the sort of man to keep proof of his activities of that time. So the article and Lucy Liddell seemed very mysterious.

She next turned her attention to the letters. Some of them were in her father's spidery writing, but the rest were all in the same foreign hand. The writing was delicate, but stilted. She finally picked one out towards the back of the bundle and carefully opened it. She could tell that the parchment was old, and it seemed brittle. Her eyes widened a bit as she started to skim through it.

"What does it say?" Colin poked her in the ribs.

Viviane started again from the top, reading aloud:

_My dear Severus,  
I long for your quiet company. Summers at my grandfather's house are anything but quiet, but I am sure you could have come to that conclusion on your own. I long for a few moments by myself! I am so looking forward to August. Then I shall be able to spend my days reading and working for the committee at St. Mungo's and you shall be well along in your research. There may be days when we hardly see each other. But I do not think I will mind. Not that I do not care for you. But we are both private people, I believe that is why we suit each other so well. I have explained to mother for the hundredth time why we are not inviting your father to the wedding, grandfather finally told her to let me be and that it was our decision. So consider the matter settled.  
Yours,  
Lucy_

Viviane's hands were shaking as she set the letter aside. She looked up, hoping that Colin could explain it all away, and saw that Serena had come in at some time. She hoped her sister hadn't heard what was in that letter. She wanted to forget it.

Serena walked over to where her sister was sitting and fished around in the dusty box for a moment. She pulled out the stack of letters, "do you think Mum knows that Dad was engaged before he met her? Do you think they were ever married?"

"They didn't get married, I found an obituary," Viviane chewed on her thumbnail. "This isn't what I was planning on finding."

"What else is in the box?" Serena picked it up and cradled it in her lap.

"That's as far as I got," Viviane locked eyes with Colin. He was right, she shouldn't have snooped. Now she had gotten far more information that she had wanted, far more than she had dreamed existed. She had wanted records of the last wars, mentions of honorable and heroic deeds. Not old lovers.

"Well, here's something," Serena pulled out a black velvet box, which when opened, presented a beautifully set emerald flanked by two diamonds. "To Lucy, from Severus," she read the inscription on the inside of the ring. "There's a picture too," she pulled out the old photo, it was slightly crinkled. And it was definitely her, her name was clearly written on the back of the letter, and the date put it at the beginning of their mother's school years at Hogwarts.

She was standing next to their father, who looked as pleasant as usual, although younger. It had obviously been a windy day when the photo was taken. The woman's red hair kept trying to escape from its neat braid, something that seemed to aggravate her. She wasn't that much shorter than their father, her skin was pale, although freckled. Her robes were plain and she had a serious, studious look about her. The slightly stilted tone of her letters, never flowing and vivacious,only underscored a very large and very confusing point.

This woman seemed to be their mother's complete opposite. Morgan was short and slightly darker in her coloring, this woman was tall and pale. Morgan's personality was bright and bubbly and overflowing with love, something that came through it all of her letters, and even simple notes. This other woman seemed serious and detached. How could their father have been planning on marrying the one, and then marry the other who was obviously so different?

"What would have happened if he had married Lucy…" Serena pondered aloud.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't be here," Viviane stated the obvious. But she chewed her lip. "We should really tell Kamen and Dierna about this… and Nimue," but she added the last as an afterthought. She would have to be very careful about the way she worded Ithat/I letter. She'd already heard from Remus about Nimue's desire to leave Greece. She didn't want to do anything that would only encourage her. She sighed, things kept getting more complicated. Would it ever end?

* * *

Authoress' Note: nothing to say really, the semester is over and I'll be studying abroad for the next month and a half 


	81. Chapter 81

"Truth," Kay finally decided after carefully… very carefully… pondering her choices.

Mark twirled a quill between his fingers as he stared at the fire. "Worst thing you've ever done that Snape has NOT found out about…" he finally decided. It was a bit lacking, but the younger years were present, so it would have to do.

Kay rolled her eyes as she stretched her legs out, making herself more comfortable in Salazar's chair. They had taken to frequenting his rooms ever since they first made their way down here. Now, in the early morning hours they were enjoying themselves without any risk of being caught by the Baron. "Ummm… I don't know… Snape finds out about everything…"

"What have you gotten away with?"

Kay grinned slowly, "my first year he caught me sneaking out around two in the morning. Some of the older girls had convinced me to make a kitchen run for them… I started crying, I was so scared he was going to thrash me… I think I scared him, thought I was going to have a panic attack or something… that he let me go with a warning… I've idolized him ever since…"

Mark grinned, "He let me go with a warning the first time I got in trouble too… I think he does that with most of us." He realized that the rest of Slytherin House had crowded closer, and he did love an audience, "of course the second time he caught me out of bounds…" he shuddered dramatically, "I thought he was going to pull my bloody ear off. He dragged me by it all the way from the fifth floor down to his office, and that is a lot of stairs." He tossed the quill aside, "I hate saying this, but I miss having him breathing down our necks."

"Speak for yourself," Agrippa snorted.

"I don't know…" Marcus thought for a minute, "without someone constantly watching us…"

"We're going to lose our touch," Posthumous finished.

"The three of you are bloody annoying," Mark declared. "If any of you ever finish a sentence on your own I may die from shock."

"I miss Snape," Brandon Potter said as he flopped down onto the floor at Kay's feet. No one said anything in response though, because it was a sentiment they all shared. And they all felt powerless because there was nothing they could do to fix it. He wanted to ask Mark to try talking to their Housemaster again, but he didn't want to. It hadn't done any good the first time. "Kay, did you bring your bag down with you?"

"Yep," she groped around on the floor by her side until she found it and then dropped it in Brandon's lap, "knock yourself out kid."

Brandon reached for the quill Mark had tossed aside and fished some ink and parchment out of Kay's bag. He spread the parchment out on the floor in front of him and thought for a moment before dipping the quill into ink. He was done a moment later. "Will you all sign this?" he asked, looking around at his Housemates.

"Let's see it," Mark held his hand out for the paper. In Brandon's untidy, blocky printing it said _we miss you Professor Snape. Please come back._ "Sure kid, I'll sign it." And every single one of the Slytherins did, and Mark slid it under Snape's office door before he went to bed that night.

Snape found the note in the morning. His face was expressionless while he read it. But he carefully folded it and tucked it into his robes. He thought about it, and Slytherin House, and his own school days there, on and off all day. They weren't all comforting thoughts. But while he was visiting Morgan before class that morning he decided that even if they were not all happy memories, he was still fond of some of them. If there was one thing the Slytherins had always offered him it had been consistency and order. Those were two things he did appreciate.

* * *

"It's far too cold for my tastes…" William rubbed his hands together quickly, hoping the little bit of friction would help. They couldn't risk a fire and there was only so much warming spells could do. Besides, they didn't last that long. 

Bill Weasley smiled sympathetically as he tried to warm his own fingers. He had known this wouldn't be a pleasant trip, but he had volunteered for it anyways. He hadn't wanted to, but their resources were already stretched so thin that there had been no other choice. They desperately needed to start making alliances in the North. But the Death Eaters had already been here. So far the only people they had been able to question were a few villagers from a small wizarding settlement. And the news they had was disheartening. The giants had already agreed to help Voldemort. And these weren't just the simple minded but towering human-like giants from the Eastern areas of Europe. There were tribes here of more magical beings that dwelled deep in the mountains. Although he had never personally seen any of them it was rumored that some of them could breathe ice to freeze their victims.

The trolls were also abundant here, and they had also joined the Death Eaters. They were a nasty, smelly bunch, who mainly defended themselves by throwing rocks. But it was effective. Deadly so.

Unless they ran into a bit more luck their journey to Midgard would prove fruitless. There were all sorts of rumors and stories about the magical creatures that lived here in the mountains and snow. But they didn't know which leads to follow and which ones were merely stories and folklore. He rather hoped that the creatures the Death Eaters were looking to recruit were merely stories, and that their hoped for allies turned out to be real.

"Did you hear that?" William suddenly stopped in the middle of the path and pulled his cloak closer about his shoulders. Even though it was mid morning it was dark here. The trees were close together, their branches blocking out almost all of the weak winter light. That little bit of thin light wasn't enough to pierce through the thick mist that had settled during the night, and it swirled around them eerily as they paused among the trees.

A lone raven called out harshly from their right, but other than that the mountains were silent.

"Maybe it was nothing…" William started to move forward, but Bill caught his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"No, there was something else, I heard it too…"

They stayed perfectly still for several moments, the only sound was their ragged breathing. The raven cried again and was answered by one of its companions somewhere on their left. Still nothing else. Bill finally took his hand off of William's arm and nodded silently, motioning for him to continue on.

They hadn't made it three steps before they found themselves surrounded by a group of cloaked horsemen, at least a dozen spears pointed right at their hearts.

* * *

"Can we go somewhere today?" Olivia leaned against Draco's leg as she looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. Even though it was Saturday and she wasn't supposed to have lessons with him, she'd taken to following him around on the weekends. And he allowed it because there was no one else to watch her except for House Elves. Viviane had been called back to Egypt for a few days to look over a series of reports, which included a reminder that it was not safe for her to be in Britain. Kamen had obligations both to his quidditch team and to the Brotherhood, and Serena and Dierna had school work to do, which didn't give them time to entertain a little sister. 

"Where do you want to go?" Draco felt the need to ask even though he knew it wouldn't be possible to take the girl anywhere. It wasn't safe anymore out there. At least not safe enough. He wondered how long it would be before the Muggles were all aware of their presence. With the way Voldemort was going it shouldn't take too much longer. And then they would be fighting a even more complicated war. He was smart enough to realize that the majority of people, whether magical or otherwise, were prejudiced and dangerous when their way of life was threatened. They would not take an introduction to the wizarding world kindly. But at least that had not happened yet, they still had only Voldemort to worry about, although that was more than enough.

"I don't know… can we go to Hogsmeade?" but something in her tone led Draco to believe that this was not a spur of the moment request. He could tell that this was something that Olivia had been planning, and probably for some time now.

"Why?"

Olivia shrugged.

Draco knew there was more to it than that, but he wasn't going to press the child, "I do not think it is a good idea," he simply said. "It's not the safest place to be, and I'm sure your father would not appreciate me taking you off school grounds." He noticed how his last comment seemed to upset her more than not being allowed to go to Hogsmeade like she had requested. He wondered at that, but said nothing about it. Although he did tuck it away in his mid for future reference. Things were not as they should be, that was obvious enough. He just couldn't tell how they would unfold as of yet.

Olivia sighed deeply, looking and sounding much too old for her seven years. She was lonely. The only friends she had were the man and woman she met down by the lake. There was no one else at the school for her to play with. And her father now refused to entertain her as he once had, he barely tolerated her presence. "Mr. Malfoy, are you my friend?"

"I'm your tutor child, and apparently I have also become a babysitter." He noticed how her face fell, "but I don't mind your presence. In fact, I'm starting to rather enjoy your company," he ruffled her hair affectionately. It was strange, but the person he felt the most affinity for was this little girl. They were both lonely, and he was beginning to realize that they both needed each other.

True, he had taken to making rounds with Potter at night. They talked to each other, and the animosity from their school years had fallen away. It wasn't exactly a friendship, but it was close. However, the boy wonder, as always, was loved by everyone. Draco continued to be an outsider. "I should probably get you back to your father before he misses you."

"He won't miss me," Olivia said matter of factly. "He has to stay with Mum, or he has work to do."

Although Draco hadn't been paying the closest attention to what Olivia had been prattling on about to him for the last couple of hours, he was suddenly very alert. "When was the last time your father did anything with you?"

Olivia wrinkled up her nose as she thought, unaware of how closely Draco was scrutinizing her. Finally she gave up and merely shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but he's been really busy," even when feeling neglected she made sure to defend her father.

Draco cursed under his breath as he vowed to talk to McGonagall about this. She didn't particularly like him, but she would certainly listen to this. Perhaps they could arrange something so that they could make sure that Olivia was always being watched over, and by more than the family House Elf. There had been far too many times of late that he had found her wandering around the school grounds by herself. The attack had let them know that the school wasn't completely safe, even if they thought it was. He could only imagine what losing a child on top of everything else would do to Snape.

It appeared that he would have to take a much more active role in all of this than he was planning on. He sighed, it appeared that on their next duty tour he would be asking the-boy-who-lived for some child rearing advice. He was going to be spending a lot more time with Olivia than just tutoring.

* * *

Although they were surrounded, Bill stepped in front of William. He had to do something to try to protect the young man. "We haven't come here to cause trouble. We're peaceful ambassadors." He thought about reaching for his wand, but wasn't sure how much good it would do. After a few tense moments he slowly held his hands out, palms up, showing that he was unarmed. William followed suite. 

The leader of the riders started to laugh, and it was a sound that shocked the two apparent captives. It was a woman's laughter. She lowered her spear and gestured for her companions to do the same. They all lowered their hoods once their weapons were safely stored. And they were all women, mostly fair-haired, and all obviously warriors. "We know that you mean us no harm wizard, otherwise you would not be still alive. If you had belonged to the other group you would have tried to throw attack us by now. I am Reginleif. You shall not come to harm in our company."

Bill allowed himself to relax, "I was beginning to think that we would never find the Valkyries."

"Well, you have found us now. Although we found you days ago. We just waited to make ourselves seen, we had to make sure you could be trusted."

Bill relaxed even further. "I believe we have much to discuss."

"Indeed we do," with a quick gesture one of the warriors detached herself from the group to fetch horses for Bill and William. "We must journey to Alfheim, we have already sent runners ahead to alert them of your presence. We are most eager to begin making treaties, as are the followers of Freyr."

* * *

Authoress' Note: nothing to say, I'm sick and haven't been home for more than 7 days straight since... well, it's been a long time 


	82. Chapter 82

Severus watched Morgan breathing. Every breath was a struggle, every breath could be her last. But she continued to hang on. It was a miracle that she had survived this long. And he was well aware of that. Her bedside had become his confessional. Nearly every evening he sat by her side, or paced back and forth across the curtained off area where she lay and talked to her. He told her every action he had ever taken as a Death Eater, and he never made excuses.

Reliving each experience as he recounted it was his penance. And he knew that he deserved it. Confessing every horrible act he had committed, and admitting how unfit he was to the woman who was his entire life… it was what he was worthy of, nothing more.

"Severus," Madam Pomphrey poked her head around the curtain, "you have been here all day. You need to get some rest or I'll be reserving a bed for you as well." She ignored the way he scowled at her. It was the truth after all. Someone with a less trained eye would not be able to see the results of what he was doing to himself, but she could. She knew he wasn't sleeping, only using an alertness potion. He could only continue on that way for so long.

"Very well, I shall be back in the morning," Severus acquiesced, but only partly. He had no intention of resting. There was plenty of work for him to do, there was always work for him to do. He ignored Eric calling to him as he swept out of the Hospital Wing and headed towards his private lab. But halfway down the stairs to the dungeons he remembered the note in his pocket.

He reached for it, fingering the corners of the parchment. He changed direction and let himself into the Slytherin Common Room. It was empty. A quick consultation with his pocket watch and he saw that it was dinner time. So they were all up in the Great Hall.

But, instead of leaving he looked around for something to keep him occupied with. Mark McKean's school bag was lying on the ground. A quick search of it produced a battered copy of a Winston Graham novel. It was enough to light a small spark of amusement within him. There weren't many wizards that bothered with Muggle literature, and there were even fewer pure bloods who were likely to appreciate the trials of Ross Poldark, who was so disgusted with the elite class that he belonged to. But he wasn't surprised to find such a book in the Head Boy's possession. The boy had surpassed even his own expectations for him.

He took a moment to look around the Common Room, the book held loosely in his fingers. There were so many memories here… both good and bad… and he realized that most of the good ones came from after the time he had been appointed Head of Slytherin. He had never much cared for teaching, or the students in his classes, but he did enjoy being a Housemaster. At least most of the time. There were times when he desired to hand the entire House over to Filch to deal with.

As he settled in a chair, far back in a dark corner where he was not conspicuous, he realized that he had missed being down here. He understood the Slytherins, and they understood him.

The chair he had chosen for himself was so out of the way, that none of the Slytherins saw him as they came back from eating and gathered close to the fire. A dank chill always seemed to cling to the dungeons. Warming spells simply refused to stick, so the students had to rely on non-magical methods of keeping warm. They kept the fires well stoked and mountains of blankets on their beds.

"I propose a temporary ban on homework," Mark announced as he flopped down into the chair closest to the fire. When he noticed Kay standing close by, glairing at him, hands on her hips, clearly displeased that he had taken the best seat, he pulled her down into his lap. She didn't bother protesting.

"I second that proposal," Brandon said enthusiastically.

"Very well then, the movement for a suspension on homework has been proposed and seconded," Mark grinned as the rest of his Housemates settled around the fire, "now we need something else to keep us occupied..."

However, the brief enthusiasm showed over the postponement of homework had quickly dissipated. They had all been rather listless lately, to the point where their professors had started to notice a difference in class. The start of term had been even harder than they had anticipated. Even though they had predicted that none of their classmates who had left for break would return, it had been more painful than they could have possibly imagined seeing that prediction come true.

They all felt incredibly lost. Mark stared into the fire moodily as he shifted Kay to a more comfortable position. He finally began gazing around the circle of Slytherins, but none of them met his gaze… except for Sophia. And she took the challenge that his eyes held.

Her voice started out soft, hardly more than a whisper, but gradually gained power as she spoke the familiar words. Words that she had heard since her birth, in a comforting litany:

"Sing, Goddess, of the suffering of your daughter Kassandra  
and her journey, which took her far from home across the vast Aegean,  
hurling her into the arms of Agamemnon, and eventually granting freedom  
through the favor of your daughter Klytemnestra, and brought her, finally,  
to the shores of your holy isle where her temple still stands, and you are honored still.  
What fates brought her, the beloved of Apollo, to this fate?  
You, mighty Goddess, mother of all, who in your anger at the destruction of mortals  
drove your daughter to her destiny, even as pain and suffering waited at the side of the road.  
We honor you still, mother, and repeat the story of your daughter Kassandra,  
So that we may remember you and that you may remember us."

She instantly had the rapt attention of every one of her house members. She spoke with confidence, her words drawing them in. As much as she struggled with the written part of her school work, this came easily to her. The oral tradition that was so much a part of her heritage allowed her to call up the words of her childhood. Their rhythm pulsed through her veins, the gentle rise and fall of the words. It took some concentration to start out, but she quickly fell into the pattern of the story, relying on the repetitive place markers, which allowed her to think ahead in the story. She was barely aware of how intent her audience was, hardly even noticing their presence, accept for when Kay handed her a glance of pumpkin juice when her throat became dry and her voice became scratchy.

Sophia continued through the story for over four hours. She recounted the events of the Trojan War, tears freely flowing down her face, though her voice remained steady, as she told of the rape of Kassandra by Aias at the very temple of the virgin goddess. She told of the suffering of the women after the fall of Troy, of Kassandra being handed off as a war prize to the mighty Agamemnon.

She told of the birth of Kassandra's son, a product of her forced union with the mighty Achaean king. She told of their arrival in the homeland of the son of Atreus and the death of Agamemnon at Klytemnestra's hand. Of Klytemnestra sparing the life of Kassandra and her child, the gift of life from one priestess to another. Of Kassandra's journey across Greece and her eventual arrival on an island off the coast of the shore where she established a temple dedicated to the goddess, the crone, the mother, and the maiden.

"Such was the journey of Kassandra, daughter of Troy."

There was silence, except for the occasional sniffle, and Kay's muttered thanks after Mark fished out a handkerchief for her.

Sophia stared into the flickering embers of the fire, lost in her own mind. She hadn't been sure if she would be able to make it all the way through the epic. It had been a long time since she had recited the whole thing. She often went over her favorite parts in her head while she was waiting to fall asleep. But she had let it fall away for the most part. She didn't understand why she had. It was so much a part of who she was. It had been her life. And she was beginning to forget the little details of the ceremonies and rites… and she had known them all by heart. She missed Greece. It was the first time she had missed it, other than for the weather of course.

Mark thought about suggesting a trip down to Salazar's quarters. Perhaps a bit of exploring would lighten the mood. Seconds later he couldn't believe the amount of relief he felt that he had kept his mouth shut.

"Well done, Miss Lupin," Severus joined his students by the fire. But he remained standing, and slightly off to the side.

All of the Slytherins jumped nearly a foot they were so startled by his unexpected appearance. There were a number of grins on their part when they saw that their beloved Housemaster had returned, but they faded when they realized that he really hadn't.

He wasn't the same Housemaster that he had been. The one who rolled his eyes at them when he thought they weren't looking. Who would grudgingly allow them to hug him, although he looked uncomfortable with the whole process and never returned the show of affection. Who knew exactly who had tests when and which subjects they were struggling in. Who would storm into the Common Room when they were least expecting it, robes billowing in a black cloud as dark as his mood, to put an end to any and all misbehavior, no matter how much they thought they would get away with it that time.

Now he stood away from them, not meeting their eager faces. And they visibly slumped back down. They never really envied the other Houses that they openly accepted each other, because they had Professor Snape, and he looked out for him. But now, even though he was standing here, they felt as though they had lost him.

Severus felt the disconnection as well. If he had been hoping that visiting his Slytherins would fix everything he was sorely disappointed. But some parts of Housemastering still came naturally to him, "it is late and you all have class tomorrow. Bed, now," he jerked his head towards the dormitories.

As the students shuffled past him Mark lingered behind, waiting so that he could have a moment alone with Snape. When that was achieved he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and rocked back and forth between his heels and toes, "you know, you could tell us next time you're lurking around down here… we asked you to come back because we missed you, not because we wanted to be spied on… sir."

Severus nodded mutely, meeting the eyes of the Head Boy, "Mr. McKean, I am not much in the mood to do any entertaining. I shall not pretend, even for you."

"I know sir." Mark sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. He hadn't felt that much when his parents died. They hadn't loved him, and he hadn't loved them. It was a fact that he had come to terms with already. Feeling like he had lost his Housemaster to grief, that hurt.

And Snape seemed to read his thoughts, as he always did. He took to spending Friday nights in the Slytherin Common Room. Although he did not interact with his students as he once had, he was there. Often sitting off to the side with a book that he wasn't really reading. His thoughts seemed less oppressive down here, quite the opposite of most people who were depressed by the dungeons. It was the only reprieve he gave himself. And he still felt guilty for taking it. He didn't deserve even those few hours of slightly unburdened thoughts. He told himself that he was being selfish.

And the Slytherins felt that they were being selfish for badgering him into coming back tothem when his heart wasn't there as it once was.

* * *

"Are you speaking to me yet?" Remus asked, watching carefully as Nimue took Kleo from her basket and held her close. Angelos was sleeping against his own shoulder, and drooling all over the front of his shirt in the process. 

"I never stopped," Nimue said rather coolly as she made sure that Kleo was nestled safely against her.

"Well, I think it would be fair to say that you are still not happy with me."

Nimue looked away. "You know that I don't want to be here…"

"I think if you would just look around you would find plenty of reasons to stay. There's your safety, the feelings of your family, all of mine and Kalliope's efforts to keep you safe…"

Nimue put Kleo back down in her basket, "well… I suppose I have plenty of reasons for staying," she made sure that her voice was toneless, hiding the venom that lurked right underneath the surface, "Aias proposed to me the other night, I was thinking about accepting and making it a spring wedding," she turned on her heel all but ran out of the room before Remus could say anything.

Kalliope buried her face in her hands as Remus' jaw dropped. She had, of course, found out all about that. She had been hoping that Remus would not.

"He did what!" Remus moved so quickly to put Angelos down and go after Nimue that he woke the infant up. And he was not happy with being so rudely awoken and so started screaming. And that set Kleo off.

Kalliope grabbed Remus by the back of the shirt, holding him back. "Don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere until they're back asleep." She picked up her son and communicated with her eyes that if Remus moved for the door instead of his daughter he would sorely regret it. She didn't care how long it took to get them settled down again, he wasn't going anywhere just yet. Besides, she had a feeling that she would have to smooth a few ruffled feathers before she let him go anywhere. She didn't want anything being said that would later be regretted.

"There now," within a fairly short time both Angelos and Kleo were both back asleep and settled in their cradle, which Kalliope was gently rocking back and forth with her foot. "Will you be alright if I go out for a little while?" Remus reached for his wool cloak.

"No, I will not be alright if you go out for a little while. I think it would be better for all parties involved if you stayed here for the rest of the night," Kalliope answered calmly yet firmly.

Remus threw his cloak around his shoulders anyway, "Kalliope, I have to go talk to her before she decides to do something rash. In Merlin's name, she's only fourteen!"

Kalliope sighed and set aside her cup of wine, "Remus, she only mentioned Aias' proposal to upset you. It was a childish gesture, but it certainly got the effect she was looking for. Let it go for tonight. I promise she won't be marrying anyone before morning."

Remus did not look pleased, but hung his cloak back up anyways. He was beginning to appreciate Snape more and more. That greasy git had already seen four children through the difficult early teenage years, and never seemed to have this much trouble, at least that he could discern. But Nimue lately… and she was supposed to be the good one! He just didn't know what to do... And then a sickening thought hit him. Would he have to go through this sort of drama all over again with Angelos and Kleo? He hoped not…

"Here, you look like you need this," Kalliope handed her husband a cup of undiluted wine and smiled in amusement when he finished it off in a matter of seconds. He really was taking this all rather hard. She took the opportunity to run her hand through his hair. He had allowed it to grow out a bit longer, and she liked it. Years spent as a werewolf had made him start to grey early. She just hoped that this wouldn't turn the rest of it.

"I'm not ready for this," Remus put the empty cup down and made sure that both of the babies were well covered and sound asleep. "I feel old," he confessed as he dropped down onto their bed, sighing heavily as he ran a weary hand over his face. He tried to remember what it had felt like to be a teenager, but had to confess that he'd rather distanced himself from those years. They felt like they were so far away… his days with James and Sirius and Peter… and all that they had done to drive their parents and teachers near to madness. He supposed that Nimue was far less rebellious than they had ever been. He'd just never been on the receiving end of that assertion before this. Even as a teacher… he supposed that, even as much as he loved teaching and being a Housemaster, he hadn't been this emotionally involved before. It was an entirely new experience.

Kalliope smiled to herself as she climbed onto the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't think you're old wizard. You're still managing to keep me perfectly happy," she kissed him right below his left ear and then trailed a series of kisses down his neck as she snuggled against him. She really did love him, more than she ever imagined she could.

"Don't start anything you can't finish priestess," Remus tried to move away from her lips. "Wait a minute…" he did some quick math in his head, "Angelos is six weeks old today, isn't he?"

"Yes," Kalliope enunciated slowly, making sure that Remus took in every word at its full worth, "which means that it's been six weeks since I gave birth to him. If you take much longer on this wizard you're going to be sleeping somewhere besides my bed tonight…"

* * *


	83. Chapter 83

"Viviane?" Colin drew his wand as he went through the door. It wasn't like her to leave it unlocked, even when she was home. Even here in Egypt it wasn't completely safe for them. His heart froze when he walked into the living room. A table had been knocked over and papers were scattered all over the floor.

"Viviane!" he was far more desperate now. He jumped over the debris on the floor and flung open the bedroom door. She wasn't there either. It was getting very hard to breathe.

"Colin?"

He recognized Arthur's voice. He bolted back into the living room, nearly falling over his own feet in the process. "Have you seen Viviane!" he caught hold of the door frame to keep from skidding into the ousted Minister of Magic.

"Easy there," Arthur offered him a steadying hand. "She's just over with Molly having a cup of tea."

Colin felt his pulse starting to return to normal and his chest wasn't feeling quite so restricted. "I just thought… with the way the apartment is…" he gestured to the ruin of the living room.

Arthur smiled weakly, "that's her story to tell. I've only heard bits and pieces of it, but I think that Molly has gotten the entire story out of her by now.

Colin nodded dumbly. Now that he had far less to panic about he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"Maybe you'd like to come next door and fetch your wife. I'm sure she would like your support right now…" Arthur prodded.

"Right," Colin shook himself and followed Arthur out into the hallway and to his and Molly's apartment. He hadn't even crossed the threshold before a sobbing Viviane had thrown herself into his arms. He hesitated a fraction of a second before wrapping his arms around her in return. He mouthed his thanks to Molly, who was in tears herself, before steering his wife back to their own rooms. She was such an inconsolable mess that he ended up lifting her in his arms and carrying her across their now treacherous living room determined to put her straight to bed. He could get information later if he needed to. Even if this was because his mother-in-law had finally… he stopped that thought, he was far more concerned about his wife at the moment. He could only imagine the sort of news that would prompt this response from her.

He methodically stripped her and wrestled her into a nightgown before trying to tuck her under the covers.

Viviane slapped at him as he continued to fuss over her, "I'm fine… just a little upset is all…"

"Umm-hmm… a little upset doesn't justify the storm that hit our living room. Don't even try that one on me."

Viviane sighed, "well, sit down," she wiped at the last of her tears, "this may take awhile… and stop looking at me like that! I promise I will be fine."

"Your mother…?"

"The same. She's still the same…" Viviane tried to push that thought away for the moment, otherwise she would never get through this. There were only so many painful thoughts one could bring to the forefront at a time.

"Well?" he sat down on the bed and took her in his arms. He took her hands in his, feeling how cold they were. And she was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was because she was chilled or if she was that upset.

"I've finally had it out with my father… really had it out. He threw me out…" she felt Colin's arms tighten around her and rolled her eyes, "not literally, honestly… but he made it perfectly clear that I am not allowed back under his roof, which includes Hogwarts… ever." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Which means that he doesn't want me visiting Mum…"

"From the beginning?" Although he could imagine Severus Snape doing something like that, he would have never actually imagined him doing something like this.

"Minerva owled me, she's concerned about Olivia. Apparently it's been days since Dad has even seen her. He's left her entirely in the hands of House Elves and Draco Malfoy. No one can even confirm that she's been eating three times a day, let alone getting to bed at a certain time or anything else… Minerva wants to guarantee that Olivia will be taken care of, and I don't blame her. I never thought that Dad would fall to negligence…  
"Apparently Aunt Graine already asked Dad if Olivia could come stay with her at Minerva's prompting. Minerva has no idea what the response was to her offer, but Graine told her that she wasn't even going to try to ask him again… so she asked me to look into it, figured I'd be in a little bit of a better position to do the asking and to actually get results…" She rested her head on Colin's shoulder, relaxing slightly as she tried to distance herself from the situation. She sighed deeply.

"I take it your offer was not appreciated."

"It was not." Viviane stretched out her legs, "I waited around for hours for him to come back from… wherever it is that he's been spending his time. And I told him that I was worried Olivia wasn't getting the attention she needs, so I would be perfectly willing to let her come live with us for awhile. He just glared at me… like he was insulted that I even dared to suggest he wasn't handling everything as well as he could be… basically, an argument erupted. You know what our tempers are like…"

Colin was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and not comment on the Snape family temper. He didn't particularly want it aimed in his direction. And with his wife in the temper she was in, and with all she'd been through that day, her temper was most likely balancing on a very precarious edge. He had absolutely no intention of doing anything to tempt it.

"And then, right at the height of the argument, we pulled our wands on each other," she gave a short bark of laughter that almost had a touch of madness behind it, "I actually thought he was going to hex me…" the laughter dissolved into tears as she buried her face in her hands. "I was scared for a moment… I just froze, standing there with his wand pointed on me. I don't think I could have come up with a single spell of my own if I had needed to… and then… then he just lowered his wand, told me to get out and not come back. Well… that's the shortened version. You don't need to hear everything that was said…"

Colin set his jaw in a hard line, "I think I'd like to hear everything that was said." Father or no, no one had any excusable reason for treating his wife like that. That it was family that had done this to her… that made it even worse. He was angry. Although he was usually very slow to anger, once he was at that level, he could rival any of the Snapes.

"And I think I'd like to keep you around for awhile, and not get your fool head blasted off because you have some archaic notion that you have to defend my honor. I just… I never realized that Mum was the only thing holding our family together…"

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy?" Olivia dragged her fork through the syrup on her plate, drawing pictures in it as she pushed bits of pancake around. She'd tried to explain to Misty that she didn't feel well, but wasn't sick. The House Elf hadn't understood. She didn't know if her tutor could make her feel better. She hoped so, because she felt like he was the only one she had left. She'd witnessed the argument between her father and Viviane the night before, and had spent a sleepless night curled up with Tristan wishing that she could just disappear. She didn't like that she was making people unhappy. She'd caused her father and her sister to fight, and now Viviane could never come back…

"What is it Olivia?" Draco was trying to make sure she ate her breakfast, but she'd been such the little chatterbox lately that he had to remind her to keep eating. He had a feeling this would be one of those days. The funny thing was, he didn't really mind. The Gryffindors, and other Houses beside his own, that he had gone to school with would be shocked. His fellow Slytherins wouldn't have. He'd developed a knack during his last few years as a student for looking out for the younger ones. It was because he'd been trying to emulate Snape as much as possible.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, realizing he was filling a vacant hole because the man he idolized was no longer acting in such an imitation worthy manner. In some ways he resented it. But he also knew that he owed it to Snape, for all that he had ever done for him. If it hadn't been for the Potions Master… he shuddered to think about what could have become of him, of what most certainly would have been his fate if he had blindly followed his father's example.

There were many who were in the same situation as him, who owed their lives to Snape. Not just their lives, their way of living. He's saved at least two generations of Slytherins now. It was funny, the other Houses continued to ostracize the Slytherins, but they were, or had been, the only House who had someone actively trying to save its members from their own families.

"I'm sorry," he realized that he had been ignoring his charge. However easily it was to get lost in the past he tried to avoid it. But the past was the only place he had to conjure up happy memories from. Then he had had friends and a Housemaster who was the best parent he could ask for. Now he was alone, always alone, even in the company of others. "What did you say?"

"Why doesn't Daddy love me anymore?"

Draco nearly spit out his tea and had to swallow quickly, "your father loves you," he automatically responded, although it took him a few seconds to regain his composure enough to do even that.

"No he doesn't…" Olivia dropped her fork. "Is it my fault that he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Your father is just under a lot of stress right now. I'm sure that he will be back to his normal self before too long," Draco felt bad for lying to her. But what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell her that her father was being selfish and wallowing in his own grief. He didn't know what to do for her. She was just as alone as he was. And then a brilliant idea struck him. He was incredibly proud to have thought of it, "if there is something your father would normally do, but can't right now, why don't you tell me what it is and I'll try to fill in. Just for the time being, until he's back to normal. I know he wants to be with you, but he has to watch over your mother now," there, the truth stretched just a little bit, but a commitment to do what he could to make it better. She deserved it.

Olivia shrugged, "can I go play now?"

Draco sighed, "I suppose," he watched her go and gave her a few minutes to get a head start, intending on following her to make sure she didn't come to any harm. But by the time he went looking for her he couldn't find her. He knew there were any number of places in the castle and on the grounds where she could be, and it would be nearly impossible for him to find her, so he tried not to worry too much. Instead, he went to the library to research tracking spells. He intended to place one on her, as soon as possible. He was taking his new responsibility very seriously. It gave him a new sense of direction and purpose in life. Two things he had not had in a very long time. He welcomed their presence. He once again felt as though he had a purpose.

While he contemplated what he could do to keep Olivia safe and well, she was down by the lake. She had friends there. The pretty lady braided her hair, something that only her mother and Viviane had done for her before, while the man told her funny stories, trying to make her laugh.

"We have a debt to repay," the lady whispered to her companion as Olivia looked for smooth stones so that she could continue learning how to skip them, "I intent to make sure that we pay it in full." She watched Olivia playing along the shoreline, where ice still clung to the rocks and frosted most of the lake. But she didn't feel the cold now, "I owe it to my family. I will repay the debt…"

* * *

Severus sat alone in his office. He had reduced three third year Hufflepuffs to tears the hour before. He might have been a bit harsh in his criticism of their work and in his reprimand when he stopped them from adding the lacewing flies before an accident could occur. But he wasn't about to let the lot of them destroy his classroom do to a failure to follow instructions. He was so well versed in his job that he noticed everything that his students did, even now. He just did not take the care he usually did to make sure that feelings remained unhurt. Not that he was overzealous on that account on a normal basis. But now, he did not have the time or energy to waste on preserving the feelings of his students. Even his Slytherins had looked distressed during the class. "What have I done?" he asked himself. But he wasn't referring to the atmosphere that he had created in his classroom. 

He pulled out a picture that he kept locked in his desk drawer. He would never risk his reputation by displaying it in his office. It had never been in his nature to do so. He looked down into Morgan's face as she smiled and winked back up at him. Taken just a couple of years after they were married, she looked so young, and happy… Viviane looked exactly like her, and he had just cut her out of his life. He wasn't sure which one would be more painful. The fact that he had completely detached himself from the one person who so truly looked like Morgan, so that even if his wife died, he could still see her face… or what it would be like to keep seeing Viviane, to keep seeing Morgan in her… and knowing that it was all gone now. To be constantly reminded of what he had had…

And then there was Olivia… she had asked him to read her a story last night. And he had said 'no' far more harshly than he had intended. But he just… couldn't. He couldn't go on as though Morgan wasn't lying there up in the Hospital Wing. He just couldn't. He had done as much as he could, making sure that he kept her here. It would be what Morgan wanted, he was sure of it. What would she think of him if he sent Olivia away because he could not care for her on his own? He had made sure that Misty knew to look after her, and of course there was Draco. He trusted the younger man to make sure that his daughter was looked after. It was all he could do, and it was for the best… he wasn't sending her away, but he was not subjecting her to his presence either. Yes, it was the best he could do. He was sure of it.

He put the picture away. He couldn't bear to look at it anymore. But he kept torturing himself with it anyway. He wished the fates were kinder. If they were he could be holding Morgan in his arms right now, enjoying another night with her, knowing that he didn't deserve her, but knowing that she loved him just the same. Instead she was barely hanging onto life.

If the fates were kinder he wouldn't value his life at so little. But he didn't realize that. The image he saw of himself was distorted. The mirror reflected only the outside façade, the mask he had put on for the world. It never showed his potential… It never showed the man that Morgan saw.

His mind was firmly set. The world was lost to him. Minerva had tried insisting that all he needed was time. That was a cruel joke. All he had now was time. A never ending stretch of it. Empty time, now that Morgan was not able to fill it. His loss was comparable to what it would be to suddenly lose the ability to breathe. One truly didn't realize the value of what they had until it was gone. But now that it was gone… he truly felt that loss.

"Daddy?" Olivia poked her head in the door to her father's office. And seeing him there smiled, although not as widely as she used to, before rushing to his side. "Daddy, do you want to come see what I did today? Mr. Malfoy took me up to the top of one of the towers and I…"

"Not now child," he cut her off. He felt the slightest twinge of guilt as Olivia's face fell. But it was better this way, better that she feel disappointment over a lack of attention than for the sort of attention he felt capable of giving her now. He could keep her safe, he knew that he could, and that was all that mattered now.

"Oh… ok…" Olivia chewed on her bottom lip as she shifted from one foot to the other, "will you come tuck me in tonight?"

"I have to patrol tonight, child. Some other time…"

"Ok…" Olivia paused for a split second before turning and fleeing back to her own room. She didn't mention that she had retrieved her toy cauldron earlier in the day and had played with it, almost hoping that he would catch her, at least it would have been attention of some sort. Right now she would have been happy for anything, even if he would just get angry at her. She didn't understand it, but she knew that she wanted to at least be acknowledged in some way.

After Olivia left Severus roused himself enough to grade a stack of essays before meeting Black for their patrol. As usual, he was not impressed with the work that his students put forth. Normally he would have contemplated what it would to get through their thick skulls. But now, he didn't give it much additional thought, just accepted it as an everyday occurrence.

One thing did catch his attention, if only for a brief moment before he pushed it away. Dierna's work had slowly been slipping in quality. He thought briefly about confronting her about it, but settled for scrawling 'not up to your usual standards' and a much lower than normal grade across the top of it in red ink, before rising from his chair to meet Black.

He hoped he didn't have to listen to anymore incessant prattling from the man tonight. Black was convinced that the teacher who had taken Morgan's place, he vaguely remembered her being introduced to him, Professor MacLeod he believed it was, and Aagensen were in league together. Somehow connected to Voldemort and spies within the school. He didn't see it… of course he hadn't been looking very closely of late either…

* * *


	84. Chapter 84

"It has been a long time since you have been here boy," Salazar said roughly, even as he gestured to the one chair in the room.

"I know," Kamen dropped down into the chair heavily.

"You have our deepest sympathies concerning your mother," Dumbledore said gently. "But believe me, if anyone is capable of pulling though this, it is your mother. She has survived over twenty years of marriage to your father after all," he gave a weak smile, although Kamen didn't see it as his face was buried in his hands. "She is a strong woman, Mr. Snape. Do not sell her short."

"Perhaps you had best give us some time," Salazar suggested. Dumbledore nodded and left his painting hoping to find Minerva in her office. They talked a lot these days, and he tried his best not to interfere too much. "You know, I hear a lot of things in this room. Most of them from my insufferable wall-mate," he jerked his head in the direction of Dumbledore's empty frame, "and he has enough portraits that he overhears a great deal."

"So?" Kamen raised his head. His young eyes were dark and filled with bitterness. He had been so eager to grow up and be on his own, now he longed for the days he had wished away. He wanted his mother to be well, he wanted this whole episode to be put behind them, forever…

"Some things are worth listening to," Salazar pressed.

"I'm sure they are…"

"And some of them are worth remembering. Especially those which may turn the battle to your side," Salazar tightened his lips and spoke a bit more coldly. Not the hot, intense anger that so many exhibited, but quiet and calculated dissatisfaction. It brought many more results than any violent display of anger could, and he practiced it very well indeed.

Something in his tone caught Kamen's attention, "what is so worth knowing?"

"Not all of Voldemort's followers are loyal to his cause."

Kamen sat up a bit straighter, "which ones?"

"The Lasas."

Kamen frowned, "I thought they were some of his closet companions. Why would Voldemort let them into his inner circle if they were not completely loyal to him?"

"Because they despise Dumbledore, and anyone who is connected to him."

"I'm listening."

"I thought you would." Salazar smirked, "Dumbledore overheard a very interesting story form Calchus when he was meeting with McGonagall. The key to it all is Vanth. She is the one who holds the loyalty of all the Lasas and death demons, and she is the one who holds the vendetta against Dumbledore. The Lasas were commissioned to fight against Voldemort during the last war. Dumbledore worked very hard to secure their loyalty, including a number of promises to help them rebuild their deteriorating communities so that they could rebuild their numbers. They are a very powerful race after all. Well skilled in both divination and battle. They were a very valuable set of allies."

"I thought they had always been our enemies…"

"Just because they are death demons does not mean they fall into your petty category of 'evil' boy! Do not be so quick to judge. There is much more to them than meets the eye. They are a proud race, full of tradition. The Etruscans honored them as gods. They demand honor and respect from those around them, and thought they would be welcomed by the wizarding community, honored for what they are, when they joined Voldemort. At that time Vanth and Calchus were lovers, and he very much supported Dumbledore and his cause."

Salazar paused for a moment, he remembered a few brief encounters with the Lasas during his own lifetime. Even then they were whispered about in rumors, with much speculation about their true natures. Like most misunderstood groups, he had found them to be a wealth of information and knowledge.

He realized he had stopped speaking and picked up his narrative once again. "After many days of negotiations and much convincing, Vanth agreed. Dumbledore knew that he had scored a major victory against Voldemort. The fates appeared to shift back to his side. The lasas knew exactly when and where Voldemort was planning on attacking. So, Dumbledore rallied his forces, they were ready to finally have a decisive victory."

Salazar stared off into space for a moment, at a point in his portrait that Kamen couldn't see, "but things went horribly wrong. A large group of aurors were detained and did not show up at their battle stations, and a number of other allies decided that they were not going to fight. So Dumbledore had no choice but to call a retreat shortly after the battle began. He left the Lasas alone on the front line. Every one of them was slaughtered, cut down by the Death Eaters, save Vanth and Calchus. The Death Eaters found them, bloody and battered, when they were clearing the battlefield. They spared them, not as an act of charity, but as an act of revenge. They knew that this was the perfect time for them to make their own offers."

"They brought in their best healers and they made sure that their two… guests… were given the best treatment possible. They offered them a place among their ranks, feeding them stories the whole time about Dumbledore, and how they too had suffered at his hands. They assured them that he had recruited followers and then abandoned them on the front line before. They assured them that they were not the only ones left on the battlefield with no chance to retreat. Vanth took in every line she was given, and it fed her anger and resentment. Calchus knew that the Death Eaters had a hidden agenda. He tried to convince Vanth of that fact."

"But she would not listen. She wanted revenge. She had watched her brothers and sisters and her friends die. Cut down, because Dumbledore had promised them safety, and he had abandoned them at the first test. She was determined to have his blood, and the blood of all those who were close to him. Including your father. Over the years her anger has only intensified, growing in breadth and venom. And she has soured the minds of many of the other Lasas. She was able to reach the remaining members of their race before Calchus, and she fed them the same lies that had been given to her."

"You know that, although I have a good deal of respect for Dumbledore, I do not agree with all of the decisions he made in his lifetime. And this is one of his decisions that has had the costliest repercussions. He should have known better, when you make promises to allies, you do not abandon them at the first test of that loyalty. In an effort to save a few lives, he found a deadly enemy."

"Is there any chance of turning the Lasas back to our side?"

Salazar gave a short bark of bitter laughter, "have you not listened to a word I said boy!"

Kamen narrowed his eyes in frustration, "but you said that she wasn't all that loyal to Voldemort…"

"But she is loyal to her hatred of anyone connected to Dumbledore, and that is all of the forces who oppose Voldemort. Put the two of them together boy! You have a head on your shoulders for a reason, use it!"

Kamen gave the portrait a very sour look, but did as he was told. It took awhile, and seemed like an eternity, especially with Salazar watching him the way he was, "if Voldemort makes her angry enough, she'll defect. She's already proven once that she will leave her allies if she is given reason."

"Very good… there is hope for you yet. But remember, even though she may leave Voldemort, she still has an agenda to fulfill. But if their forces are separated, not working together, it may give you just the slightest bit of edge that you need in order to accomplish something truly great… the salvation of the world as we know it."

They sat in silence for a long time after that.

"If Dumbledore made so many mistakes, why did my father respect him so much?" he left out any mention of Lucy Liddell. He needed to know if there was anything beyond the fact that his father nearly married into Dumbledore's family. He wanted there to be something else. After all, Dumbledore was renowned the wizarding world over as being one of the wisest and most powerful men to ever live. And yet he had made so many mistakes… he had ruined lives… and he was praised and exulted in every history book. He wondered if anyone had ever written down the truth, and if it would ever be published. He doubted it, he was learning that people preferred the cleaned up version of history to the real thing.

"I don't believe I know your father well enough to make any sort of judgment on the case."

Kamen didn't buy that for a moment, "but you know the type of man he is."

"True enough." He took a moment to collect his answer, "very well then, it is my educated opinion that Dumbledore was the first person, besides your grandmother, to see Severus Snape for what sort of man he could be. The only person to have done that since then was your mother. And possibly Lucy… oh, don't make that face at me boy, I've heard all about that. And I know that you have heard something about her, otherwise I would not have mentioned it."

"Really? Why don't you fill me in on what you know, I think I may be missing a few details…" Kamen tried some Slytherin cunning of his own. Unfortunately, he was a Gryffindor at heart.

Salazar smirked, "a commendable effort, my boy, but not good enough. I would wager that you have nothing but the barest bones of the facts. And it is not my story to tell. In fact, I would resist all temptation to mention it at all."

"But I have the right to know…"

"No child has the right to know all of their parents' business. Beside, would you really want to bring the topic up if your mother does not know about it?" He effectively rendered Kamen silent. He enjoyed the quiet until Dumbledore returned and the three of them entered into a heated debate about fouling in Quidditch.

* * *

"What is it that you have there?" Madam Pomphrey gestured to the box that Eric always kept by his side. The box, which he had been so desperate to have returned to him. It wasn't much to look at. Small, made of dark wood with a fine grain, but no ornamentation beyond the small brass hinges. 

Eric, who usually kept his personal affairs to himself, confided in the mediwitch. "Something which belonged to Yvonne. She loved it dearly." He handed the box to Poppy, who gave him one curious glance out of the corner of her eye, before sitting primly on the edge of his bed to snap the box open.

Eric had surprised her once again. She had imagined all sorts of things that he could keep in such a box. And with his personality, there were all grand and magnificent and far from ordinary. But she reached into the shallow box and withdrew a simple strand of rosary beads. It was completely unexpected. Of course with Eric, the unexpected tended to be ordinary. "I take it your wife was a religious woman?" she asked, looking at the beads with mild curiosity.

"She is the reason that I am a man of faith."

Poppy snorted, it was her version of a laugh of derision, and she dropped the beads back in their box, "I can hardly imagine you acting as a man of god."

"I never said I was a man of god. I said I am a man of faith," Eric stated firmly, now it was his turn to use a derisive tone.

"Is there a difference?" Poppy smoothed her apron and hair as she stood up.

"There is."

"Well then, aren't you going to tell me what it is?" Poppy put her hands n her hips as she glared down at her patient. A patient who she realized she was never going to rid herself of. Oddly enough, she didn't mind.

"I know that I will see Yvonne again. I know that there is something beyond this life. And that is where I draw my line at philosophy and religion. Although I will admit, I do talk to god on occasion."

"Has he ever answered you?"

Eric gave a small, twisted smile, "I think he has. Although not in his full glory, I leave that to the prophets. I am merely a man who is seeking, and occasionally," he raised his eyes to the vaulted ceiling of the Hospital Wing, "He sees fit to give me some direction."

Poppy snorted, "a lot of stuff and nonsense if you ask me. I don't put much faith in religion, and it sounds to me as though you put too much, even if you do deny it."

"Ahhh… but you see, the faith of my Yvonne gave me something that even she couldn't," his eyes grew distant as he though of his ballet dancer, the slim, dark-haired French girl, who had so captivated him in youth. His veins had run with fire when he was with her. He now only had the faint embers within his heart to remember her and their time together. They were a pale shadow of the love he had known, but in his advanced years he found that he no longer missed the fiery passion of adolescence.

"And what was it that it gave you that the love of your life could not?" Poppy instantly seized upon the question.

"The promise of forgiveness." He saw Poppy roll her eyes at him, "do not be so quick to ridicule. I have done many things in my life for which I know I would suffer in the afterlife… if there is such a thing. Religions make so many promises," he winked at Poppy as she continued to stare at him, her lips pressed into a thin, disapproving line, "if Israel is right, and it is Sheol that awaits us, than I am damned, for I have no offspring who I can count on to remember me after I have passed on. Nor do I take much stock in the sweet fields that the poets praise. And so," he held up Yvonne's string of rosary beads, "I let my ballet girl prattle to me about her faith, and its promise of forgiveness. And I knew peace. But whether it was from faith itself, or merely from Yvonne, I am not entirely certain…"

Poppy blushed as she realized how much Eric had just told her about himself. He'd given her a view that she'd wager not many had ever had before. He really was a barmy old coot, she decided, setting her mind firmly. But even as she openly railed at him for getting in her way as she set about disposing of empty bottles and bringing him new doses of medicine, her lips twitched upward into a small smile. And when he grasped her hand in his papery dry one for a moment as she brought him a spare blanket, she met his eyes, and for once did not roll hers at him.

"Do you think less of me now that you know I am a man who relies upon ecclesiastical promises?" Eric asked, his tone dry.

Poppy straightened her back and rested her hands on her hips as she gave it thought. "It's certainly not anything I would rely on," she finally decided, "but I can't help but wonder…" she glanced over at the curtained area where Morgan still lay, "perhaps that sort of faith is a good thing to have. Some people," although she didn't say it, they both knew she was speaking of Severus, "some people put all of their faith in one thing or person, and then they have no where else to turn, they have nothing else to live for…"

"And sometimes… sometimes, that one person or thing is the only thing worth living for. Without it, they still wouldn't be here to fall apart. It seems to me a mixed blessing…"

"We shouldn't be talking about them like this," Poppy said as she gathered her tray together and moved to leave. She turned to go, but then turned back, "talk to him, maybe he will listen to you." Without thinking about it, she clutched Eric's hand as she issued the order.

"I am not sure what good it will do, but I shall try. For both his sake, and for yours," he raised Poppy's hand to his lips before letting her be on her way. His eyes followed her as she moved about the infirmary, and he thought about the differences between a young ballerina and a mature mediwitch.


	85. Chapter 85

Dierna growled in frustration and threw her uniform skirt across the room. She was going to have to tell the House Elves to take it in again. "I wish that one thing I put on would just fit!" she said through gritted teeth as she dug through her trunk.

Serena shrugged and offered her sister a sympathetic smile. "You've been under a lot of stress lately, you've missed a few meals and haven't been sleeping well. What did you expect? Plus you still have school work to think about."

"I don't see you dropping dress sizes over this whole thing," Dierna said irritably.

"Most people wouldn't consider it that bad of a thing." Serena tipped her head to the side and considered her sister's figure as she finally found something to wear, "you know, if this keeps going on you're going to have no chest left to speak of," she started to giggle at Dierna's horrified look, and laughed loudly when Dierna threw a discarded shirt at her. Her laugher was contagious, and soon Dierna was giggling as well. But for both of them it soon dissolved into tears.

"I feel guilty laughing while Mum is…" Dierna trailed off.

"I know."

"Do you think things will ever get back to normal?" she asked hopefully, wanting to cling to one last little bit of optimism.

"No," Serena said softly.

"But what if Mum were to get better?" Dierna made one last effort to hold onto the life she had known before this happened. If she could have one little piece of assurance she could hold onto everything she had ever known. If not… she would have to let it all start drifting away.

"No," there were no tears in Serena's voice now, only a sense of grim finality, "things will never be like they were. They can't be, not anymore."

Dierna sighed, but said no more. In a resigned state she pulled her hair back and grabbed her book bag as she headed for the stairs. "I might not be back until late," she called over her shoulder, but she didn't look back.

As she headed down towards the dungeons she thought about what her life had become. It was depressing. She no longer lived for Stefan's letters as she once had, but somehow they meant more to her than they ever did before. She didn't understand it, but realized, somewhere in the depths of her mind that she was capable of being an independent woman, but was making the choice to share her life. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in her grief and the continuing demands of school and family she might have realized a lot about herself. About how much she had changed in the last months.

Her father was already in his lab when she arrived. Sometimes he wasn't, but most times he was. He very briefly looked up to acknowledge her presence, but silently went back to whatever it was he was doing.

Normally she would pull out equipment and start to work on either one of the staple supplies that Poppy was always running low on, or her own research projects. Tonight she pulled out a stack of books, including the tomes of her father's handwritten research, and poured over them. Eric had been right. Neither of her research projects had been what she was looking for. She needed something else, something that had meaning to her…

After nearly three hours of reading, she realized she wouldn't be finding it that night. Not as long as her mind was so far away. Although she had made a few promising notes, nothing was pulling itself together for her. As she started to shove the books back her bag she caught sight of the notebook in which she kept a calendar, and pulled it out to check the date of the upcoming Defense test. Her eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of the current date.

The first of February. Had it really been that long since the attack on the school? A month and a half… it seemed like forever ago and like it was just last night. Had her mother really been hanging onto life, while being so close to death, for that long? How much longer could she hold on?

She mentally shook herself as she snapped the notebook shut. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to think about that yet. But she realized that she would have to think about them. Something had to happen sooner or later. Her mother couldn't continue on as she was forever.

As she finished putting her things back in her bag she ran her fingers over the stack of letters she had been receiving from researchers. How was she supposed to make a decision about her future when there was so much holding her back at home? She desperately wanted her father to talk to, but that was impossible now… sighing, she silently let herself out of the lab while her father continued to work. But, although she went to bed, she got just as much sleep as the battered spirit who worked in the dungeons all through the night.

* * *

"I forgive you for trying to meddle in my life and making a mess of things," Nimue said coolly. Kalliope had commanded that the young novice and Remus talk things out. She hadn't left any specific orders of what had to be said and how it was said though. 

Remus' brow lowered, "if you were my daughter…" he watched how Nimue bristled, and realized that even though he knew that what he had done was for her own good, he would have to start the fence mending if he ever wanted her to realize that, "if you were my daughter," he started again, "I would be truly honored."

Nimue's shoulders dropped as most of the fight went out of her. "I know you think you are acting in my best interests," she finally admitted grudgingly. Every word was heavy with the full weight of what it had cost her to utter them. She tossed her hair back, "I suppose I understand why you won't let me leave, but I wish you would at least consider the idea."

"If it was a simple matter that didn't involve a risk to your safety, I would let you go in a heartbeat. As it is… I will at least consider it."

In an effort to apologize how she had been acting recently Nimue gently teased her professor, looking just the slightest bit devilish, "are you sure you're not considering it just to get me away from Aias?"

Remus smiled, but it lacked any true humor, "he is a good man, Nimue, but I know you will not even entertain the idea of marrying him," his tone held just the slightest edge of command. "Although, I know he does mean well…"

"He knows I've been unhappy here…"

"I was thinking more of the fact that you may not take vows here at the temple."

Nimue looked up questioningly, pulling her eyes away from the flickering lamp she had been watching intently, "why would it make a difference if I don't take the vows of a priestess?"

"Because this," Remus swept his hand to indicate the whole of the temple complex, "is not how the rest of the society here works. Yes, the priestesses are highly honored and deferred to. They act as diplomats and can be leaders. But it is the men that have complete control of the world outside of the sacred boundary here. If you stay here, and do not take vows, you wouldn't be able to represent yourself, you would need a man constantly by your side."

Nimue frowned, "but that's silly, women are just as capable as men, if not more so."

"They aren't if their entire culture says they aren't."

Nimue snorted, "then its about time someone gave them a social revolution."

"How much good do you think it would do?" Remus couldn't help but smile softly. Nimue sounded just like her mother right now, it was nice to know that she did have some of Morgan's spirit after all.

"It could totally change the way these people think…" Nimue started off vehemently.

Remus shook his head, "look at the wizarding community in Britain, and the rest of Europe." Nimue just looked at him in confusion, so he continued on, "what rights does a married woman have?"

"My mother…"

"Your father is an extraordinary man for someone of a patrician line," a confession that Remus would have been unable to make earlier in life, "and many men have adapted more and more Muggle traditions. But legally, what rights does your mother have?" He answered the question for her, "very few. According to our written laws, your father is her guardian. We've never given up the practice of the I _pater familias /I . _Technically, your brother still has to defer to your father as the head of the family. If you want to be part of a reform movement, look to your own people first."

"Is the whole magical community so androcentric?"

"Many parts of it are. Reforms don't come easily to communities in which they aren't needed. That's one of the drawbacks of magic, so many things are easy for us to obtain that we overlook the faults of our society. Many women from the old class of purebloods are told that their duty in life is to marry well and produce more purebloods. You've been given a choice Nimue, take it. Lead the wizarding world in a social revolution," he smiled at her, "think of what an accomplishment that would be."

Nimue smiled back, but only shrugged. It wasn't that she didn't want the responsibility of making that change, she didn't want the exposure. So many of her classmates at Hogwarts had talked about the mark they were going to leave on the wizarding world as quidditch players, Ministry members, and inventors… she didn't want to be remembered. That was a responsibility she didn't want. She would be content to be unremembered by the history books.

"What are you thinking of now?" Remus asked gently after a long period of silence had passed.

"That I still want to go home. I know that my place is there, at least for now."

"I can't make any promises. You know that you were sent here for your safety. There's no telling what Voldemort would do with you, he wants retribution."

Nimue shrugged, "he'll have to get over it, he can't always get what he wants."

* * *

The class of seventh years stared in horror at the smoky mess streaming across the unlucky Hufflepuff's desk. The grey, gloopy, concoction spread fairly quickly, but to the inhabitants of the room it seemed as though time had stopped. 

Dierna maintained enough sense to cast a stasis charm on her own bright green, viscous mixture. But she didn't dare look up. Normally she felt free to let her mind wander while in Potions class. But lately… she didn't dare break her concentration for a minute with the moods her father had been in. As far as she knew, the only House that hadn't produced multiple tearful recounts of Potions classes since the accident was Slytherin.

She started a countdown in her head. It would be about 5 more seconds. The situation had to be fully surveyed, assessed for injuries, and once her father made sure that no one was in danger of dying: the tirade.

"Get out."

A Ravenclaw gasped and was quickly shushed by her partner. Every pair of eyes was on the potions master. Yes, Snape was regularly scary beyond all belief in class. He yelled or used a deadly whisper, he incited fear and respect. This was different. This was…

"Oh…" Dierna felt her chest tighten and her breath catch. Yes, she knew, had known for a long time, that her father had once been a Death Eater, but she had always thought about him acting as a spy in that role. Now, for the first time, she caught a glimpse of the man who would voluntarily join Voldemort's league. She wanted to cry, but didn't dare, at least not now.

Yes, she had been on the receiving end of her father's temper on numerous occasions. She'd been threatened, screamed at, firmly put in her place. But this was the first time she had ever witnessed such unbridled anger.

As the unlucky Hufflepuff fled from the room Dierna took the opportunity to look around. All of the students, including her sister, were wearing matching looks of shock, not quite sure what to do with themselves, but too terrified to work effectively on their assignments. There were sure to be a larger than usual number of failing grades today. But, as she bent to check her notes, she noticed that one other student wasn't shell shocked.

Dierna felt a tremor of rage at the pity she saw it Mark's eyes, but it quickly dissipated. He understood, as no one else in the room could. And it was a relief, knowing that there was someone else who wasn't so shocked. She didn't feel quite so alone.

She made a mental note to go see Eric as soon as her classes were over for the day. She spent a lot of time with the old man now. She found something comforting in him. And as there was little solace for her anywhere else, she took it eagerly. Eric understood these things in a way that Stephan couldn't. And she needed that type of understanding right now.

Especially now. How many times had she tried to ask about the Death Eaters and not been given a response? Now she had an answer, of some sort, to many of her questions. What kind of person became a Death Eater? She had witnessed it. The raw anger and malice that was necessary to kill, to torture… she had witnessed that. She turned back to her work, which almost no one else had been able to do, but her mind wasn't very attentive. She was too busy thinking about how complex people were. And her own fears began to bubble up.

Her father's classroom behavior had never truly bothered her before. Yes, he scared countless numbers of students, reduced many to tears, and had probably deterred more than a few from a career in potions. But that was just the way he was, she was used to it. This was different. This was a glimpse into the downward spiral of his mind.

It was the first time that Dierna realized how bad things really were. She had known that her father wasn't handling this well… she shuddered as things started clicking into place. She shrugged off Nick's concerned hand on her shoulder and gave him a tight smile as she turned back to her thoughts.

She hadn't given it much thought before now, but all the little things were starting to come together and they painted a very disturbing picture. Things just weren't right… she tried to call up all the instances that had stuck in her mind as being truly out of place. One stuck out in particular. Olivia cowering and shaking with fear… it had been the other night when she had gone to get a book from her father's private study. She had brushed it off at the time, she'd often been on the receiving end of her father's temper, especially at that age.

But Olivia had been afraid. Now, looking back at it, she could place the emotion she had seen on her younger sister's face. She quickly bottled and labeled a sample of her potion to be handed in.

"Are you alright? You've gone all pale," Serena grabbed her sister's arm as they stepped out into the hallway.

"I don't know… I just…" Dierna looked straight into her sister's worry filled eyes, "one of us needs to be in Mum and Dad's quarters every evening to keep an eye on Olivia… something just isn't right… and I don't know what could happen, but our presence may help."


	86. Chapter 86

"Where did you get that?"

Olivia quickly tried to hide the string of beads behind her back. "Get what?" she looked up with innocent eyes.

Draco held out his hand and waited while the silent battle of wills played out. He raised one blond eyebrow when Olivia glared defiantly up at him. But he had the most patience by far, and when his charge realized that he had his wand ready to _accio _it from her she reluctantly handed it over.

Draco frowned as he examined the blue-green beads. They had all sorts of symbols carved on them that glowed with a faint gold light, they were obviously spells of some sort… "Where did you get this?" he repeated his earlier question.

Olivia shrugged.

"Olivia, tell me where you got this," Draco tried again more firmly. He was met with more stubborn silence. He sighed, he didn't want to have to threaten her to get answers, but he would if he had to. And by the obstinate look in the little girl's eyes he had a feeling that was what it was going to come to.

"Can I have it back now?" Olivia reached for the necklace.

"No," Draco continued to examine the beads. There was something vaguely familiar about them. He felt as though he might recognize the symbols from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it.

Olivia pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She was upset at this confiscation of the latest present from her friends. They had given it to her!

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Olivia," Draco tucked the beads into his pocket and looked down at his charge, arms crossed over his chest, "where did you get the beads?"

Olivia cast her eyes downward, she didn't want to tell… but she had already learned that it wasn't wise to cross her new tutor. He wasn't one to let her get away with anything once he made a decision. "From my friends…"

"What friends?"

"The ones I play with."

Draco rolled his eyes and tried not to show his exasperation too much. "Which friends, Olivia?"

"The ones I met down by the lake."

Warning bells started to go off in Draco's head. "How long have you known them?" He knelt down in front of Olivia and put his hand on her shoulders, having to work very hard to keep from shaking the answers out of her more quickly.

"I don't know… for awhile…"

"What do they look like?"

"The lady is really pretty, and a man comes with her. They're both nice, they bring me things."

"Sweet Merlin…" Draco buried his face in his left hand as his mind raced back over the facts again and again. "Have they ever told you their names?"

"No," Olivia wiggled away from the one hand that was still holding her in place, "can I have my necklace back now?"

"No, I can't let you have it back," Draco started to stand, but remained on his knees as another thought struck him, "have they given you anything else."

Olivia, who had been taught to always be truthful, didn't outright deny that they had. She remained silent. However, the large tears forming in her big blue eyes told the truth. "I knew you wouldn't want me to see them anymore if I told you about them. Don't make me stop…"

"Olivia, you are not to see them anymore, ever! You are to stay away from the lake," Draco's voice had a hard, desperate edge. If the demons had been by the lake… there was no telling how much information they had by now. There was so much they could have gotten out of Olivia without her even realizing that she was giving away secrets to the enemy.

"They said they would protect me, they're my friends!" A single tear spilled over as Olivia pouted, upset over the apparent loss of her friends… her only real friends. She didn't want to stop seeing them.

"Olivia," Draco cradled her face between his hands as he continued to kneel in front of her, "they are not your friends…"

"They are too!"

"They are not. And you won't be seeing them again."

"I will too!" Olivia twisted herself out of Draco's grasp and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. Draco may have had a size advantage. But Olivia had a head start and knew secret passageways that the former Slytherin had long forgotten about. In no time at all she was barreling her way down to the lake, hoping that her friends would be there to dry her tears.

* * *

"No, that's not right, you've got the sequence of reactions backwards, start again from here," Dierna pointed midway down the parchment. She was mindful to keep her voice low as she very barely raised her eyes to where their father was working at his desk. He didn't appear to be listening. Although she did cringe a bit. The red ink was flowing like blood tonight… again… whatever class's assignments he was working on would be rather downcast when they got their papers back. Always a harsh grader, he'd gotten worse lately. Dierna had found that even she was having trouble keeping her grade up. 

Serena sighed, "I don't know how you can look at it and just know what I'm doing wrong…" she took her Potions homework back and scratching off and rewriting a good portion of the last half.

Dierna shrugged, "call it a gift," she muttered. Another red slash, and another. She grimaced a bit as she watched her father's black quill continue to rain down a torrent of criticisms. She couldn't get the memory of today's Potions class out of her head. That moment of realization that her father had been a Death Eater for reasons beyond spying. That same dark aura still clung to him. She almost imagined that the miasma was visible…

"Here," look at it now, Serena thrust the corrected parchment back at her sister, who took it distractedly. She followed her twin's gaze, "I know," she whispered as she clutched Dierna's hand. She wanted to comment further on what had happened in class, but didn't want to chance being overheard. So, she held her silence because there was nothing else to do.

Dierna's head shot up as the door opened. There were precious few people who knew how to get around the wards here. Although that number was dropping precariously… their mother… she sighed… and Viviane had been banished, and she didn't think her sister was brave enough, Gryffindor or no, Snape or no, to come back to face their father while he was like this. And Kamen had all but stopped coming, at least down here. He made regular visits to the Hospital Wing, but avoided their father. That left Olivia… but it wasn't Olivia that came through the door. It was Draco Malfoy. His normally neat clothing was mused, and his hair falling into his face.

Serena squeezed Dierna's hand with nearly bone-crushing strength. Olivia wasn't with him. And he looked like… well… like he had been to hell and back.

"Professor… a word, and quickly," Draco jerked his head at Dierna and Serena indicating that he would like privacy for the news he had to deliver.

"Out!" Severus barked the one word at his daughters.

They took no time in scurrying out of their seats and out into the hallway. "Damn… I can't hardly hear anything…" Dierna cursed the silencing charms and tried to drop them. It didn't really work. With her and Serena casting together the best they could do was weaken them.

It wasn't enough to let them hear what was being said, only catch a few stray words. But they were words that made Dierna's heart race. Missing… lasas… spies… searched for hours…" She was about to try another spell in hopes of hearing more when the door flew open.

"Inside, and stay there," Snape ordered.

Dierna had never wanted to disobey an order more. And she had never been more afraid to. It was a terrible predicament to be in. But, her common sense kicked in long enough that she managed, barely, to obey, and she dragged Serena along behind her.

"I already checked the lake once," Draco said as soon as the door shut behind the twins, "and I have the House Elves looking."

"Why didn't you notice that something was wrong earlier than this?" Severus snapped as he mounted the stairs, robes billowing around him in a cloud of black.

_Why didn't you_ Draco wanted to scream. "I have done the best I can, and I know that at times it hasn't been enough," he opted for instead. He squinted at the sudden brightness as they went through a side door and out into the bright glare of the setting orange sun. The water off the lake was like a mirror as it reflected back the sun harshly.

"There," Severus said, indicating a bit of movement down by the lake.

Both men picked up there speed a bit. "There's more than one person," Draco barely caught the extra figures through the strong light of the sun. Both men broke into a run. It barely occurred to Draco as he ran through the dead grass and sparse scattering of snow that it was far too quiet. Not even the noise of a single bird to accompany the dull thud that his and Snape's boots made on the frozen ground.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to the blond man as they raced down the slope to the lake. He was just able to make out the three figures down by the water. The first was obviously Olivia. The other two were more difficult to discern, both adults… as he got closer he could see that one was a woman, he was trying to identify these intruders when the other figure, he could tell now it was a man, looked up and saw them.

Draco cursed, "they're running," he shouted as he picked up speed. By now the sun was just about ready to dip below the horizon and he couldn't tell if they had taken Olivia or not. He skittered to a stop on rocky shore and looked to the sky, wand raised, ready to blast the Lasas to pieces as they fled. But at that moment the sun was right in front of him and the glare off the lake was blinding, he had to shield his eyes and look away. He kicked a rock into the offending lake as he cursed the Lasas for getting away so easily.

At least Olivia was still on the shore.

"You scared them away!" Olivia cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. "They were my friends and you scared them away! They might not come back now!"

"Olivia they were not your friends…" Draco began, as he took several steps towards the little girl.

"You will not be seeing them again," Severus got there first, his voice rock hard and as cold as the ice that clung to the edges of the lake. Draco missed the rest of the conversation as he turned once again to the sky, looking for any sign. He did hear enough though to know that Snape was not happy, and that the situation was probably not being handled in the best possible manner.

"But they're my friends!"

"They are not your friends!" Severus' temper snapped as he reached for Olivia, but she twisted away from him and sprinted towards back towards the castle.

Draco hesitated to see if Snape would follow her. But he made no move, "should I catch up with her?" he finally asked, knowing that he should but not wanting to anger the potions master any further.

"Do as you wish," Severus snapped sharply as he started towards the castle. He willed his mind back to the work he had to finish by tomorrow, there were still several classes' worth of papers to grade, a task that he never enjoyed. School work was better than thinking of Morgan or his children. It didn't produce the grief that they did. It was an escape.

Draco sighed and wondered if perhaps he should have let Voldemort capture him after all. It was obvious to him that the Dark Lord was succeeding. It was only a matter of time before Severus Snape would self destruct. He only hoped that it wasn't one of the children who found him when it happened.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't think the dragons are worth all this. They certainly didn't stop the Death Eaters when they decided they were really going to attack," Poppy's voice was slightly muffled as she searched through her supplies for something strong enough to give her patient some relief, but not wanting to use the strongest of her medicines. 

"That's alright Poppy," Charlie said through gritted teeth, "I understand, and anything has to be better than nothing."

"Nonsense!" the nurse turned to face him, her left hand on her hip while she brandished a half empty bottle of deep red liquid. "You nearly got your arm burnt off by one of those horrible beasts, I'll not have you complaining that you came to see Poppy and she couldn't do a thing for you." She turned her back on him and carefully, very carefully, measured out a small beaker full of the red liquid before returning the bottle, just as carefully, to its rightful place.

They were finally starting to see the consequences of war. And they went far beyond the danger of Muggles finding out about their world. There were shortages. No matter that they, mainly the Order, stressed how quickly Voldemort could become a threat to the wizarding world over, their allies were few and far between. Their fellow wizarding communities, even the ones as close as mainland Europe, had refused aid. This was why they were trying so hard to recruit allies among other magical peoples, their own had abandoned them. And with that refusal of aid came a decline in trade.

The more uncommon potions' ingredients were getting hard to find. And even common ones that weren't native to Britain. True, one could apparate to other wizarding colonies and purchase them from their point of origin. But anyone with a British accent was treated with suspicion. And going straight to the source… that could be dangerous, or only done at certain times of day or at certain points in the moon cycle, and any other number of reasons.

Poppy's supply cabinet was starting to take a hit. She had to be very careful with what she handed out. If there were a siege, or a battle of any great scale… she wasn't at all confidant that she would be able to treat anyone. Certain things, such as Pepperup Potion, she had enough of to last for the probably the rest of her career. The shortages were in more alarming areas, such as strong pain relievers and burn ointments…

She handed the beaker to Charlie, "don't you dare waste a single drop. If you do I'll have your wife up here so fast…"

"That's a formidable threat," Charlie joked, although even after drinking the pain reliever his voice was still tense with pain, "a Weasley woman on the warpath is a definite danger." He snorted, "you know, I always had a feeling that if my mother had been in charge the first time around, Voldemort would never have even come to power."

"If more wizards were as forward thinking as you, Mr. Weasley, our society would be a very different place."

"If more witches were as demanding as you, no wizard would ever dare to put so much as a toe out of line," Charlie returned, a bit more easily as the pain reliever began to take effect and the burn ointment began to heal his battered flesh.

From his place in bed Eric smiled to himself. Although it didn't sound like it, as far as he was concerned Charlie's last comment had been high praise for the mediwitch. His esteem for Poppy grew more with every passing day, and he found himself in a position he had not been in for many years. It was very different than it had been before, there was no passion, no sense of adventure. This was quiet, and slow, and comfortable… but it was still love.

* * *

"Where are you going?" 

Olivia set down her bag, "away."

"Why?" Sirius looked down at the little girl, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Because no one needs me, and I'm bad luck."

"Now what would make you say that?"

"I've lost one mother and my new one is dying, I'm not staying around if I'm going to keep losing families. And now my friends can't come here anymore, so I'm going to have to go find them on my own."

"So," Sirius tried to choose his words carefully, "where do you plan on going?" He hadn't the faintest idea what her last statement was referring to, so he didn't know how worried he should be.

She shrugged, "not sure yet." She stroked her shell bracelet softly with her right hand, where it hung on her left wrist. It was the one link she still had to her friends, and she was going to use it to find them… somehow… At least they wanted her even if nobody else did.

"May I make a suggestion?" He waited until she nodded to continue, "Don't head in the direction of the Forbidden Forrest, that's only asking for trouble. If I were you I would try Hogsmeade, you could probably even find a job there. You will need a job to support yourself if you go off on your own." He kept his voice just light enough, and with the right amount of conspiracy to it. If nothing else, he wanted to prove to the girl that someone was still on her side, even if he had no intention of letting her get any farther than the main entry way.

Olivia nodded solemnly, "alright, that's where I'm going then." She picked up her bag again, her little shoulders squared determinedly.

"One more thing Olivia," Sirius said to her turned back, "I know Severus has been cold and distant, and perhaps hasn't had the kindest things to say recently. But he still loves you. And with Nimue in Greece, Viviane and Kamen out on their own, and the twins graduating this year, you're all he has left." He couldn't believe he was defending Snape like this, but continued on anyways, "he doesn't mean all of the mean things he says, but he's trying, and doing the best he knows how. You may be too young to understand this, but Morgan is his heart and soul, I'd be willing to wager that your father just doesn't know how to function without her. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't need you. I think he needs you very much."

Olivia nodded, but still headed up the stairs.

Sirius let her get a little ways ahead of him before following. He was going to make sure that she didn't get out of the school, but was hoping that someone else stopped her before he stepped in again. He paused for a moment when he saw Draco come out of a room up ahead and start talking to Olivia. There were times when he still found it hard to trust the younger man, but he decided to walk away and let Malfoy deal with the runaway.


	87. Chapter 87

"I wish Viviane could come back." Dierna said the words so quietly that Serena almost didn't catch them. "I wish Kamen was here. I wish I could just leave school and marry Stephan. I wish…"

"What good has wishing done us so far?" Serena asked. Although the question was without malice, it still stung. They both knew the answer to it, and it wasn't at all positive.

"I wish…" Dierna started again, "that wishing for things would make them come true."

Serena snorted, "I have a feeling that if that were true, it would only make us miserable."

"I think that wishing makes us miserable, it gives us hope," Dierna said bitterly.

"But there is always hope. There has to be," Serena reached for her twin's hand, "what would be the point of living if there wasn't hope?"

Dierna looked away from her sister's black eyes, "I wonder if Mum…" she sighed painfully, "you're right, we should still have hope." It might be the more painful route in the end, but for now, it made life just a little bit easier.

Serena managed a timid smile, "good, now then, let's get back to my Potion's homework. Even you have been getting yours back covered in red of late, without your help I don't stand a chance of passing."

"You couldn't pass without my help in the first place," Dierna jabbed good naturedly.

"I know," Serena's smile widened just a bit. Perhaps things weren't quite as bleak as they seemed. But, just when she was ready to start thinking the best, her thoughts drifted back to their father. Her smile faded. He wasn't the same, and she suspected that he would never be the same again. Their family would never be the same, no matter what happened, no matter the outcome of the war. They had come too far down this path to turn back now. She worked hard to turn her mind back the reaction sequence that she had been struggling with all evening. But as the minutes ticked by her mind drifted farther and farther away, and into darker and darker territory.

* * *

"Thank you," Nimue leaned slightly against Aias' arm as he led her back to the temple. When she had said she was going to speak with Cadmus the young healer had been quick to volunteer to escort her down to the beach. She didn't need the escort, but she enjoyed it all the same.

"Did your meeting with Cadmus go as you planned?" Aias asked as they walked. He made sure to keep the pace slow, knowing that Nimue was in no hurry to return to the temple.

"I think so," Nimue said carefully, going over every detail of the conversation once again. "I believe he supports my decision."

"I'm sure he does," Aias grinned slightly, his father was a man who supported the temple completely, except when he disagreed with the way the priestesses managed a situation. And now was one of those times.

"Do you think that Kalliope will really let me leave?"

"She will not agree with your decision," Aias said slowly, "but that does not mean that she will prevent it."

Nimue sighed and kicked at the sand as they trudged up the steep hill leading up from the beach. No one seemed to understand, no one seemed to be completely on her side. She knew, deep in her heart, where she was supposed to be, and it wasn't at a temple in Greece. She just didn't know how to convince the rest of the world of that. They wanted what was best for her. But they were blinded by their good intentions.

"There are riders approaching," Aias said the statement calmly, but still pushed Nimue slightly behind him as he assessed the situation. "They are not a local tribe," he quickly sized it up, "heading for the Head Priestess' quarters."

Nimue stiffened. She couldn't help but feel that their arrival was going to affect her fate, one way or the other.

* * *

"Well… what do we have here? It appears to be a runaway," Draco clasped his hands behind his back as he looked down at Olivia who had a bag slung over her shoulder and Tristan clutched tightly in her arms.

"Are you going to stop me?" Olivia asked in a belligerent tone, as though daring him to try.

Draco smirked, "that all depends on why you're running." He couldn't express the relief he felt at having finally caught up with his charge. He only hoped that he would be able to undo any damage that Severus had caused. But, for the moment the relief won out and he found himself in a more congenial mood than he would have though possible given the circumstances.

"No one loves me." Olivia said the words so calmly and matter of factly that there was no doubting that she believed them.

"Well, that seems to be a very good reason, at least it would be if it were true." Draco felt his heart tighten with emotion as he looked at the forlorn little girl standing before him, so convinced that the entire world was against her. Experience had taught him that it wasn't the whole world, only most of it that didn't care for you. He hoped he could teach her that it was the few people that cared for you that made life worth living. As for the rest… if they weren't trying to kill you there was no point in giving them a thought or moment of your time.

"It is true." Olivia looked up at him, her face set and determined. She had come to a decision and she was going to stand by it.

"Why don't we sit down for a minute and you can tell me how you know that no one loves you," Draco rested his hand on top of Olivia's head and gently steered her into an empty classroom where he lifted her up onto the wide window sill before perching up there next to her. "Well then, let's hear your story." A little more gentle prodding and the whole story came tumbling out.

"I'm bad, and no one wants me around, I'm just in the way, and I'm bad luck, and Dierna and Serena are too busy for me and Daddy doesn't love me."

"Well, that's quite a list. Let's see if we can't work our way through it… you are not 'bad' child, you are in fact quite a sweet little thing, my little snake, who has a bit of trouble keeping out of mischief." He paused to ruffle her hair. She certainly was a good little thing, one whose company he quite enjoyed.

"I most certainly want you around, so you can't say that no one does, I would be incredibly lonely if I no longer had to plan lessons for you. You do not just get in the way, I rather enjoy your company. You are not bad luck, it just so happens that our society has decided to throw itself into war, that's not something you can help." He managed to stop himself before he went into a long description of exactly what he thought of society's apparent taste for war. There were times when his fellow humans disgusted him to no end.

"Your sisters are trying to struggle through their grief and keep up with their school work, I don't think that they're mentally able to add you into the mix at the moment, although I'm sure they would love to. And I know that Snape loves you very much, even if he has trouble saying it."

"No he doesn't," Olivia mumbled as she clutched Tristan tightly to her chest. She sniffled a bit, "he won't let me see my friends any more, and they're the only ones who make time for me. And he said that if I saw them again he would… he said he was going to spank me," the last came out in a strangled whisper as tears poured down her face.

Draco had to strain to hear what she had said, and he nearly shocked Olivia into falling off of their perch when he started laughing. He laughed long and hard, leaning against the wall for support, "forgive me if I don't seem all that sympathetic," he finally managed to get out, "considering the number of times your father threatened to thrash me while I was his student I find I have a bit of trouble feeling sorry for you." He wiped away a tear of mirth. "I have found," he leaned forward conspiratorially once he had caught his breath, "that your father is full of empty threats, with physical chastisement being one of his favorites." He didn't add that in his case a few of those threats had actually been carried out. Of course, if he was truthful with himself, he had deserved them.

"I still don't want to go back," Olivia said.

"How about if I go back with you," Draco suggested. "Would that make it easier?"

Olivia sighed, not seeing any way out of this, "I suppose." She allowed Draco to lift her off the window ledge and took his hand, clinging to it tightly.

* * *

"I wish they would get rid of those horrible dragons," Poppy spoke to no one in particular as she worked at putting her infirmary back in order. She had finally allowed Charlie to leave, but only after he promised he would go straight to bed once he was home. If it had been someone else she probably would have made them stay. But, she trusted any Weasley wife to know how to take care of a patient. Any daughter-in-law of Molly Weasley would have to be a force unto herself.

"I quite agree," Eric said, readjusting himself on his pillows, "with me around you have quite enough excitement without worrying about dragon related injuries."

Poppy snorted, "that is certainly the truth." Satisfied that her infirmary was back to her normal standards she set aside the rest of her work for the night and settled in a chair next to Eric's bed to share his nightly pot of tea.

"I know you are technically my hostess, but I'm sure you won't protest if I pour for you," Eric reached for the second cup, "no cream or sugar, only lemon?" he waited for Poppy's nod of approval before continuing. He chuckled to himself as he handed the cup over to the nurse, "I wonder what my enemies would think of me now. Murderer of countless victims, the monster who lives in seclusion below the opera house… pouring out tea for a lovely mediwitch… I shall have to include that in my memoirs."

"You're not writing any memoirs," Poppy said with a sniff.

"No, but I should. Not that anyone would read them, but the truth deserves to be out there."

"You wouldn't tell the truth, and you know it. You'd write whatever lies took your fancy just to make yourself seem more interesting," she sipped at her tea while looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"Ahh… but in my case the truth is far more exciting than any lies I could concoct. Although not as happy as I would have liked. There is far too little happiness in life for my taste."

"You're a sentimental old fool."

"And you're a lonely old bat."

Poppy pursed her lips together in disapproval, but her eyes were shining. "I don't know what my life has come to, associating with murders, especially one wanted by the ministry for the greatest slaughter of aurors it has ever seen…"

"I don't particularly care for company, except for yours of course, and I especially did not want visitors on that day. I have killed, Poppy, and I do not regret it. There are many who have labeled me as a mad man, a dark wizard, a few have called me a genius. And I know I am atrocious to look at," he gestured to his disfigured face, "but I am a man, I have my faults, and I do not run from them, at least not now. I ran for far too long, and it cost me my ballet girl in the end."

"You're not the only one, and you'll find no pity from me," Poppy gazed down at her hands, "anyone who remembers Grindelwald or any of the reigns of Voldemort has suffered more than anyone deserves."

"Marry me."

"What!" Poppy looked at Eric as though he had lost his mind, "you've finally lost your mind once and for all, you loony old coot. I will do no such thing." She stood up, straightening her skirts violently.

"Marry me," Eric captured Poppy's hand, and held it even when she tried to pull away, "I have precious little happiness left in my life, but what happiness there is, you're responsible for it."

"I'm an old woman…"

"And I'm an even older man. We've both suffered loss, why not share what little there is left of life?"

Poppy snorted, "you've truly gone daft, to think that I would marry you…" she trailed off as Eric raised her hand to his lips. She sighed, "very well then. But you're in charge of finding an officiate… from your bed! I'll not have you making yourself worse by trying to wander about, and I don't want a wedding, a simple legal ceremony will satisfy me. I'm not a girl, after all, who wants flowers and bows and other such nonsense."

"We've both done this before, my dear," Eric said, "neither of us needs romance, just companionship and whatever love we may find."

* * *

"I think we better get back now, I'm sure Snape is worried about you." Draco had allowed Olivia to lead him all over the castle, taking the longest route possible back to the dungeons.

"No he's not," Olivia insisted, but she allowed Draco to take her hand and lead her down the hall. They hadn't gone far when Snape came around the corner ahead of them. Olivia instantly tried to hide behind Draco as best she could, which was rather difficult as he was still holding her hand.

"Where was she?" Severus asked.

Draco looked down at Olivia then back up at his former professor, "trying to run away. We ended up having a rather nice discussion."

"Olivia, come here."

Olivia whimpered and remained behind Draco.

"Olivia, now!" Severus' voice was dangerously hard.

Olivia seemed frozen to the spot so Draco reached down, and with a hand to the middle of her back, gently pushed her forward a few steps. "I'll be sure to check up on you later," he promised her quietly.

Severus roughly grabbed Olivia's hand and all but dragged her down the hallway and stairs that led to their living quarters. "Go get ready for bed, and then I want you back out here," he ordered as soon as the door closed behind them. He barely spared a glance in the direction of his other two daughters who had come down while he was out. Dierna and Serena were both huddled together on the couch, looking very lost, but Severus turned to the papers that needed grading on his desk.

Olivia reappeared a short time later, dressed in her favorite pink nightgown. Sniffing quietly to herself. She had been too scared to even bring Tristan with her. She wanted her mother, but now she had lost one and was very close to losing the other. There was no one left to comfort her, to reassure her. She had longed for attention, of any sort, from her father. Now she dreaded it. For the first time in a very long while she missed her parents, her real parents. At such a young age she wasn't able to understand that Voldemort could destroy people much more affectively by leaving them alive then by killing them.

"Stop that sniveling child," Severus told her with a frown as he reached for his handkerchief. As he thrust the scrap of cloth at her, however, Olivia quickly backed away and hunkered on the ground in a little ball as though she had been struck.

Severus sat in his desk chair, fully shocked, the hand with the handkerchief still held out. And then it hit him. She was scared of him. Not the shy timidity that had been present when she first came to live with them. This was real fear. IWhen did I become my father/I But this was worse than any behavior his father had ever exhibited. He had, at least at one point in time, shown affection, in his own way, to his children. His father had never loved him or his mother.

He looked over to Dierna and Serena, silently begging for help. But they were both glancing nervously between him and Olivia, tears in their eyes. _What have I done to my children? If Morgan could see this_…that thought was almost too painful to hold onto… _if she could see this now she would never forgive me_.

"Olivia, come here."

Olivia whimpered and shook her head no from where she was still huddled in a ball on the floor.

"Olivia…" Severus tried to soften his voice, but had a feeling he wasn't doing a very good job. He had no idea what to do. He felt the rage rise up inside him, it was an emotion he had grown used to. It was the only emotion he allowed himself to feel. It was the only emotion he deserved. The expressions on his children's faces were the same expressions he had seen on the faces' of his victims. He had managed to detach himself from emotion when he was a Death Eater, he could summon that control again. He would need that control to see his way through the remainder of the evening. He had very few options left at this point.

Silently he stood up. He could feel his daughters' eyes on him as he crossed the room. He noticed that Dierna started to rise, but on second thought retained her seat. He did not want to be followed. Is she chose to come after him… he might not find the courage, or the cowardice, to do what he knew had to be done. He had become a liability. They could not afford liabilities, not this time.

He firmly closed the door to his bedroom behind him, satisfied that he would not be followed. His children were too scared of him to dare follow him now. He was responsible for that. And as much as it would destroy Morgan if she knew of it, he now needed that space more than ever.

He was responsible for her current state. He had caused his wife's destruction. He had caused the destruction of his family. All that was left was his personal demise. Not that he had far to go. His soul was already taken care of. He had lost his soul when he lost Morgan. She would not come back to him. With her had gone any hope of forgiveness for all the sins he had committed. He couldn't comprehend a deity who was so benevolent to forgive all that he had done in his lifetime. Eric had once spoken to him of unconditional love. It was not a theory that Severus was capable of comprehending. He worked in the tangible world of science. He lived his life knowing that one simple mistake could completely negate the result you were striving for. He had made far too many mistakes to maintain any hope.

His face was grey, and his breathing ragged as he pulled out the evidence of the two biggest mistakes. Two photos, both slightly battered, both showing love, in two very different ways. Two loves that he had never deserved, two loves that he had lost. In the first Lucy, pale and docile, smiled gently at him. Her calm expression held the promise of quiet days spent researching. Of a small and quiet family. The promise of a quiet life. He was responsible for her death, he was responsible for the death of that promise.

The other picture was of Morgan. Her curls blew wildly about her face in the persistent wind that refused to let them go. In between smiling an impish grin up at him she would beat at her hair, her face screwed up in irritation as she tried to tame the unruly curls. She had never promised him the peace and quiet that Lucy had. She had given him more children than he had ever desired. She had interrupted his work, annoyed him, run from him, and he loved her far more than he had imagined himself capable of loving. And yet he had destroyed her. Because of him she lay dying. He had never deserved her. He did not deserve to try and find any sort of forgiveness at her side. He had tried. He had spent hours at her bedside, kneeling on the hard, unforgiving floor, his prayers unanswered. He no longer deserved that sort of empty hope, he had never deserved it. He had never deserved Morgan, or the life she had made for them, or the forgiveness she had so readily offered while she was able.

Severus returned the photos to the drawer he had retrieved them from. They were his past. All that he had now was the past. He had been afforded a few years of happiness, not by divine grace, but by some divine mistake.

All that was left for him was to face all of the mistakes he had made. To relive them one last time. That was his fate. He had to face the bitterness one last time, and then it could be over.

He pulled a small vial from his pocket. Only a few drops of liquid, thick, and red as freshly drawn blood, were there. But it was more than enough. It was enough to send him to the hell that he deserved. The hell that was his own design. The one that he had built, brick by brick, with every mistake and every deliberate action of pain he had ever executed. He was dying.

Morgan's body betrayed her now, and left only the possibility of death. Severus' heart and mind were what betrayed him, and they left only the same possibility. He thought about visiting Morgan one last time, of allowing himself to see her face once more. But he did not think that he deserved that. And he knew that with the life he had lived it was pointless to harbor any hope of seeing her again in the afterlife. It was finally over. The small vial in his hand offered on final promise. Immediate death.


	88. Chapter 88

Nimue tried to ignore the prickly feeling behind her eyes. She knew that it was trying to tell her that something was wrong. But she was trying to pay attention to their visitors, that had to be her priority at the moment. She had managed a smile for both William and Sirius, she hadn't been expecting them, but they had ridden to the temple with the visitors from the North.

And the visitors made up a rather large group. They were priestesses, and their followers. The entourage from Avalon was there, as well as the Norse worshippers. As a novice, Nimue uncomplainingly did her duty of seeing the guests to rooms and making sure that they were comfortable. Offering lightweight linens in place of the heavier wools and furs that the visitors had traveled in. But she only went through the motions on the outside, on the inside her mind was humming. She knew that she wasn't imagining the looks that the foreigners gave her. She could feel their eyes following her. And she didn't like it.

As soon as she was able, she rushed away to the quiet spot on the beach that she had claimed as her own. It wasn't visible from the temple or from Cadmus' camp, but somehow Aias was always able to find her when she retreated there. Within moments of her arrival he was visible coming down the path towards her. She was usually thankful for his company. He had offered valuable company and advice. And he kept her secrets, especially the secret of what she had been practicing ever since she had heard about the attack on her mother.

She wanted to be prepared. And Aias had helped her when Kalliope and Remus wouldn't. She owed him a great debt, and she would sincerely miss him when she left Greece. And there was no doubt in her mind that she would leave Greece, and sooner rather than later. She was just waiting for the right time.

"Nimue," Aias greeted her with a slight dip of his head as he stopped a few paces from her.

"Aias," Nimue tried to offer him a brave smile, but it faltered. "They are here because of me, I just can't figure out what it is they want with me…"

"The mind of a priestess is often shrouded in mystery," Aias offered. "As a healer, I have noticed that many do not seek my aid until they are nearly past the hope of recovering…"

"I don't think your healing skills can help me Aias, but I thank you for the offer," this time Nimue's small smile was genuine. She knew that Aias would give her whatever aid he could. But it had reached the point where she had to stand on her own. "They will be wanting me…" She looked up the steep slope of the cliff where she could discern that the lights of the temple were being lit. "But it will only be a welcoming feast tonight, protocol states that no business will be done yet tonight…" she turned that thought over before deliberately sitting down in the sand that had begun to cool in the night air.

"I will stay to watch over you," Aias crossed his legs as he sank to the ground. His short sword lay across his knees should he have need of it. But it was more of a symbolic gesture. Both of the beach's lonely occupants knew that physically they were safe where they were. But it was likely to be a long night emotionally for the British born novice.

* * *

Severus held the vial between the tips of his fingers. His red tinted fate was so easily assessable, a few drops to end a life that had been full of pain and self condemnation. He was no longer in a fit enough state of mind to recall the few memories of joy that he usually had to cling to. His wife was lost to him, and he had convinced himself that he had ruined any chance he had of reconciliation with his children. He was close to drowning in the dark madness of his soul. It had taken weeks, but Severus' mind was now clear on one point. During his days as a Death Eater he had always been prepared for the fact that each day could be his last. Now he was determined that his end was now.

His hands shook slightly as he uncorked the fatal bottle. He passed one hand wearily over his eyes. Eyes that he would be content to close for the final time. To be away from the pain, and hurt, and agony, and…

"Daddy?"

Severus looked up in terror at the sound of that voice. If he had only had one single moment more…

"Daddy, would you read to me out of my book?" Olivia opened the door a bit wider. Behind her Dierna and Serena were frantically trying to figure out what to do through whispered consultation and hand signals. If they had realized Olivia's intentions earlier they would have stopped her from walking straight into, what they were convinced was, the proverbial lion's den.

Severus stared blankly at his youngest daughter, the vial still clutched in his hand.

"Or I could read to you," Olivia offered as she ventured a few steps further into the room, "but I'll need your help with some of the larger words. I can't figure them all out by myself." She shifted from one foot to the other uncertainly for a long moment when her father remained silent.

It had taken all the bravery the seven-year-old could muster to come in here on her own. She had even left Tristan, the one companion she had always depended on, behind. This was the first truly significant moment of her life that he had not been by her side. She had spent several moments crying with him in her room, and then, in a fit of maturity far beyond her few years, she had come to the conclusion that she could somehow make things right again. She at least knew that she had to die. Somehow, the child knew that she was on the verge of losing another set of parents.

She started to turn, nearly ready to admit defeat. She could see Serena and Dierna gesturing to her to join them through the still open door. But, she stopped. She was not able to understand her father's recent behavior, but she did not like to see him so sad either. For, that was the only emotion she could name for what she had seen in him. She was too young to know how deeply Severus Snape's self-loathing went.

She finished crossing the room and crawled up onto the bed so that she was sitting on the edge of it next to her father, the leather-bound book held securely in her lap. "What's that?" she pointed to the vial, which she could just barely see, small as it was, clutched in Severus' hand.

Severus looked from the vial, back to Olivia, and then back to the vial again. His mind felt oddly numb. Finally he spoke, his words slow, "that book looks awfully large for you."

Olivia shrugged, "Serena helped me read the first part. I like it." In the last months she had moved away from the picture-filled story books in her own room, to the length tomes that were on her parents' neatly ordered shelves.

"Olivia, I…" if he could just order her from the room he could continue what he had started. He could still end his life.

"Here," Olivia interrupted his thought process and tugged on his arm. "Sit against the pillows," she used all her weight to get him to move so that he was seated against the headboard and quickly cuddled up next to him. "Would you like to read first?" She offered him the book.

Not knowing what else to do, Severus took the book from his daughter's hand and opened it to the marked page. In his deep, true voice, he began to read, "The first part of their journey was performed in too melancholy a disposition to be otherwise than tedious and unpleasant. But as they drew towards the end of it, their interest in the appearance of a country which they were to inhabit overcame their dejection…"

The vial had fallen from the hand in Olivia's struggle to get him situated to read to her. The contents spilled across the floor in a bloody fashion as Severus continued to read.

By the time he had finished the chapter Olivia had wormed her way under his arm so that she could see the book to follow along as he read. Halfway through chapter seven Serena and Dierna moved from standing in the doorway to crowding onto the bed. Dierna sat slightly off to herself, hugging her knees to her chest on the other side of Olivia. Serena leaned against her father's left arm. They sat like that for hours, until one by one, the girls fell asleep, lying there together, a family for the first time in months.

Severus watched them as the candles burned down. Until a few hours ago he was convinced that his children were his only future. That he had nothing left to offer the world. He had never really understood his children. Their mother had showed them love at every turn, she had hugged them, dried tears, been genuinely interested in everything that they did. Yet the confounded creatures still came to him for comfort. At times in the past they had even come to him before their mother. He wasn't an affectionate man. He did not hug his children. He allowed them to hug him without pushing them away. He might rest a hand on their shoulder. He allowed Olivia to climb all over him as his other children had done at that age, but he never encouraged them. And now… now of all times they were clinging to him. When he had most wanted to die, his children had come to him…

Carefully he slipped out from between them. He couldn't bear to watch them anymore. Silently he made his way to his private lab. He was no longer sure if it was the haven it had once been. It was where he had tried and failed to find some way of saving his wife. It was where he had brewed the poison that was to have taken his life just a short time ago. It was where he had followed a passion. Now the cold grey stones seemed to mock him. They were as unwelcoming and hard as he could wish them to be, as he deserved for them to be. Olivia had stayed his hand tonight, but what of the next night? What of a fortnight from now? How much longer could he go on?

He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, his reflexes still sharp and finely hone, wand drawn. He found himself face to face with Dierna. She hadn't so much as flinched when he turned on her like that, she simply looked… tired. But it wasn't from lack of sleep. She didn't hold her shoulders back as proudly as she once had, dark circles under her eyes had become a permanent feature, and her hair had lost its luster. "Leave me," he ordered in a quiet voice. It was a voice that was weary, tired of life.

"Dad," Dierna's voice was tired as she spoke to her father voluntarily for the first time in months, "we're still here…" the red stain on the carpet hadn't escaped her notice. And while Serena might not have realized what it was, she was certain that she knew. "Don't abandon us."

Her simple plea cut him more affectively than any knife could have. Severus looked away. Looked at the shelves lining the walls, they held many things, but not the answers he was looking for. But there was one answer, standing right in front of him. He had to live for his children. It was what Morgan would have wanted. It was his duty. He looked at Dierna, "Adelaide," for once he used the name her mother had given her, not out of anger, but for Morgan, "I am sorry, it was not my intention to hurt you." He looked away from her again, he was not accustomed to apologizing, and he never did so in such a direct manner. He was not going to watch while she turned away from him.

"Dad?" Dierna stepped closer to her father, putting a tentative hand on his arm, "Dad, are you ok?" When he didn't turn to face her she walked around him. It was a memory that would never leave her for as long as she lived. Through the tears in her own eyes she could see that her father was crying. She was sure that it was an act that no other living person had witnessed, not even her mother.

And, in that moment of agony Severus was able to do something else that he had never done before. He reached out to another person for comfort. It was the first time he could remember truly welcoming an embrace from one of his children, and he held onto Dierna in return as though his life depended on it.

His life did depend on it. His children had saved him from death tonight, and they would for many nights to come. They sank to the floor together, finally finding release for their grief, and forgiveness for each other.

Severus, always a study at emotional control was the first to regain composure. He surprised himself over his lack of shame at showing such a moment of weakness in front of his daughter. But, it did not bother him as he would have thought.

"Here," Severus gave Dierna a hand up from the floor. "You have no color in to you at all," his voice was back to its normal neutrality. But, it was different somehow. As Dierna choked down the glass of brandy he poured for her she was able to honestly tell herself that they would all survive this trial. Somehow, the biggest hurdle had just been crossed.

"Dad, I…" Dierna sought for the right words, but wasn't sure what one would say in such a situation.

"I would appreciate it if you did not mention details of this occurrence to your siblings."

Dierna half smiled to herself, things were definitely starting to look better. "I won't, but only if you promise me you won't be brewing any more poisons."

"I will not take orders from my daughter over what I will and will not brew in my lab, I am a potions master, and as such I have earned the right…"

"Please, promise me," there was a light of determination in her green eyes that proclaimed she would not be pushed aside. "We've just been given the chance to be a family again, don't ruin it."

Severus sighed, "go to bed Dierna."

"You haven't promised yet."

He nodded slowly, "you have my word."

* * *

Nimue shifted the weighty jar of wine from her left hand to her right as the sea breeze tugged her hair loose from its braids and whipped her white robes around her slim figure. The grey sky was ominous and thunder rumbled low in the distance as she traveled the path from the storehouse to the meeting hall where the senior priestess and their visitors were meeting. She was the only novice who was serving them today. The rest of the serves were priestesses. It was odd that the rest of the novices had been sent away.

She wished the visiting priestesses would leave. She wanted to discuss with Kalliope the prospect of leaving. She had a feeling her request would be refused, again. But this time Cadmus agreed that it was time for her to go home. He had also agreed to use whatever influence he had.

She nodded politely to the group of satyrs who had ventured up to the temple, and they, grinning, inclined their heads in return. She had a feeling that whatever it was that they were whispering together was anything but polite, but at least they didn't say it loud enough for her to hear.

The warrior who stood at the entrance to the meeting hall pulled aside the heavy wool door covering so that she could enter. It took a good deal of focus and a few choked back tears to keep from coughing as she entered the incense filled hall. The priestesses were deep in discussion and barely acknowledged her as she passed between them to refill cups.

The High Priestess of Avalon was the first to respond to the girl's presence. "She will be well off in Avalon," she addressed the other priestesses, although she was watching Nimue, "it is in her homeland, after all. I would prefer that she performed the ritual there, but if you need her here for a bit longer her vows may initially be made here."

Kalliope's shoulders tensed as she sat up straighter, "I had not intended on sending her to Avalon so soon…" she was careful to keep her voice neutral.

"But she is already of an age to be made a priestess. And, her lineage is that of Avalon, not of your people. Ideally she will return with me when I leave here. I would see her as a priestess in a month's time, and such promise as a seer…"

Nimue opened her mouth to protest being spoken about in such a manner, having her future planned out for her, but could find no words. How dare they speak of her as though she weren't present! How dare they plan her future without her permission or input! They wanted her in Avalon now… they wanted her to be a seer. It was the farthest thing from what she wanted for herself. She cursed her 'gift' of the Sight. It had only ever brought pain to her. She wished it away from her with all of her being.

If she was going to be stuck with it for the rest of her life, she certainly wasn't going to use it for others. She wouldn't become a pawn in this game. She wanted to be her own person… The room started to spin around her as the conversation continued. Plans for her initiation as a priestess, debates over where she would be, Greece or Britain, the possibility of a political marriage… it went on and on and on… her breathing grew rough as she fought for balance. She managed to set the wine jar down before she spilled it.

"Let the girl speak for herself!" The command came from the far corner of the room. The strong voice brought Nimue back to the incense filled room and the priestesses who were now looking at her expectantly.

"I…" Nimue struggled to put into words what she felt.

"Speak child, your heart will guide you."

She could see now that it was one of the women from the North. A tall and stately woman with dark hair who still wore her fur trimmed warrior's outfit. Her sword left outside in respect of the conclave. Her voice was rich and smooth. Her bearing that of a queen. She could blend in or stand out at her own discretion. Her encouraging smile and warm eyes encouraged Nimue.

"I will not go to Avalon."

"If it is your wish to remain here as a priestess, arrangements may be made," Kalliope began, "our wish is for your happiness… and your safety..."

"If you were concerned for my happiness you would send me home!" Nimue drew herself up, "I will not play this game of yours anymore. I will not be a priestess. I will not be your seer." She gazed around the room. It was a room full of women who looked as though they didn't believe her. As though they new what was best for her and would see that she followed their orders, even if she didn't want to. She could tell that Kalliope was thinking, but only the Norse woman, she recalled her name, Svafa, she was the only one who was nodding in agreement with what she said.

Nimue felt a rush of courage fill her as she squared her shoulders. "I will not be a priestess for you, because I am going home. Will you provide me with an escort?" she turned to Kalliope.

The High Priestess studied her carefully. The girl had grown up under her care. She was, in fact, older than she should be. "I made a promise to your parents, I always keep my word."

Nimue noticed for the first time that it was not a direct refusal. She was being given a choice. The room erupted around her when she stated once again that she was leaving. No novice had the right to speak that way, to go against the wishes of her superiors. She reached inside of her trying to find a way to get what she wanted without implicating Kalliope in her plans. She thought of one option. She had tried it, practiced on her own. But never for a very great distance. There was no telling where she might end up, or even if all of her would end up there. But she had to try.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on relaxing. As she turned, the last thing she saw before she disapparated was Svafa's triumphant look.


	89. Chapter 89

For the first time Severus shared his vigil over his wife with his children. He had spent the remainder of the night on the couch after sending Dierna back to his bed with Serena and Olivia. Now, as the first rays of the morning sun streamed through the Hospital Wing windows he sat by Morgan's bedside. Olivia was in his lap, while Serena and Dierna stood together on the other side of the bed.

"What do we do if…?" Serena couldn't quite finish the question, but it was the closest that any of them had come to asking it.

Severus looked at the three of his children, who were looking back at him waiting for an answer. "We shall continue on with our lives. It will not be the same, but change is inevitable." His tone was sharp and precise. Serena and Dierna grinned at him in response.

"Will you send me away?" Olivia asked.

"Never," Severus held her tighter, not quite sure what had prompted the question, but not sure if now was the time to delve deeper. He knew he did not have the innate parenting skills that Morgan did. He still, after so many years, was somewhat mystified by his children. He was never quite sure what to say to them, or how to deal with them.

They sat in silence until the sun was fully up. "I believe you have classes to attend, and I have classes to teach," he checked his pocket watch as he nudged Olivia off of his lap. "I believe you have lessons as well," he addressed Olivia as she tried to cling to him. He nodded to the end of the hall where Draco was standing, he wasn't sure when the younger man had arrived. But there was no mistaking the small nod of approval that Draco graced him with. He stiffened, his pride instantly rearing up. He did not need the approval of a former student! Even if that former student may have been right… had most certainly been right…

He spent so long contemplating that thought that he expected to be alone when he finally looked up. But, Dierna was still standing there.

"I have a free period now," she explained with a shrug. It was, in fact, the free period that she had used to spend with her father. Recently… he hadn't been around and she had used the time for other pursuits.

Severus nodded, "I had forgotten about that."

"Would you mind if I…?"

"Of course not."

Dierna bent to pick up her school bag, "Dad, could we just talk today?"

Severus raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's just something… something I don't think I can talk to anyone else about," her words were coming faster now, tripping over each other. She was so used to not talking to her father that it was difficult now, "and I have to make a decision, and I think I have, but I don't know if it's the right one, and I… I just need to talk to you about it."

"Shall I have the House Elves send tea down to my office?" He answered all of Dierna's fears that she might be pushed away again with that one question. He wanted nothing more than to sit by his wife's side while he could, to relive the mistakes he had made that had brought her to this state. To keep torturing himself… but he wasn't allowed that option anymore.

* * *

Nimue stared around her, there was mist all around, and steep cliffs rose up on either side of her. She shivered from the cold air and hugged herself. The light wool robes she wore, while more than adequate for the Greek winter did not suffice here. She struggled to keep her tears at bay, she had no idea where 'here' was. She had managed to apparate herself in one piece, but she was now lost with no clue how to get herself un-lost. 

At least she had her wand, which she drew from her sleeve, its light weight felt comforting in her hand. Something rustled in the bushes around her and she spun around, wand held at the ready, but not sure what she was looking for. Her breathing was loud in her otherwise still surroundings. No more sounds came from the bushes.

She closed her eyes as she tried to calm her heart and strained to listen. Finally, she caught the sound of running water. It was her only guiding point, so she went towards it.

She fought her way through the undergrowth as she walked blindly through the mist. She couldn't even see the sun to have any idea of the time or the direction in which she was headed. As the sound of the water grew louder she was also able to hear voices. Whatever language the spoke in, she couldn't understand, but it was two women. As she struggled through the last tangled branches she heard the sound of wings. And by the time she stood on the bank of the stream there was only one woman there, her hood pulled far over her face.

"You have come a long way on your own child," the stranger's voice was full and melodious.

Nimue sighed, she seemed to have little choice left, and would have to take her chances, "I am lost." She trembled in the cold as an icy wind seemed to blow straight through her. She was vaguely away of the ravens perched above, staring down at the scene below them.

The woman nodded, the hood of her cloak falling back to reveal a stately woman with rich red hair braided and coiled on top of her head, she wore it like a crown. "What you seek lies in that direction, Nimue," she pointed in the direction that the stream was flowing.

"How do you know who I am?" Nimue took a step backwards and jumped as a twig snapped under her foot. This felt like a dream… a strange one. She was sure that she would wake up at any moment and find herself back on her cot in the novice's quarters.

"We all have our own gifts, and we must learn to use them to the best of our ability," the woman answered vaguely. She smiled, "are you a witch or not? Transfigure yourself something warmer to wear, you have a long journey ahead of you, and the walk to Hogwarts is just the beginning of it." She turned and started walking in the opposite direction, away from where she had told Nimue the school was.

"How far is it?" Nimue called after her, not really expecting an answer.

But, the woman turned back, "you will spend at least one night sleeping under the stars, no more than that if you are lucky." She smiled again, "do not worry, they will make sure that you make it to your destination."

"Who will?" but there was no answer, for the woman was gone. Nimue looked around her, no one was in sight. She turned to start her trek down the river and nearly tripped over the bundle that had appeared at her feet. Her hands trembled as she picked it up, a slip of parchment with her name written on it was pinned to it. Inside the canvas bag was a warm cloak, a loaf of bread, and a bottle of butterbeer. She looked around the mist filled valley again, but could still see no one. "I guess I have no choice," she muttered to herself. She wrapped herself in the cloak and slung the bag over her shoulder as she picked her way along the rough path by the stream.

She could not see anyone, but they were watching her as she traveled.

* * *

Severus seated himself at his desk as Dierna took the chair across from him. 

"I'd like you to look at these and give me your opinion on them," she slid a stack of parchments across the desk to him.

Severus looked at the top parchment, and then flipped through the rest of them quickly, "you haven't even taken your NEWTS yet…"

Dierna sighed, " I know," her face darkened, "you'll notice that most of them start with 'given your current grades and your father's good standing in the potions community…'" she snorted, "I'd rather they had come after the NEWTS."

Severus sat back to start reading, looked back up at his daughter, and realized that she was watching him intently. His realization that he still had children to look after did not erase months of mistakes and bitter silence. He found himself uncomfortable and annoyed at being under such close observation. "Do not sit there gaping at me!" he snapped, "I'm sure you have homework you could be working on. Do not think that I will allow you to squander your time just because I am doing you a favor."

Dierna cringed slightly at his harsh tone, but realized that he meant no real harm by it. She pulled out her Transfiguration text and some notes, but didn't really pay attention to either of them. She read the same page at least a dozen times and couldn't recall a single word on it. When she thought she couldn't stand it any longer her father demanded her attention.

"These are rubbish," he tossed the majority of the apprenticeship offers into the wastebasket at the side of his desk. She noticed that most of them were the ones she had marked as being of no interest to her. They were either in a part of the world she had no desire to live in, or poorly paid positions, or ones that wanted her based only on her father's merits. She noticed that one she had marked as a possible option had gone in the waste basket as well. "What about Master O'Teal's offer?"

Severus' mouth turned down in an open sneer, "he runs a very productive laboratory. What few people know is that he takes his apprentices' research projects and tends to attach his name to them. Not at all an honest man. You will not be working with him."

"Alright then," Dierna looked at the two pieces of parchment that remained, "those were my first two choices anyways…"

Severus examined them again, "they're both fools, I would never offer an apprentice a stipend of that amount, especially one who hasn't taken their NEWTS yet. It's far more than you deserve… however, they both tend to be fair in their dealings with apprentices, run well maintained labs, and are well respected by their peers. They are both good choices."

"But which one should I accept?" Dierna leaned forward.

"I cannot answer that for you."

"But…"

"You already showed good judgment in sorting out all of your offers as you did. I offered my opinion on O'Teal's offer because you would not be familiar with the rumors concerning his less than honest dealings with students. You are seventeen Dierna, you are of legal age, it's time to start planning your own life, I cannot and will not do it for you." She looked so lost, and he remembered the agony of deciding where to apprentice when he was her age, that he did not turn her out as he was intending to, "but, I will listen if you feel the need to talk out your concerns."

Dierna pulled the two offers towards her, "LeBeau has offered a slightly higher stipend, and his lab tends to specialize in healing potions, which I'm interested in. But, I'll have more options with al-Rashid if I decide I want to pursue research in another area of study… I would be closer to home if I went with LeBeau… but…" she paused, not knowing if her next point was a valid one or not.

"You've idolized al-Rashid since the first time you stole one of his books out of my library."

Dierna nodded. "Is it wrong to use that as a point in his favor?"

"Is it wrong to hold it against him?"

Dierna nodded slowly. "I think… I think I would like to apprentice with al-Rashid. I know his lab is much larger than most, so I wouldn't be working directly with him much of the time, but… I don't think I can refuse his offer."

"One point of advise I will give you," Severus had to work hard to fight down the surge of pride that threatened to fill him. Pride that one of his children shared his passion enough to pursue a career in the same field as him, "do not accept or deny any offers without visiting the lab first. They have both invited you to do so."

Dierna smiled, "I guess that means I get to go to Rome. Can I go on a weekend?"

"I suppose that could be arranged." Severus was personally glad that al-Rashid's offer came for his branch in Rome. His main labs were located in Cairo and Constantinople, both places where he would rather his daughter didn't live on her own. Rome, while not the safest of cities, he could at least approve of, if somewhat reluctantly.

He was nearly late to his own class he sat so long in his office thinking, after Dierna had left. His thoughts turned from his own children growing up to the parentless children in his own House, a House he had neglected of late. His anger with himself for leaving them alone for so long was intense enough that the unlucky group of Second Years he taught late that morning lost so many points and were so thoroughly chewed out that one would have thought that Voldemort himself must have paid the potions master a visit in the preceding hour.

* * *

Nimue pulled the hood of the cloak up over her head and settled her back against a large smooth rock. She palmed her wand, wishing she could light a fire. But she didn't dare chance it. She still wasn't sure where she was. And she wasn't sure what, or who, might be out there in the darkness. 

She settled for setting another warming charm on the cloak. She had kept resetting it throughout the day. Her charms weren't strong enough to last for more than a few hours at a time.

She kept playing the events of the day back to herself in her head, even as she listened carefully to her surroundings, knowing that she must stay alert. It had all been so strange… the way they had been planning her future for her, as though she were a pawn in some game… She had to wonder how much meddling the priestesses actually got away with. She was also confused as to why Svafa had stood up for her, and seemed so satisfied with the fact that she had left. She'd never even seen Svafa until a few short days ago. And then there was the strange woman she had met earlier, and whoever it was that was supposedly watching over her…

Of course Remus would know what she had done by now. She wondered what he would have to say about her course of action, he had reminded her so often of late to think before she acted! She also wondered how long it would be before her father was informed of what she had done.

She had been sent away for her own protection and for the protection of those around her. She could have put them all in danger. And she was hopelessly lost… all she knew was that she was somewhere far north of Greece. And she only knew that because of how cold it was.

She looked up at the night sky. The mist had thinned some and she could see the starts between the wispy clouds. "Please let me get home again…" she hadn't wished on a star in years. But the stars were her only companions tonight.

She pulled the cloak tighter around her, clutching the bag with the rest of her food to her chest… it wasn't much… and pillowed her head on her arm. As she fell asleep it silently began to snow. Soft dancing white flakes that softened the harsh winter landscape and clothed the naked black trees. The last thing she saw was the white snow against the darkness. She slept all night without seeing the eyes that watched her, eyes that shone in the moonlight, as bright as the stars.

* * *

Authoress' note: sorry it has been so long since I updated here, when no one leaves reviews I tend to forget these things

coll: I hope to have this part of the ficcy finished by the end of the summer (it's currently at 100 chapters, which I need to edit, etc. before I post them on here, but I'll try to be better about that). I do have a third part of this ficcy planned, which will take place during Olivia's first year at Hogwarts.


	90. Chapter 90

Severus was slightly distracted in his classes the next day. He maintained his usual level of classroom discipline, but his cutting remarks were somewhat lacking, still sharp, but less individualized. A slight enough distinction that none of the students, save the Slytherins, noticed it.

It was the topic of choice in the Common Room that night as they clustered around the fire.

"Do you think something has happened?" Brandon Potter asked as he was forced to relinquish his seat, the closest on to the fire, to Mark. "Maybe Madam Snape has…"

"No, that's not it," Mark looked to Kay who had been pacing back and forth across the Common Room ever since they returned from dinner. He was about to tell her to come sit with him, his lap was free after all… but was diverted by the triplets who had just been chased out of the girls' dorms by an angry mob for setting off dungbombs. Being Head Boy had its definite benefits. Being able to cuff the triplets upside the head was one of them. While not a school wide sanctioned method of discipline, Snape didn't mind if Mark felt the need to box a few ears in the Slytherin Common Room, especially if said ears belonged to the Messrs. Bulstrode.

"Wish I could thrash them properly…" Mark muttered to himself as he finally was allowed the opportunity to return to his seat, only to find that Brandon was once again in it. He lifted the First Year by his collar and dropped him on the floor.

The serpent house, always self-sufficient out of necessity, was starting to flounder without the strong hand of Severus Snape to guide it. While Mark understood their House Master's need to be elsewhere, he was getting tired of having to put the younger years in their place all on his own.

"Want to go down to Salazar's rooms?" a pair of arms snaked around his neck. Kay had finally stopped her pacing.

"Only if you tell me what has you all worked up," he knew his girlfriend's quirks, one was that she paced when upset about something.

"Transfiguration essay," she lied smoothly.

He snorted, "if you don't want to tell me…"

She shrugged, "just trying to figure out why the rest of the Houses keep staring at us like we all have the dark mark pinned to our robes."

"Easy, because we're Slytherins, and you know what that means to them," Mark shot back bitterly. "Our House is smaller than theirs, but has produced the largest percentage of Death Eaters…" he twirled his wand between his fingers, lucky that the angry sparks that shot from it didn't singe him, "its unfortunate that he had to take on the serpent as his symbol... you'd think that House associations could be dropped after one graduates. I suppose some people will always associate Slytherin with Voldemort. No matter what we do. I think they'll always hate us…"

Kay snorted, "they're ones to talk." At Mark's raised eyebrow she shrugged again, "we all have the same history books, and Peter Petigrew is in all of them."

"Check," Mark acknowledged.

"It might be 'mate' if you follow me down to Salazar's rooms," she drawled out. "The Baron won't be back to check on us again until midnight…"

Unfortunately, what was planned as a private escape did not stay private. Not five minutes after they had descended the spiraling staircase, Marcus, Agrippa, and Posthumous came barreling down after them. It took nearly a half hour for the rest of the house to trickle down. While Mark glowered at them all, put out at losing what was supposed to be a quiet retreat Kay couldn't help grinning at all the Slytherins clustered together by the fireplace. None of the other Houses would be able to fit all of their members in this room, but Slytherin was small enough.

"I don't blame them," she whispered to Mark. "You are the Head Boy, and without Snape checking up on us… you're the one they turn to."

Mark snorted in disbelief, but mentally cursed himself for the redness that crept up his neck when he realized how serious the pretty Prefect was. "I'm not their House Master," he reminded her.

"I know, but you do tend to watch out for us." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "no one should be alone."

"We're not alone as long as we have each other," Brandon added, grinning even as Mark cuffed him, "you'll make an excellent Head of House someday," he assured the seventh year.

Mark smiled in spite of himself, "game of chess?"

Brandon's grin, large before, threatened to blind the Head Boy.

"Stay close," Mark grabbed a hold of Kay as she started to wander away, "I need you to be my cheerleader."

"You don't need me, you'll have him beat in fifteen minutes."

"I know, but I want a kiss for every one of his pieces I take," Mark claimed his first one then, not particularly caring that half the serpent house was watching.

* * *

"Rome, next weekend," Dierna informed her father as she leaned against his work station holding the letter in her hand.

"I do have my concerns about you traveling alone," Severus reminded her. "Eight times counterclockwise," he instructed as he moved aside and began carefully slicing dandelion roots.

"I can apparate on my own," she insisted.

"I know you are fully confidant of your own abilities…"

"I'll be fine..."

"An auror will be accompanying you," he held up a hand to ward off the outburst that he knew was forthcoming, "only until you arrive at Ptolemy's lab and for the trip home. You never know where a trap may be laid."

"I suppose…"

Conversation was still stilted between father and daughter, and so they lapsed into silence while they continued to work. In silence they carried the freshly corked bottles up to Madam Pomphrey, and carefully restocked her supply cabinet.

"Dad…?" Dierna's voice was strangely high pitched.

"I know," he answered her unspoken question quietly, "if a siege occurred now, we would lose more people to relatively minor injuries than as direct casualties." There was no denying, the supply cabinet was alarmingly bare, and growing more so quickly.

The only healing potions they could continue to create were well stocked, but everything else… Even certain food items were starting to become scarce. "Why aren't the other wizarding governments helping us?" Dierna carefully closed and latched the cabinet.

"Because they see us as a liability," Severus was bluntly honest. Morgan had always, at least as much as he allowed, been his confidant. She still was. But, he recognized in Dierna enough of himself to be more open than he would normally allow. Besides, as tense as things still were between them, it was one more thing to give his mind a momentary break from dwelling on his own dark thoughts.

"But if they helped us…" Dierna frowned, "wouldn't it benefit them in the end?"

"Not if they see our cause as a lost one," Eric rasped as he pulled aside the curtain that hung around his bed. "Not everyone operates on the same set of morals as the idealistic young."

Dierna scowled at what she was sure was a slight to her intelligence. She was capable of understanding that people, especially ones who were in government, could be less than humane.

"I meant no harm by that," Eric noticed Dierna's dark look. "It is merely something that I have had the opportunity to observer many times in the life that I have led. It happened when the last two times Voldemort has threatened us, it happened before there was a Voldemort. War brings out the best in some people, it creates heroes," he gave Severus the slightest nod at that pronouncement, "it brings out the worst in most. Especially those who are driven by monetary goals, and their own self interests. There is not a single government that is not driven by monetary goals or self interest. Especially one as corrupt as our own."

"Then who do we rely on for help?" Dierna looked back and forth between the two men.

"Ourselves," Eric finally answered.

"You should return to your Common Room, it is late," Severus broke the tense silence that had followed Eric's reply.

Dierna nodded her acquiescence and said her goodnights, including a brief stop to see her mother, before leaving the Hospital Wing.

"You should return to your Common Room as well."

"It has been a long time…" Severus reflected.

"Far too long, at least if what the Baron tells me is true. Go on Severus, an old man like me doesn't need company. Well, your company at least," he admitted as he watched Poppy cross the room, a slight smile playing at his lips. He managed to draw his eyes away from the nurse, "they need you more than I do at the moment."

Severus snorted, although he knew that the older wizard was right. After making his own stop by his wife's bedside he began making his way down to the dungeons. He gave the password to the unmarked space of stone wall that marked the entrance to the Common Room. And it was empty.

He frowned. His initial reaction was a certain level of disappointment. He had been looking forward to seeing his Slytherins, especially as he was finally feeling capable of being there for them. But, that quickly passed as it sank in that it was past curfew and not a single one of them was present. Giving them the benefit of the doubt he walked up and down the hallway of student rooms. Every dorm was empty. He returned to the Common Room, where the only sign of life was the crackling fire. His only company the tapestries…

His eyes narrowed. They wouldn't dare… Of course the secret had been left with Miss Parkinson, so perhaps they would. He descended the spiral staircase much faster than his students did, his anger growing exponentially as the sound of Slytherin voices came to him from below. Voices that were far too happy and relaxed to suggest that they had ever used the retreat for its intended purpose.

He made his entrance silently and merely stood in the doorway watching. It took several moments for the first student to realize that their House Master was there, and when she did her face drained of all color before she quickly leapt to her feet, pulling her closest housemate with her. It took only a few more seconds after that for every one of the Slytherins to be lined up before their Head of House, who loomed, terrible and angry, above them.

"I would ask what you have to say for yourselves," he murmured in a soft, deadly whisper, that nevertheless sounded louder than shouting ever could, "but I sincerely doubt that it would be worth my time to hear your pathetic excuses." He walked up and down the line of students, making sure that every one of them knew his displeasure. Besides being intimidating, it gave him a chance to finish putting his own thoughts in order. "I think that instead of listening to excuses, I shall have you follow me upstairs, where I'll flog the lot of you!"

Before he could make good on that threat, which he had every intention of doing, one green clothed student burst out of line and flung her arms around him. "Oh Professor! You're back!" Kay was smiling with much more joy than she had in months. After that the flood gates opened. The rest of the students poured out of line and swamped their Head of House, each one trying to cling to him, or offer some happy remark that he was feeling well enough to threaten their hides again.

"ENOUGH!" Snape pushed the grinning Slytherins away from him, crossing his arms over his chest to glare at them. It was a bit of a shock to find that he no longer had to glare down at Mr. McKean, whom he was ready to hold fully responsible for all Slytherin misdeeds that had occurred in the past months. The young man was now just as tall as he was.

"It's good to see you too, sir," Mark assured him.

Snape glowered at the miscreants, who were still grinning at him. His voice was low and velvety as he issued the order, "every one of you will be upstairs lined up by the time I reach the Common Room." It was evidence of how well disciplined they had been before Snape's recent absence that not one Slytherin hesitated before flinging themselves away from their Head of House and either up the stairs or into the room of paintings to make a quicker escape. "Not you," Snape caught Kay by the ear and followed up the stairs at a slower rate, dragging the unfortunate prefect behind him. "You will find, Miss Parkinson, that discretion is something that I value very highly. You disappoint me." Kay's eyes flooded at that, their Head's disappointment was the harshest of punishments. But, being the good Slytherin that she was she made sure that no tears fell.

"Sir," Kay finally ventured to speak about halfway up the never-ending staircase, "what are you going to do with us?" she hated to ask, but had to. She'd never seen the professor this angry before… well… almost never… but never at the whole House and never with her in particular. She expected to be ordered back into silence, and so was surprised when she received an answer.

"I am going to cane every single one of you."

A well-controlled temper never being one of her strong points Kay let out a derisive snort, "and what about you sir?" she snapped. Immediately regretting the tone when her ear was given a particularly violent tug and she was brought to a halt.

"What did you say?" it was the deadly whisper again.

However, this time Kay wasn't backing down. Momentarily freed from his iron grasp she took a step back so that she could look her House Master full in the face, "and what happens to you for leaving us to our own resources for so long? A lot of them are orphans, in case you've forgotten. And for many of the rest of us… our parents are as good as dead… you, sir, are all we have left, and then you abandoned us." She kept her voice low and even during her speech, but couldn't quite keep the hurt and feelings of betrayal from her eyes.

The two Slytherins stood and stared at each other for a long time, mirroring each other's posture, arms crossed, feet placed, firmly, slightly apart, neither one breaking eye contact. If it had come down to a true test of power, the Prefect wouldn't have stood a chance. But this was a question of honor. "I know I broke my word," the girl added, "and I am sorry I betrayed your trust, but I am not sorry that in doing so I provided my House with someplace to go when we were lonely. In case you haven't noticed, the rest of the school ostracizes us already, we don't need you doing the same thing."

"You would do well in a Ministry position, if it is ever cleared of infiltrators, Miss Parkinson, you have a strange talent for manipulation."

"Is that a compliment, sir?"

"It means that none of your Housemates will be punished for what I observed tonight."

Kay raised an eyebrow, noticing that she had been left out of the not-to-be-punished group. When that didn't get a response she asked about it flat out.

Snape rolled his eyes heavenward, "I suppose you may count yourself lucky that I am in a forgiving mood. But if I ever catch a single Slytherin down there again," he pointed back down the stairs meaningfully, "I will know whom to blame."

"Point taken sir. May I make the rest of the walk up without being dragged along?"

The rest of the Slytherins were comforted to hear their House Master's laugh precede him and Kay up the stairs. It had a twofold meaning: first, that they had happily escaped chastisement at the formidable hand of Severus Snape, and second, that their Head of House would not be leaving them alone for any extended period in the foreseeable future. It was oddly comforting to know that they could no longer get away with anything they pleased. Mark was especially happy that he no longer had to keep the Bulstrode triplets in order. He didn't see how Snape handled them.

* * *


	91. Chapter 91

"What do we do?" Remus asked as the sun came shining through the open door into the small room.

"We'll start a search immediately," Bill Weasley said as he checked to make sure that his rucksack was completely packed.

"I'll go with you, or set off on my own if you think its better," William put in.

"A search would be all but pointless," Kalliope finally broke into the planning party when the men pulled out rolled maps. "None of you can know where she apparated to."

"But you can…" Remus looked at his wife closely, noting that she wasn't meeting his eye as she concentrated on getting Angelos to nurse.

She shrugged, "I can only guess, no more. And if my guess is correct, then she has likely been found already. Although I still think that you should wait another day or two before telling her father what happened. It is likely that she will either show up or we will have some news of her by then. There is no reason to alarm her family yet. Yes, I am sure she has been found…" She cocked her head to the side, as her eyes slid shut, "she is not in any immediate danger, so I doubt her finders are malicious…"

"How does she do that?" Bill whispered as he paused, map half-way rolled up dangling from his fingers.

Remus shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea, but your niece was starting to do it too before… before she left."

A chill wind filled the room as the woolen flap over the door was lifted and Cadmus entered. "Lady," he inclined his head to Kalliope in a much more formal manner than he usually afforded her, "the satyrs have come up from their camp. They heard what happened and would like to know if there is anything they may do to assist in retrieving the little one."

Kalliope nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Cadmus' face, "yes, of course. Remus, please see to them, they trust you more than any of the other warriors." She waited until Remus had left with Bill in tow before she spoke again. "You knew she was going to leave," her tone was accusing and it was by no means a question.

Cadmus bent to adjust the straps of his sandals, it was a long moment before he looked up again, "so did you." His tone was much more calm and even.

Kalliope adverted her eyes, "it is not your place to question the doings of the Head Priestess…"

"I watched you play in the waves as a child, you terrorized my men and horses as a girl to the point that I cursed the gods that you had come into being, or at least that you were not my daughter or niece that I could take you in hand, I watched you take your vows of service as a young woman, I watched you with your daughter, I watched you put your daughter on the funeral pyre, and I see you now as a married woman with a child at your breast once more," he poured himself a glass of watered wine, "you knew that she was going to leave. And, I believe that you could have stopped her."

"No one else can know, Cadmus," Kalliope stood to put Angelo to bed, her hand hovering briefly above Kleo, but not actually touching the deformed infant.

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

She hadn't made it as far as she would have liked. The lady had said that she would only have to spend one night alone if she was lucky. Obviously, luck was not on her side this time. Nimue's feet were bruised and cold. The sandals she wore were no match for the rocky, snow covered terrain she was in now. And she still hadn't seen anything that would give her any idea of where she was. And night was quickly approaching again. It looked like a second night under the sky was awaiting her.

The night before had been truly miserable, and was not something she wanted to repeat. "I don't dare risk a fire…" she muttered to herself as she knelt by the stream she continued to follow. She fought back the tears that she had so bravely kept at bay this whole time.

"I wish…" she drew her knees up to her chest seeking more warmth, "I wish I wasn't so powerful." She closed her eyes. There were no stars visible tonight through the heavy clouds that were sifting down a light dusting of snow to cling in her hair and cloak. "I wish I could just be normal… I would even give up all my magical abilities if I could just go home again… I wish I wasn't alone."

A faint whisper, so soft that Nimue wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not answered, "you're not alone child…"

Nimue strained her eyes, trying to see where the voice had come from, if there had even been a voice. She couldn't be sure. It could all just be in her head. There were voices there already. The magic that allowed her to see what lay ahead whispered to her, the voices clamoring over each other in the quietest of tones. And not matter how hard she tried to suppress them, they were still there. Maybe this was another one of those voices. "Maybe I am going mad…"

Her head snapped back up and she looked again, this time swearing she had heard a low and throaty laugh. A single tear rolled down her nose and fell onto her clasped hands.

She quickly decided that she could not remain there for the night. Although she was tired she had to keep pressing on. As long as she was moving she was moving closer to Hogwarts… and closer to her mother. A mother who wouldn't be there to greet her with open arms. She sniffed again and wiped away the offending tear that escaped. But her father would be there… although last she had heard from her siblings he wouldn't be much comfort.

Nevertheless, she pressed on. Her feet caught on rocks and nearly sent her to the ground as she dragged her tired and cold body onwards. She couldn't help but wonder why she had seen no other signs of life on this journey. But she didn't wonder too much. She could feel the magic in the air. Something was shielded here… perhaps it was her… although she didn't know how that could be.

* * *

"I am perfectly capable of going to Rome by myself," Dierna glared at the two men sitting in front of her. Her dark scowl was only matched by the expression on her father's face. "Besides, you already said that I could, it's not fair to change your mind now."

"You will do as I say," Severus began in a dark tone. His scowl turned even more menacing as Potter had the audacity to clear his throat in a manner to suggest that he didn't agree with the direction that Severus was taking. That impertinent twit! As if he needed the boy-wonder's help in managing his own children. Nevertheless, and telling himself that he was doing so of his own accord, he changed tactics. "Potter will not be accompanying you directly. But he will be in Rome should you need his assistance."

Dierna still didn't look satisfied and began listing off reasons why she was perfectly capable of going to job interviews on her own.

Harry decided to stay out of this new development completely. He had no desire to get between two Snapes, particularly the two most temperamental of the whole clan. While he knew that Severus would win eventually, it looked like they were in for a long battle. Of course neither man was going to divulge to Dierna the real purpose for Harry's accompaniment.

They still didn't know who the spy was, and of late more information had been leaking to the enemy, and at a faster rate than before. Severus and Minerva had decided that they needed to start getting Harry out of the school whenever possible and to random locations. Voldemort would know where he was moving, but not to where. While Hogwarts was safe, thanks to Voldemort's interpretation of the prophecy, Harry was still the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord. No one wanted him to be waiting around as a target.

They were growing desperate. They had to use any means possible to ensure a victory. And it had to come quickly. While Voldemort had relatively few supporters in comparison with the society he was attempting to overthrow, he was a brilliant tactician. He had already rendered the government all but ineffective, if not counter effective, and had scared off all trading partners.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Potter!" Snape barked, as though Harry were still a student in his classroom, instead of a fellow professor. "I want both of you packed and ready to leave an hour after classes end today." He directed his sharp tongue to both members of his audience. "And make sure you are quite up to apparating the whole way. And you," he turned back to Dierna, who was still bristling over being completely taken apart for trying to assert her independence, "don't think that this will count as any form of excuse if your homework is not done for Monday."

"You know, if it's any consolation," Harry waited until Snape was safely out of earshot, "he wasn't half that nice to me when I was a student," he couldn't help but smile briefly as he remembered some of his most memorable encounters with the Potions Master during his time as a student.

Dierna snorted, "you've never had to live with him."

Harry opened his mouth to try and top that, but found he couldn't, "fine, I concede."

"So…"

"I promise not to hover over you the whole trip. We will merely be in the same hotel, I will be there if you need me."

Dierna sighed, "I suppose I don't have much choice. Although… probably better you than Dad."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was refreshing to know that some things never changed. And the reputation of Severus Snape was one of them.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to quit!" Anastasia put her hands on her hips and glared down at her favorite tenant. "I mean, yes, you are on the reserve team, but in a couple of years you could be a starter. A starter! Do you realize what kind of fame comes with that? What kind of women?"

Kamen rolled his eyes at the statue's eagerness, "and a few months ago that would have been very attractive. He cast his eyes sideways, aware that Mrs. Fig was sitting only a few yards away, ostensibly not listening, as she knitted away in the small garden that he had charmed to stay warm all winter for her. "I just figured that there's more I can do with my life than play quidditch."

"And what is better than quidditch?" Anastasia demanded, "you'll have fame, money, admirers, security… even in times of war quidditch continues. You'll have everything you ever wanted."

"Everything I wanted in the past," Kamen agreed slowly, "but I think… I think I want to do something that matters."

"And entertaining the entirety of the British magical community doesn't count as something that matters?" Anastasia sneered with derision.

Kamen shrugged, "I just think I can do better."

Anastasia snorted her disagreement as he walked away for his benefit. But, as soon as he was gone she turned to Mrs. Fig, stone eyebrow delicately arched while she waited for the land lady's forthcoming comments.

"You did very well, I'm sure, dear," Mrs. Fig never looked up from her knitting. "Thank you for your help, he would have never admitted to me or his parents that quidditch, while full of glory, was something that he no longer desired to pursue. I think he'll find his way yet."

Anastasia didn't look pleased, "I don't know why you want him to do something else, I've always been partial to athletes myself."

* * *

They had apparated to the side of the Basilica di Massenzio. Luckily the area was secluded and no memory charms were necessary. Apparation to Rome was always tricky, because even the most secluded areas tended to contain wandering tourists. Rome was truly the eternal city. The location of the entrance to its magical portion was still located in its ancient home, at the heart of early Rome.

"I think we'll be best walking the rest of the way," Harry said, even as he palmed his wand in side his sleeve. Theoretically this should be the safest part of their journey, the walk between the Capitoline and the Palatine. The area was filled with muggles, natives and foreigners alike. Hardly the place for even the bravest of Death Eaters to make an appearance, not that bravery tended to be one of their stronger traits.

"We'd blend in better if we had a camera," Dierna teased as they picked their way through the forum to the via S. Theodoro.

Harry smiled, even though he never let his attention wander from the surrounding crowd. An old memory of Mad Eye Moody came to him them, _constant vigilance! _

"Is this it?" Dierna asked as they approached the steps to the church of St. Anastasia. She looked around for the entrance to the magical community, not quite sure what she was looking for. She smiled as she saw it, a small building had suddenly appeared to the right of the church.

Harry led the way inside the newly visible building. While small, hardly more than a shed, on the outside, inside it spread out into a sprawling establishment. Witches and wizards, and at least one ill concealed hag, were settled throughout, spilling into each others' tables, passing bottles of wine and shouting to be heard over each other. It was reminiscent of the Leaky Cauldron, but more… friendly.

"I think it would be best if you checked us in," Harry said in a low voice. Although he'd glamoured himself in order to alter his appearance slightly he thought it best to keep a low profile. He waited off to the side, both comforted and a bit unsettled by the number of the people in the room. They made it easier for both him and any spies from the other side to blend in.

Dierna sauntered back twirling a set of keys on her finger. "Checked in with connecting rooms and I'm having dinner sent up for us. And just so you know, I just realized how weird it is to be on this trip with one of my professors." She tossed Harry's key to him as they reached the top of the stairs and found their rooms.

"You know, Professor," Dierna started slowly as they finished eating, "I have a feeling that if my dad thought he could get away with following me here, he would have."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "you're probably right…"

"How much more of that wine do I have to get you to drink to get you to talk about him?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, though it was a sad one. As much as she was a Snape, there was definitely a lot of Morgan in the girl sitting across from him, "that depends on what you want to know."

Dierna leaned forward, "something I don't already know."

"Well… although you may not think so… he's a lot softer now than he was when I first knew him…" Harry leaned back a bit in his chair as the memories pulled him back. "I hated him, so did Ron. We never understood when we were at the Burrow on holiday why Bill told us to give Snape a chance. I didn't realize until long afterwards that he was in the only class that knew Snape as both a student and a teacher. He saw what my dad did to him… and he saw him try to overcome it in the only home he'd ever known." He snorted, "we have far more in common than we would care to admit…"

Harry took a moment to shake off those memories and move on to something more appropriate. Dierna didn't need to know what he did about her father's school days. "I used to get so angry at him for favoring the Slytherins in class. At least until I learned that he dealt with them in other ways, just not public deductions of points. It took me a very long time to realize that he didn't do that out of animosity for Gryffindor… well… at least most of the time… but everything he did was for the Slytherins. And then for your mother, and then for you and your brother and sisters. Severus Snape never thinks of himself first, contrary to popular beliefs about the attitudes of all Slytherins."

"Sometimes," Dierna voiced a confession she had never spoken out loud before, "I think he's closer to his students in Slytherin than he is to us."

"There's a difference. They're alike, all those Slytherins. You've always had your father, always will. From what I understand Hogwarts was a haven for your father when he first arrived. And it has been for many Slytherins. They need each other and they understand each other." Harry realized too late how personal this conversation had become, "I'm correct in assuming that no part of what we have discussed will leave this room?"

Dierna nodded, "of course. I may have to let a little bit of it slip to my siblings of course, we've spent our entire lives trying to understand our father."

Harry smiled, "I have a feeling it will take you a great deal longer to achieve that particular goal."

"Did he really kill Dumbledore?" the question burst out before Dierna realized that she had spoken aloud.

The shock of the question sent Harry straight back to that night, that horrible night. When he finally recovered, it was only enough to ask, "don't you know?"

Dierna shook her head, "we've suspected, but of course Mum and Dad don't talk about it, and all the books about the last war only say that Dumbledore was killed by a Death Eater. But, the other students talk… they know what their parents have told them."

"Yes."

Dierna swallowed, "why?"

"I can't answer that. There are details that I don't know, and I think it wouldn't be right for us to sit here and theorize about it."

She snorted, "I hate that I know more about you than I do about my own dad. He'll go on and on about the prophecy and the idiots at the ministry who insisted on incarcerating Voldemort instead of letting you do what had to be done, but he won't tell me a single damned thing about his own role in any of the wars!" She slammed her fist down on the table so that the dishes rattled.

"It wasn't entirely the ministry's fault that I didn't kill Voldemort the last time… that I couldn't kill him the last time," Harry amended himself.

"Dad always says…"

"Your father, when he thinks others won't find out about it, offers very high praise indeed. But this," Harry tapped the scar on his forehead, "prevented me from doing what I thought I could, what everyone was counting on me to do. One final horcrux standing in the way, and no one with an answer as to how it can be destroyed. At least without ending my life, which I promise your father offered to do at least once." What would have been an awkward and inappropriate conversation with any other of his students, was somehow very appropriate with the most Snape-like of Severus' children. It was one quality above all that made the two Snapes so alike, one that neither, especially Severus, would ever admit to. A strong sense of justness, more for others than for themselves.

"The thing I don't understand, is that Dad insists that Voldemort was the one who decided the terms of the prophecy. That it was his interpretation of that makes it necessary that you be the one to kill him."

Harry smiled without feeling any real emotion, "I was concerned about the same thing once. 'If you go to war you will destroy a great nation'."

"Croesus was a fool."

"So is Voldemort. Tactically brilliant, but a fool."

"I think prophecies are worthless, they're only what you make of them," Dierna said firmly.

"I believe you were kicked out of Divination for good reason."

* * *


	92. Chapter 92

"How much help can we give them?"

"Not much, the limits that have been imposed by us by the Maker have seen to that. They can't take the risk of his being around forever and amassing the wisdom to see just about any plot imaginable through."

"But think of the good…"

"And the bad…"

"Will they lose?"

"I wish I knew, and I pray to God that they don't."

"Could you possibly…?"

The tapestry of Salazar Slytherin snorted in derision, "he may be my descendent, but anything I told him he would twist to meet his own insane plans. The madness of his mind is frightening…"

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily. The outcome of all this was still uncertain, and they could only wait and hope.

* * *

Dierna approached the reception desk nervously. She was desperate to make a good impression with al-Rashid, but wasn't quite certain what was expected of her at this point.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist looked up from the letter she was opening, her short blue hair falling into her eyes.

"I have an appointment, my name is…"

"The 9:30, Adelaide Snape, someone will be here for you shortly," the young woman rattled off, turning her attention back to the letter in her hands.

Dierna looked around the plush entry room for a place to sit while she waited. This certainly hadn't been what she was expecting. The rows of offices stretching back behind the reception desk. It appeared to be more bureaucracy than anything else.

"So sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting," a woman, not too much older than Dierna breezed into the room from a set of doors marked 'authorized personnel only'. She tapped the silver lettering on her navy blue lab coat, "Lisa, fourth year apprentice," she held out her hand. "Tour starts this way, try to keep up." She turned on her heel and headed back to the doors she had come out of, making a rather rude gesture to the receptionist when she was sure the neon-haired girl wasn't looking.

"What about…" Dierna started to gesture back to the office area they were leaving.

"That's the boring part girl. Trust me, you don't want to end up behind one of the desks, not if you're as talented as I've heard you are. This is where the fun is. Fourteen labs, each overseen by a Master, each one overseeing apprentices of varying levels and conducting their own research, all overseen by al-Rashid of course. He actually runs lab 15 himself, but not a lot tends to get done there, he's so busy overseeing this facility as well as the ones in Constantinople and Cairo and writing up reports and such. Come on then, you're slowing down."

"I'm sorry, but is that…?"

Lisa grinned, "we stock the largest supply of unicorn blood on the continent, as well as a number of other things. It does take some getting used to. Here we are, lab 7, my home away from home. Literally, we have full facilities here, showers, cots the whole deal, sometimes we don't leave here for days if we're working on a particularly difficult project with a looming deadline."

"Wow…" Dierna felt her jaw drop as she walked into the pristine work area. Everything you could ever wish for in a lab, and some that were beyond belief, was here. "This is impressive."

"This is my fellow fourth year, Claudia, I'll let her explain things to you while I run some reports upstairs."

Claudia wore the same navy lab coat as Lisa, it seemed to be the standard dress of all the researchers. Dierna couldn't help but think that she would dearly love to have one of those lab coats and that she would look damn good in it.

"Basically, our lab focuses on medical research," Claudia explained to her intent audience, "as do 4, 8, and 12. We mainly work on the degenerative diseases, mental, physical etc… 4 works on wound related healing agents, 8 on sleep and mental disorders, and the guys in 12… well its all men over there, we're not quite sure what they do all day."

"You and Lisa live together, don't you," Dierna said dryly.

"Roommates for all four years, how'd you know?"

"You both talk really fast," even drier.

Claudia laughed, "Circe, I hope you end up in our lab, although looking at your scores and research interests you'd do well in 4 too. Come on, this has to crystallize for awhile," she adjusted the level of the flame under the cauldron she was working at, "let's go over to 12 and harass the guys until lunch, then I'll take you to the cafeteria and introduce you around a bit more."

"What do you think?" a nondescript man, just starting to bald, in a navy lab coat looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

Al-Rashid nodded slowly, "she will do well I think." One of the best decisions he had ever made was to have certain devices installed so that he could keep an eye on all of the labs from the comfort of his office. It was important for monitoring safety levels, and to observe the interactions of his staff. When working in such a volatile field as potions it was beyond important that each lab ran seamlessly. He smiled to himself as Lisa rejoined her roommate and the prospective employee in lab 12. His grin widening as Dierna managed to talk the lab 12 'boys' into letting her help prepare a test sample.

"Send an owl to Severus for me," he told his assistant, "inform him that I am honored to welcome his daughter as one of my apprentices. We'll see what happens," he added to himself, "maybe I'll spend some more time in 15 and put her there. She has the Snape hands, steady as a rock and completely fearless…"

* * *

"Missy's bed is all turned down now and the lamps are lit," Misty twitched the edge of her pillowcase robe fretfully as she beckoned to Olivia, who was sitting silently watching her mother, whose chest rose more and more shallowly as the days went by.

"You heard the House Elf," Draco stepped forward from the shadows, where he had retreated to give Olivia some privacy, "time for bed little snake." His voice was overly warm as he tried to compensate in some way for the emotional turmoil he could see in Olivia's face. "Come on, I'll take you back down to the dungeons," he held out his hand.

"I will take her, you is needed here tonight," Misty took Olivia's hand protectively leaving Draco to wonder what the House Elf meant.

He didn't have to wait long. Less then a minute later a rather disheveled Professor McGonagall came bursting into the Hospital Wind demanding to know Severus' whereabouts.

"He'll be here any moment," Madame Pomphrey responded, unfazed, "he always comes at this time."

"Then I shall wait for him here," McGonagall said tersely, "you'd best stay as well Mr. Malfoy, no doubt we'll have use for you. You can help the aurors I'm sure…" she trailed off, speaking more to herself than to Draco as she worried the letter in her hand.

"Can I ask…?"

"No," she cut Draco off before he could finish the question, "Severus needs to be informed first."

It was a small, grim-faced group that was waiting for Severus when he arrived. While Minerva was the only one who was informed of the situation, her mood had worn off on the others. "No, Severus, it's not that," she quickly calmed the potion master's worst fear as she saw his eyes drift towards his wife. "But you'd best read this." She handed over the letter.

Severus tried to read anything in the eyes of the Headmistress, and could tell that the letter held unwelcome news. He had to read it twice before the full meaning of it set in. "Nimue left Greece days ago, no one has heard from her since…"

"Every available member of the Order will start searching. We will find her Severus," Minerva promised. She didn't feel that it was right to tell him the other news that she had received, that another of his children was in danger. She hoped to have that situation resolved before he found out about it. Someone had already been sent to Rome with instructions to get both Harry and Dierna out of there as soon as possible. Somehow Voldemort was getting more and more information as security became tighter and tighter. The spy had to be pinpointed, and soon, or they would all be destroyed.

"I'll go myself," Severus looked ready to blast anyone who tried to stop him out of the way.

"We still need you Severus," Minerva said firmly, moving to block his path.

"How many of my family am I supposed to let them kill!"

* * *

"Here principessa, try this."

Dierna rolled here eyes at the young man across from her as food continued to be passed around the large table. She couldn't quite remember what his name was, but as promised by Lisa and Claudia, the boys from 12 had been more than attentive to all of the ladies present, "you, sir, are a flirt."

"And you, my beautiful…"

"Am spoken for," Dierna inserted smoothly before he could get too ardent in his declarations of love.

"The best ones always are."

"Don't worry," Lisa said as she poured the wine with a liberal hand, "a little more of this and they'll forget all about us and remember only their undying love for Quidditch."

"And when they have a little more, they'll actually go out and try to play Quidditch," Claudia added.

"They are too hard on us, the ladies, don't listen to a word they say about us," another of the young men pleaded. And so the rest of the late night dinner continued. Lisa and Claudia were always ready with a hex when the boys became too amorous. It was loud and encompassing, but Dierna was somewhat distracted. She kept feeling as though she was being watched. But she could never quite lay her eyes on whoever she thought it was that was watching her.

Until one of them let themselves be seen. Dierna stiffened slightly, gave a small nod in response, and made her lengthy goodbyes to her new friends. She no longer dreaded leaving Hogwarts, not when she could look forward to life in Rome.

She slowly crossed the restaurant, sure that there was only one reason for their presence. "Where is Professor…?"

"Harry is here," Ron Weasley said in a low voice, his eyes constantly moving over the crowd.

"My mother?" Dierna was aware of the other aurors moving in.

"No change, but we have to get you and Harry out of here, it's not safe. The spy found out where you and Harry are, Deatheaters could be on their way here now."

* * *

It was Argus Filch who found the crumpled body by the lake. He had taken down a bucked of fish for the giant squid who had been feeling a little under the weather. His broken cries for help coming up the hill alerted the gathering search party before they had the chance to set out.

He wouldn't meet the potion master's eyes as he handed Nimue's body over. "She'll make it, won't she?" he asked as Madame Pomphrey hurried over.

Poppy tried her best to cover her worry as she tried to examine her, while keeping up with Severus' long stride as they headed towards the infirmary. "I'm sure she will be, we'll just have to set her down and have a look."

Some of her stress lines disappeared after Nimue was safely settled on a hospital bed and Poppy could see that most of the damage would be easily repaired. "Out, every one of you," she started pushing the gathered crowd away even as she erected a privacy curtain with a wave of her wand.

"Don't you dare," Severus started as the mediwitch started prodding at him to move.

"Her body is covered with lacerations Severus and I have to see where and how deep all of them are. You have to leave. I'm just as stubborn as you are and the longer you argue with me the longer she's going to lay there without any medical attention."

Severus' eyes narrowed, but he stalked to the other side of the infirmary in a swirl of black. Nimue had found her way to Hogwarts, and he couldn't imagine how she had managed it. All he could think of was the blood he had seen on her, and how still she had been during the trip to the infirmary. He couldn't even bring himself to visit Morgan. Their youngest natural child had nearly died, and he was convinced that it was his fault.

"Severus," Poppy wiped her hands on her apron as she approached the professor, "we need to talk."

"Is she alright?" he asked urgently as he grabbed Poppy by the shoulders.

"Yes Severus, she'll be fine. But you have to know, there are some things I can't fix, not with our supply status being what it is. She'll probably have scars, some on her face. Not quite disfiguring, but not flattering either. And the bones in her left foot were completely crushed, I've done what I can, but she may still have a limp. If she does, we can always remove the bones completely and give her a dose of skelegrow… provided I ever get any again, trade being what it is…"

"But she is fine other than that?" Severus pressed. Needing to know that he would not lose a child in addition to his wife.

"Awake and asking for you," Poppy said with a small smile.

Severus gave the nurse a curt nod in response as he stepped around her.

"Hi Dad," Nimue said weakly as her father stepped around the curtain. Poppy had propped her up with a mountain of pillows, but sitting up was still exhausting.

"What could have possibly possessed you to run away from Greece? I hope you realize exactly how much trouble and worry you have caused. This is by far the most irresponsible stunt you have ever pulled, and is frankly something that I would have never expected out of you."

"It's good to see you too."

Severus seated himself on the edge of her bed with a sigh. "You have put me in a very uncomfortable position. If I continue to be angry with you I will undoubtedly feel guilty about it, because of what you have endured the last few days. However, you have also pulled one of the stupidest stunts I have ever heard of."

"But I'm here now, and I'm fine."

"You were sent to Greece for your own safety."

"Well I wasn't happy there," Nimue said, the family scowl falling into place.

"In the name of Merlin, you apparated without a license, let alone any instruction! Do you know what could have happened to you! Let alone the fact that you wandered around the countryside of Britain for days on your own!"

Nimue managed to push herself up a little bit more, "but I wasn't happy! My place is here!" She fell back against the pillows, "and I'd like a mirror, Madame Pomphrey refused to bring me one, and she took my wand, because she said she was scared I'd try to do something I shouldn't."

Severus silently conjured a mirror, against his better judgment but not wanting to upset Nimue any more, which he handed to his daughter. He watched her violet eyes grow large and dark as she examined her face and tentatively traced a finger down the long slashes that marked her face and the purple bruises that mottled her skin.

"What happened to you?"

Nimue put down the mirror, "I'm not really sure. I remember following the stream that the lady told me to follow…"

"What lady?" Severus interrupted, his brows coming together.

Nimue shrugged, "I don't know, I've never seen her before. She told me I would come to no harm."

"You have hardly come to 'no harm' as she put it," Severus said darkly. "Continue."

"It's all a bit fuzzy at the end. I remember something hitting me from above, and I remember hearing screams. I was so disappointed because the school was finally in sight, and I was sure I had ruined everything…" she trailed off in whisper as her throat threatened to close with emotion.

Severus, uncomfortable in a position where he felt he had to offer comfort, stood, "I believe it is time for you to rest, if there is anything else you think of we can discuss it tomorrow." He removed several of the pillows and helped Nimue to lie back down. "I wish I could give you something for the pain…"

"Madame Pomphrey explained that her supplies are running a bit low, I'll be fine."

"Right then, be sure to let Poppy know if you need anything though. We might be able to come up with something."

"Dad, you won't send me away again, will you?"

"No," Severus said as he turned to leave, "this family has been severed enough as it is." He stopped by Poppy's desk on his way out. "Well?"

"Charlie said it had to be the lasas, but that someone or something pulled them off of her."

Severus scowled, and decided that he'd best take a stroll around the lake to see if he could find out any thing else.

* * *


	93. Chapter 93

The candlelight flickered softly in the dark room, barely illuminating the faces of those present. They sat in silence, though the tension was thick in the air.

"Are you sure this is the path you have chosen to walk," Salazar finally asked.

"Yes," Kamen answered as he looked down at his hands and then back up at the two portraits, "I will leave the Brotherhood. I will leave the Quidditch team. And then I will join the Order and search for a new job. I will do the right thing, and I will strive to do it the right way."

"Your intentions are admirable," Dumbledore said smoothly, "and I wish you the best of luck. We both do," he nodded towards Salazar, who was grumpily pacing within the confines of his frame.

"You realize," Salazar said sharply, "that you will never be able to come back to this room."

"I do," Kamen said slowly. "And I am sorry for that."

Salazar sighed, "I shall miss you my boy. You'd best be going."

Kamen nodded, opened his mouth, but found that he couldn't trust himself to speak, so he simply turned to leave.

"Send Armand to see us before he sends you on your way!" Salazar ordered. And then resumed pacing as he waited for the young organization leader to come in. "Don't do it the normal way," he ordered as soon as Armand entered.

Armand turned questioning eyes to the portrait of Dumbledore for an explanation.

"Salazar would consider it a personal favor if you did not wipe young Mr. Snape's mind completely."

"It is the common procedure…"

"To hell with procedure!" Salazar turned furiously, "he has come too far to lose all that he has learned here."

"Might I suggest a compromise," Dumbledore said calmly, "only remove his memories of how to reach the headquarters, leave him with all of the conversations and actions he has been a part of. He will be a better man because of it. And memories that have long been forgotten will have a chance to live again. And we have a suggestion for where you can send him."

Kamen sat up quickly, his head throbbing. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He noticed the morning light streaming from the window. It had been the middle of the night last he remembered.

"Have you completed your application?"

"Huh?" Kamen looked around for the voice that had addressed him.

An irritated little sigh, "have you completed your application yet? You've certainly taken your time with it."

Kamen came to his feet when he realized that the voice addressing him was female. "I don't think…" he looked down at the application in his hand, and then back up at the young woman addressing him. She had a mass of curly brown hair and a splash of freckles across her nose.

"Let me see it then," she took the application from him, "all done then." She smiled pleasantly at him. "You'll be a bit behind, starting in the middle of term like this, but we'll get you caught up soon enough. Although I have to say that I would have never pinned you as a healer. Most wizards that come through here want to be mediwizards or nothing. Plus, I remember you from school, seems to me as though you would want something a bit more flashy."

"I did once," Kamen said. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you though…"

"That doesn't surprise me. You ran with a slightly faster crowd than I did. I'm Beth," she held out her hand.

* * *

"Are you awake now?"

Nimue struggled to get her eyes fully open and found Olivia sitting at her feet. "I guess I am."

"Are you ok?"

"I think so," Nimue didn't add that her father and Madame Pomphrey would likely argue otherwise.

"They moved you next to Mum," Olivia hopped off the bed to pull back the dividing curtain.

Tears filled Nimue's eyes as she looked at the still form of her mother, "hi Mum," she said softly, "I missed you so much." Seeing the difference in her mother after so much time had passed, versus hearing it from her siblings… the results were most definitely harder to see than they were to hear. It was hard to reconcile the emaciated, grey figure with the energetic mother that she knew. She knew, without the aid of any visions, that things were never going to be the same. She could also feel the prospect of death lingering in the hospital wing. It made her shiver.

She sighed and pulled back her own curtain to look out into the infirmary. It was empty. "I think I'm ready to get up, will you give me a hand?"

Olivia looked uncertainly at her sister, "Dad said you were really hurt and needed lots of rest."

"I promise, I'm ok to get up for just a little bit," Nimue managed a somewhat strained smile. She was in a lot of pain still, but she felt the need to move even though she knew her body needed more rest. "Here, give me a hand," she slowly moved around so that her legs were hanging over the side of the bed, and rested some of her weight on Olivia's shoulder as she managed to get on her feet. She rested against the bed for a minute, feeling a bit wobbly, but then decided she was ready to go. Almost. "Olivia, can you have Misty find me something to wear please?" She knew that the family House Elf was always somewhere nearby, and more than willing to do anything she could for the Snape children.

Olivia nodded enthusiastically and reached for a talisman that hung around her neck. Misty almost immediately popped into the curtained off area. She received her order enthusiastically, and was back again in no time.

It took some maneuvering, but Nimue finally managed to wriggle into the simple dress Misty returned with, only to find that it wouldn't quite fasten and the hem was inches higher off the ground than it used to be.

"Misty will fix it miss Nimue, yous have only grown a bit since you wore it last," with a snap of her green fingers the hem lengthened and the rest of the dress fit itself to Nimue's willowy body before fastening itself. "You should be resting yourself now Miss Nimue," Misty took Nimue's hand and tried to lead her back to bed.

"No, that's alright, I think I want to have a look around," Nimue said pulling away from the elf. She was, in fact, very tired, but didn't think she could stand to spend anymore time in bed just now. She was restless. Not so much as in Greece, but now that she was home she wanted to everything to get back to normal. Or at least as normal as things could be with things the way they were. "Olivia will keep an eye on me, won't you?"

"But who will be keeping an eye on young miss sos that she is taking good care of Miss Nimue," Misty grumbled. Nevertheless, she disappeared with a pop, leaving the two youngest Snape children together.

"You might have to help me a bit," Nimue said uncertainly as she used Olivia's shoulder to steady herself. She was still a bit wobbly and limped a bit, finding that her left foot was stiff and was rather painful when she tried to put weight on it.

Olivia, trusting Nimue's assertion that she was fine, happy explored the halls with her returned sibling, enjoying having someone different to talk to. She chattered on about her lessons with Draco, how she was no longer allowed to see the friends she had made, and other details of her daily life.

"Who is that?" Nimue interrupted Olivia as she came to a sudden halt.

"That's Professor MacLeod, she's teaching Ancient Runes now. I used to see her by the lake sometimes. But I'm not supposed to go down there anymore."

Nimue nodded, but her mind was spinning in at least a dozen different directions. She had asked because she had seen the woman before, this Professor MacLeod. She was the one that Nimue had met when she first disapparated from Greece. The one that had told her she would come to no harm and had told her the path to follow. She quickly made a decision. She would keep that piece of information to herself for the time being.

As they continued toward the dungeons she peeked into the classrooms they passed, wondering what it would be like to be back in school at Hogwarts.

_

* * *

What do you suppose the point of this lesson is_

Serena dipped put quill to parchment, but wasn't quite sure what to respond. She was a stumped as her sister. It was a lesson worthy of History of Magic, not Defense Against the Dark Arts. Instead of penning an answer she shrugged.

Dierna rolled her eyes and mouthed 'want me to ask?'

"Is there a problem, Miss Snape?" Harry was ready to admit that he was a bit less than patient this morning, having arrived back late the following night unexpectedly rather than early this morning when he could have been well rested. But, he was also getting tired of the large number of notes being passed in his class, and the whispering that was going on whenever his back was turned. Yes, today's lesson was not a practical one, but he usually garnered far more respect than this. In fact, the only House whose occupants were diligently working on the assignment was Slytherin.

Dierna thought about saying that no, there was no problem, everything was fine. But she didn't. "Yes there is. I think that this assignment is a waste of our time."

Quills stopped scratching their way across rolls of parchment as the rest of the students to look up to see how that statement would be dealt with.

Serena couldn't help but think that her sister could be a right idiot at times.

"I don't see how writing essays on the history of the Dementors, and all the other dark creatures you've assigned us are going to help us actually fight a battle. We covered dark creatures several years ago, we need to know how to fight! And not just to defend ourselves. There aren't defensive spells against a killing curse, there are times when we may need to strike first!"

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the aisle to stand by Dierna's desk. "You raise an interesting point, Miss Snape, please stand up." They faced each other, one on either side of her desk. The camaraderie from the weekend formed over the mysteries of Severus Snape was gone. It was once again professor and student. "Am I correct in assuming that you think the best way to defend yourself is to make sure that you, in all actuality, are not defending, but attacking?"

"In some cases, sir."

"But where do you draw the line? How do you decide which curse you use, and which one you don't? Which one will mark you as 'good' versus 'evil'?"

"Seems to me that since you're the one that has to finish off Voldemort, you'd be thankful for whatever help you got from the rest of the witches and wizards fighting on your side and wouldn't be so picky about what type of help it was." Something had changed for Dierna in Rome. She had seen life that was not oppressed by the looming presence of war. They were very much aware of the situation there. But there lives were not in constant danger. She wanted that, more than anything. And not just for herself, but for her family… for her father.

"So… would you be willing to… bind someone?"

"Yes."

"Injure them to make them immobile?"

"Yes."

"Kill them?"

Dierna hesitated.

"Come now, Miss Snape, we were discussing fighting by whatever means necessary. Would you kill someone?"

"I don't know…"

"What if they were going to kill you?"

Dierna chewed on her bottom lip, feeling that she might have worked herself into an uncomfortable situation.

"Say the words Miss Snape."

"Sir?"

"Say the words to the killing curse."

Dierna's eyes grew large, but she obediently mumbled, "avada kedavra."

"Now tell me, what do you hate? What annoys you?" Harry was determined to get through to these children, these young adults, as best he could.

"Umm… I'm not particularly partial to spiders."

"Most people aren't. But you use them in potions, so it must be the live ones that really get to you," Harry pressed. He had a feeling he would be hearing from Minerva about this lesson later. She wouldn't be pleased. But he also had the strange feeling that the deputy headmaster, one Severus Snape, would support him.

"I don't like things crawling on me," Dierna was now very uncertain where this was going to go. She looked around at her classmates, they seemed as lost as she was. Except for Mark McKean. His gaze was unusually intense. She was certain that he knew something she didn't.

Harry walked around the perimeter of the room until he found a good sized spider in sitting comfortably in a web by the window. He carried it back to Dierna's desk where he set it down and then stood behind the student. "Imagine it crawling on you, ready to bite. It won't harm you, but that feeling… knowing that it is there on your skin… you'd do anything to stop it wouldn't you. If you stun it, you know it won't crawl on you," at that suggestion Dierna raised her wand, "but of course it won't stay stunned forever. You could kill it, think the words…kill it."

"No," Dierna's hand shook slightly. This was not what she meant when she insisted that they learn how to fight.

"It's only a spider," Harry said, very aware that every eye in the classroom was on him. At this moment a memory of Mad Eye Moody's class was very close at hand. "I'm sure you've killed many spiders in your lifetime, what makes this one different?" A flick of his wand and invisible spiders were climbing up Dierna's neck, "kill it!" he hissed in her ear.

"Avada Kedavra!" a blast of green light and the spider was dead.

Dierna dropped her wand as she realized what she had just done.

"Class dismissed. Miss Snape, I'd like a word with you."

The class was silent as they filed out without any hesitation. Save for one person. Mark paused long enough to retrieve Dierna's wand and place it on top of her books. He shook his head at the way she still stood unmoving. Gryffindor bravery was certainly a far cry for Slytherin survival skills. However, it appeared that now the Gryffindors, as well as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would have to realize what the war and upcoming battle truly meant. People would die, and other people would kill them. Knowing that he was likely in the way, he nodded to Potter and closed the door behind him as he left the classroom.

"Sit down Dierna," Harry said, not unkindly. He waited as Dierna stiffly complied. "I'm here if you need to talk about what just happened, and I can have Professor Longbottom up here in just a few minutes if you'd rather discuss it with your Head of House."

"I'm fine…"

Harry frowned at that, he knew she was anything but. "I know I was a bit hard on you. However, there was a point to be made and you all but volunteered yourself for the making of it."

"It's alright, really, and I have a class to get to."

"The Seventh Years have the next hour free."

"Yes, well, I've been doing some work for Dad and I have to go change out my books."

Harry felt like there was something he should say, but he had no idea what it was.

* * *


	94. Chapter 94

"Are you ok?" Olivia tugged on Nimue's hand.

"I'm fine," but Nimue paused as she took several steadying breaths. In fact, she was far from fine. She hurt all over and could barely put any weight on her left foot. And, she was getting very tired, very quickly.

Olivia, knowing that things weren't quite right, pulled Nimue after her towards a bench, "let's sit for awhile."

Nimue sank down onto the bench gratefully, and leaned back against the cool stone wall while Olivia chatted away happily.

"Classes are about to change," Olivia poked at Nimue, "do you want to move?"

Nimue did want to move, very much, but knew she wouldn't make it very far. "No," she sighed, "let's just stay here until after the next class period starts." She just hoped that they would remain inconspicuous. They had made it down to the start of the dungeons, so there should only be two classes going by at the most. She wasn't sure which hours her father taught anymore. She leaned back and closed her eyes, willing herself into invisibility, impossible as it was, when she heard students coming back up from the Potions' classroom.

"Nimue!" a voice shrieked, and the next thing she knew she was nearly toppled off the bench by a flying mass of Gryffindor red and gold.

"Ophelia!" Nimue righted herself and embraced her best friend. Not able to say anything else. After her family, Ophelia was the person she had missed the most during her confinement to Greece. Ophelia was someone she could talk to, someone who understood her, and would listen without judging. And Nimue was desperately in need of such a friend right now. So much had happened…

"When did you get back, Nimue? And what happened to you?" Ophelia looked at the slashes on Nimue's face in alarm. "Why didn't you let me know that you would be coming back? Are you alright?"

Nimue smiled, not sure which question to start with, and settled for mumbling, "I'm sure I'll be fine now."

"She left Greece even though she wasn't supposed to and got hurt coming back," Olivia piped up.

"Miss Potter, I believe you will be late for your next class."

The three girls looked up to find Professor Snape standing over them.

"Yes sir," Ophelia stood up reluctantly, looking back at Nimue.

"I'm sure I'm being sent back to the hospital wing now," Nimue said with a smile, "come see me after your classes are over and we can talk."

Ophelia smiled at that and quickly ducked away before she really did make herself for her next class.

"Why are you out of the hospital wing, let alone out of bed?" Severus did his best to keep his voice calm and even.

"I just wanted to wander around a bit."

"And you don't think that you've done enough wandering the last few days?"

Nimue chewed her lip, "no sir?"

Severus wasn't sure if he should be amused or furious with that response. The timid little mouse had come back a bold little lioness. "Can't make it back to the hospital wing on your own, can you?"

"Well…" Nimue opted for honesty, or at least close to it, "if I sit here a few more minutes I'll be fine."

Severus frowned, "I will take you back up, and then you are to stay in bed. And I hope that is clear, because I do not plan on repeating myself."

* * *

Dierna worked at trying to calm down while she pulled down several texts from her father's book shelf. He wasn't in his lab when she arrived, which surprised her. But she knew that as long as she didn't touch anything that was located on a shelf above her head, or that was in a cabinet with wards on it, she was allowed nearly as much freedom as she wanted in his absence. 

And to be honest, she was rather grateful for the solitude. There was a lot on her mind and she had been so tired recently that she found the mental process rather difficult. She'd march straight into Voldemort's lair herself if she thought she had any chance of destroying him. She just wanted things to be right again. She wanted her mother back.

And in the midst of it all, she still had to come up with a final project to present to her father for this independent study. Even Eric's prompting hadn't helped her to come up with anything.

She rubbed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the text in front of her, but it just wasn't sinking in. She wanted to talk to Stefan. She wanted someone who would actually console her for what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And not just the pitying looks she'd knew she'd get back in the Common Room.

"If you are going to insist on following me around, you will make yourself useful," Severus pointed Olivia to a stool as she trailed after him into the lab a short time later. "In piles of thirty, and I expect each pile to be correct," he set a basket of dried seed pods in front of her. "I will be checking."

Olivia nodded solemnly as she started on the task given to her, quickly becoming completely absorbed in it, as Severus intended.

"I ran into Mr. Potter on my way down here," Severus refused to refer to Harry as a professor, "we had a rather interesting conversation of which you were the subject."

Dierna shrugged as she continued to flip through the book in front of her.

Severus frowned, "hard way or easy way, you will discuss this."

"There's not much to discuss."

"Very well then, tell me what you learned from this situation."

"Not to mouth off in class."

"A rather hard way to learn that lesson, wasn't it?"

"Yes… look Dad, I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Because you'd rather wallow in self pity. Do try to handle this situation like an adult and stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting…"

"Dierna, I am trying very hard to be patient with you."

"I know," Dierna pushed the stack of books away from her. "And I'm not feeling all that great, but it's not just from class today. I feel… off. And before you suggest it, I don't think it's anything Madame Pomphrey can fix."

"I know exactly how you feel. Olivia, stop playing with those and do as I told you!"

Dierna tried to hide her smile, "you know, you're not half bad at this parenting thing when you really try."

"Out! Both of you out now! And feel free to tell anyone else who is even thinking about coming down here that I am not in the mood for visitors."

Dierna took Olivia's hand and tried her hardest to stifle her giggles as they made a hasty retreat out of the dungeons. It was nice to see their father acting like his normal self. She also made sure to keep Olivia quiet when the Headmistress passed them on her way down to the dungeons.

"But we were supposed to tell people that…"

"Don't worry about it. I just wish I could eavesdrop on that conversation."

* * *

"Severus!" 

"Sweet Merlin, Minerva! Is it necessary that you shout?"

"Potter said that he told you what went on in his class today and you took no action. I would have thought that you would have at least brought me into the situation, so that I wouldn't have to hear a group of students gossiping about it, and then have to hunt down Potter so that…"

"Minerva, what is it that you want?" Severus knew that there was proper procedure to be followed, and that Minerva lived by it most of the time. He also enjoyed needling her.

"Severus, he made a student use one of the unforgivables! And not just any student, your own daughter. I would have thought that you would have something to say about that!"

"I did address the issue with Potter. I told him that it was a rather commendable lesson."

"Severus!"

"Yes Minerva?"

"Severus, it was one of the unforgivables…" Minerva sank down onto one of the stools at the lab table next to Severus, looking as old as she was and felt these days. "Severus, they're just children."

"And we're fighting a war. Think about the curses Potter himself had to learn when he was 'just a child' so that he could survive. I would rather that they know exactly what choices they will have to make. Which choices they can live with, and which choices they need to make in order to live."

"How many generations of children have we lost to war, Severus? How many have had to grow up too soon?"

Severus didn't look at Minerva as he bottled the burn ointment he had been working on when interrupted. It was the last he could make with the supplies he had. You grew up during a war, as did I, and Potter... and now our children. And the last three have all been the product of one man. He will be stopped this time Minerva."

Minerva dabbed at her eyes with a lace-edged handkerchief as she remembered losses from those past wars. "I want you to promise me something, Severus. When I go, I don't want a portrait made. I want to be done with this world once and for all. We don't know what happens to those that have official portraits made, if they can… move on, or if they're trapped here. I want to be with my Aidan again, I don't want to risk hanging about in limbo."

"On one condition," Severus sat down next to the Headmistress, "you have to make me the same promise."

"Severus, you're young still, you have nothing…"

"They want me dead Minerva. They want me to suffer more, but they still want to kill me. I don't want a portrait. When I die, I want to be done with this world. Perhaps more so than you…"

Minerva tucked the handkerchief back into her sleeve and straightened her robes as she stood. "As long as we're in agreement then. And I told Potter, no more unforgivables in class. I'd appreciate it if you would enforce that decision."

* * *

"How did you do it! I don't think I would be able to find my way back here if I had apparated into the middle of the mountains." Ophelia was perched on the edge of Nimue's bed, and the two girls were in the midst of a rushed conversation, trying to be quiet and get as much said as possible before Madame Pomphrey discovered them. She had already told Ophelia to leave once. 

"That's the odd part. I feel like someone, or something, was leading me. It was like I just knew where to go…" she hesitated, "what do you think of Professor MacLeod?"

Ophelia shrugged, "she's alright I guess. She spends a lot of time with Professor Aagensen. Why?"

"She was the only person I saw between Greece and here. She was there right after I had apparated, she's the one that told me which way to go…" she stopped with a small gasp as the curtain around her bed was yanked aside.

"Miss Potter, I want you out of my infirmary now, my patient needs rest!" Madame Pomphrey stood there, hands on her hips, with a look that said she wouldn't accept any more dawdling.

"Don't tell anyone," Nimue mouthed, looking relieved when Ophelia nodded in agreement.

Ophelia, who was thinking about trying to sneak back in later, decided to make for the Common Room as fast as she could when she noticed that her father was engaged in conversation with Eric. She knew that any more visits would have to wait for the morning.

* * *

Dierna and Serena helped Nimue move back to Gryffindor tower only three days later after they were done with class. By that time most of her wounds had healed, although she still wore the scars, and Eric had produced a slender, elegant cane for her to use. Despite her injuries, she was in better spirits than she had been for a long time. She was back where she belonged, and her family was actually acting like a family, despite her mother's condition, which had been steady since she returned home. 

"I just need to grab my book and I'll be done," Nimue surveyed her bed in the room she shared with four of her fellow Fourth Years. "I left it by my bed in the Hospital Wing."

"You have one more box down in mum and dad's rooms, I'll get it and then we'll help you unpack," Dierna followed her sister down the winding steps of Gryffindor tower.

Nimue happily made her way back to the Hospital Wing, hoping that she wouldn't be a resident again for a long time. She knew that she was gaining looks of pity from the few other students she passed in the hallway. But it didn't bother her. She could handle the physical defects her attack had left her with. She only wished she could rid herself of the voices that still lingered in her head.

"Kamen," her voice was bright as she saw her brother standing outside of the infirmary, "are you here to see Mum?"

"Pomphrey won't let me in," Kamen's voice and expression were sober. "Go get Serena and Dierna, quickly."

The voices in her head rose up in a swell, but they were going to fast for her to understand what they were saying. She couldn't concentrate on them, not now. She had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other as she made the journey back to Gryffindor Tower. Both Dierna and Serena were there, and she wasn't quite sure what she told them, but the three girls were back down outside of the Hospital Wing before she would have thought possible. Kamen was standing in the same place that Nimue had left him in a quarter of an hour before.

"Dad went in," he said softly. "I tried to listen at the door, but I couldn't hear anything…" he squared his shoulders. "I think we are all aware that at this point there is only one reason why Pomphrey would send for Dad and empty the rest of the infirmary. Even Eric has vacated to another room." He looked down at his sisters and their shocked faces and knew that it was up to him to assume command, "Nimue, sit down before you collapse. Dierna, get a message to Viviane as quickly as you can. Serena, hunt down Olivia. We should all be together."

* * *

Poppy checked her test results again and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Severus, we've done everything we could… it just wasn't enough." 

"Leave us."

"Severus, please…"

"LEAVE!"

Poppy nodded as she backed away from the bed. She just managed to turn and flee out of her own hospital ward before the tears overflowed.

"Morgan… I would get down on my knees and beg every deity there is to spare your life if I thought it would do any good now." Severus' voice was tight, but he managed to keep most of the emotion out of it. He paced back and forth across nearly empty hospital wing. His steps echoed off the cold marble tile as the rosy glow of the setting sun flood the room and then gave way to darkness. When the icy light of the moon sent broke through the windows he stopped himself from pacing uselessly and stopped by his wife's bed.

"I suppose its time that I learned to say goodbye…"

* * *


	95. Chapter 95

Viviane arrived from Egypt more quickly than anyone had thought possible, Colin trailing her in case he was needed, but staying far enough away to give the Snape siblings the privacy they needed so that they could mourn together.

They sat in a row on the floor outside the hospital wing leaning against the cold stone wall. Kamen held Olivia in his lap, who was clutching Tristan as though her life depended on it. The girls clung to each other. They didn't speak, they didn't cry. They simply sat in silence and watched the door in front of them.

They kept watch for hours. Others came and went. The Headmistress, Eric, Professors Longbottom and Potter. They tried to speak to the Snape children, but received no response other than Snape-inherited glares clearly indicating that they clearly wanted to be left alone. And no one was allowed into the infirmary. Severus had warded the doors so strongly that not even Minerva had any idea as to how to get in.

As the night wore on the faculty slipped away, knowing that there was nothing they could do right now. But at least one ghost remained in the hallway at all times in case there was any change to report.

"We should be allowed to say our goodbyes too," Serena spat as she blinked back the tears she refused to let fall.

"We should," Viviane agreed, "but Dad doesn't always see things like the rest of us do. And I for one am not going to try and influence him now. I don't want to be hexed on top of everything else."

Olivia yawned as she clutched the front of Kamen's shirt, "I don't want Mum to die."

"I know," Kamen tucked her head under his chin, "but some things can't be helped."

"She loves us, and knows that we love her. We're lucky that we have had that much," Viviane said, trying to be strong. As empty as the words were to her ears she had to try something.

"Get some rest," Kamen ordered, shouldering responsibility. Someone will wake us when there is any news to be had. He doubted that he would rest though, that any of them would. As exhausting as their grief was, they were determined to see the night through.

Nevertheless, one by one they all drifted off to sleep. But they were not alone. Hidden in the shadows where he leaned heavily on his cane, Eric watched over them all night, wishing he could do something more.

Dierna, light sleeper that she was, was the first to rouse in the morning. Her back was screaming at her from the position in which she had slept leaning against the wall next to Serena. She gently nudged her twin, who woke up Viviane, who elbowed Kamen and then had to instantly hush him when Olivia stirred in his arms.

The Snape children watched quietly as the infirmary door opened and Poppy supported their sobbing Headmistress out into the hallway. They clung to each other, straining to overhear what Poppy was telling Professor McGonagall.

"Children…"

Their heads snapped around as one to look up at their father. Severus Snape looked as though he had aged at least ten years overnight. His face was paler and more tired than they had ever seen it.

"Children…" he repeated, making the word into an endearment, a pattern of speech that he was very unaccustomed to. "Your mother… is resting at the moment, but would very much like to see you the next time she wakes up."

"Can we go in now?" Viviane was the first one to recover enough to speak.

Severus nodded slowly, "as long as you are quiet," and turned toward the dungeons, not waiting to see his children's reunion with their mother.

Dierna was the only one that held back as her siblings made a rush for the doors to the infirmary. She took a few steps towards her father's retreating figure.

"Leave him be, he needs to rest."

She looked up at Eric, who came forward out of the shadows. "What happened? Will she be alright now? Will…"

He held up a hand to stop the onslaught of questions. "I managed to get a few words of sense out of Poppy before she turned completely incoherent. Your mother has awoken and the worst is over. She can now be given nearly any restorative we can get a hold of."

Dierna nodded slowly, trying to process the change. "How?"

Eric's eyes slid from the girl in front of him, to the infirmary, to the hallway that led towards the dungeon. "Not even I can answer that question completely."

"But there has to be some explanation, some potion or spell or…"

"Child, sometimes things may simply fall under the category of miracle."

Dierna still looked skeptical, but nodded. And, after one final glance in the direction of the dungeons, joined her siblings in the infirmary.

"Of course," Eric muttered to himself once he was alone, "miracle just doesn't quite sum up the actions of a man who battled the forces of heaven and hell for the life of the woman he loves and conquered. Powerful magic happened in that infirmary last night, probably something developed by Voldemort himself in his quest for immortality…"

* * *

"Check."

Harry cursed under his breath as he tried to look for a move that would get him out of his current predicament.

He and Draco had found a quiet spot in the Great Hall and a chess board to keep themselves busy while they waited for news from the infirmary as to Morgan's fate. When it came they decided to finish their game before seeking their beds.

"You know," Harry said as he toyed with his knight, "rumor has it a teaching position will opening up next fall."

"What are you getting at Potter?"

"There aren't that many people around from our generation that don't faun all over me."

"So… you like it when I put you in your place? Does your wife tie you up too?"

Harry snorted, and sought the appropriate biting comeback. He absently rubbed his scar while he searched for that perfect scathing remark, it seemed to ache all the time these days.

"Any thoughts on how you're going to get rid of that horcrux plastered to your forehead?"

"Nope."

"You do realize that we have to destroy it before you can kill Voldemort?"

"I'm not daft Malfoy! However, at this point, my best plan is to send an _avada kedavra _at him the split second after he sends one at me. That way, I die right before my curse hits him."

"That'll only work if his hits your scar directly, otherwise it might not completely destroy the horcrux."

"Shit."

"You're pretty much fucked Potter, I'd like to see you use fame and glory to get out of this one."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

* * *

"Thank you." Dierna barely registered the cup of tea that Misty pushed at her the next morning. One day, one full day of knowing that her mother would live. It hadn't quite sunk in yet, she was so used to telling herself that her mum was dying that the switch in thinking was taking some getting used to.

"Should I be leaving the pot ands another cup?" Misty looked at the closed door of the master bedroom.

Dierna's eyes followed the house elf's gaze, "yes, thank you, Misty." Her father hadn't appeared at all yesterday after delivering the news to her and her siblings. She didn't doubt that he had resumed his vigil in the infirmary during the night. She was now determined to remain in one place until she had a chance to talk to him.

"Are you needing anything else Miss Dierna?"

"No… nothing right now."

Misty nodded and backed her way into a corner where she wouldn't attract attention to herself but could still keep watch.

"Why are you down here?"

Dierna looked up at her father and shrugged, "Misty left enough tea for both of us."

"Well?" Severus took his time pouring the tea and taking the chair opposite his daughter.

"I don't know, I just thought that things would instantly be better. Mum looks like…"

"Like she has been in a coma for more than three months."

Dierna nodded. "Is it too much to want a semi-normal existence? One without war, and evil overlords, and…" her breathing hitched as her voice rose shrilly.

"Have you come up with a final topic for your research project?"

"What?"

"Have you come up with a final topic for your research project?" Severus repeated.

Dierna finally recognized the question for what it was: an attempt at normality. A question about school work when everything else seemed to be falling apart and their lives were chaos. She took a deep breath, "will you really fail me if I don't come up with something soon?"

Severus snorted, "and when have you known me to ever pamper my students? If you do not start producing results soon I most certainly will fail you!"

Dierna smiled down into her mug of tea, "thank you," she whispered. They spent the rest of the morning debating the most recent findings on the role that garlic played in a series of rediscovered ancient poisons.

* * *

Morgan was moved back to her own bed several weeks latter. Despite all of Poppy and her husband's best efforts she still had a long road of recovery ahead of her. Her skin was still papery and had a slight yellowish cast to it. Dark circles seemed to be permanently etched around her eyes. She was currently bedridden. She couldn't even make it to the bathroom on her own. She was weak.

Poppy had asked her what Severus had done to save her that night several weeks ago. But, she didn't know the answer. She had managed to ask Severus one night, and he had promptly changed the subject.

She knew that she had been attacked. She knew that she had been in a coma-like state for more than a quarter of a year. And she had miraculously been saved from death. But it all seemed fairly anti-climatic. Eric would come and visit her and ramble on about fate. She didn't do much beyond listen. She did that with her other visitors as well. Her voice wasn't much after not be used for so long, she was self-conscious about it.

"Hi Mum," Olivia peeked her head into the bedroom.

Morgan smiled from the pile of pillows that propped her up.

"Dad said that I get to watch you for awhile. He said I'm supposed to sit in here quietly and make sure you don't do anything that you're not supposed to." She crawled up onto the foot of the bed dragging Tristan with her. "Look at what Kamen brought me," she pulled out another stuffed rabbit, this one a bit smaller and a soft grey color with a pick and green ribbon tied around its neck. "Kamen said her name is Isolde, but I don't know why he named her that."

"It's a love story sweetie, the man and the woman are named Tristan and Isolde."

Olivia beamed at her mother. It was the most she had heard her say at one time since she woke up. "Kamen knows lots of things," she confirmed as she set the rabbits next to each other. "He's going to know even more once he finishes his training and is a healer. Dad keeps saying that Kamen is degrading himself by becoming a nurse, but Kamen says that a healer is not the same thing as a nurse and Dad just thinks that anything below a full medi-wizard isn't ambitious enough. But I think that Dad is actually really happy about the whole thing."

Morgan let her eyes slide shut as she listened to her daughter chatter on. Olivia really was the best company right now. She innocently passed on everything she learned in the hallways of the school and didn't expect much in the way of a response.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No," Morgan managed to open her eyes.

"Do you want me to be quieter? Because Dad says that I have to start learning when to be quiet, because I talk too much."

"I don't mind," Morgan closed her eyes again. She would cry if she had the energy or the strength, but she didn't. As she saw how far she had to go she knew that death would have been merciful. But her husband had worked a miracle to save her. He had given her the ultimate gift, the gift of life. She didn't dare throw that gift back in his face. She would survive for him. Because she knew that he had done his best to survive without her, and had sacrificed part of himself to get her back.

* * *

Severus checked his watch again. He knew that Morgan would be fine on her own for a little bit longer. And she wasn't really alone, he had left Olivia with her, and Misty was always hovering nearby. Still…

He re-pocketed his watch and made his way between the rows of work tables. "If I catch any of you wasting ingredients your respective House will have no chance of winning the House Cup! Mr. McKean, watch the size of that flame!"

Serena muttered an obscenity under her breath, "I like that he watches out for the Slytherins but doesn't hand out any advice to the rest of us."

"You're doing fine, so don't complain," Dierna replied, keeping her voice low and one eye on her potion while she kept the other on her father to make sure he didn't sneak up on them.

"Not like you can say much about it, you're the one who breezes through this class with no mistakes and perfect grades."

"My grades aren't perfect in here."

"Stop being so humble."

Dierna swore a bit more loudly than she intended as she noticed the purple green color her potion was turning. It should have gone from red to teal. This wasn't right…

"What did you do?" Serena's eyes were wide. Her own potion was not quite teal, but was at least in the blue-green family.

"I'm not sure." Dierna rubbed at her eyes as she tried to think. She tried to run through a mental list of everything she had added. At least none of it would be volatile. She hoped. She cursed again when she realized there was no hope at salvage. Whatever she had done was highly combustible and not looking very stable. She would have to get rid of it.

"_Evanesco_."

She glanced up at her father.

"A rather disappointing performance, and a zero for the day."

"Yes sir." She didn't bother to argue with him. She knew she deserved it, she just couldn't figure out how it had happened.

"Remain after class."

She nodded, it was an order she had been expecting. She packed up her belongings slowly while the rest of the students bottled the contents of their cauldrons and filed out the door.

"Well?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I have no excuses and no explanation."

"One does not easily go from top student to earning zeros overnight."

Dierna managed a small smile, "I knew you'd fail me eventually."

"Adelaide…"

She waved him off, "I'm fine, nothing a full night of sleep wouldn't fix."

Severus let it go at that, although he had a feeling he was supposed to push for some deeper reason. Morgan had commented on Dierna's appearance recently. How tired she looked, that she had dropped weight again. Because the changes had been gradual and he had been less that fully observant he hadn't noticed. "Potter had better hurry up and dispatch of Voldemort, otherwise I will kill both of them myself."

* * *


	96. Chapter 96

"Congratulations, you just killed your first patient." Beth grinned unrepentantly as Kamen grabbed the textbook out of her hands and opened it to the page she had marked.

"I did everything it says to do here."

"You did it in reverse order."

Kamen groaned as he cast the book aside, "I'm not ready for this."

"You'll do fine, you just need to stop trying so hard. Once you pass your written exam tomorrow you'll get to start practicing on real people. You're lucky in some ways, with the current state of politics…"

"You mean the war…"

"I was trying to be optimistic. As I was saying, with the current state of politics they've accelerated training. Which means you get to learn nearly everything hands on, which I think is really the best way to learn. However, it means you get to learn nearly everything hands on, and get almost no time to learn what the actual procedures are."

"I'm just glad I have you around to get me caught up in all this. Why don't I get us something to drink and we go over that chapter on treating pixie and gnome bites again."

"Sorry," Beth rose and reached for her cloak, "I have to be in early tomorrow. Besides, you'll be better off if you don't study anymore tonight, trust me. You should think about which of the girls at the hospital you want to take out to celebrate. Every female healer under the age of seventy is in love with you."

"I know, and if Hecate makes a move at me one more time I'm going to transfer to another ward."

Beth laughed at the reference to the supervisor of the ward where they were both currently interning, she had to be at least a hundred and twenty. "Will you at least be a gentleman and walk me out so that I can apparate. I don't enjoy going past that cheeky statue on my own. The things that come out of her mouth sometimes would make a veteran prostitute blush."

"That's my girl, I can always depend on Anastasia."

"Before you start defending her you should hear what she said to me on my way in."

"Don't take it personally, she's only really nasty to the people she likes."

They stopped in a spot of moonlight in the courtyard. "Kamen, I need you to be serious for a minute." Beth looked up at the young man who towered over her, "I need your help."

"What is it?" Kamen's eyes shifted to Anastasia, whom he could tell was listening with interest.

"St. Mungo's may not be safe for you anymore, or for me. There's a distress code that Administrator Granger-Weasley gave out to a select few of us, the one's who joined the Order of the Phoenix that is. It was activated this week. It means we've been infiltrated to the point that our hands our tied."

Kamen stiffened slightly. He wanted to believe Beth, but one could never quite tell who was a friend, and who was an enemy pretending to be a friend these days. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"I have no place to go. Everyone else has a safe-house set up, a place to go into hiding, or an alibi. I have nothing and no one. I want you to convince Headmistress McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey to let me come to Hogwarts as a healer's apprentice. As soon as you pass your written exam you should get them to admit you as an apprentice as well."

"Beth, I'm not sure…"

"She's telling the truth!"

Kamen spun around to face Anastasia. "What?"

"She's telling the truth. Listen to her. Trust her."

Kamen had never seen Anastasia so serious. Of course she was there for a purpose, which was to protect him and other members of the Order.

"I'll do what I can," he promised.

"Thank you," Beth squeezed his hand before slipping out into the night and apparating away.

* * *

"Severus, is it really asking too much what I request that you at least pay attention at staff meetings?" Minerva scowled at her colleague as she stacked her notes together.

"I would consider apologizing if there was any chance that I actually missed something of importance."

"Severus! You're lucky I don't box your ears for that!"

"Minerva, someone has been getting into my private stores."

"Students try and get away with things all the time Severus, you know that. You know how often Filch has cleaning supplies go missing, which is a complete mystery to me. I can't fathom what the students are doing with them."

"I warded my supply room myself."

"Oh dear," Minerva sank down into her chair. "We do have a problem."

"So I trust that you'll forgive me if my attention was elsewhere," Severus sneered as he gathered his own stack of papers.

"There's no need for that tone Severus. You're not the only one with problems," Minerva snapped right back at him. "Now, who do you think it could be? I know you have your suspicions."

Severus hesitated. "I'm tempted to say I don't want you involved. But, I am not quite sure how this is going to play out. If you want to participate, you can keep watch from my office with me at night. I plan on staking out there until I discover the culprit."

* * *

"How much longer until everything will be in place?"

"Not long, my lord. Our spy has been most helpful." A masked Death Eater groveled on the dusty floor.

Voldemort nodded, a snake-like smile twisting his lips upward grotesquely. "Very good, you have pleased me. And the Lasas, are they cooperating?"

"Not very enthusiastically, but they obey orders for the most part."

"If we threaten them, they will likely revolt, but they must be kept firmly in control…"

"Of course my lord."

"Decimation, but make sure that the lot does not fall to Vanth. I want her alive. Her hatred is a powerful weapon. And remember, if at any point they turn on us, slaughter them all."

In the aftermath, Vanth looked her fill at the spilled blood of her companions. "If the dark lord survives this," she looked up to the heavens, her hands open in supplication, "if those followers of Dumbledore fail to kill him, I will do it myself."

* * *

"I've sat up with you for two weeks, Severus, and we've seen and heard nothing," Minerva put down the novel she had been reading and glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly dawn. You'd be better off in bed with your wife than here in the dark and damp."

"I will not rest until I know who is robbing my stores. I have precious little left as it is," Severus replied calmly as he put the stopper back in his well-used jar of red ink.

"Come now Severus, there's nothing that we can…"

Severus held up a hand for silence.

"What is it?" Minerva could hear nothing out of the ordinary.

Severus held a finger to his lips as he slowly rose from his chair and came around to the front of his desk. He took the book that hung limply from Minerva's fingers and placed it on the mantel above the fireplace. "Have your wand at the ready," he whispered to her.

"What is it Severus?" Minerva demanded in a hushed voice.

"I believe our spy has decided to grace us with her presence."

"Are you certain?"

"I can hear someone in my supply room."

"It could just be a student trying to gather ingredients for a juvenile prank," Minerva clung to one final thread of hope.

"A student get past my wards for the few nearly worthless ingredients that I have left? We've discussed this before and you know my opinion on that matter. Besides, its not just ingredients that I keep in there. There's Veritaserum, Polyjuice, a few other more dangerous things… and some of my personal notes. A spy would want in there far more than a student." He palmed his own wand as he crossed silently to the door, "ladies first? Or would you prefer for me to lead this one."

"It's your supply room," Minerva said stiffly, but she still held her wand up, armed and ready to face the enemy.

The silently slipped from his office to classroom. From there they could clearly see light spilling from the open door of the supply room.

"Stay back," Severus hissed as he continued to glide forward.

There was the sound of shattering glass from the store room and a muffled curse. And then the light went out, and there was the sound of feet shuffling back toward the classroom.

"Adelaide!" Minerva nearly dropped her wand in surprise and hurried forward.

"Stay back!" Severus barked, as he rounded briefly on the Headmistress. "Look at her eyes." His hand did not shake as he kept his wand trained on his daughter. She had drawn her own wand and had it pointed at his heart.

"They're glazed over, but it looks as though she were under the…"

"Imperius," Severus finished for her. "Watch her carefully, if she makes any sudden moves, stun her."

Dierna's eyes darted back and forth between her father and the Headmistress, but there was no sign of recognition. Her wand dipped slightly as her hand shook.

"That's it, girl, fight it," Severus muttered under his breath. He didn't dare speak louder for fear of startling her. No wonder Voldemort had been getting the information he had. He hadn't planted one of his own in the school. He was using the Imperius and no doubt memory charms to control someone who had access to nearly every part of the school, and who wasn't yet powerful enough to know what was being done to her. He realized that they should have recognized the symptoms earlier. They should have known.

Dierna's hand continued to shake as she trained her wand back and forth between her father and the Headmistress. "Have to kill… fight… must report… the key… the key is… it's here…the enemies of the dark lord must be destroyed… have to find the key… the key… the key or death…" more words tumbled out, many of them broken and jumbled together.

"They'll have realized something is wrong by now," Severus quickly darted his eyes towards Minerva, "they'll kill her."

"Severus, do something!" Minerva kept her wand trained on Dierna, ready to act if necessary.

Dierna's wand clattered to the ground and she covered her ears with her hands as she fell to her knees with a blood curdling scream.

"_Imperio_!" Severus could immediately feel the other presence in his daughter's mind. But it was weaker than he was. He pushed as hard as he could, battling with the unseen force for his daughter's life. With one final push the other presence was gone. And Dierna crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Attacking him was one thing, but bringing his family into it was quite another. They had very nearly killed his wife, and had used his daughter as a tool against him. He only wished that the prophecy would allow him to personally kill Voldemort in the most excruciating way possible.

"We should bring her to Poppy," Minerva said softly as she finally lowered her wand. "Severus, are you alright?" she looked over at her grey-faced colleague.

"Death is too good for him," was his only reply before he levitated his daughter's body and silently headed up to the infirmary. He sat by her as she slept and Poppy tended to her as best she could. He cursed the fact that he was powerless to protect his family.

* * *

Olivia hopped from one foot to the other as she made a game of choosing which stones in the floor to step on. She was happily going from having breakfast with her mother to her lessons with Draco.

"You haven't been to visit your friends at the lake in a long time, little snake."

Olivia looked up to see Professor MacLeod watching her closely. She frowned, she didn't like this woman using Draco's pet name for her. "I'm not allowed to see them anymore," she answered honestly.

"They miss you," Professor MacLeod smiled warmly, "they're my friends too. They told me that they miss you very much."

"I miss them too."

"If you want to see them again, I would be happy to take you."

Olivia chewed at her bottom lip uncertainly, "I want to see them… but I'll get in trouble if I do."

"My offer still stands. Find me if you change your mind."

"Olivia! Stop dawdling!"

Olivia turned to see Draco standing at the end of the hallway waiting for her impatiently. When she turned back to say goodbye to Professor MacLeod, the professor had already vanished.

* * *

"You are going to be late if you don't hurry up," Morgan's voice had at least grown stronger, even if she was still confined to bed.

"I know. The ungrateful dunderheads can wait for a few more minutes, it won't hurt them."

Morgan smiled gently. Things had changed between her and Severus. It wasn't the same now. She just wished she knew what it was that had happened. She wanted to connect with him as she once had, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was because Severus had learned that he could, in fact, continue to live his life if she weren't there, or if it was because she had lost the will to live while she was so grievously injured.

"I should see if Dierna is awake yet…"

"Poppy will keep an eye on her," Morgan said softly, "she'll be fine until your classes are over for the day."

"Morgan…"

"Severus."

Severus sighed, "I have a class to teach. Keep resting, we'll have you out of that bed before too long."


	97. Chapter 97

"It's a boy!" Charlie burst through the door into the staff room just seconds before the faculty meeting was scheduled to start. "Another son, we're naming him Edward," his grin was huge.

"Why is it that the masses insist on procreating during times of war?" Severus muttered.

"Hush," Minerva put a hand on his arm. "Let him enjoy the birth of his child. Besides, you're hardly one to talk. Father of six children, and if I remember correctly, Viviane was born during the middle of the last war."

"That is not the point."

"Severus, Dierna will be fine. She'll be awake in a couple of hours and we can question her. We'll do the best we can to break through all of the memory blocks that have undoubtedly been put in place, and we'll continue on just as before."

"We'll have to do better Minerva." He glanced around at his colleagues who were gathered around Charlie offering their congratulations. "What we have been doing isn't nearly enough. The enemy is gathering…"

"And so are we," Minerva spoke softly, to keep their conversation as private as possible. Neither of them would say anything here that couldn't be overheard by all those present, even the staff whose loyalties were suspect, but it didn't hurt to take some precautions. "The Valkyries are coming. They are not the only ones with allies."

Severus nodded in response, but Minerva could tell that his mind was a million miles away.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Dierna shrugged in response and then narrowed her eyes at her brother, "what are you doing here?"

"You happen to be looking at Madame Pomphrey's newest apprentice. One of two new apprentices actually," Kamen smiled at his pouting sister. "Are you sulking for a reason?"

"You know damn well why I'm sulking so leave me alone!"

"It wasn't your fault Dierna," Kamen said gently.

"I was spying on my own family!"

"But you didn't know that you were doing it!" Kamen snapped back in an equally angry tone.

"But I should of…"

"Don't try to take all the blame on yourself. I'm certain that Dad and Professor McGonagall are kicking themselves for not realizing what was happening. They don't blame you at all."

"Maybe they should."

Kamen sighed, "look, I'm trying to be sympathetic here, but you're just acting stupid. And I have a feeling that you realize it. Stop wallowing in self-pity over something that couldn't be helped. I understand that you feel bad, but there's not a whole lot that we can do to change what happened. Now, how are you feeling?"

Dierna's eyes narrowed even more, "if you think you're going to examine me you have another thing coming, because I sure as hell won't stand for it."

"Why? Afraid you have some bits and pieces I've never seen before?" He smirked at her in a most aggravating fashion.

Dierna made a rather rude gesture in response.

"You do realize that you're not supposed to harass the patients, right?" Beth asked as she stuck her head around the curtain.

"Don't worry, this one needs harassing," Kamen returned with a grin. "It's the best way to figure out her current state of health. If she doesn't respond, she's probably dead, and if she chews your head off she's fine."

Beth only shook her head at him before taking her leave.

"So where'd you pick her up?" Dierna asked sulkily while Kamen made a show of checking her pulse, just to prove that he was competent as a medical professional.

"What? Oh, you mean Beth? She's just a friend and a colleague."

"Sure…"

"Hey! She's a friend, and that's it."

"Since when have you ever been just friends with a girl?"

Kamen tried to come up with a legitimate response to that, but had to admit that he couldn't. "Well," he hastily improvised, "it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Are you done making sure I'm alive yet? I assure you, my pulse is there even if you can't find it."

"I'm doing just fine. But you can just keep on berating me if you want. You being feisty is a good sign."

Dierna sighed and picked at her bed covers. "I wish…"

"Don't start in with that, you'll only make yourself feel worse."

"You know Kamen, when you really try you can be downright decent."

Kamen flashed her a grin, "I'm just trying to be a caring and concerned older brother."

"You're not half bad at it," Dierna conceded.

"Well, as I have indeed confirmed that you are still alive and that your tongue certainly hasn't lost its edge in all of this, I'll let Dad know that you're feeling up to seeing him."

Dierna's glare returned at that pronouncement, but she didn't comment. Her hard eyes followed her brother as he departed and settled with pronounced distaste on her father as he stepped around the curtain.

"Stop moping and get out of that bed this instant! If you want to be of any value, and not just a useless causality lying about up here, you'll be in my office in an hour ready to work on whatever project Eric or I assigns to you." And he was gone just as quickly as he had appeared in a swirl of black.

Kamen smirked as he listened to the string of profanity coming from his sister.

"Ten galleons says she's in your office within the half hour."

Severus paused and seemed to consider his son very closely, "double it, and she'll be there with exactly five minutes to spare, not a minute more."

Kamen only grinned in response. If he had to dress his sister himself, he'd make sure she was on her way in time to earn him that money. He was thrilled with the addition to his income when his father handed over his twenty galleons later that night. And although he grumbled, he could tell that his father was pleased as well.

* * *

"The children have informed me that they want to stay here for the Easter holidays, and that they are expecting guests," Morgan calmly informed her husband.

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow, but silently slipped into his side of the bed. It was a lonely bed, for all that his wife was in it once more.

"I have been told that Stefan will be here, as well as our eldest daughter and her husband."

"That I suppose is tolerable." Severus frowned for a minute, "The end of the school year is approaching a bit faster than I would like. If Mr. MacNeill asks for a moment of my time, make sure he is refused."

"He's going to ask your permission to marry Dierna sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be later, she has far too much potential to just up and marry as soon as she graduates." He realized what he had just said, "your case was much different. I fear that Dierna will give up her own aspirations if she marries too young. Although, in all honesty, she could do far worse than Mr. MacNeill."

Morgan smiled, but it was a sad smile, "with all the children nearly grown you'll have little use for me. I'll no longer be needed as a mediator."

"I shall always need you."

But Morgan didn't look completely convinced.

It was then that Severus was finally able to put his finger on the change that had taken place. His wife was no longer assuring him that his darker nature was truly in his past and that life was indeed worth living. Now he was supporting her, and trying to coax her to keep on going. He had a newfound respect for all that she had done for him over the years, and for the burden she had carried on her small shoulders.

* * *

At the start of the Easter holidays Severus was horrified to find out that his children's plans for taking over his living quarters were true. So, he did something out of character. He voluntarily sequestered himself with Eric in his lab.

Meanwhile, his children and their partners helped themselves to his living room, although Kamen and Beth insisted that they were not a couple, they were only friends.

The conversation started with a discussion of the upcoming NEWTs and post-graduation plans for those still in school, to Quidditch, and then, inevitably, to the war. Dierna was quickly forbidden from mentioning her unintentional role as a spy, so she glowered at the rest of the party while they discussed tactics for overcoming the Dark Lord. "But what if he wins?" she finally asked petulantly.

The others fell silent.

"We start the resistance," Stefan finally said, his voice quiet but filled with emotion. "We pick a meeting place here and now, and if Voldemort wins, that is where we go to start planning his overthrow."

Morgan had decided to make the walk to the living room all on her own just at that moment, and she leaned against the wall, listening as they quickly started suggesting locations and methods of alerting others who they knew to be loyal of their plans. She wished she had the energy to make it to the lab to tell Severus. Voldemort had no idea what he was up against.

* * *

"No, your essay on the theory behind the protective charms still needs some work, but your practical technique is fine." Mark pointed out the parts that Sophia needed to work on. He glanced across the Common Room to where the rest of the sixth and seventh years were showing off their patroni to Professor Snape. He wanted to join them, knowing that of all the Slytherins his patronus was the strongest. And he wanted the curt nod of approval that was one of Snape's most sought after compliments. However, he had been told to make sure that Sophia's homework was in perfect order.

"How about now?"

Mark realized how long he had been watching the others when Sophia's question brought him back down to earth. "Much better." He looked up in time to see Kay, having successfully produced a patronus in the shape of a dove, trying to convince Snape to show the Slytherins his patronus.

He laughed out loud when their house master's tirade about not asking impertinent questions like that was interrupted by the Bulstrode triplets creating a loud explosion followed by excessive amounts of orange smoke at the other end of the Common Room. And then, after the smoke had been cleared away, the good professor dragging the three of them, as a matter of everyday business, out of the Common Room and to his office. It was the perfect scene of Slytherin domestic tranquility. He realized how much he had missed the lack of these moments this year. He also realized how much he would miss this Common Room after graduation.

He only hoped that they won this war. Because, the only way it would be lost was if Snape fell. And he couldn't imagine this Common Room without Snape there to look out for them.

He sighed and turned back to his own books. It was the beginning of May. It didn't matter that spring was upon them or that a war was being fought around them. He had NEWTs to pass.

* * *

"Severus?" Morgan had woken in the middle of the night and found her husband missing. She no longer slept as easily as she once had. But, she now had enough strength to navigate her and Severus' living quarters on her own. She just didn't dare leave them, because she knew she did have the strength to get back on her own. She found Severus sitting at his desk in the living room. A stack of ungraded papers sat in front of him, but he was staring into the fire dancing in the great. At this time of spring it was only cool enough for a fire down here in the dungeons.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he swept his eyes over his wife, head to foot, trying to ascertain if there was anything wrong.

"Looking for you."

A small smile tugged at his lips, "you have found me."

Morgan smiled, just a little bit, in return. "So I have."

"I missed seeing you this evening, I was… delayed by a small problem in the Common Room. How did your appointment with Poppy go?"

Morgan looked away, "she says I've improved faster than she would have though possible, considering… well, all things considered. But she was also very honest with me. The possibility of a full recovery is all by nonexistent. It is likely that I will always tire easily, that I just won't be up to my previous workload. But she said that given time it shouldn't slow me down too much."

"Join me for a little while." He held out his hand, and when Morgan came close he pulled her down into his lap. "It has been far too long since I last had you here. It is where you belong."

Morgan sighed as she cuddled close to him, "I can't say that I was in much of a position to miss it. All I really remember is begging for death… I saw my mother at one point…"

Severus stayed silent. Morgan had not mentioned remembering anything that she had seen or heard while she hung so precariously near death. He didn't dare interrupt her now.

"She held me again, and I was so happy to be with her. She told me I could stay with her, forever. And then, right when we were ready to leave, she changed her mind and told me I had to go back, that it wasn't time yet. She left without me, and then I remember seeing you…"

She looked up into her husband's black eyes. "I have missed my mother for so long. I'm not sure if I ever got over her death. But I am so glad that she sent me back to you." She tilted her head up to receive her husband's tender kiss.

"I have missed you far more than I can say."

"I'm back now," Morgan assured him, "and I am completely yours."

Severus smirked down at her, "you will be completely mine once you are feeling just a bit more… energetic."

She batted at him with a balled up fist, "don't be so indecent."

"I have missed your abuse, almost as much as I have missed the rest of you," he trailed soft kisses down her neck.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I'm sorry Sev, but I really am exhausted."

He stood, easily lifting her in his arms as he did so, "I'm going to tell Misty to start doubling the food she brings to you, you're too light by half. Remind me tomorrow," he said as he tucked her back into bed, "Olivia's birthday is in a few days and I'm sure she'll be disappointed if we don't plan something."


	98. Chapter 98

"Mr. Snape, I need your assistance!"

"What…?" Kamen groggily tried to sit up as he was shaken from a deep sleep. He blinked uncertainly up at Madam Pomphrey who was standing over him. He and Beth had started taking turns sleeping in the Hospital Wing, so that one of them would always be available if Poppy needed an extra pair of hands. He couldn't help but wonder why, more often than not, Beth got to sleep peacefully through the night, while some second year always had to go and overdose on some product from Weasley Wizard Wheezes on his shift.

"I've got a trio of Slytherins suffering from smoke inhalation and Eric… he needs all my attention right now…"

Kamen nodded as he climbed out of bed, thankful that he had taken to sleeping in his clothes on these nights. "I'll see to the Slytherins, you keep looking after Eric." He understood Poppy's concern. Eric's health continued to decline. He wondered how much longer the old wizard would be with them.

"Alright you three," he remembered the antics of the Bulstrode triplets from the couple of years he had shared with them in school. They were notorious for pulling pranks on anyone and anything. "What exactly caused the smoke you inhaled?"

"We're not exactly sure really…" Marcus looked anywhere but straight at Kamen.

"On our first attempt it was orange..."

"This time it was rather closer to amber in color…"

"Uh-huh… and what were you trying to do?" He ran some basic diagnostic tests looking for poisoning while he tried to extract information out of them. He was reminded of a saying a Muggle born friend of his used to use, something about extracting teeth… "Look, I'm not much of an authority figure here, and I respect patient confidentiality."

"We had some dungbombs…"

"And some fireworks…" Agrippa confessed guiltily.

"And we were trying to bind them together…"

"Ok, I get the picture. You'll be fine, we'll just keep you here overnight. I am obligated to tell your Head of House that you spent the night here though." He hid his smile as they even went so far as to divide a very expletive phrase between themselves. "Sorry, it's the Headmistress' policy, not mine. We just have to let him know why you were here though," he continued sympathetically, he knew very well what his father's temper was like. "we don't have to tell him the cause of it."

"He'll know…"

"He's the one that caught us…"

"The first time," Posthumous finished despondently.

"Well, there's not much hope for you then. I'd make sure that you're very busy studying, preferably in the library, whenever you're not in class tomorrow. It always helps to at least try and look innocent." He looked over at where Poppy was supporting Eric as she helped him swallow yet another healing potion. He wasn't sure how much good it would do.

* * *

"Look at what I got!" Olivia held out a book for Draco to inspect. "Can we study from this one today?"

Draco suppressed a smile as he flipped through the children's potions text. "Does the fact that you brought this with you mean that it was your most exciting birthday present?"

Olivia grinned, "no, but it was the only one I was allowed to bring with me."

"I have something for you to. I know you've been a bit lonely with only me for company, and not very good company at that. And, I made sure that your father approved, so no need to worry on that end," Draco held out a basket to his young charge. He wasn't going to admit to her how much convincing it had taken on his part to secure Severus' permission. It had practically come down to blackmail in the end, a practice he was rather adept at.

Olivia took it carefully, looking up in surprise at the way it moved in her hands.

Draco leaned back against the wall, a smug expression on his face, "well, open it."

Olivia set the basket on the floor and pulled off the lid, squealing in delight as she caught the mewling sound from inside. She carefully pulled out the grey kitten, a green box tied jauntily around its neck. "Is it a girl?" She grinned as Draco nodded in response. "I'll name her later, I'm too excited now."

"I take it that your birthday has been a good one so far." He didn't miss how still Olivia became at that. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to hex it out of you?"

"I asked if I could go see my friends at the lake… they knew it was my birthday." She didn't miss how still her tutor became at that, she could see his poorly concealed anger. At least with him she knew that he wasn't angry at her, but only protective.

"And what was your father's response?" He asked even though he was sure that he had a pretty good idea.

Olivia shrugged and decided to pass over the worst bits, "It came down to the fact that I'm very lucky it's my birthday."

"He's only looking out for you." Although, honestly, Draco remembered many occasions from his youth where he too had bristled at Snape's protectiveness and the ways in which he showed it.

She sighed, "I know." She played with the ribbon around her kitten's neck. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"You should be a teacher here."

Draco pushed himself up off the wall and came to sit on the floor next to Olivia, "you're the second person to tell me that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who was the other person?"

"Potter, of all the people here, it was Potter…" and now it was a Snape telling him to stay here and teach. He found himself wondering how many strings McGonagall would have to pull to make that happen. Of course, once Voldemort was defeated, if they defeated him, Arthur Weasley would be reinstated as Minister of Magic. Arthur Weasley who was thrilled to have Harry Potter as a son-in-law. It could work…

But now was not the time for daydreams like that. They had a war to win first. So, he put all thoughts of his personal happiness aside and concentrated on giving Olivia his full attention. Once he delivered her back to her parents for the evening, that was when he'd have to really work at keeping himself busy so that his mind wasn't tempted to dwell on things that could probably never be.

* * *

It was Dierna who finally suggested the chosen name for the kitten. All of the family, save Viviane, had dinner in the Snapes' quarters that night, and the children all tossed back and forth names that they vaguely remembered Professor Binns droning on about. After Olivia had refused every famous witch or sorceress they offered, Dierna had offhandedly suggested that given the kitten's color she might as well be called Jane Grey.

And so Olivia spent the rest of the evening darting about with a bit of string for Lady Jane to chase, until both child and kitten fell asleep curled up on the floor in front of the fire.

"You are starting to worry me, Adelaide, if you don't come up with a final project for your independent study soon I shall be forced to fail you."

Dierna rolled her eyes as she returned several cushions that had been a casualty of Olivia's play with her kitten to their rightful place. "I'll have something. I promise."

Severus looked doubtful, but out of respect for the look Morgan was giving him, one that begged that he not start an argument, he decided to let the matter drop. He didn't want to ruin her first full day spent out of bed if he could help it.

Morgan wrapped an arm around Serena, who had joined her on the sofa. "I can't believe the way you girls have grown up these past months. I don't suppose I would have noticed if I'd been here to see it myself… although I do remember my mother remarking on how beautiful you were becoming."

"What else did you talk about with your mother?" Serena asked curiously.

Morgan laughed, "oh, the most ridiculous things at times. I'm sure it all came out of my head, things I wished my mother had been around for me to talk about. All the little things while you children were growing up that I wished I could share with her. Nothing important really. She talked about how she remembered your father, they were at Hogwarts together for a year. Although, there was one thing she said that I couldn't place…" she frowned as she tried to recall the exact words, "it was right when she told me I had to go back, right when she left me. She told me to tell you, Severus, that Lucy sent her love. I'd completely forgotten it until now…"

The change in the room was dramatic. Severus went ashen. And then he noticed that his children, except for Olivia who was still asleep on the floor, were wearing similar expressions of shocked horror. They knew something…

"Severus, what is it? What is the matter?" Morgan looked from her husband to her children. At their shocked expressions, and as her children's expressions turned to ones of fear as their father's eyes, narrowed, turned on each of them in turn. "Someone had better start explaining what is going on."

"I was in Greece," Nimue quickly defended herself.

"I was still playing Quidditch, you know I wasn't around here then," Kamen quickly inserted. Being a legal adult with a job hadn't diminished any of his fear of his father's anger.

"Viviane did it," the twins said together. Not only was the responsible party not present, but they had no problem ratting out another of their siblings if it kept them out of trouble.

"What, exactly, did Viviane do?" Severus' voice was deadly low. His children remained silent. "If someone does not tell me, right now…"

They didn't wait for whatever he was going to threaten.

"She was poking around and found a box," Kamen was the first to cave.

"Some pictures, letters and such," Serena added. "But she put it back again, almost right away."

"I think it would be best if you all returned to your respective rooms now," Severus' voice was still dark, although quiet. His children scrambled over each other in a race to get out the door. He could feel Morgan watching him. "Morgan…" he turned to face his wife.

She was staring up at him with wide eyes. Severus angry was frightening. Severus quietly angry was terrifying.

"I never intended for you or the children to have any knowledge of Lucy. She is a part of my past."

"But the children found out anyways," Morgan pointed out, "no matter how much you may deplore that they did."

"I was betrothed to Lucy Liddell, years before I ever laid eyes on the little first year Gryffindor with mousy curls and a mouth that she dearly loved to shoot off."

Morgan smiled, but it was strained, "your flattery, if that is what you want to call it, is not an explanation."

"She was killed Morgan, both for being my betrothed and for being Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. Voldemort used her to make a point."

"And what point was that?"

"That Dumbledore wasn't untouchable and that my life was his to control." Of all the things he had confessed to Morgan while she lay on the brink of death, Lucy had not been one of them.

Morgan looked away. She had never realized that her husband's secret past included a would be wife. One who sent her love from the afterlife.

"I am very sorry that she died, for her sake, and for the sake of her family. But I am not sorry that it left me free to marry you, Morgan," he made a caress out of her name, as though intent on proving his love to her.

"I suppose I should have gotten used to you keeping secrets from me by now."

"Except for Lucy, I told you everything," he said quietly. At his wife's confused look he continued, "you just may not have been able to hear me."

"Everything else?"

Severus nodded in the affirmative.

"I can't ask for much more than that, can I? Although, I would appreciate it if you had anything you'd like to re-tell, now that I'm conscious." The second she reached out for him he was there, holding her in his arms. "Severus…"

He sighed, "I promise, I shall not harm our eldest daughter."

"How did you know that that was what I was going to say?"

He allowed himself a small, rueful smile, "it just might have something to do with the number of years we have been married. Or it could have just been a lucky guess," the sarcasm dripped from his words.

Morgan smiled as she leaned against her husband, "you know, even though they're all Gryffindors, our children certainly are as sneaky as any Slytherin." The smugness in her voice didn't reveal if that observation was meant as a compliment or an insult to the only Slytherin currently present.

* * *

Vanth stepped proudly into the circle of Death Eaters, her head held high while the lot of them knelt, eyes firmly on the ground. "You… requested… my presence?" She would not be ordered, but she would acquiesce to politely worded summons.

"You have done much for my cause," Voldemort was careful to keep any derision for the non-human out of his voice. He respected her power, but he had grown weary of dealing with her. She seemed to think herself his equal. "The time to fulfill your promise is drawing near."

"I will do what is required of me."

"Entry to Hogwarts' grounds. That is what I require."

Vanth took a moment to examine her nails, frowning when she found one chipped. She shrugged her delicate shoulders, "best not try crashing in through the roof again, they trounced you that time. And I wouldn't try just walking through the front gates."

"Give me the answer I am looking for!"

Vanth smiled smugly, "since you asked so nicely… my original plan was to come in by the lake, but they're watching it now. You may gain the grounds through the Forbidden Forrest, don't worry about the dragons. We'll take care of them."

Nimue won't with a start, her breathing coming in short shallow gasps. She wasn't sure if what she had dreamed was a conversation yet to come, or one that had already happened, or even one out of her own imagination.

She cursed the power of Sight that had been granted to her. She would give anything to have it taken away.

She slipped quietly out of bed so as not to wake her roommates and pulled her robe close around her. She knew Filch wouldn't be far from the Gryffindor Common Room. He had taken to watching over it at night, and she knew it was for her sake. He would walk with her to find someone to tell the dream to, and he wouldn't ask too many questions either.


	99. Chapter 99

It took Lady Jane less than a week to discover that mice inhabited the castle. It took her only one more week after that to discover that some of the students brought rats as pets. Olivia was told that if the mangy beast brought home anymore dead pets she would be thrown out. She cried and Severus relented. Personally, he had never considered rats to be proper pets or companions for any respectable witch or wizard, and if the cat ate a few, so much the better. However, he was getting rather tired of the piles of rodents that the kitten kept making in front of, not only his chambers, but of his classroom and office as well. For some unexplainable reason, the little ball of fur liked him.

He, however, was livid when he realized that most of the rats Lady Jane was bringing to him were from the supply cabinet in his classroom. How she managed to get into the sealed box of rats that were kept for potion making, he couldn't figure out. Besides which, they were as big as she was. It was almost humorous to watch her patiently struggle down the hallway, the neck of a rat that was bigger than she was held between her teeth, as she dragged and pulled at the rodent until she could present it to one of the family as a proudly earned present.

She was coming down the hallway now, with one such prize in her possession. Severus couldn't help but sigh at the sight of her. He was going to have to put in another order for rats if he was going to have enough of their tails for his Second Years to make a hair raising solution.

Lady Jane started purring loudly at the sight of him and tugged the rat over to place at his feet before twining herself around his ankles. He grimaced at the grey cat hair she left behind on his trousers and shooed her away. He was going to be stuck with that menace of an animal until Olivia graduated.

"I really am working on finding a topic for my final project," Dierna assured him as he entered his private lab, making sure that the cat was locked out.

"I'd rather you were working on the final topic instead of working on finding one," he replied. "And what are you doing here?" he demanded of Eric, who was seated comfortably next to Dierna.

"Research," the older man replied, "we have a horcrux to destroy if Potter is going to have even the slightest chance of succeeding. Two minds are better than one you know."

Severus resisted the urge to sink into his desk chair and bury his face in his hands. He didn't much feel like babysitting today, but that was clearly what lay in front of him.

"Hello kitty," Dierna sat up as Lady Jane jumped up from chair to table and stretched out on the book Dierna had been trying to read.

"I locked that thing out of here," Severus looked towards the door, but it was still firmly shut. "How, in Merlin's name, am I supposed to get any work done with the three of you in here?" He turned his disapproving gaze on Eric, his daughter, and the kitten all in turn. The three of them pointedly ignored him.

"Look at this, Severus," Eric pointed to something in the illuminated text he was reading, "what if we tried this?"

Severus glanced at the passage Eric had pointed out. "It won't counter the horcrux completely, and it would probably kill Potter in the process." He didn't look all that turned off by the idea.

Dierna listened on and off as her father and Eric continued to make suggestions, which they always ended up discounting as useless. "You know," she commented during one of their long intermediary silences as she scratched Lady Jane's upturned belly, "it would be fantastic if all you had to do was pour a love potion, or something like that, over the scar and…poof its gone. I mean, it was his mother's love that protected him from dying outright, wasn't it?"

Eric and Severus both looked up from the texts they had been consulting.

"What?" Dierna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. They were staring at her as though she'd sprouted two heads.

"Severus, even if we had the instructions for _amor amorum_ there is no guarantee that it would work. No one has made it since before Flammel's time…" Eric shook his head as though ready to admit defeat.

"I have a copy of it."

"It's been lost for centuries. Those damnable witch hunters managed to stumble across the last known copy in 1337 and burned it, how on earth..." Eric limped over to where Severus was removing a rather battered looking text from a hidden safe in the wall. Dierna was still looking on in confusion.

Severus carefully prepared a place on his desk for the large bound volume, "I had ancestors who served under Julius Caesar and Claudius Caesar."

Eric closed his eyes in a moment of euphoria, "that's not on papyrus, but I'm willing to wager it's from the library in Alexandria."

Severus actually smiled in affirmation, "Gaius Tullius Severus served under Caesar in Alexandria, he rescued it from the fire. His grandson served in the army under Claudius and was sent to Britain. One of his descendents made this copy when the papyrus started to disintegrate."

"What exactly is _amor amorum_?" Dierna asked as she leaned forward. Her hand was smacked away when she reached for the highly illuminated text.

"The vellum does not need your fingerprints all over it," Severus snapped in irritation as he shooed her away from the book. "Its more valuable than you are."

Dierna glowered at him in return and turned to Eric for her answer instead.

The old man smiled at her, his deformed face twisting painfully, "_Amor amorum,_ the love of loves. It is not a love potion, which, as you know, can only produce passion and lust, but no true feelings. The love of loves represents only the truest and deepest depths of that emotion. You can not use it on yourself or on just any other person. It has to be made specifically for one person and it involves a sacrifice on the part of the one who loves them. It is supposed to have amazing healing and restorative properties. Rumored even to bring someone back to life who is on the brink of death," here his eyes shifted subtly to Severus, "or destroy someone who means them harm."

"Or in this case, a tiny portion of a soul," Severus finished.

"So who's sacrificing themselves for Potter?" Dierna asked, "I hate to say it, but I don't think anyone in this room is particularly enamored with him, let alone ready to declare their undying love." She hesitated a moment, "can it be the unconditional love of a child for a parent, or does it have to be…"

"It has to be the love of a person unrelated by blood," Eric said gently, clearly reading the note of fear in Dierna's voice. "Severus, have you spoken to Harry recently of his marital status?"

Severus passed a hand over his eyes, "I have not. They are, ostensibly, living together once again. But if their feelings are as they were…" He looked back at his grim audience, "there's only one way to find out, and we won't getting any answers just sitting here!" he barked. "Eric, watch her," he jerked his head in the direction of his daughter, "unfortunately her hands are steadier than yours at this point. Make sure she does all the prep work, and does it correctly. Dierna," his eyes and his voice softened ever so slightly, "this is your sole concern now. If it works you will pass your independent study with flying colors. I will be back shortly."

She frowned at him as he left, "and what am I supposed to do if Potter's wife doesn't love him enough?!"

* * *

"What do you think, Albus?"

"It is not my decision to make."

Minerva sighed, "I know."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"My heart tells me that we can trust him, that he is not the man his father was… that his father became," she corrected herself, "my head tells me that the board of governors is going to give me hell for it."

The portrait of Albus smiled gently, "they are your burden to carry now my dear. If you use the right words of persuasion, drag Severus into the mix, I'm sure they'll see reason."

Minerva nodded, now Severus would be her main issue, not the board of governors. Half of them had had Snape in class and were still too scared of him to deny him anything he demanded. "Now the question is, where do I put him?"

"What are your options?"

"I have letters of resignation, effective at the end of this term, from Charlie, Sirius and Neville. Sirius has a chance to return to the aurors that he doesn't want to pass up, and Neville has the funds to open his own nursery. Neither of them were suited to be teachers for a long time, this has just been the only place for them up until now. Charlie wants to go back to doing his own research and spend more time with his family. What are you smiling at now?" she demanded.

"I was imagining Mr. Malfoy teaching Herbology… and getting his hands dirty."

"Albus…" Minerva chided, but her voice held the hint of a smile, "you know as well as I do that he did a great deal of research in advanced Transfiguration once he left school, he'll be very well suited for that position. And he has teaching experience now, even if it is at the primary level."

* * *

"Professor Snape!" Ginny dropped the laundry basket she was holding and grabbed for it as the contents scattered. "What are you doing here?" Her brown eyes were wide and questioning as she waved her wand and returned the clean clothes to their previously folded state.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" she hadn't the faintest idea what her former potions professor was getting at.

"Do you love your husband?"

"Yes…" she answered hesitantly, still not sure where this was going.

"Do you love him more than anything else?"

"What exactly are you...?"

"Would you be willing to risk his life based on the strength of your love?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because his life depends on it. We may have a way to destroy the final horcrux, but the success rests entirely on the strength of your love for your husband. I need to know now, whether or not we can rely on that love, because if we can't, and we try anyways, it may very well kill him. Do not shoot off just any answer at me, think about it."

Ginny sank into a chair, her eyes sliding to where her youngest, Lily, was playing at the kitchen table and then back to Severus, "I'd give my life for him."

"Your life I don't need, but some of your flesh will do for now."

Ginny's eyes widened, "what exactly did you have in mind?"

Severus managed a weak smile, he didn't have to use legilimency to know where Ginny's mind had wondered, "nothing that intimate I assure you. Is there any particular area where you've been hoping to shed some extra weight?"

"I sincerely hope you're not trying to joke at a time like this," her brown eyes were fierce.

"Merely trying to divert your mind for a few moments," he produced a silver knife, "best send the child somewhere else, this is going to hurt."

* * *

"Now what?" Dierna asked as a protection spell was placed around the cauldron.

"We wait," Severus replied. "It needs to simmer for at least a week before it reaches its full potency."

"Are you going to pass me?"

"Most likely."

"Can I watch when you apply it to the horcrux?"

"We shall see."

"Is this what you used to save Mum?"

Severus turned to face his daughter, "are you or are you not currently skipping your Transfiguration class?"

"Are you changing the subject on purpose? And, while we're on the subject of skipping classes, aren't you supposed to be terrorizing some Second Years about now?"

"They're taking an exam, which Minerva was kind enough to supervise for me. And I feel absolutely no need to answer any questions that I deem impertinent."

Dierna rolled her eyes.

"Go to class."

"But I've already missed most of it, there's no point in going now."

It was Severus' turn to roll his eyes. "Stay, but make yourself useful."


	100. Chapter 100

"He was very old Dierna, it is amazing that he lived as long as he did," Severus said as gently as he could. In truth, he felt the lack of the older man in his lab just as keenly, if not more than his daughter did.

Dierna nodded silently. "I know… it just doesn't make it hurt any less."

Severus understood. He'd said goodbye to more friends, colleagues, and even enemies than he cared to count. Eric had been all three at one point or another during their time of acquaintance. "It's ready," he gave the _amor amorum _one final stir.

"When do we try it out?"

Severus sighed, "soon, very soon." He looked up at his daughter and then back down at the shimmering gold potion, "if it works, Voldemort will know immediately."

"And he'll attack," Dierna said softly. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we have much work to do." He carefully bottled the potion before it could cool completely. "The funeral is tomorrow morning. It should take Voldemort at least one full day to muster his forces. We'll try tonight."

"Are you including me?" Dierna asked, a bit shocked.

Severus smiled sadly, "This will take more than one person."

"And with Eric gone…"

"I would have had you assist me anyways. You have earned it."

Before Dierna could respond to that Olivia peered around the door, "can I come in?" She had been banished from the lab area ever since they had started on the _Amor Amorum_.

Severus gave his consent and the little girl quickly scrambled up on a stool between him and Dierna.

"Where have you been all day?" Severus inquired of his youngest.

"I went outside… I didn't go down by the lake," she quickly added.

"I'd better not catch you going down there again," Severus said sternly.

Olivia leaned against Dierna, "why don't you like my friends from the lake? Is it because they're not human?"

Severus mentally counted to ten, "we have been over this before Olivia. It is because they could harm you. Many non-humans are friendly, despite the fact that they are often looked down on."

"Is that why the students don't like Professor Aagensen, because she's not human?"

"Is she really not human?" Dierna asked in surprise.

Severus nodded, "how did you know that?" he asked Olivia.

Olivia just shrugged, "I don't know. Professor MacLeod isn't human either, is she?"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at his daughter, "did you come to this conclusion on your own." He clarified when she only looked back up at him in confusion, "did someone tell you that she was not human or did you figure it out by yourself."

"I figured it out."

"How?"

She shrugged, "I don't know… I guess I just knew…"

Dierna's eyes grew wide and then narrowed, "is that why Professor Aagensen wasn't allowed to attend Durmstrang?"

Severus nodded.

"We thought she might be a spy for Voldemort."

"She has more reasons to hate Voldemort than most. He tried to wipe out her people the first time around. She comes from an Elven race in Scandinavia. They refused to help Voldemort when he…" he glanced down at Olivia who was listening intently, "… requested… their assistance."

They worked in silence for the next few minutes.

"I had a visitor a few days ago," Severus finally said, he'd been dreading this conversation, "Mr. MacNeill decided to grace me with his presence."

Dierna looked down, she had a feeling this was coming.

"Olivia, I think its time you went to bed," Severus waited to continue the conversation until his youngest was gone, "she's far too observant… As I was saying, Mr. MacNeill was here."

"And?"

Severus snorted, "please don't pretend that you don't know why he was here."

"I was inquiring as to the outcome."

Severus turned to face his daughter, "I gave my consent. I would say that there is a fair chance you will be getting an engagement ring for graduation."

Dierna smiled, "How hard of a time did you give him?"

"As much as is my right. You can't expect me to give my daughter away without some sort of fight."

"That was almost touching," Dierna bit her lip. "Did you really give your consent?"

"Yes. I do have one condition though."

"I had a feeling you did. Otherwise it would be far too easy."

Severus also smiled. This verbal sparring was exactly what he needed as a distraction at the moment. "Make it a long engagement. I have told you before, you have far too much potential to just be a wife. I'd like you to be well into your apprenticeship, if not out of it, before you get married."

"Stefan and I have actually talked about that," Dierna admitted, "he knows that I'm in no rush for a wedding or children, if we ever have any. It's nice knowing that he'll wait until I'm ready."

"Then why get engaged now?"

"Because I think I need it," Dierna searched for the words to explain herself, "I want to know that he's there for me, whenever I need him." She smiled, "I also think he wants to have a good way of keeping an eye on me while I'm in Rome. The guys I met there have been corresponding a little too regularly for his taste." She paused, "besides, I love him… I'm in love with him. Are you satisfied that this isn't just because of the war?"

Severus frowned, but was secretly rather pleased. "I think its time for a visit to Potter." He picked up the vial of _Amor Amorum_.

They made the walk up out of the dungeons and to Harry's office in silence. It was a tense silence. After everything that had happened, this could be the key to Voldemort's defeat. Or it could be just another dead end. The prospect of the final battle was daunting. The threat of failure was crushing.

Harry answered the knock on his office door. "Let's just get this over with. I don't want to have to wait any longer than necessary."

Severus nodded in silence. He directed Potter into his desk chair. "Hold onto his left arm," he ordered Dierna. At Potter's questioning look he added, "this may hurt."

All it would take was a few seconds to know for certain either way. He pulled the stopper out of the bottle and ordered Potter to lean back. A slight tilt of the hand…

Harry screamed in pain. He fought the grip that the potions master and daughter had on him as he thrashed in his chair. It was like the _cruciatus _a hundred times over. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even begin to concentrate on the other sensations overwhelming him.

And then it stopped.

"Well?" Severus asked, once Potter slumped in his chair, breathing heavily. He handed him a handkerchief for the sweat that beaded his forehead.

"I think… I think it worked… I feel… alone… in my head again."

Dierna was rather pale, "did you know that the reaction would be that bad?" she asked.

"I had a few theories," Severus neatly avoided the question. "Look at this," he indicated Harry's scar.

Dierna examined it for a minute, "it's faded… it is still there but it's much fainter now."

"That is because the horcrux is gone," Severus confirmed.

"What now?" Harry asked. He placed his hand over his scar, as though to confirm that it was still there.

Severus methodically resealed the vial of amor amorum, "we wait and prepare. Voldemort will attack soon.

* * *

It was a small group that gathered for Eric's funeral the next morning. Zach was there with Eva by his side. Although he had never harbored any truly familial thoughts toward the old man he regreted his death. Nearly all of the professors were in attendence.  
The only students present were the Potter and Snape children.

Ophelia and Nimue huddled together in the morning sunlight. It was far too pleasant a day for a funeral. Olivia sat in the grass at Severus' feet, Lady Jane held tightly to prevent her from chasing the butterflies. No one had been able to dissuade her from bringing the cat along.

Minerva had consented to presiding over the funeral. It just wasn't safe to bring anyone else into the school. They couldn't risk granting access to a traitor.

Morgan had persuaded Severus to let her out of their rooms for the first time. The persuading had nearly exhausted her to the point where she wouldn't have been able to attend. However, she now sat beside Poppy, trying to give the older woman at least some sense of comfort.

Draco grabbed Severus' arm at the moment the casket was lowered into the ground, right next to the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, "look at the trees."

Severus looked. The woods were completely silent and still. There was no sign of any life. No birds, no squirrels, no dragons, and no dragon handlers. "He couldn't have mobilized this soon..."

"Unless he knew that we could destroy the horcrux and was only waiting on us to attack. He started preparing before we did," Draco's voice was grim.

"We need to get everyone inside," Severus directed as he rose from his seat.

"It's too late, I think they're already here." Draco gestured towards the tree line. One lone figure was running towards them.

It took a few seconds for them to realize that it was Alberto. His robes hung on his frame in tatters. Yet the woods were still as silent as they had been.

A flash of lightening suddenly flickered across the sky.

"They've killed the dragons!" Alberto wheezed as soon as he was close enough, "the rest of the handlers are dead."

Everyone was on their feet and on their way back to the school. They didn't stand a chance out in the open, and the students were all but alone in the school.

"Where's Olivia?!" Morgan spun around, searching frantically for her youngest.

Severus quickly scanned the grounds. He saw a hint of movement down by the lake. That damnable cat had probably gotten away and she had chased it. "Take your mother down to our quarters and then go straight to Gryffindor Tower," he instructed Dierna and Serena. He silently thanked whatever gods were listening that Kamen had shown up today. He grabbed his son's arm, "make sure Nimue gets back to Gryffindor Tower safely and stay there. I'll feel better knowing that there's a trained fighter on hand."

Kamen nodded and pushed Nimue and Ophelia ahead of him.

Severus set out for the lake. He hoped above all else that the forest was the only point of entry that Voldemort's forces had found. If they were coming in by the lake as well… Olivia could be lost and he could be walking straight into a trap.

Severus sprinted towards the lake while everyone else went back to the castle as quickly as they could. Olivia was definitely down there, and she wasn't alone.

"Do we follow Snape or do we follow everyone else back to the school?" Draco asked.

Harry slowed beside him, "I don't know."

Draco gave Harry a shove in the direction of the castle, "you have a family, make sure they're safe."

"Be careful," Harry shouted over his shoulder."

"Dammit, I wish I hadn't started liking him," Draco said to himself as he headed back towards the lake. I'll actually miss him if Voldemort does him in this time."

Severus skidded to a halt as he reached the edge of the lake, his wand held at ready.

"I can't find Lady Jane," Olivia wailed.

Severus looked from his daughter to her companions. They weren't human, but neither were they the lasas that he was expecting.

"Don't you remember me Severus?" The lady asked. She tossed her heavy black hair over her shoulder.

There was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't quite place it. The gleaming sunlight made her hair seem almost blue, it was so dark. And her skin, though richly tanned, had the faintest blue sheen. "Meara, I wouldn't have thought that I would recognize you after 20 years."

She beamed up at him. "I've never quite forgiven you for taking Morgan away from me, she was my favorite playmate."

"As lovely as it is to see you, we must go. Olivia, come here!"

"I can't go without Lady Jane!"

"We've been watching her ever since Voldemort returned to power. Let us take the child for now, she will be safe with us. Besides, I have a debt to repay. Your wife saved my life once, let us take the child for now. We will return her once the danger is over."

Severus hesitated.

"If you win the battle, we shall return her immediately," Meara continued quietly, while Narmer and Olivia continued to search among the tall grass for the lost kitten, "If Voldemort should prevail, we will take her someplace safe."

"Greece, take her to the temple of the mother goddess, the high priestess will take her."

Meara nodded, "it shall be done. Olivia, come, the kitten will be fine. Animals know when to hide and when to come back out. Besides, she wouldn't like traveling with us."

Severus pulled Olivia to him for a moment, "listen to Meara, she will look out for you."

"Are you coming back for me?"

"You shall be safe, and that is all that matters," he didn't dare promise her that he would come back. He couldn't guarantee it.

* * *

Morgan paced her and Severus' quarters with the last of her remaining strength. Dierna and Serena hadn't lingered. They likely had little time to make it back up to their tower safely.

The door burst open. She locked eyes with Severus. In three strides he had crossed the room and had her in his arms. His kiss was fierce and brief, "I'm putting you somewhere safe." He took her arm, mindful of how weak she still was, but rushing her as much as possible.

They halted in front of an unmarked section of the grey wall. A quietly spoken word and the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room was open.

Morgan and the Slytherins stared at each other in silent shock.

"Mr. McKean!"

The Head Boy separated himself from the gawking group and scurried to his housemaster's side. "Any students who wish to defend the school may do so, as long as they are fourth year or higher. Any who wish to remain behind will not be ridiculed or derided in any way. It is their decision to make. Organize them."

The rest of the students surged forth, demanding to know what was happening. "The next person to speak out of line…!!!" he didn't have to finish the treat for silence to reign. "Miss Parkinson!" Kay stepped forward, "I am leaving Madam Snape and the younger years in your care. I trust you know what to do."

"But sir, the battle, you'll need all the fighters…"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Kay, I need you to look after the younger years. Many will panic. And if someone, particularly a former Slytherin should find their way into the Common Room I know that you will do what is necessary."

She nearly sobbed, her housemaster had never called her by her given name before. She couldn't remember him ever using a Slytherin's given name, ever. The seriousness of the situation sank in. "I'll do my best sir."

"That is all I have ever asked of you."

He looked up. Every Slytherin in the fourth year and up was gathered behind Mark McKean. "This will be harder for you than many of the other students. A greater percentage of your housemates have defected to Voldemort's side. A greater number of you have families associated with the Death Eaters. I will not ask you to…"

"Sir," Mark interrupted. "They're not our families anymore, they're not our housemates any more. They are Death Eaters."

"Well put Mr. McKean."

As the rest of the older students and Snape left Kay cautiously approached her housemaster's wife. "Madame Snape, this way." In short order Kay had all the younger years and the Gryffindor professor safely encamped in Salazar's private rooms.

Brandon plopped down at Morgan's feet as the uncomfortable silence continued. Kay opened her mouth to speak several times, but changed her mind.

Morgan, who had been put in the most comfortable chair, looked at the small number of students clustered around her. A few of the third years she had in class, as well as Kay Parkinson, but she didn't know any of the other students personally except for Brandon Potter. She held eyes with Kay for a moment, who only shrugged in return. "Shall I tell you about the time, I think it was in my fourth year, that Professor Snape caught me trying to break into his store room at 2 in the morning?"

Kay smiled and a couple of the younger years tried to hide their giggles.

Morgan stifled a sigh. The following hours would be very long, and they'd need something to keep their minds off of the fates of those fighting above them.


	101. Chapter 101

"Dammit, Nimue!" Kamen skidded to a halt as his sister slipped away from him. His longer legs allowed him to catch her easily, "I'm supposed to get you up to Gryffindor tower, I don't have time for this!"

She tried to free her wrist from his iron like grasp. "I told you, I don't belong there!"

"Of your own free will or not, you're going with me."

"I will not!"

"And I'm not facing Dad if something happens to you!" Kamen yelled out in pain and dropped Nimue's wrist. A faint blue charge seemed to cling to her skin, her hair fanned out around her face.

"Let me be," Nimue hissed, "There is something I must do. I've Seen it a hundred times, it's always there, always calling to me."

Kamen didn't dare touch her again, not with the shock he had received the last time.

"Please, Kamen," Nimue pleaded, "just let me go."

If Kamen did as his sister asked he knew he might never see her again. Before he could decide whether to follow her or go to the Gryffindor Tower Beth came tearing around the corner.

She grabbed his arm, "we need your help, the hospital wing is secure, but Poppy already has more patients than she can handle."

Kamen followed her, hoping that his sister would be able to look after herself. He exchanged curt nods with Zach and Alberto, who were guarding the entrance to the hospital wing. They were the only remaining dragon handlers.

"Where do you need me first?" He looked down at Beth. She was so different than the girls he had surrounded himself with in school. She wasn't the tall, model-type he had dated. She was rather average looking. Her chestnut hair refused to either curl or straighten properly. Her nose, which was slightly turned up at the tip was covered in freckles. She didn't flirt. But she always had a smile for him, as well as anyone else who crossed her path.

"We have a dozen Hufflepuffs who got caught by some sort of detonation, they all have varying degrees of burns. What is it?" She caught the way Kamen was looking at her.

He kissed her. And to his surprise she kissed him back.

* * *

Narmer dove into the lake and a grey seal resurfaced.

"Hold on tight around his neck," Meara directed. She made sure Olivia was secure, "now take a deep breath and hold on," she directed the little girl, "I'll follow right behind. Don't let go!"

Olivia did as she was told, and all of a sudden water was all around her. Right when she thought she couldn't hold her breath for any longer they surfaced and she gulped in the heavy air. "Where are we?" She spluttered.

Narmer had returned to his human form and lifted her out of the water and onto a stone ledge. "In a cave under the school."

Meara pulled herself up out of the water to sit by Olivia. "We will wait here for now."

"Why did my dad let me come with you?" Olivia asked, "he didn't want me to see you before."

Meara stroked the child's streaming hair, "he did not know that it was us who were visiting you. He thought it was someone who meant you harm. He was right to be concerned. However, we kept those who would have hurt you away from the lake."

"Why?"

"Because, it is safer for us if Voldemort does not live. If he gains power he will enslave my people to use as spies. Besides, your mother saved my life once, long ago. It is my turn to protect you."

Olivia looked around the watery cave. Narmer had lit several small blue fires. "Can I look around?"

Meara nodded, "just stay within sight."

Olivia got up and crossed the slippery stone floor carefully. A finely sculpted stone statue stood in an alcove. She tipped her head to the side and examined the long-bearded wizard with interest. She reached out a finger to touch the stone staff he held.

"Your hands better be clean!" The statue barked at her.

Olivia stared wide-eyed at the statue. Then she looked down at her hands. "They're pretty clean," she finally said.

The statue laughed, "you remind me of my own daughter. I lost her many years ago…"

"How can a statue have a daughter?"

"I am not just a statue! I am a guardian. Many fine witches and wizards have made the sacrifice of leaving behind a part of their soul when they die so that they might offer protection for someone or something that they loved very dearly."

Olivia looked around, "why did you love a cave so much?"

"Not the cave, what's above the cave."

Olivia looked up, "the school?"

The guardian inclined its stone head in a nod. "A siege was attempted from this very spot once. I vowed that I would try my best to make sure it never happened again. It must have been about a thousand years ago… sometimes it feels like more. It is rather lonely down here."

* * *

Sophia ran into Mark when he stopped suddenly. He turned around to glare at her, but didn't dare say anything in case any Death Eaters were close by. The Bulstrode triplets, who had insisted on accompanying the head boy, were actually managing to be silent for once. Mark considered this to be a miracle and made a mental note to tell Snape about it provided they all lived through this.

"All clear ahead," Marcus whispered. He had snuck up to peer around the corner.

Mark nodded, "in here," he gestured toward an unused classroom. If there were any death eaters inside at least the Slytherins would have the element of surprise, if it was empty they'd have a chance to plan. He eased the door open.

"It's about time you got here!" Dierna snapped, "you've been lurking in that corridor for ages."

Mark felt his mouth fall open, "be quiet!" he hissed after recovering himself, "they could be nearby."

Dierna rolled her eyes, "they're all up by the great hall."

Sophia's eyes narrowed, "how do you know this? Do you have a scrying bowl?"

"Better," Serena brandished a bit of parchment, "we have the marauder's map."

Mark grinned, "well then, what are we waiting for? I say we sneak up on them, stun and bind." His grin faded, "how long have you been looking at that thing?"

Serena ducked her head and looked away.

Dierna looked at the small cluster of Slytherins, "I've counted four students. None of the staff have fallen though." She hesitated, "I can't be certain, but I don't think any of the names that disappeared were Slytherins."

Mark nodded, it still didn't make it easier. Well… maybe a little. "Let's get going then. The more death eaters we put out of commission, the safer the rest of the students will be."

They left the classroom together, the twins holding the map between them with Mark looking over the shoulders.

Serena saw the name at the same time Dierna did. Dierna handed the map completely over to Serena. "No," Serena said, immediately recognizing her sister's look of determination.

"Yes," Dierna said, "this one is mine." Her eyes were hard, her mouth set in a determined line.

Mark glanced over Serena's shoulder. The name Connor Macnair was one hallway over. "She's right," he told Dierna, "he's a nasty piece of work, a disgrace to Slytherin. We're going with you."

Dierna hesitated, "wait close by, but I need to do this." She squeezed Serena's hand, "and no matter what, don't tell Dad." She gave a strained smile and stepped away from the group.

"My favorite Gryffindor," Connor brushed a greasy strand of hair out of his face. "The Dark Lord has been most pleased with my recruitment skills. He promised me that I will be allowed a share in the spoils of war. That includes the… toy… of my choice."

Dierna palmed her wand.

"I long to hear you scream. But I want my pleasure first. _Imperio_!"

Dierna's eyes glazed over in a vacant stare. But mentally she was hard at work. Connor wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

"Give me your wand, blood traitor."

Dierna extended her wand arm, wand flat across the palm of her hand. She remembered that fateful day in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She remembered the anger and frustration of the simulated spiders crawling on her and how that had driven her. Connor was far worse, and her hatred of him far more deep. She didn't doubt that she could kill him. She waited until he had lowered his wand, confidant that she was fully at his command.

She moved quickly, before Connor knew that he wasn't controlling her she took a tight hold of her wand and aimed it at his chest.

He didn't have a chance, he raised his wand, "_Avada…"_

"_Stupify!_" Dierna watched as Connor fell at her feet. She quickly conjured some rope and performed a binding spell. "The Dementors are welcome to you," she said coldly, "you're not worth my time," she did kick him once for good measure. "Now… where to put you…" She finally settled concealing him in the empty classroom she had recently come from. He certainly wouldn't be going anywhere on his own, and she was certain that no other Death Eater would find him. It didn't hurt that she had transfigured him into a candelabra.

* * *

Nimue looked at the ring of Death Eaters that surrounded her. She held her head high. She had known that they would be here. It was the reason she had come to the Great Hall. Her only regret was that Voldemort wasn't here. She had spent weeks practicing for this moment. Stolen moments on the beach while Aias looked on. It was there that she had received her first kiss. It was where she realized what sort of power she could release. The only thing she didn't know was if she would survive.

They closed in around her.

She raised her wand, clutching it in both hands, and drew it in towards her chest. She cried out wordlessly, and the stone floor trembled beneath her feet.

She had unintentionally killed a group of attacking Death Eaters the year before. This time she knew what she was doing.

Light exploded around her as the very foundation of the school shook around her. And then she fell to the floor, her last wish was for blessed freedom at last.

* * *

Their allies had come. It was a godsend. They were the ones that held Voldemort's nonhuman allies at bay.

Draco effectively blocked a curse and returned another one that met its mark. He glanced over at Harry, "dammit Potter, I wish you would at least try and keep out of the way until Voldemort decides to show his face!"

Harry ground his teeth together, "Malfoy, there are too many of them for you to take down on your own!"

"Then let's get the hell out of this hallway!"

"Fine!"

The two men moved on. The Death Eaters' numbers were diminishing. Most of it was due to the hard work of the students. They weren't afraid to stand up and defend their school. It struck Harry that the students were more united now than they had ever been under Dumbledore. Before he could think about why that was, Draco shoved him from behind.

"Time to fulfill that prophecy, Potter. Try not to die."

Harry looked across the vast entry way. Voldemort and his inner circle were assembled at the other end.

"We're behind you, Harry," Draco said. "Focus on Voldemort, we'll take care of the rest."

It ended fairly quickly. The students roamed the halls in tightly packed knots, stunning any Death Eaters they found. They didn't dare kill or maim, or even remove the masks to see who their victims were. They were too shaken by the fact that any of the fallen Death Eaters could be one of their former classmates.

Their allies had come. The Valkeries were fierce in battle, and responsible for the retreat of the Lasas. The aurors still loyal to the true Minister of Magic came. They held the Death Eaters back while the final battle took place.

In a shorter time than he could have ever imagined, Harry found himself face to face with Voldemort.

"You will die, Potter," the Dark Lord hissed. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Harry threw curse after curse, but they were all deflected. He caught sight of Draco, fiercely engaged in a duel with a masked Death Eater. He thought of Ginny. He thought of what his life could have been if it weren't for the prophecy that had damned him to this hell.

He saw Voldemort raise his wand one last time, and knew with startling certainty that he was too slow to respond.

"_Imperius_!"

Harry drew his wand with lightening speed, the killing curse fell from his lips in a violent hiss. And Voldemort died. Harry threw down his wand, his breath coming in heaving gasps. He spun around, not sure of what would happen next. But it was silent. A few Death Eaters were racing towards the forest, but the rest lay where they had fallen.

"Cleary, fame isn't everything," came the silky whisper behind him, "and I had to save your sorry life one last time."

"And you saved your own in the process," Harry turned to face Severus. He bent to retrieve his wand, "how much value did your life have while he was alive?"

Severus raised one eyebrow, and considered what fittingly cutting comment he could return. Instead, his face relaxed, "I trust that in this case, you will forgive my use of an Unforgivable."

Harry looked down at his hands, "thank you. If you hadn't used the _imperio_…"

"You would have died, and Voldemort would have lived. A most unsatisfactory situation to be in."

Harry looked out into the falling dusk. "Shall we see what has become of the others?"

Severus nodded.

Halfway back to the castle Draco joined them. And the three men walked back together.


End file.
